Ninja On The League
by LoneWolf-O1
Summary: Transported to a world full of heroes, Naruto teams up with the greatest to stop an invasion. Based on the 2001-2004, and 2004-2006 shows Justice League, and Justice League Unlimited. Rated M to be safe. Naruto/Harem. FOUR CHAPTER UPDATE WITH CH. 44-47!
1. Chapter I: Secret Origins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Secret Origins.<strong>

_Night Time Wayne Tech. Metropolis Sub-Station._

Two men were running a top of a science lab. One was in a grey suit with, a black bat logo, mask with long ear's, cape, glove's, boot's, small tights, and a yellow belt. And the other was six feet tall, in a black shirt, cargo pants, combat boots, black finger-less gloves and a short-sleeved trench coat with a hood up covering the top half of his face. (**1**.) Opening a vent they dropped down on to a beam seeing four scientists. Three males and one female.

"You're all coming to my party right?" One male scientist with glasses', and short blond hair asked the other three. One a balding grey-haired man nodded smiling, as the other one with short black hair smirked. "Of course wouldn't miss it." The only female with dark skin, and long hair kept silent typing on a computer. The blonde scientist left, and the other three glanced at each other.

The balding scientist stood up, and spoke in an alien language as the other two walked up with him to the back wall with huge computer's covering it. The black-haired male picked up the computer's causing the two up on the beam to widened their eyes at his strength. The woman punched the wall revealing a black alien looking device with a few red glowing sections on it.

Up on the satellite the scientist put's the device on top, and it dissolved in to it. "I doubt that's legal." Turning round the scientist's saw the two men. "It look's like an alien bomb I've been finding Batman." The one with the hood said to the now identified Batman." Before pulling out a strange-looking knife with three blade's and threw t past the scientist to where the 'bomb'' went in.

Batman threw a bolas around the two male scientists as the hooded man disappeared in a black flash. (**2**.) He reappeared beside the knife, and looked for the 'bomb' as Batman fought the scientist as the two male became thinner to get out of the bolas. Batman threw a batarang at the female only for it to bounce off her.

"Rasangan (Spiraling Sphere)." The hooded man hit's the balding scientist with a blue ball that formed in his hand but the attack didn't do anything but push him back a few inch's. The man jumped over the scientist dodging an attacked from the female landing beside Batman. "Remind me again why I agree to help you?" Before Batman could reply they heard a voice from behind them.

"Need a hand?" Turning around they saw a muscular man with black hair in a blue spandex suit with a red cape, boot's, and small tights, with a yellow belt, and shield with a red 'S' on his chest. "No thanks' we're fine." Batman quickly said running towards the scientist's. "We could use your x-ray to find what I believe to be a bomb they placed in the satellite Superman."

Superman's eye's widened, and started flying over but grabbed his head, screamed in pain, and fell down on one of the support's. "Crap." The man cursed picking Superman up, and saw the balding scientist pull out a small device, and pushed a button. All three men jumped off the building, and slid down a hill as it exploded. "Damn that hurt." The hooded man said holding his head as Batman looked at the fire.

"What happened?" Superman asked holding his head. Batman looked over to him from seeing the scientist leave through the woods. "You two alright?" The hooded man asked walking over. "I take you're Kage. (**3**.) The new hero that popped up last year?" Superman asked before using his x-ray, and his eye's widened. "Naruto?" He asked as Naruto removed his hood.

Revealing a teen with spiky blond hair with two bang's framing his face, blue eye's, and three-whisker mark's on each of his cheeks. "How do you know him?" Batman asked as Superman turned to him. "He's dating my cousin." Naruto's eyes widened. "What?! The only cousin I know of Kara's that's your age is . . ." Naruto stopped imagining glasses' on Superman. "Clark? How does glasses hide your identity? Regular glasses' at that!"

Before Naruto could ask more question Batman interrupted. "Never mind. What happened back there?" He asked Superman who turned to Him confused. "I don't know? I just saw image's that was so intense, that's all I can remember." All three turned around to the burning building. "Look's like they where destroying evidence." Batman commented as Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, maybe those image's of yours are related to them." Naruto said to Superman who turned to Batman. "What's this all about?" Batman turned back to him, and explained. "I've found breach's in our deep space globule monitor network, and Naruto here has found alien tech in a few key place's around the state." Superman's eye's widened. "And no one's claimed responsibility?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "I guess no one want's the blame for it, or we have mole's." Superman nodded before turning around. "I'd love to stay, and help.. But I'm needed back in Metropolis." He said reaching for his belt. "Another key to the city?" Batman asked as Superman pulled out a watch from his belt, and gave it to Batman. "It's a communicator if you need me." He said before turning back to Naruto who raised an eyebrow.

"Well I am your parent's neighbor I can just tell Kara if I want to get ahold of you since she's your cousin.. I guess I don't have to worry about her finding out about me now." Naruto explained as Superman flew away. "Seriously how does glasses' hide his identity? Lois Lane should be able to tell it's him. She's work's with him, and get's saved by him so much, it's not funny!"

Naruto complained looking back. Only to find that Batman was gone. "Got to give it to him. I'm a real shinobi, and he got away without me seeing him." Moving his hood back up, Naruto focused for a moment before disappearing in a flash.

_Morning Smallville, Kansas_

Naruto's wearing blue jeans, and a red shirt was driving a black Dodge Charger down the small road. He pulled in a driveway with a sign that read _Kent Farm _at the entrance, and came up to a two-story house with a barn beside it. Getting out he saw an old man working on a tractor. "Morning Naruto." He greeted as Naruto waved. "Morning John, Kara here?" He asked as John Kent Nodded. "Yeah she's inside eating."

Nodding Naruto walked inside, and saw an elderly woman putting a plate in the sink as a girl around 5'8 with blonde hair that went past her shoulder's, and blue eye's wearing a blue skirt, and shirt drinking orange juice with an empty plate in front of her watching Superman on television at the U.N. "Morning Naruto." The woman greeted as the girl quickly got up, ran over, and kissed him. "Morning Martha, Kara."

He greeted wrapping an arm around Kara. "What are you doing here this early?" Martha asked as the news went to a man in a red costume with yellow lightning bolts on his head, arm's, waist, and a lightning logo in front on his chest. "_I'm the fastest man alive.._" The man ran around the reporter in a flash. "_But even I can't be in five place's at once._" Naruto looked up from the TV. "I'm here to take Kara from you for a bit."

Nodding Naruto, and Kara got in his car, and left. "So what are we doing?" Kara asked Naruto who kept his eyes on the road as he replied. "We're going to my house for a bit." Kara smirked, and crossed her arms. "For a make out session?" She asked as Naruto smirked himself. "Maybe if we have time." A few miles down the road, they pulled up to Naruto's house. A small two-story house with a front, and back porch both screened up with a few chairs, and a swing on each with two acres and a few tree's in the yard.

As Naruto got out he was talked by a black blur. "Hey Hunter." Naruto greeted the adult black wolf that was licking his face. Pushing him off, Hunter jumped up to Kara, and licked her face. Going inside Naruto brought her to the office room filled with books, and a desk. "What did you want to talk about?" Kara asked as Naruto walked up to a bookshelf. "That Clark is Superman . . . Are you Supergirl?" Eye's widening Kara tried lying. "What No! What are you tal . . ."

She stopped seeing Naruto lift a book off, and the book self fell in to the floor revealing a room with a couple of monitor's, weapon's including weird-looking knives. Kara walked in, and saw two costumes. One full black with shirt, pants, and short-sleeved trench coat with a hood. And the other has a Kevlar vest, black cargo pants, and a red trench coat with a hood, with black flames on the bottom, and the sleeve's.

"I was helping Batman out last night, and ran in to Superman, he used his x-ray to see my face... I still think he use's that for other reason's." Kara finally looked to him. "You're Kage? Why didn't you tell me?!" She asked/yelled as her eye's glowed red for a moment. "_That answer's my question if she's Supergirl... Better make sure not to forget her birthday now._" Naruto thought sweating a little.

"The whole 'bad guy's coming after loved one's' I didn't know you're Supergirl." Naruto replied before explaining about his past. "So . . . after beating Madara you were suddenly teleported here with the technique you used?" After Naruto nodded she smiled. "Ok I guess this is like when Clark told me about Lois going to a world where he teamed up with Lex."(**4**.)

"Yeah.. I can still talk to them, and all with summoning toad's to send letter's but we haven't found a way back yet." Nodding Kara walked over to him. "What about Kurama?" Naruto smiled, and continued. "I can use a little of his chakra, and I'm able to summon him also if thing's get too bad."(**5**.)

Taking a look around Kara looked to the desk with the monitor's, and saw a pair of sunglasses' hooked up to them. "What's this?" She asked picking them up. "Put them on, and hit the button on the right side." Kara unplugged them, put's them on, and pressed the button. Suddenly everything took a blue tint, and an information box came up when she looked at Naruto showing his heartbeat, and pulse. "Whoa!"

Naruto smiled, and started to explain. "I had Batman help with that, he call's it 'Detective Vision' hold the button down while looking at me." Doing so the glasses' zoomed in, and a circle started scanning Naruto. After a moment a box with his information came up. "This is amazing." Naruto walked up to her, and continued explaining.

"It can show me if an enemy has a gun, scan a crime scene to highlight points of interest, and have and holograms act out theoretical scenarios of the crime to see if there's anything I missed when I rewind, or pause. It also has night vision."(**6**.) Naruto, letting her go, pulled out a box beside the desk. He opened it showing a black bow handle with a laser sight, a red button the inside of the handle, and a few button's on the outside. (**7**.)

Hitting one of the buttons the handle unfolded in to a recurred bow. "I thought you used jutsu?" Kara asked as Naruto picked up a black quiver, and hit's the red button. "I do. But I'll use this for stealth because I'll use smoke bomb's, flash bang's, sleep gas, and my Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) the move that I use to teleport." The bottom part of the quiver moved around for a second.

"I'm also using it for when I face villain's that you, and Clark have a hard time to beat. So I'll have an edge, I also have some trick arrow's that Green Arrow use's too." Kara raised an eyebrow, as she put's the glasses back. "The alien's we fought last night took a Rasangan (Spiraling Sphere). Like it was nothing, and it's one of my strongest attack's."

Naruto walked out with Kara following. "I have a bad feeling something's going to happen, so we should be ready." He said leading them to the living room with a couch, a few chair's, and a flat screen. "How are you paying for this? I know you help out on the farm, but you must have another job." Naruto smiled as he sat down with Kara sitting on his lap. "Well . . . I write books. Mainly of my time, and other's in my world. And I'm thinking of working for the Daily Planet as a photographer."

Kara leaned against him as he talked with Hunter walking in, and lay down on the floor. "Well I better get going." She said getting up, and walked to the door. "Need me to drive you home?" Shaking her head she leaned up, and kissed him. "No I'll just fly back since I don't have to hide it from you." She replied before floating up, and leaving.

Naruto took his bow, quiver, and walked out to practice. "Wonder why shinobi didn't use the bow a lot? It's awesome." pressing the red button the bottom part of the quiver moved around before he picked up a black arrow with silver tip, and fired it at a target that popped up out of the ground. "Thanks' Oliver."

Night. Warehouse.

Naruto, in his black costume jumped in front of a warehouse right before Batman. "Clue's to those scientist lead you here?" He asked as Batman nodded. "Yeah I got an alien signal coming from here." As they walked in Batman noticed Naruto's bow, and arrow. "Trying to be like Green Arrow?" Naruto snorted at that. "No he wish's he could be as awesome as me."

"While I use trick arrow's also, I use my ninja technique's like my explosive tag, flash bang's, smoke bombs, sleeping gas and Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God). That move that make's me teleport. It's also if I ever fight villain's that Superman has a hard time to defeat since I live close to Metropolis. That alien we fought took one of my strongest attack like it was nothing, so I want to have something that'll stop them, and give me an edge."

Naruto explained before walking over to a table, and saw the detonator the scientist used. Naruto pressed, and held the button to scan it. "Nothing in the database about it." Naruto replied before turning his vision off. Hearing a door opened Naruto pulled his bow out, and unfolded it but left the laser off. Looking to the bottom floor they saw the balding, and female scientist walk out of a small room, and leave.

Dropping down, Batman pulled a flashlight out, and looked around before landing on the wall. "Oh my Kami." Naruto said seeing three pods with the three scientist's in them. Batman pulled a knife out before cutting the balding one out. "Man, who else have they replaced?" Naruto asked before hearing growling. Turning around they saw a brown dog walk up to the door, growling at them.

"Easy there boy." Naruto said but the dog jumped at him. Batman kicked the dog away before he, and Naruto jumped up to the rafter's. The dog started walking up the wall, and changed into a white see-through alien. "Of course." Naruto said jumping down before pulling out an arrow, and shot it at the dog. It exploded in a white substance covering the dog before hardening.

"Damn what else can go wrong?" Naruto asked before they heard cracking, and the dog broke out.

_With Superman._

Clark was in the restroom washing his face before hearing a beeping. Quickly changing he flew before coming to a warehouse, and looked around before finding an unconscious batman under a bookshelf, and Naruto against the wall. Naruto got up from the wall, and looked around. "That's right you better run you mutt!" Walking over, he picked up, and folded his bow, before turning to Superman who got Batman up from the floor.

Before anything else could be said, light came through the windows, and they saw a meteor fly past. "Go on I'll catch up." Naruto said as Superman nodded, and flew off with Batman. Naruto picked up his cell phone, and dialed a number. "Hey babe, can you come pick me up? I have the feeling we'll need everyone we can get." In a moment Kara came flying in her outfit.

She's wearing a white shirt with Superman's logo on it that showed her midriff, white glove's, red cape, and boots, and a blue skirt. "Need a lift?" She asked picking him up, and flying after Superman. When they got there they saw Superman get hit with a laser by a tall white with red spot's design alien. The police that surrounded the area took shot's at it, but their bullet's bounced off.

Naruto shot an arrow down where Superman fell, and a white substance came out, and cushioned his fall. "You can drop me, and help out." Naruto said as Kara nodded, and dropped him on to a roof, and flew to the alien with Superman following. Both punched it sending it in to a building. It shot another laser sending them through a building landing in another. "AAHH!" Looking down Naruto saw a black hair woman with a notepad about to be hit by a broken piece of the building.

Naruto shot another arrow blowing up the piece up, and he landed beside her. "You're Lois Lane right?" He asked as she nodded. "And you're..?" Naruto smiled at her. "I'm Kage." Lois eye's widened. "You're the new hero? How about an interview?" Sweat dropping, Naruto replied. "I'll give one after we deal with this." He pointed to the alien that was still shooting lasers at everyone. "How would I get ahold of you." Naruto smirked before putting his finger's in a cross shape.

"I'll ask Superman since he save's you on a daily basis.. Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu)." A bunch of Naruto's poofed around them, and Naruto ordered them to help evacuate. Hearing a jet, Naruto looked up, and saw a bat shaped jet flying above attacking the alien. "What the . . .? Is he a billionaire or something?" He asked before a clone yelled out from a roof. "Hey boss there's two more of them!"

Naruto cursed. "Damn it! One took a beating from the two strongest people on the planet and swatted them like fly's." Naruto said as more jets flew in, and shot missiles at the first. "Kage!" Turning around Naruto saw Kara float down. "Superman flew off somewhere with Batman following." She explained as Naruto looked around. "Then let's follow, I have clone's teleporting people out of the city."

_Army Base Outside Metropolis._

"Wow . . . Wonder why Superman did that?" Naruto asked seeing the damaged tank's as he had a radio frequency play over his glasses' earpiece. "And we're getting report's of more landing around the world. And thanks' to Kage a new hero whose teleporting people out of the city, there aren't a lot of casualties." Turning it off, He and Kara landed beside Batman who as walking in a hole in the wall.

"Any idea why he's doing this?" Naruto asked as they walked in. "None." Batman simply said pushing an opened door. "Oh my God." Kara exclaimed seeing the room filled with people in pods. Naruto pushed the button on his glasses'. "They're alive barely.." Naruto stopped as he started scanning one. "This is the General stationed here." He exclaimed as the information came up on his lenses.

Hearing pounding, they walked out of the room to see Superman pounding on a steel door. Throwing a batarang, Batman spoke up. "Destroying Government property isn't your style. What's going on?" Looking back Superman gestured at the door. "See for yourself." Throwing the door away, they walked down the hall, and through another door.

"What the . . .?" Naruto asked seeing a green alien chained up in the middle of the room. "What is it?" Batman asked as Superman broke a console freeing the alien. "Earth only hope." Superman replied catching him. "He's been reaching out to me telepathically, but the stasis field interfered. And when it broke through, I came to rescue him." Kara walked up. "Why is he here?" She asked as the alien looked up.

"_The invasion._" Batman, Naruto, and Kara winced a little at the telepathic voice from the alien. "_I came here to warn you. But was captured and prisoned here._" The alien explained as Batman raised an eyebrow. "Big surprise." He replied gesturing to his appearance. "_I sense you don't trust me. Perhaps' this will help._" The alien said before shifting in to a more human shape with a blue cape with a high collar, boot's, tights with a red belt, and two red strap's crossing his chest in a 'X'.

He walked over to Batman, and held out his hand. "I'm J'onn J'onzz." J'onn introduced himself as Batman just stared. "Don't take it personal J'onn, he doesn't trust anyone." Superman said getting in-between them. "A wise policy." J'onn said before they started walking out of the building. Only to be blinded by light's. "Hold it Superman." An Army solider said as a they aimed their weapons at them.

Superman got in front of the group. "Hold it General I'll..." He stopped when Naruto shot an arrow at the 'General'. "The General's in a pod inside a room." Naruto said pointing back as the 'Army' turned in to white, and black alien's with three red dot's running vertical down on their 'face's." They picked up gun's and shot laser beam's at them hitting Superman in to a tank. Naruto threw a smoke pellet in front of them as Batman picked a batarang with a blinking light on it.

An alien came up behind them. "Look out!" J'onn yelled going through Batman, and created a blue aura around him protecting Batman from a blast. Naruto shot an arrow at the alien causing it to be encased in ice. as Batman threw his batarang at another group causing an explosion. Superman, and Kara jumped in front of them holding tanks. "Get him out of here! We'll distract them!"

Batman, and Naruto carried J'onn in the jet, and Batman got in the cockpit. "I'll hold on to the Wing. Think of it like Spider-man." Naruto said the sole's of his boot's glowed blue. He got on the right wing. As they started floating up, J'onn opened his eyes, and they flashed yellow for a second. Superman, and Kara threw the tanks before flying after the others. "Are we good?" Batman asked as J'onn shook his head, and looked to his left.

"No." A bunch of triangle ship's started flying after them. Superman, and Kara attacked the ship's destroying a few. "I got this one." Naruto said as a ship flew up beside them. He shot an arrow with a paper attached to it in front of them. The arrow arched back and hit's the ship causing an explosion. Another one shot the left wing of the jet off, and they started falling.

Until a green ball of energy formed around them. "Green Lantern?" Naruto asked seeing a man with dark skin short hair with the side's buzzed, and green eye's, in a black suit, with green boot's, glove's and chest/shoulder's with a lantern logo on his chest. He's holding out his right fist with the green energy coming from a ring.

A woman flew past him with light brown hair, wing's, hawk mask, yellow, and black suit with red tights holding a mace with lightning forming around it. She attacked two ship's blowing them up. "Hawkgirl what's she doing here?" Batman asked as J'onn went out, and attacked the ship's as Green Lantern set's the jet down, and Naruto, and Batman watched the other' make short work of the ship's.

Hawkgirl get's hit, and fell to a ledge with another woman flying down. "Allow me." The woman has black hair reaching mid-back wearing a golden tiara with a red star on the front. She also has silver star earring's arm protector's with a red top with two W's at the top with the bottom blue, with a white star pattern, a golden lasso, and red silver trimmed boot's. The woman blocked the blast with her arm guard's sending them back to the ship.

Green Lantern created a shield around them as piece's fell. "Who's the rookie in the tiara?" He asked as Superman threw a ship down. "I don't know." He replied as they flew down. "You ok?" Kara asked Naruto who put's his bow on his back. "Yes dear." He replied jokingly before she punched him in the shoulder. A man in a red suit dashed over holding Batman's wing. "Hey Bat's you dropped this."

The other's floated down and he looked at the black-haired woman. "Whoa . . . Where have you been all my life?" He asked as she blinked at him. "Themyscira." She replied causing the Man to blink. "What?" Naruto snorted. "It's an island of Amazon women Flash." Naruto replied before feeling a heated glare. "And how do you know an island with only women on it?" Sweating Naruto turned to his girlfriend. "I've read up on it. The internet's a wonderful thing."

"I am Diana Princess of Themyscira." Diana introduced herself. "Pinch me I must be dreaming." Flash said before Superman roughly elbowed him. J'onn went on to explain that the alien's invaded his home, and stopped them with nerve gas with him being the only survivor until the astronaut's woke them up.(**8**.)"They've sent agent's to weakened earth's defensive."

Naruto's eyes widened at that. "Like getting rid of our nuclear missiles! I think it's a BIG coincidence that we got invaded as soon as we get rid of them." Suddenly he heard something on his earpiece. Turning to Batman he spoke up. "Do you have a small projector to hook up to my glasses'?" He asked removing his hood. Nodding Batman took out a small projector. Naruto removed his glasses' plugged the projector to his glasses', and aimed the projector to the ground.

_News Report Metropolis LIVE._

_"This is Snapper Carr from 'Ground Zero' in Metropolis, where the alien walker's continue to clear the impact site." A male reporter with short brown hair said as the Army roped off the area. Snapper turned to a balding grey-hair man with dark skin in a General uniform. "General Well's the Army seems to be unable to stop them why?"_

_General Well's shook his head. "Because our big missiles have been disarmed. And our 'Protector' Superman has abandoned us." He walked away as Snapper turned to the camera. "Earlier Senator Carter had this to say." They went to a press conference with a man in a black suit, blue tie, and short brown hair. "When I first proposed my 'Peace Plan' no one expected an invasion like this." Carter explained to the reporter's._

_"Now we must rise up, and resist this invasion." He finished as they went back to Snapper Carr. "We have a breaking development." He turned to the meteor that started cracking before three tentacles came out. Everyone gasped as it transformed in to a big machine that started drilling into the ground producing smoke that started covering the sky._

(_End._)

Naruto unplugged the projector, and put's his glasses' back on. "It's begun." J'onn said looking towards the city seeing the smoke. "What are they doing?' Hawkgirl asked as J'onn explained. "They're nocturnal, they're blocking out the sun." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "You mean the sun's their weakness? Are they related to the 'War of the World's' alien's? Where they died from the common cold."

Flash walked up to J'onn. "Can you make anymore of that gas?" J'onn shook his head. "No the only way to make it is from a rare Martian plan. And the only sample I brought was destroyed, when I was captured." Diana puts her hands on her hips. "Then we take out those 'factories'." Green Lantern scoffed. "Lady this is no job for amateur's." Diana started bickering with him until Naruto got between them.

"Ok G.L. we need all the help we can get, and she's proved herself just now saving Hawkgirl's ass. And besides without that ring you're pretty much powerless so don't get all high, and mighty." Naruto said before holding his ring up making his suit disappear." Naruto threw his ring back, and walked over to the others. "Ok let's split up, and get to each one."

Flash ran up to Diana, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I call the Amazon." Diana just looked back to the group. Later Batman, Naruto who's scanning the factory with his glasses', Kara, and Diana are hiding behind some rubble. "Hiding's for coward's why not fight?" Diana asked before J'onn phased up from the ground.

"I can not find an entrance." Diana looked at the alien walker. "Then we'll make one." She flew past Naruto, and Kara. Naruto let's go of his glasses' and turned to Kara. "Want to go help?" Kara just flew over, and helped Diana push the walker in to the factory, creating a hole. "That work's." Naruto said running up in the hole with the other's seeing the alien's run off. "They're running away." Diana exclaimed as batman looked up to the sun as the clouds are still forming.

J'onn paused for a moment. "Superman, and Hawkgirl failed." Everyone turned to him. "Are you sure?" Diana asked him getting a nod in return. Getting past some alien's they came up to a room with a gem behind an orange shield. Attacking the alien's J'onn phased to get the gem out, but was shocked by an alien. Naruto shot an arrow at him causing ice to form.

Diana floated down to J'onn. "Let's go!" Batman ordered as everyone rushed to the door. Naruto seeing it close behind Diana, who's carrying J'onn, and Kara yelled out. "Supergirl!" Turning around Kara caught the gem just as the door closed leaving Naruto, and Batman behind. "NARUTO!" Kara screamed dropping the gem, and ran to the door. Only for the door to distort from laser blasts. "NOO!" Kara tried punching it, only for J'onn to stop her.

"It's no use..." Diana looked to him. "You mean they're..?" Nodding they left with Kara picking up the gem as tears fell from her eyes. Later everyone met on top of a building. "Well?" Flash asked as J'onn spoke up. "We've managed to get the gem from ours, and Superman, and Hawkgirl are captured." He pointed at the factory. "And where's Batman, and Kage?" J'onn looked down. "Gone." Flash took a glance as Kara who's looking at the factory, trembling a little.

"They were true warrior's." Diana said as they went to the factory. Once inside they found Superman, and Hawgirl hanging upside down. Their eye's opened showing red eyes as smoke blew in to the room knocking everyone out. 'Superman', and 'Hawkgirl' changed in to aliens, and carried every one out. "J'onn!" J'onn woke up to see Superman yelling at him as everyone was caught in the wall.

An alien walked up. "Earth mightiest heroes." He changed into Senator Carter. "The real Carter never returned from Mars." He explained before the ceiling opened having a black ship come in, causing the alien's to bow. "All hail the Imperium." The Carter alien said as a big purple alien hovered out with tentacles, and brought J'onn up to it. "The last Martian." Imperium shocked J'onn causing him to revert to his original form.

"You've defied us for centuries." J'onn stood up. "And I will never bow before you, or your kind." Imperium grabbed, J'onn, and brought him inside. "What are you hiding?" He asked shocking J'onn.

"NOW!" An explosion hits above the hero's while an arrow was sent flying at Carter. He caught it, only for it to explode in his face. Looking up, they saw Batman, and Naruto standing on the wall with a hole in the shield holding a gem. "KAGE!" Kara exclaimed struggling to get out. Batman put's a device in the hole causing everything to go blue." I mentally shielded them to protect them. Batman used a small torch to get Diana out while she helps get everyone out. Once Kara got free, she flew to Naruto, and hugged him.

"I thought I lost you." She said as everyone started creating holes in the factory killing the alien's as with the sun as it peaked through the clouds. Naruto smiled before kissing her. "I'll never leave you Kara." Letting him go Kara turned and saw Diana wrap her lasso around the ship keeping it from escaping. She lost her grip as the ship fired back. Kara flew up, and grabbed it as Hawkgirl attacked with her mace destroying the armor.

Diana flew up, and helped pull the ship back down crashing in to the factory. "It's going down!" Hawkgirl yelled as everyone flew out with as the factory blew up, having the cloud's disappear. Landing on a building, they saw a large ship go up in the sky, and disappeared. "Hopefully that's the last we'll see of them." Naruto commented as Kara held on to him. "You gonna let me go?" He asked getting her to shake her head.

_Later._

"_This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath Superman, and a team of hero's drive out pocket's of resistance as everything slowly return's to normal._" Snapper said showing clips of everyone attacking alien walkers from around the world. The scene changed to Snapper at a press conference with General Well's talking to the reporter's. "_We got lucky this time. But what if they return?_" He asked before Batman turned off his monitor, and thought for a moment.

The Watchtower.

"Incredible." Superman said looking down at earth, before turning to Batman. "Does your stock holder's know about this Bruce?" Batman just walked up. "Bruce? Bruce Wayne?" Naruto with his hood down asked walking up to them. "Well I guess I know how you pay for your gadget's." Naruto said as Batman explained about the watchtower. "That felt good." Kara exclaimed drying her hair. "I love the bath room you had put in Naruto."

Hawkgirl with her hair wet and helmet still on nodded. "Yeah the hot spring's are really good." Naruto smiled at them. "Yeah I also lined the divider with lead so if we get anyone else with x-ray power's up here, they won't be tempted." Kara floated up, and wrapped her arms around his left one. "And a fully stocked kitchen." Flash commented as he, and Diana also with wet hair had an iced mocha in their hands walked up from another room.

Diana took a sip. "Hhmm.. They don't have these on Themyscira." Flash turned to her and clanked glasses. "Stick around Princess I'll show you the rope's." Diana smiled at him. "Maybe I will." John floated down to them. "But what does this have to do with us?" Superman walked to the window, and explained how they should be a team. "What like 'Super Friend's'?" Flash asked jokingly as Superman smirked.

"More like a 'Justice League'." One by one everyone walked over, and put their hands together. "I expect you to study Kara, and not up here all the time." Superman said to Kara who nodded. "Ok I'll just come up here on week-end's, and school break's." Looking over to Batman Superman asked. "What about you?" Batman just stared at him. "I'm not much of a 'people person'. But when you need help, and you will 'Call Me'."

Naruto looked around. "Where's J'onn?" Looking up, and seeing him Superman flew up to talk to him. "You ready to go home Kara?" Naruto asked Kara as she nodded, and left with Naruto.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. I'll probably give him a mask like Kakashi.**

**2. Just saying the flash will be what color's covering his head.**

**3. Best Name I could think of.**

**4 That's an episode from Superman the animated series, I forget the name but it's where Lois goes to an alternate universe where she died, and Superman teamed up with Lex.**

**5. Just so I wouldn't get tempted to use his cloak for every fight. I'll still use it on fight like Hades. Speaking of which can someone help with having Naruto be accepted on **Themyscira**? So that Hippolyta. (Diana's Mother.) Won't be mad when he go's there.**

** 6. Yes it's Detective Vision from the Arkham game series. From Arkham: Origins I like that one the best, and thought it would help Naruto with information on people/places.**

**7. It's Hawkeyes bow from the 2012 film. I thought I should give Naruto a gadget/weapon to use on villains that can take Superman on equally.. If he doesn't know ahead of time who'll he'll fight. if he knows, I'll use 'Sage' mode or the cloak for the fights. I just thought since the fights take place in cities/outer space, he wouldn't have time to gather natural chakra.**

**8. I want to put Young Justice on here so I'll probably have it where there are survivors like Kara's background for these shows is that she was on a planet near Krypton that other Kryptonians populated that got caught in the blast.**

**To those that read my first story don't worry.. It's not on hiatus/discontinued, I just wanted a break from watching the anime, and decided to do this. Well nothing more to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out. **


	2. Chapter II: In Blackest Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Something I wanted to put up, and forgot to in the first chapter. Naruto will also use his bow on petty criminals.(Mugger's, bank robber's.) And non-powered villain's.(Lex, Harley, Joker.) as not to hurt them. Also I forgot that for the first show every story line took at least two episode's so that will make it easier for me to write. I'll try to make the two episode's at least 6k, and the three episode's at least 7-8k **

**Beta: Jebest4781**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: In Blackest Night.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"NOW!" An explosion hits above the hero's while an arrow was sent flying at Carter. He caught it, only for it to explode in his face. Looking up, they saw Batman, and Naruto standing on the wall with a hole in the shield holding a gem. "KAGE!" Kara exclaimed struggling to get out. Batman put's a device in the hole causing everything to go blue." I mentally shielded them to protect them. Batman used a small torch to get Diana out while she helps get everyone out. Once Kara got free, she flew to Naruto, and hugged him._

_"I thought I lost you." She said as everyone started creating holes in the factory killing the alien's as with the sun as it peaked through the clouds. Naruto smiled before kissing her. "I'll never leave you Kara." Letting him go Kara turned and saw Diana wrap her lasso around the ship keeping it from escaping. She lost her grip as the ship fired back. Kara flew up, and grabbed it as Hawkgirl attacked with her mace destroying the armor._

_Diana flew up, and helped pull the ship back down crashing in to the factory. "It's going down!" Hawkgirl yelled as everyone flew out with as the factory blew up, having the cloud's disappear. Landing on a building, they saw a large ship go up in the sky, and disappeared. "Hopefully that's the last we'll see of them." Naruto commented as Kara held on to him. "You gonna let me go?" He asked getting her to shake her head._

_Later._

_"This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath Superman, and a team of hero's drive out pocket's of resistance as everything slowly return's to normal." Snapper said showing clips of everyone attacking alien walkers from around the world. The scene changed to Snapper at a press conference with General Well's talking to the reporter's. "We got lucky this time. But what if they return?" He asked before Batman turned off his monitor, and thought for a moment._

_The Watchtower._

_"Incredible." Superman said looking down at earth, before turning to Batman. "Does your stock holder's know about this Bruce?" Batman just walked up. "Bruce? Bruce Wayne?" Naruto with his hood down asked walking up to them. "Well I guess I know how you pay for your gadget's." Naruto said as Batman explained about the watchtower. "That felt good." Kara exclaimed drying her hair. "I love the bath room you had put in Naruto."_

_Hawkgirl with her hair wet and helmet still on nodded. "Yeah the hot spring's are really good." Naruto smiled at them. "Yeah I also lined the divider with lead so if we get anyone else with x-ray power's up here, they won't be tempted." Kara floated up, and wrapped her arms around his left one. "And a fully stocked kitchen." Flash commented as he, and Diana also with wet hair had an iced mocha in their hands walked up from another room._

_Diana took a sip."Hhmm.. They don't have these on Themyscira." Flash turned to her and clanked glasses. "Stick around Princess I'll show you the rope's." Diana smiled at him. "Maybe I will." John floated down to them. "But what does this have to do with us?" Superman walked to the window, and explained how they should be a team. "What like 'Super Friend's'?" Flash asked jokingly as Superman smirked._

_"More like a 'Justice League'." One by one everyone walked over, and put their hands together. "I expect you to study Kara, and not up here all the time." Superman said to Kara who nodded. "Ok I'll just come up here on week-end's, and school break's." Looking over to Batman Superman asked. "What about you?" Batman just stared at him. "I'm not much of a 'people person'. But when you need help, and you will 'Call Me'."_

_Naruto looked around. "Where's J'onn?" Looking up, and seeing him Superman flew up to talk to him. "You ready to go home Kara?" Naruto asked Kara as she nodded, and left with Naruto._

**Now.**

_Ajuris 5._

"Order! Order!" an orange alien with black eye's, and a horn on his forehead yelled to the talking masses in the stand's that just talked louder. "SILENCE!" A male voice boomed as a light went on, and a head came up on a big screen. The alien's stopped talking, and looked to the screen. "This High-tribunal has now convened." The face said as the alien's sat back down. "Never before has so many put aside their difference, and come together for one goal."

Two more head's came up, and the one on the screen's left spoke in a female's voice. "But never before has there been a crime so heinous, to unite us in grief, and revulsion." The head on the right spoke up in a male voice. "We are gathered here today to seek justice." A yellow alien in a white, and black trimmed robe's with a blue circle on his chest, and over his ear's came up on a floating platform.

"Where is the accused?" The first head asked as the alien gestured to an empty platform on the floor. "Unfortunately he's still at large." The other two head's turned to the first one for a second before the first head spoke up."Manhunter's step forward." A group of Robot's with silver head's blue glove's, and boot's holding rod's walked up. "This is no ordinary criminal, going after him will result in great peril, are you ready for that?"

The one in front replied. "No man escape's the Manhunter's, show us a picture of the accused." The yellow alien pushed a button on his platform. "He's a native from Earth." An image of John in his Green Lantern uniform came up. "The Green Lantern, John Stewart."

_Naruto Kent Farm._

A shirtless Naruto in blue jeans was standing on a cart putting bails of hay in the loft of the barn listening to the radio. "_Take a little ride with you._" The song played as he heard a voice from behind him. "Hey handsome." Turning around, he saw Kara in blue jeans, and a tank top standing beside another girl with long red hair, green eye's, dark pant's, and blue shirt.

He jumped down. "Hey beautiful." Kara, noticing the other girl was staring elbowed her. "You're drooling." She said with a smirk as the girl turned to her. "Sorry, not many guy's our age has a six-pack." Naruto put's on a sleeveless black shirt, and walked over to them. "I'm Naruto." Naruto greeted as the girl smiled. "I'm Barbara." Naruto took a glance at Kara. "Is this the same Barbara who's Batgirl?"

Barbra's eye's widened. "You told your boyfriend who I am?" Naruto smiled as he waved his arms. "It's ok I'm a hero also. I'm Kage." Barbara's eye's widened as she stared at one of the hero's who saved the world."Yo. . You're Kage?" She asked before running to the door where her book bag is. She came back with a pen, and book. "Can I have your autograph?"

Smiling Naruto nodded. "Hey you never ask me for my autograph." Kara whined crossing her arms. "I knew you, Clark, and Bruce before the invasion. Besides Naruto's one of the few hero's our age that isn't a 'side-kick'." Kara looked offended at that. "Hey! I'm not a side-kick!" Barbara looked over to her, and smirked. "You help out Clark more time's then stopping crime yourself."

Kara grumbled as Naruto wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry Kara. One day you'll be as awesome as me." He said grinning before Kara elbowed him in the gut, smiling as he grunted. "_Kage can you read me?_" J'onn's voice came over his earpiece. Naruto put's a finger over his right ear. "Kage here." He replied as the girl's looked to him. "_We have a small of group of alien's coming down._" Nodding Naruto replied. "Ok where are they heading?"

"_We don't know, and everyone but Hawkgirl, Flash, and I are on another mission, or busy._" Naruto sighed before replying. "Ok me, and Kara will get ready so send us the coordinate's when you can." He finished before turning back to the girl's." Look's like more alien's are attacking, but it's a small group." Kara ran and came back few second's later in her costume.

"Ok, I'll change in an empty room in the barn so wait a minute." Naruto walked out to his car as Barbara looked to Kara. "I can help if you want?" Kara thought for a moment before replying. "Ok but stay near me, or Naruto to be safe." Barbara nodded before, picking up her bag, and going behind some hay to change. Naruto came out with his red costume with his hood down, and glasses' on.

"Did I hear Barbara's coming with?" Kara nodded as they waited for Barbara to change. She came out in a black costume with a blue/yellow cape, yellow boot's, glove's, bat logo, and belt. "Any chance I could convince you in getting a full body suit?" Naruto asked Kara who blushed. "Pervert." Naruto chuckled before pulling a rope from a pocket on his cargo pants.

"Well Kara can fly us to the other's." grabbing the rope, Kara floated up as Barbara, and Naruto grabbed on, and was lifted up. When they got to the others, they saw Hawkgirl stand in front of a group of robot's as people ran from their cars. Suddenly she was sent flying towards them. "Go help the other's Supergirl." Naruto said letting go of the rope, and caught Hawkgirl in a bridal carry.

"You alright?" He asked letting her down as She nodded. "Yes thank you." She flew off to fight the robots with Naruto looking at them. Pushing the button on his glasses', he scanned one that attacked J'onn with its rod shocking him. "_Robots, and those rod's seem to be like Tasers. Better keep the strong jutsu as a last-ditch move since there are civilian's here._" Naruto thought before creating a ball in his hand.

Hawkgirl hit's one of the robot's in the back of the head, and attacked another one whose rod lengthen in to a staff aimed it at her, electricity coming off the end. "Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)." Naruto jump's on the robot sending it in to the pavement before jumping away as Batgirl threw a batarang at it, hitting it, and shocked it.

Supergirl attacked one by ramming it in to a brick wall before getting hit by electricity. Suddenly, Superman came, and punched it. "What's going on?" He asked as Flash ran up to him. "Don't know. They're looking for Green Lantern." He replied just before being shocked by another robot standing on a car. Naruto pushed the red button on his bow before picking an arrow out with a dull end. (Picture the one's Green Arrow uses.)

He shot the arrow hitting the robot in the back of the neck, but nothing happened. J'onn jumped down on the robot crushing the car. J'onn walked ahead as the robot picked up the car, and threw it at J'onn. Flash pushed J'onn out-of-the-way as Superman caught the car, and Naruto, and Barbara attacked by shocking it with arrows, and batarang's. Supergirl flew down on it, and kicked it down before flying over to the others.

Everyone stared at the robots as Naruto made a bigger Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). Superman, and Supergirl shot laser's at them as Naruto dashed over. "Odama Rasengan (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere)." A green brick wall formed in-between them, having the laser's, and Naruto's attack hit it. "Stop!" Green Lantern yelled as he floated down. "Better late then never." Flash said with Green Lantern looking at him before walking to the robots.

"Are you the Green Lantern known as John Stewart?" One asked as Green Lantern nodded. "Yes." The robot held out his hand. "Your ring." John looked at his ring for a moment, before handing it over. "What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked before John glances back. "Stay out of this." Two other robots' then put cuffs on him that covered from his wrists up to his elbow.

A yellow beam came down, having John, and the robots disappear. Everyone glanced at each other for a moment. "We should find them!" Kara exclaimed as Naruto walked over, and picked his arrow up. "Where would we start?" Hawkgirl asked with Naruto holding his arrow up. "Well I tagged one." Looking down, they saw his arrow's missing the top part.

_Watchtower._

Naruto, with his hood down, and glasses' hanging off the front of his shirt looked as a dot moved across a map of the galaxy. "Know where he is yet?" Barbara asked walking up to him. Naruto shook his head. "No they're still moving." After a moment the dot stopped. "Scratch that." Naruto tapped the dot, and a name popped up. '_Ajuris 5_.' The other's walked up. "Ok Kara you'll stay here to help Batman, and Diana."

Kara looked to Superman. "What why?" Superman started walking up to the hanger as Naruto explained. "You're as strong as Superman. Batman, and Diana could use your help if anything go's wrong while we're gone." Sighing, Kara nodded. "Why don't you show Barbara around the tower." Naruto said walking to catch up with the rest.

"Why don't I show you the bath Naruto helped install." Later, both Kara, and Barbara are in the bathroom leaning against the 'ground'. It look's like a Japanese bathhouse with vent's around the top of the wall. "What's the vent's for?" Barbara asked as Kara reached to one of the fake rocks, opened it, and pulled a remote out. "To let the steam out."

She pressed a button, and a TV came out of the wall in front of them. "So, anyway I can join the league?." Kara looked over to her, and shook her head. "No.. Not yet at least." Barbara raised an eyebrow. "What why not? You, and Naruto are around my age." Kara sighed, and started to explain. "I know.. But the public is still afraid of us. Mainly Clark, and I. We'll have to wait until everything calm's down before we add more."(**1**.)

"I mean we have talked about at least keeping in contact with other hero's if we need help." Kara, and Barbara continued to talk.

_With the other's towards Ajuris 5._

"Why would he give up his ring? It just doesn't make sense." Hawkgirl commented as she was flying the jet beside Superman. "Maybe he didn't want to cause trouble for the Green Lantern Corps, or for earth. He must of at least have known what they have wanted." Naruto commented from the back behind Flash, and J'onn. "John's a strange one, that's for sure." Superman said with Hawkgirl looking to him.

"I'm beginning to think all you human's are strange." Naruto, and Superman looked at her. "Sorry." She apologized as Superman smiled. "It's alright, I take it as a compliment." He replied as Naruto chuckled. "And I'm not technically from Earth." Superman reached to push a button, but was attacked by a ship before he could. Flash quickly typed on the keyboard on his seat.

"They're not responding to our signal!" He yelled out as Hawkgirl reached to pull a lever. "If they want a fight, then they got. ." Superman stopped her before she could do anything. "No, we're not starting a war." He stood up, and walked back. "Flash, Kage take the control's." He ordered as he, Hawkgirl, and J'onn flew out to take care of the ship's.

"You wouldn't know how to fly a jet would you?" Flash asked as Kage ran up to the wheel. "I've been reading up, and taking lesson's.. But this would be my first time flying the jet." He pushed the button on his glasses' before handing them to Flash. "The lesson's are coming up, I hope you're a fast learner." Naruto pushed a few button's before looking back, and seeing the other's taking the ship's down, but leaving them to land safely.

Naruto weaved through a few narrow buildings before landing on top of another one. "Well that went well." Naruto commented before opening the door, only to see a bunch of guard's. Taking his glasses' back Naruto threw a smoke bomb down before turning on his Detective Vision. Seeing the guard's clearly, he knocked out every one. The others flew down, and J'onn looked back to a dome-shaped building.

"Green Lantern is there." They flew up with J'onn taking Flash, and Hawkgirl taking Naruto up to the glass ceiling. Superman made a hole with his laser, and flew in with the other's following. "Stop the intruder's." Looking up, they saw three faces on a screen. Two guard's flew over on platforms, only for Superman to throw them across the room.

The Manhunter's started walking over until Superman yelled. "Stop!" He turned to the head's. "We're sorry for interrupting, but John Stewart is our friend." One head 'glanced' over. "This is a public trial." the head said in a female's voice. "Very well you make take seat's in the galley." The second said in a male's voice.

"But this tribunal won't tolerate any more outburst's." The third said also in a male's voice. Nodding the group walked on to a platform, and went to find seat's. "Are you ready to call your first witness?" The head in the middle asked the alien Prosecutor. "Yes my lord. I call Kanjar Ro." An human looking alien in a blue outfit with a sleeveless shirt, and helmet covering his face walked in, and came up to a guard.

"Kanjar Ro, you agree to let us probe, and display any, and all memories'?" Kanjar Ro scoffed, and walked to a platform. "I've got nothing to hide." He went up to the prosecutor. "State your name, and profession." Kanjar Ro lifted up his visor, showing insect-like eye's. "Kanjar Ro, I'm a pirate." The Prosecutor raised his eye-brow. "A criminal? Yet you came to bear witness to a crime, why?"

Kanjar Ro pointed to himself, and explained. "I may steal thing's, but it's nothing compared to what he did." He pointed to John as the crowd whispered among themselves'. Naruto with his hood off looked at Kanjar Ro, and narrowed his eyes. He turned on his Detective Vision, and a box with Kanjar Ro's heartbeat, and pulse came up on his lenses. "Superman.. Check his heart."

Superman looked confused but looked at Kanjar Ro. "His heart's racing." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, he's lying." Hawkgirl leaned over to them. "Then we should tell them." Naruto looked over to her. "They could just say Superman's lying, and that I rigged these. We did say John's our friend when we came in. They'll just assume we're trying to rig evidence to help him out."

Hawkgirl huffed, and crossed her arm's. "Lawyer's can twist thing's around to help their case." Naruto finished turning back to the trail." A white light came down on Kanjar Ro, and he explained what John did. His memories' was broadcasted showing John stopping him, being attacked by other ships, and a beam from his ring deflecting on to another planet, and causing it to explode. "Three billion.. That's how many died." Kanjar Ro finished before floating down.

Recess was called, and the other's walked down to talk to John. "So you're just clearing your name? Is that why you didn't put up a fight back on Earth?" Flash asked as John glared. "I told you to stay out of this." Naruto walked up to him, passing, and brushing against Kanjar Ro."Kanjar Ro_ is_ lying about something." John looked up to where Ajuris 4. was. "You see that? I did it, I'm guilty."

He was then taken to his holding cell. "Three billion died.. I'm not buying it." Flash said as Superman thought for a second. "I don't ither." He walked over, and glanced up to the sky. "I want to take a closer look." Hawkgirl looked to him. "Why? John say's he's guilty, and no one's disputing the fact's." Superman turned, and walked up to J'onn. "Maybe I am. J'onn I need you to come with me."

He turned to the other's. "Flash, Kage, Hawkgirl can you buy us some time?" Naruto crossed his arms before replying. "We'll do our best." He, and the other's went back to the top of the stand's as Superman, and J'onn left. Later, John stood back up with Kanjar Ro floating beside him. "John Stewart, you may now question your own accuser." The head in the middle said as John looked down. "No questions."

"Are you sure? You do have the right to defend yourself." The female said as John nodded. "I object! This trial's a farce!" Flash yelled out. "What are you doing?" Hawkgirl hissed at him. "Buying time." Flash replied before speeding down. "You should hear both side's before passing judgment." The head's looked to each other. "We don't want any lingering doubt's about our judgment." The female said as the other head's agreed.

"Who will defend him?" The second head asked as Flash looked up to them. "Don't you have any lawyer's?" The first head looked down before replying. "No, we took care of the lawyer's long ago." The female head continued on for the first head. "But you could speak for him.. But you'll share his judgment." Flash's eye's widened, and looked to John. "What that's crazy!" The first head looked back to him. "That's how we solved our lawyer problem."

Flash floated up. "Before I begin I would like to talk about corpus.." Naruto face palmed as Flash rambled. "I have a feeling this will end badly." He said before noticing Hawkgirl leaving. following after her, they came to the cafeteria, and saw a group of Green Lantern's eating at a table. "Why aren't you at the trial?" She asked as one scoffed.

"Why? We know what's going to happen.. John's gave us a bad name." Hawkgirl growled having Naruto take a few step's away from her. She attacked him with her mace, and he blocked using his ring. The bartender ran over waving his tentacle's. "Friend's please no weapon's, no weapon's!" Hawkgirl looked to him. "You think I need this to fight?" She threw her mace at a support, and continued to fight as Naruto sat down beside a Green Lantern who isn't fighting.

"Not going to help your lady friend?" He asked Naruto who shook his head. "No... She would kick my ass if I try to help." He replied as the Green Lantern took a sip of his drink. "I'm Killawog.. Why are you defending John?" Killawog asked catching a Green Lantern from going through the window. "He's my friend what else do I need." Killawog just raised an eyebrow.

"A friend will bail you out of jail... But a true friend will be right beside you smoking a cigarette saying 'Damn.. That was fun!'.. I think Flash would be in that group if John's found guilty." Killawog looked at the fight, stood up, and broke it up. "Enough! She's right, John's one of us so we should do all we can to help." He flew off with Hawkgirl carrying Naruto followed. Looking down they saw Kanjar Ro talking to a Manhunter.

Looking at each other, they flew off in another direction, going to a roof, and watched them. "Look's like the Manhunter's are also in on this." Naruto commented seeing Kanjar Ro run off. They followed him to his ship. "There's one we can 'borrow'." Naruto said pointing to an empty ship. Getting in it they followed Kanjar Ro to where Superman, and J'onn are looking at a machine on a moon.

"Get me close." Naruto said putting on a space suit. As she did that, Naruto disappeared in a gold flash, and reappeared beside Kanjar Ro. Putting a kunai to his throat he whispered to him. "Land, now." Gulping, he landed on a smooth surface beside Superman. "How did you get in his ship?" Superman asked as Hawkgirl landed. "I put a marker on him when he walked past us at recess." Naruto explained as Hawkgirl flew out, and landed beside him.

"We followed him from Ajuris 5." J'onn pointed to him before asking. "He's behind this?" He then pointed to the big machine behind him. "No the Manhunter's seem to be." Naruto explained before Superman, and J'onn left with Kanjar Ro. "Wait for our signal before destroying it." Superman ordered as they flew away. As they waited, Naruto formed a green ball that took the shape of a shruriken.

"_John is innocent!_" They heard Superman yell from their earpiece. Naruto turned to Hawkgirl, before throwing a tri-pronged kunai down. "I got it." He ran up, and hit's the machine. "Fūton: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken)." Naruto flashed back before his attack expanded, and destroyed the machine. Looking up, they saw a planet reappear. "Well... Let's go back." Naruto said getting in their ship, and flew back.

"They saw the them with small elderly alien's in red, black trimmed robe's with the Green Lantern logo on them. "The Manhunter's are attacking Oa." Superman said before Green Lantern formed a ball around them, and took them to Oa. When they got there, they saw the Manhunter's attacking the city. Dropping from the ball everyone attacked with the help of other Green Lantern's.

Superman plowed threw as many as he could shooting laser's at the one's in the air. Flash, and Naruto took care of the one's on the ground, with Naruto throwing a bunch of tri-pronged kunai, and flashed cutting the head's off the one's near them. Suddenly green energy came out of a building with a silhouette of a Manhunter in it.

Then all of the Green Lanterns had started loosing their powers. The energy disappeared. "Beware my power. . . GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" John's voice yelled out as the energy came back, shooting the silhouette away. Soon all the Manhunter's were taken care off. The league sat talking to the other Green Lantern's. "You're some fighter lady." One said to Hawkgirl who's smiling at the compliment. "But we already knew that." Another one said rubbing his jaw.

Naruto elbowed her smirking. "You're blushing." She turned around to glare at him. "I am not." She said only causing his smirk to widened. John floated down, and the other's gathered around him. "You alright John?" J'onn asked as Green Lantern Nodded. "You believed in me... Even when I didn't." Flash sped up to him. "What are friend's for?" Naruto snorted at that. "Yeah speedster here was going to die with you."

Green Lantern formed another ball around them. "Let's go home." He said as they started floating up.

_Later at the Watchtower._

Naruto with his hood down was looking down at the Earth as he, and Hawkgirl was doing guard duty. "So why don't you tell me about yourself?" Hawkgirl looked up from typing in the computer. "Why?" She asked making him shrugged. "You're my friend, I just want to know you. You where a.. Cop back on Thanagar, right?" She nodded before replying. "A Detective." Naruto walked over, and stopped beside her. "What's your real name?"

She looked back up to him. "I don't want to call you Hawkgirl all the time." She looked down for a moment before replying. "Shayera Hol." Naruto smiled down at her. "Nice name." Shayera continued to type on the computer. "You know.. Flash was asking me question's before the Manhunter's came down. He had an ulterior motive though." She said making Naruto snort.

"I don't blame him, you're hot. But unlike him I'm not trying to get in your pant's... Unless I can talk Kara in to a three-way." He was force to dodge a wrench that Shayera threw at him. "So is that a no?" He asked as She glared at him. "You have until the count of ten." She threatened before she started counting down. "I'm sure I can convince her."

She stood up, and turned to him. "ZERO!" She yelled, and started chasing him around the room. "Get back here so I can kill you!" Naruto glanced back at her smiling. "Come on that was funny!" She continued chasing him, and that was the scene the other's came to as they walked in. Seeing his chance, Naruto dashed passed them and ran to the hanger. "Anyone going down?" He asked before Kara flew after him.

_Naruto's house Night._

Naruto, Kara, and Barbara are in Naruto's backyard sitting around a fire pit roasting marshmallows. "I can't believe you did that." Kara said as Naruto put's his marshmallow on a graham cracker with chocolate. "I was kidding... like eighty-five percent." She glared at him as he ate. "I was kidding." Hunter walked over with a steak in his mouth. "So you stopped a coup?" Barbara asked eating her s'more.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah the Manhunter's became self-aware basically, and wanted revenge on the Guardian's." Naruto explained standing up. "Want to camp out tonight? It a nice night." Barbara nodded. "Yeah it's Friday so why not, I'll call dad, and let him know." She got up, and walked away a few feet. "Want to go get an extra pajama for her?" Naruto asked Kara who nodded.

She flew away as Naruto walked inside, and got two tents. As he was setting them up, Kara flew back with two pajamas in her hand's. "Go change while I finish up here." The girl's went inside leaving Naruto to finish up. "Do you a radio, or anything?" Naruto asked the girl's from outside. "Yeah we'll listen to music before going to bed!" Kara replied as She, and Kara came out in blue pajama's, and short-sleeved shirt's.

Naruto walked inside giving Kara a kiss as he passed her, and in a few minute's came out in just a red pajama pant's with a small radio. He turned it on, and the three started taking as Hunter walked up, and lay down beside Barbara. "Don't worry, he won't bite." Naruto said seeing the slightly scared look Barbara gave. She hesitantly started petting him, and he leaned against her hand.

"See I told you." Barbara smiled as she continued petting Hunter. "Is it alright If I help you on your patrol's tomorrow? I told dad I'm staying with Kara for the week-end." Shrugging Naruto replied. "Sure I don't see why not. We can even be a team. I know other hero's/sid.. Apprentice's that form a team from time, to time." Naruto corrected himself seeing Kara's glare."

"And what would we call ourselves'?" Barbara asked resting her head on her hand. "It can't be the Justice League." Naruto thought for a moment before smiling. "How about team 'Young Justice'?" The girl's just stared at him. "What? You don't think it will catch on?" He asked as they continued to talk. Kara looked up, and saw a meteor shower. "Hey look."

Looking up Barbara gasped. "Wow you don't see that in the city." She said as Naruto looked up. "Yeah it's one reason I moved out here." They continued to talk through out the night.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistake's. **

**Beta: Jebest4781**

**1. Just because I don't want to add any member's to the league until the second show. I'll still have her team up with Naruto for some original thing's.(patrolling, and stopping villains.) If anyone want's to send idea's for anything please feel free to.**

**OK a little short under a thousand then the cut off mark. But everything I could think of to add I want to use for a later chapter. Also I'll do the Young Justice part as a separate story. Because I forgot about Zantanna being a teenager on that show, and a viewer Jebest4781 let me know that Wally West is this Flash, and he's Kid Flash in Y.J.(I thought this Flash was Barry Allen.) So I'll do a spin-off in the Y.J. crossover when I get to the end of Unlimited.**

**Also I don't remember a lot on these show's so if there's anything important I should know beforehand please let me know.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	3. Chapter III: The Enemy Below

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: The Enemy Below.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"I don't blame him, you're hot. But unlike him I'm not trying to get in your pant's... Unless I can talk Kara in to a three-way." He was force to dodge a wrench that Shayera threw at him. "So is that a no?" He asked as She glared at him. "You have until the count of ten." She threatened before she started counting down. "I'm sure I can convince her."_

_She stood up, and turned to him. "ZERO!" She yelled, and started chasing him around the room. "Get back here so I can kill you!" Naruto glanced back at her smiling. "Come on that was funny!" She continued chasing him, and that was the scene the other's came to as they walked in. Seeing his chance, Naruto dashed passed them and ran to the hanger. "Anyone going down?" He asked before Kara flew after him._

_Naruto's house Night._

_Naruto, Kara, and Barbara are in Naruto's backyard sitting around a fire pit roasting marshmallows. "I can't believe you did that." Kara said, as Naruto put's his marshmallow on a graham cracker with chocolate. "I was kidding... like eighty-five percent." She glared at him as he ate. "I was kidding." Hunter walked over with a steak in his mouth. "So you stopped a coup?" Barbara asked eating her s'more._

_Naruto nodded. "Yeah the Manhunter's became self-aware basically, and wanted revenge on the Guardian's." Naruto explained standing up. "Want to camp out tonight? It a nice night." Barbara nodded. "Yeah it's Friday so why not, I'll call dad, and let him know." She got up, and walked away a few feet. "Want to go get an extra pajama for her?" Naruto asked Kara who nodded._

_She flew away as Naruto walked inside, and got two tents. As he was setting them up, Kara flew back with two pajamas in her hands. "Go change while I finish up here." The girl's went inside leaving Naruto to finish up. "Do you have a radio, or anything?" Naruto asked the girl's from outside. "Yeah we'll listen to music before going to bed!" Kara replied as She, and Kara came out in blue pajamas, and short-sleeved shirts._

_Naruto walked inside giving Kara a kiss as he passed her, and in a few minutes came out in just a red pajama pants with a small radio. He turned it on, and the three started taking as Hunter walked up, and lay down beside Barbara. "Don't worry, he won't bite." Naruto said seeing the slightly scared look Barbara gave. She hesitantly started petting him, and he leaned against her hand._

_"See I told you." Barbara smiled as she continued petting Hunter. "Is it alright If I help you on your patrol's tomorrow? I told dad I'm staying with Kara for the week-end." Shrugging Naruto replied. "Sure I don't see why not. We can even be a team. I know other hero's/side . . . Apprentice's that form a team from time, to time." Naruto corrected himself seeing Kara's glare."_

_"And what would we call ourselves'?" Barbara asked resting her head on her hand. "It can't be the Justice League." Naruto thought for a moment before smiling. "How about team 'Young Justice'?" The girl's just stared at him. "What? You don't think it will catch on?" He asked as they continued to talk. Kara looked up, and saw a meteor shower. "Hey look."_

_Looking up Barbara gasped. "Wow you don't see that in the city." She said as Naruto looked up. "Yeah it's one reason I moved out here." They continued to talk through out the night._

**Now.**

_Ocean, USS Defiant (Submarine)._

"Sir, unidentified craft approaching." A man said looking at the radar. "Bering Zero, One, Zero." The Captain, A dark-skinned man with a moustache walked over, and looked down. "At this depth? Establish radio contact." He ordered a woman behind him who nodded, and pressed a few buttons. "I've tried all frequency's, no responses. "Whatever it is, it's big, and closing in fast." The first man said as the Captain turned forward.

"Evasive maneuvers. Down twenty degree's." the sub started sinking deeper as a big jet looking sub sailed up to them. "It's still closing sir!" The first man yelled before they were rammed. A red light, and alarm came on while the sub shook. "Damage report!" The captain yelled as the woman looked t her screen. "Starboard's rudder's are out!" The first man looked at his screen.

"The hostile craft's returning!" The Captain pulled down a receiver, and gave out orders. "Prepare torpedo tube's." The first man turned to him. "There's no time!" They were rammed again. "This is the USS Defiant. We've sustained heavy damage we're going down. Repeat we're going down." The woman gave out a distress signal as they crashed on the ocean floor.

_Naruto, Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman. A Few Minutes Later._

Lightning flashed as they where flying in a storm to where the distress signal from the USS Defiant is signaling. "So any idea what happened?" Naruto asked Superman who looked over to him. "They could have just scraped up against something. But we should be ready for anything." He explained as Green Lantern spoke out. "USS Defiant this is the Justice League, help is on the way." They went underneath the water and started looking for the sub.

"I've locked on to the distress beacon, we're close." Wonder Woman said looking at the screen as Superman stood up, and pointed ahead. "We're not the only one's!" In front of them is a huge sub that started firing at them. Green Lantern dodged the missiles, and led the ship in to a canyon eventually getting the sub caught in it. "Ha! Lost them." Green Lantern said before looking forward, and seeing two more subs.

"Yeah, you lost them." Naruto replied sarcastically as Superman stood up, opened a compartment, and took out a breathing mask. "Those Sailor's won't stand a chance if we keep playing cat, and mouse let's go. Kage take the control's." He ordered walking out with Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern. "Ok I see why you brought me now." Naruto said to them as a wall came up to keep water from getting in.

"Holy crap!" Naruto cursed dodging missiles that were shot at the ship. "Doesn't maneuver as well in water." He commented seeing the other's attack the subs, and destroying them. He then saw another sub come up with people all but one in black, and silver armor on jet skies'. Naruto saw a man in green/gold armor with blonde hair, moustache, goatee, silver earrings, and necklace, holding a trident talking to the others.

He held down the button on his glasses', and scanned the blond-haired man. "Let's see. It say's his name is Arthur a.k.a as Aquaman, and he's the. . . King of Atlantis! I thought Bruce was messing with me when he put that in." Naruto said looking on, as the others were able to get the Sailor's out with Green Lantern's ring. Hearing the wall come down, Naruto turned, and saw Wonder Woman walk in taking her mask off.

"So . . . how did it go?" He asked as Wonder Woman sat beside him, and buckled up. "We'll have to leave the sub . . . but we're taking the people." Naruto looked back to Aquaman. "Doesn't he know that could pollute the ocean? What if something, or someone causes an accident?" He asked again as they floated up to the top, and went in the air.

"We don't want to get on his bad side . . . Superman is convincing him to go to the World Assembly to talk." She replied hitting another button, and switching to flying mode, and following after Green Lantern. Naruto took a glance back seeing Superman talking to Aquaman.

_Atlantis Throne Room._

"The surface dwellers are barbaric! They sail their weapon's in our sea, and pollute it." A soldier with a black goatee said to Atlantis' Ruler, and a man in green robe's with long brown hair in a ponytail standing beside him. "There's only one way to make sure Atlantis' safe. And my troop's are ready to take action." He finished as a woman with long red hair in a green dress, and eye's with a golden-spiked tiara, walked up holding a baby boy with blonde hair, and green eye's walked up, and stood beside Aquman.

"What kind of action?" Arthur asked the soldier. "We have the technology to wipe them off the face of the Earth, just give the order." Aquaman took a breath before replying. "General Brak, I decide policy her, not you." General Brak eye's widened before talking again. "How long must we stay back?" The brown-haired man stepped forward raising his hand.

"General Brak, your King has spoken." He said as General Brak stood back, and bowed. "I'm sorry your Highness." Aquaman looked to the woman for a moment before turning back. "General Brak, I'll consider your plan. But this is serious, I'll need time on the matter." He left with the woman following after him. Later on, Arthur was with his wife holding their son.

His son reached up, grabbed some of his hair, and tugged down. Aquaman chuckled at him. "He has a strong grip Mera." Mera walked over, and smiled. "He takes after his father." Their son soon fell asleep, and after putting him in his crib Arthur sighed. "What kind of future am I making for our son?" He asked pacing around the room. "What ever you decide, I'm sure it'll be the right decision."

She held his hands in her own. "Your hands are strong, and noble I'll gladly place my fate in them." She gave him a quick kiss, and left the room leaving Arthur to his thoughts.

_At the Watchtower._

"I'm sorry General, lives' were at stake, there was nothing we could do." Superman said in to his phone. The others are on the other side talking. "The Admiral's right. We shouldn't have left the sub, and it's in the hands of a mad man." Green Lantern angrily said as Wonder Woman turned to him. "He's not a mad man. He's just looking out for his people." Naruto raised his arm.

"Took the word's out of my mouth. It's kind of how the leader's of my world are, at the end of the day they look out only for their own village." Green Lantern snorted before walking away. "Who's going to protect us from him?" Naruto deadpanned at his retreating form. "Isn't that our job? I mean we defeated bigger problems than him. . Remember the invasion? The Manhunters?" Green Lantern didn't reply as he went to the hanger.

Naruto sighed before turning to Wonder Woman. "I've meant to ask you about your island. I knew a village that was similar to it." Wonder Woman turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He nodded before explaining. "Yeah, except they didn't hate men, and would marry the one who defeated them in combat. I met one right before coming here." He went in to telling her about Shizuka.

"So, do you still miss your friend's?" She asked as he gave a small smile. "Sometimes, but I still keep in contact with them every now, and then." They continued to make small talk until they heard a scream. "NARUTO!" Flash came speeding in, wearing a pink uniform. "Hey Flash, anything up?" Naruto asked as if nothing was wrong. Flash just glared at him before pointing at him self as Wonder woman snickered.

"What the hell did you do to my costume?! These aren't cheap you know!" Hawkgirl, and Supergirl came in, saw Flash, and fell down laughing. "It's not funny!" He yelled over to them before turning back to Naruto . . . Only to find him gone. "I'll get you back for this!" He yelled in to his earpiece before speeding away.

Later, Naruto was changing channels on the TV as Green Lantern stormed up to Wonder Woman, and J'onn. "I knew we couldn't trust that Fishman! The sub's stripped, and the plutonium is gone!" Naruto looked back as they talked. "And you think Aquaman's responsible?" Wonder Woman asked him as he snorted. "Who else Princess?" Naruto spoke up from his spot.

"Maybe someone want's to frame him." They turned to him as he explained. "This happens quite a lot in my world, people would frame a Leader for something to discredit them, or usurp them." Naruto turned back to the TV and continued. "Truth be told, I was framed for killing jonin in two villages, and attempted murder of the Leader of another village." He finished as he continued flipping through channels.

"_Aquaman then barged through . . ._" He passed the channel before pausing. Changing back, he spoke up to the others behind him. "Guys . . . Aquaman's not in Atlantis." The other's walked up, and saw Snapper Carr at the World Assembly.

_Aquaman at the World Assembly._

"First you steal a nuclear sub, then you threatened us with peace, who gave you the right?!" A diplomat asked as Aquaman crossed his arms. "I'm the born ruler of Atlantis." Everyone started arguing with him until Superman, with the others burst through the door. "Aquaman wait!" Naruto walked in front of him, and put's a hand on his shoulder.

"These things will take time, besides they're looking out for their people like you're looking out for yours." Naruto took a step back as Aquaman looked at the Diplomats for a moment before walking out. "Wait." Wonder Woman walked in front of him, only for Aquaman to roughly push her to Naruto. "Wow, his wife's a lucky woman if she could handle him." He commented following after Atlantis' ruler.

When they got to the doors, they saw Aquaman walk passed the reporters. Naruto then noticed a shine out of the corner of his eyes, and looked up at the building to his left. Eye's widening, he threw a tri-pronged kunai near Aquaman, and flashed to him just as a missile hits them. Both Naruto and Aquaman were then thrown into a stone fountain breaking it.

"No." Superman whispered as he flew over, and saw Naruto with blood coming down his face, and Aquaman's eyes rolling back in to his head.

_Metropolis News._

"_And after the explosion, the Justice League took both Kage and Aquaman to the hospital._" Snapper Carr reported as the scene of Superman with Aquaman, and Wonder Woman with Naruto flying off from the scene played. "_We have just received word that thanks to Kage, Aquaman didn't suffer any major damage, and will be fine. He's expected to make a full recovery._"

General Brak turned off the screen as a brown-haired man in Aquaman's robes walked in. "Even if he's alright we can't let this attack go unpunished." He said as General Brak walked up. "With all due respect Lord Orm, but you don't have the authority to give orders. The King is. ." Orm interrupted him.

"The King's injured, and they could have lied so we wouldn't retaliate, or they could attack him while he's recovering. And the Prince is still an infant." General Brak continued explaining. "Even so the law must . . . " Orm interrupted him again. "The Prince will take the throne when he comes of age." Mera walked in with a worried look. "Orm, did you hear?" She asked as Orm walked up, and hugged her.

"Oh dear Mera, I'm so sorry for your loss." Mera broke the hug, and looked at him. "You speak as if he died." Orm sighed before explaining. "He may be . . . All we know is he could have been attacked again, or they're not giving us the full report."

_Metropolis Hospital._

"How are they Doctor?" Wonder Woman asked the Doctor as he walked out from working on Aquaman, and Naruto. "Well . . . Aquaman's vitals are stable but he has a concussion and we can't pierce his skin to help him." Green Lantern walked up. "And what about Kage?" The doctor looked at the window. "Kage took the worst, with bruised ribs, internal bleeding, and a nasty bump on the head. He's healing very fast, I've never seen anything like it."

"I can help Aquaman." They turned around, and saw Batman walk out of the shadows. They rushed Aquaman to the room Batman set up a healing tank, and put him in it. Batman gave the Doctor a clipboard. "Keep saline levels at three-point three percent." Before anything else could be said they heard a females voice yell out. "WHERE IS HE?!"

Supergirl flew in the door, tears running down her face. "Where's Kage?!" Superman pointed down the hall. "Room three hundred." Nodding, Supergirl sped down the hall, and in to the room.

_Later._

Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman, J'onn, Naruto with bandages covering his neck, and shoulders with Supergirl pestering him, and Green Lantern who's watching the reporter's outside are looking at Aquaman. "Supergirl I'm fine, everything but a few bruises are healed." That didn't stop Supergirl. "I was scared ok! When I get my hands on the person. ." Naruto silenced her with a kiss. "I'm fine. Thanks' for the concern."

"He's coming too." Superman said seeing Aquaman move. Green Lantern walked over to the front of the tube. "Good, now maybe we can get some answers." He started banging on the tube. "Don't you go to the aquarium? You're not supposed to tap the glass." Naruto said as Green Lantern ignored him. "What did you do with the plutonium?!" Aquaman woke up, looked at him, and jumped out of the tube.

"Plutonium?" He asked as Green Lantern glared at him. "The ones on the sub. You stole it!" Aquaman looked at him confused. "My order's were to leave the sub as it laid." Naruto thought for a second before asking Aquaman a question. "Do you have anyone who'd want to start a war? Or possibly take your throne?" Aquaman turned to him. "My General tried to convince me to attack, but I gave order's to stand down."

"And after you had come up here, you have an assassin after you, I think someone wants you dead to start a war." Naruto finished as Aquaman started walking out. "Wait I can help." Batman said as Aquaman turned to him, and raised an eyebrow.

Outside Paramedic's were taking Aquaman to an ambulance as reporters started swarming around them as the Justice League are watching from on top of surrounding buildings. "I hope your plan works Batman." Wonder Woman said in to her earpiece as Naruto looked around with his glasses'. "I see someone." He said pointing down at the ground at a man beside a mailbox.

"I see him." Batman replied throwing a batarang at the man who's aiming a bazooka at the hospital, and hits it causing the missile to hit the ground. The man ran in to a manhole as Superman followed, and tried opening it, only to be shocked when he touched it. Batman, and J'onn came down, and J'onn phased down to the man now in a red, silver trimmed suit passed him riding on a bike.

"Kage, Diana he's headed towards you." Wonder Woman and Naruto jumped down, and Wonder Woman punched the pavement created a hole just as the man passed. Wonder Woman flew ahead, and dropped down to him. "End of the line." She said but the man fired up, and made debris fall on her. Up above, Naruto followed him using his Detective Vision.

"Ok Batman threw down some claptraps so that should stop him . . . Ouch." Naruto said seeing the man crash. "Ok Batman now just get him." He finished seeing Batman walk up. He saw the man throw a smoke bomb, and ran off. Following him, Naruto caught him getting in to a van, and speed off. Getting his bow, Naruto picked up an arrow with white writing on the shaft.

He shot the van, and flashed to it, sticking on it with chakra. Walking to the roof, he started going through hand signs. "Doton: Supaiku No Jutsu (Earth Release: Spike Jutsu)." (**1**.) Spikes came up a few feet away, and popped the tires of the van. Naruto jumped off as it crashed. Superman flew over, and picked the man out. "Deadshot?" Naruto asked as Supergirl floated down. "You know him Kage?"

"I've run in to him a few times, he's a hired gun." The others came down, and Wonder Woman walked up. "Who paid you?" Deadshot looked over to her. "Now come on babe I can't say, professional ethics." He looked her up, and down checking her out. "But if you make it worth my while . . ." Batman then took him a few feet away as Kara sighed. "Pervert." Naruto looked to her, and smirked.

"Well you Heroines, and Villainess's are hot, and dress in revealing clothing. I don't blame him for checking her out." Kara punched him lightly in the arm, getting him to wince. "So do you check them out also?" She asked as he started sweating. "N . . No, never honey." Supergirl snorted, and crossed her arms. "Yeah right." Batman brought Deadshot back and started asking questions.

"Who hired you?" Dead shot brushed off some dust before answering. "I don't know their name, I never ask question's." Batman just glared at him. "Not good enough, how were you paid?" Deadshot turned to the back of his van showing an opened chest with gold coins, and small statues. "In gold." Batman walked over, and picked one up. "Spanish doubloons." Everyone looked to him. "Where would they get that?" Naruto asked as J'onn spoke up.

"Atlantis." Their eyes widened. "Called it. Knew someone from there wanted him dead." Naruto said before Green Lantern floated down, rubbing his jaw. "Too late to warn him, he's already heading back." Wonder Woman sighed before looking up. "Hera help him." Superman thought for a moment before turning to Supergirl. "I want you to stay up here incase this person attacks while we go to Atlantis to help out Aquaman. "Kara sighed as she nodded. "Ok that's a good plan."

_Naruto, J'onn, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Superman._

"We're coming up on Atlantis," Wonder Woman said looking at a screen. Suddenly a sub, and a bunch of men on jet skis came up in front. "Go on outside, I'll take the control's, and get the ship out-of-the-way. We really need to get the jet upgraded to fight these." Naruto said as the other's left to fight. "I really need to find a way to help fight under-water." Naruto sighed seeing the others take care of the soldiers, and sub.

Only to get hit by depth charges. "Well damn, I'll need to hide, and help when they're alone." Later, Naruto saw them with a device on their heads, being put in a room with a glass wall coming up, filling with water. Focusing, Naruto flashed beside Wonder Woman. "Need help?" He asked as the water stopped, and the guards started attacking the glass. He pulled the device off her, and Superman, having them pull out of their restraint's, and attack the guards.

"How did you get in here?" Wonder Woman asked standing over a guard. "I tagged everyone with my Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) incase something like this happened." Naruto explained as he walked up to J'onn, and pulled the device off him, and then Green Lantern. "How did you . . .?" Walking out, Naruto saw Mera with a mace in hand. "Never mind I need help to find my husband." She said as they nodded, and left to the throne room, attacking guards along the way.

Later, everyone but Naruto, and Wonder Woman left to search the palace. "We've searched the palace." J'onn said phasing up before Superman flew in. "And we still haven't found him." Naruto's eyes widened, and everyone looked to where he was staring. Aquaman walked in, holding his son who's wearing nothing. Mera ran up, and hugged him.

"My love you're alright." She let's go, and Aquaman hands her their son. "So is our son." He grasps his left arm, and Mera looks down. "Your hand!" She exclaimed seeing a blanket wrapped around where his left hand was. "Where is Orm?" He asked as Naruto walked up, and pulled a syringe out of his pocket. "This will help numb the pain." He stuck Aquaman before they took him to the Doctor.

The Doctor was working on him as Mera, and the others were watching. "His own hand." Superman commented as Green Lantern crossed his arms. "Told you he was a mad man." Mera turned to yell at him, but Naruto spoke up. "You'd be surprise what a parent will do when the life of their child's at stake. Mine took a demon's claw meant for me through their stomach an hour after I was born."

Everyone turned to him but didn't press the matter further. "Superman we have a problem at the North Pole. Thermal reading's show the temperature rising fast." Batman said through the earpiece. "If that continues the ecosystem effects could be catastrophic." J'onn commented before Green Lantern spoke up. "Then we should go investigate." Wonder Woman turned to look at Aquaman.

"What about the crisis here?" Aquaman spoke up. "They may be related." He went on to explain how he set up a thermal reactor to melt the polar ice caps. "We should hurry, and stop him." Naruto said turning around, only for Aquaman to stop him. "And he will be." Standing up, Aquaman lift's his left arm showing a silver hook replacing his hand.

_North Pole._

"Aquaman wait!" Aquaman looked up, and saw Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, and Green Lantern flying above him. "Why are you following me?" He asked with Wonder Woman replying. "We want to help." Aquaman sighed as he continued walking. "It's my fight." They floated in front of him. "It would be easier with help." Aquaman stared at them for a moment. "Just stay out of my way." Suddenly they were attacked by a missile, and jumped back.

Subs came out of the water, and shot them again. Everyone flew at them with Green Lantern bringing Aquaman to the water, and dropped him as soldiers came out and rushed them. "Superman the glaciers are starting to melt." Batman said in his earpiece as he, and Naruto flew in the bat jet. "And at this rate they won't last long." Naruto finished as he looked around.

"So . . . where are the bat snacks?" He asked as Batman sighed. "I don't have any snacks, and I don't put 'bat' in front of everything." Batman replied to Naruto. "So Joker was kidding when I helped you escort him to Arkham that one time?" He asked before shrugging. "Oh well, at least it's the worst thing he did." He said as Batman raised an eyebrow.

"What would have been the worst he could have done?" Batman asked as Naruto glanced seeing Aquaman jump on a killer whale over some soldiers. "He could have escaped, took over the asylum, and we would have spent the rest of the night rounding everyone up." He finished watching Wonder Woman attack a soldier with her lasso pulling him up in the air before dropping him in the water.

"We should get to the reactor." Naruto commented as Batman nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking." He replied taking the jet to where the reactor signal was located. Green Lantern flew up to them. "There's not much time. If the reactor isn't shut down, the world is doomed." Batman said as they closed in. "I guess this is a bad time to say I told you so." Green commented as Naruto snorted.

"You said Aquaman's behind this, it was his brother." Landing, they went inside and saw Aquaman fighting Orm. "Let's just shut down the reactor as Aquaman takes care of him." Naruto whispered as Green Lantern took them to the reactor. "No!" Orm shouted seeing them. Naruto shot an arrow at his feet, and with a flash of light blinded him for a moment.

"Damn, we'll need to shut it down from inside." Batman said causing Green Lantern's eyes to widen. "Can your ring protect me?" He asked as Green Lantern nodded. "It should. But you'll need to hurry." Green Lantern cloaked Batman who went inside. Outside Aquaman, and Orm were fighting on an ice bridge just outside from where the reactor is.

Orm tackled Aquaman down to a lower bridge, and tried stabbing Aquaman with his trident. Aquaman kicked him away, stood up, and walked over to Orm. Only for Orm to cut him with a knife. Orm stood up, and pushed Aquaman against the wall. "You're not fit to wear the . . ." Orm stopped as the bridge collapsed except the section Aquaman was on. Hanging on, Orm looked up. "Brother, help me."

Aquaman bent down, and picked up his trident. "I believe this belongs to me." Orm slipped, and screamed as he fell down below. Naruto shot an arrow down with the tip opening, and clamping down near Aquaman. A rope was connected to it leading up to Naruto. Picking up the arrow, Aquaman wrapped the rope around his left arm, swung over to the other side, and climbed up.

"You going to be alright? He was your brother." Aquaman nodded, and walked over as the reactor shut down, and Batman crawled out. "The threat is over." Aquaman commented as they walked out.

_Later Atlantis._

"Take them away." Aquaman ordered the soldiers who took General Brak, and the soldiers who followed Orm away. Aquaman sighed, and looked to the others. "I can only blame myself. My fear of the surface blinded me to what I really should have feared." He said before glancing at his hook. "And it had costed me greatly." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "No it didn't. You still have your wife and child. I think giving a hand is a small price for their safety."

Aquaman walked over to look at his city. "You're right. All I ever wanted was peace for Atlantis." Superman walked over to him. "With all that's happened it won't be easy." Aquaman sighed, and looked to his family. "I know, but some sacrifices are worth it." Naruto smiled, walked up, and put's his tri-pronged kunai on the throne. "Throw that down if you need help, or need to talk right away." He explained before he, and the other's left.

_Later at the Daily Planet._

Lois Lane was walking out of the Daily Planet when she hears a voice behind her. "So . . . I did promise an interview." Turning around, she saw Naruto leaning against the wall in his costume without his bow. Taking a glance around, she saw everyone walking passed them like he wasn't there. "I put an illusion around us so we wouldn't be bothered." He explained as he walked over to her.

"There a place we can do this alone? It may not look like it, but it's hard holding this illusion up." Looking around, Lois saw an empty balcony with tables up a few stories high. "Up there." Nodding, Naruto picked her up, and jumped over before running up the wall. "Sorry about being late, Hawkgirl and I do guard duty at the Watchtower the most since we don't have jobs." Lois shook her head. "It's alright." Lois said putting a voice recorder on the table.

"Tell me about yourself, how did you go from a rookie hero to being one of the saviors of the world?" Naruto thought for a moment before replying. "Well I'm like Superman, and Supergirl." Lois raised an eyebrow. "You're from another world?" Naruto shook his head. "I'm from another universe." He smiled at her dumbfounded look. "So everyone from your world can do what you do?" She asked as he nodded. "If you start your training at a young age." He started explaining. "A young age?"

Naruto nodded, before explaining further. "Yeah, in my world we're shinobi, or ninja, and we train from about the age of six . . . Unless you're from a ninja family." Lois looked appalled at that. "So your world had child soldiers?" Naruto sighed before bringing his hands in front of him. "In a way, but the kids do chores like taking care of gardens, and walking dogs."

"There are also ninjas with 'special' powers." Lois leaned forward resting her head on her arm. "Really like what?" Naruto leaned back in his chair, and continued to explain. "Well if Superman was in my world not only will he have my powers but him, and only his kids will have his." Naruto went on to explain more about his world, and have his picture taken for the article. "Well . . . I'm sure I'll see you when I help Superman out, since he practically saves you all the time." Naruto said as they walked out of the building.

Lois's eyebrow twitched. "He doesn't save me all the time." Naruto smirked as he walked up to his red motorcycle, Lois seeing it jaw-dropped. "A . . . A Dodge Tomahawk!" (**2**.) Lois yelled seeing the motorcycle. "Yeah it's mine. I had it customized to fit two incase I help another hero who can't fly." He got on, and put on his helmet making sure Lois didn't see his face.

He tossed her another one. "I'll give you a ride home, don't worry I go the speed limit unless I'm stopping a criminal." Putting on the helmet, she got on back, and held on to Naruto as he drove her to her apartment.

_Later._

The sun was setting as Naruto drove to his home where he saw Kara, in a black shirt, and jeans sat on the swing set petting Hunter. He drove to the back of the house where he built a garage to keep the motorcycle in. He put his thumb on a small seal beside the throttle, channeled chakra to it, and the bike changed in to a silver color. Changing into a red shirt and leaving his cargo pants on walked up to Kara.

"Eventful day?" She asked as he sat beside her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her. "Just gave Lois that interview I promised her." Hunter walked over, and had laid down beside them as they swung a little. "You know . . . I talked to Tsunade, that seal you made to help those frogs talk in English is great." Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh yeah, what about?"

"About how you may need to marry more girls." (**3**.) Naruto froze for a moment. "Damn really? I was hoping I wouldn't, but I am from a clan with only a few people left." Naruto said as they watched the sun set. "You know, I would like to see your home when you find a way to return." (**4**.) Kara said as Naruto smirked.

"No you wouldn't, you complain about how Earth's technology is dated compared to yours. My world's best technology is practically the V.H.S." Kara looked up to him for a moment. "Really? You can do what ever you want with the elements, but you only mastered '80's technology?" She asked before she busted out laughing. "It's not funny." Naruto whined as Kara stopped, and gave him a quick kiss.

"I still want to see it." She said leaning against him, eventually falling asleep. Naruto smiled before picking her up bridal style, and took her to a spare bedroom, took off her shoes, and put her in the bed. He walked down, and phoned Jonathan. "Hey, Kara fell asleep so I put her in a spare bedroom." After talking to him for a moment, Naruto hung up the phone, and went to bed.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. I'm not sure if that's the name or a real jutsu. If anyone knows the real name feel free to let me know.**

**2. Just type Dodge Tomahawk for a better image. Just picture a seat for a passenger.**

**3. Just to put it out there because I'll try to add Hawkgirl, and Diana by the end of first season. **

**4. I'll probably have it to where he, and the others can go to Naruto's world in a few chapters so I can make original chapters of them going there.**

**Well nothing to say except I'll update my other story next so I'll be working on that until I finish the chapter. It may be a few more days because I'm fighting a cold at the moment.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	4. Chapter IV: Injustice For All

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A.N: Sorry about the late update, combination of not getting on the computer much, getting stuck on a couple of parts, and having a bad snowstorm I didn't feel comfortable writing in.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV: Injustice For All.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Later Atlantis._

_Aquaman walked over to look at his city. "You're right. All I ever wanted was peace for Atlantis." Superman walked over to him. "With all that's happened it won't be easy." Aquaman sighed, and looked to his family. "I know, but some sacrifices are worth it." Naruto smiled, walked up, and put's his tri-pronged kunai on the throne. "Throw that down if you need help, or need to talk right away." He explained before he, and the other's left._

_Later Naruto and Lois Lane._

_Lois's eyebrow twitched. "He doesn't save me all the time." Naruto smirked as he walked up to his red motorcycle, Lois seeing it jaw-dropped. "A… A Dodge Tomahawk!" Lois yelled seeing the motorcycle. "Yeah it's mine. I had it customized to fit too incase I help another hero who can't fly." He got on, and put on his helmet making sure Lois didn't see his face._

_He tossed her another one. "I'll give you a ride home, don't worry I go the speed limit unless I'm stopping a criminal." Putting on the helmet, she got on back, and held on to Naruto as he drove her to her apartment._

_Later at Naruto's house._

_"I still want to see it." She said leaning against him, eventually falling asleep. Naruto smiled before picking her up bridal style, and took her to a spare bedroom, took off her shoes, and put her in the bed. He walked down, and phoned Jonathan. "Hey, Kara fell asleep so I put her in a spare bedroom." After talking to him for a moment, Naruto hung up the phone, and went to bed._

**Now.**

_Clarks apartment Mid-day._ (**1**.)

"Of course Clark would asked me to house sit on the dullest week of Metropolis." Kara now wearing shorts, and a blue shirt said sitting on a couch flipping through the TV channels as Naruto walked in from the kitchen wearing black pants, and red shirt. He walked over, and sat down beside her. "It's not that bad… You got me with you, and besides even us heroes need a rest every now, and then." He said wrapping an arm around her.

Smiling, she leaned against him. "I guess you're right." She replied before straddling him. "I can think of something to pass the time." Naruto smirked as he held her. "Really?" Nodding, she leaned down for a kiss. "_Kage, Supergirl._" Kara sighed as she heard Batman over their earpieces. "Yeah we're here what's wrong?" Naruto asked as Kara rested her head on his chest.

"_Livewire has escaped over in Gotham, and Batgirl could use the help._" Batman replied as Kara got up, and quickly changed. After Naruto changed, he ran down the building, and in to an ally where he put his motorcycle. He, and Kara who flew above him left to Gotham.

_Night Gotham._

When Naruto, and Kara found Batgirl, they saw her ejecting out of the Batmobile holding on to a glider, and float a few feet away. Suddenly in a bolt of electricity, a woman was in front of her. She has white skin, with blue hair sanding up. Currently wearing a black leotard with a white lightning bolt on the middle with blue gloves, and black thigh high boots.

Kara flew over, and grabbed Batgirl out-of-the-way, as Naruto went through some hand signs before putting his hands on the ground. "Doton: Chikyū Dōmu (Earth Release: Earth Dome)." A dome came up over the woman and Naruto ran over to the girls. "You two alright?" He asked before the dome exploded. The woman tried to fire electric at them only for it to die down in her hand.

"Well…Lunchtime, see ya." She replied before disappearing in a bolt. "I'm guessing that's Livewire?" Naruto asked as the girls nodded. "Yep, welcome to Gotham." Batgirl replied before hearing sirens. Looking to the street, they saw several police cars coming up, and parking. One cop, an overweight man with dark hair came up to them, and asked questions.

"So she got away? I hate to say this but where's the Bat?" He asked as Naruto crossed his arms. "Out on another mission. Don't worry, he'll be back in a week." He replied before the cop glanced at the girls. "And I'm sure they could handle this." He said sarcastically before walking away. Kara stuck out her tongue at him as Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry about him, we'll just prove him wrong." Later Supergirl was flying with Batgirl sitting on her back, as Naruto followed under with his bike. "This is always awesome." Batgirl said as she held her arms out in front like she's flying. "I know that's the best part of this." Supergirl replied as she stared ahead of them. Seeing something, she pointed ahead. "What's that?"

Batgirl looked ahead, and saw electricity coming up in the air from a building. "Lets go." When they got to where the electricity is coming from Naruto sweat dropped. "A mall… Really?" They snuck in, and saw Livewire trying on clothes. "Too light." She said putting on a red dress. She quickly changed in to a blue dress. "Let me guess… Just right?" Turning around, Livewire saw Supergirl standing in front of her.

"Back for more huh?" She shot a bolt at Supergirl who flew away. Livewire followed after her, eventually catching her in a corner, and shocking her. Livewire started floating before something hits her, and covers her in grey dust. "What the hell is this stuff?" Livewire asked as Batgirl, and Naruto jumped down. "That dust is completely electric proof." Batgirl explained walking up.

Livewire stood up, and threw a punch, only for Batgirl to dodge, and punch her. "That it?" Naruto asked looking at the prone form of Livewire. "No Kage." Turning around, they saw a big vine carrying two women. One has green skin red hair, and dressed in a dark green leotard, gloves that go up her arm, and shoes. The other's in a red, and black harlequin outfit with white face makeup, and a black mask.

"Ivy, Harley?" Batgirl asked eyes widening. "Friends of yours?" Supergirl asked as Naruto, and Batgirl shook their heads. "Oh Kage I'm hurt. I thought he had something special." Ivy said as she walked over, and puts her hand on his face. Supergirl glared as Naruto deadpanned. "You know, your lust thing doesn't work on me Ivy." He replied making her pout.

She walked back to Harley before attacking them. Ivy blew some spores on to Supergirl, and vines suddenly started growing on her, and Harley used a glove on a spring hitting Batgirl in to a payphone as Naruto was helping Supergirl get out. "Step back." Supergirl said before she stared spinning, knocking the vines off of her. Ivy threw more spores at a dazed Batgirl, but Supergirl uses her heat vision to destroy them before dashing to Ivy.

She grabs Ivy who smirked. "So predictable, you just released the worlds deadliest allergen in the world." Looking back, she saw Naruto pulling a coughing Batgirl out of the smoking payphone. Dashing over, Naruto handed Batgirl to her. "We need to get her out of here now." Nodding, Supergirl flew up, and through the roof as Naruto disappeared in a flash.

_Barbara's Apartment._

Naruto pulled Barbara's mask off, took the mask from the oxygen tank, and puts it over her mouth. A moment later, Barbara opens her eyes, and saw Naruto standing over her. "Welcome back." He said as she sat up, and held the mask. He looked around, and saw a few computers, and a table set up for lab work. "So… how do you pay for this?" He asked as she explains she works for the police.

"It also gives me access to police activities." After a few minutes, Barbara got up, and puts her mask back on, and the trio left. Naruto got on his bike as Batgirl with a red tank on her back got on the passenger seat. "Wouldn't you like to fly?" He asked as she smiled. "When we're done, besides I wanted to ride this since you brought it." Putting on her helmet she wrapped her arms around Naruto who started the bike, and sped down the road.

"Sure you just didn't just want to hold a sexy man like me?" He asked feeling her grip harder on him as he went faster. "No." Naruto smirked while he turned down a street. Later, after talking with the Penguin, they came up to an abandoned animal park with various animal-shaped hedges. "See anything Supergirl?" Naruto asked as Supergirl looked around with x-ray vision.

She suddenly jolted back. "They know we're here" She exclaimed before being hit with a bolt of electricity. Livewire took the tank from Batgirl, and threw it at some trash bins. "Take Supergirl, and I'll take care of the others." She said over her shoulder to Ivy before walking over to Naruto, and Batgirl. She started attacking them forcing them to go take cover behind a rock.

"Can you distract her?" He asked as Batgirl glanced behind Livewire. "Yeah." She replied before running over to a trashcan, and picked up a lid. Livewire shot another bolt but nothing happened when it hit the lid. "Hey." Livewire turned around just as Naruto fired an arrow at her that opened up in to a net, and wrapped around her. She tried shocking them but nothing happened.

"That's not going to work. I coated the net so you can't use your powers." He explained before seeing Ivy on top of an elephant hedge, and tossed a tri-pronged kunai over. He flashed behind her, and knocked her out with a chop to the neck. "There that was easy." He commented stepping down, and helping Supergirl up. Later at Barbara's apartment Kara, and Barbara was sitting on the couch in robes with towels on their heads was watching the report with Bullock.

"_So who caught Ivy, Harley, and Livewire?_" The dark-haired female reporter asked him. "_Just a couple of rookies with Kage._" Kara, and Barbara looked on in shock. "Rookies!?" They yelled as Naruto in black pajamas pants came in, and sat down in-between them. "_Well maybe they have potential._" Bullock finished as the girls high-fived.

"I'm going to get the pop-corn. Barbara can you come, and get the drinks?" Kara asked as Barbara got up, and followed after. "So how are you, and Naruto doing?" She asked as Kara puts a bag of popcorn in the microwave. "Good, but something's come up in his world." Barbara looked at her. "What?" She asked as Kara sighed. "Did you read that article about him?"

Barbara nodded, and crossed her arms. "Yeah. It sounds pretty much like feudal Japan the way he described how things are run there with the leaders." She replied as Kara explained. "Well… He'll have to practice polygamy." Barbara blinked for a moment. "Wait… What?" She asked as Kara sighed. "It's because he's from a 'clan', the law came up after the villages were founded so the clans wouldn't die out because they fought all the time before."

"So since Naruto's from a clan where there isn't very many he'll have to take multiple women to bring it back?" Barbara asked as Kara nodded, and took the finished bag of popcorn out of the microwave. "How do you feel about this?" She asked again as Kara turned to her. "I'm not a fan but after talking to Naruto, and the leader of his village, I've come to accept it. Besides he hasn't picked up random women, or anything"

They walked back, and sat back down on the couch. After a moment, Barbara looked to them. "Guys." Kara, and Naruto looked over to her. "I want to throw my hat in the ring to join in on that harem of yours." Naruto looked surprised at that. "What?" He asked as Barbara explained. "Look I've been a little jealous of Kara ever since I met you, and you're like the perfect guy… So I want in."

Naruto was silent for a moment before speaking up. "If you're sure about this… But please, take some time to think it over before rushing in to things." They continued watching the movie, and talking through the night.

_Arkham Asylum, Next Night._

Naruto, in his costume and holding a small plant was walking beside a female officer with red hair in the woman's side of the asylum. "Your sure your tattoo will keep her powers off?" She asked as Naruto nodded. "Yeah they work on the other inmates. I just need to come here once a month, and reply the ink on them." He replied as they passed the female inmates.

"Why don't you just make them permanent?" Naruto looked over to her, and explain. "It may not look like it, but I'm not a master in certain parts of Sealing. And your body's are different from my universe so I don't want to harm anyone." (**2**.) He finished coming up to Ivy's cell with glass front. "Why hello Kage … Coming for a visit?" Ivy walked up wearing only a shirt with the top buttons undone, and panties.

"Yes Ivy, I thought I should see you and Harley off before leaving." He replied before putting the plant in the small door for food. Ivy raised an eyebrow as she picked the small plant up. "I could use this to escape." She said as Naruto smirked. "Won't work. That 'tattoo' keeps you from doing any of that." Looking to her left shoulder, she saw the small seal from under her shirt.

"I did hear you did this to the inmates with powers so they don't escape. Only problem is they are temporary, and you need to come here to reapply them quite often." She explained trying to make the plant grow, but couldn't. He had talked to her for a while before going to visit Harley.

_A Few Days Later, Metropolis Lexcorp. Nighttime._

A bald man in a black suit with a white undershirt, and tie was holding a green rock over a downed Superman. "You know, I've always dreamed of this day." He said smirking down. "And now it's here I'm almost . . . Let down." He walked up, and held the rock in front of Superman who groaned. "Any last requests?" Superman looked up at him. "One thing Lex…Those weapons you sold to the terrorists."

Lex interrupted him as he walked to the window. "Money talks, a bribe here, and a bribe there. Like Paul in the shipping company, or Snyder in customs." Lex stopped as he heard Superman's voice behind him. "Sounds like you'll have company in prison." Turning around, he saw Superman standing up, with his arms crossed unaffected.

Eyes widening, Lex ran over, and held the green rock up. "Impossible, the kryptonite…" Lex stopped as 'Superman' spoke up. "Won't work on me." 'Superman' transformed in to J'onn as Lex backed up. "You're usually more careful Lex." Turning around, Lex saw Batman, and Green Lantern standing at the door. "And now you're going down." Green Lantern said using his ring to bring the kryptonite over to Batman who puts it in his belt.

"Mission accomplished." Batman said in to his microphone before running over to Lex. "End of the line Lex." J'onn said as Lex pulled out a remote, and pushed a button. "For you maybe." Suddenly a jet came up, and fired at them causing the ceiling to come down on them. Lex jumped in, and flew off with Superman following a few moments later.

_Watchtower a few days later._

"So is Superman still down?" Naruto with his hood off asked watching a monitor beside Kara. "A little. I can't believe Lex blames him for kryptonite poisoning." She replied going through some reports on her monitor. "Yeah some people don't want to place the blame where it belongs." Naruto replied with a sigh. "At first a friend of mine wanted to destroy my entire village because of something three people did." He finished remembering Sasuke before a small beep went off.

"Lex and Humanite just escaped prison with Batman going after." After a few moments they heard Batman over their earpieces. _"I'm going to need back-up. They blew up a building._" Naruto put his hand up and replied. "Ok I'll tell the others." He typed on the keyboard trying to pull up the traffic cameras after telling the others.

"_We save the people in the building, but Lex, and Ultra-Humanite escaped._" Naruto heard Shayera's voice come over his earpiece after a few minutes. "They'll show up again." He replied before standing up, and walking to the hanger. "Lets go down, and see if we can help them find Lex, and Humanite." He said over his shoulder pulling his hood up

_Metropolis Picture Store Night._

A woman with a cheetah like appearance jumped in front of the store, and went inside. As she was looking around, a person was climbing down the rafters, and bending around them. The person landed causing the woman to turn around, and hiss. "Who are you?" She asked as the person came out of the shadows. Showing a woman around 5'10 with short blonde hair, yellow slitted eye's, green pants, and shirt that showed off her cleavage, with metal gloves, and being bare footed.

"I'm Copperhead." She replied sticking her forked tongue out. (Arkham Origins Copperhead). (**3**.) "I'm here for a job." She finished as the other woman raised an eyebrow. "Same here…Am I working for you?" Copperhead shook her head. "No but I guess we're working together in this." She replied as a tall, very muscular man with grey hair, and pale skin, wearing old clothes walked up, and grabbed the first woman. "Nice kitty."

The woman hissed, and scratched the man. "No touching." The man gained an angry look. "No one hurts Grundy." He charged at the woman who jumped back, and knocked Copperhead down. The three continued fighting until a man in an all black costume, top hat, and round sunglasses' brought a cane up at them.

Suddenly, everything went dark. "Who turned out the light?" Grundy asked looking around. "Me." Turning to their left, they saw the shadows go in to the man's cane. "And who are you?" The first woman asked as the man walked over. "I'm Shade." Shade introduced himself before pointing his cane at them. "And my night stick is more than enough to handle the likes of you armatures."

A pink beam surround his cane, and brought it up to a black-haired woman in a black costume with pink gloves, thigh high boots, and mask with a gem on it. "Spare us… Without this you're nothing little man." She said floating down beside them. "Common criminals… Is this what I'm reduced to?" She asked before hearing a voice behind her.

"Criminals yes . . . But common, certainly not." Turning around, they saw Lex in a purple shirt, a black holster with a gun on his left side, green gloves, pants, and black boots, with a gorilla with a larger head with visible veins on it, wearing spiked suspenders coming down an elevator. "Lex Luthor? Well the plot thickens." Shade said as he, and the others walked up as Lex, and the gorilla came down.

Lex stepped out, and walked up to them. "Cheetah, Copperhead, Sapphire, Shade, Grundy glade you could all make it." Lex said before gesturing to the gorilla. "And you all know the Ultra-Humanite." Humanite nodded before speaking. "Charmed, I'm sure." Copperhead spoke up crossing her arms. "Cut the crap Luthor, what do you want?" She asked as Lex explained. "You all are the best at what you do, and I need your… Services."

Cheetah raised an eyebrow. "My talents don't come cheap." Lex nodded, and continued. "And you will be paid handsomely." Shade spoke up from his spot. "And what's this… Job?" Lex turned to him, and smirked. "To take down Superman, and the Justice League."

_Watchtower._

Batman was watching a monitor as Flash, Hawkgirl, and Naruto stood just behind him talking. "Yeah I put out the flames before the firefighters even stepped off the trucks." Flash finished with a smirk as Hawkgirl deadpanned. "Wow that's fast." She said causing Flash's smirk to widen. "Fastest man on the Earth." He said as Hawkgirl turned to him. "Maybe that's why you can't get a date." She replied causing Naruto to snicker.

"Yeah tha… What?" He asked her as she smirked. "Not the fastest in catching a burn." Naruto said as Batman turned the volume up on the news. "_And Ultra-Humanite is refusing to talk to negotiator's._" Snapper Carr reported outside the building showing Humanites photo. "Still think he's no trouble?" Batman asked as they left to the hanger.

Later, the police was talking to Humanite as he held an unconscious red-haired woman. "We'll give you one of our men for the woman." A police officer said as Humanite scoffed. "You take me for a fool?" He asked holding a gun up. Suddenly a green beam wrapped around the gun. "It's over Humanite." Looking up, he saw Green Lantern holding him, right before Superman slammed in to him.

Batman jumped down as Naruto ran inside. "Go look for more hostages." Batman said to Green Lantern who nodded, and flew in with Flash speeding in. Green Lantern flew in, and up to the second floor catching a glimpse of Superman fight Humanite. Naruto was looking around on the first floor, and stopped as he heard a female giggle.

Turning back, he didn't see anything, and continued looking around, before dodging a clawed hand that was about to hit his face. Jumping back, he saw Copperhead walk out of the shadows. "Who are you?" Naruto asked as Copperhead smiled. "The name's Copperhead." Naruto blinked for a moment before replying. "I thought Copperhead was a guy." Copperhead laughed before walking up.

"Disappointed?" She asked as Naruto deadpanned. "No not really… I actually prefer you over a guy." He replied before attacking with a punch, only to have Copperhead bend back on her hands. She brought her legs up, and kicked Naruto back before jumping in the shadows. Naruto turned on his Detective Vision, and looked for Copperhead, only for her to grab him from behind in a choke hold.

Naruto elbowed her to get out, and turned, and grabbed her from behind. Copperhead twisted getting out of the hold before scratching Naruto on the neck. After a moment, Naruto saw multiple Copperheads and attacked him. "My poison's already in your system, and you'll die soon." One of the Copperheads explained as Naruto reached in to his coat, and threw down a smoke bomb.

"_Good that should give me some time to get the poison out of my system._" Naruto thought panting before Copperhead suddenly jumped upstairs to Batman and Lex. "Damn it!" He cursed before jumping up himself, and saw Copperhead scratch Batman. Naruto ran up, grabbed Copperhead, and slammed her in to the wall knocking her out.

Suddenly, everything went black after a moment it cleared, and showed the villains gone. "They got away." Naruto commented as Flash sped up. "We got one of them." He said pointing down at Copperhead. Superman turned Batman over, and saw he was sweating. "But they got one of us."

_Watchtower._

J'onn, Naruto, and Superman was in the Med. bay as Batman was waking up. "The anti-venom is working." J'onn commented as Superman nodded. "Welcome back." Batman looked over to them. "Luthor, and the others…what happened?" He asked as Superman explained. "They got away… We almost got Copperhead, but she was able to get out of our cuffs when we weren't looking as we waited for the police." Batman stared at him for a moment.

"Then let's go." He said as he sat up, only to be pushed back down by Superman. "You're not going anywhere." Batman just stared back at him before Superman walked out. After a moment Batman got up, and left the Med. bay. "I saw that coming." Naruto said as he, and J'onn followed after him. When they caught up to him, they saw he was watching a monitor.

"You should be resting." J'onn said as Batman ignored him. "I know it must be hard for you, to feel vulnerable." J'onn said as Batman continued to type. "You're the only one of us that doesn't have powers. You don't need to prove yourself, you're a val…" Batman interrupted him as he stood up. "I'm going… Are you going to stop me?" He asked as they moved to the side. "Nope." Naruto said as Batman walked past.

"But I'll be going with you, it'll be safer if we go together." He said following after Batman.

_Lex, and the others._

"The best of the best, what the Hell was I thinking?" Lex asked pacing around the others. "We did our best." Cheetah said as Lex scoffed. "Did you? Did you fight like your lives depended on it?" Shade looked over to him, and replied. "You get what you paid for." Lex glared at him for a moment. "You want to be rewarded for failing? I should take the lot of you and…"

He stopped as Grundy grabbed his neck, and lifted him off the ground. "Go ahead. You'll save me months of bed pans, and feeding tubes." Lex grunted out before addressing the others. "And make sure you all won't see a penny of my money." He finished before Grundy puts him down. "You're crazy." He said before the doors were kicked opened.

"And what's wrong with that?" A person asked walking into the light. Showing a man with dark green slicked back hair, dark purple suit, bow tie, and gloves with a green undershirt. Appearing to be wearing white make-up with red lips, black around his eyes, and smiling. "It's done wonders for me." He finished walking up to the others.

"Get the Hell out of here Joker." Lex said as Joker sped over, and grabbed him. "Oh Lexy I'm hurt. How could you throw a party, and not invite me?" Joker said in mock hurt putting on a party hat, and brining out an air horn. "It's not a party." Lex said through gritted teeth. "Grundy, get rid of him." Grundy walked over, only for Joker to take the horn, and blow purple gas out, knocking Grundy out.

Joker threw the horn away, and took off the hat. "Come on Lex you need me." He said wrapping an arm around Lex. "Like I need a root canal." Joker removed his arm, and sat down on a box in front of them. "Oh come on, I know something you don't." He said in a playful tone while flipping something in the air, catching it, and showed a chip in the shape of a bat with a blinking light. "I know how the Bat thinks." He finished as the others eyes widened at the chip.

_Later that night._

Batman and Naruto came down through the window, and followed the tracker. As they came up to a balcony, they saw everyone except for Copperhead down below playing poker. As they're waiting for the right moment to strike, two people came up behind them. One holding a bag, the other a pipe. They both hit Batman and Naruto on the head knocking them down on to the table, and breaking it.

Hearing something clatter, the others looked up, and saw Copperhead dropping a pipe, and Joker emptying the bag full of rocks laughing. Later Naruto slowly woke up to see himself and Batman under a force field, and inside a metal restrains with his hands at his sides. "_Guess they know I need to use both of my hands for my jutsus._" Naruto thought before he saw Lex and the others with Joker walking up to Batman.

Joker started slapping him. "Wakey, wakey Batman." Opening his eyes, Batman glared at Joker. "Joker. I should have known you would be involved in this." He said as Joker blinked. "Really? I must be falling in to a rut." He walked up to Luther, and talked for a bit. After Joker left, Lex walked up to the heroes. "Where do you keep your pass-key?"

"Guess." Batman replied with a smirk. Lex looked over to Naruto who just stared at him. "Don't look at me, I keep mine in a pocket dimension." Lex growled before leaving. "Grundy, Humanite watch them." Lex ordered as he, Copperhead holding Naruto's bow, quiver, and a scroll, Sapphire who took Batman's belt, and the others left in an elevator.

Upstairs with Lex, and the others, they put Batman's belt on a table as Copperhead was messing with Naruto's bow. "Hmm, it has a strong draw." She commented as she had some difficulty pulling the string back. She reached over, picked up an arrow with a cylinder end, and shot at one of the boxes. A little electricity came over the box as it hit before dying down. Hearing a small explosion, she looked over, and saw smoke coming off Batman's belt.

"Whoa easy there Lex, just because you won't live to see old age doesn't mean we don't." Sapphire said before they heard fighting down below. "I should have known." Lex said with a frown before walking over to the elevator. When they got to the basement, they saw Grundy, and Humanite fighting. "Stop it, both of you!" Lex yelled as Grundy, and Humanite stopped, and stood up.

"You both are going to kill me faster than the kryptonite!" Grundy, and Humanite walked to the elevator as Lex walked up to the two heroes. "You did this didn't you?!" The two just stayed quiet. "Cheetah watch them." Cheetah walked up as Lex left with the others. "And if they can't shut up, gag them!" He finished before Naruto spoke up. "I'm not in to that you know!" Cheetah stared at them as the others left.

As Lex got off the elevator, He grabbed his chest in pain having Humanite grab him. "Maybe we should get our money now." Shade whispered to the others. Lex recovered and walked up to them. "I'm fine, now leave I've got work to do." The others left as Humanite brought a chair up. "They're right you should take it easy." He said as Lex grunted in pain. "Is there anything you can do?" Lex asked as Humanite thought for a moment. "Maybe… But it would cost extra." He finished as Lex sighed.

_Basement._

"You know Batman…" Naruto said after talking to Cheetah about her research, and experiment on herself. "This is like that time when Catwoman was turned in to a cat person." (**4**.) Cheetah looked up quickly as Naruto continued to talk. "I'm sure it was different then this… But don't you still have your notes to help?" Cheetah walked up to them. "You can turn me back? I won't be a freak?"

Naruto looked over to her. "You are not a freak. You're a beautiful woman willing to do anything to help find a cure for one of mankind's worst illnesses." She looked to him, and crossed her arms. "You seem to know a lot about me." She said as Naruto smirked. "Well, I was curious." Cheetah walked up to him and puts a hand on his cheek. "You know what they saw about curiosity." She said trailing his jaw line.

"Would you do me a favor before I die?" He asked as she nodded. "I would like a kiss." Smiling, Cheetah wrapped her arms around Naruto, leaned up, and kissed him. After a moment Naruto leaned back. "Thank…" He was cut off as Cheetah kissed him again with a little more force. After a minute, she pulled back, pulling his bottom lip with her. She stepped back hearing a ding, and Humanite walked out of the elevator.

She walked back to the elevator leaving Humanite to watch them. After a while, Joker came in pushing a TV in. "Live, and in color for the end of the Justice League." He said as Batman and Naruto just stared. "Don't make me laugh Joker." Batman said as Naruto snorted. "Yeah better men than you have tried." Joker ignored him, and pulled out a remote. "It's no joke." He turned on the TV, and it showed the Watchtower.

"There's a surprise hidden in your little club house. And when your friends find it. . Boom!" Naruto's, and Batman's eyes widened as Joker picked up some popcorn, and held it up in front of them. "Popcorn?" He asked, as they stayed quiet. "No? More for me." He said turning back to the TV as Humanite stood up, and left. "You sicken me Joker."

"Aww… He's going to miss the show… And the sequel." Batman looked him. "What sequel?" Joker turned back to him. "Once the bomb gets your friends. I get you." He replied laughing.

_With Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Flash._

"Any word from J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked as Superman shook his head. "Not since he raised the alarm." He replied before Hawkgirl spoke up. "I have a bad feeling about this." Green Lantern walked up to the jet. "Then let's go." They got in the jet, and flew up to the watchtower. Flash walked out, and saw J'onn unconscious on the floor.

"J'onn!" He dashed over as the others flew up. Superman picked him up. "I'll take him to the Med. bay, you find Batman and Kage." Everyone went to find them as Superman flew to the Med. bay. Later Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash were watching J'onn as Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl flew in. "They're not here." Hawkgirl said as Green Lantern walked over. "And the shuttle's gone."

Suddenly they heard ringing. "Maybe that's them." Wonder Woman said picking up the headset on the wall. "Hello... I beg your pardon? Where?! Hello! Hello!" Superman spoke up as Wonder Woman puts the headset down. "What they say?" He asked as Wonder Woman turned to him. "That wasn't them. It was someone saying there's a bomb up here." She replied as everyone's eyes widened. "Could it be a joke?" Flash asked as Superman shook his head. "No, that's a secure line."

Green Lantern floated up. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" They searched the tower until Green Lantern found the bomb in a yellow suitcase. He yelled as Flash dashed over, and grabbed it. "Got it!" Running over to the door, Superman opened it as Flash threw the case out the door having it exploded away from the tower.

They went back to the med bay where J'onn explained what happened. "It was Grundy, Shade, and Star Sapphire. When I got to the hanger, everything went black." The others looked up. "How could they have gotten inside?" Wonder Woman asked as Green Lantern spoke up. "Only one way… With Kages, or Batman's transmitter."

_With Naruto and Batman._

"Oh… They ruined the punch line." Joker said seeing the tower still floating. He pushed the TV over, breaking it. "But there's still the encore." Joker pulled out a blade, and walked up to Batman. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Naruto said as Joker puts the blade up to Batman's mask, and leaned in. Only for Batman to head-but Joker. "Told you." Naruto said with a chuckle as Joker got up only to be grabbed by Grundy.

"Luthor said you should not be alone with Batman." Grundy said as Joker looked up at him. "Oh come on Grundy old pal. What are some scrapes between friends?" Grundy just stared at him. "Leave." Joker walked over to the elevator. "Party-pooper." Grundy walked up to Naruto, and Batman. "Thanks, if you hadn't come along... Could I have some water?"

Batman asked as Grundy nodded, and walked over, got some water, and gave Batman a sip. Batman looked up, and spits the water on the generator, destroying it. "Thanks'." Batman said with a smirk as Naruto shimmered for a second.

Up with the others, Humanite was messing with a couple of machines as Lex laid on the table. Humanite pushed a button, and the table glowed green before lifting him up a few inches. A green metal breastplate was lowered down on to him, and the back was pushed up on to him. Humanite pulled a lever, and Lex was shocked. Lex screamed for a minutes until Humanite hit the off button.

"Did it work?" Cheetah asked as a green light came on the breastplate. "This should stabilize his condition. We'll have to wait a few minutes to find out." Humanite explained as Grundy ran in. "Mr. Luthor, Mr. Luthor, Batman broke that static thingy." Humanite sighed before taking off his lab coat. "They probably already alerted the Martian, they'll be here any minute."

"Don't worry... I have a plan." Looking over, they saw Lex standing up. "But we'll need to weed out the traitor." Copperhead raised an eyebrow. "Traitor?" She asked as Lex nodded. "Yes, how else would the heroes know about the bomb." He explained as Copperhead deadpanned. "The Martian could have told them we where up there, and found the bomb."

Lex, ignoring her turned on the TV showing Batman, and Naruto still tied up, and brought an earlier footage of Cheetah kissing Naruto. They looked to her as she waved her arms. "No I didn't... It's not me." She backed up in to Grundy. "Grundy... Take care of her." Lex ordered as Grundy tried grabbing her, only for Cheetah to kick him, jump over him, and ran to the elevator.

When it opened, Joker walked out, and shocked her. "Hello kitty." She fell down as he walked past. Grundy walked over, picked her up and dragged her out. As he walked out the elevator, he felt dizzy for a second, but shook his head, and continued walking outside. Naruto with Cheetah walked out of the shadows, and stared at the bag Grundy was holding. "What happened?" Cheetah asked Naruto who turned to her.

"I used an illusion so he thinks that bag is you." He explained before walking back in to the shadows as Grundy walked back. "Why did you..." Naruto interrupted her. "Save you? You're not like the others, you're only doing these things because you want to continue your research and find a way to return to normal." He explained taking her outside, and to the alleyway.

"Stay here until we take care of your... 'Friends'." He finished walking back inside. Hearing something, Cheetah looked over, and saw the rest of the Justice League land, and looks at the building. Up on the building, after coming up with a plan, J'onn phased through the roof, and the others waited. After a few minutes of waiting, Hawkgirl raised her mace. "I'm not waiting anymore."

She, and the others flew in, and saw Shade, Grundy, Star Sapphire, Copperhead, and Joker. Superman slammed in to Grundy as Wonder Woman wrapped Joker with her lasso, and hits Shade, grabbed his cane, and hit him over the head. Joker threw her a doll. "Catch." as she caught the doll, it exploded sending her back, and having Joker, get out of the lasso, and see Flash running to him.

He threw marbles down, and as Flash ran over them exploded sending him in to a statue. Copperhead was fighting Hawkgirl with Naruto's bow, until a cloth was put over her mouth. Looking back she saw Naruto holding the cloth. She fell down as Naruto pulls his hand away, pulled out a brush, and put a seal on the back of her neck.

"That'll keep her unconscious until we get her in a cell." He explained seeing Hawkgirl's look. Hearing something break, Naruto saw Grundy throw a duck statue at Superman who dodged, and lets Star Sapphire get hit as she was fighting Green Lantern. Superman punched him through a wall. "Where's Luthor?" He asked before being hit with a green energy.

"I'm right here." Lex said wearing a green armor suit with purple gloves, and boots. He attacked Superman again. Humanite came up, and shocked Luthor with a shock baton. "Freeze." Turning around, Humanite saw the Justice League standing behind him, and put up his hands. "I surrender." He said as they walked over, not noticing Joker walking away with a gun.

Going down to the basement, he saw Batman was gone. Turning around he saw Batman, and backed up. He tried shooting him, but Batman knocked the gun away, and punched him. "How..." Batman interrupted him. "Did I get out? I could easily escaped, but I wanted to stay and keep an eye on you clowns." Batman punched him again knocking him out.

Later, after talking to the police, Naruto walked back to Cheetah holding a bracelet. "I was able to pull some strings to at least put you under house arrest." He explained taking her to the shuttle, and leaving.

_Naruto's House, Morning._

Naruto, wearing blue jeans, and blue shirt with a whirlpool on it, holding a watch walked inside, and saw Kara glaring at him with her arms crossed. "What wrong?" He asked as she uncrossed her arms, showing she's holding a remote. Aiming at his TV she pressed a button. "_Would you do me a favor before I die?_" Turning quickly, he saw a tape playing back when he was talking to Cheetah. "_I would like a kiss._" it showed their kiss as Naruto gulped.

"_Did… Did Bruce just play a prank on me?_" He thought as he started to sweat. She seemed to glare harder as he stayed quiet. "What's that noise?" Looking up towards the stairs they saw Cheetah walk down. Noticing the tape, she smirked. "Aww Naruto, come back to bed, we didn't sleep at all last night." She said with a purr. Naruto switched places with a chair as Kara tried to hit him with her heat blast.

Later, after calming Kara down, Naruto gave Cheetah the watch he was holding. Putting it on she looked to him. "What's this for?" She asked as Naruto lifted her arm up, and pressed the side button. "Look at the mirror." He said having her walked up to the hall mirror, and gasped. Her reflection was without her fur, tan skin, and long red hair. Wearing black jeans, and a red shirt.

"It puts up an illusion on you, so this is what you will see when you hit that button." (**5**.) He explained as she starts tearing up. "That should do until we can work out a perm…" He was soon interrupted by Cheetah kissing him. Kara growled a little before Cheetah pulled back. "Thank you." Cheetah said crying in to his shoulder. "You alright Kara?" Naruto asked seeing her grit her teeth.

"Yes... It's just going to take time to get use to seeing you with other women." She replied with a sigh before Naruto walked up, and hugged her. "I'll always make time for you." He said giving her a kiss making her smile a little.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. That's an episode of Batman the animated series. "Girls Night Out." I wanted to have Naruto do something with Barbara for the beginning of the chapter, and remembered that episode. If you want me to do any of the episodes from the other shows let me know, and if there are multiple ones I'll put up a poll, and do the most popular one first, and go down the list.**

**2. Just did a temporary seal for when I do another episode from another show that has a villain that will be used in a later episode of these shows they won't be weak/not have their powers.**

**3 Yes it's the female Copperhead from the game. I probably won't add her to the harem, but I'll try to have her like Catwoman for Naruto.**

**4. Again it's an episode from Batman the animated series. "Tyger, Tyger." Where a scientist kidnapped Catwoman, and turned her in to a cat person, as a mate for a male one he created.**

**5. For anyone that watch X-men: Evolution. It's like the watch Kurt aka Nightcrawler used so he could go to school.**

**Well again for those that didn't read the above A/N I'm sorry about the late update, not getting on the computer much, got stuck on a couple of parts on the chapter, and had a bad snowstorm I didn't want to write during. And thanks' for the ideas on having Naruto be accepted on Thymascira **

**I'll have Naruto save their lives to have Diana develop feelings for Naruto, and have him in favor with the Greek gods. Maybe use his 'Child of Prophecy' status. And for those that didn't like him being able to go back to his world it was only so I could do an O.C. chapter, or add to a chapter to make it longer.**

**Well nothing more to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	5. Chapter V: Paradise Lost

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Sorry about the late update. I got stuck on the end, and the power went out yesterday or this would've gone up sooner.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter V: Paradise Lost.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Later, after talking to the police, Naruto walked back to Cheetah holding a bracelet. "I was able to pull some strings to at least put you under house arrest." He explained taking her to the shuttle, and leaving._

_Naruto's House, Morning._

_Naruto wearing blue jeans, and blue shirt with a whirlpool on it, holding a watch walked inside, and saw Kara glaring at him with her arms crossed. "What wrong?" He asked as she uncrossed her arms, showing she's holding a remote. Aiming at his TV she pressed a button. "Would you do me a favor before I die?" Turning quickly, he saw a tape playing back when he was talking to Cheetah. "I would like a kiss." it showed their kiss as Naruto gulped._

_"Did… Did Bruce just play a prank on me?" He thought as he started to sweat. She seemed to glare harder as he stayed quiet. "What's that noise?" Looking up towards the stairs they saw Cheetah walk down. Noticing the tape, she smirked. "Aww Naruto, come back to bed, we didn't sleep at all last night." She said with a purr. Naruto switched places with a chair as Kara tried to hit him with her heat blast._

_Later, after calming Kara down, Naruto gave Cheetah the watch he was holding. Putting it on she looked to him. "What's this for?" She asked as Naruto lifted her arm up, and pressed the side button. "Look at the mirror." He said having her walked up to the hall mirror, and gasped. Her reflection was without her fur, tan skin, and long red hair. Wearing black jeans, and a red shirt._

_"It puts up an illusion on you, so this is what you will see when you hit that button." He explained as she starts tearing up. "That should do until we can work out a perm…" He was soon interrupted by Cheetah kissing him. Kara growled a little before Cheetah pulled back. "Thank you." Cheetah said crying in to his shoulder. "You alright Kara?" Naruto asked seeing her grit her teeth._

_"Yes... It's just going to take time to get use to seeing you with other women." She replied with a sigh before Naruto walked up, and hugged her. "I'll always make time for you." He said giving her a kiss making her smile a little._

_**Now.**_

_Naruto Daily Planet, Morning._

Naruto now wearing black pants, white-black tennis shoes, and a leather jacket was walking inside the Daily Planet, and in to an elevator. When he reached the top floor, he saw only a few reporters including Lois who was throwing balls of paper in to a trashcan. He walked over to her, and caught the last ball she just threw. "Hello, can you point me to Perry Whites office?" He asked as Lois looked to him, and nodded.

"Yes, down to the back of the room." Nodding, Naruto walked to the back of the room throwing the ball over his shoulder, and in to the can. "I wonder what Naruto's doing here?" Lois, looking to her left saw Clark Kent walking up. He's wearing a light blue suit, with a red tie, white undershirt, and glasses'. "You know him?" She asked as he nodded. "Yes, he's my parents neighbor, and Kara's boyfriend."

"So that's Naruto huh? The person Kara's told me about?" A few moments later, Naruto walked out of Perry's office, and up to them. "Hello Naruto, what are you doing here?" Clark asked as Naruto stopped. "I'm going to be a freelance photographer for the Planet." (**1**.) He exclaimed reaching in to his jacket, and taking out pictures of him fighting as Kage.

"Did you take these?" Lois asked taking the pictures from him. "This was just announced by the police this morning." Nodding Naruto continued. "Yeah I travel around the surrounding city's, and towns, and sometimes see heroes fighting, so I thought this would be a good part-time job." He finished before walking to the elevator. "See you later." He said waving at them before going in to the elevator.

_Beach City, A Few Days Later._

"As feared, tropical storm Gardner has been upgraded to hurricane Gardner." Snapper Carr said to the camera in front of him as waves crashed on the pier he was standing on. "Residents are warned to take immediate shelter, and only emergency vehicles are allowed on the streets." On the other side of the city, a fire truck with two firemen was driving down a bridge.

Suddenly, a stop sign came through the windshield, and caused the truck to swerve in to the guardrail, and dangle off the edge. "Out the back!" The driver yelled as the second started climbing. The truck fell down, and the men screamed with one going out the windshield until a red blur went in front, and caught the truck. "Got you." Superman said catching the fireman who fell out.

Supergirl went under the truck as Wonder Woman threw her lasso down, and Naruto helped hold on. Letting the truck go when it was near the ground, Superman looked to the firemen. "You alright?" the driver walked out, and replied. "A little shaken up, but we're fine." Wonder Woman pulled her lasso back up, and smiled. "Mommy!" Naruto, and Wonder Woman turned their heads, and saw a blonde-haired girl in a tree that was being pulled out of the ground.

Wonder Woman flew over, and grabbed her as the tree flew away. "I've got you little sister." The little girl looked at her confused. "I'm not your sister." Wonder Woman floated down in front of the blonde-haired mother who hugged her daughter, and scolded her. Wonder Woman looked at them for a moment not noticing a pole falling towards her.

"Diana!" Naruto flashed beside her, and pulled her away. Looking to her he spoke up. "You alright? You're usually more careful." Wonder Woman looked to where the mother, and daughter were. "I'm sorry it's just..." Naruto interrupted her seeing where she was looking. "Feeling homesick?" Nodding she continued. "My mother used to call me her little sun, and stars. I left Themyscira against her will."

Naruto nodded before replying. "So why don't you go back and talk to her." Wonder Woman shook her head. "And say what?" She asked with a sigh. "How about the truth, for starters? She'll probably be happy that you're helping the world." Thinking for a moment, Wonder Woman spoke up. "You're right, I should go, and talk to her." Turning around, and walking away Naruto spoke up. "Take your time and don't hurry back."

Supergirl flew over as Wonder Woman flew up to the sky. "Will she be fine?" Naruto nodded smiling at her. "Yeah she will be." Turning around, they went to help out other people in the storm.

_Later that night._

Naruto, who was patrolling on a building near a museum, suddenly heard the sounds of fighting, and saw Superman flying over him. Naruto started jumping across the rooftops, and in to the museum where Superman was talking to Wonder Woman among the rubble inside. "I've already alerted the others, so you should explain."

Later Wonder Woman explained about a man named Felix Faust turning her people in to stone, and needing artifacts before freeing them. J'onn, Flash, Naruto, and Superman glanced at each other. "Well there's only one thing left to do . . . We'll help you." J'onn said as the others smiled, and broke up in to groups.

Later Naruto, Superman, and Wonder Woman had soon come up to a mall. "Really? You're sure that the gem is pointing us right here?" Naruto asked seeing the red gem glow. "Yes, it glows brighter when pointed to the mall." She replied walking in. Once inside, they looked around the empty stores, and displays. Coming up to a ladies clothes store, Wonder Woman looked up at the window.

"How can women wear that?" She asked seeing the revealing clothes on the mannequins. "I don't know." Superman replied before using his x-ray, and finding an old vase under the concrete. "There." He said before he jumped, and started spinning through the concrete floor. A moment later he came up with the vase in his hands.

"Someone went to a lot of trouble of protecting these." When she brought up the gem, Naruto notice the vase shaking. "Diana wait . . ." He shielded his eyes when the vase exploded. He staggered back, and opened his eyes. "Guys you alright?" He asked but didn't get an answer. "What have you done to Superman, and Kage?!" Wonder Woman yelled out before attacking Superman, who attacked back.

"Guys what the hell are you doing?!" He yelled jumping in between them. Only to get hit by Wonder Woman in to a store. "Holy crap that hurt." Naruto grunted out before Wonder Woman flew in, grabbed him by the neck, and started choking him. "Where are Superman, and Kage?" Naruto struggled before thinking. "_It must be an illusion, it has to be. I wonder if the release for a genjutsu will work?_"

Putting his hands in a seal, he released a bit of chakra. Wonder Woman who's holding a yellow monster saw him put his hands in a familiar seal. "_Wait, that's what Kage does to use his techniques._" She thought before seeing fire cover him. Letting go, she jumped back, turned around, and picked up a mirror but stopped seeing Naruto's reflection behind her.

Once turning back, she saw Naruto on his knees holding his throat and gasping for breathe. "Kage!" She exclaimed dashing over, and helping him up. "I didn't hurt you much did I?" Naruto coughed a little before replying. "Well . . . I now know that I should never want to get on your bad side. So, did that release technique work?" She shook her head as she helped him up.

"No it just looked like fire covered you, I saw your reflection in the mirror." She explained as Naruto looked over, and saw the full body mirror on the floor. "Ok then, I'm sure Superman will be here soon so I'll set this up, and you can look at his reflection while he looks at ours." Setting up the mirror plus a second they found against the back wall, they saw Superman fly in.

"Just look at the mirror to see him." Naruto said as Wonder Woman turned, and looked at the mirror. "Where are Diana and Kage?" Superman asked the two monsters as the yellow one pointed to the mirror. Looking at the mirror, Superman saw both Naruto's and Wonder Woman's reflection. "What happened?" He asked as Naruto explained.

"It was an illusion so we would end up fighting each other, or run away if you were by yourself." He finished as Wonder Woman put a hand on her left ear. "_Diana . . . I dug up something on your friend Faust._" Batman's voice came over her earpiece. "What?" She asked walking with Naruto and Superman. "_You should see for yourself._"

_Later at Felix Faust's Apartment._

Naruto, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Flash, Superman, and Batman were looking around Faust's living room seeing all the books, and artifacts littering the apartment. "Fascinating, Faust has a passion for learning." J'onn commented looking at an opened book on a table. Flash picked up a small gold staff with a crystal, and round ball at the top of it.

"Where did he get this stuff, Warlocks-R-Us?" Flash asked before the crystal lights up. "Don't touch that!" Batman yelled before ducking lighting that came out of the staff. "Put the staff down Flash." Naruto said as Batman walked over, and took the staff from him. "Don't touch anything! We don't know what we're dealing with!" Both J'onn and Superman had soon put the artifacts in their hands back down.

"Whom are we dealing with then?" Superman asked glancing at the charred spot on the wall from the lightning. Batman threw a picture of a black-haired man in a grey suit with a red tie, and white undershirt standing in front of hieroglyphics, and explained that Felix Faust was an archeologist before becoming interested in magic, and getting kicked out of the university he worked for.

"He was mocked by colleagues, and later on, several disappeared." He finished as Naruto spoke up. "I think I know what happened to them." He points up to three faces on the wall. "Sick." Flash said reeling back a little before Batman continued. "That's not all . . . I found his journal, and his last entry makes reference to Tartarus." He finished as lighting flashed outside, and it started raining.

Wonder Woman's eyes widened for a moment. "You alright Diana?" Naruto asked as Wonder Woman turned around, and explained how her mother, Hippolyta was in a relationship with the god Hades, and was tricked by him to help invade the Gods' home. And as punishment, she was to guard the gate to Tartarus where Hades was sentence to reign over the dead.

"To make sure the gate wouldn't be unlocked, its key was split, and scattered over the world." She finished as Naruto took a look at the stone circular 'key' Superman picked up. "So we've found the key?" J'onn asked as Flash quickly took the key. "Why would Faust need the key?" Batman walked up, and took the key, brought it to a table, and puts the handles on.

"Only one reason . . . To use it." Holding it up the others looked to Wonder Woman. "Diana, you can't give it to him." Wonder Woman shook her head. "If I don't my mother and sisters will remain statues." Naruto sighed before speaking up. "And if you do, the entire world will be destroyed, including your mother and sisters." Wonder Woman looked down for a moment. "What are you going to do?" Superman asked as Wonder Woman stayed silent for a moment.

_Later at Themyscira._

Wonder Woman, holding something covered in a sheet flew in the building where Faust was at, and saw him, in a blue gold-trimmed robe talking to a statue of a woman laying on the ground. "Faust!" She flew Down as Faust stood up, and made an hourglass appear. "Back already?" He asked snapping his finger, and making the hourglass disappear.

"Do you have the artifacts?" Removing the sheet, she held up the key. "First, release my mother." Nodding, Faust turned to the statue, and materialized a medallion with Medusa's head on it. Saying a spell, the eyes on the medallion glowed before the statue revealed a blonde-haired woman in white robes, and a golden crown.

Walking over, Wonder Woman handed Faust the key before walking over to her mother. "Finally . . . After three thousand years, the key is complete." Faust exclaimed before getting the medallion out, and holding it at Wonder Woman. "Which means your useful . . ." He stopped as a red blur passed him, and took the medallion out of his hands.

"You're not the only one with an ace up their sleeves." Flash taunted tossing the medallion up in the air. Hearing something, Faust turned around, and saw Batman swinging down, and kicked him. "You really think she would trust scum like you?" Batman asked before Superman, and J'onn flew down. "It's over Faust." Faust attacked with several pink balls of energy forcing the heroes to jump out-of-the-way.

He tried to attack Flash but he dashed around. "Damn it." Faust cursed before bring rock around him making Flash trip, and fall. He tried attacking Flash but was punched by J'onn. Faust formed a bigger ball, and threw it at J'onn only for it to phase through him. He threw another one at their feet, sending Batman flying near a support. It started falling down, but Superman caught it.

Faust, seeing his chance ran for the door, but was caught by Batman, who shot his grappling gun at him, and Wonder Woman who threw her lasso. Faust turned around, and shot electricity through the wire, and rope shocking the duo. Getting out of the ropes, Faust picked up the key, and ran to the door, only to be blocked by J'onn. "Halt."

Faust turned around, only to see Superman, and Flash standing behind him. Speaking another spell, he threw seeds in front of them, and giant vines grew, and grabbed them. Wonder Woman, and Batman ran over to help. And as Wonder Woman used a sword on the vines, Batman was caught. "AAAHHH!" Wonder Woman turned around, and saw Faust holding her mother. She ran, but was caught by small vines wrapping around her arms.

Faust, and Hippolyta disappeared in a small dust tornado and the vines died down, letting the heroes go. They all walked over, and saw a small smoking scorch mark. "Any idea where they would've gone?" Flash asked with Wonder Woman nodding. "Yes, follow me." Following after Wonder Woman, she picked up a torch, and walked behind the throne.

She pushed a stone, and a door opened up showing a flight of stairs, and walked down. When they got to the bottom, they saw the remains of an old city, with Hippolyta tied up to a broken support, and Faust taking the key to the front of a big locked door. Getting in to hiding places, they saw Faust use the key to open the door, and a tall man in black, silver, red-trimmed armor with a horned helmet.

They saw him remove his helmet showing his face with long black hair, and a moustache goatee combo. He tried to kiss Hippolyta, but was interrupted by Faust. "My lord . . . I upheld my end of the bargain, now I want what was promised to me." Hades then puts a glowing finger to Faust's head, and he rapidly became old, and fell to his knees. "My God." Superman exclaimed as Batman picked up, a tri-pronged kunai.

"Not yet." Superman said before Wonder Woman ran up holding a sword, and cuts her mother free. "Hippolyta . . . You didn't tell me you had a daughter." Hades said before shooting fire out of his mouth at them. "NOW!" Superman yelled flying at Hades, and slammed in to him. Hades swatted him away before catching a battarang, and it exploded in his face. "Bout time you threw it."

Clearing the smoke from his eyes, Hades saw Naruto without his coat, bow, and arrows in a black t-shirt, pants, and combat boots. "Another insect?" Hades asked as Naruto snorted. "Well, this 'insect' is going to beat your sorry ass." Naruto replied before closing his eyes. Suddenly his appearance changed. His body is soon covered in a yellow shroud of chakra, upon which a seal is clearly visible on his stomach.

And a necklace of magatama formed around his neck. Finally his hair spiked up, with the two endmost locks resembling horns. (**2**.) Hades looked at Naruto for a moment before speaking up. "Well well, if it isn't the 'Child of Prophecy'." Naruto raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So, you know about that huh?" He asked as Hades smirked. "Well of course, the Gods' know about the other worlds, and keep up on the information about each and every one of them." (**3**.)

Suddenly, an army of armored zombies came out of the ground, and surrounded them all. "**I suggest focusing on the god Kit. Beat him to a pulp and the undead will disappear.**" Naruto heard a voice in his head, and nodded. Naruto made a cross seal with his hands. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Multiple Shadow Clone Technique)." A bunch of clones surrounded the zombies, and Naruto smirked. "Well then, let's get wild."

His clones focused on the undead as Naruto ran to Hades in a dash. As he was fighting, Hippolyta watched him wide-eyed. "_The 'Child of Prophecy'? The one Hera told me about?_" She thought watching Hades blow fire at Naruto, who jumped back and with two small, clawed hands forming around his finger, created a small ball with blades.

"Mini-Rasenshuriken (Mini Spiraling Shuriken)." Throwing the small ball at Hades, he hits his left leg, cuts through his armor, and cuts his leg but he healed immediately after. "Did you forget I'm a . . ." Hades stopped as a big purple ball hits him and he screamed out in pain. His appearance changed into more demon-like with red eyes, and several tongues coming out of his mouth.

"Well, didn't see that one coming." Naruto stated running over and tried to kick him, but was grabbed and thrown over Hades shoulder. Superman flew over, and punched Hades while he was distracted. Stumbling back, he was then kicked away by Naruto. Getting up, Hades saw a sword by him, and noticed Wonder Woman fighting off a group of zombies.

Picking up the sword, he dashed towards her, and swung the sword. "DIANA!" Hippolyta yelled seeing Hades attack her daughter. Naruto flashed beside her, and pushed her out-of-the-way as Hades hits him in to a wall cracking it. "Diana destroy the key! It's the only way!" Hippolyta said to Diana who flew over to the key, grabbed it, and started pulling. "AAHH!" She screamed out when she was shocked from the key.

"NO!" Hades yelled running over, but Wonder Woman pulled the key out, slammed it down on the ground, and broke it. Suddenly the door started sucking everything into it. Hades tried to hold on the ground, as the heroes flew, ran, or held on to something to keep from being sucked in. Hippolyta lost her grip on pillar, and started flying to the door.

"Gotcha." Naruto said grabbing her, jumped to another pillar, and checked to see if anyone was alright. "Diana!" Looking to the door, Naruto saw Wonder Woman holding on the edge of the door, and was starting to slip. He then saw Hades flying back, and grabbed her leg. "Damn it!" He ran to her, created a clone, and transformed the clone in to a shuriken.

"Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (Shadow Shuriken Technique)." (**4**.) Throwing the clone, he then hit Hades making him let go. Naruto picked Wonder Woman up, and jumped back as the door closed, and was locked back again once more. Naruto's cloak disappeared as he set Diana down. "Thanks Naruto." She replied giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Suddenly red chakra formed around Naruto before coming off from him, and setting down beside him forming a fox with nine tails. (**5**.) "**Well . . . I thought that he would've put up a better fight.**" The fox said as everyone came over. "Everyone this is Kurama." Naruto said as they looked to Kurama. Walking back outside, they saw the other Amazons as statues.

"Is there nothing we can do?" J'onn asked as Flash pulled the medallion out as the sun rose. "I still have this do-hicky." J'onn shock his head. "Only Faust knew the spell to . . ." He stopped as the medallion glowed, and Flash dropped it. Suddenly all the women transformed back to normal.

Later the heroes were standing in front of Hippolyta while other amazons gathered around them. "And for defeating the god Hades, you have our eternal gratitude." Flash smirked as he looked to a woman standing beside him. "You hear that? Eternal gratitude, maybe after this we can take a... Private tour of the island." The woman just stared at him. "She wants me." Naruto snorted. "Yes I can see her wanting to take you now."

Wonder Woman, and several other women came up, and handed them each golden civic crowns. "Please accept these royal offerings." Hyppolyta finished before turning her attention to Wonder Woman. "Diana, Princess of Themyscira." Wonder Woman turned, and bowed. "As your mother, I'm over-joyed you've returned to us." She said as Wonder Woman smiled. "But... As your Queen, I'm oblige to uphold our law."

"You brought these outsiders to our island, and broke our most sacred law." Naruto sighed seeing where Hyppolyta was going. "Diana.. It's with a heavy heart that I must exile you from Themyscira." Hyppolyta finished as Flash stepped forward. "What she risked her life to save you.. Hey." Flash stopped when the women pointed their spears at him. Superman walked up to Hyppolyta, and spoke up.

"Please . . . She only did it to save you, you can't banish . . ." Superman was soon interrupted by Wonder Woman. "No . . . She's right, I did break the law." She said before turning to her mother. "It seems the fats are against us mother." Turning around, she walked back to the jet as the other women held their spears up. "Wait . . . I would like to speak to Naruto." Naruto turned to Hippolyta, and shrugged.

He walked over, and followed her to a building, and in to a room. Turning to him, she took a breath. "Please watch over Diana." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I was going to anyways. Why didn't you talk to the others also?" Hippolyta started explaining. "Because I think you're the best one as the 'Child of Prophecy'. Hera told me about you, and how you would help this world like you did yours."

After talking for a few minutes, Naruto handed her a tri-pronged kunai. "If you need anything . . . Just throw that down." Walking out, he saw Kurama sitting across the hall. "**Everything alright?**" Nodding, Naruto replied. "Yes, she was just asking me to protect Diana." Walking outside, and in to the jet they left with Hippolyta watching. "May Hera watch over you.. My little sun, and stars."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. I thought that would be a good excuse for Naruto to be at the Planet if there's an episode that focused on Superman, and has him there, or if I used an episode from Superman the animated series.**

**2. Just to say I'll use his cloaks for Darkseid/Hades fights. Those are the only two I can think up to use it where he won't be O.P. I'll use Sage for the villains with super strength .**

**3. It's the best thing I could think of.**

**4. Wasn't sure if that's the real name. It's the name for when Naruto hid in the shadow of one in chapter 14 of his manga, and episode 8 of the anime.**

**5. I think I'll have Kurama stay in the world. To counter brainwashing, and for that episode where that villain attacked their dreams in the second season.**

**OK sorry for the late update again. Oh, and SOPA IS BACK. petitions .whitehouse .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr **

**sign and/or pass on. Also, I won't do a update for an A/N or for something like this.. If I do, it'll only be to update the story for a day then remove the chapter while adding it to the previous chapter. ****Well, nothing more to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	6. Chapter VI: War World

**Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, Or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Sorry about the late update. Writers block, and the power went out for a second while I was working, and it deleted half the chapter so I had to rewrite everything.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI: War World.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Later the heroes were standing in front of Hippolyta while other amazons gathered around them. "And for defeating the god Hades, you have our eternal gratitude." Flash smirked as he looked to a woman standing beside him. "You hear that? Eternal gratitude, maybe after this we can take a... Private tour of the island." The woman just stared at him. "She wants me." Naruto snorted. "Yes I can see her wanting to take you now."_

_Wonder Woman, and several other women came up, and handed them each golden civic crowns. "Please accept these royal offerings." Hippolyta finished before turning her attention to Wonder Woman. "Diana, Princess of Themyscira." Wonder Woman turned, and bowed. "As your mother, I'm over-joyed you've returned to us." She said as Wonder Woman smiled. "But... As your Queen, I'm obliged to uphold our law."_

_"You brought these outsiders to our island, and broke our most sacred law." Naruto sighed seeing where Hippolyta was going. "Diana.. It's with a heavy heart that I must exile you from Themyscira." Hippolyta finished as Flash stepped forward. "What she risked her life to save you.. Hey." Flash stopped when the women pointed their spears at him. Superman walked up to Hippolyta, and spoke up._

_"Please . . . She only did it to save you, you can't banish . . ." Superman was soon interrupted by Wonder Woman. "No . . . She's right, I did break the law." She said before turning to her mother. "It seems the fates are against us mother." Turning around, she walked back to the jet as the other women held their spears up. "Wait . . . I would like to speak to Naruto." Naruto turned to Hippolyta, and shrugged._

_He walked over, and followed her to a building, and in to a room. Turning to him, she took a breath. "Please watch over Diana." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I was going to anyways. Why didn't you talk to the others also?" Hippolyta started explaining. "Because I think you're the best one as the 'Child of Prophecy'. Hera told me about you, and how you would help this world like you did yours."_

_After talking for a few minutes, Naruto handed her a tri-pronged kunai. "If you need anything . . . Just throw that down." Walking out, he saw Kurama sitting across the hall. "Everything alright?" Nodding, Naruto replied. "Yes, she was just asking me to protect Diana." Walking outside, and in to the jet they left with Hippolyta watching. "May Hera watch over you.. My little sun, and stars."_

**Now.**

_A Few Days Later, Watchtower._

Naruto pulled his hood down as he walked up to Diana's door. Knocking on it, he waited for her to answer. After a minute of waiting, he sighed. "She must still be down." He thought before knocking again. "I'm coming in Diana." He said walking in, and saw her lying on her bed on the other side of the wall in blue pajamas. "Ok enough moping around, get up, get dressed, and meet me outside."

Walking back outside, he leaned against the wall waiting for Diana to come out. A few minutes later, she walked out in her costume putting her lasso on her hip. "Alright, we're going to take your mind off things. Go patrolling, and maybe relax a little later in the day." Walking to the hanger, Naruto turned his head around. "So any place you.. Ouch!"

Naruto stopped hitting his head on something. Holding his head, he looked to see what hit him, only to find nothing. "What the hell?" Diana smiled as she walked up, and puts her hand on 'something'. "I've asked Batman to work on a 'invisible jet' for me." (**1**.) Naruto raised an eyebrow seeing a shimmer in the shape of a jet. (Picture the one from crisis of two earths movie.)

"I've meant to ask you. Why do you use the Javelin if you can fly? I mean I get you need it to go to the Earth from the Watchtower, in space, and when me, and Batman are with you on missions." Diana turned back to him, and asked. "Why does Flash need a car?" Naruto deadpanned before replying. "Point taken, but he only uses it for when he's in his secret identity."

Looking to the 'jet' he asked. "Do you want to take it out?" Shaking her head, she replied. "No, the cloaking's not finished yet. It still shows the people flying it." Naruto looked at her for a moment. "Really? That is a problem." Getting in to the other jet, they flew to Earth. "_Kage, Wonder Woman._" They heard J'onns voice over their earpieces.

"We're here." Naruto replied as they came up to Metropolis. "_There's a bank robbery in Metropolis, and you two are the closest._" Nodding Naruto replied. "Alright, we got it." Arriving at the bank, they saw a gang in black clothes, and masks putting bags in a car, and leave. Wonder Woman flew out of the jet as Naruto followed, and saw her land on the front of the car, stopping it.

The gang got out, and shot at her, only for her to deflect the bullets with her wrist protectors. Suddenly, an arrow hits the roof, and green gas came out with Wonder Woman flying up. Naruto dropped down leaving the Javelin to hover. "Feeling better?" He asked as she nodded. "Yes." She replied walking up, and hugged him.

"Thank you." She said as he returned the hug. "No problem." He replied smiling. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before flying up to the jet. "Come on, we still need to patrol." Shrugging, Naruto flashed up, and they left.

_A Few Days Later, Superman, and J'onn in Space._

Superman, and J'onn both in grey gold trimmed space suit are on an asteroid putting a console on the surface. "Thirty-two percent iron oxide, twenty-one percent carbon." J'onn said reading off from the screen as Superman puts a hand to his helmet. "Are you getting this Hawkgirl, Kage?" He asked them. "_Yes, we're sending you data as we speak._" Hawkgirl replied over the earpiece.

With Naruto, and Shayera who was typing on the computer as Naruto who stood beside her, and watched the screen go through the data. "I'm still amazed at the technology this world has." Naruto said as Shayera smirked. "Yeah . . . This is a long stretch from VCR tech." Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly turned to her. "Wha . . . What did you say?"

"Kara told me how your world's pretty much up to the eighties. With a few exceptions of course." She replied before turning to the screen, talked to the others, and ignoring Naruto who's eyebrow twitched. "The asteroid's just over three miles across. Can you imagine if that hits the Earth?" She asked as Superman replied. "_That's not going to happen._"

Suddenly the screen went red, and an alarm went off. "Oh no. Superman, the computer says there are pockets of hydrogen inside the asteroid, get out of there before . . ." Shayera stopped hearing an explosion, and the screen flashed. "J'onn! Superman!" Waiting for a moment they didn't hear anything. "What the hell was that?!" Turning around, they saw John floating down.

After explaining what happened with Superman, and J'onn, Green Lantern yelled at them. "How could this happen? You two were supposed to be monitoring the situation!" Naruto walked up to him. "Hey we followed everything to a 'T' the damn computer didn't tell us until after we set the damn bomb." Hawkgirl flew over, and continued.

"Now . . . Are you going to sit here, and point fingers, or are we going to do something about it?" Green energy came from Johns ring. "Lets go." He said as they started walking to the hanger.

_Superman and J'onn._

Superman now back in his costume, was chained to the wall of a ship. He woke up, and looked around, and saw other aliens, with J'onn now back in his costume also chained. "J'onn." He tried to pull the chain but was shocked. Hearing two people talk, he looked up, and saw two red-skinned aliens, one in black robe, and the other in a grey one.

"Your instincts were right sir . . . My tests say he's a Kryptonian" The one in the grey suit said as the one in black turned to him. "A Kryptonian?! I thought they were extinct?" He asked as the other looked to Superman. "Apparently not all of them." The one in black smiled looking at his paper. "A rare specimen . . . And a strong one also, he'll do well on War World."

_War World._

A stadium filled with aliens cheering at the one who stood on a stage in the middle under a big screen with his face on it. He's a grey-skinned alien with several scars on his body and blind in his right eye. He's wearing black gold-trimmed helmet right pauldron with a chain going down to his black gold-trimmed tights with gold gloves, and black boots, holding a silver axe. He raised his axe, and addressed the crowd.

"Hold your applause. That's not what Draaga fights for." Draaga puts his hand down, and continued. "I fight for honor . . . And our leader Mongul." The crowd cheered as another alien in a hovering chair with two others following came out. Mongul is a yellow-skinned alien with red eyes, in a purple silver trimmed shirt, and silver pants with purple boots, and a silver helmet.

"Well said Draaga. But I wonder if your opponent feels the same." Turning to the crowd, Mongul asked. "Don't you?" Hearing the cheers, and boos he turned back to the stage. "Hailing from parts unknown, and weighing at seven hundred, and twenty mass units." Another alien came up beside Draaga. He's an octopus looking alien with several weapons on his body.

"Krodar the Terrible." Krodar shot a piece of the stadium off with a gun. "He prefers to let his weapons do the talking." Raising his arms, Mongul continued. "And that's exactly what they'll do . . . On War World!" Draaga, and Krodar suddenly disappeared from the stage, and re-appeared on the big screen on another planet. The aliens watched as Draaga ran around looking for Krodar.

As he passed a run down building, Krodar, who was holding on to the rafters, pulled up Draaga. Using his axe to cut Krodar's tentacle, Draaga fell, turned around, and threw his axe up to the roof, and caused it to collapse. Walking over, Krodar suddenly jumped up, but fell over. Draaga picked up his axe, and turned to the camera.

"Shall I spare him?" Mongul stood up, and looked to the crowd. "What say the rest of you?" Hearing the crowd, He turned back. "The crowd has spoken! Long live democracy!" Draaga brought the axe down off screen, and ink flew up as the crowd booed loudly. The smile vanished from Mongul's face. He brought up a camera. "Captain." He said as an image of the aliens who took Superman, and J'onn came up.

"Listen to this." He said as the crowds booing came over the speakers. "They're disappointed in the last specimen you brought." The alien looked fearful for a moment. "_My lord..._" Mongul interrupted him. "Over a dozen specimens, and not one can stand up to Draaga for more than two minutes." The alien puts up his hand, and replied. "_The next one's different. He's a powerful Kryptonian._"

Mongul looked interested. "_He'll give Draaga the fight of his life._" Mongul nodded. "He better." He finished ending the transmission leaving the crew to their thoughts.

_Naruto, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl._

Naruto Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl was in a green bubble from Green Lanterns ring had came up to what was left of the asteroid. "There it is." Green Lantern said seeing the beat up Javelin. "No sign of them." Hawkgirl said looking around, as Naruto closed his eye, and made his yellow cloak for a moment. "I'm not feeling any thing."

Green Lantern shot out energy, and found a trail. "There's an ion trail. And it's from a big ship." They started following for a while, and eventually stopped. "What's wrong?" Naruto asked as Green Lantern looked around, and saw several trails. "Too many trails. I can't find the one we were following." Looking around, Hawkgirl saw a planet where the other trails came from.

"How about there?" Nodding, Green Lantern replied. "It looks like a fueling station." They started floating to the planet.

_Superman, War World Dungeon._

Superman, chained to the wall was kicked awake. Groaning, he looked up, and saw Draaga looking at the other inmates. "Pathetic the lot of ya." Draaga said before bending down to look Superman in the eye. "And you Kryptonian.. You're the worst of them all." He finished spitting in Superman's eye, and walking out of the prison.

As soon as he was gone, Superman broke the chains, and cuffs. Standing up he rubbed his wrists. "Why didn't you do that when Draaga was here?" A grey-skinned alien said chained at the neck, and eating food that he was given. "It's called 'turning the other cheek', now if you'll excuse me . . . I need to find my friend." Superman replied walking, and punching the door.

Glancing out, he saw two aliens dragging Krodar away, talking about a fight. Following them, he saw them take Krodar to a sewer, and leaving him with a bunch of other aliens, including an unconscious J'onn. Suddenly, a huge alligator jumped up in front of J'onn. "J'onn!" Superman yelled flying over, and punching the alligator back in to the water.

Picking him up, he shook J'onn awake. "Wh . . . Where are we?" He asked as Superman stood up. "I'm not sure . . . But we..." He stopped as the alligator came back out, bites Superman's arm, and dragged him in the water. After a moment, Superman bursts out of the water, with a few teeth following after. "This place is starting to get on my last nerve." Superman panted out before running out of the sewer.

Coming to a dimly lit stone hall, they were suddenly shot at by flying robots. "This way!" Superman yelled going to the right, grabbing a piece of the wall, and threw it at the robots destroying them. Running further down the hall, they came up to more robots. "Get back!" Superman yelled pushing J'onn down another hall, picked up a stone pillar, and threw it at the robots, having them blow a hole in the ceiling.

Flying up while holding J'onn, they went through an empty stadium, and flew towards the city. Suddenly they hit a green force field that J'onn phased through, but Superman fell down. Getting on one knee, he touched it, having it shock him. Suddenly lasers hit the field, and Superman turned around, and saw more robots. "Go!" He ordered as J'onn shook his head.

"No I'm not leaving you." Superman glanced back. "You'll be better help to me out there." Getting up, Superman was shot, and fell over, unconscious. J'onn flew away as the robots took Superman away. They took him to Mongul, who was talking to his advisor about the economy problem. "Who's this?" Mongul asked as his advisor, a grey-skinned alien in red robes walked up.

"He's the Kryptonian. He tried escaping earlier." Mongul walked up to Superman, and looked at him. "Pity. I was hoping to build him up with a few preliminary matches." He looked to his advisor. "Give him to Draaga." The robots took Superman away as Mongul looked out the window.

_Naruto, Hawkgirl, Green Lantern._

Naruto pushed a yellow-skinned alien against the wall of the bar he and Hawkgirl walked into. "I'm telling you I don't know anything." The alien said as Naruto glared at him, his eyes turning red for a second. "And I know you're lying." Before he could say anything else, he heard Hawkgirl yell. Turning around, he saw several aliens surrounding her.

Letting the alien go he started walking over, but stopped when the alien grabbed his coat, and pulled his hood off. Naruto quickly elbowed the alien in the face knocking him out, and continued to Hawkgirl's fight. "Hey can I get in on this?" He asked as the aliens nodded thinking Naruto would help. Naruto punched one, and kicked another away.

One alien with red skin and black hair pulled out an axe, and swung at Naruto, who dodged to the side, and knocked the weapon out of his hands. Naruto kicked him out of the window followed by Two Hawkgirl threw out, and they continued out in the street. Naruto turned hearing a Hawkgirl yell, and saw two aliens gang up on her. Forming a blue ball in each of his hands, Naruto dashed over.

"Rasenrengan (Spiralling Serial Spheres)" (**2**.) Naruto hits them with each ball sending them back in to a wall as Green Lantern walked over. "I can't leave you two alone for a second can I?" He asked as Hawkgirl and Naruto turned too him. "They know something." Hawkgirl said pointing to the fleeing aliens. Naruto pulled out his bow, and pressed the red button on the inside of the handle causing the quivers bottom to rotate.

"I got him." Naruto said pulling an arrow out, and aimed it at the group. He shot at a blue-skinned alien in tattered clothes. The arrow opened up, and a wire wrapped around the aliens legs causing him to trip. Walking over, Green Lantern picked him up. "Relax . . . We just want information on our friends. You can talk to me . . . Or my friends." Looking back, he saw Hawkgirl holding her mace, and Naruto twirling a kunai.

"Ok, ok." The alien said as Green Lantern put him down. "I've heard about a Kryptonian being taken to War World. Real nasty place, heavy on the carnage for the masses." Hawkgirl raised her mace at him. "Take us to this War World." The alien walked passed them as Naruto grabbed his shoulder, and walked with him.

_Superman, War World._

A handcuffed Superman was raised on a stage, looked out, and saw a crowded stadium. Looking to his left, he saw Draaga standing holding a two-handed axe. A robot floated over, and cuts his cuffs off, as another handed him another axe. Looking up, he saw Mongul sitting on a platform. "Are you ready Kryptonian?" he asked as Superman broke the axe over his knee.

"A bold move . . . Lets see how long he'll last on . . . War World!" Suddenly, a gun came out from under the platform, and shot Superman, and Draaga. They disappeared, and reappeared on the screen. They started fighting as the crowd cheered. As the fight continued, J'onn now wearing a cloak looked on worriedly as Draaga threw a large stone on to Superman. Superman broke the stone, and punched Draaga in to a wall.

A floating camera came up to Superman, who looked at it confused. "Finish him." Mongul ordered as Superman shook his head. "_No_." The crowd started booing. "The people have spoken. Finish him." Superman just shook his head. "Very well. Guards!" Robots suddenly started shooting him, causing Superman to collapse. A moment later Superman rose on his hands.

"Still alive? Finish him!" Mongul ordered as the robots continued. J'onn stood up, and started chanting. "Superman, Superman, Superman." Soon, the entire crowd started chanting. After talking to his advisor, Mongul looked back. "He shall be spared." Suddenly, Superman, and Draaga disappeared from the screen, and everyone in the stadium left.

Down in the dungeon, Superman, and Draaga reappeared as the other prisoners surrounded them. "What?" Superman asked as a small alien walked up. "You defied Mongul... No one's ever done that before." Superman raised an eyebrow, and glanced around. "Hasn't anyone done that before?" He asked as the group shook their heads. "Draaga did before, but he decided he liked living."

An alligator looking alien replied as the small alien spoke up. "After what you did, you deserve to live. We've arranged transport via a trash pickup and..." Superman stopped him, and spoke up. "No, I'm not leaving without my friend J'onn." Another alien spoke up. "But if you stay, Mongul will kill you." Superman walked passed them, and spoke over his shoulder.

"I've dealt with people like him, I'll take my chances." Two aliens picked up Draaga, and started walking behind Superman. "Wait. Where are you taking him?" Superman asked as they looked to him. "Where all the losers of fights go to . . . The pit." Superman shook his head. "No." The others looked surprised at him. "But he won't rest until he even the score."

Superman looked down for a moment. "Will he fit on that trash ship?" He asked as the aliens looked at Draaga.

_Naruto, Hawkgirl, And Green Lantern._

"Ow you're on my wing." Hawkgirl said pulling her right wing away from Green Lantern as they where sitting in the back of the small ship. "Well, if you want, you can sit on my lap." Naruto said grinning as he sat behind them. She deadpanned at him before turning her attention back to Green Lantern. "Why can't we use your ring?" She asked as the alien looked back to them. "The galaxy is a big place, and I need my navi-computer to find War World."

"He has a point." Green Lantern said as Hawkgirl scoffed. "Sure take his side." Naruto sighed as they continued bickering. "Ok kids don't make me force him to turn the ship around." Naruto said as a glass wall went up in front of him. "What the hell?" Naruto asked before seeing green gas come in. "Oh hell no." Naruto flashed to the alien, and slammed his head on the control panel.

_CRACK!_

Turning back, Naruto saw Hawkgirl punch, and crack the glass before falling to the floor unconscious. Turning back, he pushed the unconscious alien out of the seat, and sat down. "Way more buttons than the Javelin . . . Why can't they make this simpler? Like a starter button, and two, or three on/off switches." Seeing a planet, Naruto started flying to it. "I hope this is War World."

_Later._

Hawkgirl groaned as she sat up. "Hey sleeping beauty. I thought I was going to have to kiss you to wake you up." She saw Naruto standing in front of her as a clone tied up the alien, and threw him in the spot they were, and raised the glass wall. "Where are we?" She asked standing up, as Green Lantern woke up. "I don't know. It's not War World, I haven't seen anybody since landing." Naruto replied opening the door, and walked out.

As Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern followed, they saw garbage everywhere, broken buildings, and a few small fires. They started looking around with Naruto pressing the button on his glasses. His eyes widened seeing aliens hiding. "LOOK OUT!" He yelled as the hidden aliens jumped out, and attacked. One jumped on Green Lantern, and another tackled Hawkgirl.

Naruto quickly turned around, and grabbed the head of one with both hands, and brought him down on his knee. Looking back, he saw the others make quick work with the other two, and started interrogating the last one. "Where is War World?" Hawkgirl asked but another voice answered. "If it's War World you want . . ." Turning to their left, they saw Draaga, without his helmet, pauldrons, and a crude 'S' shaped scar on his chest.

"Talk to me." He finished as they walked to the ship. Later, as they came up to War World, Hawkgirl looked to Draaga. "That scar . . . Where did you get it?" Draaga raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?" Hawkgirl shrugged before replying. "A friend of ours has something like that on his chest." As they came across some buildings, Draaga suddenly opened the hatch, and jumped out.

"Draaga!" Hawkgirl yelled as Green Lantern grabbed her shoulder. "Leave him, Superman, and J'onn are more important." He said before looking to Naruto. "Can you sense them?" Naruto concentrated for a moment. "Yes . . . They're in the same plac . . . Wait Superman just suddenly left." Naruto replied coming up to a stadium. "J'onn's there." Naruto pointed to a dome-shaped building with a cannon in a small opening.

Flying over, they saw J'onn hiding behind a support as guards in blue uniforms shot at him. Green Lantern flew out, and made a shield for J'onn as the others jumped down, and attacked the guards. Suddenly, the cannon lights up. "The cannon." J'onn said as Hawkgirl flew up, and saw the laser building up. "AAHHH!" She screamed as she swung her mace hitting the laser, and pushing it back.

The cannon blew up causing the guards to flee. "I . . . I saw it, but I don't believe it." Naruto said as Hawkgirl floated down. "Right let's go, and get Superman." Naruto said as they floated up in the air. Soon they saw Mongul about to hit Superman with a laser axe. Green Lantern made a shield for Superman, and the others fell down. "The cannon's destroyed . . . Draaga's planet is safe." J'onn said as Superman stood up.

"Then all bets are off." Walking up, he was interrupted by a voice. "No he's mine." Draaga ran up, and punched Mongul with the others surrounding them. Draaga threw another punch, but Mongul punched him back in to Green Lantern. "Keep your guard up on your left side." Getting up, Draaga blocked a punch from Mongul but wasn't able to block the follow up.

Draaga caught another punch, kicked Mongul in the stomach, and punched him in the face. "This is for my people." He hits him again. "This is for my honor." Mongul fell on his knees. "And this . . . Is for justice." With a final punch, Draaga knocked Mongul's crown off, and knocked him unconscious. "_Finish him, finish him._" The crowd chanted over the camera.

"No . . . He doesn't deserve the honor." Draaga said as Superman walked over. "Then it's over." Draaga looked to him. "No . . . Not yet." Picking up Mongul's crown, he handed it to Superman. "Here you deserve to wear it." Superman shook his head. "No you should keep it." Draaga looked to the crown. "What's life without honor? I'm not worthy."

Superman shook his head before replying. "The test of honor is not how you die . . . But how you live." Walking back to the others, Green Lantern created a ball around them, and they floated up leaving Draaga to stare at the crown.

_Later at Naruto's Home._

Naruto walked out of the garage wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, and boots. He stretched as he walked up to the door, and walked inside. As soon as he opened the door, he was tackled by a red blur. "Hey Barb." He greeted Cheetah who held on to him. "I see the treatments are working." He said seeing her red hair on her cheetah form, wearing black pants, and a sleeveless shirt. (Picture her from Justice League: Doom.) (**3**.)

Nodding she let go. "Yeah Batman said it shouldn't take long before they found a permanent cure. I may even be able to change forms at will." He smiled giving her a quick kiss. "That's great news." Walking to the living room he saw Kara, and Barbara sitting on the couch watching TV with Hunter, and Kurama using a henge. (Transformation) to hide eight of his tails, laying on the floor.

"Hey girls." He greeted sitting in between them, and watched the movie with them. The girls rested their heads on his shoulders. "So anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Naruto asked as the girls shook their heads. "No, nothing we couldn't handle." Kara replied as Cheetah walked in and sat on Naruto's lap, and continued watching the movie.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. I wanted to give them another jet to use, and remembered Wonder Woman's jet. For those that don't know, when she was first created, she didn't have the power to fly. It was around the 'Silver Age' of comics when she got the power, and the jet was rarely used since. The most recent was the Crisis of Two Earths movie.**

**2. He uses 'Sage' mode to use that move, but he didn't have time to gather. For those wondering, I have Naruto stonger then his canon self. Not only training for two years since coming to the DC universe , but I also had him train more during his training years. I forgot to put that up earlier because I don't put these A/N's up until after I upload the chapter, and sometimes I'll forget to put something down.**

**3 Yeah just picture her in the movie 'Justice league: Doom' or the New 52 look if it's similar. I couldn't find a picture for her in the New 52 re-boot.**

**Ok I'll be working on my other story, and A couple of people brought up some ideas to use for this story.**

**1. Bring a villain over from Naruto's world so he'll have an arch enemy. Since I have this set After the Fourth War The only ones alive is Orochimaru, and Kabuto to use.**

**2. Have some women from Narutos world be in the harem to make it fair. I have thought about it before so Naruto could have kids that'll use chakra. (Some kids from DC women may take after Mother.) Any thoughts on who would be appreciated. It may be around Unlimited because I'll try to put up a poll for a list of girls. I already have one up for my first story so I'll have to wait.**

**Anyone's can join, just tell me the ones you would like to see, and I'll add them to the list.(Even older ones Anko, Hana Inuzuka, and Mei.) And don't rant/b**** for the one's that'll win. (Like Hinata, Sakura.) Because like in crossovers, there's not a pairing I dislike. (There are ones that I don't read about unless the story is good, or they're not the main focus like Naruto would pass them on a date every now, and then.) ****Well nothing more to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	7. Chapter VII: The Brave, And The Bold

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League unlimited.**

**Alright first in a three part upload.. It may not be until tomorrow when the last will be uploaded though.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII: The Brave, And The Bold.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_The cannon blew up causing the guards to flee. "I . . . I saw it, but I don't believe it." Naruto said as Hawkgirl floated down. "Right let's go, and get Superman." Naruto said as they floated up in the air. Soon they saw Mongul about to hit Superman with a laser axe. Green Lantern made a shield for Superman, and the others fell down. "The cannon's destroyed . . . Draaga's planet is safe." J'onn said as Superman stood up._

_"Then all bets are off." Walking up, he was interrupted by a voice. "No he's mine." Draaga ran up, and punched Mongul with the others surrounding them. Draaga threw another punch, but Mongul punched him back in to Green Lantern. "Keep your guard up on your left side." Getting up, Draaga blocked a punch from Mongul but wasn't able to block the follow up._

_Draaga caught another punch, kicked Mongul in the stomach, and punched him in the face. "This is for my people." He hits him again. "This is for my honor." Mongul fell on his knees. "And this . . . Is for justice." With a final punch, Draaga knocked Mongul's crown off, and knocked him unconscious. "Finish him, finish him." The crowd chanted over the camera._

_"No . . . He doesn't deserve the honor." Draaga said as Superman walked over. "Then it's over." Draaga looked to him. "No . . . Not yet." Picking up Mongul's crown, he handed it to Superman. "Here you deserve to wear it." Superman shook his head. "No you should keep it." Draaga looked to the crown. "What's life without honor? I'm not worthy."_

_Superman shook his head before replying. "The test of honor is not how you die . . . But how you live." Walking back to the others, Green Lantern created a ball around them, and they floated up leaving Draaga to stare at the crown._

_Later at Naruto's Home._

_Naruto walked out of the garage wearing a dark blue shirt, black pants, and boots. He stretched as he walked up to the door, and walked inside. As soon as he opened the door, he was tackled by a red blur. "Hey Barb." He greeted Cheetah who held on to him. "I see the treatments are working." He said seeing her red hair on her cheetah form, wearing black pants, and a sleeveless shirt._

_Nodding she let go. "Yeah Batman said it shouldn't take long before they found a permanent cure. I may even be able to change forms at will." He smiled giving her a quick kiss. "That's great news." Walking to the living room he saw Kara, and Barbara sitting on the couch watching TV with Hunter, and Kurama using a henge (Transformation) to hide eight of his tails, laying on the floor._

_"Hey girls." He greeted sitting in between them, and watched the movie with them. The girls rested their heads on his shoulders. "So anything interesting happen while we were gone?" Naruto asked as the girls shook their heads. "No, nothing we couldn't handle." Kara replied as Cheetah walked in and sat on Naruto's lap, and continued watching the movie._

**Now.**

_Naruto, Flash, And Cheetah Central City._

Naruto, Flash, and Cheetah in her human disguise were in a diner, and Flash was talking to two women who are sitting in a booth near the window. "And Solomon Grundy thought he had the drop on me." Flash said taking his tenth burger. "But he didn't, and you know why?" He asked taking a sip of his soda. "Because you're the Flash." The women said together as Flash nodded.

"That's right.. Fastest man alive." He finished as Naruto held a piece of paper above Flash's head. "_I've heard that applies in the bed also._" The women snickered as Cheetah elbowed him. "Oh come on now Barb.. That was funny." He said crumbling the paper up. Before she could retort, a slow song came on the jukebox. "Come on hero.. Let's dance." Cheetah said pulling Naruto in the middle of the room.

"Isn't he dating Supergirl?" One woman asked with short black hair as she stared at the dancing duo. "Uhh yeah.. But in his world he's the last man of his family, like Superman.. And a law that came up when his village was founded, kind of forced him to take multiple women to bring it back." Flash explain, and before the women could ask anything else, a truck, with a trailer hits a car in to the building.

Flash quickly grabs the two women out-of-the-way, and Naruto applying chakra to his limbs stopped the car as soon as it came through the window. "Are you alright man?" Flash asked opening the driver side door. The air bag deflated showing a young man with dark skin, and short hair. "He's a mad man.. He ran me right off the road." He yelled as Flash turned to the two women.

"Sorry ladies.. Duty calls." He sped out with Naruto, and Cheetah with out her disguise following out, and jumping on his motorcycle. "And you didn't want to give them our numbers." The second women with long blonde hair in a ponytail said to the other, as she looked sheepish. Naruto followed after Flash as the truck kept hitting cars that got in the way. Suddenly a man with grey hair got out of the passenger side window, and shot at them with a gold/black gun.

"Damn it.. It's never easy." Naruto said weaving through the blasts. Soon they came up to the bridge, and Naruto sifted into a higher gear, and caught up to the truck. Putting the motorcycle in autopilot, he picked up his bow. "Whoa wait, why are you taking your hands off the speeding vehicle?" Cheetah asked not seeing what Naruto did earlier.

Picking out a regular arrow, Naruto shot the tire out, and the truck crashed in to the stone railing, the front end dangling. "Uh-oh." Flash sped over, and grabbed the man who shot at them, and the driver, a middle-aged Asian man, and sped back just as the truck fell. Suddenly, green energy shot down, and lifted the truck back up.

"Lose something?" Looking up, they saw Green Lantern floating above the truck. "We had this handled." Flash said as Green Lantern sat the truck down, and looked to the multiple cars that were wreaked. "I see." Naruto putting his bow on his back looked to Green Lantern. "What are you doing here?" He asked as Green Lantern sighed.

"I was following a police call." He said walking to the trailer of the truck, opened it, and showed containers with biohazard signs on them. "A shipment of radioactive isotopes was hijacked." Naruto picked up the two men. "I guess that's why these two were hell-bent on getting out-of-town." The Asian man groaned, and held his head.

"Where am I?" He asked with Naruto putting them down. "You hijacked a shipment of isotopes." Cheetah said as the men looked confused. Green Lantern using his ring pulled out their ID's. "Prof. Arthur Chen, and Dr. Mark Stevens. Both work at the lab where the isotopes were stolen." Flash smirked, and crossed his arms. "And I feel bad about taking paper clips from the Watchtower."

Later at the lab, the heroes were talking to a female with a white lab coat, black hair in a bun, and glasses. "I can't explain it.. They're both highly respected in their fields." She said as Green Lantern was looking at a folder with the two men's information. "Maybe they just snapped." Cheetah said beside Naruto as he held her by the waist. "Some people do worst."

"Want some?" Looking back, they saw Flash holding a banana to a gorilla with black fur. The woman quickly took the banana out of his hands, and pointed to a sign above the gorilla. "_Don't feed the animals._" The woman started walking away. "If you'll excuse me.. I have work to do." Shrugging, the heroes left as the gorilla seemed to glare at them.

_Park Naruto, Flash, Green Lantern, And Cheetah._

"Come on.. We have work to do." Green Lantern said pinching the bridge of his nose. "This will only take a second.. I have a hyper accelerated metabolism." Flash replied taking a dozen hot-dogs from the vendor. "Lucky." Cheetah said with a sigh as she watched in envy. "Oh come on now Barb.. You're very beautiful." Naruto said right before they heard screaming. "Gorilla's on the loose!" A man with blonde hair yelled running passed them.

"Hold these." Flash said handing Green Lantern the hotdogs, and speeding up. "Wait!" He yelled, and looked to see Naruto, and Cheetah gone with a few leaves falling down where they were standing. He puts the hotdogs down, and tried to follow only for the vendor to stop him. "You need to pay for these."

With Naruto, and Cheetah they came up to his motorcycle, and saw a gorilla with silver fur steal a silver convertible. "What the..?" Naruto said before quickly getting on his bike, and they started chasing after him. Soon Flash came up with a metal rake, and threw it in front of the car having it crash. "Easy boy.. We'll get you behind monkey bars in no time." Flash said putting a hand on the gorillas shoulder as Naruto, and Cheetah stopped beside him.

The gorilla slapped his hand away. "Get you hands off me you filthy human!" Flash's and Cheetahs eyes widened but Naruto just pointed at the gorilla. "No way you're quoting the remake.. The original's way better." Before anything else could be said, a beam hits Flash, and he screamed. After a moment it, Naruto walked over to him.

"Are you.." He was interrupted by Flash punching him, and then punched Cheetah. When they woke up, they saw Flash, and the gorilla gone. "Owww..." Naruto said rubbing his cheek. "_Kage._" He heard Green Lanterns voice over his earpiece. "Yeah." Naruto replied putting his hand to his ear. "_We have a problem._"

_Later, Central City Jail._

Naruto, Green Lantern, and Cheetah walked down the hall of the jail that Flash was sent to after apparently stealing the isotopes they got back. They walked in to the interrogation room where Flash was sitting in front of an over-weight male with dark skin, bald, and wearing a white button shirt with black tie, and grey pants. Looking to his right, Naruto saw another with tan skin, short blonde hair, in a beige suit, and red tie.

"Put the coffee in a paper cup, he'll be taking it to go." Green Lantern said putting a folder down, and handed it to the bald man. The cop picked it up, and read it. "You're bailing this lowlife out?" He asked as Naruto raised an eyebrow. "No he's not... He was hit with a beam earlier after getting that gorilla that escaped, maybe it was a mind control thing."

"Besides.. If he was really guilty, you wouldn't be able to hold him with only handcuffs?" Smirking, Flash stood up, and twirled his handcuffs on his finger. He tossed it to the blonde hair cop as they walked out. When they were outside, Naruto turned to Flash. "Do you remember anything?" Shaking his head, he replied. "No.. Not since we stopped that talking gorilla."

Green Lantern simply raised an eyebrow. "I don't really believe that." Flash just stared at him. "We've got a Martians number on our speed dial.. I think I deserve the benefit of the doubt." Sighing, Green Lantern nodded. "Ok let's go to the park to see if we can find anything." Nodding, Flash ran as Green Lantern, Naruto, and Cheetah followed.

_Park Night._

Cops surrounded the entrance as they kept a look out for the gorilla. "Guess our friend's still at large." Cheetah said getting out of Naruto's arms. Green Lantern aimed his ring at the ground, and saw a green footprint. "Got something." Following the trail, they came to a bridge, and when they walked under, they saw the gorilla standing in front of them.

The gorilla growled, and beats his chest before running towards them. Green Lantern quickly shot him with a blast out from underneath the bridge. Sitting up and holding his head, the gorilla glared at him. "Was that really necessary?" He asked as Green Lanterns eyes widened. "Ok so you can talk.. Now who are you?" He asked as the gorilla walked over, and introduced himself.

"I'm Solovar.. Gorilla City's Chief of Security." seeing the blank stares Solovar sighed, and explained there's a city of hyper-intelligent gorillas in Africa, and how one named Grodd tried to take over the city with mind control but escaped when he was found out. "And it wasn't until recently that we found out he stole our city's security plans, and he's sworn revenge on the city."

"Well.. That would explain the isotope robbery, and your memory loss." Green Lantern said to Flash before turning back to Solovar. "He needs isotopes to power his devices." Solovar explained before walking up to a bush. The 'bush' turned into a flying bike, and Solovar pulled out a briefcase. Opening it, and pulling out a file, he gave it to Green Lantern.

"My sources say he's working with a scientist he met online." Opening the file, Green Lantern saw the female scientist they talked to earlier. "A Dr. Sarah Corwin." Cheetah snorted before crossing her arms. "I knew something felt off about her." She said before Green Lantern spoke up. "We should contact the others." Flash shook his head before replying. "Why? We can take care of one dumb gorilla.. No offence." He directed the last part to Solovar.

"Lets go." He said before speeding off. "No wait!.. He's very fast." He said to the others. "Yeah he gets that a lot.. Now what were you going to say?" Naruto asked as Solovar picked up a silver headband. "That these will keep Grodd from controlling us." Each of the heroes took one, and puts it on. "Let's go after him before it's too late." Naruto said dashing to his bike.

_Laboratory._

Coming up to the wall outside, Solovar blew a hole in it. "It's over Grodd." Grodd standing beside Dr. Sarah wearing a gold helmet with a ruby on the forehead smirked as Flash was laid down on a table. "You're a fool to come here Solovar." Solovar pointed to his band before replying. "You can't control us while we have these on." Grodd held his smirk as the gem on his helmet glowed. "I wasn't you I was thinking of."

Suddenly Flash sat up. "Destroy them." Flash dashed over, and attacked the heroes as Grodd, and Sarah ran to another room. "Flash fight it!" Naruto said before being punched. Cheetah dropped down on to Flash, and twisted him down to the floor, and punched him. "I've wanted to do that since you tried to peak on me at Naruto's." Naruto jumped in the air, and shot two arrows down at Flash that opened up to tie him to the floor.

Solovar ran after Grodd, and saw him, and Sarah on a flying bike near a reactor. "My apologies for the hasty exit." Grodd said holding a small remote. Pressing a button, he smiled. "But I've got a city to overthrow." He flew out as the others ran in, and saw yellow energy coming out of the reactor. Green Lantern tried to push it back with his ring, but it continued to cover the building, and eventually the entire city leaving nothing after it died down.

_J'onn, Diana, And Hawkgirl at the Watchtower._

J'onn was watching a monitor with Diana before it beeped. "Diana, Hawkgirl." Diana walked over as Hawkgirl flew down. "What is it J'onn?" Hawkgirl asked as J'onn pushed some buttons on the computer. "Central City.. It's gone." The women's eyes widened at that. "That's impossible." Diana said as J'onn brought up an image with a white circle on it. "Sensors show that the city vanished with out a trace."

Hawkgirl stood up, and asked. "Weren't G.L., Flash, and Kage down there?" Diana pressed another button. "Flash.. Kage.. Green Lantern can you read me?" She asked but got no response. "Repeat come in." She repeated but still got no reply. She looked to the others with worry before they flew to the hanger.

_Naruto, Green Lantern, Flash, Cheetah, And Solovar Laboratory._

Green Lantern groaned as he got up, and got rid of the energy that's covering the others. "We're still here." He said as everyone but Flash got up. "So it would seem." Solovar replied before they heard Flash groan. "What should we do? He could still be under Grodd's control." Naruto said as Solovar walked up to Flash, and puts his headband on him. "This will protect him."

The headband glowed blue, and Flash quickly sat up, and looked around. "Who? What? Where?" Looking to the others, he face-palmed. "Not again.. What did I miss?" He asked as Green Lantern helped him up. "That 'dumb old gorilla got away." Solovar walked up to the hole in the wall, and looked up. "Kage to Watchtower... Come in Watchtower... I'm not getting anything." Naruto replied a Green Lantern, and Flash tried their earpieces but got no reply.

"And for good reason." Solovar said as the others walked over. "What the hell is that?" Cheetah asked seeing what looked like a shield over the city. "It's like the shield that protects my city.. Nothing can get in." Solovar replied before Green Lantern spoke up. "Or out.. Unless I can destroy the generator." Walking back in to the room, Green Lantern tried to use his ring on the generator, but a shield protected it.

"Whoa.. Not even a scratch." Flash said as Solovar nodded. "Yes, Gorilla technology is highly advance.. Come we must find Grodd." He said as they walked out of the building.

_J'onn, Wonder Woman, And Hawkgirl inside of the Javelin Just Outside of Central City._

"Approaching Central City." Wonder Woman said from the pilot seat before Hawkgirl spoke up. "Or at least where it used to be." She pointed to the area where the city was. Suddenly the computer started beeping. "Proximity alert." Wonder Woman said pressing a button. "But there's nothing there." J'onn said looking in front of them.

"Batman built this device if it says there's something is there something is there." Suddenly the Javelin hits something causing it to careen to the ground. After landing they looked to the wing, and saw scratches, and dings. "Your trust in Batman's tech is well placed." J'onn said as Wonder Woman turned around. "Lets see if we can find what we hit." She said walking forward, and eventually touched a field.

"It looks like an energy field.. Can you phase through it?" She asked J'onn who flew to it, but was pushed back as soon as he touched it. "No it seems to be highly advance." Hawkgirl grabbed her mace. "Let me try to get through." She flew towards the field as J'onn tried to stop her. "Wait!" Hawkgirl hits the field and was shocked back in to Wonder woman, knocking both of them to the ground.

"Maybe we should try a different approach." She said brushing her hair out of her face, and standing up. "Batman can you find anything out about this field?" She asked into her earpiece after scanning it. After a few moments Batman replied. "_Diana I've analyzed the data you've sent._" Nodding, Wonder Woman replied. "And anyway to get through it?"

"_No.. But I've found a similar energy.. In Africa._" Batman replied as Wonder Woman's eyes widened. "Could the city have been transported?" She asked before Batman spoke up. "_No... But it's worth investigating. I'm sending the coordinates to the Javelins G.P.S., and I'll meet you there._" Batman finished as the others went to the Javelin.

_Central City._

The others came to the middle of the city where the people where in a group in front of Grodd who's standing on a stage. "Grodd, Grodd." The people cheered as Naruto sighed. "This isn't good." He replied as Grodd pointed at them. "Intruders destroy them!" The people turned around and surrounded them. "_Damn it.. Kurama can we use the cloak to get rid of the control?_" Naruto thought before hearing Kurama's reply.

"**No.. They don't have chakra, and there's only a few other ways I know of, and you don't have time to use a seal, or be able to put a Bijuu in the others.**" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw Green Lantern create a ditch around them. "_Bijuu? What do you mean?_" Kurama sighed before explaining. "**Jinchuriki couldn't be controlled.. At least with Jutsu or a seal.. Only way is with a strong Sharringan, and the other way to break it is with a mate mark.**" (**1**.)

Naruto shuddered at that. "_Yeah I wouldn't want that._" He thought before seeing the two women from the diner, and shot a flash bang arrow. "**You could add a little chakra to 'shock' them out.. But I'm not sure how well that would work, and the ones that get freed may be attacked also.**" Kurama finished as Naruto jumped up in the air, and shot a sleep gas arrow, that exploded hitting a good part of the attacking group.

Looking back, he saw Flash pick up Solovar, and running away. Dashing to Cheetah, he grabbed her, and flashed to Flash, and the others in an alleyway. "Ohhh that was rough." Cheetah said holding her stomach. "Grodd got away, but I can track his trail." Green Lantern said as they left to follow Grodd.

They came up to a military base, and a soldier came out, and pointed his rifle at them. "Halt in the name of Grodd." Solovar dashed forward, knocked the gun out of his hands, and knocked him unconscious. "Lets go.. Before Grodd finds out we're here." Suddenly an alarm went off. "Too late." Flash said as Green Lantern got in front of him. "No that's a launch alarm."

They saw several missiles fly up to a hole in the field. "Stop Grodd I'll go after the missiles!" Green Lantern ordered following after the missiles.

_Earlier With Wonder Woman, J'onn, Hawkgirl, And Batman in Africa._

Batman looked behind him as he studied the field. "There's no question, this energy field is the same as the one in Central City." He said as Hawkgirl tapped the field. "And we couldn't break through that one." As they were talking, a turret came out, and shocked them. When they woke up, they saw they were in a room handcuffed.

The door opened showing two gorillas, one with dark fur with a gun, and the other with brown, and a scar over his left blind eye. "Where are we? Who's in charge?" Wonder Woman asked as the brown fur gorilla looked to her. "That's not how this works." He said walking up to her. "You'll answer my questions." Hawkgirl just stared at him. "Sure.. Just get us out of these cuffs."

"It is not policy to allow spies to roam free." He said before J'onn spoke up. "We are not spies, and you can't.. AAAHHH!" He screamed as the cuffs shocked him. As the gorilla continued asking questions, Batman picked the lock on his cuffs. Suddenly Batman broke free, and threw a bolas at the gorilla before grappling up, and threw two batterangs at Wonder Woman, and J'onn's cuffs.

Getting out, they knock the gorillas out, and J'onn broke Hawkgirl's cuffs. Walking to her mace, Hawkgirl screamed as she made a hole in the wall, and they flew out with Batman grappling to the next building. The brown furred gorilla picked up a microphone. "Security!" Several gorillas on flying bikes followed after them.

They came to the edge of the city, and Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl hit the field forcing them to fall. J'onn flew down, and caught them as Batman ran up. "It's over humans." Turning around, they saw the gorilla with the blind eye with others sitting on bikes. Suddenly the field went down. "What?! Get the field back up!" He ordered to the gorilla beside him.

The gorilla picked up a remote, but couldn't bring it up. "It's no use.. Something's blocking our signal." The first gorilla growled. "Grodd.. Evacuate the village." Turning around he flew a few feet before Hawkgirl spoke up. "We could help." Stopping the gorilla looked to them. "And how would you help?" Hawkgirl smirked, and lifted her mace that's covered in electricity.

A few minutes later they saw two missiles coming to the city. Wonder Woman Hawkgirl, and J'onn flew up to them, and J'onn phased through one, bringing out the explosive with him. Hawkgirl hits the second having it explode but the front fell to the city. Wonder Woman flew in front, and tried to stop it. As she came to the ground, she started skidding leaving small tracks on the ground.

"Hera give me strength." The missile stopped, but fell on her. "Diana!" Batman yelled running over to help her out. She pushed the missile off her, and crushed the explosive in her hand. "Your city is safe!" She yelled out as the gorillas cheered, and beat their chests.

_Military Base Earlier._

"The first missile's off-line." Sarah said, as Grodd looked at the screen. "But how?" He asked before hearing a voice behind him. "That would be the work of our green friend with the power ring." Turning back, he saw the heroes with Solovar. "You're under arrest for crime against Gorilla City Grodd." Solovar said pointing a gun at Grodd. "Second missile's off-line."

Grodd growled, and tackled Solovar. Flash sped behind him, and tapped the helmet pushing it down on Grodd. "Try, and catch me." He said dashing around the room quickly hitting Grodd every now, and then. "The third missile's off-line." Sarah said as Grodd tried to hit Flash. "Stand still!" He yelled out before Flash stopped in front of him.

"Try fighting me without your helmet." He said picking up his headband, and throwing it over to the other side of the room. "Idiot." Cheetah said face-palming as Naruto sighed. "Yeah but he must have some sort of plan." He replied as Grodd smirked. "The last missile has been deactivated." Grodd looked back for a second before turning his attention to Flash.

"You really are am imbecile." Flash glared at him. "Well you're... Naked." Naruto face-palmed, and shook his head. "You really need to work on your comebacks." He said as Grodd Turned his helmet on, was suddenly shocked, and fell to the floor unconscious. "You fool what have you done?" Sarah asked running over, and fell to her knees.

"I crossed the wires when I tapped the helmet." Sarah wiped some tears from her eyes. "You killed the greatest mind the world has ever known." Flash walked over, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright.. Now that you're not under his control." Flash said as Sarah glared at him. "He never used that on me... I loved him." The heroes looked on in shock at her. "Internet romances.. Go figure." Flash said with a shrug looking back to the others.

_Later Gorilla City._

"I'm sorry we misjudge you.. We can never repay you." The gorilla officer said as Flash smirked. "No biggie.. But what about Grodd?" He asked as Solovar motioned them to follow. "I'll show you." Going outside, they saw Grodd in a pen holding a banana pushing a tire swing with a blank look on his face. "The feedback from his helmet completely wiped out his mind." Solovar said as Naruto walked up.

"Any chances he'll recover?" He asked as Solovar shook his head. "No I don't think so.. He'll receive the best of care." Flash suddenly ran to Green Lantern. "Not bad huh? I outsmarted a super-genius." He said with a smirk as Cheetah walked passed him. "I guess you not as dumb as the villains say you are." She replied with a smirk.

Flash nodded before catching on. "Hey! I resent that! No one makes a monkey out of me!" He yelled out as they all left. They never noticed Grodd stop pushing the tire, crush the banana, and glare at them.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1 I know it's cliché for Naruto fanfics but I couldn't think of anything permanent for naruto g/fs to 'protect them from mind control or things like that.**

**Well I hope you like the first in the three part upload. I don't really have anything to say so...**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	8. Chapter VIII: Fury

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**The second on a three chapter upload.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII: Fury.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_The gorilla picked up a remote, but couldn't bring it up. "It's no use.. Something's blocking our signal." The first gorilla growled. "Grodd.. Evacuate the village." Turning around he flew a few feet before Hawkgirl spoke up. "We could help." Stopping the gorilla looked to them. "And how would you help?" Hawkgirl smirked, and lifted her mace that's covered in electricity._

_A few minutes later they saw two missiles coming to the city. Wonder Woman Hawkgirl, and J'onn flew up to them, and J'onn phased through one, bringing out the explosive with him. Hawkgirl hits the second having it explode but the front fell to the city. Wonder Woman flew in front, and tried to stop it. As she came to the ground, she started skidding leaving small tracks on the ground._

_"Hera give me strength." The missile stopped, but fell on her. "Diana!" Batman yelled running over to help her out. She pushed the missile off her, and crushed the explosive in her hand. "Your city is safe!" She yelled out as the gorillas cheered, and beat their chests._

_Military Base Earlier._

_"The first missile's off-line." Sarah said, as Grodd looked at the screen. "But how?" He asked before hearing a voice behind him. "That would be the work of our green friend with the power ring." Turning back, he saw the heroes with Solovar. "You're under arrest for crime against Gorilla City Grodd." Solovar said pointing a gun at Grodd. "Second missile's off-line."_

_Grodd growled, and tackled Solovar. Flash sped behind him, and tapped the helmet pushing it down on Grodd. "Try, and catch me." He said dashing around the room quickly hitting Grodd every now, and then. "The third missile's off-line." Sarah said as Grodd tried to hit Flash. "Stand still!" He yelled out before Flash stopped in front of him._

_"Try fighting me without your helmet." He said picking up his headband, and throwing it over to the other side of the room. "Idiot." Cheetah said face-palming as Naruto sighed. "Yeah but he must have some sort of plan." He replied as Grodd smirked. "The last missile has been deactivated." Grodd looked back for a second before turning his attention to Flash._

_"You really are am imbecile." Flash glared at him. "Well you're... Naked." Naruto face-palmed, and shook his head. "You really need to work on your comebacks." He said as Grodd Turned his helmet on, was suddenly shocked, and fell to the floor unconscious. "You fool what have you done?" Sarah asked running over, and fell to her knees._

_"I crossed the wires when I tapped the helmet." Sarah wiped some tears from her eyes. "You killed the greatest mind the world has ever known." Flash walked over, and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright.. Now that you're not under his control." Flash said as Sarah glared at him. "He never used that on me... I loved him." The heroes looked on in shock at her. "Internet romances.. Go figure." Flash said with a shrug looking back to the others._

_Later Gorilla City._

_"I'm sorry we misjudge you.. We can never repay you." The gorilla officer said as Flash smirked. "No biggie.. But what about Grodd?" He asked as Solovar motioned them to follow. "I'll show you." Going outside, they saw Grodd in a pen holding a banana pushing a tire swing with a blank look on his face. "The feedback from his helmet completely wiped out his mind." Solovar said as Naruto walked up._

_"Any chances he'll recover?" He asked as Solovar shook his head. "No I don't think so.. He'll receive the best of care." Flash suddenly ran to Green Lantern. "Not bad huh? I outsmarted a super-genius." He said with a smirk as Cheetah walked passed him. "I guess you not as dumb as the villains say you are." She replied with a smirk._

_Flash nodded before catching on. "Hey! I resent that! No one makes a monkey out of me!" He yelled out as they all left. They never noticed Grodd stop pushing the tire, crush the banana, and glare at them._

**Now.**

_Gotham City, Biotech Laboratory at Night._

A guard was walking back, and forth in front of the entrance before a pair of legs came down, and wrapped around his neck. Falling unconscious the person dropped reviling Copperhead. "He's down." She said as Shade, Grundy, Sapphire, and two women walked up. The first woman is of Asian decent with short hair in black/red armor with a red visor that went around her head with a katana on her back.

The second is a blonde-haired woman in a white costume with gold jewelry, and wrist protectors. "Well done Copperhead." The blonde woman said before turning to Grundy. "Grundy.. Be a dear, and get the door." She said sweetly as Grundy walked up, and put his hand on the scanner. After a moment he frowned, before punching the scanner, and pulled the wires out.

The door opened, and the group walked in. "Don't move." A guard said as he and three others ran to them. "Tsukuri." The other woman unsheathed her sword, and attacked the guards by jumping in the air, and kicking the guards down knocking them out. The first woman sighed. "We're behind schedule.. Shade cover us." She said as Shade used his cane to cover the hall in shadow.

Coming up to a safe the woman looked thoughtful for a moment. "It won't be long until the police respond to the silent alarm." Sapphire walked up to the safe, and grinned. "I've got this." Shooting a beam out, she started to cut a hole in the safe. Walking in, they saw a plant in a glass tube in the middle of the room. "At last.. Here it is."

Grundy leaned to Copperhead. "What we stealing?" He asked as she shrugged. "Don't know, don't care as long as we get paid." She replied before they left not noticing a shadow figure move from the rafters. Suddenly a bolas wrapped around Shade, he and Copperhead turned around only to be kicked by Batman. "What?" The woman asked as Sapphire raised a hand.

"Don't worry.. I got him." She started attacking Batman who went around a corner. Sapphire walked over, and Batman jumped up to a mirror, and used it to reflect Sapphires energy back to her. Grundy ran over and punched at him having Batman block using the mirror. Batman jumped over him, threw a Batterang over, and shocked him.

Tsukuri ran over, and slashed at him with her katana, after cutting some pipes she tripped him, and tried to stab him. Only for Batman to kick her in to a wall knocking her out. The blonde woman started running, and was caught by Batman's grapple gun. "Who are you?" Batman asked as the woman scoffed. "I answer to no _man_.. especially you."

Breaking the rope, she ran to, and threw Batman in to a wall before lifting him over her head, and threw him at a pipe knocking him out. She never notices him drop her necklace as she left.

_Burduff's, Naruto, And Wonder Woman._

A crowd gathered outside the store seeing Naruto, and Wonder Woman in the store with Wonder Woman looking at jewelry. "Is Kage dating her also? I know in that new interview he did with Lois he's dating Batgirl, and another woman." One whispered to another. Inside Naruto stood beside Diana as she looked at a pair of earrings. "See anything you like?" He asked as she walked backwards facing him.

"No noth.." She stopped hitting a mannequin. Naruto walked behind her catching an arm that fell off, and fixed it back on. Catching up to her, he saw Diana come up to a seller talking to a customer about lipstick. "That's so defiantly your color don't you think so miss..." The seller trailed off as she, and the other woman eyes widened.

"Why would anyone cover their natural beauty?" She asked as the woman standing beside her snorted. "Easy for you to say miss cheekbones.. Now what about Autumn Summer?" Naruto walked up to Diana, and looked to the two women. "Don't worry about that.. I blame the media for saying women aren't beautiful unless they look like models, and buy their products."

"Do men have that problem?" She asked as Naruto thought for a moment. "Kind of.. I've only see it for kids, and teens that are a little fat." He explained before they came up to the perfume counter. The seller sprayed some on Diana, who grabbed the woman. "Whoa Wonder Woman.. She's just giving you a sample of the product." Naruto said grabbing her by the wrist. The woman nodded quickly, and explained.

"It's the latest scent.. You wear this, and you'll have to beat the man off with a stick." Diana started walking out of the store. "Trust me.. I don't need a stick." Rubbing the back of his head over his hood, Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry about that she was raised to be a warrior, and she already has to beat the men off." He said before catching up to her looking at a man in a truck who wouldn't back up to let a woman that's parked out.

"Men." She said walking over. "Hey! We're not all like that.. That one's just a lazy jerk." Naruto defended himself as he watched Diana lift the truck up, and let the woman out. "Thank you." Putting the truck down, she tapped the glass. The man shakily rolled the window down. "Next time mind your manners." She said as the man glanced to Naruto who waved his hands, and mouthed. "Don't drag me down, and just go."

"Wonder Woman, Kage." Looking to their left, they saw Batman standing in an alleyway. Following him up to a roof, he explained a robbery that took place earlier, and that one woman may be from Themyscira. "An Amazon? That's ridiculous." Wonder Woman said crossing her arms. Batman threw her the necklace he grabbed. "I don't think so.. I took this from her, it's an Amazon design right?" He asked as Wonder Woman looked up to him.

"It could be fake." She said throwing it back to him. "Besides.. Amazons don't steal It's not our code, and we never leave the island." Naruto who's kept quiet finally spoke up. "You left didn't you?" He asked stopping her, and having her look to him.

_Abandoned Factory. Injustice Gang._ (**1**.)

The blonde woman was drawing planes for the next heist on a white-board, as the others watched. "I know it seems complex.. But if everyone does their part we'll crack this place wide opened." Sapphire who laying on some boxes spoke up. "What exactly are we stealing?" She asked as the women glanced over her shoulder. "A Gem Depository worth twenty-five million dollars."

Sapphire sat up in interest as the others smiled. "Gems? Count me in." Grundy scratched his head before speaking up. "Grundy not sure." The woman walked up to him, and ran her hand through his hair. "We need everyone big man." Walking up to a chest, she continued. "Would a little advance persuade you?" She asked opening the chest showing gold coin, jewelry, and bars.

The others eyes widened as she picked up a bar, and handed it to Grundy. "What about the Justice League? Grundy not want to fight them again." The woman brought her hand to his face, and trailed his jaw line. "Don't worry about them... I'll take care of everything." Later at the Gem Depository, the blonde hair woman grabbed a guard, and chocked him out.

She puts a hand to her ear. "Everyone in position?" She asked, and after a moment heard everyone's reply. "Copperhead in position... Shade and Grundy in position.. Star Sapphire in position.. Tsukuri in position." Nodding, she replied. "Ok.. I'll take care of the guards inside along with security cameras, and meet you all at the vault." She walked to the front door, and ripped it off the hinges.

Looking up, she saw a camera. "This is a message to the Justice League.. As I speak, my friends are robbing the Gem Depository.. Just try and stop us." She said before walking down the hall, and saw the others with a bag each full of jewels. Walking over to a self, she picked up a ruby. "Go on.. I'll handle the rest." She said as the others but Tsukuri walked out. "I'll stay with you."

The woman shook her head. "No that's alright." Tsukuri tried to argue, but the woman shut her up. "Go." She simply said as Tsukuri shrugged, and walked to the group with Sapphire creating a bubble around them, and leave. Outside, cops quickly surrounded the entrance. "I don't care Sargent get your men to their positions!" The Captain yelled in to his walkie-talkie before the Injustice Gang left in the sky.

They suddenly saw Superman fly in a broken window, and talk with a blonde-haired woman. "You might want to put that back." The woman smirked, and held up a big ruby. "Why don't you take it?" Superman shrugged, and tried to reach for it, only for the woman to grab his arm and twist it behind him.

She turned him around, and kicked him in to the wall leaving an imprint on it. Getting up Superman stared at him. "You're stronger than you look.. But you won't win." He said as the woman smirked, and reached behind her. "Really?" She asked pulling out a smoke grenade, and threw it at him. Black smoke came out, and Superman started coughing.

"See ya." She said as Superman started sweating. She jumped out, ran passed the police, and in to an alleyway, where she ran into Wonder Woman and Naruto. "Diana!?" She asked as Wonder Woman's eyes widened. "Aresia!?" The now named Aresia threw Wonder Woman in to a wall, dodged an arrow shot by Naruto, and kicked him through another wall.

"I'd love to stay, and chat but you'd might want to help your friend." Looking to the Gem Depository, Wonder Woman saw Superman fall to the ground. She quickly flew over to him as Naruto walked out of the hole holding his head. "Ooowww.. Why is it almost every woman I meet has super strength, or wants to beat me up?" He asked before seeing Aresia gone, and Wonder Woman with an unconscious Superman.

Dashing over, Green Lantern, and Flash came over to them. "What's wrong with the big guy?" Flash asked as Wonder Woman spoke up. "I'm not sure.. He was like this after I met Aresia." The others raised an eyebrow as Naruto pressed the button on his glasses. "He's very sick.. Aresia must have given him something before we got to her." He said as Wonder Woman stood up with Superman.

"I'll take him to the Watchtower" She flew away as Green Lantern looked around using his ring. "I've found something." He said as the ring showed a red residue where Superman fell. Naruto scanned it, and after a moment an info box came up. "It's some kind of chemical.. It must be what she gave Superman." He said as they continued to look around.

_Later Hawkgirl at Themyscira._

Hawkgirl landed on a tree near a beach, and puts a hand to her ear. "Batman, Kage I've reached Themyscira.. Now what?" She asked looking up at the Batjet. "_For now see what you can dig up._" Batman said over the earpiece. "_And be careful._" Naruto finished as Hawkgirl nodded. "Roger that.. Hawkgirl out." Staying in the trees, she saw several Amazons, with some wearing armor, looking around.

"This is a waste of time.. Whoever done this wouldn't dare stay on the island." A dark-skinned woman said as another walked beside her. "Maybe.. But we have our orders." She replied before hearing a snap. Looking up, they spotted Hawkgirl, and aimed their weapons at her. "Wait I'm a fri.." Hawkgirl was forced to dodge a net thrown up at her. "Get her.. Don't let her get away!"

One threw a boulder at her, but she flew under it. "Got her!" One dropped a net over her, and Hawkgirl fell down. Wrapping her hands behind her, the Amazons took Hawkgirl to Hippolyta. "We've captured the thief my Queen." One said as they roughly pushed Hawkgirl up. "I'm not a thief." She said as Hippolyta raised an eyebrow.

"Then you're denying that you took the gold." Hippolyta said as Hawkgirl nodded. "I'm a friend of your daughter.. Diana." Hawkgirl replied as Hippolyta's eyes widened, and motioned to let Hawkgirl go. "What are you doing here?" Hippolyta asked as Hawkgirl explained. "I'm here investigating a crime.. We believe an Amazon is involved." Hawkgirl replied as Hippolyta looked down.

"This is a serious accusation.. What proof do you have?" She asked as Hawkgirl showed her Aresia's necklace. "Recognize this?" Hippolyta quickly came down, and grabbed the necklace. "Ready my horse." She ordered the others. Later Hippolyta, and Hawkgirl came to a tower on the edge of the island. "Aresia is supposed to be here in solitary meditation."

Walking up to the top, they saw an empty room. "It looks like no one's been here in weeks." Hawkgirl said before turning to Hippolyta. "Why was she here? Was she in some sort of trouble?" Hippolyta shook her head, and started explaining. "No.. This was the last step in her 're-birthing'." She went on to explain that Aresia's an orphan that lost everything when an army destroyed her home village, and pirates attacked the ship she, and her family boarded to America, and sunk the ship.

And how she found her washed up on shore, and they adopted her, trained her, and gave her the Amazonian strength. "I wondered if we did the right thing.. Still how could we refuse?" Hippolyta asked as Hawkgirl sighed. "You couldn't." She replied before looking around, and saw a sheet over a chest. "Maybe this will give us some answers."

Opening it up, she saw books, and maps. "What is it?" Hippolyta asked as Hawkgirl picked up a book. "Books, maps, and city guides." She replied looking over her shoulder. "Those things are forbidden." Hippolyta said as Hawkgirl turned around. "Why? She asked with Hippolyta explaining. "We believe that contact with the outside world will corrupt us."

Looking down at the book in her hands, Hawkgirl sighed. "I think your right." She said looking at the title that read '_History of Germ Warfare_'.

_Watchtower, Wonder Woman, and J'onn._

"His condition continues to worsen." J'onn said over Superman with his shirt, and cape off showing sores on his chest. "He's practically invulnerable.. What could affect him?" Diana asked as J'onn scanned Superman. "Unfortunately there isn't much data on Kryptonian physiology, but I'll do my best to help him." J'onn said as Diana nodded, and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I know you will J'onn."

"_Get a bed ready!_" They heard Naruto's voice over their earpieces. Looking out, Diana saw her jet without the cloaking on, and flew to the hanger. When she got there she saw Green Lantern holding a unconscious Flash. "What happened?" Diana asked as she saw Flash with grey veins over his face. "I don't know.. Flash collapsed so I.." Green Lantern trailed off falling over.

"Lantern!" She exclaimed before Naruto walked out holding his head. "Kage are you alright?" Diana asked running to him. Naruto waved her off before replying. "Yeah.. Kurama said he's keeping whatever this virus that's affecting us from falling unconscious but I'll be queasy." He replied wiping the sweat from his face, and help Diana carry the others to the Med. Bay.

_Batman and Hawkgirl in the Batjet._

"So Aresia's not from Themyscira?" Batman asked looking back to Hawkgirl who nodded. "Yes.. She's an orphan.. I can only imagine the kind of damage that will do to a child." Batman looked forward, until his radio went off of multiple crashes, and sick people being rushed to the hospital. Flying back to Gotham, they saw a building on fire, and crashed cars with women firefighter, cops, and paramedics everywhere.

On another building, Aresia, Tsukuri, Sapphire, and Copperhead watched everything. "So this virus only affects men?" Tsukuri asked as they turned to Aresia who nodded. "Yes that's right. That's why you three didn't collapse when I threw that grenade." She said as Sapphire looked at her confused. "Why? What do you have to gain from this?" She asked as Aresia looked at her surprised.

"Why!? Look around you!" Aresia gestured around to the multiple burning buildings. "This world has been corrupted by men.. I intend to get rid of that!" The three women looked on wide-eyed.

Down below Batman handed an unconscious boy to Hawkgirl. "Lucky I found this one." Nodding, Hawkgirl flew away not noticing Batman falter for a second. "Batman!" Looking ahead, Batman saw Wonder Woman, and Naruto walking to him. "You were right.. It was a rogue Amazon that's.." Batman raised a hand silencing her. "I know."

"I still can't believe that someone from my island would..." She stopped when Naruto pushed her out-of-the-way as a bus hits him going in to an ally. "KAGE!" Wonder Woman yelled before the bus suddenly stopped, and fell on its side. Flying over, she saw Naruto with blood on his chin, on his knees, his limbs glowing blue. Pulling his hood down, he pulled his glasses off.

"Glad I had a clone gather natural chakra before coming here." Wonder Woman's eyes widened seeing the dark pigmentation around Naruto's eyes that are yellow, and his pupils went sideways. "Are you alright?" She asked walking over to him. Naruto nodded before smiling at her. "Yeah.. I'm more resilient in this mode, I just got cut when the bus hit me." He replied before hearing a groan.

Turning around, they saw Batman on the ground sweating, and panting.

_Watchtower._

"How is he J'onn?" Diana asked as the others with their shirts off, and Flash and Batman still had their masks. "Like the others.. It seems to be an allergen, and not a virus, I just can't isolate it." J'onn replied before walking over to a desk, and looked through a microscope. "If only we could find their hideout, and find notes, or a sample." Everyone turned to Naruto who started explaining.

"We could reverse engineer an antidote, or find one. She may have made one incase she started getting women sick." Diana sighed before Hawkgirl spoke up. "Where would we start?" Diana walked to the hanger before speaking. "Easy.. We'll need to find Aresia." Naruto, and Hawkgirl followed before Hawkgirl turned to him. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Naruto nodded before replying. "Yeah just a little queasy." Getting into the Javelin, they flew out. "Ever since Aresia was a child I felt a bitterness within her... She was never one of us." Diana said as Hawkgirl looked to her. "I think she fits in just fine." Diana raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean? Hawkgirl shrugged before answering. "She's just taking your code to its next logical level."

"But we don't teach hatred." Diana defended her home until Naruto spoke up from behind her. "Except against men." Hawkgirl raised an eyebrow at him before asking. "Then how do you explain the time you went to talk with Hippolyta the other day?" Naruto just smirked at her question. "Because I'm awesome, and sexy." Hawkgirl deadpanned at him before turning around. "Suurree."

When they got back to the city, they saw Batgirl helping the other women. "Kage!" She ran up, and hugged him. "I heard the others got sick, and I was worried about you." Naruto smiled at her, and hugged her. "I'm ok.. Thank my furry friend for that." He leaned down, and gave her a quick kiss.

_United States Air Force Base._

Aresia dropped on a female guard before walking to a hanger, and touched the electronic lock. "Hey wait!" Turning around, she saw two female officers running to her, but Tsukuri dropped down, and knocked them out. "Good job." Aresia said before breaking the lock, and walking inside to jet. "It's perfect." She said before hearing another voice.

"For what? More betrayal?" Turning around, Aresia saw Hippolyta with a gold staff. "My Queen." Aresia said with a bow. "Surely you of all people should appreciate what I'm doing." Hippolyta shook her head before replying. "No I don't.. And you've defiled Amazonian laws by doing this." Aresia sighed before crossing her arms. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

Suddenly someone dropped from the ceiling, and wrapped their arms around Hippolyta choking her out. Before she blacked out she heard Aresia speak. "But I've come too far to turn back now."

_Naruto, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Batgirl._

"Alright lets move out!" A female firefighter yelled as the heroes looked at them leave. "They're very efficient." Hawkgirl said as Wonder Woman nodded. "Yes.. It's like my home." She replied as Hawkgirl looked to her. "Yeah.. But who wants to live in a world without men." Wonder Woman looked at her confusedly for a moment. "Surely they're not that important right?"

"Hey don't knock it until you try it." Flying off Hawkgirl left leaving Batgirl to speak up. "You know.." Wonder Woman turned to Batgirl who continued. "It's kind of ironic with all of your island talk that men is evil, and would destroy the world. The one who is.. is from your island, and follows your teaching." Batgirl walked over to Naruto who was helping put the last man in an ambulance as his wife cried.

"I know you've never had men in your life.. But Aresia is going to hurt a lot of women who's married or has a son." She finished leaving Wonder Woman to her thoughts. "Girls!" Naruto yelled pointing up to a helicopter that hit some wires Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl flew up as Naruto shot an arrow up, grabbed Batgirl by the waist, and flashed up.

Wonder Woman caught the helicopter but was hit with a wire, and crashed on the roof. Naruto, and Batgirl went to each door, opened it, and got the two people out. "Look out!" Hawkgirl yelled as the fuel was caught on fire from a cut wire, and the helicopter exploded off the roof. Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman both flew after the helicopter, and after a moment, it came up with purple energy around it.

Sapphire came up, and landed as the heroes got ready for a fight. "Hold on... I'm not here to fight, but to warn you." She explained she split with Aresia after learning she wants to get rid of the men, and she's at the Air Force airstrip.

_United States Air Force Base._

The heroes without Naruto came in, and saw Tsukuri talking with Aresia. Hawkgirl attacked Tsukuri as Wonder Woman flew to Aresia, but was blocked by Sapphires energy. "Sorry about that." Sapphire said floating down to Aresia. "I had Sapphire bring you here to join us." Aresia said as the girls shook their heads. "No.. Man's world may not be perfect but it doesn't deserve to be wiped out." Wonder Woman said as Aresia looked surprised.

"You'd turn your back on your sisters?" She asked before Batgirl spoke up. "Please.. What you're doing is just as bad if not the worst thing anyone's done. Man, or woman." They started attacking with the heroes winning until Aresia who was sent to the jet raised her hand. "Wait.. I didn't want to do this but.." Looking to the jet, they saw Copperhead bringing a tied up Hippolyta out.

"I don't want to hurt her.." Aresia trailed off as Copperhead grinned. "But I will... Unless you cooperate." Standing still Aresia, and Sapphire got on board, and flew out. Wonder Woman ran to the door, but was stopped by Hawkgirl, and Batgirl who each held a tube with a light green liquid. "We found the allergen." Batgirl said before Wonder Woman looked to the sky.

"Good.. You get it to J'onn, and I'll go after Aresia." She said flying up in the air just as the Javelin hovered above them, the door opened, and they flew/grappled up. "Miss anything?" Naruto asked as Batgirl sat down. "Aresia left in that jet.. She may be placing more of that allergen." She said before Hawkgirl spoke up from the co-pilot seat. "We found samples of it, and may reverse-engineer an antidote." Nodding, Naruto brought up the Watchtower Med. Bay on the monitor, and saw a sickly looking J'onn.

"J'onn!" Hawkgirl yelled as J'onn explained. "There must have been some of the allergen on the others clothes." He said before fainting. "Ok let's go after Aresia." Naruto said pulling on the stick, and flew in the direction Wonder Woman went. Soon they came up to see Wonder Woman being attacked by Sapphire outside the jet. Naruto pushed a button having small guns come out on the underside of the Javelin.

Sapphire blocked every one of the shots until Wonder Woman pulled up one of the guns from the jet hitting Sapphire sending her in to the ocean. Wonder Woman pushed another back inside as Hawkgirl flew out but was nicked in her wing. "No." Wonder Woman said throwing her lasso, and caught Hawkgirl, and brought her back up.

Together, they went in, and attacked Copperhead, and Tsukuri. "You fools we're not your enemies.. The men are they need to be destroyed." Aresia said before another voice spoke up. "No Aresia.." Turning back, they saw Hippolyta breaking her cuffs, and walked up. "If it wasn't for a man.. You wouldn't be here." She went on to explain how the Captain of the ship she was on helped her to Themyscira after falling unconscious.

And how he died after seeing her from the strain on his heart. "He's the only man buried on Themyscira.. So it turns out you owe your life to a man." She finished as Aresia looked at her in shock before glaring. "Why didn't you tell me!?" She asked as Hippolyta looked on sadly. "I didn't think it was important.. I didn't think he was important." She finished looking down.

"Maybe it's time to reconsider that." Hawkgirl said as Aresia scoffed at Hippolyta before asking. "So.. Everything you ever preached was a lie?" Hippolyta looked up to her before replying. "No.. Not everything." Aresia took a step back. "Still one man doesn't wash the sin for all of them." She said before trying to hit the launch button. "No!" Hippolyta tried to stop her, but was punched out of the jet with Hawkgirl flying after her.

She caught Hippolyta, and brought her to the Javelin. Naruto walked to her on the landing ramp, and watched Hawkgirl attacked the doors keeping the missiles in. Soon Wonder Woman was sent out of the window, and fire came out. "Crap." Naruto quickly shot an arrow in, and flashed in to see Aresia, and Copperhead coughing. Walking over, he grabbed them, and flashed back to the Javelin.

"Why?" Aresia asked coughing again. Naruto smiled as he brought her to a seat, handcuffed her, and applied a seal on her. "Because it was the right thing to do." He said before doing the same to Copperhead. "I knew you liked me." She said flicking her tongue on his cheek. "You know.. You would have been just as bad as the men you tried to get rid of." He said ignoring Copperhead.

"Sometimes you have to be the better man, or woman and 'turn the other cheek' for lack of a better word." He finished as they flew away.

_Later, Watchtower._

Supergirl and Barbara were treating Naruto, who was sitting on the couch, without her mask, and cape. "Come on.. Please." Naruto whined as Kara scoffed. "No.. We're not dressing up in sexy nurses outfits." She said as a storm cloud came up over Naruto's head. They both giggled as they continued to treat him as the others talked. "Ready to have your temperature taken?" Looking to their left, they saw Cheetah In a nurse outfit.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto quickly said sitting up as Kara stared at Cheetah. "Wha.. What are you doing in that? I though we decided against that!?" Cheetah smirked before walking over swaying her hips. "I only agreed to that to be the only one in the outfit." She straddled Naruto's lap, and leaned down for a kiss. Only for the other girls to pull her off. "Hey save it for the bedroom!" They both yelled at her as Naruto tried to break it up. "How are you feeling?" Diana asked as Bruce, and J'onn walked up. "Better.. It's a good thing you found Aresia's notes in her hideout."

Diana nodded as Shayera looked to a T.V. showing Green Lantern, and Superman flying over a city. "Green Lantern, and Superman have almost finished putting the antidote to the city." Diana looked over to Naruto who was laughing with Barbara, Cheetah, and Kara before speaking. "I hope Aresia can see the good values in men." Flash walked over drinking a soda, and eating a burrito.

"I could have taught that bad girl a thing or two about men.. Too bad we never met." He finished with a loud burp. "Oh yeah.. She would have_ loved _men after speaking with you." Naruto said walking over with his arms being held by Barbara, and Kara with Cheetah hanging on his back. Shayera, and Diana looked at Flash with deadpanned looks before glancing at each other. "Maybe it's for the best." She replied with a sweat-drop as Shayera puts a hand to her cheek, and looked away.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN" Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. I'm not sure if they were called Injustice Gang or not.**

**Again nothing I can think up to say**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	9. Chapter IX: Legends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited****.**

**Alright the last in a three chapter upload.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX: Legends.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"Maybe it's time to reconsider that." Hawkgirl said as Aresia scoffed at Hippolyta before asking. "So.. Everything you ever preached was a lie?" Hippolyta looked up to her before replying. "No.. Not everything." Aresia took a step back. "Still one man doesn't wash the sin for all of them." She said before trying to hit the launch button. "No!" Hippolyta tried to stop her, but was punched out of the jet with Hawkgirl flying after her._

_She caught Hippolyta, and brought her to the Javelin. Naruto walked to her on the landing ramp, and watched Hawkgirl attacked the doors keeping the missiles in. Soon Wonder Woman was sent out of the window, and fire came out. "Crap." Naruto quickly shot an arrow in, and flashed in to see Aresia, and Copperhead coughing. Walking over, he grabbed them, and flashed back to the Javelin._

_"Why?" Aresia asked coughing again. Naruto smiled as he brought her to a seat, handcuffed her, and applied a seal on her. "Because it was the right thing to do." He said before doing the same to Copperhead. "I knew you liked me." She said flicking her tongue on his cheek. "You know.. You would have been just as bad as the men you tried to get rid of." He said ignoring Copperhead._

_"Sometimes you have to be the better man, or woman and 'turn the other cheek' for lack of a better word." He finished as they flew away._

_Later, Watchtower._

_Supergirl and Barbara were treating Naruto, who was sitting on the couch, without her mask, and cape. "Come on.. Please." Naruto whined as Kara scoffed. "No.. We're not dressing up in sexy nurses outfits." She said as a storm cloud came up over Naruto's head. They both giggled as they continued to treat him as the others talked. "Ready to have your temperature taken?" Looking to their left, they saw Cheetah in a nurse outfit._

_"Yes ma'am!" Naruto quickly said sitting up as Kara stared at Cheetah. "Wha.. What are you doing in that? I though we decided against that!?" Cheetah smirked before walking over swaying her hips. "I only agreed to that to be the only one in the outfit." She straddled Naruto's lap, and leaned down for a kiss. Only for the other girls to pull her off. "Hey save it for the bedroom!" They both yelled at her as Naruto tried to break it up. "How are you feeling?" Diana asked as Bruce, and J'onn walked up. "Better.. It's a good thing you found Aresia's notes in her hideout."_

_Diana nodded as Shayera looked to a T.V. showing Green Lantern, and Superman flying over a city. "Green Lantern, and Superman have almost finished putting the antidote to the city." Diana looked over to Naruto who was laughing with Barbara, Cheetah, and Kara before speaking. "I hope Aresia can see the good values in men." Flash walked over drinking a soda, and eating a burrito._

_"I could have taught that bad girl a thing or two about men.. Too bad we never met." He finished with a loud burp. "Oh yeah.. She would have loved men after speaking with you." Naruto said walking over with his arms being held by Barbara, and Kara with Cheetah hanging on his back. Shayera, and Diana looked at Flash with deadpanned looks before glancing at each other. "Maybe it's for the best." She replied with a sweat-drop as Shayera puts a hand to her cheek, and looked away._

**Now.**

_Metropolis._

"Look out!" Naruto yelled as a giant green/purple robot walked down the street. He flashed down, and grabbed a woman out-of-the-way from being stepped on. "Lantern!" Looking back, he saw Green Lantern on the street unconscious. "Damn! Who's controlling this thing?" He asked as Hawkgirl attacked it with her mace but was hit. Superman and J'onn flew down, and rammed into it.

"There must be a weakness." Supergirl yelled out as she helped Hawkgirl up. Flash dashed around unscrewing bolts on the feet having the metal fall off. Hawkgirl flew up and attacked but was hit by the robot. J'onn flew over, and caught her, but was slammed in to a building, and both fell near Green Lantern. Superman, and Supergirl flew up to the back, and made a small hole.

"Now Batman!" Supermen yelled as Batman threw a battering in the Robot having it explode, and fall down over Green Lantern, J'onn, and Hawkgirl. "Guys!" Naruto yelled before flashing over as Flash ran around them to slow the robot down as it shocked Superman, and Supergirl sending them over to a building. The robot exploded leaving a crater, and distorted buildings.

"No Kage!" Supergirl flew down to the crater, and looked around. "No." She whispered seeing a part of his coat on the ground.

_Naruto, Flash Green Lantern Hawkgirl, and J'onn._

Everyone groaned as they sat up. "Everyone alright?" Naruto asked holding his head as everyone stood up. "Superman!" Green Lantern yelled as Naruto looked up. "I don't think we're in Metropolis." The others looked to him confusedly. "What do you mean?" Hawkgirl asked as Naruto sighed. "Because the buildings we were at are defiantly bigger then three stories."

Looking up they saw that the building indeed was only three stories high. "I'll try calling them." Naruto said putting a hand to his ear. "Superman... Supergirl... Batman... Nothing maybe the blast damaged them." He said as J'onn closed his eyes. "I'll try telepathic." Concentrating for a moment, J'onn fell over screaming. "Easy big guy." Flash said as he, and Hawkgirl caught him.

"Maybe whoever was controlling that robot did something to keep us from contacting them.. And transported us somewhere." Naruto said before Green Lantern spoke up. "Ok let's see where we are." They all separated with Naruto following after Green Lantern to a street, and saw people walking around dressed like the fifties. "What the..?" Naruto asked seeing old cars go by.

Flash dashed over to them. "Something's not right." Green Lantern commented before seeing n ice cream truck go by as the driver waved, and smiled at them. "I haven't seen truck like that since I was a kid." He finished as Flashed raised an eyebrow. "Maybe we went back in time?" He asked as Naruto picked up a newspaper. "No it's todays date.. But look at the name." he said showing them the paper.

"Seaboard City? Where the heck is that?" Flash asked before hearing an alarm go off. Looking to their right they saw a man with wild orange hair in a pink tuxedo with an accordion around his neck come out of a music center holding a violin. A police car came up, and two police officers walked out. "Give up the Stradivarius Music Master!"

Music Master puts the violin in a bag, and attacks them with the accordion that shot out yellow energy as he played it. He jumped in a flute shaped car, and sped off. Only for Green Lantern to grab the car with his ring. "Hold it." Looking back, Music Man smirked. "Your disguise can't fool me.. Green Guardsman."

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow. "Green Guardsman?" He asked as Music Man attacked him with his accordion sending him to the music center having debris fall. Naruto flashed over, and got the police out-of-the-way. Green Lantern got up, and grabbed the bag with his ring. "Dang." Music Master said leaving them as Green Lantern gave the bag to Flash. "Hold it right there."

Looking up, they saw a man with brown hair, yellow sweatshirt with a blue 'T' on it, black pants, blue tights with a belt with a big silver buckle with a fan, and silver wrist protectors. The man turned the belt on, and electricity came out on the man's hands. "You know.. Crime doesn't pay." He said jumping down. "Hey wait we're..." Naruto was hit by the man, and sent flying in to a tree.

Soon more people came up, as Hawkgirl, and J'onn flew down. Looking up, Green Lanterns eyes widen seeing a man with tan skin, and white hair in a costume like his but with a mask, cape, and a shield logo, and ring. "No way." He said in disbelief as Naruto groaned, and looked up to the two that stopped in front of him a man, and a woman. The woman has long blonde hair in a black mask, leotard, boots, shoulder-high gloves, and fish net stockings.

The man was in a black cat themed costume. "Wildcat, Black Canary?" The two people raised an eyebrow. "No.. I'm Catman, and this is Black Siren." Catman introduced them before attacking him. Naruto blocked their punches before punching Catman, and kicking Black Siren. Looking to his right, Naruto saw another Flash but with small yellow tights, and a helmet instead of a mask.

They continued t attack until Flash stopped, and helped a blonde-haired boy from being crushed by falling debris. "Wait!" The other Flash yelled getting in-between Hawkgirl, and the brown-haired man. "No one who would risk their own life for another could be evil." He said as Flash stopped by with the boy. "I think we should talk."

Later they were at a mansion with a big round table with an American shield in the middle, and 'Justice Guild of America' on the edge. "Justice Guild.. Roll call." One by one they introduced themselves. "Catman.. Black Siren.. Green Guardsman.. Tom Turbine." Finally the other Flash walked up. "The Streak." Naruto snickered before being elbowed by Hawkgirl.

"What? Come on how can you not laugh at that?" Naruto asked as she just crossed her arms, and stared. Naruto just sighed, and dropped his head as Green Lantern introduced them. "And this is our Justice Guild Junior Justice Guildsmen.. Ray Thomson." The Streak introduced the boy as Naruto looked to Hawkgirl. "That's a mouthful.. I wonder if that fits on a card?" He asked her as she smiled.

Suddenly, J'onn groaned, and slumped over. "J'onn what's wrong?" Hawkgirl asked as she, and Naruto caught him. "I just got dizzy.. It's so strange." The Streak came up to him. "Nothing a tall cold glass of milk won't cure." He said with a smile. "Yeah this is the fifties." Naruto said to Hawkgirl as Black Siren walked over, and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we go cook, and let the men talk." Hawkgirl calmly took Sirens hand off her. "They can talk all they like." Green Lantern pulled her away to talk. "Excuse us for a moment." Naruto walked up to Siren, and smiled. "I'll help out with the cooking." He walked with the women as the others talked. "So.. You stop crime, and cook? How do you find the time?" Hawkgirl asked as they left.

"This can't be real." Green Lantern said as he looked around. "Tell me about it.. I almost busted out laughing at the intro." Flash said crossing his arms with a smirk. "No I mean the Justice Guild.. They're comic book characters." Green Lantern said as Flash turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked as Green Lantern explained.

"When I was a kid my Uncle James had the biggest comic book collection I've ever seen.. And they..." He pointed to the Guild. "Are the stars to my favorite comic the 'Justice Guild of America'." He finished as Hawkgirl, Siren, and Naruto walked out each holding a plate of cookies, and milk. "Hey cookie." Flash greeted Hawkgirl with a smirk as he tried to pick up a cookie.

"One word.. And you'll be the fastest man with a limp." She threatened pulling the try away before walking passed him.

_Injustice Guild Hideout._

Music Man sat down at a table with three other people. The first is wearing an old sport uniform with 'SM' on the front of his shirt, and a mask. The second is dressed like a magician, and the third is dressed like a doctor with icy skin. "I'm telling you.. They had the same powers, and even looked similar to the Streak, and Green Guardsman." The sportsman stood up as he bounces a basketball.

"Fiddlesticks.. Instead of manning up, and admit you lost, you make up these phantom heroes." He said before the doctor themed villain blasted the ball with ice. "Cool it Sportsman." Sportsman glared at the man. "You want a piece of me Dr. Blizzard?" He asked pulling out a boomerang. The magician turned the boomerang into a bouquet of flowers.

"Enough squabbling, I propose a contest.. No a wager." He said standing up smiling. Sportsman raised an eyebrow, and smirked. "A bet? I'm game." The magician explained his plan. "Each of us will try to commit the most spectacular crime, and the winner.. Will have the honor of devising the plan to destroy the Justice guild." He created a small statue of Green Guardsman in his hands.

"And making these new heroes disappear.." He touched the statue making it disappear in a cloud of smoke. "Forever." He finished with a smirk.

_Justice Guilds Basement Laboratory._

Tom was writing on a blackboard, as he explained the 'Multiverse' theory. "Flash.. I think you absorbed the blast, and matched our Earth's vibration." He said before J'onn finished for him. "And created a tear in the dimensional barrier, and brought us here." The others stared at Flash for a moment before he spoke up. "Hey! I didn't know.. It was an accident!" He defended himself as Green Lantern walked over to Tom.

"But that doesn't explain how there's a Justice Guild comic in our world." He said to Tom but J'onn spoke up. "Maybe the creators had a psychic link to this world.. What they thought was imagination was a link of the Justice Guilds real exploits." Tom nodded, and puts his hands on his waist. "I couldn't have put it better myself." Hawkgirl frowned, and crossed her arms.

"Fascinating.. But how are we going to get back to our world?" Tom walked over to something big covered in a sheet. Pulling the sheet off, he showed a red circular gate with tubes on it. "I've been working on a trans dimensional gateway for a while." Hawkgirl looked to him, and asked. "So you can use it to send us home?" Tom shook his head, and looked to the gate. "No.. I haven't been able to find a suitable power source."

The others looked down in thought for a moment. "So.. I guess you're stuck with us for a while." Hawkgirl said solemnly before they headed back upstairs to the others. "I'll work around the clock to get the gate to work." Tom said as he opened the door, and walked inside the room. "Well how about coffee, and desserts? Black Siren." Streak said directing the last to Black Siren. "Sure thing Chief." She replied jumping off the table, and going to the kitchen.

"Hawkgirl?" She asked looking back over her shoulder. Hawkgirl's eye-brow twitched, and she growled lowly. "I am not getting dessert." Naruto walked up, and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I know this is hard.. But you know this is how women were at least portrayed in the fifties." He said before the doorbell ranged. "Well.. Saved by the bell." He finished as the Streak went to answer the door.

"Oh hello Sargent O' Shaughnessy." He greeted the older of the two Policemen that was at the door both with light brown hair with Shaughnessy's balding. "Sorry to come unannounced.. But we received this letter, and rushed over... Not as fast as you though." Said handing the Streak a letter. "Well for someone without super speed, you rushed here just as fast." The Streak said with a smile, and waved them good-bye.

"Jeepers Streak what does it say?" Roy asked running over as the Streak opened, and read the letter out. "To the Justice Guild, prepare for our most heinous crime yet. A crime spree based on the four elements of the world. Water, fire, wind, and Earth catch us if you can; dastardly yours, the Injustice Guild." Naruto, and Hawkgirl deadpanned at that.

"What kind of criminals tip-off the authorities?" Hawkgirl asked with a sweat drop as Green Guardsman answered. "The worst kind.. I bet there's not enough good between them to care for a wounded puppy." Green Lantern walked up to the Streak. "We'll help too." The Streak nodded, and looked to Ray. "Ray the decoder rings." Running over to a bookshelf, Ray pulled one, and reviled a small table with a box on it.

He ran back to the Streak, and handed him the box. "There's no time to officially induct you to the Guild, but consider yourselves honorary members." He said opening the box reviling rings with the Justice Guild logo on them. "This is unreal.. You could order rings just like this on the back of the comics." Green Lantern said putting his on. "Nice plastic."

Flash said as the Streak puts the box down. "We'll need to split in to teams if we'll have a chance at stopping the Injustice Guild." Flash dashed beside Black Siren on her right. "I vote we go with the person on our left.. I guess we'll be team mates." He said directing the last part to Black Siren. "Can I come?" Roy asked excitedly as J'onn spoke up. "It would be too danger.."

"Sure thing buddy." Catman interrupted him, and walked to the door. "That's strange." Naruto said as J'onn looked to him. "I know this is the fifties, and crimes wasn't as bad as it is now.. But I don't think they took kids out unless they had powers, or was trained also." They all went outside with Green Guardsman, and Hawkgirl in a team.

"I'll stay here, and work o the gate.. Getting you home is also the up most important." Tom said going back downstairs. Naruto, Streak, and Green Lantern in another, Flash, and Black Siren in a team. Catman, J'onn, and Roy in the last.

_Streak, Green Lantern, and Naruto._

"There's only one thing for the 'fire' crime.. the 'Gem of Rasputin'. It's at the museum. " Streak said to the others as they flew with Green Lantern used his ring on Naruto. "You know you stuff.. I'm impressed." Green Lantern said to him as they continued down the street. "It's a honor to fight beside you." When they got to the museum, they saw the Magician coming out. "Halt!" The Streak yelled out as the Magician smirked.

"No.. I've got something better." He used his wand, and attacked them. Naruto jumped, and shot an arrow at him, but the Magician changed it in to a balloon. "Damn.. Those are not cheap." Naruto cursed before folding his bow, and attacked the Magician. The Magician went in to a phone booth, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_Flash, And Black Siren._

Flash, and Black Siren came up to the city square, and saw Dr. Blizzard at a frozen dolphin statue. "Hey Blizzard." Flash said kicking him, and dropping Black Siren. "We're putting you on ice." Dr. Blizzard grinned up at him. "Sorry to give you the cold shoulder." He shot ice blades at them forcing the heroes to dodge them. They continued dodging each one leaving ice, and snow on the ground.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Flash said before speeding around Dr. Blizzard, and grabbed his headband. "You don't have a snowball's chance in.. " Black Siren interrupted him. "Flash!" She pointed to an empty truck with dynamite speeding towards a bus of nuns. "You have to be kidding me." Flash dropped the headband, and sped over to the truck.

Getting in the driver's seat, and swerved out of the bus way, and came in front of a building. "Oh come on." He said trying to hit the brakes, but the truck wouldn't stop. Jumping out, the truck hits the building, and explodes. "Flash!" Black Siren exclaimed rushing over. Dr. Blizzard froze them, and smirked. "I think I caught the greatest prize of all."

_Catman, J'onn, And Roy._

"Take the controls Roy." Catman ordered as he jumped off the motorcycle and on to the truck Sportsman stole. Sportsman looked back, and saw J'onn. "What's this? A new player.. Take this birdie." He said hitting a badminton birdie over that exploded sending Catman to the hood of the truck. J'onn grabbed him, and brought him back to the motorcycle.

J'onn suddenly screamed, and fell down to the ground. Looking up, he saw an explosion that destroyed the city. "J'onn!" Catman yelled turning around, and went back leaving Sportsman to get away.

_Hawkgirl, And Green Guardsman._

Flying to the air museum, they saw Music Master fly out in the first airplane. "My hunch was right, he's after that priceless airplane." Green Guardsman said as Hawkgirl gripped her mace. "Leave it to me." She said flying in front of the plane. She tried to hit Music Master, but was blocked by a green baseball glove. "What are you doing!?" She asked as Green Guardsman looked to her.

"That's a piece of aviation history." He said as she looked to the plane. "Then how do you purpose we stop it?" She asked as Green Guardsman flew forward. "By using our wits." Flying up behind the plane, Hawkgirl looked to Green Guardsman. "You go right, and I'll take the left." She said, as he looked confused. "But what about the plane?" He asked as she smirked and flew to the left. "I'll be gentle."

They each attacked, but Music Master dodged them, and hits a scaffold cutting one of the ropes. "You steady the scaffold, I'll go after him." Green Guardsman stopped her before she could fly. "I can't my power won't work on aluminum." She sighed as she went to the scaffold. "Great." Picking one man up, the scaffold fell, and Green Guardsman grabbed the other with his ring.

"Stay here." Hawkgirl ordered before flying after Music Master who was over a graveyard. "It's time to face the music." He said getting up, and attacked her with his accordion. She fell down beside five tombstones with vines over them. After a minute, she woke up, and saw Music Master got away. "Damn." She cursed before seeing something on the tombstone catching her eye.

Pulling the vines off the first one, she gasped seeing the name. "Scott Mason The Green Guardsman.. No way!" She said before looking at the others, and seeing the names of the other heroes. Later, she told Green Lantern, J'onn, and Naruto what she saw. "I'm telling the truth.. The heroes are dead." Green Lantern looked back, and saw Green Guardsman, and the Streak talking.

"It doesn't make any sense." He said as Naruto crossed his arms. "Could they be clones? So that the city could protect themselves from the villains?" He asked as Green Lantern shook his head. "No! I don't believe it!" He flew off in the direction of the graveyard. "I'll go after him." Hawkgirl said before Naruto walked over. "I'll go also." Hawkgirl picked him up, and flew after Green Lantern as J'onn looked to the 'heroes'.

_Injustice Guild._

"That's why I lead in steals." Sportsman said putting a gold trophy on the table. "I beg to differ." Music Master said pointing to the plane above them. The magician make the gem re-appear. "I guess we'll have to wait for Dr. Blizzard to see who won." He said before they heard a voice behind them. They then saw Dr. Blizzard on a block of ice with Flash, and Black Siren frozen from the neck down.

"I think I won our wager." He said as the other smiled. "So it seems." Music Master said looking to the trapped heroes.

_Justice Guild._

J'onn phased inside as the Streak looked to him. "No word?" He asked as J'onn shook his head. Suddenly the phone ran, and the Streak answered it. "Hello." He said before O' Shaughnessy spoke. "Streak.. The Injustice Guild robbed the First National.. And they're leaving in a blimp." The Streak sighed before replying. "Only they would commit such a heinous act, and on a Sunday too." He said before hanging up. "Lets go!" He ordered as they left.

Later, they caught up to the blimp, and saw Flash and Black Siren tied on the side. "Lets get them." Tom said as he, J'onn, and Green Guardsman flew up but was attacked by Music Master, Sportsman, and the Magician. "Looks like it's up to me." Catman said before detaching the sidecar, rode in a building, went up to the roof, and jumped on the blimp.

Hooking on to the metal bracket, Catman grappled down into the blimp, and attacked the villains.

_Naruto, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern Earlier._

Naruto, and Hawkgirl landed behind Green Lantern who was kneeling in front of the graves. "You alright?" She asked as Green Lantern nodded. "You were right." He said as Naruto looked to the city. "What now?" He asked as Green Lantern looked at his Justice Guilds ring. "We need answers." Flying back to the city, they spotted the ice-cream truck from earlier.

Landing in front of the truck, Green Lantern raised a hand. "Stop." Walking up, Green Lantern pointed to the heroes' graves. "What can you tell me about those graves?" The man looked nervous for a second. "Oh nothing.. I need to get back to my route." Green Lantern grabbed him by the shirt. "What route.. I've watched you all day, and you've never stopped."

"It has been slow.." Naruto interrupted him. "Tell us the truth.. What is going on here?" He asked before the man started sweating. "I can't say.. 'He' hears." He finished getting out of Green Lantern's grip, and sped off. "Have a nice day." Naruto stared at him as he turned around a corner. "That was strange." He said to them crossing his arms. "Where to now?"

"Lets find a library." They flew in the air and after a few minutes came to the library. Walking inside, they saw the lights were off, and it was empty. "Hello!" Green Lantern yelled before walking up to a bookcase, and pulling a book out. "Blank." He said seeing no words on the pages. He continued to look through book after book, and seeing that they are all blank.

"They're useless!" He yelled pushing a self-full of books to the floor. "Lets find the newspaper archive downstairs." Hawkgirl said as the others nodded. Walking to a staircase Naruto pulled out a flashlight from his pants pocket, and walked down to a door. Opening it, they came face-to-face with a brick wall. "Of course." Naruto said before Hawkgirl brought her mace up.

"I've had enough of this!" She yelled hitting the wall, and breaking it. "A.. Subway?" Naruto asked seeing the broken subway with a derailed train with bullet holes in it. "An earthquake perhaps?" Green Lantern asked as Hawkgirl walked over to the train. "No these are battle scars." Walking around, Green Lantern stepped on a newspaper. "Peace Talks Failed.. War Nears."

Picking it up, he read it, before throwing it to Hawkgirl. "Read the date." Looking at the paper, Hawkgirl looked back to him. "Forty years ago." Nodding, Green Lantern continued. "Same date as the last Justice Guild comic."

_Justice Guild Later._

The police put Music Master in a car, and rode off. "I swear they're the only two cops in the city." Flash commented before they went back to the mansion, and saw Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Naruto sitting at the table. "Some friends.. The Justice Guild had to save me." Flash said as he pointed back to the others. "They're not the Justice Guild." Green Lantern said standing up.

"What?" Flash asked as Naruto held up a paper. "J.G.A dies in battle?" The Streak asked as Naruto nodded. "Yes.. The real Justice Guild died over forty years ago.. Their graves are in the graveyard." He said before the phone ranged. The Streak dashed to answered it. "Hello... A robot's attacking.. We're on it." The Guild tried to leave by a green brick wall blocked them.

"We're not done here." Green Lantern said as the Streak tried to reason with him. "But the city needs us." Naruto shook his head, and explained. "How come nothing makes sense? Ice-cream trucks that never stops, empty library, and only two cops in a big city?" He threw the paper down at them as Hawkgirl continued. "And how dangers spring up when ever someone gets too close to the truth."

"What truth?" Green Guardsman asked raising an eyebrow. "That your world is fake.. And the real Justice Guild died for this Earth." Green Lantern finished solemnly as the Guild looked to each other. "If what you're saying if true.. Who or what's doing this?" Tom asked as J'onn walked up. "I suggest you ask Ray." Ray looked nervous as all eyes are on him. "What are you talking about? How could I do this?" He asked before J'onn walked up, and both their eyes glowed.

"Because you're the source." Ray screamed before the illusion on him fell revealing a deformed man with a big head, and pink skin. "You ruined everything!" He yelled as a robot pulled the roof off, and Flash gulped. "That's it I want to go home." He said as the Guild started attacking the robots. "Wait! Ray's the source beat him, and it'll all go away." Green lantern said as Flash was about to go help the Guild.

"This is my world." Ray said creating quicksand for Flash to fall. Hawkgirl tried attacking him, and Ray brought the Guilds shield to her. "Hawkgirl!" Naruto yelled jumping in the way, having the shield hit him first. Ray created a yellow shield as Green Lantern attacked him. "I decide who'll win." Ray said bringing the ceiling down, on Green Lantern.

He used his power to lift Green Lantern up who screamed in pain. Suddenly the Streak punched him over the room. "What?" Ray asked as he saw the Guild. "Let Justice prevail!" They yelled, and attacked Ray. Ray created a blast sending everyone back before Tom lifted up a stone pillar, and threw it at him. Ray went outside where the Guild attacked at once causing Ray to scream out in pain, and pass out.

Suddenly everything vanished leaving a barren land, and destroyed buildings, and the Guild to disappear in a flash of light. "Everyone alright?" Naruto asked helping Hawkgirl up. "What is that?" She asked hearing pop goes the weasel. Looking behind them, they saw the ice-cream truck with cracked glass, and dented along with a group of people in tattered clothes.

"You're all real?" Green Lantern asked as the ice cream driver explained that they were, and Ray used them. "I'm sorry we destroyed your world." Green Lantern said as the man shook his head. "No.. We did that." Hawkgirl looked around them before speaking up. "All that's left is this.. Nightmare." The man sighed before speaking. "No.. Driving in an ice-cream truck for forty years.. That's a nightmare."

After being thanked by everyone, the League went to the basement of the mansion. "Where's Naruto?" Hawkgirl asked before Naruto flashed beside her. "Present." He said as Green Lantern yelled out. "Yes!" Looking to him, they saw he found the rusty gate. "How will this get us home? Tom said he didn't have a power source." Flash said as Green Lantern looked to his ring. "Maybe I can power it."

He shot the top of the gate, and it powered on. "Go.. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up." Green Lantern said before the others dashed in with him following.

_Later at the Watchtower._

Flash was finishing telling the story of Seaport City. "And those heroes with the decoder rings.. What's up with that?" Hawkgirl walked over to them, and asked. "Where's G.L.?" Naruto with Kara pointed to their right where Green Lantern was looking out the window. "He hasn't moved since coming back." Kara said before Naruto, and Hawkgirl walked over to him.

"I don't know why I feel bad.. They weren't real." He said as Hawkgirl puts a hand on his shoulder. "They gave their lives for us.. That's real." Hearing a thud, they looked down, and saw a scratched up box, and Naruto walking away. Opening the box, Green Lanterns eyes widened seeing decoder rings, and a black, and white picture of the Guild.

Hawkgirl looked back to Naruto, and smiled at him. "You're a good man Naruto." She whispered before leaving Green Lantern to his thoughts.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this three part upload.**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	10. Chapter X: Hard As Nails

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, Justice League Unlimited, or Static Shock.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**A/N: This is an episode from Static Shock. We were going to put this with A Knight of the Shadows chapter. But Jebest4781, and I thought it would be best as a 'stand-alone' since I got over 3,000 words.. It'll be good practice for when I get to the Unlimited, and Young Justice shows. I will try to get close to 4k for each, maybe add two episodes to help for a chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter X: Hard As Nails.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"This is my world." Ray said creating quicksand for Flash to fall. Hawkgirl tried attacking him, and Ray brought the Guilds shield to her. "Hawkgirl!" Naruto yelled jumping in the way, having the shield hit him first. Ray created a yellow shield as Green Lantern attacked him. "I decide who'll win." Ray said bringing the ceiling down, on Green Lantern._

_He used his power to lift Green Lantern up who screamed in pain. Suddenly the Streak punched him over the room. "What?" Ray asked as he saw the Guild. "Let Justice prevail!" They yelled, and attacked Ray. Ray created a blast sending everyone back before Tom lifted up a stone pillar, and threw it at him. Ray went outside where the Guild attacked at once causing Ray to scream out in pain, and pass out._

_Suddenly everything vanished leaving a barren land, and destroyed buildings, and the Guild to disappear in a flash of light. "Everyone alright?" Naruto asked helping Hawkgirl up. "What is that?" She asked hearing pop goes the weasel. Looking behind them, they saw the ice-cream truck with cracked glass, and dented along with a group of people in tattered clothes._

_"You're all real?" Green Lantern asked as the ice cream driver explained that they were, and Ray used them. "I'm sorry we destroyed your world." Green Lantern said as the man shook his head. "No.. We did that." Hawkgirl looked around them before speaking up. "All that's left is this.. Nightmare." The man sighed before speaking. "No.. Driving in an ice-cream truck for forty years.. That's a nightmare."_

_After being thanked by everyone, the League went to the basement of the mansion. "Where's Naruto?" Hawkgirl asked before Naruto flashed beside her. "Present." He said as Green Lantern yelled out. "Yes!" Looking to him, they saw he found the rusty gate. "How will this get us home? Tom said he didn't have a power source." Flash said as Green Lantern looked to his ring. "Maybe I can power it."_

_He shot the top of the gate, and it powered on. "Go.. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up." Green Lantern said before the others dashed in with him following._

_Later at the Watchtower._

_Flash was finishing telling the story of Seaport City. "And those heroes with the decoder rings.. What's up with that?" Hawkgirl walked over to them, and asked. "Where's G.L.?" Naruto with Kara pointed to their right where Green Lantern was looking out the window. "He hasn't moved since coming back." Kara said before Naruto, and Hawkgirl walked over to him._

_"I don't know why I feel bad.. They weren't real." He said as Hawkgirl puts a hand on his shoulder. "They gave their lives for us.. That's real." Hearing a thud, they looked down, and saw a scratched up box, and Naruto walking away. Opening the box, Green Lanterns eyes widened seeing decoder rings, and a black, and white picture of the Guild._

_Hawkgirl looked back to Naruto, and smiled at him. "You're a good man Naruto." She whispered before leaving Green Lantern to his thoughts._

**Now.**

_Gotham Nighttime._

Three men were hung upside down by a rope with a battering on it. Bullock pulled the battering off, and looked at it. "Where does he get this stuff Gordon?" He asked Commissioner James Gordon an elderly man with short grey/white hair with a moustache, and glasses. He's wearing a beige suit with a black tie. "Book them." He said to the other police as they brought the men down.

James left not noticing a teen girl with a yellow tank, top orange pants, sneakers, and a red coat with the hood up. She has black hair, grey skin, and a crescent scar under her right eye. She ran in an alleyway where a teenage boy with black hair in dreadlocks wearing black shirt with a yellow lightning bolt in a circle logo on it white mask with sunglasses on top, blue gloves, shoes and coat.

"Allie Langford!" He yelled as Allie stopped, and looked up to him showing long nails. She continued running, and came up to a chained linked fence. She used her nails, and cuts a hole to jump through. The boy chased after her on a metal disk covered in lightning. He followed her to an empty playground, and used lightning that covered his hands in to a makeshift spotlight.

"Allie!" He yelled seeing her hiding under a slide. She ran out to a light post. I'm not going by Allie.. I'm Nails." She said growing her nails, and shot them at the boy. "That would be a great power.. If I couldn't send them back. " He said using electricity, and threw them back. She hid behind the light post, and then bent it having it hit the boy, and ran off in the bushes.

"Smooth Virgil.. Then again, you've been a step behind Allie since this whole mess went down three days ago." The now identified Virgil said remembering back to three days ago.

_(Flashback Three Days Ago.)_

_Virgil was playing basketball with nine other teen. "Richie catch." He threw the ball to a blond-haired boy in glasses. As they continued to play, Allie with brown hair, and tanned skin walked by with a bunch of papers. She picked up a compact mirror, and opened it. "Oh no.. Not now." She said seeing a grey mark on her cheek. "Allie look out!" Virgil yelled out before catching the ball that almost hit her._

_"You alright?" He asked as Richie came over, and took the ball. "And what's with the coat? Is it going to rain?" Richie asked as she started walking away. "I'm fine!" She said with a hiss as another boy took the ball, ran over, and dunked the ball. Suddenly the board fell down as Allie was underneath it. "Allie watch out!" Looking up, Allie gasped, and protected her face with her arms having the glass break._

_"Are you alright? It's a miracle you're not dead." Virgil said as he, and the others walked up. "Yeah are you sure you didn't get cut?" Another boy asked before she roughly pushed him. "I'm fine." The boy raised his hands. "Ok." All but Virgil, and Richie left, who bent down to help her ick up her things. "Here you dropped this." Virgil said handing her a map of Gotham._

_"Sure you don't need to see the nurse?" Richie asked as she grabbed the map out of his hand. "I wish." She said letting a tear fall as she left. "She's sure acting strange." Richie said as Virgil looked at the broken glass. "She sure is."_

_The next day Virgil, now wearing an orange long sleeve shirt with black '5' on the sleeves, and blue jeans. Richie was wearing a blue/green hoodie with jeans saw all the lockers were broken, smashed, or had claw marks on them. "Only thing missing are a few dollars.. I guess someone wanted some quick cash." Richie said as Virgil looked at his locker._

_"And Allies is the only one that's alright." He finished as a girl with short black hair, red sleeveless shirt with a flower on it, and blue jeans walked up to them. "Did you hear? Allies parents are talking with the principle, and she's ran away from home." She said as the boys looked to each other. "Dose she have any family in Gotham?" Virgil asked as the girl thought for a moment._

_"No I don't think so." Virgil, and Richie headed to the computer room, and sat down at a computer. "This is the last computer she used." Virgil said as electricity came out his right hand as he used the mouse. "Maybe I can find out what website she was on. Clicking, he found several sites for Gotham, and one for a meta-human outreach program._

_"She would probably believe anyone who would say they could help." Richie said as Vergil looked to him. "Someone asking a kid to meet over the Internet is a bad idea." He said before standing up from the table, and leaving._

_(Flashback End.)_

Virgil followed Allie up to the rooftop where she was tied up, without her coat, and Batman standing above her. "Batman?" He asked as Batman just stared at him. "Uhh... Thanks." He said floating over. Only for Batman to step in front of Allie. "I can't let you take her." Virgil raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I mean really?" Batman nodded, and explained. "Yes.. I know who she's meeting."

Vines started growing up on the roof. "Well who is it?" He asked only for another voice to answer. "That would be me." Looking to the edge, they saw Poison Ivy riding on a vine. "Poison Ivy!?" Virgil asked before she threw spores at them. Batman pushed Virgil out-of-the-way, and wood started covering them both. "Red let's go!" Looking up, Ivy, and Nails saw Harley flying a blimp.

As they left, Naruto jumped up to see Batman grapple out of the wood. "Good thing I'm in town to have dinner with Barbara's dad." He said before walking over to Virgil. "I got the other one." Naruto said before adding chakra to his arms, and pulled Virgil out. Batman pulled out a remote, and brought the Batjet down.

_Ivy, Harley, and Nails._

"So you two are the ones I've e-mailed?" Nails asked after Ivy, and Harley explained to her. "Yes.. We are." Ivy replied as Nails turned around. "I don't want any part with criminals." Before she could get to the door, Ivy spoke up. "Don't you want help? We can." She went on to explain she made a cure, but Nails needed to help them to get it.

_Bat Cave._

Virgil groaned as he woke up, and saw an elderly man in a suit with hair, and a moustache taking splinters out. "Who are you?" He asked as the man pulled the last one out. "I'm Batman." Virgil just stared at him before smirking. "Yeah I don't think so." The man just smiled at him. "Just once.. I'd like someone to believe that." He said before handing Virgil his coat.

"Thanks homie." He said as the man left. "You're welcome.. Dude." Naruto smirked as he walked past with his hood down, and glasses hanging off his vest. "You're way to old for that Alfred." He turned to Virgil, before extending his hand. "Hello Static.. Or should I say Virgil Hawkins?" Virgil's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "You know?" Naruto handed him his school I.D. "Rookie mistake is keeping an I.D. on you while in costume."

"Ok I'll keep that in mind." Static said before they walked over to Batman. "Why are you in Gotham?" He asked as Naruto smiled. "I'm meeting Batgirl's Father for dinner tomorrow." Static raised an eyebrow. "Oh that's right.. You're dating Batgirl." Nodding they made up to Batman as he had Ivy, and Harley's files on the computer.

"Where's Robin?" Static asked as Batman continued to type. "He's with the Titans." (**1**.) Batman replied not looking away. "The who?" Virgil asked as Naruto explained. "Robin wanted to try crime fighting on his own, and ended up forming a team with other teenagers... In a 'T' shaped tower... I thought you taught him better than that Batman." Naruto said looking to Batman who ignored him.

"Anyway there was this alien girl he's crushing on.. I think that's why he wanted to stay with the team." He finished before Static spoke up. "The idea of Allie with those two is whack.. That means crazy." He directed the last part at Batman as Naruto stifled a laugh. "I know.. I've tracked Ivy, and Harley, and found their fake website, and knew where they were meeting." Batman said getting up.

"Allie is just messed up.. Those women took advantage of her over the internet." Static said as Batman looked to him. "She left us for dead.. And joined up with them." Batman said as Naruto sighed. "No she didn't.. She's like Cheetah.. She's just trying to find a cure." Naruto explained before realizing something. "Your meta-human problems kind of like those X-Men comics with being afraid of having powers.. or being hated for them."

"Ok well try it your way... But the first slip up, and she goes down with them." Batman said walking to the Batjet. "Here" Naruto said handing Static a blindfold. "Really?" Static asked as Naruto nodded. "Yeah.. You have to earn his trust." Putting the blindfold on, they put Static in the passenger seat, and left.

_Ivy, Harley, and Nails at the Bay._

Ivy used her vines to stop a ship from moving, having the crew come out with axes. "Aww what a shocking disregard for plant life." Ivy said as they descended on the ship. "Yeah.. They need to chill out." Harley said throwing a bomb with a smiley face on it down on the ship. Gas came out, and knocked the crew out. They landed, and walked out.

"Now's the time for our little Nails to do her part. "Ivy said as they walked up to a door. Nails cuts through, and they walked in the room seeing crates. "Now the crates." Harley said as Nails opened one showing bars of gold. "Pretty." Harley said rubbing one on her cheek. "I'm having second thoughts about this.. I didn't sign up for this." Nails said as Harley tried pulling two crates.

"Science ain't cheap, you want my cure.. You need to pay." Sighing, Nails picked up the crates, and walked outside.

_With Batman, Naruto, and Static_.

"Ok you can take it off." Using his electricity to pulling it off, Static saw Naruto sitting on the wing. "Any ideas where they'll be?" He asked as the bat signal went up in the air. "How do they contact you on a clear night?" Naruto asked but didn't receive an answer. When they got to the G.C.P.D., they saw James, Bullock, and a few others policemen standing near the spotlight.

"A carpet of seaweed is blocking half the bay. And all shipments are dead in the water.. Including a gold shipment." James said as he cleaned his glasses. "It sounds like your plant lady friend." Bullock said getting in front of Batman. He, and Naruto just stared at him. "Give us ten minutes.. If you don't hear from us send in police helicopters." Batman said turning around.

"Yeah." Static said before noticing Batman turn around. "Come on rookie." Naruto said jumping on the wing, as Static jogged over, and got in. "What did Robin do to his hair?" Bullock asked as James shook his head.

_Later, Ship._

"Well Crap." Naruto said seeing Harley hitting Nails off the boat. Batman shot a hook down, and grabbed her as Static, and Naruto jumped off. Static attacked Harley having her jumped around dodging his attacks. He eventually shocked the boat to hit her. Ivy got in the blimp, and started flying in the air, until Allie shot it with her nails. Naruto shot an arrow up, flashed besides Ivy, and flashed beside Batman.

Allie tried to attack the women but Static stopped her. "No Allie.. You'll be like them, and spend the rest of your life running from people like them.." He said looking back to the heroes. "And me." He finished as Allie sighed, and stopped. "Why did you bother coming after me?" She asked as Naruto puts a seal on Ivy. Static puts a finger on her nose.

"Least I could do for a girl from my hood." He said disappearing in a flash of light. "Where did he go?" She asked as the heroes pulled up the women. "Kid's got style." Batman said with a smirk. Naruto looked at his watch before cursing at the time. '6:45.' "I've got to go." He said before disappearing in a tornado of leaves.

_6:55, Barbara's Apartment._

Barbara, in a black dress looked at her watch again. "_I swear Bruce you're becoming a bad influence._" She thought before seeing Naruto run down in a black suit, dark red button shirt, and red pin stripped tie. "Sorry I'm late.. Some late work with Bruce." She smiled, and straightens his tie. "That's alright... It's just you're usually early."

She grabbed his hand before walking inside. "I've got the food ready, and dad called saying he'll be a little late from traffic." She replied as they set the table with chicken, and rice. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Barbara let James in. "Hello sir." Naruto greeted as James shook his hand. "You're Naruto right?"

Naruto nodded, before James glanced at Barbara. "I thought your friend Kara's boyfriend was named Naruto?" He said as Barbara stiffened at that. "_Crap.. I forgot I told dad about Naruto before getting with him_." She thought before Naruto chuckled. "That's my brother Arashi.. He likes mixing us up to get me in trouble." Sitting down, they made small talk, until Barbara went to get desert.

"So.. Where do you work at exactly?" James asked as Naruto nodded. "I'm currently working for Bruce Wayne as his assistant." Nodding James puts his hands on the table. "Good, good... Now let me make one thing clear." Naruto raised an eyebrow as James picked up his gun. "You hurt her.. And I'll make sure you get put in the worst prison I can think of." Naruto smiled nervously as he nodded.

"Don't worry sir.. I wouldn't think of doing anything that'll hurt her." He replied as Barbara came back with chocolate cake. "I'm so glad you're getting along." She said putting a piece on Naruto's plate not noticing her dad mouth to Naruto. "I'll hold you on that." James looked to Barbara as she sat down.

"How are you holding up in college?" Barbara smiled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Some classes are a little harder to manage time wise.. They just gave me a lot of classes." She replied taking a bite of her cake. "But I am doing well in them.. Like I said it's just they're at different times so I have to get used to that."

"I'm sure you'll get used to them Barbara." Naruto said smiling as she smiled back. "Are you in college Naruto?" James asked staring at him. "I went to community college early on.. But Mr. Wayne keeps me busy so I'll need to work around that." Nodding James continued. "What do your parents do?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "My birth parents died shortly after I was born, and my godfather is an Author, and my godmother's a Doctor." James nodded at that. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents.. If I don't mind asking this, but how did they die?" Naruto sighed before explaining. "They were killed.. They did catch the guy when I was fifteen." He explained before taking a drink and they continued making small talk. "So.. Where did you two meet?" James asked as Barbara glanced at Naruto.

"We met shortly after I started working with Mr. Wayne.. Barbara was visiting for a school project, and we hit it off after that." Naruto explained as James nodded. "Ok.. Any plans for the future?" Naruto thought for a moment before explaining. "I was hoping to go into politics.. Maybe become a Governor."

"Any back up plans?" Naruto nodded again. "Yes.. I took a few writing classes so maybe an Author or a Teacher." Barbara smiled as they finished with desert. Suddenly James phone went off, and he answered it. "Hello.. Ok I'll be there soon." He said with a sigh before turning to Naruto, and Barbara. "Sorry.. They need me down at the precinct. It was nice meeting you Naruto and thanks for the meal you two. Have a good night." He said getting up, grabbing his jacket, and left.

"I think that went well." Barbara said as Naruto nodded. "Yeah.. Better then I thought it would be." He said getting up, and taking the plates to the kitchen.

_A Few Weeks Later, Dakota. Virgil, And Allie at A Laboratory._

Allie had wires hooked up to her as she concentrated. After a moment, her hair, and skin turned to normal. "I did it! I can control it at will now." She said as the Doctor an Asian man took the device off her, and her parents hugged her. "Dr. Chen says my treatments are going so well I'll lose the ability completely." Virgil hopped off the table he was on, and smiled.

"You're giving hope to a lot of bang babies Allie." She smiled at him. "Yeah.. I was lucky to get in this program, and it's all being paid for by Wayne Industries." Suddenly Naruto in his suit walked in with another man with short black hair, in a black suit, white undershirt, and black tie. "Mr. Wayne hello." Allie greeted as Virgil stared wide-eyed at Naruto.

"How's our patient?" Bruce asked walking over to Allie who smiled. "I'm doing great, this is my friend Virgil Hawkins." She greeted introducing Virgil. "Nice to meet you.. This is my assistant Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled as he shook Virgil's hand. "Hello nice to meet you." Soon all three of them walked outside. "It's nice of you to pick up the tab for all of this." Virgil said as they walked down to the exit.

"I hear she had a tough time with her condition, but I think she's earned some trust.." Bruce said before Alfred wearing a hat came up. "Sir.. The car is ready." Bruce nodded before turning to the shocked teen. "And she's not the only one." He finished, as he, and Naruto walked out as Virgil smiled.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. For a later Chapter That was Dick Grayson instead of Tim Drake since Static Shock was on after Tim was introduced/show was canceled.**

**Ok first of a double upload.. I will be working on this story until I get done with the first season then do 3-4 chapters of my other story. Well nothing to ad that I didn't add in the next chapter so...**

**Talk to you later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	11. Chapter XI: A Knight Of The Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter XI: A Knight Of Shadows.**

**Last time.**

_Later, Ship._

_"Well Crap." Naruto said seeing Harley hitting Nails off the boat. Batman shot a hook down, and grabbed her as Static, and Naruto jumped off. Static attacked Harley having her jumped around dodging his attacks. He eventually shocked the boat to hit her. Ivy got in the blimp, and started flying in the air, until Allie shot it with her nails. Naruto shot an arrow up, flashed besides Ivy, and flashed beside Batman._

_Allie tried to attack the women but Static stopped her. "No Allie.. You'll be like them, and spend the rest of your life running from people like them.." He said looking back to the heroes. "And me." He finished as Allie sighed, and stopped. "Why did you bother coming after me?" She asked as Naruto puts a seal on Ivy. Static puts a finger on her nose._

_"Least I could do for a girl from my hood." He said disappearing in a flash of light. "Where did he go?" She asked as the heroes pulled up the women. "Kid's got style." Batman said with a smirk. Naruto looked at his watch before cursing at the time. '6:45.' "I've got to go." He said before disappearing in a tornado of leaves._

_6:55, Barbara's Apartment._

_Barbara, in a black dress looked at her watch again. "I swear Bruce you're becoming a bad influence." She thought before seeing Naruto run down in a black suit, dark red button shirt, and red pin stripped tie. "Sorry I'm late.. Some late work with Bruce." She smiled, and straightens his tie. "That's alright... It's just you're usually early."_

_She grabbed his hand before walking inside. "I've got the food ready, and dad called saying he'll be a little late from traffic." She replied as they set the table with chicken, and rice. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Barbara let James in. "Hello sir." Naruto greeted as James shook his hand. "You're Naruto right?"_

_Naruto nodded, before James glanced at Barbara. "I thought your friend Kara's boyfriend was named Naruto?" He said as Barbara stiffened at that. "Crap.. I forgot I told dad about Naruto before getting with him." She thought before Naruto chuckled. "That's my brother Arashi.. He likes mixing us up to get me in trouble." Sitting down, they made small talk, until Barbara went to get desert._

_"So.. Where do you work at exactly?" James asked as Naruto nodded. "I'm currently working for Bruce Wayne as his assistant." Nodding James puts his hands on the table. "Good, good... Now let me make one thing clear." Naruto raised an eyebrow as James picked up his gun. "You hurt her.. And I'll make sure you get put in the worst prison I can think of." Naruto smiled nervously as he nodded._

_"Don't worry sir.. I wouldn't think of doing anything that'll hurt her." He replied as Barbara came back with chocolate cake. "I'm so glad you're getting along." She said putting a piece on Naruto's plate not noticing her dad mouth to Naruto. "I'll hold you on that." James looked to Barbara as she sat down._

_"How are you holding up in college?" Barbara smiled as she rubbed the back of her head. "Some classes are a little harder to manage time wise.. They just gave me a lot of classes." She replied taking a bite of her cake. "But I am doing well in them.. Like I said it's just they're at different times so I have to get used to that."_

_"I'm sure you'll get used to them Barbara." Naruto said smiling as she smiled back. "Are you in college Naruto?" James asked staring at him. "I went to community college early on.. But Mr. Wayne keeps me busy so I'll need to work around that." Nodding James continued. "What do your parents do?"_

_Naruto smiled sadly. "My birth parents died shortly after I was born, and my godfather is an Author, and my godmother's a Doctor." James nodded at that. "I'm sorry to hear about your parents.. If I don't mind asking this, but how did they die?" Naruto sighed before explaining. "They were killed.. They did catch the guy when I was fifteen." He explained before taking a drink and they continued making small talk. "So.. Where did you two meet?" James asked as Barbara glanced at Naruto._

_"We met shortly after I started working with Mr. Wayne.. Barbara was visiting for a school project, and we hit it off after that." Naruto explained as James nodded. "Ok.. Any plans for the future?" Naruto thought for a moment before explaining. "I was hoping to go into politics.. Maybe become a Governor."_

_"Any back up plans?" Naruto nodded again. "Yes.. I took a few writing classes so maybe an Author or a Teacher." Barbara smiled as they finished with desert. Suddenly James phone went off, and he answered it. "Hello.. Ok I'll be there soon." He said with a sigh before turning to Naruto, and Barbara. "Sorry.. They need me down at the precinct. It was nice meeting you Naruto and thanks for the meal you two. Have a good night." He said getting up, grabbing his jacket, and left._

_"I think that went well." Barbara said as Naruto nodded. "Yeah.. Better then I thought it would be." He said getting up, and taking the plates to the kitchen._

_A Few Weeks Later, Dakota. Virgil, And Allie at A Laboratory._

_Allie had wires hooked up to her as she concentrated. After a moment, her hair, and skin turned to normal. "I did it! I can control it at will now." She said as the Doctor an Asian man took the device off her, and her parents hugged her. "Dr. Chen says my treatments are going so well I'll lose the ability completely." Virgil hopped off the table he was on, and smiled._

_"You're giving hope to a lot of bang babies Allie." She smiled at him. "Yeah.. I was lucky to get in this program, and it's all being paid for by Wayne Industries." Suddenly Naruto in his suit walked in with another man with short black hair, in a black suit, white undershirt, and black tie. "Mr. Wayne hello." Allie greeted as Virgil stared wide-eyed at Naruto._

_"How's our patient?" Bruce asked walking over to Allie who smiled. "I'm doing great, this is my friend Virgil Hawkins." She greeted introducing Virgil. "Nice to meet you.. This is my assistant Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto smiled as he shook Virgil's hand. "Hello nice to meet you." Soon all three of them walked outside. "It's nice of you to pick up the tab for all of this." Virgil said as they walked down to the exit._

_"I hear she had a tough time with her condition, but I think she's earned some trust.." Bruce said before Alfred wearing a hat came up. "Sir.. The car is ready." Bruce nodded before turning to the shocked teen. "And she's not the only one." He finished, as he, and Naruto walked out as Virgil smiled._

**Now.**

_Camelot, 542 A.D. _(**1**.)

An army was attacking as a woman with black hair in a white dress, in a purple cape, and a beaded belt was sitting on a horse clutching a necklace. A young blonde-haired boy on another horse came up. "When will I get my kingdom mother?" He asked as the woman looked to the castle. "Soon my son.. Soon." She replied letting the necklace go.

Inside two knights was guarding a door as the army tried to break it down. Suddenly another knight with a helmet came running up. "The King needs you on the South gate." He said as the two knights looked confused. "But we're guarding the gate." One said as the third knight nodded. "I'll handle it." The first two shrugged, and ran to the south gate.

The knight took off his helmet, and showed a young man with long dark red hair, and black eyebrows. He walked up to the gate, and pushed the beam off, letting the army, and the woman in. "Morgaine my love.." He greeted the woman who walked over to him Leaning down for a kiss, Morgaine bit the knight, who fell down as his left cheek, and neck turned blue.

"Morgaine why?" He asked as the woman left. "The love.. or my son Mordred Camelot new King." The knight coughed as everything but him turned red, and slowed down. "Art thou satisfied villain?" Looking up, the knight saw an elderly man in white robes, and a beard walk up to him. "By thy treachery.. Camelot falls this day." The knight looked up to him.

"You wouldn't understand Merlin.. You were not a man.. And never felt the sweetness of a woman's kiss." He said to Merlin who looked around. "A vipers kiss Jason Blood.. From a demon in human form." He said down to the now identified Jason. "All my great dream.. Gone in the name of thy tainted love." He said as Jason coughed again. "And I'm paying for it with my life.. Is that not enough?"

Jason asked as Merlin shook his head. "Nay.. Such swift mercy is not for the likes of thee." Black smoke came up behind him as Jason screamed with a light coming off his body. "Thou are cursed Jason Blood.. Until the day this monstrous deed is atoned for." Merlin said before pointing down at Jason. "To mark thy eternal shame.. I bind thy soul with one from the pit." Merlin continued as Jason grabbed his head.

"Look now.. See the face spawned by thy lust.. See the demon inside." He finished as Jason's started changing form.

_Gotham, Present Day At Night._

Naruto, and Batman jumped down on a bookshop as paramedics took an elderly man away. Going inside, they looked around, seeing books everywhere. Naruto turned on his 'Detective vision, and looked around. "I've got two sets of footprints, one in high heels, and another that belongs to a kid." He said as Batman found a book with a torn page.

He was able to read the chapter's name. "The Philosophers Stone?" Naruto walked over before another voice spoke up. "It's a gem from the hills of Camelot." Looking, they saw a man with short red hair with a white streak, in a beige jacket, black shirt, and grey pants. "And the true source of Excalibur power." He finished as Batman puts the book down.

"Hello Jason.. I assume you're not here to browse?" He asked as Jason just stared. "I'm a friend of the owner." Jason replied as Naruto crossed his arms. "The elderly guy? Any idea who would attack him?" He asked as Jason raised an eyebrow. "He's only thirty-two years old." He said as the heroes eyes widened. "What?" Naruto asked dropping his arms. "Why is it I'm thinking this is similar to something else?" Naruto asked again as Jason, and Batman talked.

"I'm sure it's nothing probably just something I saw in a movie." He finished as Jason started explaining a woman named Morgaine La Fey back in King Arthur's time, and her son Mordred, and how she tried getting the philosophers stone so her son can rule Camelot, and failed, and she's still looking for it to this day. "Impossible." Batman said as Jason raised an eye-brow at him.

"You of all people should know better." After a moment Batman spoke up. "Why does she want the stone now?" Jason sighed before explaining. "To resurrect Camelot for her son."

_England, At a Castle Museum Night._

"En guard." An old security guard turned around, and saw a blond-haired boy using a sword to destroy a suit of armor. "Young man what are you doing?" He asked as a females voice spoke up behind him. "What all boys do." Turning around, he saw a woman in a purple dress in a gold breastplate with a gem on it, and a mask. "Well he just destroyed a priceless suit of armor."

"Everything has a price." The woman said reaching up showing wrinkled arms. Putting them on the man's face, he suddenly screamed, and aged. The woman looked to her arms, and showed they're smooth. "Let's go Mordred." She said as Mordred followed after her. Walking to another room, they saw a stone chest at the end. "At long last.. Merlin's ark we'll have the stone, and Camelot."

Walking over, and opening it, they saw it was empty. "No.. Where would he have put it?" Morgaine asked as Mordred looked at the chest. "Maybe he didn't move it, but the archaeologist that found it did." Morgaine looked back to him. "Of course but where.." She stopped as the gem on her breastplate glowed. "Jason Blood doesn't he give up?" She looked to Mordred before speaking. "Lets leave a gift for him."

Later Batman, Jason, and Naruto walked in the room, and up to the chest, and found it empty. Jason puts his hand on the bottom, and his hand glowed yellow. "She was here.. But she doesn't have the stone." Batman raised an eyebrow at that. "How can you be sure?" Suddenly the doors slammed shut, and the weapons glowed yellow, and attacked. "Jason the doors!"

Naruto unsealed a small katana, to fend off the weapons. He suddenly heard Jason say a spell as the suits of armor started attacking. "What the hell?" He asked seeing a bright light, and saw Jason transform. He now has yellow skin, red-eyes, and clothes. "Etrigan." 'Etrigan' shot fire from his hands turning the suits in to ash. "**I thought I felt something in Jason.**" Naruto heard Kurama inside his head.

"We're going to need help." Batman said as they went outside, and calls the others. Later, Wonder Woman, J'onn, and Flash came in the Javiline, and the others explained everything that went on. Red chakra surrounded Naruto before Kurama came out beside him. "You have a demon also?" Etrigan asked as Naruto explained. "Kind of.. He was put in me an hour after I was born."

"**Yes.. Someone used me to attack his parents, and village.**" Kurama said as his tails waved a little. "So you've been after La Fey for centuries?" Diana asked steering focus back on topic. "Yes an endless game of cat, and mouse.. I won't rest until her soul rots in the pit." Flash leaned over to J'onn, and whispered. "And I thought Bats was creepy." Etrigan got in his face, and growled.

"How has she eluded you for so long?" Batman asked as Etrigan looked to him. "She has a gem that lets her know when I'm near." He said as Flash whispered again. "With that stench it wouldn't be hard." Etrigan grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him up. "What was that?" He asked as Flash started sweating. "Nothing." Flash said grabbing Etrigan's hand.

"Maybe I could try." J'onn said before his eyes glowed. After a moment, he screamed, and collapsed. "J'onn!" Everyone went to him. "Let's get him inside." Naruto said picking him up, and carried him inside the Javelin. "**I sense a 'genjutsu' on him kit.. That Morgaine must have done something when he tried to sense her.**" Kurama said walking near J'onn.

"Can you release it?" Naruto asked before seeing J'onn thrash a little. "**Seems like Etrigan's already doing something.**" Suddenly J'onn woke up gasping for breath. "Hey thought we lost you buddy." Flash said as J'onn held his head. "So it was an illusion?" He said walking to the front of the Javelin. "What were you able to get from her?" Batman asked J'onn as he stared out the windshield. "She doesn't have the stone." He said as Diana sighed in relief.

"Thank Hera." She said before J'onn continued. "Before she ejected me from her mind I heard two words.. Archeologist.. And castle." Batman nodded before sitting in the pilot's seat. "It's a start." He started the jet as everyone sat down. "Keep an eye on the Martian." Etrigan said sitting beside Batman who flew the jet. "Leave it to us."

"He's been tainted.. That's what she does... She show you your hearts greatest desire, and dangles it in front of you like a carrot.. Until she gets what she wants." Batman glanced over to him. "Voice of experience?" He asked as Etrigan stayed quiet. "I've found out that there's two archeologist that are still alive.. Henry Moss, and Harvey Hickman." Naruto explained as he looked at a web site on his glasses.

"The magazine publisher?" Flash asked as Diana looked to him. "You read his magazines?" She asked as he rubbed his head. "I only read the articles." Naruto snorted before replying. "Sure that's what they all say."

_Later, Henry Moss house._

An elderly Henry moss walked in to his living room when his dog barked. "What is it boy?" He asked before seeing his glass doors opened. "Going to a desk, he picked up a revolver. "I know you're here." He said before turning around, and saw Etrigan who knocked the gun out of his hands, and growled. Henry grabbed his chest, and collapsed. The dog kept barking until Etrigan growled at him causing the dog to run to the next room.

Batman, J'onn, and Naruto walked inside with J'onn kneeling in front of Henry. "What did you do?" Batman asked as J'onn puts his hand on Henry. "He's in shock.. But he'll be fine." concentrating J'onn read his mind. "But he doesn't have the stone." He finished as Etrigan hits a lamp. "Then maybe Hickman does." Naruto nodded before turning to Batman. "Let me know if you need help." He said before poofing away showing he was a clone.

_Naruto, Wonder Woman, And Flash at Hickman's Mansion._

Naruto groaned as they landed. "Harvey doesn't have the stone.. Hickman should at least know where it is." He said as they saw people outside in costumes. "Must be his Halloween party." Flash commented before they went to the guard at the door. "Sorry world saving business." Flash said to the people as they walked past. "You on the list?" The guard asked as Wonder Woman shook her head.

"No we're here on Justice League business." The guard scoffed before crossing his arms. "Sure lady.. So are they." He said pointing to the crude hero costumes the people wore. "Right.." Flash said before the guard puts a hand on Diana's shoulder. "You don't want to do that." Naruto said before she lifted him up, and threw him to the woods on the other side. Soon other guards came out, and were about to attack.

"Wait." An elderly man in a robe walked out, and walked around Diana, checking her out. Flash heard a growl, and turned to see Naruto with his eyes turning red, and took a step back. "How can I deny a goddess?" He asked kissing her hand, and took a confused Diana inside. "I'm with her." Flash said speeding inside as Naruto calmly walk passed the group with one guard putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If you don't want to lose that hand.." Naruto said glaring back his pupils now slits. "Then move it." The guard quickly removed his hand, and Naruto walked in.

_With Batman and Etrigan._

"La Fey may not know Henry doesn't have the stone.. And we'll be waiting." Batman said staring thought the window and saw Henry. "I still don't trust that Martian." Etrigan said as Batman looked to him. "I trust J'onn with my life." Etrigan just stared at him before replying. "I'll be sure to leave flowers." Soon Morgaine, and Mordred came in the room, and 'Henry' turned to J'onn. They jumped down in the room, and attacked.

"Burn witch!" Etrigan yelled attacking Morgaine with fire, but she created a shield. "Still bitter my love?" She asked as Batman attacked but his was blocked also. "Mirea." Batman saw J'onn holding out his arms. "J'onn snap out of it!" He was hit by a blast, and hits Etrigan with both going through the wall. "Come, what we seek isn't here." Morgaine said as they flew away.

J'onn groaned until Etrigan attacked him accusing him of betraying them. "Wait.. Leave.. Him.. Alone." Batman said before falling to the floor. "Batman." J'onn exclaimed kneeling down beside him. "Confess Martian.. You let her get away on purpose." Etrigan said down to J'onn who stared at Batman. Later, J'onn took Batman to the Watchtower, and fixed him up.

Batman groaned as he woke up and saw bandages on his chest. "Careful.. You have a concussion, and two cracked ribs." J'onn said walking over. "I've been through worse." Batman said holding his ribs. "I'm sorry." J'onn said as Batman looked to him. "Why?" J'onn sighed, and started explaining. "I know it was fake.. But it felt so real.. And in my heart I wanted it to be real.. I would do anything to bring my loved ones back.. You wouldn't understand." Batman stared down at the floor as J'onn walked away.

_Naruto, Flash, Wonder Woman._

Harvey was showing them around his mansion eventually coming to a statue of a woman. "And this is one of my most prized possessions.. A Greek.." Wonder Woman interrupted him. "A Roman copy." Harvey looked to her for a second. "What?" He asked before Flash answered. "Trust her.. She probably posed for the original." Harvey's eyes widened at that. "A model?"

Wonder Woman looked at Flash in surprise as they continued walking down the hall. "_Where would I keep a stone of unlimited power?_" Naruto thought as they passed a room with a pool. "Excuse me.. I think I found some evidence." Flash said speeding in to the room. "I should have seen that coming." Naruto said as he saw Diana flirt with Harvey to show her the stone.

"**I.. I'm surprise she's that good at flirting.**" Naruto heard Kurama's say as he nodded. "_Yeah.. I wonder where she learned that? I know it's been almost a year since she left, but I didn't think she would be that good at it._" He replied before hearing Kurama growl. "**Kit.. I feel that Morgaine woman.**" Naruto looked around before catching a glimpse of Morgaine in Harvey's room before the door closed shut.

"Damn." Naruto ran to the door, and heard fighting before hearing a crash in the poolroom. Running to it, he saw a giant worm going through the wall with Diana on the floor holding a small rectangle stone. "What the hell was that?" Naruto asked as Wonder Woman got up, and flew after the worm. "Morgaine turned Harvey in to that!"

Naruto ran through the hole with Flash, and saw people running to the doors but couldn't open them. "Follow my clones out!" Naruto yelled as he made several clones to help the people out. Suddenly, Naruto saw he was in Konoha again. "Really?" He asked before using Kurama's chakra to break the illusion, and cause Morgaine to scream in pain.

"What are you still doing here? Get the stone far away from here as you can!" Etrigan yelled out running through a window. "I'm not running from a fight!" Wonder Woman yelled back hitting the worm again. "He's right! Get the stone away from here!" Naruto yelled out shooting an arrow that exploded in a white substance on the worm.

Diana slowly left through a hole in the ceiling. "Get the people out!"

_Watchtower._

The League just put the stone in a vault. "There.. I'd like to see her get through this." Flash said locking the door. "Careful what you wish for." Etrigan said as Flash snorted. "Aren't you a ray of sunshine." Flash replied sarcastically before walking away. "As far as I see the world's safe so I'm going to take a soak." Diana looked to Etrigan with a sad look.

"He doesn't mean that." Etrigan looked to her with a board look. "What makes you think I care?" He asked walking off leaving the others to their thoughts. Later, Diana, Batman, and Naruto were putting boxes in the hanger as Etrigan watched from above. "Flash was right.. There's something unsettling about our friend.. When he stares it's like he's staring in to your soul." Diana said as the others turned to her.

"True.. But I'd rather have him with us, then against us." Batman said before the lights flickered off. "We're not alone." Etrigan said before the lights came on, and a group of demons came out. They attacked them with Naruto creating a bunch of clones, and forming another set of hand signs. "Katon: Karyū Endan. (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet.)" Naruto shot out a stream of fire in the shape of a dragon at the group, but they walked threw it.

"Damn." Naruto started fighting them in taijutsu before Etrigan yelled out. "Flash! We need a maelstrom!" Flash turned around to him. "What?" Etrigan grabbed a demon, and threw him away. "A whirlwind." Nodding Flash ran in a circle around the group as Etrigan spoke a spell, and froze the group. "Faster!" The group broke up in to pieces, and Naruto got in front of Diana keeping the shards from hitting her.

"Everyone ok?" Batman asked as they walked up. ""Yes.. But where's J'onn?" Diana asked as Etrigan answered. "He's gone.. As is the stone. When they went up to the vault, they saw the stone was indeed gone. "You pathetic excuse for heroes." Etrigan said pacing. "It can't be." Diana said as Etrigan looked to her. "Oh really your Highness.. I've tracked that witch for centuries.. And yet you've ignored my warning."

_SMACK!_

Naruto winced as Diana slapped Etrigan. "The truth hurts doesn't it Princess?" Etrigan asked rubbing his cheek. Suddenly, Flash came speeding in. "The Javelin's gone, and J'onn's access codes are still punched in the hanger controls." He said as Etrigan looked to Diana. "Still don't believe me?" He asked as Naruto thought for a moment. "We couldn't take the stealth jet.. It'll take to long to catch up to him."

"Maybe we can still catch up.. Get a lock on the Javelin." He said to Etrigan who raised an eye-brow before opening a portal where J'onn was with Morgaine in a castle. They jumped through and kept J'onn from handing the stone over. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before opening them showing red slitted eyes, and red chakra surrounding him. He helped the others fight Morgaine, until he heard a scream and saw Etrigan turn back in to Jason again.

J'onn walked up to Morgaine, and.. Crushed the stone. "You fool.. You could have had anything." Morgaine said as J'onn looked at her. "The price was too steep." He replied before Mordred looked up to Morgaine. "Have we lost mother?" Morgaine looked down before replying. "The battle.. But not the war." They disappeared in a flash of light.

Suddenly, the castle turned into London. Everyone went outside, and J'onn looked up to the sky. "My friends I'm sorry." Turning to him, he continued. "In trying to get my old family back.. I almost lost my new family.. Accept my humblest apology... And my resignation from the Justice League." J'onn finished before turning around.

"Wait." Jason said having J'onn stop. "The demon was wrong about you.. If only I had your strength back then.. I wouldn't be cursed to be alone for eternity." He finished before walking off. "Poor man.. I hope he finds peace. " J'onn said watching Jason disappear in the fog." Naruto walked up with Diana, and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure this isn't the last we'll see of him.. We may just help him get rid of the curse." He finished before everyone went to the Javelin.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. Not sure if that's the real date since they didn't put one up on the episode but me, and Jebest4781 decided on that date.**

**Ok the second on the double.. I will be finishing the first season before going to work on my other story.. Although If anyone has any idea for the next chapter that would be appreciated. It's just the next episode mainly focused on Rex Mason A.K.A. Metamorphose. **

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	12. Chapter XII: Metamorphosis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: If you want you can skip this chapter since its main focus isn't on the Justice League, but Rex Mason a.k.a. Metamorpho.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII: Metamorphosis.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"True.. But I'd rather have him with us, then against us." Batman said before the lights flickered off. "We're not alone." Etrigan said before the lights came on, and a group of demons came out. They attacked them with Naruto creating a bunch of clones, and forming another set of hand signs. "Katon: Karyū Endan. (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet.)" Naruto shot out a stream of fire in the shape of a dragon at the group, but they walked threw it._

_"Damn." Naruto started fighting them in taijutsu before Etrigan yelled out. "Flash! We need a maelstrom!" Flash turned around to him. "What?" Etrigan grabbed a demon, and threw him away. "A whirlwind." Nodding Flash ran in a circle around the group as Etrigan spoke a spell, and froze the group. "Faster!" The group broke up in to pieces, and Naruto got in front of Diana keeping the shards from hitting her._

_"Everyone ok?" Batman asked as they walked up. ""Yes.. But where's J'onn?" Diana asked as Etrigan answered. "He's gone.. As is the stone. When they went up to the vault, they saw the stone was indeed gone. "You pathetic excuse for heroes." Etrigan said pacing. "It can't be." Diana said as Etrigan looked to her. "Oh really your Highness.. I've tracked that witch for centuries.. And yet you've ignored my warning."_

_SMACK!_

_Naruto winced as Diana slapped Etrigan. "The truth hurts doesn't it Princess?" Etrigan asked rubbing his cheek. Suddenly, Flash came speeding in. "The Javelin's gone, and J'onn's access codes are still punched in the hanger controls." He said as Etrigan looked to Diana. "Still don't believe?" He asked as Naruto thought for a moment. "We couldn't take the stealth jet.. It'll take to long to catch up to him."_

_"Maybe we can still catch up.. Get a lock on the Javelin." He said to Etrigan who raised an eyebrow before opening a portal where J'onn was with Morgaine in a castle. They jumped through and kept J'onn from handing the stone over. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before opening them showing red slitted eyes, and red chakra surrounding him. He help the others fight Morgaine, until he heard a scream and saw Etrigan turn back in to Jason again._

_J'onn walked up to Morgaine, and.. Crushed the stone. "You fool.. You could have had anything." Morgaine said as J'onn looked at her. "The price was too steep." He replied before Mordred looked up to Morgaine. "Have we lost mother?" Morgaine looked down before replying. "The battle.. But not the war." They disappeared in a flash of light._

_Suddenly, the castle turned into London. Everyone went outside, and J'onn looked up to the sky. "My frends I'm sorry." Turning to him, he continued. "In trying to get my old family back.. I almost lost my new family.. Accept my humblest apology... And my resignation from the Justice League." J'onn finished before turning around._

_"Wait." Jason said having J'onn stop. "The demon was wrong about you.. If only I had your strength back then.. I wouldn't be cursed to be alone for eternity." He finished before walking off. "Poor man.. I hope he finds peace. " J'onn said watching Jason disappear in the fog." Naruto walked up with Diana, and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure this isn't the last we'll see of him.. We may just help him get rid of the curse." He finished before everyone went to the Javelin._

**Now.**

_Dessert, Mining Company._

"Eight hundred, and twenty-seven miles.. A little more, and we'll reach New Zealand." One miner with black hair, and moustache in a hard hat, standing on a drill said to another with blonde hair who was near a tank with a circle value on it. "All of this for a few barrels of stinking oil." The blonde hair said before the drill shook.

"Lets just hope this old mine shaft holds out." He finished before going back to the tank. A few minutes later, the monitor on the drill beeped. "Methane gas! Shut it off." The black-haired one yelled to the blonde who was turning the valve on it. "I'm trying!" Steam came out of the tank before the drill stopped. The drill shook again before fire came out the hole, and knocked the blonde-haired miner out.

The other one carried him down the stairs, and handed him to two others. "Get out of here before it blows!" They ran away just as the drill blew up.

_Later, Mining Company._

A man with grey hair in a light blue suit stopped playing the video of the explosion to the company stockholders. "Gentlemen.. You've got a problem." The man in the blue suit said as the owner of the company a man with black hair, moustache, and beige suit looked at him. "It was an accident Simon." He defended as Simon puts his hands on the table.

"You got lucky Mr. Braddock. But because of unsafe conditions, the union are demanding higher wages." Simon countered as Braddock, and other stockholders talked. "And the insurance companies won't cover you anymore. Luckily I've got a solution." Braddock looked over to him, and waved his hand. "Please Mr. Stagg.. Enlightened us."

"Project 'Metamorpho.. A worker that won't only survive in most work environments.. But thrive in them." Simon explained as he played a video of a person turning in to the elements. "We need a real solution.. Not some half-baked scheme." Braddock said as Simon turned to him. "What if I show you it will work?" Simon asked before the group got up, and left.

"Then we'll do business then." Braddock said before leaving. Later Simon is in his office calling his assistant. "Java.. Are you at the train?" He asked as he looked out the window. "_I'm getting on now._" Java replied before Simon sighed. "Whatever you do.. Don't let that mutagen out of your sight." He said before hearing other people talking. "_Of course Mr. Stagg._"

_At the Train, A Few Minutes Later._

A muscular man in a blue suit sat in the first car with a briefcase in his lap looked out the window as one of the workers came up. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to check that." The worker said taking the briefcase from him. "But my boss said.." The man tried to keep the briefcase with him but the worker left. In another car, a man with short brown hair was being severed by a woman with short red hair.

"You want any more?" She asked pouring him a drink. "Only if you'll join me." He said with a smirk as the woman giggled. "Maybe after I get off." She said seductively before leaving. Soon the train shook, and started picking up speed. "What the..?" The man asked before the red-haired woman tripped as she was near him, and fell in his lap.

"Hello." The man said before putting her in the seat next to him, and buckled the seatbelt. "Better fasten your seatbelt." He said before the train took on a green hue. Outside, Green Lantern used his ring to try and slow the train. "Come on..." He grunted before flying down, and skidded in to the ground. The train crashed in to the station, and de-railed inside.

Later, one of the inspectors was talking to Green Lantern as paramedics are taking injured people outside. "It's a good thing you slowed it down.. If it was going full speed, it would have been a lot worse." He said before turning around, and leaving. "That's John for you." Turning around, John saw the brown-haired man walk up to him with a duffel bag strap over his shoulder. "Rex Mason, long time no see."

Rex shook John's hand, and smiled. "Yeah.. I see you're still in uniform.. Although not standard Marine Corps issue." Rex said looking at John's costume. "I signed up with a new unit." John replied bringing his ring up. "So I see." Rex said fixing the strap on his shoulder. "And you? I see you're not mucking in the trenches." Rex nodded before replying.

"What can I say... Life's been good. We should catch up, that is if you're not busy for an old pal."

_At Rex's Penthouse._

Rex held two glasses of wine as he walked over to John who was looking out the window. "Nice place." John said as Rex handed him a glass. "It sure beats the barracks in the military." Rex said taking a sip from his glass. "Big penthouse.. Traveling first class, you've done alright for yourself." Rex nodded with a smile before replying.

"Yeah life's been good.. Surely the hero is as well.. You must be rolling in the dough right?" John shook his head before answering. "No.. It doesn't work like that. I've barely got the clothes on my back." Suddenly, a female voice spoke up. "Well... We'll just have to take you shopping." Turning around, John saw a woman with tanned sin, long blonde hair, and wearing nothing but a towel.

"John.. Meet my fiancé Sapphire Stagg." John raised an eyebrow at that. "You're dating the boss' daughter?" He asked as Rex wrapped his arm around Sapphire. "I told you the job has its perks." Sapphire giggled, and continued. "Only.. Daddy doesn't know." John sighed before replying. "You always did like to live dangerous Rex."

Sapphire walked out of the room. "I like to live dangerous too Mr. Stewart." John looked back to Rex before asking. "I take it her father doesn't know?" Rex shook his head before taking a sip from his glass. "No one's good enough for Simon Stagg's daughter." Suddenly, John's earpiece beeped. "Excuse me." Walking away, he put his hand to his ear.

"Go." He said before Batman replied over the earpiece. "_We're at the train, and found the cause of the crash._" nodding, John heard Naruto continued. "_It's from a mutagen.. Someone was illegally carrying it on the train.. There's two people on the train from a.. Stagg Enterprise.. Rex Mason as a worker.. And Java, no last name; that's Simons assistant, driver, and bodyguard.. One of them may have carried it._"

Nodding, John turned back to Rex. "There something you want to tell me?" Rex looked at him confused before replying. "What are you talking about?" John walked up to him, and explained. "The cause of the crash was from someone illegally carrying chemicals in the trains cargo.. Someone who works for a place like Stagg could do that." Rex narrowed his eyes before setting his glass down.

"What are you saying? I would never.." John didn't back down, and continued. "You always did say you would do anything to get ahead." Rex just stared at him before continuing. "I've got nothing else to say." John walked to a table, and left a small communicator. "I see.. Call me if you change your mind." He said before walking out, and flying off.

_Later At Stagg Enterprise._

"You idiot!" Simon yelled at Java who looked down. "Do you know how much it'll cost me to cover up you connection to the crash?" He asked, and before Java could reply, Simon spoke up again. "If this project fails.. Stagg Enterprise will go bankrupted.. And it will be your fault!" Before he could say anything else.. His intercom beeped. "Mr. Stagg.. Mr. Mason is here to see you." Simon pushed a button, and replied.

"Send him in." Rex walked in past Java raising an eyebrow. "Mason, thank Heaven you're alright! We'll sue that train company for everything.." Rex interrupted him. "Why was Java on the train?" Simon sweated a little, and smiled nervously. "Why he was running errands for me." Rex just stared at him for a moment. "Forget about it.. It's yesterday news."

"I'm not hearing you denying it." Simon glared at Rex before standing up. "Then you'd better forget it.. I made you, and I can unmake you." He threatened before Rex turned around. "Ok Mr. Stagg." He said over his shoulder before leaving.

_Naruto at Stagg Enterprise, Later that Night._

Naruto dropped in the window in to a hall, and hid behind some boxes as a guard was walking by. Getting behind him, Naruto grabbed his neck, knocked him out, and dragged him behind the boxes. "Now then.. Where would the laboratory be?" He asked himself as he walked down the hall coming to a door.

He tried to open it, only to find it locked. "Damn, it's never easy." Looking around, he found a vent on the wall beside the door. Kneeling down, he silently removed the vent, walked in, and fixed the vent back while using a small amount of glue to hold it in place. He crawled in the vent for a minute before coming to the end. "Hey I'm not getting anything from Mike."

Naruto turned on his 'Detective Vision', and saw six armed guards in the room. Quietly removing the vent, Naruto walked out, and saw the other vents, fire extinguishers, and gargoyles near the ceiling all glowing yellow/orange. "_Wow.. This building must be old._" Naruto thought before jumping up to one of the gargoyles. One of the guards walked underneath him, and he jumped on him, knocking him out. "What was that!?"

Naruto silently cursed before jumping on to another gargoyle. "_Guess they can hear me punch them out.. I should be quieter._" Naruto thought seeing an info box come up showing '_Five Armed_'. "_Huh I guess Bruce updated my glasses.. Before it didn't tell me how many there were._" Naruto also saw the guards heart rates go up. Naruto picked a small chip out of his pockets, puts it on a kunai, and threw it near a gargoyle.

"Hey what's that?" One guard asked hearing a ping, and walked near the kunai. Naruto jumped over to the gargoyle, and waited. "It's some kind of knife!" The guard said before Naruto jumped behind him, and attached a wire to him. "Hey!" The guard went up in the air, and hung upside down. Naruto jumped up as the four guards came to the strung up one.

"Ok stay in groups." They split up in groups of two, and started looking around. Naruto dropped near a floor vent, and went inside. He followed the vents around to behind one of the groups. Getting out, he slammed the heads of the guards together before going back up. As the guards came close, Naruto threw a smoke bomb down, jumped in, and knocked the two remaining guards out.

"Well that was fun." Naruto said before walking to a door with a sign on it. 'Security Room.' Walking in, Naruto saw a bunch of screen with different rooms on it. "_AAAHH!_" Looking at a top screen, Naruto saw Rex in a tube, with smoke in it, being hit with a beam. "Holy crap!" Looking to another screen, Naruto saw Simon at the controls hitting buttons.

"Well.. I guess Rex confronted Stagg about those chemicals that caused the wreak, and Stagg decided to 'silence' him or something." Reaching in to his left leg pocket, Naruto pulled out a small hand-held laptop. Pulling a wire from the back, Naruto hooked it up to one of the screens, and recorded everything. "Now I still need to find the illegal chemicals for more evidence." Putting the laptop away, Naruto saw the lab on another screen, and saw it was just outside the room.

Walking out, Naruto went to the laboratory, and went up to the door. He opened it as his eyes widened. "Stagg must have gotten some out, and forgot to lock the door." Looking around, Naruto saw different tubes with chemicals in them. He eventually saw a computer on with '_Project Metamorpho_'on the screen. Clicking on the video, Naruto eyes widened seeing everything the person can do.

Clicking on another link, Naruto saw the process to do it, and narrowed his eyes seeing it's what happened to Rex. "But why Rex? He seems like the kind of guy that wouldn't do this.. Hmm it's also supposed to change your appearance." Suddenly, the computer beeped. '_You Have Mail._' Opening the e-mail, Naruto saw it was from a mining company, and read it. "_Dear Mr. Stagg, we can't wait for your demonstration of 'Project Metamorpho' in a few days._" Naruto narrowed his eyes at that.

"So he's using Rex as a guinea pig... But why?" Taking out a portable USB drive, Naruto copied everything he could, hooked something on the back, and left through another vent leading outside. "_Ok.. I'll be able to tap in the computers here anytime.. I have a feeling Stagg won't just settle for a miner._" He thought going to his motorcycle, and leaving.

_Next Day; Supergirl, Superman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Batman, And Naruto._

"Anything?" Green lantern asked as the others shook their heads. "No.. I can't see, or hear him." Supergirl replied flying beside the batjet with Naruto, and Batman. "That may have to wait look!" Hawkgirl said pointing down to a bank robbery with the criminals getting in an armored truck. She, Green Lantern, and Supergirl flew down, and went after the criminals.

Supergirl flew down on the hood and stopped the car. She punched through the windshield, grabbed the two men, and slammed their heads together, as Hawkgirl grabbed the third in back while Green Lantern took the bumper and wrapped it around the three men. "That should keep them here until the police get her. " Suddenly, he heard a beep. "It's Mason.. Hello... Ok I'll meet you there."

He flew off as the girls watched on. A few minutes later, they heard Naruto's voice over their earpieces. "_Guys! G.L. is in trouble!_" They flew off to the coordinates where Green Lantern was. Getting there, they saw Superman take care of a multi-colored man. His head and left leg were white, his chest being light brown and purple, and his right leg being dark brown.

Superman went to the man, grabbed him, and the man's arm turned glowing green. "Kryptonite!" Naruto yelled out before opening the jet and jumping down, with Batman doing the same. He ran to the site and saw a van with a light coming out the back window. "What the..?" Turning back, he saw Hawkgirl hit the man in the face.

His head turned to mud and reformed back. He shot concrete out of his hands, and hits Hawkgirl's wings having her fall. J'onn turned in to a large snake, and wrapped around the man who turned in to fire sending J'onn falling down. "John.. Is that Mason?" Naruto asked before shooting an arrow as Batman threw a battering, and both exploded.

"How did you guess?" Green Lantern asked as Naruto sighed. "Because Stagg has a 'project' that does that to people, and I saw the accident.. Stagg did it on purpose ." Naruto finished pointing to Rex whose hands turned in to water, and smoke, and brought each together.

_BOOM!_

Naruto flew over the van as Green Lantern brought up a wall to protect everyone from the blast made. "Mason, stop this!" Naruto sat up and caught both Simons and Java's head in the van with a camera. "_Crap what the hell is he doing?_" Naruto thought before jumping over, and saw Green Lantern slam Rex on the ground, and cover him up in green energy. Naruto turned around, and saw the van leave. "Good thing I'm hooked up to the computers at his building."

"Hold on." Supergirl said breaking the concrete off of Hawkgirl who got up. "Stagg was here recording us." Naruto said before Green Lantern walked up to him. "Why didn't you stop him!?" Naruto deadpanned before pointing over to everyone. "Gee I don't know.. Maybe I was trying to help take care of the person who can take us out like it was nothing."

_At Sapphire's Apartment A few minutes Later._

Sapphire was sitting on her couch, when she heard a clanking in the bathroom. Walking over, she saw the faucet turn on, and water fill up the sink. The water formed in to a man reveling Rex. "Rex!?" Rex walked up to her glaring. "How could you dump me!?" He yelled/asked punching the wall causing Sapphire to run to the door. "What are you talking about?"

Rex walked to the mirror. "My old buddy Green Lantern.. But who wouldn't want a superhero instead of a freak like me?" He asked punching the mirror. Sapphire walked over, and slapped him. "I don't know who told you that but I love you... You big lug.. No matter what." She said grabbing his face. "But the pictures.." Sapphire interrupted him. "Are fake.. Who showed them to you?" Rex thought for a second before widening his eyes. "How could I be so blind?"

All but his head turned to smoke, and he flew out the window. Later, John and Naruto were talking to her as she explained what happened earlier. "And then he turned in to smoke, and left." Sapphire finished as John spoke up. "Any idea where he could have gone?" shaking her head, Sapphire looked out the window. "I think he's going after your father." They turned to Naruto who spoke up. "Why?" She asked as John sighed.

"Because he's found evidence that your father did it to Rex on purpose." Naruto nodded before showing her picture of her father at the controls. "Look at the time." Looking down she saw the time stamp was when Rex had his 'accident.' "He wants to sell the formula to a mining company.. but after fighting us, he's considering selling it to the military.. I just sent everything I found, and the police are on their way to arrest him."

"We'll get him back." John finished as Sapphire smiled. "Thanks' I know why he talks about you a lot." John looked surprised at that. "Really? But he has it made." Sapphire shook her head. "He watches you on the news.. I think he wants to trade places with you." John shook his head, and replied. "I guess the grass is always greener." He flew up with Naruto to Stagg Enterprise.

_Later at Stagg Enterprise._

Both Green Lantern and Naruto flew down to the destroyed building, as paramedics were taking an unconscious Simon away, and Batman looking around. "We're too late." Batman said before Green Lantern saw Rex's left arm under rubble. "Maybe not." He said lifting the rubble. "John good you're.." Rex said before Green Lantern created a dome to keep him in. "Hold on.. Simon created a monster, and it's rampaging now."

Green Lantern raised an eyebrow at that. "And you expect me to believe that? After you tried to fry me?" Rex looked down before replying. "I wasn't thinking straight.. And we'll hash it out later. But now there's a monster out there." Naruto turned on his glasses, and saw Rex's heart beat. "He's telling the truth John." A few moments later, Batman puts a hand to his mask. "Hawkgirl confirms there's a monster downtown."

"I want to help." Rex said as Naruto turned to John. "He could help us if the monster is anything like him." Batman pulled up a chalkboard off of the ground before speaking up. "I'll stay here.. I could find a 'weakness' to the monster." Nodding, Green Lantern flew with the others to the city, and found a giant green chemical monster walking down through the city with Superman, Supergirl, J'onn, and Hawkgirl getting up from being attacked.

"Here we go." Hawkgirl said bringing up his mace. "Hold it.. He's here to help." Green Lantern said before Naruto spoke up. "Where's the monster going?" He asked as Supergirl spoke up. "I don't know.. He seems to be mindless." J'onn shook his head before replying. "No there's a mind.. I feel anger.. And resentment." Rex thought for a moment before speaking up. "A part of Stagg's mind must have been transferred to that thing."

"Any idea where he's going?" Green Lantern asked before Rex's eyes widened. Later, they saw 'Stagg' with his daughter in hand climbing a building. They attacked it but Stagg fought back with fire, smoke, and acid. He hit's Hawkgirl sticking her to a building. "I'll get her!" Naruto yelled out before Supergirl got hit with smoke causing her to fly in to a building.

"You alright?" Naruto asked taking a kunai out, and started cutting her free. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied before hearing a scream. "REX NO!" Turning up, they saw Rex turn orange, and jumped into Stagg, and after a moment they both exploded. Later, everyone was on the roof as Sapphire stood at the edge. "He was a good man." John said as Sapphire cried. "He would have loved to hear you say that." She replied sniffling a little. Suddenly the orange liquid started forming together.

"Get ready." Naruto said before the liquid turned in to Rex. "Ow.. I wouldn't want to do that again." Sapphire ran up to him, and hugged him. Naruto walked up, and fished out a watch. "Here.. Put it on, and press the button." Doing that Rex changed in to his old appearance except with Black hair, and a beard. "I figure you should lay low for a while.. I also put a small seal on the band so the beard and hair will feel real if someone touched them." Naruto explained as Sapphire felt both of his 'hair' and 'beard'.

"They do feel real." She said before kissing him. Naruto felt Supergirl grab his hand, and rest her head on his shoulder. "That was a good thing you did for him." Nodding Naruto kissed the top of her head before replying. "Yeah.. I know, I though it would be like Barbara." He looked back to Rex, and Sapphire before turning around with Supergirl, and left with the others doing the same.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**This was a little harder to sit down, and work on because like I said it focused on Rex Mason, so I didn't have the 'drive' to sit, and work on it. As you can see/read, I left out a lot of canon parts on the chapter. Ok I'll try to have the last chapter for the first season up later today as long as nothing happens to keep me off the computer.. Then I'll do 2-3 chapters, or one long chapter for my other story before coming back to this one.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	13. Chapter XIII: The Savage Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIII: The Savage Time.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"Here we go." Hawkgirl said bringing up his mace. "Hold it.. He's here to help." Green Lantern said before Naruto spoke up. "Where's the monster going?" He asked as Supergirl spoke up. "I don't know.. He seems to be mindless." J'onn shook his head before replying. "No there's a mind.. I feel anger.. And resentment." Rex thought for a moment before speaking up. "A part of Stagg's mind must have been transferred to that thing."_

_"Any idea where he's going?" Green Lantern asked before Rex's eyes widened. Later, they saw 'Stagg' with his daughter in hand climbing a building. They attacked it but Stagg fought back with fire, smoke, and acid. He hit's Hawkgirl sticking her to a building. "I'll get her!" Naruto yelled out before Supergirl got hit with smoke causing her to fly in to a building._

_"You alright?" Naruto asked taking a kunai out, and started cutting her free. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied before hearing a scream. "REX NO!" Turning up, they saw Rex turn orange, and jumped into Stagg, and after a moment they both exploded. Later, everyone was on the roof as Sapphire stood at the edge. "He was a good man." John said as Sapphire cried. "He would have loved to hear you say that." She replied sniffling a little. Suddenly the orange liquid started forming together._

_"Get ready." Naruto said before the liquid turned in to Rex. "Ow.. I wouldn't want to do that again." Sapphire ran up to him, and hugged him. Naruto walked up, and fished out a watch. "Here.. Put it on, and press the button." Doing that Rex changed in to his old appearance except with Black hair, and a beard. "I figure you should lay low for a while.. I also put a small seal on the band so the beard and hair will feel real if someone touched them." Naruto explained as Sapphire felt both of his 'hair' and 'beard'._

_"They do feel real." She said before kissing him. Naruto felt Supergirl grab his hand, and rest her head on his shoulder. "That was a good thing you did for him." Nodding Naruto kissed the top of her head before replying. "Yeah.. I know, I though it would be like Barbara." He looked back to Rex, and Sapphire before turning around with Supergirl, and left with the others doing the same._

**Now.**

_Green Lantern, Superman, Hawkgirl, J'onn, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Naruto._

Green Lantern was pulling a damaged Javelin with the others inside. "Are we there yet?" Naruto asked as Green Lantern sighed. "I see the Watchtower ahead.. So yes. But I'll need to recharge my ring after towing you all halfway across the galaxy." Superman pushed a button on the console. "Javelin Seven to Watchtower." A moment later, Batman spoke up. "_Watchtower here._"

"We're coming in." Superman replied before Batman spoke up. "_And just when I was enjoying the peace, and quiet.. Kara just left for a mission in Metropolis._" Superman smirked at that. "Same ol' Bats." Suddenly a bright light came on the Earth. "Great Hera!" Wonder Woman exclaimed before the jet shook sending everyone flying.

"What was that?" Naruto asked before Wonder Woman fell on him. "Guys.. Look." Superman pointed out the windshield, and saw the Watchtower was gone. Superman ran up to the console, and tried reaching the Watchtower. "Batman come in.. Do you read me!?" J'onn spoke up after a second of concentrating. "He's not here.. And neither is the Watchtower."

_Metropolis._

"No wreckage, no blast, nothing." Flash said to the others as they were landing. "Maybe they're cloaked? So we can't reach him." Naruto said as they got out and saw a completely different Metropolis. Looking around, they saw posters of a man with black hair, and goatee on them along with flags with what looks like a 'S' inside a circle.

"Where the hell are we?" Flash asked as Superman looked around, stopped on a building, and saw something that shocked him. "I.. I think we're home." Looking up, they saw the Daily Planet with a hand holding the globe instead of it by itself. "But how?" Hawkgirl asked as Naruto thought for a moment before speaking up. "Could it have been that light pulse? Maybe that sent us to a different dimension like with the Justice Guild?"

"You there!" Turning around, they saw two men in grey uniforms. "Hey it's the boys in.. Grey?" Naruto said confusedly as one pulled up a laser gun. "Where are your I.D. papers?" They asked as Naruto stared dumbfounded at them. "Really? Are they not grasping the concept of the suits?" He asked before walking up to one. "I'm sorry.. I left it back in my other costume."

The cop pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "Well then, you're under arrest." Naruto sighed before quickly grabbing the man, and threw him over his shoulder, dashed over and kicked the other one. Suddenly more on hover vehicles came out, and started attacking them. Superman, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, and J'onn flew up to attack, as Flash, and Naruto took care of the ones on the ground, and shot arrows at the bikes.

"Over here." Flash, and Naruto turned around, and saw a shadowed figure with long ears. "Bats?" They asked as the figure walked out showing Batman in an armored suit with a helmet that's covering all but his mouth. "Hurry!" Everyone followed him in the alleyway, and down a manhole in a subway train. "Ok what's.." Flash stopped as the men fired at them, Batman turned the car on, and sped down the tracks.

Everyone but Green Lantern, and Superman fell down on to each other. "Whose hand is that?" Hawkgirl asked with an edge in her tone. Naruto sheepishly removed his hand. "Sorry about that." He apologized before looking out the window, and saw the tunnel boarded up. "Holy crap!" Suddenly the boards moved up as they passed, and went back down.

A few minutes later, they stopped on a platform, with an armored car, and a computer on a higher platform. Batman walked forward before Flash dashed over to him. "Hey wait I..." he stopped as men, and women in the same costumes walked out of their hiding places, and pointed guns at them. "No.. I have questions." Batman said turning around.

"_I can feel his glaring.._" Naruto thought before Batman spoke up. "Who are you?" The others looked surprised at that. "Scary Bats.. More than usual." Flash commented reeling back a little. "The resistance can use people like you." Batman finished as Green Lantern walked up. "What are you talking about? You've known us for years." He said as Batman picked up a gun, and aimed it at them. "You must have me confused for someone else."

Superman dashed forward, and grabbed the gun out of his hand. "Enough!" He yelled as the others pointed their guns at him. "If we wanted to hurt you.." Superman said as smoke covered the group, and clones of Naruto was behind each person, holding a kunai to their necks. "We would have already done it." Naruto finished before dispelling his clones, and Superman handed him the gun back after bending it.

"Lets talk." Batman replied as the resistance group put down there guns, and left. Batman went on to explain about the regime, and Vandal Savage who was the dictator of the world. As Batman explained, Naruto was at the railing looking down at the resistance group with a few kids playing. As he was looking around, Naruto saw Barbara in the arms of a man with long black hair in a ponytail.

"Barbara? Richard?" His eyes widened seeing her kiss Richard. He growled, crushed the railing a little, and was about to jump down until Kurama stopped him. "**Easy Kit.. We seem to be in another time-line, or dimension. You probably never existed here.. And I didn't sense Kara either.**" (**1**.) Naruto took a deep breath before turning around, and catching the last of the conversation.

"Why weren't we affected?" Diana asked with J'onn turning to her. "Maybe the aura from Green Lanterns ring protected us." Batman turned around, and got out of his seat. "Care to share anything?" Superman turned to him, and asked. "Did you experience any electrical, or magnetic disturbances recently?" Batman looked down in thought for a second, before replying. "We had interference on our com-links earlier.. Why?"

_Later, Nighttime at Savage's Laboratory._

The heroes busted in a room with what looked like a small hole in the middle with scientist in radioactive suits. The scientists ran as the hero flew/ran in, and guards attacked them. Naruto, tapping into Kurama's chakra went through some hand signs, and puts his hand on the floor. "Doton: Doryūheki. (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)." A wall came up just in front of the heroes keeping the guards from them.

The heroes walked up to the hole, as J'onn explained he overheard it can be used for time travel. "So someone went back in time, and changed the past?" Hawkgirl asked as J'onn nodded. "It seems so." Batman waked up, and looked to the hole. "So you're saying that the reason the world.. My life's like this is because someone went back, and changed the past?"

"It would seem so." Batman looked down for a moment before replying. "So going back, and fixing it could keep my parents alive?" The others looked to each other for a moment before Superman spoke up. "I can't promise that." Naruto looked to the monitor, and saw the there was a time limit. "We only have t-minus 48 hours before the portal collapses." Batman looked up to the heroes, and spoke up.

"Do it." J'onn walked up to him, and looked at him worriedly. "If we fix the past.. This version of you will have never existed." He explained as Batman stared at him. "Nothing would make me happier." Everyone walked up to the edge, and Hawkgirl looked back to Batman. "Do you want to come?" Batman shook his head before replying. "No.. If this doesn't work someone needs to stay, and fight."

One, by one, the heroes jumped in the hole, leaving Batman to his thoughts.

_Caen France, Train Station, June 10th, 1944._

Everyone fell from a few feet in the air inside a destroyed train station. Everyone groaned as they sat up. "Where are we?" Flash asked holding his head before hearing gun, and cannon fire. Speeding on some rubble, Flash saw German soldiers fighting the allied forces. "Great jumping Hera!" The other heroes walked up, and saw the armies fighting.

"It's like those old documentaries." Flash commented before the German soldiers ran inside as a giant wheel that's several stories tall with spikes. It's well armored and is mounted with two artillery cannons and antipersonnel weapons on each side. "Those weren't in them." Naruto commented before they dashed over to help.

Green Lantern shielded the tanks as Flash ran beside the wheel. "Hey Colonel Klink!" The cannon moved, and shot at him sending Flash in to the air. Suddenly, something crashed in to the wheel sending it on its side stopping it. The others looked, and Saw Naruto with his cloak dyeing down. "Well.. That was easy." Naruto said walking over as the allied forces cheered, and whistled at the women.

"**Not feeling jealous like when Harvey flirted with Diana?**" Naruto sighed as he watched some men trip, and fall at seeing Diana, and Shayera. "_No.. At this time women wasn't allowed in the armies.. They're just reacting because they haven't seen any women for awhile._" He thought before J'onn phased out of the wheel after knocking the soldiers out inside.

He held up a transistor. "I found this inside." Diana took it from him, and looked at it. "But they weren't invented until after the war." John exclaimed as Naruto walked up. "That must be the reason the allies lost.. Whoever came back brought at least 21st tech here at least... A year ago." Hearing a blast, they turned around, and saw more wheels.

"The soldiers are getting decimated." Superman yelled as all but he, J'onn, Diana, and Naruto flew over. "Go.. I'll go to Berlin.. I feel like the source is there." J'onn said before Diana walked up to him. "I'll go I can't let you go in to enemy territory by yourself." Naruto walked up, and nodded. "Yeah I'll go to.. Wait a second though." Concentrating. Naruto made a clone without his bow, and red chakra went into it.

The clone's appearance took a more 'wild' look with spikier hair, red slitted eyes, and his whiskers were more defined. The clone cracked his neck, and looked at the others. "Ahhh… Been awhile since I was in a human body." Kurama said in Naruto's clone body. (I won't do bold words since he won't be with Naruto). "Kurama will help you with the wheels since you'll be busy helping the soldiers." Naruto explained as Kurama dashed away near a wheel.

They heard maniacal laughter before one wheel exploded, and fell on its side. "Just be glad he's on our side." Naruto said with a sweat-drop. "That's right run away! Flee from the mighty Kurama." Kurama yelled as the others left. "I have a bad feeling this will come back, and bite me in the ass." Naruto thought as Diana picked him up, and flew after J'onn.

With Vandal Savage.

"Mien Führer, Mien Führer!" A man in a blue suit, with a red armband that the German army wore with a 'S' on it, yelled running with a paper up to Vandal Savage who was looking at a world map with other people. "This just came in." Vandal took it, and read it. "People with powers helping the allies? This is propaganda!" He yelled throwing the paper down.

"What if it's not?" Turning around, Vandal raised an eyebrow at the blonde-haired man in glasses. "What if they're true? How will we beat them?" Vandal walked back to the table putting his right hand in his shirt. "You forget the weapons I've created.. And more are coming like this.." He pulled out a metal glove, and shocked the man. "Any questions?" The other men shook their heads making Vandal smile.

Suddenly the building shook. "What now?" Vandal asked annoyed before the building shook again. Outside a blonde-haired man in a beige suit jumped the fence, and walked up to a plane. "Hold it!" Turning around, the man saw a soldier point a rifle at him. The man tackled the soldier, grabbed his rifle, and knocked him out. The man got in the plane, started it, and flew up just as other soldiers shot at him.

Other planes flew behind him, and the man went high in the air above them before diving back down, shooting them. He was eventually shot breaking the windows, and the engine started smoking. Diana, holding Naruto, and J'onn, flew up, and saw the man jump out, and get hit with a piece of the plane. "Diana throw me at a plane, and go after the person that fell!" Naruto yelled before he was thrown up to a plane.

Taking a kunai out, Naruto broke the window, pulled the man out with a parachute, and threw him off. Getting in Naruto sighed. "Not as advanced as our time.. But I think it's still a little much." Turning around, Naruto fired at the rest of the planes as J'onn phased through others. After dealing with the planes, Naruto landed near Diana and the blonde-haired man who kissed her hand.

"_Remember Naruto.. They don't see women very much._" Naruto thought with an eyebrow twitch. He started walking over, and stopped for a second. "Wait.. Why am I feeling jealous?" He shook his head, walked over, and waved. "Hello.. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto greeted holding out his right hand. Only for the man to pull out a revolver, and pull the hammer. "Seriously!?" Naruto asked holding his hands up as he stared at him.

"Steve! He's with me!" Diana yelled grabbing Steve's hand trying to keep him from shooting Naruto. "What's someone from Japan doing with an Angel like you?" (**2**.) Steve asked glaring at Naruto who narrowed his eyes. "Listen.. I'm not from Japan.. At least this Japan." Naruto explained slowly walking over taking off his hood. "Well.. You don't look Japanese... But I still don't trust you." Steve commented before J'onn phased up behind him.

Turning around, Steve gasped as he saw J'onn look at him. "He's also with us." Diana said as they went to a tree, and Steve explained he found a communicator that tells where Vandal, who's the Führer is invading next. "Do you know where his base of operations is?" J'onn asked Steve who nodded. "Yes he has a base a few miles from here but you'll never get in."

J'onn just stared at him before becoming translucent. "I have a feeling it'll be easier for me." He said going in the ground as Steve took a step back. "You're sure I'm not dead?" He asked Diana as Naruto spoke up. "No we're just awesome like that." Steve glared at him. "I wasn't talking to you whiskers." He said before turning back to Diana making Naruto grumble under his breath. "Bastard."

_With J'onn at Vandal's Laboratory._

J'onn phased up through the floor, and saw a laptop hooked up to a machine. He was about to take it, until he heard someone walking to him. Looking to his right, he saw a door with 'VERBOTEN' (FORBIDDEN) on it, and went inside. As he phased through, he saw a man frozen in a tube with short black hair, and a toothbrush moustache. "Fascinating."

Hearing something, he turned around, and saw Vandal with a metal glove pointed at him. Vandal shocked him, making him hit the tube, and fall over unconscious. When he woke, he saw he was strapped to a table leaning up, and Vandal looking at him. "I didn't think other 'Superior Men' would be here." J'onn raised an eye-brow at that.

"Excuse me?" He asked as Vandal smirked. "Men who are fated to rule the world." J'onn raised an eyebrow at that. "Isn't that what you want?" Vandal turned back to him, and smirked. "I want is peace.. Unity.. And progress."

"I know you're from the future.. I am also." Vandal chuckled. "I'm not from the future.. But the laptop is." He went on to explain how his future self sent it, to him, along with schematics of vehicles, weapons, and the Allied Forces plans. "Knowing the future.. How can I fail?" J'onn glared at him for a second before replying. "I've seen your future.. It doesn't work." Vandal walked up to him, and crossed his arms behind his back.

"Where are your friends?" J'onn glared at him for a second. "I'll never betray them." Vandal smirked before walking outside, where a blonde-haired man with gloves walked up. "Make sure to make him talk Josef." Josef nodded, and walked forward. "I haven't met a person who hasn't talked." Josef replied walking in, and a second later, the guards outside heard screaming.

A few minutes later, Josef walked out, and fixed his hat. "This one is tough.. I'll need my special tools. Make sure no one goes in, or out." He addressed the guards before leaving. A moment later, they heard someone speak in German. One picked up his gun, walked down, and saw Josef on the table instead of J'onn.

_Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Kurama._

The others were helping the allied army get out of the city as the war wheels attacked them. Green Lantern created a shield to stop one as Superman lifted a truck of wounded soldiers. "Go! I can't hold them for much longer!" Green lantern shouted as Kurama, and flash grabbed ones on the ground. Suddenly, the wheel shot at the shield obliterating it, and sent Green Lantern flying near another soldier.

He tried to use his ring, but it only lit up. "Damn." He cursed before he picked the soldier up, and ran away. "Lantern!" Hawkgirl yelled carrying two men. "Get him out of here!" Green Lantern shouted handing Hawkgirl the man, and running to the side. He was hit with a blast sending him in front of the wheels. He looked to his ring, only to find it grey. "Out of power." He commented before looking back to the wheels.

Back with the others, Hawkgirl landed on a boat at the beach with Flash. "Where's G.L.?" He asked as Kurama jumped down with two more. "His ring gave out.. He's still back there." Flash's eyes widened at that. "You mean you left him back there?" Hawkgirl started at him for a second. "What could I do? These men needed medical care."

"I'm going after him." Flash sped away before Hawkgirl could stop him. "He's forgetting John has military training." Hawkgirl turned to Kurama who spoke. "I mean sure the enemy has those wheels.. But John's trained in a time more advance than now.. He even knows the guns they're using." He finished before enemy planes flew in. "Great." Hawkgirl commented picking her mace up.

She, and Superman flew up, and attacked several planes. Hawkgirl grunted as a bullet grazed her wing, and flew high above the planes to catch her breath. Suddenly, she heard an explosion, and looked back. She saw four blue planes with red wings, and tails, with a hawk logo on the sides, and the wings shooting the planes. "Friends of yours?" Superman asked flying beside her.

She smiled seeing the logo. "They are now." With the planes, they attacked the enemy forcing them to retreat. Later Hawkgirl was helping set up sand bags as Superman landed with another truck. She flew over as Flash dashed over. "I couldn't find G.L... I still can't believe you left him back there." Flash directed the last part to Hawkgirl who glared at him.

"Come with me." She said pulling him over to the Med. tent where Kurama was helping healing the soldiers. "Look there." She said pointing ahead. "Yeah So?" He asked crossing hi arms not getting what she was saying. "Look again... The casualties would have been much worse if we stopped to help John." Kurama walked over wiping his hands on a towel.

"Besides.. He has Military training Flash.. It's not like he's helpless.. He's with another group of people now." He explained getting both of their eyes to widen. "What?" He asked them as they stared. "How do you know that!?" Hawkgirl asked as Kurama shrugged. "An ability we gained after syncing our chakra.. We can feel anyone as long we know their signatures.. Or the area they're at."

Hearing an engine, they turned, and saw the hawk planes land. Four men came out, each wearing blue pants, coats with one having the logo on it, white gloves, and black boots. "Thanks' for helping." Hawkgirl said as the men came together. "You don't have to thank us.. We would have attacked the planes anyway." Superman glanced at the hawk logo on the first mans coat.

"I don't recognize that insignia.. What country are you from?" The first man glanced down. "We Blackhawks are not from one country.. André is from France." He introduced the black-haired man with a small moustache. "Hendricks's from Holland." A grey-haired man nodded at them. "Olaf comes from Norway." A muscular blonde-haired man crossed his arms as he stared at them. "And I'm Blackhawk from Poland."

"All countries occupied by the Axis Authorities." Superman commented as Blackhawk stared for a second before replying. "We Blackhawks bow to no authority.. Until our countries are free again." He finished as André exclaimed something in French. "Are these guys for real?" Flash asked quietly as Blackhawk continued. "We would gladly lay down our life for our cause.. Be we can't win the war alone."

Hawkgirl spoke up smiling. "We'll be honored to fight with you."

_Earlier with John._

Enemy trucks went over a small stone bridge looking for the Allied Forces. John fell out from underneath one, and rolled down to a creek. "What have we here?" John turned around, and saw three men all in army uniforms. The one on his right is an average height blonde-hired man, the one in the middle is a muscular blonde-haired man with a machine gun, and the third has red hair, and a full beard.

"Doesn't look German Bulldozer." The red-haired man replied to the muscular man. "Could be a spy." Bulldozer said before hearing another voice. "Hold it Bulldozer." Turning around, they saw another blonde-haired man with a five o'clock shadow walking over. "I saw him earlier when I was on recon." He walked to John, and nodded at him.

"Name's John Stewart." The man looked to Johns ring, and raised a eye-brow. "What's that fancy ring? A secret weapon?" John shook his head before replying. "Not anymore.. Out of power." The man sighed, and shook his head. "Too bad.. Could have used it since we're stuck behind enemy lines." Bulldozer walked up to John, and glared at him. "Forget it Sarg., He's no soldier."

Bulldozer tried to push John down, only to get punch in the face by John who punched his stomach, and elbowed him in the back, making him fall over. "Where did you learn that move?" The man asked walking up. "U.S. Marine Corps." Bulldozer sat up, and looked to the Sargent. "Sargent Rock.." Rock interrupted him by hitting him in the chest with the butt of his gun.

"I don't want to hear it.. We need all the help we can get." Rock handed John a gun, and explained they're looking for a hidden runway. "Welcome to Easy Company soldier." Rock said walking away as John looked to the rifle he was given.

_With Naruto, Steve, and Diana._

Naruto jumped down to an abandoned house, as Diana flew down with Steve. "Thanks Angel.. Whiskers." Steve thanked Diana while gritting out Naruto's 'nick-name'. "No problem Steve." Naruto replied crossing his arms trying his best to ignore Steve's attitude. "I'll take it from here." Steve said turning to the house. "Wait.. If your mission is as important as you say, we should stay, and protect you."

"I wouldn't mind your company." Steve replied before folding his arms. "But what about your green friend?" Diana smiled at him before replying. "Don't worry.. He has a way to blend in." Steve looked at both of them having Naruto bit back a growl as he stayed on Diana a little longer then he'd like. They walked to the house with Steve holding the door open for Diana, and slammed it in Naruto's face.

He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "_Remember Naruto.. He has information._" He thought before walking in, and heard Steve explain he's waiting for a spy named Ernst who can crack the communicator he stole. Naruto walked over to the window as Steve sat on a couch, and puts his feet on a footrest. Diana walked over to Naruto who was leaning on his elbows.

"I'm surprised you haven't hit him for how he's treating you." Naruto sighed before turning his attention to her. "Then I'll be adding to the 'Circle of Hate'." Diana looked confused at that. "Circle of Hate?" Naruto smiled, and explained. "Someone will want to avenge him, and then some one will want to avenge me. And it'll just continue to go on and on in an unending circle. So I don't plan to add anything to it."

Diana smiled, and puts her hand over his left one, and they looked at each other with Naruto blushing a little. "You'd be surprised what nobility leaves behind." They quickly turned around, and saw Steve with a plate of caviar, bread, two wine glasses, chipped tea-cup, and a bottle of wine. He handed Naruto a piece of bread, and the chipped glass of water.

Naruto sighed walking back to the window as Steve handed Diana some caviar spread across a cracker. "You're a strange man Steve Trevor.. You don't have any powers yet you fight in a war.. Aren't you afraid of dying?" Steve smiled, and explained. "Some things are worth dying for.. I met you didn't I?" He reached for the bottle, and tried to open it. Only for Naruto to push them both to the ground.

Suddenly bullets littered the couch. "Damn.. They must have captured Ernst." Naruto got up, and picked up his bow handle. "What are you going to do with a stick?" Steve asked before Naruto unfolded his bow. He walked near the door before hearing a gasp. Turning around, Naruto saw Steve kiss Diana, and his eyes flickered red. Turning to the door, Naruto kicked it open, and fired several arrows near the group, and they exploded a second later.

Diana watched from the window as Naruto took out the group with Steve providing covering fire. "_That kiss it felt... Wrong. It felt disgusting._" She thought touching her lips, looked to Naruto, and thought to the times she kissed him on the cheek. "_When I kissed him on the cheek earlier it felt… Great. Do I... Like him?_" She finished seeing Naruto jump in the air.

Naruto went through several hand signs, before shooting multiple bullets of air out of his mouth. "Fūton: Kūki Dangan. (Wind Release: Air Bullets)." He hits all but one, who got on a motorcycle, and drove near him. Naruto quickly jumped forward as the soldier got near him, feint a kick, and punched him off the bike. Walking over to the groaning man, Naruto lifted him in the air. "Where is Ernst?" He asked as the man sweated.

_Kurama, Superman, Hawkgirl, and Flash at Blackhawk Island._

Blackhawk dropped three photos of a factory on the table they were all sitting at. "What are they building?" Flash asked with Blackhawk putting a map of it down with three red circles on it in three different places. "We don't know but it can't be good.. They've placed three anticraft guns in three places.. You take them out, and we'll be clear to bomb them." The others looked to each other, and nodded.

"Just point us in the right direction." Kurama said walking passed them to the door. "Eager isn't he?" Blackhawk asked as the others glanced at each other. "He... Just doesn't get out much." Superman said cryptically before following after Kurama.

_With John and Easy Company._

John, and Easy Company were pinned down in a trench as a soldier shot at them from a foxhole. "Wildman can you throw a grenade in there?" Rock asked the red-haired man who nodded. Used to pitch in the Busch Leagues.. I've got a nasty spit ball." Rock nodded before giving out the plan. "Dozer Ice Cream go left, I'll stay in the middle, Wildman go to the other side, John cover us."

As they left John looked to his gun, before watching the others move in to place. Wildman pulled out a grenade but was grazed in the leg, and dropped the grenade a few feet away. John looked around, saw a sniper in the trees, and shot him. Rock ran up, and threw a grenade blowing up the hole. A medic came up, and tended to Wildman's wounds.

"Sorry Sarg... They shot me in the leg." Rock looked down at him for a second. "You'll live." Bulldozer roughly brushed past John. "I thought you were watching our back? I guess you're not hot stuff without that fancy ring huh?" He asked before walking away with Rock looking between the two.

_With Vandal Savage._

"Damn it!" Vandal cursed looking at his broken laptop with the General he shocked earlier. "I'm sorry Mein Fuhrer, but the prisoner overpowered Josef." Vandal sighed before throwing the computer on the floor. "He knows too much! We'll need to move the invasion up.. Prepare 'Operation: Endgame.'" The General coughed, and fixed his glasses.

"I'm afraid we can't do that.. One of our coded communicators is missing.. We think it was the spy." Vandal walked over, and backhandedly slapped him. "Imbecile! You'd better get it back, or make sure it's destroyed!" He yelled as the man looked to him for a second. "We're working on it now sir."

_With Naruto, Steve, And Diana._

Naruto, Diana, and Steve were on a hill in front of a prison. "The guy said this is where Ernst is." Naruto said as Steve looked through binoculars. "Are you sure he's telling the truth?" Naruto snorted before replying. "I'm sure.. I've got a built-in lie detector." Naruto pushed the button on his glasses', and looked around. "There's a hidden door under the bridge there."

Naruto took his bow, and one of his Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) Arrows, and shot it under the bridge. "Hold on." Naruto said grabbing Steve's, and Diana's shoulder, and flashed to the arrow. "Holy crap." Steve whispered holding his stomach as Naruto kneeled down, and removed the dirt from the hidden manhole cover. They jumped down in to a tunnel, and walked down near the building.

Naruto came up to the end of the hall, and motioned for the others to stop. He waited for a moment, before grabbing a guard, and putting him in a sleeper hold. After a moment, the guard stopped struggling, and they continued down the hall to a door. "Hold it.. There's a guard on the other side." Naruto said quietly opening the door, and brought the guard through, and knocked him out.

They walked up to the next hallway, and Naruto looked around. "There's only one person on this floor that's tied up.. It may be Ernst." Walking to the room they saw an elderly man tied up, and blindfolded. Diana ripped the door off, walked inside, and helped the man up. "Ernst, are you alright?" Steve asked as Ernst rubbed his wrists.

"You shouldn't have come." Ernst said as Steve smiled. "You don't have to thank me." Ernst pointed at the window. "No.. It's a trap." Looking out the windows, they saw several wheels, and a bunch of soldiers coming to them. "Damn.. I guess that soldier told them we were coming." Naruto said before thinking up a plan. "Get to the wall, and hand me that communicator."

Naruto picked up a mattress, and wrapped it around Steve, and Ernst after he had the communicator. "Good thing I have a clone gathering chakra." He said before creating another clone, and dispelling it. A moment later, Naruto entered 'Sage Mode'. Pulling the top off the communicator, he pocketed it, and threw the top away. "Hold on Diana." He said taking her to the mattress, and stood in front of her.

The wheels shot the top of the building, causing it to fall, and then ran over the rubble. The wheels moved as the soldiers looked for the heroes. "Leave no stone unturned." The General said as they shifted through the debris. "Sir!" One soldier yelled holding up the top part of the communicator, and the general smiled.

_Later after the German Army Left._

Naruto pushed the Wall off of him, and Diana, who un-wrapped the mattress. "Well.. I'm glad you two are on our side." Steve said as Ernst said something in German, making Naruto's, and Diana's eyes widen. "You're German?" Diana asked making Ernst nod. "Yes.. But don't worry, we're not all like them." Naruto handed Ernst the communicator. "Here you go." Naruto rubbed his shoulder before feeling a hand on it.

Turning around, Naruto saw Diana looking nervous. "What's wrong Diana?" He asked before she walked up to him. "I want to say thanks', and try something." She said as he nodded. "No need to say thanks.. You're my.." He was cut off as Diana gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "_This feels right._" She thought deepening the kiss as Naruto's eyes widened before she pulled back, and she looked worried.

"I'm sorry Naruto I was just.." She tried to apologize but was cut off by Naruto kissing her back. He wrapped his hands around her waist, and she wrapped hers around his neck. Pulling back, Naruto looked to her. "Well.. That was unexpected." She smiled, and explained. "Well.. I felt something for you.. And just needed confirmation if it was love I was feeling, or not."

Later, the heroes were in an abandoned bunker watching Ernst, work on the communicator. "I've got it." Steve looked to him after staring at Naruto, and Diana. "Where are they invading? Berlin? London?" Ernst shook his head. "No.. America." Their eyes widened at that. "Lets go." Naruto said walking to the door. "Will I see you again?"

Diana looked to Steve. "Maybe.." She said before walking out, and picking up Naruto as they flew in the sky.

_Superman, Hawkgirl, Flash, Kurama, and The Blackhawks._

"There they are!" Kurama yelled as Hawkgirl held him seeing the factory with the three anti personal guns shooting them. Kurama let go, and dashed to one of the guns, and blew it up as Hawkgirl, and Superman took the other two. Flash sped in to the factory, and a minute later, the workers ran out. The Blackhawks flew low, and drop bombs down destroying the factory.

The hero walked up to what was left of the factory, and Superman looked to Flash. "Great work getting the workers out." Hawkgirl kicked some dirt around before speaking up. "What were they working on?" Flash pointed to his left, and replied. "On that." Kurama moved the wall away showing a jet engine. "A jet? But that's to advance." Hawkgirl said in disbelief. Suddenly, they heard another voice speak up. "It's from the future."

Turning around, they saw J'onn land down. He went on to explain that Vandal sent a laptop to his past self with planes of the war, and schematics for vehicles, and weapons. Blackhawk landed near them, and opened his cockpit. "I've got word that the enemy's invading America." The heroes' eyes widened before Flash spoke up. "Then we need to warn the good guys.. Which way is West?"

Blackhawk pointed to his left. "That way but why.." He stopped as Flash sped away. "Hopefully he'll find help if we need it." Kurama commented before dashing to the beach after Flash.

_With John and Easy Company._

John, and Easy Company were on a hill looking at a map of the area. "We've cased the area.. Maybe G.H.Q got some bad info." Bulldozer said as Rock sighed. "It wouldn't be the first time." He replied as John, and Wildman nodded. "Maybe the maps wrong." Wildman commented as John looked around. "Yeah.. This hill isn't even on the map.. I wonder." John said walking to the edge, and kneeled down. Bulldozer scoffed before walking over.

"What do we need you for anyway? You're a big man when that ring works.. But as soon as.. AAHH!" He fell through a hole, as he got near John. "I knew it. "John said seeing the room under the grass. "A fake hill." They jumped down, and saw large black jets down the hall in a hangar. As they walked to the hanger, they saw soldiers, and the wheels going in to them.

"Maybe we could put mines on the tarmac?" Bulldozer said as John shook his head. "No time now." Looking ahead, they saw Vandal get out of a car, and walk up the ramp. "Get them!" Rock yelled before they opened fire on Vandal. Having him, and the army quickly get in the jets, and leave. "I'll stop him." John said walking out, and dropping his gun.

"You can't stop a plane now." Rock said before John broke out in a sprint. "Watch me!" He ran to a motorcycle, and chased after Vandal's jet. Easy Company fired at the soldiers that stayed, and keeping a jet from flying by blowing the wheels up. As the first jet started flying, John jumped on the wheel, and went inside. "Good luck soldier." Rock said to John before firing at the German army.

_With Superman, Hawkgirl, Kurama, and J'onn. A few minutes later._

The heroes watched the jets come through the clouds with the front one started descending. Superman flew up, and attacked the first one until it started shooting at him. J'onn phased through the wing, and bent the guns barrels so they exploded. Kurama, on the ground started to gather chakra, and it started to surround him with tails forming behind him. (Picture Naruto's Tailed Beast Cloak version 2 form.)

He gathered nine tails before looking to the jets behind the first one. "_Better make sure not to hit the first one since John's in it._" He started forming a small black ball in front of his mouth, and waited for the first jet to descend more. Suddenly, the jet fell rapidly, and Kurama shot the ball up hitting three other jets. "Bijūdama (Tailed Beast Bomb.)"

The heroes stared wide-eyed as they saw Kurama take out three jets effortlessly, and jumped high up to another, holding the wing, stretched his chakra arms, and grab another, and smashed the two together. "I.. I can't believe how strong he is... Can we trust him to not turn on us?" Hawkgirl asked as Superman stared down. "We can trust Naruto."

He replied before several Allied Warships came up, and started firing on the few jets left forcing them to flee. Superman looked down, and saw Flash on of the ships watching them. Kurama jumped to the last one, and attacked the wing before jumping off and being caught by J'onn. "John's on the jet that's falling." J'onn commented to Hawkgirl who flew over to the jet, and saw John fighting Vandal.

Hitting the windshield, she held out her hand. "Come on!" John grabbed it, and they flew away as the jet crashed in the water. On the ground Diana, and Naruto landed, and saw the Blackhawks take care of the last remaining jets. "Well.. I guess we missed the fun." Naruto commented before Kurama walked over. "Yes kit.. You sure did." He replied before going back in Naruto, and having the clone pop. Naruto groaned as he held his head, and would've fallen if Diana didn't catch him.

"Thanks'." He said as she puts his arm around her shoulders, and gave him a quick kiss. "No problem." She replied as the others stared. "Damn.. He got Diana?" Flash asked before hearing a beep. Naruto looked to his watch, and saw they only had fifteen minutes to get back home. "Crap.. Lets go!" He yelled as Diana flew with him, the others following suit with Hawkgirl taking John, and Flash ran with them.

Later they came to the portal in the train station, noticing it getting smaller. "Quick! Jump!" Naruto yelled before jumping in, with the others following after, and the portal closed.

_Metropolis, Present day._

Each of them jumped out of the hole before it collapsed. "Home sweet home... Right?" Flash asked before hearing Batman speak up. "I figure you'd be here." Turning around, they saw Batman in his costume, with Kara beside him. "Kara!" Naruto ran over, and kissed her. "Well what was that for?" She asked breaking the kiss before Naruto let her go.

"Sorry.. I've got to check on Barbara, and Barb. The others will tell you what happened." He replied before disappearing with Diana walking up to Kara. "Kara.. I've got to tell you, me, and Naru.." Kara held up a hand stopping her. "I'm guessing you're going to be with Naruto?" (**3**.) Nodding, Diana explained what happened.

_With Cheetah at Naruto's House._

Barbara in her human form was feeding Hunter when she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her. "Hey lover boy." Turning around, she gave Naruto a kiss. "Hey.. I'm glad you're alright." She raised an eye-brow at him. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked as Naruto sighed. He took her to the couch, and explained everything that happened. "Barbara, and Richard? Really?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah.. I'm sure now there's universes' where I never came here, and that's happened." He explained before Hunter jumped on him. "Down boy." He said pushing him off. Getting up, Naruto smiled at her. "I'm going to check up on Barbara." He said before giving her a kiss, rubbed Hunter's head, and disappearing.

_At Barbara's Apartment._

Naruto flashed in Barbara's bedroom. "Hey Barb..." He stopped seeing her lying on her bed on her stomach, reading a book. In nothing but one of his black shirts and black panties. "Hey Naruto." She greeted the now speechless Naruto. Smiling, she got up, and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a kiss, in which he returned.

"What's with the surprised visit?" He looked down to her, and smiled. "Just making sure you're here, and Alright." He picked her up bridle style, and brought them to the bed, and told her everything. "Really? I was with Richard?" She asked as he nodded. "What about Cheetah, and Kara?" Naruto sighed before leaning forward. "Kurama said he couldn't feel Kara, and I guess because I wasn't there in that time line, Barb. was still a criminal."

"Well.. I thought I would be with Bruce." Naruto blinked before turning to her. "What… I thought he was cute." Naruto's jaw dropped at that. "What?" She smiled before scooting closer to him. "Yeah… I had a crush on Bruce... Before I met you." She said before pushing him on the bed, straddle his waist, leaned down, and kissed him.

_A Few Days Later, Cemetery. With Diana and Naruto._

Naruto's car pulled beside a hill, and stopped. Naruto got out of the driver's side, in his suit, and walked around opening the door for Diana, who's in a black dress. They walked up to the top where two tombstones were under a tree. Diana walked up to one, and read the name. "Steve Trevor." And the other one besides his read. "Etta Candy Trevor." Naruto unsealed two bouquets of flowers, and left them on each one.

"You going to be okay?" Naruto asked Diana who nodded. "Yes." She replied not looking away from the tombstones. "We could still see him.. I'm sure we'll be traveling to the past again.. We'll see him then." She smiled at him before they both left.

_John, Retirement Home._

John, in a beige coat, black pants, and wearing sunglasses' walked inside the building to a receptionist a brown-haired woman. "Excuse me.. Is a Sargent Rock here?" The woman nodded, and pointed to a group of elderly men playing cards. He walked over, and Rock looked up to him. "I'm guessing you went back in time if you're here." John raised an eyebrow at that before sitting down.

"We figured you went back in time once we saw you on TV." Wildman said as he started dealing cards. John picked up his cards, and threw in some poker chips on the table.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. For Kara's background in these shows, she was found by Superman in a cryogenic chamber that was about to go off-line, and kill her. If Superman was never affected by the past being changed he was never able to have an 'altered' version, and find Kara.**

**2. Just to say I'm not bashing Steve/making him a bad guy. The Japanese was the enemy at that time, and I'm sure any American soldier would act like he would to them.**

**3. I know I said I would add Shayera but I forgot she was engaged and wouldn't fall for Naruto just like that.. I'll replace John with Naruto in the episode(s) that deals with their relationship.**

** I wanted to apologize for having Naruto as a observer for the past couple of chapters.. I couldn't think of anything, And I still want to add all the episodes from the first show, so I don't want to have Naruto take over everything, and leave the hero's to do nothing.**

**When I get to Unlimited, and Young Justice Story I'll do better with changing things since I'll have one episode for a chapter to use.. Even though Young Justice had a story that took a whole season/game to do. For those that don't know.. The Young Justice even though did one mission for an episode the villains were with/working for the Light. (The villain group they were fighting in the first season.) And technically second although they allied with the aliens that were invading Earth.**

**Also I'll be working on my first story for at least a long chapter. Well nothing more to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out. **


	14. Chapter XIV: Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XIV: Twilight.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Metropolis, Present day._

_Each of them jumped out of the hole before it collapsed. "Home sweet home... Right?" Flash asked before hearing Batman speak up. "I figure you'd be here." Turning around, they saw Batman in his costume, with Kara beside him. "Kara!" Naruto ran over, and kissed her. "Well what was that for?" She asked breaking the kiss before Naruto let her go._

_"Sorry.. I've got to check on Barbara, and Barb. The others will tell you what happened." He replied before disappearing with Diana walking up to Kara. "Kara.. I've got to tell you, me, and Naruto.." Kara held up a hand stopping her. "I'm guessing you're going to be with Naruto?" Nodding, Diana explained what happened._

_With Cheetah at Naruto's House._

_Barbara in her human form was feeding Hunter when she felt Naruto wrap his arms around her. "Hey lover boy." Turning around, she gave Naruto a kiss. "Hey.. I'm glad you're alright." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Why wouldn't I?" She asked as Naruto sighed. He took her to the couch, and explained everything that happened. "Barbara, and Richard? Really?"_

_Naruto nodded. "Yeah.. I'm sure now there's universes' where I never came here, and that's happened." He explained before Hunter jumped on him. "Down boy." He said pushing him off. Getting up, Naruto smiled at her. "I'm going to check up on Barbara." He said before giving her a kiss, rubbed Hunter's head, and disappearing._

_At Barbara's Apartment._

_Naruto flashed in Barbara's bedroom. "Hey Barb..." He stopped seeing her lying on her bed on her stomach, reading a book. In nothing, but one of his black shirts and black panties. "Hey Naruto." She greeted the now speechless Naruto. Smiling, she got up, and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and gave him a kiss, in which he returned._

_"What's with the surprised visit?" He looked down to her, and smiled. "Just making sure you're here, and Alright." He picked her up bridle style, and brought them to the bed, and told her everything. "Really? I was with Richard?" She asked as he nodded. "What about Cheetah, and Kara?" Naruto sighed before leaning forward. "Kurama said he couldn't feel Kara, and I guess because I wasn't there in that time line, Barb. was still a criminal."_

_"Well.. I thought I would be with Bruce." Naruto blinked before turning to her. "What I thought he was cute." Naruto's jaw dropped at that. "What?" She smiled before scooting closer to him. "Yeah I had a crush on Bruce... Before I met you." She said before pushing him on the bed, straddle his waist, leaned down, and kissed him._

_A Few Days Later, Cemetery. With Diana and Naruto._

_Naruto's car pulled beside a hill, and stopped. Naruto got out of the driver's side, in his suit, and walked around opening the door for Diana, who's in a black dress. They walked up to the top where two tombstones were under a tree. Diana walked up to one, and read the name. "Steve Trevor." And the other one besides his read. "Etta Candy Trevor." Naruto unsealed two bouquets of flowers, and left them on each one._

_"You going to be okay?" Naruto asked Diana who nodded. "Yes." She replied not looking away from the tombstones. "We could still see him.. I'm sure we'll be traveling to the past again.. We'll see him then." She smiled at him before they both left._

_John, Retirement Home._

_John, in a beige coat, black pants, and wearing sunglasses' walked inside the building to a receptionist a brown-haired woman. "Excuse me.. Is a Sargent Rock here?" The woman nodded, and pointed to a group of elderly men playing cards. He walked over, and Rock looked up to him. "I'm guessing you went back in time if you're here." John raised an eyebrow at that before sitting down._

_"We figured you went back in time once we saw you on TV." Wildman said as he started dealing cards. John picked up his cards, and threw in some poker chips on the table._

**Now.**

_Apokolips._

A green hologram of a man with a black moustache goatee combo looked up to a muscular man in Black, blue trimmed armor with grey skin, and red eyes. "_Lord Darkseid.. We were attacked as soon as we hit the troposphere.. We are in full retreat._" Darkseid looked to the hologram as two men one in robes, and a hood over his face, and the other with wild long hair walked to him.

The one in robes spoke up as he turned around. "You know going in that sector violates our treaty with New Genesis." Darkseid looked to him before replying. "It's a risk I was willing to take." Darkseid looked back to the hologram. "It was an honor to fight with you General.. Take as many as you can with you." The General nodded, before the hologram shorted out with the General screaming.

"We lost contact." Suddenly a man with a silver helmet with a sun on the forehead came up on the hologram, and spoke up. "_The General can't come to the phone now._" Darkseid's eyes glowed as he growled, and leaned forward. "Orion." Orion continued as he smirked. "_But.. Here's a present from Highfather._" After a moment, the building shook, and exploded.

Darkseid pushed the rubble from him, and a hologram of an elderly man with a beard came up. "_This is your last Warning Darkseid.. Break the treaty again, and we'll retaliate._" Darkseid sighed as he looked to the crater in his city the blast caused. Later, as Darkseid's citizens were fixing his statue, a big ship came down, and started attacking as a green force field went around it.

Darkseid narrowed his eyes as a robot with a purple silver-trimmed body, green head with three dots on his forehead forming a triangle floated out.

_Watchtower Later._

Shayera was watching a documentary that was featuring hawks on a TV broadcast. "Magnificent aren't they?" Turning around, she saw J'onn and Naruto at the doorway. She nodded before turning back to the screen. "Yes.. Yes they are." Naruto and J'onn walked in, up to her, and Naruto looked down to her. "Feeling homesick?" She turned to him surprised, as J'onn spoke up. "It doesn't take a telepath to know what you're thinking."

She sighed before answering. "No.. I guess not." Naruto puts a hand on her shoulder, and smiled. "Want to talk?" Looking up, she smiled, before they walked down the hall, and she told the story of how she came to Earth. "I tracked them to their fortress, and like a ranked amateur, I stumbled right in to a trap.. By all rights I should be dead."

"Their particle beam ripped my molecules apart, and sent them halfway across the cosmos." She finished looking out the window. J'onn stared at her for a second, before speaking up. "And you have no idea where your home is?" Shayera looked back before replying. "J'onn.. We're so far away that we've never came in contact with the Green Lantern Corps, or even one of their members for that matter."

Naruto glanced out the window before crossing his arms. "I'm sure you'll find your home." She smiled before noticing J'onn looking down. "J'onn?" Looking up to them, he replied. "I was just thinking.. You, me, Kage, Wonder Woman, Superman.. We are, all of us, orphans and exiles." Shayera smiled before speaking up. "Maybe we should call ourselves, the 'Just-us' League." Earning a chuckle from both J'onn and Naruto.

Suddenly, the Watchtower shook. "What the hell is that?" Naruto asked before jumping down as the others flew. When he got to the bottom, he saw Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman looking at a computer. "Sensors have been picking up a powerful energy surge." Batman said as Superman leaned in. "I've never seen anything like this." Superman narrowed his eyes before speaking up. "It's a Boom-tube."

Suddenly, a webbed lighted tunnel came up behind them, and Darkseid walked out. "Hello. We meet again Kal-El." Superman glared at him, dashed over, and punched him in to a wall shaking the tower. Batman pointed to them, and yelled out. "Stop them before they push us out of orbit!" Wonder Woman, and J'onn, ran over, and stopped Superman. "Wait Superman, don't!" Wonder Woman said as she held his right arm.

"I see you haven't forgotten me at all." Darkseid said standing up, and crossing his arms behind his back. Superman just glared at him. "What do you want?" Darkseid sighed before explaining. "Though it pains me to say it... I need your help. My last.. skirmish with New Genesis left my forces at less than full strength." Wonder Woman, and J'onn let Superman go as he stopped struggling.

"Why should we help you?" Darkseid brought up a controller, and brought up a screen showing the robot. "Because my enemy, is your enemy.. Even as we speak, Apokolips is being threatened my a Kryptonian menace known as.. Brainiac." Superman just scoffed at him. "You're lying.. I destroyed him" Darkseid shook his head. "Apparently.. He's harder to kill then you think."

"You should know his pattern by heart Kal-El.. Once he get all the information from my planet..." Superman picked up where he left off. "He'll destroy it.. Good." Everyone but Naruto and Batman looked shocked at him. Darkseid created another boom-tube, and stepped in. "You may not care what happens to me, or my world but know this.. Once he's done with my plant.. Millions, countless more are in jeopardy."

Leaving in the tube, the others looked to Superman. Hawkgirl walked up too him. "So you're going to let millions of lives die.. Just because you don't like this guy?" Superman turned to face the group. "You don't know him like I do." He said before Batman spoke up. "We know he used you.. Humiliated you.. Brainwashed you.. Wound you up like a toy solider, and turned you on the world.." He walked up to Superman as he talked, and got in his face.

"Cry me a river." Superman narrowed his eyes as Naruto walked over. "Come on Superman.. The people under him are innocent.. The ones that's not in his army anyway." Superman ignored him as he continued to glare at Batman. "Be the better man.. At least stop Brainiac, but if the off chance that Darkseid's not telling the truth, we'll kick his ass."

Batman nodded and continued talking to Superman. "On the outside chance this isn't a scheme by Darkseid; we need to act, and take out Brainiac." J'onn walked up, and puts a hand on Superman's shoulder. "Brainiac has already taken countless worlds.. Do you want that to be your people's legacy?" Superman sighed, and after a moment, he replied. "I'm telling you there's something wrong with this whole scenario.."

Naruto shrugged before speaking up. "Like I said.. We'll kick both of their asses." Superman walked up to Batman. "We'll play Darkseid's game.. for now. But I need you to do something for me."

_Superman, J'onn, Hawkgirl, and Kurama at Apokolips._

Brainiac was attacking Darkseid's army as a force field was protecting his ship. A boom-tube opened, and the heroes in the Javelin flew in. Hawkgirl looked to Superman, and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like Darkseid's telling the truth" Superman glanced at Brainiac before unbuckling his seatbelt. "I still think something's up." All but J'onn unbuckled up, and flew out, with Kurama jumping down. (A/N: Again, no bold words, and Kurama will only be used as a back-up plan for the team.)

Superman flew to the force field, and was thrown back to Darkseid. "Weak.. You'll never beat him like that." Superman looked up to him before speaking up. "And I suppose you have a better idea?" Darkseid glanced back to Brainiac before replying. "You should know by now.. I always have a plan."

_Naruto, Wonder Woman, and Batman on the surface of New Genesis._

The three heroes walked out of the boom-tube, and Batman groaned leaning on a broken wall. "That was uncomfortable." He said standing up, and pocketing the remote for the boom-tube. They looked around, and saw only fields, and trees. "Are we in the right place?" Naruto asked looking around, before the ground shook.

Suddenly a giant worm like creature came out of the ground. "Oh come on! My luck's not that bad!" Naruto quickly got his bow out, and fired an explosive arrow at the creature. The creature shook its head, and attacked them catching Batman in his mouth. Wonder Woman's eyes widened. "Batman!" She flew up, and tried to pry open the creatures mouth. Naruto took out an arrow with a green glowing tip.

"Out of the way!" He yelled shooting the arrow, which exploded in gas, having the creature sway before falling down asleep. "Are you alright?" Looking back, they saw a man with red skin, black eyes, in a white robe, and a blue shield. Naruto nodded before speaking up. "Yes thank you." The man nodded before giving his names. "I'm called Forager."

"Do you know where we could find.. Orion?" Forager took a step back, and looked down. "Orion? I'm just an un-worthy bug. Orion is a god that's high above us." Wonder Woman looked surprised at that. "Don't beat yourself up.." Forager looked back up before pointing up to the sky. "No.. They're really above us." looking up, the heroes saw a floating golden city.

"I'm going to need a longer grapnel." Wonder Woman, and Naruto looked to Batman who spoke up. Naruto grabbed one of his Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God.) arrows, and handed it to Wonder Woman. "Here, throw this when you get up there." Wonder Woman flew up with Batman as Naruto sat down on the ground. "How come you're not going?" Naruto looked to Forager before shrugging.

"I'll be there in a minute." After a moment, Naruto disappeared, and came up to a building where he saw a man with short brown hair, a white costume, red boots, gloves, and trunks flying with Wonder Woman. He narrowed his eyes when he raised his hand.

_Smack!_

"Hey!" Naruto glared as the man slapped Wonder Woman's ass. Adding chakra to his legs, Naruto jumped across the buildings after the group. He saw Batman drop down on a bridge as the man flew around the other side of the building its connected to, and dropped down beside him. Batman took off his cape, and Naruto grabbed it with him, and held it open.

The man flew into the cape and fell to the ground, and was caught by Wonder Woman, who held him still. "Calm down, we don't want to hurt you." She said before hearing a click behind her. Turning around, the group saw Orion in a red costume, and in a jetpack with a gun pointed at them. "No.. You won't."

_On Apokolips._

Superman flew up, with a Stone support, threw it at Brainiac, but was destroyed by the field. Brainiac looked towards Superman before speaking up. "Kal-El, what brings you so far from your adopted home?" Brainiac asked as Superman glared at him. "To take you down." Brainiac brought his right arm up, and a keypad opened up. "If your father Jor-El couldn't stop me.. What makes you think you can?"

"Disable the force field, and find out." Brainiac shook his head before answering. "No I don't think that's necessary." Suddenly a beam of electricity came out of his hands, went through the field, and hits Superman. Superman powered through and flew to the field, and started pulling the hole so he can get through. A beam went under Superman's leg, and hits Brainiac making a hole in his chest.

Brainiac tried to bring his right arm up, but was attacked by Superman's heat vision cutting the arm off. The field dispelled having the army attack, and hits Superman, and Brainiac. "Another time Kal-El." Brainiac said as a light from his ship hits him taking him inside. "No!" Superman flew after as Hawkgirl followed with three of Brainiac attack bots coming after them.

Superman hits one having it explode. He hits the other ones having the explosion send him in to Hawkgirl, and sends both to the ground. Kurama, who took care of his bots, saw the two falling. "Crap!" He dashed over, jumped up, and caught them before they fell creating a small crater. Superman and Hawkgirl groaned as they sat up. Superman looked to Hawkgirl before speaking up.

"You alright?" She nodded before Kurama let out an annoyed grunt. "That's good and all, but could you two do me a tiny favor... GET OFF OF ME!" Getting up, the group heard an engine, and Darkseid stopped by them on a small ship. "What are you waiting for? Get him!" Superman just stared at him before speaking up. "Only because you asked nicely."

The Javelin hovered over them, and each went up inside. Hawkgirl strapped in, and looked to Superman. "Still think Darkseid has a hidden agenda?" Superman nodded before replying. "I'd bet the farm on it." They followed the ship in to an asteroid field, and eventually came to a huge one where the ship went into. After it went over a hill, it disappeared.

"What the hell?" Kurama asked as they came up to three holes that looks like the ones on Brainiac's forehead. "He really put that symbol on here? What's next? The asteroid looking like him?" When they got to the holes, a beam hits the Javelin, and pulls them in a hole. J'onn looked to a screen, and spoke up. "We're being pulled, we have no control." Superman looked forward for a moment before he spoke. "Keep your eyes open."

Soon, they landed on a platform, walked out, and another platform came up to them. Walking on, they went to a big room with Brainiac's three circles on the floor. "Welcome Kal-El." Turning around, they saw Brainiac come up on a throne. "One I made you the offer to join me.. I'll make it again." Superman just scoffed at him. "You must be joking."

"Why do you reject your great heritage?" Suddenly pictures of Krypton, and Superman's parents came up. "It's entire history.. Is coded in me." Superman looked at each screen as Hawkgirl looked at him. "Superman you can't be think.." She stopped as he raised his hand before Brainiac finished. "I am Krypton." Superman just glared again. "You're a perversion.. Dishonoring the very memory of its people, my people."

"And this is your final decision?" Superman just stared at him. "Read my lips.. Go to he.." Brainiac stopped him, and brought two cannons out. "Move!" Kurama created a hand, and took one cannon out as J'onn phased through another. Soon everyone attacked Brainiac with Hawkgirl delivering the last blow. "Someone had to do it. She panted out as Superman smiled. "Is it over?" J'onn asked before Brainiac spoke up.

"No.. It's far from over." Turning around, they saw several Brainiac's come flying out, and attacked. Kurama created several ethereal hands, grabbed five of them, and slammed them together. As the others were taking care of their Brainiac's, a boom-tube opened up behind Kurama. As he turned around, he was hit by beams from Darkseid's eyes, sent into J'onn and Hawkgirl, and sent in to the floor.

"Darkseid?!" Superman turned around, and was shocked by Brainiac, and Darkseid until he was unconscious. Brainiac floated down to Superman, and looked up. "It appears our stratagem was a success." Darkseid nodded looking at the hole the others made before turning around. "Yes.. I delivered Superman.. Will you leave Apokolips alone?" Brainiac nodded as he took Superman down the hall with Darkseid following.

_Earlier on New Genesis._

Highfather holding a staff was teaching a group of kids as they trimmed rose bushes. One blond-haired girl looked on in sadness as her bush looked like it was dead. "I hate this." Highfather looked to her. "What's wrong little one." The girl pointed to her bush and explained. "I've tried Highfather, really I have.. But look." Highfather smiled before speaking.

"Patience my dear.. Everything has a purpose, and a place." The girl flicked a worm off of her bush. "Everything?" Highfather nodded before putting his staff on the bush, and it grew healthy. "Highfather." Turning around, Highfather saw Orion with out his pack, Naruto, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Lightray run up to him. "Urgent news from Apokolips."

Wonder Woman spoke up. "We're friends of Superman.. To tell you Darkseid's under attack at Apokolips." Highfather looked to the kids. "Follow me.. We'll be a moment children." Walking a few feet away, the heroes explained what's happening on Apokolips while Orion tried to get Highfather to give the okay to mount an attack. "You forget.. In the name of peace, we swore not to interfere on Apokolips.. We made a pact."

"As long as Darkseid's in power, there can be no real peace." Highfather nodded before speaking up. "There is truth in what you say." Orion interrupted him, and raised his fist. "Then give the order." Highfather shook his head before looking at Orion. "No!" Highfather went on to explain of the war between New Genesis, and Apokolips before the peace treaty.

"I must communicate with the Source.. You will wait for my order." Orion nodded before walking away. "Yes Highfather." He punched the wall as the heroes looked to each other. Later, Orion was putting on his pack as Wonder Woman spoke up. "Those people down below.. Who are they?" Orion looked back before replying. "No one important.. Just bugs."

He floated up as the heroes walked to him. "What are you doing?" Wonder Woman asked as Orion puts a remote on his pack. "Facing Darkseid." Their eyes widened at that. "But Highfather told you to wait." Orion turned on the remote making a boom-tube, and flew in. Batman growled before following after. "Next time I let Superman take charge.. Just punch me real hard." Naruto jumped in after him and Wonder Woman. "I'll hold you to that."

_With Superman._

Superman screamed as he was hooked up to a platform with Brainiac's logo on his head. Darkseid puts a small box on a computer he was standing by, and the room turned black. "What are you doing?" Brainiac asked before Darkseid explained. "Just overriding your controls to follow my orders." Back in the other room, Kurama pulled the others out of the hole. "I guess the Boy Scout was right.. Can you find him J'onn?" Kurama asked as J'onn's eyes glowed.

"No.. He's either unconscious, or..." Hawkgirl picked up Kurama, and flew down the hall passing pictures of other worlds. J'onn spoke up after looking around. "So many worlds.. There may be information on Thanagar." Hawkgirl stiffened before speaking up. "No time for that, let's find Superman." Kurama looked up to her for a moment. "_She's either really has her head in the game, or she doesn't want us to see something._"

They flew in, and saw Superman tied up on a platform screaming. Hawkgirl attacked Darkseid sending him down on another platform. "Brainiac, stop them." Several Brainiac's flew up and started attacking them. Hawkgirl destroyed several before being hit, and fell to a platform unconscious. Suddenly Orion, and the other flew in, and helped attack other the Brainiac's. Naruto shot several E.M.P. arrows at them before noticing Hawkgirl's prone form. "Hawkgirl!" He jumped down, and picked her up.

J'onn helped them up as Batman banged on the computer freeing Superman. He groaned before standing up. "Where's Darkseid?" Kurama jumped down after destroying another Brainiac. "Don't know, don't care.. We need to get out of here, now." Everyone left, and later came up to the Javelin. Naruto puts Hawkgirl down before looking around. "Where's Superman?" Everyone looked around before Batman cursed. "Go on we'll catch up!"

Kurama followed after him. "I'll make sure they'll be alright." They ran, and found Superman walking to a downed Darkseid under rubble. "Superman!" Batman yelled as Superman looked back. ""Go.. I'm finishing this." Batman ran over, and grabbed his shoulder, but was hit to the wall. "Go now." He tried to walk back, but chakra hands stopped him as another picked up an unconscious Orion. "Now Bats!" Batman hits the remote to a boom-tube puling them in right before the base exploded.

_Later on the surface of New Genesis._

Kurama punched Superman having him spit blood. "You idiot.. You almost killed Orion because you were too blinded by hate." Superman stared at him before Kurama continued. "Could you live with that? His blood on your hands? Or what if people from New Genesis wanted to attack you on Earth in retaliation? Revenge? How would you deal with them attacking billions of people because you let one of their own die on your watch?"

Superman said nothing before looking to see Naruto take off his right glove revealing a white circle on his palm. Naruto puts his hand on Orion for a moment before turning to Highfather. "He'll be fine now." Walking over to the now awake Hawkgirl, he put his hand on her before groaning, as Kurama dispelled. Hawkgirl looked amazed as her ribs stopped hurting. "They're good as new.. I could still kiss them to make them better if you want."

Hawkgirl flicked him in the forehead before standing up. "Easy lover boy.. Diana probably won't like that." Naruto chuckled putting the glove on before feeling a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Diana looking at him. "Why didn't you use that ability when Aresia attacked the men?" Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "I forgot about it.. I don't use this power much as not to rely on it." (**1**.)

She smiled at him before giving him a kiss. "That's understandable.. You don't want a crutch." He smiled before hearing kids laugh, and saw the kids from earlier, along with Forager. He wrapped his arm around her, and walked over to the group. He stepped on something, looked down, and saw a piece of Brainiac's forehead. "Well crap."

He took out a scroll, and carefully puts the piece in it. "We'll need to dispose of this properly." Diana nodded before walking to the group. Naruto stared at the scroll for a moment before pocketing it, and following after Diana.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes'.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. When I wrote that chapter, he didn't have that ability yet. I won't use it much the cloak/power because I don't want Naruto to beat everybody very easy.**

**I know I said I would do my first story but I'm working on a long chapter for the one year anniversary of the story.. And I'm stuck on the fights.. I get a writers block for Naruto/O.C. fights (for a challenging fight.) Also I put up another story 'Hero Rising' It's a Young Justice/Naruto story based on the show not the comic.**

**Well nothing more to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	15. Chapter XV: A League Of Their Own

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XV: A League Of Their Own.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_J'onn helped them up as Batman banged on the computer freeing Superman. He groaned before standing up. "Where's Darkseid?" Kurama jumped down after destroying another Brainiac. "Don't know, don't care.. We need to get out of here, now." Everyone left, and later came up to the Javelin. Naruto puts Hawkgirl down before looking around. "Where's Superman?" Everyone looked around before Batman cursed. "Go on we'll catch up!"_

_Kurama followed after him. "I'll make sure they'll be alright." They ran, and found Superman walking to a downed Darkseid under rubble. "Superman!" Batman yelled as Superman looked back. ""Go.. I'm finishing this." Batman ran over, and grabbed his shoulder, but was hit to the wall. "Go now." He tried to walk back, but chakra hands stopped him as another picked up an unconscious Orion. "Now Bats!" Batman hits the remote to a boom-tube puling them in right before the base exploded._

_Later on the surface of New Genesis._

_Kurama punched Superman having him spit blood. "You idiot.. You almost killed Orion because you were too blinded by hate." Superman stared at him before Kurama continued. "Could you live with that? His blood on your hands? Or what if people from New Genesis wanted to attack you on Earth in retaliation? Revenge? How would you deal with them attacking billions of people because you let one of their own die on your watch?"_

_Superman said nothing before looking to see Naruto take off his right glove revealing a white circle on his palm. Naruto puts his hand on Orion for a moment before turning to Highfather. "He'll be fine now." Walking over to the now awake Hawkgirl, he put his hand on her before groaning, as Kurama dispelled. Hawkgirl looked amazed as her ribs stopped hurting. "They're good as new.. I could still kiss them to make them better if you want."_

_Hawkgirl flicked him in the forehead before standing up. "Easy lover boy.. Diana probably won't like that." Naruto chuckled putting the glove on before feeling a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Diana looking at him. "Why didn't you use that ability when Aresia attacked the men?" Naruto chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "I forgot about it.. I don't use this power much as not to rely on it."_

_She smiled at him before giving him a kiss. "That's understandable.. You don't want a crutch." He smiled before hearing kids laugh, and saw the kids from earlier, along with Forager. He wrapped his arm around her, and walked over to the group. He stepped on something, looked down, and saw a piece of Brainiac forehead. "Well crap."_

_He took out a scroll, and carefully puts the piece in it. "We'll need to dispose of this properly." Diana nodded before walking to the group. Naruto stared at the scroll for a moment before pocketing it, and following after Diana._

**Now.**

_Watchtower Lab._

Batman who was tying on a computer, and Hawkgirl who was watching him turned to the Brainiac piece that's in a tube as the computer beeped. "Starting security check." Batman said before red-warning signs came up. "All six levels are intact." Hawkgirl looked to the piece before speaking up. "It's hard to believe that's what's left of Brainiac." Batman stood up before turning to her.

"The last that we know of." Hawkgirl turned back to him. "How much of him is in there?" Batman turned to her, and replied. "Too much.. Brainiac's a virus that won't die.. There's a saying about keeping your enemy's close." Batman walked up to the tube, and continued. "But there are times when I want to throw Brainiac down the nearest black hole."

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and Flash sped in. "You need to come in to the control room." They ran in to the room where Naruto and J'onn were working on the computers. Naruto looked over his shoulder at them. "The computer's picking up something big." He said before they saw a purple stream coming to them. "There! It's a cosmic super strength.. It packs more power than a solar flare." Hawkgirl said before turning to J'onn.

"Get the shields up!" Pressing a button Naruto saw a red glow over the windows as they were hit, shaking the tower. As it passed, everyone stood up. Naruto shook his head. "Everyone alright?" Everyone nodded before J'onn spoke up. "Our cores energy's drained." Batman looked over to him. "What about back-up?" Hawkgirl flew up to another computer as Flash dashed away.

"A little... But not enough to keep us running." Flash came back to them, and shrugged. "Checked all the rooms.. Nothing's damaged." Naruto sighed before pointing out the window. "Well... We are flying towards Earth." Looking out, they saw the Earth getting closer getting Flash to speak up. "I could run around the power cord, and super charge it.." Batman soon interrupted him.

"No you could over charge it, and damage the core... But there is someone who could." He walked over to the computer, and brought up a picture of Static.

_Dakota._

Static with another teen boy in a green purple trimmed costume with a metal backpack, purple helmet with a green visor over his face with another inside that dark green only coming down over his eyes was facing a person that looks like an armadillo, one tall muscular man with purple skin, a girl with dark skin and hair in buns, and a boy with red hair cargo pants, and red shirt.

The girl smirked at them before speaking up. "How do you like my new boy group Static? I call them the Meta-men." The red hair teen hands lit up in fire as he pointed to the heroes. "You barely beat us alone.. But now you can't beat us together." The girl's legs turned in to smoke, and she flew over to them. Only to get pushed back by a red tornado.

Everyone started as Flash stopped, and looked to her. "Anyone tell you have an odor problem Girly?" The girl growled, and ran to him, only for Flash to quickly spin his arm, and send her flying in to a building. The armadillo turned in to a ball, but was hit into the muscular man by Hawkgirl. The fire teen lit up, but an arrow, and a batterang went to him, and exploded in foam.

Naruto flashed behind him, and knocked him out with a chop to the neck. The other teen looked to Static. "Whoa.. How come you didn't tell me you were down with these big dogs?" Static looked to him before replying. "Because it's a secret Gear... So secret I didn't even know." He floated down, and walked up to Batman, and Kage.. "Batman, Kage what are you doing here? Don't you have a galaxy to save?"

Naruto walked up to Static, and crossed his arms. "Well Static... We need your help in the Watchtower." Statics eyes widened before pointing up. "You mean that one?" Gear floated down on his rocket shoes. "Ohhh can I come?!" Hawkgirl just stared at him. "This isn't a field trip you know." Gear puts his hands together, and pleaded. "Please oh please.. I'll stay in a corner." Batman walked over to them, and stared at Gear.

"He can come.. We don't have a lot of time." Gear walked past Hawkgirl who stared at him. "You heard the man." Gear said as Naruto walked to Hawkgirl. "I don't blame him for wanting to come.. Especially with someone as beautiful as you." She rolled her eyes before following after the others. "Come on lover-boy."

_Watchtower._

Both Static and Gear looked in awe as they walked in the main room. "Whoa." They said at once before Gear walked to a computer. "I'm in Geek Heaven... A multiphase monitoring system." J'onn soon phased through up to his chest. "I've prepared the core for Static." Static turned over to Batman and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" Batman explained they were hit by a cosmic super-strength, and needed him to recharge the tower as they walked to the control room passing the lab.

As they passed the computer, they never saw a blurred green face come up on-screen. They made it to the control room where J'onn had a small door open on the core. "Here's where you can recharge the core." Statics shoulder dropped as he sighed. "Some adventure.. I feel like a big double 'A' battery." Naruto walked over to him, and spoke up.

"Well you can think of it as... Saving millions of people by keeping this tower from crashing in to Earth." Static coughed, rolled his sleeves, and puts his sunglasses' on. "Yeah.. Better get right to it then." As he was recharging, Gear tried to touch a computer. "Hey.. Remember your promise of staying in the corner." Gear turned around, and saw Hawkgirl with her hands on her waist.

"But.." Hawkgirl glared, and pointed to a corner. "In... The... Corner." A depressed Gear walked over as Naruto went to Hawkgirl. "You'll be a great mother." Hawkgirl looked to him, and blinked. "What?" Naruto smiled at her, and continued. "You won't be afraid to say no like other parents." Hawkgirl had turned around, glad that her mask hid the blush on her face as they walked to a computer seeing power coming back.

"Power's coming back on.. I'll put us back in orbit." Hawkgirl said as they felt the tower move. "We're stable." She said as Gear pulls out a camera, and was engulfed in green energy. Naruto turned, and saw Green Lantern beside Gear as Flash sped over. "Easy G.L... He's Sparky's friend." Green Lantern dropped him, and walked over. "No pictures."

"Ok Static.. Green Lantern can take it from here." Batman said as Static stopped, and walked over. "Good.. I feel like a grilled patty." Gear ran over to Static, and grabbed his shoulders. "We don't have to go now do we? I only saw one corner." Suddenly an alarm rang, and J'onn kneeled down near Batman, and Hawkgirl. "It's a distress call from Nervelous Two.. An asteroid is going to collide with their planet."

Hawkgirl looked up to the others. "This will take all of us." Flash shrugged as he stood up. "There goes the afternoon movie." Hawkgirl grabbed her mace, and looked to the two teens. "What about them?" She asked as Batman looked to her. "The station's not fully charged.. They should stay... Just in case." Naruto shrugged before speaking up.

"I'll stay and make sure they don't go in to any rooms they're not supposed too." Later, the three heroes were eating pizza as they looked at the Earth. Gear without his helmet, and wearing glasses, who gave his name of Richie, spoke up. "Pizza in the Watchtower, what could be better?" Naruto chuckled as he took his hood off, and hung his glasses on his vest. "I can think of a couple."

Static looked to him before standing up. "I bet with you dating four women... Man I must have burned a thousand calories recharging." He went to the microwave, and looked to a TV, and stopped seeing a blurred face come up for a second. "Did you see that?" The other two looked up to him before Naruto spoke up. "What?" Static looked back to them, and pointed to the TV.

"There was a face on the screen." Naruto shrugged before speaking up. "I don't know.. Maybe it's on the fritz from the outage." Static looked to the TV screen for a moment. "Maybe.." Suddenly an alarm went off, and a door on the other side opened up sucking the air out. Naruto added chakra to his feet as he shot an arrow to the wall with rope attached to it, and hooked it to his bow.

"Ok.. Maybe in hindsight only a door to the outside without a room was a bad idea." He said holding his bow as Static tried shocking the door close. Naruto looked around, and saw the big fridge. "Static hit the fridge!" Static hit it having it go to the door. "Ok that won't hold, go!" Naruto yelled as they ran to the front door, and Naruto hit the close button only for nothing to happen.

"Damn it!" He yelled before Richie looked to a screen on the wall. "Maybe I can override it." A wire came out of his backpack, and hooked to the screen. A second later, the door finally closed. Static panted for a moment before speaking up. "What was that?" Naruto shrugged before looking to Gear. "I'll take you to the computer room.. Maybe you can find out what happened."

Later, Gear was typing on a computer. "It seems like there's a virus." Static looked to him as a cleaning robot came in. "Can you isolate it?" Gear shrugged before he resumed typing, "I can try." Suddenly Brainiac came on the screen. "Brainiac!" The two teens to him. "Who?" Naruto sighed before he explained. "He's a computer that was from Superman's home planet Krypton.. He didn't tell them that their planet was in danger, or they would still be alive."

"Now he travels the universe getting everything he can from a planet before destroying it.. He must have hacked our computer when we got hit earlier." Brainiac looked to them, and explained he faked the alarm earlier, and is planning to use the Watchtower to destroy the Earth. Naruto then heard something, turned around, and saw the robot attack with a blade on its hand.

He jumped over the robot, and kicked it in to the computer before going through hand signs, and slammed his hand on it. "Denpō Sekka. (Telegram Flash)" Lightning covered the robot before it fell down. "Ok.. That worked." Naruto said before looking to Gear. "Don't use any E.M.P.s it may damage the Tower since it's not fully charged yet." Suddenly, wires wrapped around them, as a giant robot came out. Gear glanced back to his backpack. "Backpack.. A little help."

The Backpack puts a wire out, and used a laser to cut the wires around them. Static got up, and shot lightning at the robot as Naruto picked up an arrow with a tag on it, and shot it at the robot exploding the top half. "Lets go!" They ran to the main room, and Naruto turned, and locked the door as Gear puts Backpack on the computer, and pulls up a blurred video of the others.

"The distress call is fake.. I repeat, the distress call is fake.. Brainiac is in the tower... Static look out!" He yelled as a wire tried to wrap around Static. As Naruto was pulling the wire off, he saw what looked like a boom tube open outside, and the Javelin flew out. "Static, Gear, Kage.. Do you read?" They heard Batman's voice over the hand-held radio in statics coat.

Static pulled it out, and started running. "We've been better!" He yelled out as he saw Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and J'onn fly out. "You need to get to the core, and drain the power." They ran to the core, and saw an image of Brainiac in lightning come up. "It is inevitable.. I have won." Gear looked to a screen, and hooked Backpack and started playing music.

Static looked to him as he started draining the power. "Now is not the time to play music!" Gear smirked before replying. "Yes it is.. I'm making Brainiac download too many things, and crash.. Like a computer if you do too many things at once." Soon Brainiac disappeared, and the lights dimmed for a second. J'onn phased through the wall, and walked to them smiling.

_Dakota at an abandoned Gas Station._

The League was talking to Static, and Gear before Hawkgirl walked forward. "You two did alright." Static shrugged before speaking up. "All in a days work." J'onn stared at them before speaking up. "Don't make light of your accomplishments." Flash ruffled their hair, or helmet in Gears case, and smiled. "Yeah you two really saved the day."

Static looked to him, and smiled himself. "When I'm looking for a summer job.. Can I put that on my resume?" Hawkgirl spoke up after a moment. "We better get back.. There's still work to do." Gear spoke up before they left. "Oh come on, one picture so I can convince myself this wasn't a dream." The others looked to each other as Hawkgirl rolled her eyes.

"Ok maybe just one." They all got together as Gear puts his Backpack on the ground, and it walked a few feet ahead. Naruto who was standing beside Hawkgirl on the end wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and smiled.

Later on, Richie was getting ready to go home and was shutting down his computer before walking to Backpack. "Time to shut you..." He stopped at Backpack jumped on him making him scream.

_A Few Days Later at the Watchtower._

Everyone was putting things away as Flash looked to a computer. "Hey.. Am I missing something? The computer says that there was a big download from our hard drive." Batman walked over, and typed on it. "You're right.. And it happened when we beat Brainiac." Naruto walked over and rubbed his chin in thought. "Well what did we miss? We cleaned everything."

Green Lantern walked up to them, and pointed to his back. "Well what about that kid with Static who had that computer on his back?" Hawkgirl turned to him, and raised an eyebrow. "You mean Gear?" B atman looked down for a second before speaking up. "We should check him out.. Flash?" Flash nodded before dashing away. Batman crossed his arms as Naruto counted down. "Three.. Two.. One."

Flash came back rubbing his head. "How do I find him? I don't know what he looks like?" Naruto brought up a video of him, Static, and Gear eating Pizza. "That's him.. But maybe look for Static if he's on patrol if you can't find him." Flash nodded and dashed away.

_Dakota._

Flash dashed around the town before finding Richie on a motorized scooter. "Hey I need to talk to you." They went to an ally where Richie looked up to him. "What do you want?" He asked harshly as Flash shrugged. "Need to see your backpack.. We think Brainiac has used it to escaped." Richie took him to the station where they looked around. Where is it?" Flash asked before Backpack jumped on him, and wrapped his legs with wire.

_Later._

Static was looking around the station before feeling a hand on his shoulder. "AAHH!" He turned, and saw Batman, and the League walking in behind him. "Easy... We're only looking for Flash.. He came here hours ago looking for your friend." Batman explained as Static pulled out a small walkie-talkie. "Gear.. You read me? The Justice League is looking for you."

After a moment, Gear spoke up. "_I'm here at the old steel mill, you all can come._" Static looks to Batman who nodded. Later, they walked inside and saw some cut metal on the floor. Naruto sighed before speaking up. "I have a bad feeling about this." They walked inside, and Static looked up to the ceiling. "Lets light it up." He hits the lights with electricity turning them on, revealing a huge device.

Green Lantern sighed before speaking up. "There's no way one kid could do this." Suddenly Flash stopped in front of them. "Hey guys." Hawkgirl looked to him before speaking up. "Where have you been?" Flash shrugged before replying. "With the kid, and his computer." He suddenly dashed, and puts small circular devices on their chests, or back for Hawkgirl.

Red chakra surrounded Naruto burning the device off as electricity took Statics off him. "Everyone connected?" Flash asked as the League straightened up. "Awaiting orders Brainiac." They said together as Naruto got ready. "I knew it.. Brainiac! Come out!" Suddenly, Richie came out of the shadows, with metal on his face, and green eyes. "Let them go Brainiac."

"No... Justice League destroy them." The heroes walked to them as Naruto cursed. "Crap get out of here Static.. Try to take them down without hurting them, or a way to get those devices off!" He shot a Hirashin. (Flying Thunder God.) arrow out, and flashed outside. He landed down on another roof, before seeing Flash dash to him. "Sorry about this. " He said before cloths lining Flash.

He quickly knocked him out before dodging a green blast. "You won't beat me that easily." Green Lantern said as Naruto created a Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere), hits him in the chest, destroying the device, and sending Green Lantern through the roof. He looked up, and saw Static shocking both Hawkgirl and Batman destroying their devices. He ran to Flash, went through handsigns, and touched Flash. "Denpō Sekka. (Telegram Flash.)"

Static flew over as J'onn phased through in front of Static. "You can't touch me." Static smirked before pushing his hand through, and destroyed his device. "Don't need too." Later, they were talking as J'onn told them Richie kept repeating control. "Is there anyway to save Richie?" Static asked as Naruto reached in his quiver, and pulled an arrow with a blue glowing tip.

"I started making E.M.P. arrows since we last fought him.. Figure it would stop him long enough to take him apart." Nodding, all but Static left to the building as it exploded with a large Brainiac head coming out, and it started vaporizing buildings. "Lets go!" They got in the Javelin as Static ran on. Green Lantern stopped him but Naruto spoke up. "Let him come.. Like I said I've got E.M.P.s.. But we can still use the help."

They caught up to the head, and it vaporized the Javelin having Green Lantern shield them. They went through an eye, before looking around for Brainiac. They found him in a new body, typing on a computer. Naruto shot an arrow at him but he caught it, and wrapped everyone in wires. "You cannot stop the inevitable." Brainiac said as Naruto just smirked as the arrow beeped, and a burst of air came from it shutting down every electronic.

Naruto sighed before unsealing a new pair of glasses, and hit the button on the side. "Richie's inside him." Naruto walked around placing bombs around the room before seeing Backpack on Brainiac's back. As the others left, Naruto took Backpack, and ran out as he took out a remote, pressed a button, and having the bombs blow up behind him.

_Later._

J'onn's eyes glowed as he looked through Richie's mind as Hawkgirl scanned Backpack. "I see no sign of Brainiac in him.. He's fine." Static walked over to them, and spoke up. "Hey can you see what he did with me Lil' Romeo C.D.?" J'onn looked to him as he took his hands off Richie. "He gave it back to you last month." Richie sat up, and grinned. "Told you." He looked to Hawkgirl who stopped working on Backpack.

"Is Backpack..?" Hawkgirl smiled at him. "Don't worry.. We're just wiping out any traces of Brainiac from his system." Batman nodded before continuing. "Yes.. You'll need to reprogram him though.. But he'll be fine." Richie sighed before speaking up. "Thanks guys.. For saving me." Naruto shrugged before speaking up. "No problem.. It's what we do."

"You rookies did alright.. You'll do fine when you join the League." (**1**.) Green Lantern said as the teens looked surprised. "Did you say 'when' we join?" Batman handed Backpack to Richie, and smirked. "Anything's possible... When you're older." The heroes left leaving Static, and Gear to smile as they fist-bumped.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1 This episode came out like a month before the Unlimited show came out but as you saw it took place before Star-crossed And I guess they were saying they're having more heroes join.**

**Well nothing more to say except Hero Rising will be updated by Saturday or Sunday.. Only one episode to ues for that srory.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	16. Chapter XVI: Tabula Rasa

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVI: Tabula Rasa.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Static flew over as J'onn phased through in front of Static. "You can't touch me." Static smirked before pushing his hand through, and destroyed his device. "Don't need too." Later, they were talking as J'onn told them Richie kept repeating control. "Is there anyway to save Richie?" Static asked as Naruto reached in his quiver, and pulled an arrow with a blue glowing tip._

_"I started making E.M.P. arrows since we last fought him.. Figure it would stop him long enough to take him apart." Nodding, all but Static left to the building as it exploded with a large Brainiac head coming out, and vaporizing buildings. "Lets go!" They got in the Javelin as Static ran on. Green Lantern stopped him but Naruto spoke up. "Let him come.. Like I said I've got E.M.P.s.. But we can still use the help."_

_They caught up to the head, and it vaporized the Javelin having Green Lantern shield them. They went through an eye, before looking around for Brainiac. They found him in a new body, typing on a computer. Naruto shot an arrow at him but he caught it, and wrapped everyone in wires. "You cannot stop the inevitable." Brainiac said as Naruto just smirked as the arrow beeped, and a burst of air came from it shutting down every electronic._

_Naruto sighed before unsealing a new pair of glasses, and hit the button on the side. "Richie's inside him." Naruto walked around placing bombs around the room before seeing Backpack on Brainiac's back. As the others left, Naruto took Backpack, and ran out as he took out a remote, pressed a button, and having the bombs blow up behind him._

_Later._

_J'onn's eyes glowed as he looked through Richie's mind as Hawkgirl scanned Backpack. "I see no sign of Brainiac in him.. He's fine." Static walked over to them, and spoke up. "Hey can you see what he did with me Lil' Romeo C.D.?" J'onn looked to him as he took his hands off Richie. "He gave it back to you last month." Richie sat up, and grinned. "Told you." He looked to Hawkgirl who stopped working on Backpack._

_"Is Backpack..?" Hawkgirl smiled at him. "Don't worry.. We're just wiping out any traces of Brainiac from his system." Batman nodded before continuing. "Yes.. You'll need to reprogram him though.. But he'll be fine." Richie sighed before speaking up. "Thanks guys.. For saving me." Naruto shrugged before speaking up. "No problem.. It's what we do."_

_"You rookies did alright.. You'll do fine when you join the League." Green Lantern said as the teens looked surprised. "Did you say 'when' we join?" Batman handed Backpack to Richie, and smirked. "Anything's possible... When you're older." The heroes left leaving Static, and Gear to smile as they fist-bumped._

**Now.**

_Naruto's Home, Morning._

Naruto was cooking breakfast before hearing footsteps coming towards the kitchen. He turned to see Diana with messy hair, wearing nothing but a baggy white shirt. "Morning." Naruto greeted as she sat down. "Morning Naruto." He puts a plate of pancakes down, and kissed her cheek. Cheetah walked down stretching in a tank top, and pajama pants as Hunter ran in, and sat down.

Naruto petted his head before hearing Kara's voice. "Naruto." He walked out to the hall, and saw Kara looking at a Grandfather clock in his hall. "When did you get this?" Naruto smiled before pulling the pendulum down. The clock moved showing a tube behind it. "Bruce is currently working on a teleporter for the Watchtower, and is using my place to test it out."

_A Few Days Later, Metropolis At Night._

Hawkgirl was chasing Lex in his metal suit, as he fired lasers at her. She blocked them with her mace, attacked him, but was hit and fell on to a dock. He aimed at her again only for Superman to block it. Superman walked a couple of steps before hitting the beam back, and sending Lex to a box. "I didn't need help." Hawkgirl said as Superman looked over his shoulder, and smirked. "You're welcome."

He flew to Lex, who flew up, and shot beams at him. Superman blocked them, and used his heat vision hitting him in his chest. Lex grunted before hitting Superman in his chest sending him down. "AAHH!" Hawkgirl threw her mace hitting Lex in his shoulder damaging the suit causing Lex to flee with them following. He turned, and shot at a cruise ship, causing it to sink.

"Let's go!" Superman yelled flying to the ship as Hawkgirl looked to Lex. "He won't get far!" She followed after Superman leaving Lex to escape.

_Lexcorp._

"Then fire them! In fact get rid of the whole division!" A woman with brown hair yelled in to a cell phone while walking out of an elevator. She's wearing a dark grey business shirt with a skirt, stockings, and black heels holding a P.D.A. in her right hand. "I don't care how Lex would have done, I'm running things now." She said walking in to her office, and dropped the phone, and P.D.A. as she saw Lex leaning on a desk.

"Mercy..." He said before dropping to his knees. He got back up, and took a few steps over to her. "Help.. Me.." He fell to the floor as she walked over, crossed her arms, and smirked. He looked up to her sweating. "I'm... I'm..." She interrupted him as he fell back down. "Sick? Dying? And you couldn't do it somewhere else?" She asked with a frown as he groaned.

"After all I've done for you?" Mercy snorted before looking back down at him. "You mean letting me, a lowly chauffeur, run your company while you where away?" She asked throwing her arms in the air, and continued. "I'm flattered, but then I remembered you have no one else to trust to give it back." She threw her arms down, and glared at him.

"Only me, your loyal dog." Lex panted as she ranted at him. "Well let me tell you something... This_ dog _has taken the hole you dug Lexcorp in to, and brought the stock up thirty-eight percent all on her own." She said raising her hand up before pointing at him. "So if you think I'm ever going to let you..." She stopped as Lex grabbed her throat, and squeezed.

"Looks like there's life in the old suit after all." Lex said with a smirk as Mercy tried to pry his hand off of her. "Now where is Prof. Ivo?" She gritted her teeth before answering. "I.. I fired him." Lex's eyes widened before squeezing harder bringing Mercy to her knees. "You what?! He was our best scientist why did you fire him?"

"To save money.. He was too expensive.. He's probably in his place on Mountain View." Lex smiled bringing her face to him. "Good girl." He said letting go, standing up, and leaving.

_With J'onn, Superman, Hawkgirl, Batman, Supergirl, and Naruto._

Hawkgirl was bringing the last person over to the dock as Supergirl helped Superman fix the ship. They flew over as Naruto was meditating as Orange pigmentation was forming around his eyes. "_Crap this is harder to do in a city._" Naruto thought as Superman was talking to J'onn about doing a mental sweep in the city to look for Lex.

"I'm not picking him up anywhere in the city.. But my Sage Mode's not as strong as it usually is since I didn't leave a clone at my house to gather natural chakra." He said before standing up and was tackled by a yellow, and black blur. He looked to Cheetah in a black tank top, and shorts smiling at him as her tail wagged.

"Hey honey." She said leaning down kissing him. Naruto smiled in the kiss before getting up. "Hey yourself." He said as they ended the kiss, and got back up.

_Mountain View, Lex._

Lex landed in front of a mansion, and pounded on the door, that opened for him. "Ivo! Where are you?" He looked around until he saw a bed with someone under the covers. "Get up Ivo I nee..." He stopped as a hand fell out of the covers. "So.. Your sickness finally got you." He said before grunting, and grabbing his right shoulder. "I think mine will get me also."

Suddenly a shadow came over him, and he turned around, and gasped. Standing behind him was a ten-foot android with grey/silver skin in the form of a man with no characteristic but red eyes. "Well..? What are you waiting for? I'll be dead soon enough already." Lex said before The android knelt, and puts Ivo's arms back under the bed sheets.

The android looked to Lex, and his eyes lit up for a moment before its face morphed in to Lex's for a second before returning to normal. Later, Lex was working on his suit as the android looked out the window. Lex reached up for a box, but held his side in pain. "Little help?" He asked the android sighed. "When will Prof. Ivo wake up?" The android asked as Lex held his side. "Never." The android turned around, and looked back to him.

"But he has to!" Lex walked up to him, and puts a hand on his shoulder. "You miss him? So do I.. He was… my best friend." The android looked down to him for a second before replying. "Really?" Lex nodded, and continued. "Yes.. And he wanted me to look out for you should anything happened to him.." The android looked to Ivo before turning back to him. "So.. You're going to take care of me?"

"Yes.. But you'll have to take care of me too... Otherwise I'll go to sleep, and never wake up." The android walked up, and grabbed the box Lex was reaching for. "Thank you.. Now there's one other thing I need... Fuel."

_Metropolis; Power Plant, At Night._

The android dropped down, and climbed the electric chained-linked fence and walked to the door as two guards pointed their guns at him. "Get back!" They shot at him having him throw them away knocking them out. He banged on the door but it didn't move. Looking down, he saw a hand scanner, looks back, scans one of the guards' fingers, and used the hand scanner by making his hand smaller.

Walking in, he attacked the guards before going down several floors, and picked up a canister. He ran back out, and climbed over the fence where Hawkgirl, Supergirl, and Cheetah dropped down in front of him. "Hold it big boy." The android ran having Hawkgirl fly after, and hits his feet with her mace. Cheetah dashed over on all fours before picking it up.

"Why do you need this?" She asked as the android scanned her, and a tail grew on him. Cheetah's eyes widened before he dashed over, and kicked her. He looked back, and scanned Hawkgirl, and grew wings, and a mace materialized in his hand. With a war cry similar to her, he flew over, and hits her to a wall before Supergirl flew in-between them.

He scanned her, and a shield came up on his chest before flying over, and hits her through the building. Cheetah jumped up on him before he threw her in to Hawkgirl who was getting up. Hearing something, he turned around, and saw guards picking the canister up. He dashed over, and knocked them away before grabbing the canister, and flying away.

Later, he flew back to Ivo's mansion, and saw Lex looking at his blueprints with A.M.A.Z.O. on them. He looked to the now identified Amazo, and smiled as he took the canister before seeing the shield on his chest. "Did you run in to Superman?" Amazo shook his head before replying. "No a teenage girl with blonde-hair, a woman with wings, and one with cat features."

"Are they still alive?" Amazo nodded before replying. "Yes." Lex sighed before telling Amazo a 'story' about the Justice League being the bad guys.

_Naruto, Batman, And Superman Lexcorp._

"He's the most deeply twisted man I know.. Of course I'll help you." Mercy said sitting at her desk as Batman took out a communicator. As they talked Naruto looked to her neck, and noticed feint bruising. "Has he contacted you?" Superman asked as Mercy shook her head. "Don't you think I would have told you?" She asked as Batman spoke up. "The two of you were very... Close."

"I'm a different person now." Batman stared at her for a second before he, and Superman left as Naruto glanced back. "I'll meet up with you later." He looked back to Mercy, and she raised an eyebrow. "What?" Naruto sighed before speaking up. "I know he's contacted you." Mercy eyes widened before she raised her hands. "What are you talking…" Naruto interrupted her by reaching over, and touched her bruise.

"These are new." Her bruise healed as he continued. "You know... Sometimes you remind me of Harley." Her eyes widened again before they narrowed. "I'm nothing like that demented side-kick!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Because you two go right back to the person that abuses you.. You being mentally, and Harley physically."

"See there's one thing that you should know about Lex... He needs you more than you need him." He finished walking out as Mercy looked to the phone.

_Hawkgirl, Supergirl, Cheetah, Wonder Woman, And Flash On Top Of A Building._

Wonder Woman just bandaged up the three Heroines as Hawkgirl explained what happened. "He scanned us, and got our powers, and personality." Flash stiffened slightly at that as Wonder Woman spoke up. "Who ever made it certainly is dangerous." She walked over to the edge. "This android.. Is it about ten feet tall, with grey/silver skin?" The three heroines nodded as Hawkgirl walked over. "Yeah.. How did you know?"

Wonder Woman pointed down where they saw Amazo on a screen on a building attacking police. Wonder Woman flew over, and wrapped her lasso around Amazo's wrist. "Wonder Woman no!" Flash said as Amazo scanned her, and pulled on the lasso. Wonder Woman grunted as she tried to keep Amazo from pulling her. Suddenly, a green energy beam hits Amazo sending him flying to the other end.

He looked up, saw Green Lantern, and scanned him as a grey ring formed on his right hand. As the others came over, He shot at tem with his ring sending them to het a billboard, and having it fall on them. Flash got up, and stared at Amazo for a second before speeding over. Amazo made a ramp that caused him to fly in to a wall. Amazo picked him up, and scanned him. He heard a scream, and turned to see Hawkgirl,, and Supergirl fly to him.

He quickly dashed around them before crossing his arms. "Didn't see that one coming did you?" He asked before Green Lantern hits him with his ring making him fall. Cheetah ran to the side, and started climbing own the building before hearing Green Lantern speak up. "No way! If he copies you two we'll have no chance of winning!"

Suddenly a red blur hits Amazo as Naruto flashed beside her. "So what did I miss?" He asked before Amazo hits Superman, and scans him. "Crap." Cheetah smirked before dashing over to help. Amazo dodged her strike before throwing her away. "Rasengan. Spiraling Sphere.)" Amazo was then hit by Naruto who sent him into a wall. Naruto panted before dashing over only to get hit up in the air, and caught by Amazo.

He looked at him and scanned him. "No..." Supergirl whispered as Amazo's skin started to turn gold. Black tribal like markings slowly snaked its way throughout the body with whisker lines forming onto his face. He moved an arm back and created a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), and hits Naruto with it. Naruto hissed as he held his stomach watching the others try to fight Amazo. "**He's like a Sharingan.. Except he can literally take anything.**"

Naruto nodded before slowly getting up, and picked an arrow with a blue glowing tip. He shot it at Amazo, who stopped for a moment as Flash walked to him. "Did.. Did we win?" Suddenly, Amazo, who flew up with Superman and Supergirl following, hit him. They attacked each other with punches eventually going to a rooftop where Batman was standing.

He looked to the two before speaking up. "Stay back.. I'll handle it." Supergirl tried to fly down only for Superman to stop her. Batman reached in to his belt, and picked up Kryptonite. Amazo groaned before crawling away. "It's a packaged deal... You get our strengths.. But you also get our weaknesses." Amazo jumped over the ledge, and fell in to the sewer.

Hawkgirl dropped down beside Batman, and raised an eyebrow. "You always carry Kryptonite with you?" Batman pocketed it before turning to her. "Call it.. Insurance." They dropped down to check the area for Amazo.

_Later._

Everyone stopped looking around the area after a few minutes. "Anything?" Naruto asked as everyone shook their heads. Superman and Supergirl flew down as she gave their reports. "Nothing down river." Batman sighed before speaking up. "And we still need to find Lex." They nodded before splitting up with Superman, Green Lantern, Naruto, and Flash going to Prof. Ivo's house leaving the others alone as Wonder Woman looked for J'onn.

Later when they got to the house, a small explosion sets it on fire, and Flash got everything he could out as the others puts out the fire.

_With Amazo._

Amazo was flying around the city before seeing a bald man talking on a pay phone. He landed down, and looked at him thinking he was Lex. When he saw he wasn't he was about to fly off until he suddenly smelled something. Curiosity got the better of him and he flew across the street in a small building where someone was getting a bowl of ramen. He tapped the man on the shoulder, who screamed as soon as he saw him, and everyone ran outside.

Amazo looked to the bowl, examining it, before lifting it up; and having the noodles go in a mouth he made. He soon flew up looking around before hearing Lex yell. He flew to a storage facility where he made a hole in a unit, and saw Mercy with Lex who started shooting him with a pistol. He used his heat ray on it as Lex walked up. "Wait.. She's ok."

He dashed over, and looked her over. "She's more then ok." She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" Lex smiled as he walked over. "Don't worry.. It must have been something he picked up. "Did you kill the Justice League?" Amazo shook his head. "No." Lex frowned before pointing outside. "Then go and finish the job." Amazo looked down to him for a second. "Why?"

"Because I said so!" Amazo shook his head before replying. "That's not good enough." Lex sighed before turning around. "Ok.. I guess I'll take them on my own..." He stopped as he grabbed his chest in pain, and leaned on the desk. Amazo puts his hands on Lex's shoulder. "Ok I'll go after them." As he flew away, Mercy looked to Lex with a frown.

"Are you crazy? He'll kill you for messing with him. Lex smirked before pulling out a button, and explained that Ivo installed a kill switch in Amazo's head incase he went rogue.

_With Naruto, Flash, Green Lantern, And Superman._

Flash looked around the house before seeing Ivo's hand in a dirt pile. "Hey guys!" Superman and Naruto walked over to him. "Think this is Ivo?" Naruto scanned his hand. "Yeah.. it's him.. But it says he just died from a disease he had." Green Lantern walked over, and handed them everything on Amazo, and explained he had Nano-technology in him. "Ivo made it to where he'll evolve."

"Evolve in to what?" Superman asked before hearing Batman over their earpieces. "The Android's downtown... I'll be using the kryptonite again so stay back." They flew, or ran in Flash case, and saw Amazo grab the kryptonite before throwing it at Superman having it crush in to dust, and cause Superman to fall. Flash dashed over, and fanned it off of him with his hands.

They all continued to attack him with Green Lantern creating a shield. Suddenly, Lex attack Green Lantern with his beams having Amazo hit him, Wonder Woman, and Flash. Lex grabbed Wonder Woman, and shocked her before Amazo took out the rest. Suddenly, J'onn flew down. "Wait." Amazo scanned him, and had his face morphed into J'onn's and returning to normal before looking to Lex who walked over.

"What are you waiting for? You have all of their powers." J'onn looked to Amazo before speaking up. "Use them wisely." Amazo's eyes glowed before turning to Lex, making him walk back. "So you lied to me? It was all a lie." Lex shook his head. "I read your mind Lex." Lex stopped, and pulled the kill switch button, and pressed it having Amazo's head explode.

After falling to his knees, Amazo's head slowly grew back and he stood up. Lex flew but was caught by Amazo's ring, who pulled him back, and started to tear his suit apart until only his chest plate was left on. "Wait.. No.. Please." Amazo stopped as he looked down at him. "So small.. All of you." He said before looking to the sky. His eyes glowed before his skin became golden, and glowed.

He flew off leaving the others to stare. "Where's he going to go?" Flash asked as J'onn looked to him. "Maybe where gods go." They heard Lex scoff, and turned to him. "Please.. He may be powerful. But he's no god." Superman lifted him up, and glared at him. "Then why do I get the feeling that if he comes back.. You'll be doing a lot of praying?" J'onn sighed before speaking up. "Maybe we all will."

_A Few Days Later, Lexcorp._

Mercy was looking out at the city before the phone rang. She answered it, and Lex spoke up. "They're only giving me one phone call.. I'll need the best Lawyers, and Doc.." She hung up on him before hearing a voice behind her. "I'm proud of you." She turned, and saw Naruto on the balcony. "What do you want?" Naruto shrugged before speaking up. "Just seeing if you would go back to him.. Or become your own person."

He smiled before standing up. "Now if only Harley could do the same." He back flipped off and ran down the building before getting on to his motorcycle, and leaving Mercy to watch him ride off.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes'**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Well I don't have anything to say.**


	17. Chapter XVII: Toys In The Hood

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVII: Toys In The Hood.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_With Naruto, Flash, Green Lantern, And Superman._

_Flash looked around the house before seeing Ivo's hand in a dirt pile. "Hey guys!" Superman and Naruto walked over to him. "Think this is Ivo?" Naruto scanned his hand. "Yeah.. it's him.. But it says he just died from a disease he had." Green Lantern walked over, and handed them everything on Amazo, and explained he had Nano-technology in him. "Ivo made it to where he'll evolve."_

_"Evolve in to what?" Superman asked before hearing Batman over their earpieces. "The Android's downtown... I'll be using the kryptonite again so stay back." They flew, or ran in Flash case, and saw Amazo grab the kryptonite before throwing it at Superman having it crush in to dust, and cause Superman to fall. Flash dashed over, and fanned it off of him with his hands._

_They all continued to attack him with Green Lantern creating a shield. Suddenly, Lex attacked Green Lantern with his beams having Amazo hit him, Wonder Woman, and Flash. Lex grabbed Wonder Woman, and shocked her before Amazo took out the rest. Suddenly, J'onn flew down. "Wait." Amazo scanned him, and had his face morphed into J'onn's and returning to normal before looking to Lex who walked over._

_"What are you waiting for? You have all of their powers." J'onn looked to Amazo before speaking up. "Use them wisely." Amazo's eyes glowed before turning to Lex, making him walk back. "So you lied to me? It was all a lie." Lex shook his head. "I read your mind Lex." Lex stopped, and pulled the kill switch button, and pressed it having Amazo's head explode._

_After falling to his knees, Amazo's head slowly grew back and he stood up. Lex flew but was caught by Amazo's ring, who pulled him back, and started to tear his suit apart until only his chest plate was left on. "Wait.. No.. Please." Amazo stopped as he looked down at him. "So small.. All of you." He said before looking to the sky. His eyes glowed before his skin became golden, and glowed._

_He flew off leaving the others to stare. "Where's he going to go?" Flash asked as J'onn looked to him. "Maybe where gods go." They heard Lex scoff, and turned to him. "Please.. He may be powerful. But he's no god." Superman lifted him up, and glared at him. "Then why do I get the feeling that if he comes back.. You'll be doing a lot of praying?" J'onn sighed before speaking up. "Maybe we all will."_

_A Few Days Later, Lexcorp._

_Mercy was looking out at the city before the phone rang. She answered it, and Lex spoke up. "They're only giving me one phone call.. I'll need the best Lawyers, and Doc.." She hung up on him before hearing a voice behind her. "I'm proud of you." She turned, and saw Naruto on the balcony. "What do you want?" Naruto shrugged before speaking up. "Just seeing if you would go back to him.. Or become your own person."_

_He smiled before standing up. "Now if only Harley could do the same." He back flipped off and ran down the building before getting on to his motorcycle, and leaving Mercy to watch him ride off._

**Now.**

_Dakota; Virgil And Richie On a School Bus._

Virgil and Richie were sitting in a school bus a their teacher, a female with her blonde hair tied back. She's wearing a blue shirt, and red skirt with black high heels, choker, and glasses. She's giving a lecture as they drove through the woods. "The reason for this this trip is to see Dakota's natural Flora, and Fauna... Can anyone tell me what they are?"

A teen girl with black hair wearing a red tee shirt with a flower on front, and jeans raised her hand. "Yes Daisy." Daisy smiled, and explained. "Flora is plants.. While Fauna is animals." She continued naming off the different animals, and plants as Richie leaned over, and whispered. "There's another Fauna.. Teachers Pet." Virgil looked to him before noticing something outside.

"Richie.. Are there any giant monkeys in this part of Dakota?" Richie looked over, and widened his eyes. Reason being, there's a giant toy monkey with cymbals jumping in the woods. It jumped out in the road before jumping in front of the bus, and stopping it. "Everyone out!" The teacher yelled as everyone, but Richie and Virgil brought out their book bags.

A minute later, Static, and Gear flew out, and attacked the monkey. "Keep your paws to yourself you big ape!" Gear flew up as Static attacked with his electricity, and threw a ball that had wires wrap around his head. The monkey hits Gear sending him to the ground before Static attacked again. "If you want to fight come on!" He flew in the woods as the monkey followed.

Static continued attacking before getting knocked off, and the tail wrap around him. "Anyone want to help a young, handsome superhero.. Now's the time." Suddenly an arrow hits the monkey's mouth, and exploded with two blurs going to the cymbals, and tail. "Need a hand getting this monkey off your back Static?" Static looked behind him, and saw Superman pushing the cymbals open as Supergirl used her heat vision to cut the tail off.

Naruto ran up, and shot more arrows at the head taking off the 'fur' revealing the metal underneath. Static shot it again once he was freed, sending it back before Supergirl flew over, and took its head off. "Well I guess he's getting lazy with his building.. It's usually harder to beat them." She said before landing beside Naruto. "Thanks guys." Static said before noticing Gear holding his left leg.

"Gear.. You alright bro?" Static asked as Gear shook his head. "No.. My one chance to team with the Justice League, and I missed it because I bust my ankle." Superman looked to Gears ankle, and his eyes glowed white. "Nothing's broken.. It just looks like a sprain." Naruto knelt, and puts his hand on Gears sprain. "There.. That should do it."

"Wow.. I just got my ankle x-rayed, and fixed by Superman, and Kage.. I'll never wash it again." Naruto raised an eyebrow before Supergirl elbowed him. "Looks like someone has a crush." Naruto rolled his eyes before Superman spoke up. "Well we got to go.. stay safe." He and Supergirl, who picked up Naruto, flew off as Static and Gear stared at them.

_Later._

Virgil, and Richie was walking outside their school as Daisy yelled out to them. "Virgil! Richie!" They looked over, and saw Clark in a grey suit, Naruto in jeans, black shirt with a camera, and Kara in black jeans, red shirt, with brown hair, and glasses'. "This is Clark Kent.. his cousin Kara Kent.. and Naruto Uzumaki... They're with the Daily Planet." Virgil, and Richie stared at Naruto for a moment before looking to Clark.

His eyes widened before opening his mouth. Hey you're.." Naruto quickly closed his mouth before smiling nervously. "He's that famous reporter that you've heard about right?" He asked as Richie, and Virgil nodded. "Why did you cover his mouth?" Daisy asked as Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "So we wouldn't get a crowd.. Famous reporter, remember?" Virgil smiled nervously before speaking up.

"My dad reads your articles all the time." Richie spoke up after Virgil. "First Superman, Supergirl, and Kage show up, now you three.. Is this Metropolis week in Dakota?" The three stared at him for a second before smiling. "No.. They're the reason we're here." Clark said before another girl spoke up. "They're writing an article about the fight the League had with that giant monkey."

"Well I guess they did help Static out.. A little." Virgil said as Clark brought out a pad, and smiled. "So you two saw the fight?" Richie, and Virgil looked to each other before talking over each other trying to come up with an excuse. "Can I quote you two on that?" Clark asked with a smirk. "Mr. Kent.. If you want someone who did see the fight, talk to Ms. Moore." Daisy said pointing behind them.

Clark looked behind him to see Ms. Moore walking in an empty building. She saw him, widened her eyes, and quickly went inside. "That's strange.." Daisy commented before Naruto spoke up. "Maybe she likes you Clark." Clark stared at the building for a second before the bell rung. "Well.. We've got to get to class." Clark, Naruto, and Kara left to the building where Ms. Moore was walking to a desk.

"Thought I saw you ducking in here Darcy." Darcy took off her glasses, before bringing a hand up to her cheek. "Do you mind Kent? I need some privacy to put on my face." She said peeling off her skin showing an androids face. Naruto looked on jaw-dropped. "W.. What the hell?" Kara, remembering her now, turned to Naruto, and explained that Darcy was an android given free will by her creator, Toyman, and she escaped him.

"Superman didn't find her afterwards... I guess she came here." Naruto still stared dumbfounded as Darcy removed her left eye, tightened a screw, and puts it back before putting her face back on. They suddenly felt the ground shake a little as Clark, and Kara looked outside. "Something wrong?" Darcy asked as Clark turned to her. "Nothing... Stay here."

Outside, a giant toy clown with spring limbs jumped to the school causing the teens to run. It pulled the roof of a classroom, and reached in for Daisy, who ran. An arrow was shot at it, and exploded. Looking to its right, the clown saw Naruto, Static, Hear, Supergirl, and Superman. "Well that's new." Supergirl said before flying to the clown, which opened up, and six more jumped out, each smaller than the last.

Naruto created ten clones, and each created a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). They jumped up in the air, and came down on all but one clown. "Rasen Chō Tarengan. (Ultra-Many Spiraling Serial Spheres.)" The dust cleared reviling broken clown, and Naruto panting. "Everyone ok?" He asked as Static nodded. "Yes but one got away with a student."

Superman's eyes widened before speaking up. "A student? But I thought he was after..." He flew off as the others followed. When they caught up, they saw Superman floating in an empty classroom. "She's gone." Static and Gear looked to him. "Who?" Superman looked back, and explained. "Ms. Moore.. Do you know where she lives?"

"No.. But there should be a file on her in the office. "Superman nodded. "Ok take me there.. I'll explain on the way." Later, they made their way to Darcy's apartment, and Superman explained about Toyman, and Darcy. "So she's an android?" Static asked as Superman nodded as they looked around. "Yes, and Toyman's obsessed with her.."

"If we find him, we'll find Daisy." They looked around, and Static found a locked door. "Wonder what's behind door number one?" He shocked it, and they went inside. "Holy crap that's a lot of parts." Naruto said seeing the android parts scattered around the room.

_Abandoned Mannequin Factory, Earlier._

Daisy groaned as she woke up strapped to a gunny that's connected to a giant toy oven. She looked to her left, and saw two more gurney one with a lump of clay that's shaped like a human. "Oh goodie Ms. Daisy's awake." Daisy looked ahead, and saw a short man wearing a sweater vest over a white button up shirt red bow tie, grey pants, and shoes with a smiling man looking, porcelain mask covering his entire head.

"Who.. What are you?" Daisy asked as the man walked forward. "I'm Toyman and I'm sooo happy to meet you." Daisy tried getting free but had no luck. "Let me go!" Toyman shook his head, and explained about Darcy as Darcy walked up beside him. "Ms. Moore, tell him to let me go." Darcy shook her head. "No can do.. I told him to bring you."

They went on to explain how they're going to make an exact replica of her, and Darcy will take over her life. Darcy laid down on the far gurney, and they went in.

_Outside._

Naruto dropped down, and noticed a shadow moving. "Superman, Supergirl, Static Go inside.. Gear, and I will catch up!" Gear dropped down beside Naruto as the others went inside. "What's wrong?" Naruto aimed an arrow at a shed, and yelled out. "Ok come on out!" A person walked out causing Naruto to widen his eyes. "Metallo?"

Metallo takes the appearance of a blonde-haired man with the right ride of his head down to his waist is gone revealing his android body with kryptonite in his chest.. "Who?" Gear asked as Naruto explained he was a mercenary that after doing a job for Lex, was caught, and found out he had a rare fatale illness. "After that Lex gave him the option of putting his brain in an android powered by a chunk of kryptonite."

Naruto shot a smoke arrow at him before dashing forward, and kicked him after adding chakra to his legs. Gear threw several ropes at him that Metallo broke with his strength. "Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere.)" Naruto hits him in the back sending him flying in to the stone fence. "Is that all you got?" Metallo asked before running over, and punched Naruto having him cough a little blood.

Gear threw another metallic rope around Metallo, having Naruto hit him with a bigger Rasengan. (Spiraling Sphere). "Ōdama Rasengan. (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere.)" Metallo was sent flying in to the fence, and through another abandoned building creating a big hole, and having the building fall down. "Let's check on the others." They ran in, and saw Superman fly in to a room where Static was with two Daisy.

Ok... What did I miss?" Naruto asked as Supergirl sighed before looking to him. "Darcy's trying to take over as Daisy.. And we're having trouble telling which one's which." Naruto raised an eyebrow before looking to Superman, and Supergirl. "Your x-ray can't tell the difference?" They shook their heads before Supergirl spoke up. "No.. They're like twins.. They're the same right down to their D.N.A."

"Oh I'd like to punch this fakes block off." One Daisy said as the other glared at her. Static snapped his fingers, and smiled. "I got it.. Every human has their own electrical aura... and I can make it visible.. The one that doesn't is the fake." Static created a ball that expanded around them, and everyone glowed.

Superman's yellow, Toyman's green, Naruto's a mix between red and orange, Supergirl's purple, Gear's blue, and one Daisy's pink while Statics is white. "Stand back." Darcy said holding a Ping-Pong ball, and a sling shot. "What's that going to do?" Static asked as Toyman spoke up. "That ball packs enough energy to take out this whole block.. Trust me I made it."

Darcy ran ahead, only to stop, and fall to her knees in pain. "What?" She asked as she started to melt. Toyman explained he made a fail-safe, and held up the antidote. "Yoink!" Naruto grabbed it, and held it out. "I'll give this to you on one condition." Darcy groaned as she looked up to Naruto. "Anything." Naruto knelt to her, and smiled.

"I'm making a spy network.. Why don't you join?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok.. But why try to help me?" Naruto shrugged giving her the antidote. "Because even though you went a little crazy.. All you wanted was our own life.. Besides I tried talking sense in to worse people countless times.. Only worked a handful though."

He helped her up as her skin returned to normal. "I'll work on a way so the Nano-bots can change your appearance.. You won't be able to do this looking like a teenaged girl." Later, the cops came, and arrested Toyman as the heroes looked to each other. "Thanks for saving me Superman. " Daisy said as Superman smiled. "No problem but thank Static.. We couldn't have done it with out him."

"Well if you ever need a side-kick, or someone to watch the Fortress of Solitude, or the Watchtower..." Superman smiled at Static. "You two are at the top of the list." He flew off as Darcy turned to Naruto. "So.. What do I do?" Naruto turned to her and smiled. "Nothing now until we work on the Nano-bots.. For now I'll have you stay in Florida."

He looked up to see Static carrying Daisy, and Gear fly off. "Why did you save her?" Supergirl asked as Naruto created a cone for Darcy to follow. Naruto shrugged before replying. "Like I said.. I've tried to turn more bad guys to my side in my world.. Only worked few though.." She picked him up, and flew after Superman in to the moonlight.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes'**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Again I've got nothing to say only again thanks for reading, and I'll be working on Naruto On Board.. While I'm on the subject the next Arc will be an O.C. so any ideas would be appreciated.**

**Talk To You Later, **

** Lone Wolf Out.**


	18. Chapter XVIII: Only A Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XVIII: Only A Dream.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Ok... What did I miss?" Naruto asked as Supergirl sighed before looking to him. "Darcy's trying to take over as Daisy.. And we're having trouble telling which one's which." Naruto raised an eyebrow before looking to Superman, and Supergirl. "Your x-ray can't tell the difference?" They shook their heads before Supergirl spoke up. "No.. They're like twins.. They're the same right down to their D.N.A."_

_"Oh I'd like to punch this fakes block off." One Daisy said as the other glared at her. Static snapped his fingers, and smiled. "I got it.. Every human has their own electrical aura... and I can make it visible.. The one that doesn't is the fake." Static created a ball that expanded around them, and everyone glowed._

_Superman's yellow, Toyman's green, Naruto's a mix between red and orange, Supergirl's purple, Gear's blue, and one Daisy's pink while Statics is white. "Stand back." Darcy said holding a Ping-Pong ball, and a sling shot. "What's that going to do?" Static asked as Toyman spoke up. "That ball packs enough energy to take out this whole block.. Trust me I made it."_

_Darcy ran ahead, only to stop, and fall to her knees in pain. "What?" She asked as she started to melt. Toyman explained he made a fail-safe, and held up the antidote. "Yoink!" Naruto grabbed it, and held it out. "I'll give this to you on one condition." Darcy groaned as she looked up to Naruto. "Anything." Naruto knelt to her, and smiled._

_"I'm making a spy network.. Why don't you join?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok.. But why try to help me?" Naruto shrugged giving her the antidote. "Because even though you went a little crazy.. All you wanted was our own life.. Besides I tried talking sense in to worse people countless times.. Only worked a handful though."_

_He helped her up as her skin returned to normal. "I'll work on a way so the Nano-bots can change your appearance.. You won't be able to do this looking like a teenaged girl." Later, the cops came, and arrested Toyman as the heroes looked to each other. "Thanks for saving me Superman. " Daisy said as Superman smiled. "No problem but thank Static.. We couldn't have done it with out him."_

_"Well if you ever need a side-kick, or someone to watch the Fortress of Solitude, or the Watchtower..." Superman smiled at Static. "You two are at the top of the list." He flew off as Darcy turned to Naruto. "So.. What do I do?" Naruto turned to her and smiled. "Nothing now until we work on the Nano-bots.. For now I'll have you stay in Florida."_

_He looked up to see Static carrying Daisy, and Gear fly off. "Why did you save her?" Supergirl asked as Naruto created a cone for Darcy to follow. Naruto shrugged before replying. "Like I said.. I've tried to turn more bad guys to my side in my world.. Only worked few though.." She picked him up, and flew after Superman in to the moonlight._

**Now.**

_Metropolis Prison._

A man with short brown hair in a grey cover-all was asleep mumbling before being jolted awake by a guard. "Your turn John." He said as John stood up, and looked to the psychiatrist room. He walked to the door, and the guard spoke up again. "What's easy?" The guard asked as John looked to him, and raised an eyebrow. "You were talking in your sleep."

"My.. Parole.. I think I'll get it this time." The guard smiled at him before speaking up. "I wouldn't bet against it.. You're not like the others, you have a future." John opened the door, saw the prison doctor, and a strange machine. "Yeah I've got a date with destiny." He said smiling. (Look up this episode for a better image of the machine.)

Later, after the Doctor turned the machine off, he turned to John. "That's it? I don't feel any different." John said as the Doctor picked up four cards. "You're not supposed to.. Just let your mind go blank, and tell me what comes to mind after I read these cards." John closed his eyes for a moment before seeing images as the Doctor looked to each card.

"Uhhh... A car maybe.. A tree.. A cow.. A house." John opened his eyes as the Doctor showed he got every card right. "Incredible.. So this thing really can give people E.S.P." The Doctor sighed as he went to the controls. "Only temporarily.. I'm still studying for any side-affects." John looked to the machine for a moment before speaking up.

"Still I'd like to continue to help you... Even after they let me out... See what this baby can really do." The Doctor sighed again before turning around to face him. "What it can do is fry your brain." John shrugged before smiling. "Sometimes you've got to take chances for science." They suddenly heard a knock on the door, and the guard from earlier walked in with a frown.

_A Few Days Later, Naruto's House Middle Of The Night._

Naruto groaned as his earpiece rang. He felt someone move on him, looked down, and saw Diana with her head on his chest. He picked his earpiece up from the nightstand, and whispered. "Kage here." After a second, he heard Batman's voice on the other end. "_There's a prison break in Metropolis.. Grundy, Copperhead, Luminus, Volcana, and Firefly are on the move._"

Naruto blinked at that before carefully removing himself from Diana's grip. "What's Firefly doing there? I though he mainly stayed in Gotham?" He asked before Batman started explaining. "_He attacked Superman the other day._" Naruto nodded before getting up, and getting dressed in his stealth outfit.

"Naruto.. What is it?" Naruto glanced back to Diana, who was rubbing her eyes, only to turn back, and blushed at her topless form. "Prison break in the city." He heard her stand before speaking up. "Go back to bed.. You just got back from D.C. not too long ago.." He heard the bed squeak before turning back, and gave her a kiss.

"I shouldn't be too long." Walking out, he heard Barbara purring from her door next to his that's cracked open. He smiled before quietly closing the door, and walked downstairs seeing Hunter run in his sleep before walking outside.

_Later._

Naruto caught up to Batman, Green Lantern, and Batgirl who's fighting a woman with orange hair reaching the ground. She's wearing a dark red leather outfit consisting of a sleeveless top with a hole showing her cleavage; light red gloves, boots and shoulder bands shooting fire out of her hands. "_That must be Volcana.._" He thought before hearing a jetpack.

He turned around, and saw a man in a silver suit with a belt, helmet with bug eyes, and a small flamethrower gun using a jetpack to fly. "_And that must be Firefly._" Volcana's skin suddenly turned orange as fire engulfed her whole body, and Firefly flew behind her. Naruto quickly grabbed his bow, and shot an arrow at Volcana that exploded in white foam drenching her powers.

Batman used his grapnel gun to wrap around Firefly legs before pulling him down on to Volcana. Green Lantern created a dome around them as Volcana got up, and started attacking the dome with Firefly. After a moment, they suddenly grabbed their throats, and fell down unconscious. "Anyone else here?" Naruto asked fixing his bow back on his quiver.

"No these are the only two here.. The others are going after the other three." Batman replied as the police cuffed the two villains before putting them in a van made to negate their powers.

_Prison, Later._

"Two down three to go." Green Lantern said as they locked up Volcana, and Firefly. Naruto looked to the glass pod that held Volcana as he held Batgirl by the waist. "I could just give her a seal like the others." He said as Batman yawned. The Warden looked over to him, and raised an eyebrow. "Pretty routine stuff for you right?"

Batman rubbed his neck before replying. "Haven't slept in three days." Before anything else could be said, the Wardens Walkie-Talkie went off. "_Warden, Dee's missing._" The Wardens eyes widened at that. "What the hell are you talking about? Dee's catatonic." After a moment, the officer replied. "_You'd better come to the infirmary._"

As they walked to the Infirmary, the Warden explained they testing a machine that gives people E.S.P on volunteering inmates as Batgirl deadpanned. "And you decided to use a machine that gives people E.S.P on inmates.. Couldn't they use that to their advantage?" She asked as the Warden looked to her before turning a corner.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked seeing inmates in the hall either unconscious or staring in to space mumbling. They all dashed inside the room where more inmates, and a guard the same way. After getting the inmates back in their beds, Batman walked back in to the hall where the laundry chute is, and opened it. "It may be too late, but have your men check the laundry room."

"But what happened to everyone? Poisoning?" Before anyone could reply, Green Lantern puts a hand to his ear. "Go ahead." He answered before hearing Superman speak up. "_We've got the other three pinned down at the old West Side refinery._" Green Lantern nodded before Batman spoke up. "I'm staying." Green Lantern looked to him, and raised an eyebrow. "Why? You don't know Dee did this."

"I don't know that he didn't." Batman replied as Green Lantern scoffed. "Look whoever he is.. He's a nobody.. He's not in the same league as Grundy, and the others." Batman just stared at him before speaking up. "Ever read 'The Odyssey'? After Odysseus was caught by the Cyclopes, he told him his name was 'Nobody'."

"And when he poked his eye out, and escaped. The Cyclopes friends asked him who did it.. All he could say was 'Nobody'." Green Lantern sighed before he spoke up. "Point taken." Naruto walked up to give his two cents. "Yeah I've learned to never underestimate anyone.. Technically I defeated the leader of my village with one move when I was twelve."

"You mean_ that _move?" Naruto flinched as Batgirl spoke up, glaring at him. "You weren't complaining when I showed the _other_ version of it." He said smirking making Batgirl blush a little. "What do you know about John Dee?" Batman asked the Warden before a guard came up. "I may be able to help."

_West Side Refinery._

Hawkgirl flew down a hall before seeing someone dash down another. "Luminus!" She flew after him showing a man in a black body suit with orange lines, and circles on it. "Hold it!" Luminus smiled as he looked back, and held up a small device with the same design as his suit. "Hold what this?" A bright light suddenly blinded her.

With a war cry, she threw her mace breaking the device, and saw Luminus was gone. Flying down the hall, she saw an open door, and flew in it, and in o an invisible wall. Suddenly, a metal box came to view as it closed on her, and started shrinking. "AAHH!" Hawkgirl screamed hitting the walls with her mace before the box started crushing her as it shrank.

She started hyperventilating as her eyes darted around. Suddenly, a hand came through the door before pulling it off the hinges. Hawkgirl walked out, and saw Superman staring at her. "You alright?" She looked down as the box disappeared. "It was Luminus." Superman nodded at her before speaking up. "Don't worry about it, he's fooled others a lot worse."

"You ok?" He asked hearing a sniffle from her. "I'm fine." She replied walking away making sure Superman didn't see her as she wiped her face.

_On The Roof._

Naruto dropped down with Supergirl looking around. "Where could she be?" Naruto asked looking around as Supergirl looked around with her x-ray. "I don't see her any..." She stopped hearing something behind her, and ducked a kick to the head. "Nice try." She said looking over her shoulder seeing Copperhead.

"Not bad girly." Copperhead said with a smirk before dashing forward. Naruto jumped in front of her to clothesline her, but she bent back, and used her hands to keep from falling down. She quickly stood up, and jumped to him, and wrapped her arms, and legs around him, and squeezed his neck.

Supergirl growled before pulling her off of Naruto, and sending her flying to another building. Supergirl caught up and hits her to the roof, knocking Copperhead out. Later they put the escapees into a truck that drove off to put them back into prison. Later, Naruto walked back inside of his home before removing his coat, and vest.

Walking into his room, he removed his pants, and went under the covers where Diana moved over to him, and wrapped her arm around his waist. He smiled before closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

_Naruto's Dream._

Naruto woke up, and saw he was in a street in Konaha.. "What the..?" He asked looking around before seeing his reflection in a window. "The hell?" His eyes widened seeing his five-year old self in an old white t-shirt, and black shorts. He suddenly heard angry shouts, and saw a mob walking towards him. "Why am I dreaming this..? I haven't had this nightmare since I left to train." He thought before a figure appeared in front of him.

He's wearing an all blue costume with a hooded cape, and a skull face. "My, my... You have had a really crappy childhood, didn't you? I actually feel bad making you relive this." He said as Naruto glared at him. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked, as the man seemed to smirk. "I'm Dr. Destiny." Naruto deadpanned at him. "Really? That's the best name you could come up with?" Dr. Destiny disappeared as the mob closed in on Naruto.

_Diana's Dream._

Wonder Woman was suddenly in the Javelin heading to Themyscira. "No.." She whispered seeing smoke coming from the beach. Landing, she walked out, and saw several Amazons in stone before flying off to her mother. "Mother." She said going in to the throne room, and saw her mother frozen. "You were too late Wonder Woman."

She turned to see Faust walking to her mother, and smiled. "What do you want? The key?" She asked before Faust looked to her mother. "No..." He said before using his magic to form a sledgehammer, and breaking Hippolyta's head off. "NO!" She screamed before Faust disappeared, and Dr. Destiny took his place. "This is it, right? Not being able to save your loved ones? To see them die before your very eyes?"

He disappeared as the room shook before putting a hand to her ear. "I need help."

_Kara's Dream._

Kara in a wedding dress was walking down the aisle with her father. She blushed looking at Naruto as she stopped in front of him before looking to the Priest. Before anything else could be said, the room shook, and the windows broke showing her home Argo. "Krypton was just destroyed!" Someone yelled running inside as another explosion went off.

"Oh dear.." Kara turn to her left, and saw Dr. Destiny. "It seems your big day is left in ruins... What a pity." He said in a mock hurt voice holding a hand over his heart. He disappeared as lava started coming out of the ground with everyone running in a panic.

_Barbara's/Cheetah's Dream._

Barbara was walking down the street before she suddenly transformed in to her cheetah form with long claws. "AAHH!" She heard someone yell as people started running away from her, as her canines grew a little larger. "To be seen as a monster..." She heard a voice behind her talking. Turning around, she saw Dr. Destiny with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"That's your big fear after turning in to a hybrid." He finished before disappearing as people either ran from her, or threw things at her. She started running in to an ally where she saw Naruto in his costume. "Na.. Kage." She said running to him only to be slapped by him. She looked up with tears before seeing him pull a kunai out. "It seems you're going back to your old ways Cheetah.. To think I even fell in love with you."

She quickly got up, and ran past him. Seeing his motorcycle, she got on, and drove down the street hoping to get away from him.

_Naruto's Dream._

Naruto jumped up to a roof blood coming down his face, and arms. He was about to jump to another until a giant paw came down on the mob. "**Damn I really hate this kind of power.. Reminds me of what Madara tried to do.**" (**1**.) Kurama said with a snort before everything shattered, and Naruto woke up in a sweat.

He heard Diana mumbling, looked over to her, and saw her moving, and sweating. "Diana!" He tried to wake her up only for her to punch him off the bed. "Owww." He groaned before getting up, and rubbed his jaw. He created a clone before grabbing her hands as the clone helped her dress in a large shirt and pajama pants.

He heard a hiss before running next door. "Barbara! Wake up!" He shook her just as she slashed his chest with her claws causing him to hiss in pain. "Damn that hurts." He cursed before hearing an engine. Looking out of the window, he saw the Javelin, and the Batmobile land, and stops in front of his house. He picked Barbara up showing her black pants, and tank top.

He went out in the hall where his clone was carrying Diana, and went outside. "How are you not affected?" Batman asked as Batgirl ran up to Naruto, and hugged him. "Kurama was able to break this 'Dr. Destiny's'… 'Spell'." Naruto explained as Batgirl hugged him tighter. "I thought I lost you.. When we couldn't wake the others I..." She was cut off by Naruto kissing her.

Realizing something, Naruto blinked and ended the kiss. "Wait… The others?" He asked as Batgirl nodded, and explained. "Yeah we can't wake the others up.. Nothing we tried has worked." Naruto quickly looked to his right where the Kent's house is. "Kara may be affected as well." He dashed through the field before coming back a minute later with Kara in her blue pajamas.

_Flash's Dream._

Flash woke up in his costume before looking up to see a bedroom. "But I haven't been here since.." His eyes widened before dashing downstairs where a blonde-haired woman is cooking breakfast. "Morning Wally.. I made your favorite." Before he could say anything, the news went off on the T.V. "_A storm is picking up in the Antarctic._"

His eyes widened before dashing out, and coming to where the 'storm' is. He saw what looked like him with two other people both in yellow costumes. One being a teen with brown hair, and the other in his early twenties with short red hair running around what looked like a tornado. "No.." Flash whispered as the red-haired man was hit by lightning, and disappeared.

"Well, well.. You have two big fears..." Flash turned seeing Dr. Destiny behind him. "Reliving this... And going so fast that everyone else is frozen." He continued snapping his fingers taking them to a city where people are frozen before everything went grey.

_Watchtower with Naruto and J'onn._

Naruto watched as Hawkgirl flinched in her pod as she, and the others where hooked up to monitors. He heard Snapper Carr on the screen showing the news of John Dee, and his wife. "_In a related case, John Dees wife Penny was brought to the hospital earlier tonight.._" Naruto looked to see J'onn talking to Batman over the microphone.

"Dee's wife didn't make it." He said as Naruto got up, and moved to the pods with Diana, and Barbara are in, and sat down on a chair. "I'll go with you.. Kurama could help like he did for me." J'onn's eyes closed for a second before opening with a glow, as did Naruto's.

_Superman's Dream._ (A/N: I'm only doing the ending for the dream's from here since they stay canon.)

Naruto, Kurama in his fox form, and J'onn walked in a destroyed Metropolis. "I wonder what his fear is?" Naruto asked before hearing Superman's voice. "Help me!" They ran to the Daily Bugle, and saw a really muscular Superman with red glowing eyes. "This isn't real." J'onn said as Superman paced around. "I started with no power... What if I gain more?" He asked as J'onn looked to him.

"You'll handle it." J'onn replied as Naruto stayed quiet. "Words.. Just words." Superman flew out with the others following behind him towards Smallville. They landed at the Kent farm, and found Superman hiding in the ship that brought him to Earth in the barn. "I can help you." J'onn said as Superman shook his head. "You'll get hurt." J'onn shook his head as Kurama came up to tem.

"**No.. We're both stronger in here than any of you... J'onn can help you, and I can keep Dr. Destiny from attacking.**" J'onn reached down to grab Superman, only for him to grab his hands. "Trust me.. I can take this from you." J'onn puts his hands on Superman's head. After a second, a light exploded from them destroying everything, and sending Naruto back away from them. He got up, and saw a normal Superman helping J'onn up. "Let's end this."

_Batman and Batgirl._

The Duo was driving on a mountain road as a computer gave John's information. "I can drive if you want.. I did sleep today." Batgirl offered before Batman shook his head. Batman rubbed his eyes for a second moving in to the other lane. "Batman!" Batgirl screamed as a semi honked its horn. Batman swerved out-of-the-way, and into a guardrail.

"You're sure you're ok?" Batgirl asked as Batman nodded. "I'm fine." He replied before driving down the road. Getting in to town, Batman suddenly jerked his head, and hits two trash cans. "There's a coffee shop ahead.. I could get us some." Batgirl said pointing to a coffee shop coming up on their right.

_Diana's Dream._

Wonder Woman panted as she looked to see Hades holding an unconscious Naruto by the neck as the others were on the ground. "Well.. What a pity.. I had such high hopes for the man you fell in love with." Hades taunted before bringing Naruto down, and snapped his neck. "NO!" Wonder Woman yelled flying over, and felt for Naruto's pulse. Only to find none.

"Diana.. It's not real." The Naruto in her arms disappeared before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Naruto smiling at her. "You are a strong woman... One of the strongest I know.. And I know a few." She got up as J'onn flew down to them. "And I know you can kick his ass." Naruto finished before Dr. Destiny appeared in front of them.

Kurama glared before jumping at him causing Dr. Destiny to scream. Naruto glanced to see Wonder Woman beat Hades before another door opened up.

_Green Lantern's Dream._

J'onn flew in to see Green Lantern about to walk in a giant green lantern as Dr. Destiny watched. J'onn flew in front of Green Lantern, and raised a hand. "Halt. You're not an extension of this.. The ring chose you for a reason." Dr. Destiny attacked J'onn only for Superman, and the others to come in, and attacked.

Green Lantern flew in as Dr. Destiny laughed catching the others in his cape. Suddenly, the lantern exploded as Green Lantern flew out, and punched Dr. Destiny, and used his ring to capture him in a bubble.

_Kara's Dream._

Kara in a ripped dress panted as she looked at the destruction around her. "Kara!" Naruto pushed her, as a huge rock fell where she was standing. "Naruto!" She screamed running over, and tried to push the rock off. She felt the ground shake before jumping back as lava came out of the ground bringing the rock down in to it. "NO!"

She felt arms wrap around her making her struggle. "It's me Kara.. I'm alright." She stopped struggling before turning to see Naruto smiling at her. "Putting the rips and tears aside, you really look breathtaking." He said before grunting as she hugged him hard.

_Flash's Dream._

Flash sped around looking worried before J'onn, and the others came in. "Guys!" He said before seeing them freeze. "No come on guys." He said as J'onn spoke up slowly. "You.. Need.. To.. Look.. Inside.. Your..." Flash nodded before speaking up. "Yeah and...?" J'onn didn't replied making him sigh. "Ok, ok calm down, and think."

He took a deep breath before hearing his heartbeat slow down. He opened his eyes, and saw everyone moving again. "That worked." He said as the others came up to him. "See it pays to use your head." Green Lantern said before they heard Hawkgirl scream. "Help!" They saw a door leading to a graveyard before running to it.

They stopped as a barrier stopped them from entering. "**I can get me, and Naruto in.. But it'll only work for us.. Go on to Barbara's dream, and we'll meet you there.**" Kurama said as red chakra covered him, and Naruto.

_Hawkgirl's Dream._

"Hawkgirl!" Naruto yelled looking for her. "Help me please!" He heard her shout from a grave. He ran to it, went through several hand sings, and the coffin lifted up on a slab. He opened it, and Hawkgirl quickly got out, and hugged him. "Hey now... It's ok.. I'm here." Naruto said rubbing her back as she sobbed.

"Go on, and wake up if you want.. We just need to get Barbara out of her dream." He said as she shook her head. "No I want to get the bastard that did this." She replied before they stood up, and ran in to another door.

_Barbara's Dream._

Naruto saw his house in ruin as the others stood on his porch. "Barbara inside?" He asked as they nodded. "Yes but we just heard a gunshot an.." J'onn stopped as Naruto dashed inside, and up to Barbara's room. He heard sniffling, and opened the door. His eyes widened seeing Barbara curled up against her bed holding a gun with him on the floor.

"Barb.." He stopped as she lifted the gun, and he saw her bloodshot eyes. "Get back." She said as he lifted his arms. "It's the real me Barb.. This is all a dream..." She pulled the hammer back, and wiped her eyes. "That's what he said." she replied looking down at the other Naruto. "Right before he tried to stab me."

Naruto slowly took off his coat, bow, and quiver. "I swear Barb. I'm real.. I would never hurt one of the loves of my life." He said slowly walking over. He stopped as the gun pressed against his chest. "If you think I'm fake, then pull the trigger." He finished staring in her eyes. She stared in his eyes for any hints of him lying, but found none.

She dropped the gun, and hugged him. "I.. I was so scared." She said sobbing in to his chest. "I know.. But you know I'll never let anything happen to you as long as I'm alive." He said before lifting her chin, and kissed her.

_Batman And Batgirl; Abandoned Lexcorp building._

Batgirl watched as Batman fought John who's holding a syringe with a liquid in it before pulling out a set of bolas. She spun it around, and threw it at John's feet before kicking him in to a couple of crates. Batman lifted the crate to see John is unconscious with an empty syringe. "Good night."

Later, Barbara woke up to see the others staring at her. "Morning beautiful." Naruto said walking to her, and kissed her. "How do I know this isn't a dream?" She asked as Flash sped over. "I could pinch you." She deadpanned at him before speaking up. "Yeah I'm awake." She replied before hearing snoring. They looked over, and saw a rare sight of Batman sleeping on a chair snoring.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1 Madara will still be the bad guy instead of Kaguya.. Just wanted to point that out for the story.**

**Sorry about the late update.. On all of my stories... No time on the computer, and my beta Jebest4781 computer need to be fixed, and the last part for it came in today.. Ok for the poll.. the two in the lead is... Anko with 57, and Mei 56.. I've also added Kurenai, and Kurosutchi so continue to vote for your fav. two.**


	19. Chapter XIX: Maid Of Honor

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update.. Hardly any time on the computer.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter XIX: Maid Of Honor.**

**Last Time.**

_Batman and Batgirl._

_The Duo was driving on a mountain road as a computer gave John's information. "I can drive if you want.. I did sleep today." Batgirl offered before Batman shook his head. Batman rubbed his eyes for a second moving in to the other lane. "Batman!" Batgirl screamed as a semi honked its horn. Batman swerved out-of-the-way, and into a guard rail._

_"You're sure you're ok?" Batgirl asked as Batman nodded. "I'm fine." He replied before driving down the road. Getting in to town, Batman suddenly jerked his head, and hits two trash cans. "There's a coffee shop ahead.. I could get us some." Batgirl said pointing to a coffee shop coming up on their right._

_Diana's Dream._

_Wonder Woman panted as she looked to see Hades holding an unconscious Naruto by the neck as the others were on the ground. "Well.. What a pity.. I had such high hopes for the man you fell in love with." Hades taunted before bringing Naruto down, and snapped his neck. "NO!" Wonder Woman yelled flying over, and felt for Naruto's pulse. Only to find none._

_"Diana.. It's not real." The Naruto in her arms disappeared before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to see Naruto smiling at her. "You are a strong woman... One of the strongest I know.. And I know a few." She got up as J'onn flew down to them. "And I know you can kick his ass." Naruto finished before Dr. Destiny appeared in front of them._

_Kurama glared before jumping at him causing Dr. Destiny to scream. Naruto glanced to see Wonder Woman beat Hades before another door opened up._

_Green Lantern's Dream._

_J'onn flew in to see Green Lantern about to walk in a giant green lantern as Dr. Destiny watched. J'onn flew in front of Green Lantern, and raised a hand. "Halt. You're not an extension of this.. The ring chose you for a reason." Dr. Destiny attacked J'onn only for Superman, and the others to come in, and attacked._

_Green Lantern flew in as Dr. Destiny laughed catching the others in his cape. Suddenly, the lantern exploded as Green Lantern flew out, and punched Dr. Destiny, and used his ring to capture him in a bubble._

_Kara's Dream._

_Kara in a ripped dress panted as she looked at the destruction around her. "Kara!" Naruto pushed her, as a huge rock fell where she was standing. "Naruto!" She screamed running over, and tried to push the rock off. She felt the ground shake before jumping back as lava came out of the ground bringing the rock down in to it. "NO!"_

_She felt arms wrap around her making her struggle. "It's me Kara.. I'm alright." She stopped struggling before turning to see Naruto smiling at her. "Putting the rips and tears aside, you really look breathtaking." He said before grunting as she hugged him hard._

_Flash's Dream._

_Flash sped around looking worried before J'onn, and the others came in. "Guys!" He said before seeing them freeze. "No come on guys." He said as J'onn spoke up slowly. "You.. Need.. To.. Look.. Inside.. Your..." Flash nodded before speaking up. "Yeah and...?" J'onn didn't replied making him sigh. "Ok, ok calm down, and think."_

_He took a deep breath before hearing his heartbeat slow down. He opened his eyes, and saw everyone moving again. "That worked." He said as the others came up to him. "See it pays to use your head." Green Lantern said before they heard Hawkgirl scream. "Help!" They saw a door leading to a graveyard before running to it._

_They stopped as a barrier stopped them from entering. "I can get me, and Naruto in.. But it'll only work for us.. Go on to Barbara's dream, and we'll meet you there." Kurama said as red chakra covered him, and Naruto._

_Hawkgirl's Dream._

_"Hawkgirl!" Naruto yelled looking for her. "Help me please!" He heard her shout from a grave. He ran to it, went through several hand sings, and the coffin lifted up on a slab. He opened it, and Hawkgirl quickly got out, and hugged him. "Hey now... It's ok.. I'm here." Naruto said rubbing her back as she sobbed._

_"Go on, and wake up if you want.. We just need to get Barbara out of her dream." He said as she shook her head. "No I want to get the bastard that did this." She replied before they stood up, and ran in to another door._

_Barbara's Dream._

_Naruto saw his house in ruin as the others stood on his porch. "Barbara inside?" He asked as they nodded. "Yes but we just heard a gunshot an.." J'onn stopped as Naruto dashed inside, and up to Barbara's room. He heard sniffling, and opened the door. His eyes widened seeing Barbara curled up against her bed holding a gun with him on the floor._

_"Barb.." He stopped as she lifted the gun, and he saw her bloodshot eyes. "Get back." She said as he lifted his arms. "It's the real me Barb.. This is all a dream..." She pulled the hammer back, and wiped her eyes. "That's what he said." she replied looking down at the other Naruto. "Right before he tried to stab me."_

_Naruto slowly took off his coat, bow, and quiver. "I swear Barb. I'm real.. I would never hurt one of the loves of my life." He said slowly walking over. He stopped as the gun pressed against his chest. "If you think I'm fake, then pull the trigger." He finished staring in her eyes. She stared in his eyes for any hints of him lying, but found none._

_She dropped the gun, and hugged him. "I.. I was so scared." She said sobbing in to his chest. "I know.. But you know I'll never let anything happen to you as long as I'm alive." He said before lifting her chin, and kissed her._

_Batman And Batgirl; Abandoned Lexcorp building._

_Batgirl watched as Batman fought John who's holding a syringe with a liquid in it before pulling out a set of bolas. She spun it around, and threw it at John's feet before kicking him in to a couple of crates. Batman lifted the crate to see John is unconscious with an empty syringe. "Good night."_

_Later, Barbara woke up to see the others staring at her. "Morning beautiful." Naruto said walking to her, and kissed her. "How do I know this isn't a dream?" She asked as Flash sped over. "I could pinch you." She deadpanned at him before speaking up. "Yeah I'm awake." She replied before hearing snoring. They looked over, and saw a rare sight of Batman sleeping on a chair snoring._

**Now.**

_Night Time; Paris, France._

Diana in a black dress with her wrist protectors was in the back of a limo with Naruto. He's wearing an all black suit with a shirt, tie, and a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. (Picture Kakashi's mask.) Diana, who was looking out at the Eiffel Tower turned to Naruto. "Are you sure you need to wear the mask?" She asked making him nod.

"Yes... You were invited as 'Wonder Woman', and unless you want people to think we split up, you're cheating on me or I am Kage.. I need to wear it to hide my identity." She looked back out the window missing him smile. "Beside.. Do you really want to fight off the women who wouldn't be able to help themselves if they saw my handsome face?"

She rolled her eyes before sighing. "I know the Princess of Kaznia is marrying someone for peace... But how can you really marry someone you don't love?" Naruto brought his hands together in his lap, and looked down. "Well.. Some of these arranged marriages are for Peace... strengthen their family.. City.. Or for political ties."

"Only a small percentage do fall in love... For the ones that don't know each other for long at least." He continued before looking out the window. "It happens around the world.. And in my world." He finished before looking over to her. "Hey.. I've meant to ask you... How does your island get women? You mother only mentioned getting ones from around other areas like with Arisa on her being shipwrecked."

She looked over to him, and explained. "Well.. It's like how I came to be really... Only with two women instead." She went on to explain the Themyscirian custom of how most of the Amazonian's got married off to each other with a partner they can be with courted and get married. "Since there are no men on the island we have a courtship ritual dealing with a nectarine seed necklace and bracelet made of thrones inside of a coconut wrapped in a red, blue and gold ribbon."

"The necklace represents a seed for the future, the bracelet represents the danger in one's life, and the ribbon and coconut being the hope and the blessing of the Goddess Athena." Naruto poured two glasses of wine as she continued.

"They aren't really married, but it's that love and marriage is a test." She took the wine, and continued. "To see if their love will last for the two of them that they must go through a series of tests to see if it will be strong enough to make it official. Only after the given set of challenges will it be a true one. It will be pretty much be the way how an Amazon pledges herself to another."

Naruto nodded before bringing the wine up, and pulled his mask down. "They asked the gods if they could have a child, and use clay like my mother did.. They would both work on her, and use a little blood from each of them." She finished as Naruto nodded, and looked to his watch. "Seems we still have a little time before the party... Would you like to see some sights?"

Later, Naruto brought her up to the Eiffel Tower, and looked at the sunset. "It's beautiful.." Diana said looking around the city. "Yeah... But I know something even more beautiful." She looked up to him, and before she could ask him what, he kissed her.

_Later._

Naruto, and Diana walked up to the museum building where the party is, and up to the guard. He greeted them in French, which they returned, and walked in. They looked, and saw air, and space artifacts on display before being surrounded by the other patrons in the room. They rapidly asked questions before Naruto used Kawarimi (Body Replacement Technique) to switch them with another couple.

Naruto held his arm out, and Diana took it in hers before looking around at the artifacts, and pictures on display. "I'm amazed the world of men went to space." Diana said looking at a display for Apollo 11. "Yeah.. In my world we just discovered flight with blimps." He said before hearing a slow song play on the speakers.

"Want to dance?" He asked making her nod. "Gladly." They slow danced for a moment before the glass windows on the ceiling broke, and several Military men roped down. They ran to a table were a young blonde-haired woman in a blue dress stood with bodyguards were at, and pointed their guns at her.

One brought a harness over, and tried to put it n her. "Wait you don't have permission to approach me." One man pointed his gun at her head, and smirked. "Do we have it now?" She sighed before letting the harness be put on her, and was lifted up in the air. "Damn.. I'll handle the men.. You go after the Princess." Naruto said as Diana tore her dress just above her knees, and flew after her.

Naruto cracked his neck before looking at the several men around the room. Going through hand signs, he shot wind out of his palms creating small tornados around the room. "Fūton: Kamikaze. (Wind Release: Divine Wind.)" The men flew back in to the walls, and were knocked unconscious. Naruto looked to his right, and saw Diana bringing the woman down, and flew up to where a helicopter was before speaking to the pilot.

Later, Stars laboratory. (A/N: The Diana, and Audrey scenes will stay cannon so I'm skipping them.)

Naruto, in his stealth costume, waited on the roof before looking back behind him. "They're not here yet." He said as Batman walked out of the shadows. "You're sure you got the right time..." Naruto stopped as Batman just stared at him. "Ok, ok.." They suddenly heard a car stop, and men in grey costumes with masks ran up to the door, and blasted it open with black wrist gauntlets.

Naruto, and Batman jumped down at the opened door, and waited for them. They saw the men run out, one holding a suitcase before attacking them. Batman used his grapple gun to take him up in the catwalk as Naruto jumped in the air, and shot two flash bang arrows before sticking to a wall.

_BOOM!_

Several tanks exploded as one mans gauntlet hits one, and another hits one of the catwalk having it fall to him. "Crap." Naruto cursed before putting his bow on his back, and jumped down to save the man. He brought him up to the next floor before Batman dropped down beside him. "The other two got away." Batman said before looking to the man on the floor.

_Diana's And Naruto's Hotel Room._

Diana, now wearing a red black-trimmed dress walked inside, took her high heels off, and stiffened as she heard a voice. "Keeping late hours aren't you?" She turned to see Naruto, and Batman near the windows. "I could say the same to you." She replied putting her hands on her hip. Batman just stared at her before continuing.

"Earlier today we captured a man a part of a Special Forces group stealing chips used on weapons at Star Labs... Among other places." Diana raised an eyebrow at him. "So?" She asked as Naruto picked up after Batman. "He's a Kaznian Officer." Her eyes widened at that. "You can't think Audrey.." She stopped as Naruto raised a hand.

"No.. But what about her father..? An uncle? Hell even someone in the Army might go behind her back to keep the country fighting in their civil war. He replied as she looked down. "I guess it couldn't hurt to ask her." Naruto looked out the window before replying. "You can... But if she is behind this she'll lie to you.. So we'll keep an eye on her."

_Later, Diana And Audrey_. (**1**.)

Diana in a black dress, waited for Audrey as she changed clothes behind a changing wall. "I'm going to be late for my Engagement party." Audrey said throwing the clothes she was wearing over. "Audrey.. I'm worried about you.. We need to talk." Diana said worriedly as Audrey waved a hand in the air. "Relax Diana... I'm going to marry the old stiff, and churn out a litter of Royal Heirs."

"There's been a series of thefts.. We connected one of them to your Government." Diana replied as Audrey in a white dress came out. "You couldn't believe my father would be connected." Diana shrugged before replying. "I don't know your father.." Audrey just stared at her for a moment. "Well I do.. And he wouldn't." Diana smiled at her for a moment.

"Ok.. I just needed to hear it from you." Audrey smiled before taking her by the wrist. "Come.. Meet my ball and chain to be." As they walked to the room, Diana saw several people mingling before coming up to a man in a white suit, and black hair. He turned around, and Diana's eyes widened. "Vandal Savage?" She asked in disbelief as Audrey looked confused. "Do you have any idea who he is?"

"Diana.." Audrey said as Diana continued. "Vandal Savage is a Nazi war criminal and..." Vandal soon raised a hand interrupted her. "My grandfather.." She just raised an eyebrow at him. "What?" She asked as he continued. "Vandal Savage III… A pleasure to meet you." He raised a hand, which she just ignored.

"Diana don't be rude.." Audrey said as Vandal looked to her. "It's understandable.. My grandfather was an evil man." Diana just glared at him. "He wasn't a man.. He was a monster." Vandal nodded at her. "I've dedicated my life's work doing good to help restore my family's lost honor." Diana narrowed her eyes at him.

"The resemblance is uncanny." He nodded, and replied. "Our genes are rather.. Insistent." He looked to Audrey, and kissed her cheek. "I have a call I need to make." He said before walking outside. "I'm sorry Audrey.. I didn't mean to insult him." Audrey glared up at her, and spoke. "Didn't you?" Diana sighed before walking outside, and saw Vandal talking on a cell phone. "Just how insistent are those genes Mr. Savage?"

Vandal looked back to her, and raised an eyebrow. "Meaning?" He asked as she walked up. "Your grandfather was a munitions maker." He nodded before replying. "Ahead of his time." She crossed her arms before narrowing her eyes. "I hope that doesn't run in the family?" He shook his head before walking up to a fountain.

"It doesn't.. Kaznia's main interest is in peaceful exploration of space." He explained crossing his arms behind his back. "I'm not sure I believe you Mr. Savage." She said as he turned to face her. "And I'm not sure I care.. What are you saying? I'm the original Savage? I'm one hundred years old?" He asked as she walked up to him.

"Whoever you are.. I'm not going to let you hurt Audrey." He smiled at her before replying. "I love her.. I've never met a woman who do things for me like she can." She just stared at him for a second. "I don't want to hear this." They heard a voice behind them, and saw Naruto in his costume walk out of the shadows. "I mean really? Keep it in the bedroom."

He rolled his eyes at him. "I meant getting in to the Royal Family. Why are you here?" He asked as Naruto walked over. "There's evidence that someone from Kaznia is behind some of the thefts going on here.. Even if Audrey isn't apart of it.. Someone could frame her, or attack her.. I'm just keeping an eye on her."

Suddenly a man in a military uniform with a white voice box on his neck, and black hair walked up. "General Cox.. Wonder Woman was just leaving.. Could you escort her out?" She looked back to him before walking away. "I can find my way out." She replied flying away as Naruto disappeared in a black flash.

Later, Naruto And Diana's Hotel Room.

Naruto sat down as he and Wonder Woman (**2**.) was talking to Batman over their earpieces. "I'm still not sure it's him." She said before Batman spoke up. "But if Savage is still alive.. It would all fit." She sighed before continuing. "I don't know.. I had J'onn pull his records, up.. It looks like it all checks out.." After a moment, Batman spoke up. "_Papers can be forged.._"

"Well wither he's our Savage or not.. He makes me nervous." Naruto stood up as Batman replied. "_He should.. Look at what we've got so far.._" He went over the evidence they've gathered about the thefts, and the satellite Kaznia's putting up. "Good cover to get around the weapons embargo they're supposed to have." She said before Batman brought up the news audio about Audrey's father having a stroke. _"That's convenient._"

Wonder Woman flew out of the window as Naruto jumped across the rooftops. "Don't wait up for me!" Naruto yelled as Wonder Woman nodded and flew ahead.

_Later._

Naruto and Batman came up to a field, and saw a hole in the roof of a barn. Going in, they saw an unconscious Wonder Woman. Walking over, Naruto shook her awake as Batman pulled out a canteen of water. "Oohh… what did I miss?" She asked taking a drink. "Plenty.. Your friend Audrey's moved the wedding.. It's happening now."

"Like Hades it is." She said getting up, and was about to fly until Batman spoke up. "You go there uninvited.. You'll be breaking International Law." Wonder Woman scoffed before flying up. "Vandal will be lucky if that's all I break... You coming!?" She flew out of sight as Batman and Naruto jumped in the Bat-Jet to follow. As they followed her, Jets started attacking them.

Wonder Woman broke the wings, and glass having the Pilots parachute out of them as Batman shot lasers at the others. "Batman, look out!" Naruto yelled as a missile hits the Bat-Jet, and Naruto pulled Batman with him flashing to the ground. They fought men on the ground before a tank flew past them, and into the castle.

Later, Naruto and Batman snuck in the vents, and found Audrey talking with Wonder Woman in a cell chained to the wall. Batman had soon hacked the security cameras and was looking at the guards as Audrey left before paging the tower. "We have a problem.. Wonder Woman's been captured.." He said before hearing Flash speak up. "_Need back up? Because..._" He stopped as Naruto and Batman looked to each other when they heard an alarm set off on the other end.

_Watchtower._

Flash dashed over to J'onn who was looking at a monitor. "Hey what's wrong? I've got Bats on the other..." He stopped as Green Lantern flew in, and saw Vandal Savage on the screen. He started talking about using a Space Station he secretly turned into a rail gun that'll use debris, and asteroids to plunge in to the Earth. (For better picture look at Maid Of Honor.)

"Did you get all that?" Flash asked into his earpiece. "_Most of it.. We'll be fine.. Taking out that weapon is top priority._" Batman replied back as the others left to the Javelin, and flew to the Kaznian Space Station. (A/N: This will also stay canon.)

_Naruto And Batman; Castle Kaznia_.

Naruto, and several clones choked out the guards guarding Wonder Woman as Batman picked the lock, and freed her. "Come on.. Audrey would know where the War Room is." They ran through the halls, and eventually came across Audrey's who's pounding on the door. They opened it, and Audrey looked at them with wide-eyes. "Wonder Woman.."

"We need your help." Wonder Woman said as Audrey looked down. "I can't even help myself.." She stopped as Wonder Woman puts a hand on her shoulder. "You're the Queen.. You have to take control of the situation." Audrey looked up to her. "How?" She asked as Naruto looked to her. "By showing us where Savage is."

Later, they ran in to the War Room where Vandal was standing beside General Cox. Naruto quickly dashed around taking care of the Officers and scientists around the room. He created a clone for each, and Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) all of them out.

Naruto suddenly heard a screech before looking back to see Wonder Woman fighting General Cox who was using a 'Cry' on her. She grabbed him by the neck, and punched him in to a chair unconscious. "Batman did you get the Satellite off-line?!" He yelled before dashing over to him. "No.. But I moved the target." He replied as the monitor on the computer had '_Kaznia_' on it.

_Later._

Naruto, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Audrey walked on the ruins of the castle. "I'm sorry Audrey." Wonder Woman said as Audrey looked around. "I never liked the Palace anyway.. To drafty... But maybe this is a new start for Kaznia." Before they could continue, a disfigured Vandal came out of the ground screaming as his bones healed, and slowly went back into place.

"You sure can pick them." Wonder Woman said as Audrey pointed at Vandall. "Arrest that thing!" As the guards took him away with Audrey following, Wonder Woman looked to Naruto. "We never did finish our dance." Naruto blinked before looking to her. "We just stopped a mad man from taking over the World, and you just remembered our dance?"

She nodded before taking his hand, and leading him away as Batman disappeared in a shadow.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes'**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. I know I didn't do the other canon scenes but I will do them if they're inessential to the plot, it's short, or it introduces a character.**

**2. I get P.M.s about going back, and forth on the names. (Diana/Wonder Woman, Kara/Supergirl.) If I use their code/superhero name it means they're in their costumes.. If I use their real names it means they're in their civilian identity.**

**Ok once again sorry about the late update.. Next one will be Naruto, and the X-Men.**

**Talk To You Later.**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	20. Chapter XX: Future Shock

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, Or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**A/N: This would have been up a few days ago but I took a break for a few days.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XX: Future Shock.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Later, Naruto and Batman snuck in the vents, and found Audrey talking with Wonder Woman in a cell chained to the wall. Batman had soon hacked the security cameras and was looking at the guards as Audrey left before paging the tower. "We have a problem.. Wonder Woman's been captured.." He said before hearing Flash speak up. "Need back up? Because..." He stopped as Naruto and Batman looked to each other when they heard an alarm set off on the other end._

_Watchtower._

_Flash dashed over to J'onn who was looking at a monitor. "Hey what's wrong? I've got Bats on the other..." He stopped as Green Lantern flew in, and saw Vandal Savage on the screen. He started talking about using a Space Station he secretly turned into a rail gun that'll use debris, and asteroids to plunge in to the Earth. _

_"Did you get all that?" Flash asked into his earpiece. "Most of it.. We'll be fine.. Taking out that weapon is top priority." Batman replied back as the others left to the Javelin, and flew to the Kaznian Space Station._

_Naruto And Batman; Castle Kaznia._

_Naruto, and several clones choked out the guards guarding Wonder Woman as Batman picked the lock, and freed her. "Come on.. Audrey would know where the War Room is." They ran through the halls, and eventually came across Audrey's who's pounding on the door. They opened it, and Audrey looked at them with wide-eyes. "Wonder Woman.."_

_"We need your help." Wonder Woman said as Audrey looked down. "I can't even help myself.." She stopped as Wonder Woman puts a hand on her shoulder. "You're the Queen.. You have to take control of the situation." Audrey looked up to her. "How?" She asked as Naruto looked to her. "By showing us where Savage is."_

_Later, they ran in to the War Room where Vandal was standing beside General Cox. Naruto quickly dashed around taking care of the Officers and scientists around the room. He created a clone for each, and Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) all of them out._

_Naruto suddenly heard a screech before looking back to see Wonder Woman fighting General Cox who was using a 'Cry' on her. She grabbed him by the neck, and punched him in to a chair unconscious. "Batman did you get the Satellite off-line?!" He yelled before dashing over to him. "No.. But I moved the target." He replied as the monitor on the computer had 'Kaznia' on it._

_Later._

_Naruto, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Audrey walked on the ruins of the castle. "I'm sorry Audrey." Wonder Woman said as Audrey looked around. "I never liked the Palace anyway.. To drafty... But maybe this is a new start for Kaznia." Before they could continue, a disfigured Vandal came out of the ground screaming as his bones healed, and slowly went back into place._

_"You sure can pick them." Wonder Woman said as Audrey pointed at Vandal. "Arrest that thing!" As the guards took him away with Audrey following, Wonder Woman looked to Naruto. "We never did finish our dance." Naruto blinked before looking to her. "We just stopped a mad man from taking over the World, and you just remembered our dance?"_

_She nodded before taking his hand, and leading him away as Batman disappeared in a shadow._

**Now.**

_Gotham, Bat Cave._

Naruto watched the news report from earlier as he, Static, Batman, and Robin stopped Timecode from sending criminals to the future to escape their crimes. "_Thanks to Batman, Kage, and their young friends._" The reporter said a Robin scoffed. He's a young kid with black hair, domino mask in a red costume with an 'R' over his left chest, black trunks, boots, gloves, and a black/yellow cape, and yellow belt.

"Young Friends? I don't even have a name now?" He asked as Static was moving Timecode's chair over. "Get me my tool kit.. Boy Wonder." Batman said looking over his shoulder. "And you.. Be careful with that." Batman said to Static pointing to the chair. "What's the harm? It's unplugged remember?" Static asked as Robin brought the tool kit over.

"And it has an internal power source remember?" He said before taking the kit from Robin as Static puts the chair down. "A 'thank you' would be nice." Robin said as Batman worked on the chair. "Learned science from Nobel winners.. Martial arts from Kung-Fu masters.. And manners from crocodiles." Robin said as Naruto walked over.

"He's a.. Different person when he puts that mask on.." Naruto said looking at Batman as Static looked to Robin. "He's just training you for anything.. I think you're luck.." He stopped as Batman screamed. Looking over, they saw green electricity surrounding him. "Hold on!" Static yelled before running over. "No don't!" Batman yelled only for Static to shoot electricity at the chair.

Suddenly, the energy wrapped around him, and Naruto before sucking them through a portal. "Where did they go?" Robin asked as Batman looked to him. "Not where.. When."

_With Naruto._

"AAHH!" Naruto yelled falling from a ceiling on to a couch. He looked around to see he's in Wayne Mansion. "Oh good..." He said with a sigh. "I was waiting for you." Naruto turned to see an elderly Bruce with a black Doberman beside him. "Bruce? Whoa.. You got old." He said making Bruce narrow his eyes at him. "Oh come on.. You've gave me that glare so many times it practically doesn't affect me anymore."

They suddenly heard fighting, and looked to see a doorway beside a Grandfather Clock. They walked in, and saw the Bat Cave with a section holding Bruce's bat suit both of Dick's costumes, Tim's, and Barbara's. "Hold it!" Bruce yelled as Static was fighting someone in a full black body suit with longer ears, red bat symbol, and silver pouches acting like a belt. (Look up Batman Beyond/Batman of the Future for a better picture.) (**1**.)

"There's no time for this.. I need all three of you." The Batman looked over to Bruce and pointed to Static. "Who are these two? This one says he's Beyoncé." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh.. I thought she would be timeless.." He said sarcastically walking over to them. "This is Kage, and Static." Batman's eyes widened at that before looking at the young Heroes.

"But they're old guys." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him. "And I bet my future self better looking then you kid." Static looked back to him. "What do you mean kid?" Naruto walked over to Batman, and crossed his arms. "I mean exactly that.. He can disguise his voice but his force is only my age.. I meant me, not my future self."

"I thought Tim, or Dick would have taken over for you Bruce.. Why is a Kid Batman, and not Nightwing, or something?" Bruce walked past him to the computer. "**Kit.. Something spiked in him when you said that.. Something must have happened when we traveled here.**" Naruto heard Kurama say in his head making Naruto sigh.

Bruce went on to explain that they had traveled forty years into the future, and how Kobra, a cult of snake worshipers, kidnapped a hero. "Their leader is Viper." He brought up a picture of a woman in her later twenties with dark brown hair, and slitted eyes. (**2**.)

"She... Looks familiar." Naruto said before Bruce spoke up. "She's Copperheads daughter." Naruto blinked for a couple of seconds. "Wait… What?" He asked making Bruce pull up information. "Yes.. Copperhead gained leadership of the cult around five years after you got sucked here.. Funny thing.. Viper has a thing for your sons like her mother did for you."

"My sons!?" Bruce nodded before continuing. "Yes.. Don't worry you're not her father.. Although Copperhead tried one time after you got caught.. We found you two... intimate with you tied up." He brought up a picture of a man with black hair, and goatee. (It's the canon leader for this episode.) "We captured one of the Generals, and they captured a hero, and wants to trade for him."

"Seems like a good plan." Static said making Bruce punch his keyboard. "Good.. Negotiating with criminals? No I have a plan to rescue him, and keep the General." Static shrugged before speaking. "Come on.. How good can this guy be if he's stupid enough to get caught by a bunch of snake people.."

"He's you Virgil." Bruce said making the electric hero's eyes widen.

_Later, Naruto._ (A/N: Static and Batman events will be canon until around the end of the episode/chapter.)

Naruto dropped down on a roof before turning on his earpiece. "So.. What am I looking for in one of Kobra's abandoned buildings?" He asked before Bruce replied a second later. "_Anything that'll lead us to Static.. Our Static, not yours._" Naruto nodded going through a broken window, and saw a dust-covered room. "What about that informant you sent Batman and Static to go see?"

"_I don't trust him._" Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "I see some things never change." He looked around, and through some papers before speaking up. "Soo.. Where's the rest of the Bat Clan?" After a moment, Bruce sighed. "_Dick's a trainer over in Jump City.. Around when he was in his mid twenties.. He was fighting Joker, got shot, and lost his left eye.. He still has a bad limp._"

"_And some events caused Tim, Barbara, and I to.. Stop talking until an incident a year ago. Its rough but its getting there._" (**3**.) Naruto nodded before speaking. "Ok.. What's Barbara doing now? I thought she would still be helping you." He heard Bruce sigh before answering. "_Like I said the event that left us on bad terms, and I didn't want anyone working with me, so I made her give up being Batgirl._"

"_She eventually became an Officer, and over time she took over her father's position as Commissioner.. She's married..._" Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "I know we were going to be married Bruce." Bruce paused before speaking. "_She didn't marry you Naruto._" Naruto gripped the table he was leaning on hard breaking part of it off. "What do you mean? We're talking about getting married now in my time."

"_Something happened that caused you two to drift apart.. Right after the event where I made her quit.. She got pregnant with your child.. But a little over a month later she tried to stop a mugging, and got cut.. She miscarried the child... You two did your best to get past it.. You two actually broke up right before she made Commissioner. Sometime later she ended up marrying Sam Young, whom works in the District Attorney's office._" (**4**.)

"Wow... That's a lot to take in" Naruto said before taking a breath, and picked up a file. Reading it, his eyes widened before jumping out the building. "Bruce I got it. I know where your Static is at!"

_Later._

The flying Bat Mobil landed beside Naruto, who pointed to a big vent. "There's our way in." Walking over, Naruto added chakra to his arms, and pulled the vent off, and walked inside. After walking for a moment, they came across vent showing a man in a stasis field. "Plan?" Naruto asked as Batman looked towards him.

"Go down there, and fight real hard?" Naruto shrugged before stomping on the vent, and dropped down. "Sounds like a plan." He said before seeing Viper. "Ohh what's this? A mini-clone of the original?" She asked pulling out a gun. Naruto threw a tri-pronged kunai near her, flashed over, and kicked her as Batman flew down with red wings connected to his suit under his arms.

He threw a sleeping gas down making her cough. "Come on.. My mother was a poison expert, I'm pretty much immune to stuff like this." She said before Naruto hit her with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) She hit a wall, knocking her out as several followers came in.

Suddenly, Naruto felt rumbling before a large human snake hybrid came from the upper floor, and hissed at him. "Oh come on! Really!? Do I just attract giant snakes? I wouldn't be surprised if in another universe I had to fight a giant snake!" Naruto yelled pulling his bow out, and shot several exploding arrows at him.

Seeing the arrows aren't working, Naruto quiver bottom swiveled before bringing an arrow out. Shooting it at the snake, green gas exploded as the snake bit the arrow before falling down. "Well... At least I didn't get eaten this time." He said folding his bow, and put it on his back. Suddenly, a big ball of electricity hits the followers, and Naruto looked to see the older Static.

He still has dreadlocks, but now had a goatee, gold domino mask, belt, and gold trimmed boots, and gloves. He's wearing a black full body suit with a blue lightning design covering it all over with his lighting in a circle logo. As Naruto walked over, he and Static was covered in green energy. "Must be going home." Naruto said as he, and Static left through a portal.

_Bat Cave, Present Time._

Naruto and Static dropped beside Timecode's chair. "Welcome back." Batman said smiling before they heard Gear. "Yes I knew I could fix it." Static got up, and quickly explained what he saw. "And Batman..." Batman raised a hand stopping him. "I'd rather not know." He said making Static shrug. As Static was chatting with Gear and Robin, Naruto pulled Batman over to the side.

"Look.. I'm not going to tell you anything to change the future.. Only to open up with Dick, Tim, and Barbara." He said glancing to Robin. "I don't know what you're going to do intentionally or unintentionally. But, something causes them to hate you for close to thirty years."

_Barbra's Appartment._

Naruto flashed in to see Barbra sleeping at her desk with the lamp on. Figured that she exhausted herself with the load of paperwork and essays she has to take care of for both work and classes. He walked over, turned the lamp off, and picked her up bridal style. He smiled when she snuggled against his chest before putting her under the covers, and took her shirt and pants off. He kissed her forehead, and looked down at her for a moment.

"_I swear Barbra.. I'll do everything in my power to stop that future from happening._" He thought before standing up, and flashing away.

_Bat Cave; Forty Years Just After Naruto and Static Left._

Bruce hung up on Batman after he told them Naruto and Static left. "So.. I guess this was when I came here." Bruce looked back to see Naruto with two bangs framing his face in his stealth costume with a tattered ends on his coat. His hair had a little grey on the sides of his head and in some streaks in his hair. "Yes.. Only this time.. I told him what happened with Barbara since you never asked when you went." Naruto sighed walking over. "Yeah I kn..."

He stopped as new memories hits them. "Damn.. I see I was able to keep Barbara from getting hurt.." He said rubbing his head. "Yeah.. But the.. 'Incident' with Tim still happened." Bruce commented before an alarm went off. "Terry.. Jokerz are attacking the Bank."

He looked over to Naruto who's looking at the screen. "How are the girls?" He asked making Naruto shrug. "They're doing well.. They're in Konoha for a vacation." They continued making small talk until Terry spoke up for advice.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**SPOILER: If you haven't read the Batman Beyond comic don't read #4.: SPOILER.**

**1. Reason why I said Batman of the Future is because that's the name of the show in other countries for readers that know it by that name instead of Batman Beyond.**

**2. That's Viper/Madame Hydra from Marvel.**

**3. Return of the Joker movie.**

**4. That's canon for DCAU. (DC Animated Universe.) Batman the animated series/Batman Beyond.. After Joker died, and Batman distance himself from them, Barbra went out with Dick.. But slept with Bruce, and got pregnant, one day after coming home, she stopped a mugging that resulted in her getting stabbed, and had a miscarriage.. It caused Dick to despise Bruce, and broke up with Barbra.**

**Also for those that don't know.. DCAU is what fans call the DC cartoons from Batman the animated universe-Justice League Unlimited since they shared the same universe for those shows.**

**Ok next to be updated will be Hero Rising.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	21. Chapter XXI: Mystery Of The Batwoman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXI: Mystery Of The Batwoman.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Bat Cave, Present Time._

_Naruto and Static dropped beside Timecode's chair. "Welcome back." Batman said smiling before they heard Gear. "Yes I knew I could fix it." Static got up, and quickly explained what he saw. "And Batman..." Batman raised a hand stopping him. "I'd rather not know." He said making Static shrug. As Static was chatting with Gear and Robin, Naruto pulled Batman over to the side._

_"Look.. I'm not going to tell you anything to change the future.. Only to open up with Dick, Tim, and Barbara." He said glancing to Robin. "I don't know what you're going to do intentionally or unintentionally. But, something causes them to hate you for close to thirty years."_

_Barbra's Apartment._

_Naruto flashed in to see Barbra sleeping at her desk with the lamp on. Figured that she exhausted herself with the load of paperwork and essays she has to take care of for both work and classes. He walked over, turned the lamp off, and picked her up bridal style. He smiled when she snuggled against his chest before putting her under the covers, and took her shirt and pants off. He kissed her forehead, and looked down at her for a moment._

_"I swear Barbara.. I'll do everything in my power to stop that future from happening." He thought before standing up, and flashing away._

_Bat Cave; Forty Years Just After Naruto and Static Left._

_Bruce hung up on Batman after he told them Naruto and Static left. "So.. I guess this was when I came here." Bruce looked back to see Naruto with two bangs framing his face in his stealth costume with a tattered ends on his coat. His hair had a little grey on the sides of his head and in some streaks in his hair. "Yes.. Only this time.. I told him what happened with Barbara since you never asked when you went." Naruto sighed walking over. "Yeah I kn..."_

_He stopped as new memories hits them. "Damn.. I see I was able to keep Barbara from getting hurt.." He said rubbing his head. "Yeah.. But the.. 'Incident' with Tim still happened." Bruce commented before an alarm went off. "Terry.. Jokerz are attacking the Bank."_

_He looked over to Naruto who's looking at the screen. "How are the girls?" He asked making Naruto shrug. "They're doing well.. They're in Konoha for a vacation." They continued making small talk until Terry spoke up for advice._

**Now.**

_Gotham City, Nighttime._

Two men are in a semi truck with a trailer holding several boxes are traveling on the Interstate as a black car sped up to them. A man in the car dialed the truck, and sighed. "Hey slow down.. We don't need the cops on our tail." He said before a shadow came over their lights. "What was that?" The driver of the car asked before seeing a glider shaped like bat wings.

"It's Batman." The other man said as a figure dropped on the truck showing a woman. She's wearing a silver full body costume with red gloves, and bat logo with a gold belt. She pulled a red batterang, and cuts the tarp from one box, and used it to open it up showing laser rifles. She suddenly ducked as a bullet hit the box before hiding behind it.

She threw her batterang at the shooter in the car before picking up a rifle, and shot it having it crash. She used it to shoot the other boxes on the end before turning around, and saw another man wearing sunglasses, and a hat holding a gun. He shot at her forcing her to duck, and used the rifle to knock him in to another box.

The man growled before picking up another rifle, and aimed it at her. She kicked it, having it shoot in the air, and barely misses the Batjet. She grabbed the rifle before falling back, and kicked the man off the trailer having him grab the edge as they got on a bridge. She went to the last box before looking back, and saw the man get back up.

They exchanged punches before she finally threw him over her shoulder, and in to the river below. The woman picked the rifle up, and pressed a button on her belt having her flyer come back. She got on it, and shot the truck having the trailer explode, and the Semi drive off the bridge. The Batjet shot two grappling hooks catching the truck as the woman flew beside it.

Batman, and Robin looked to her as she flew away before Robin looked to Batman. "Haven't seen her around the cave." He said as Batman stayed quiet as he took the truck away.

_Barbara's Apartment, Next Morning._

"Finally, Spring Break is here at last." Barbara said stretching on her couch wearing a black short sleeve shirt, grey skirt, and black high heels. She reached for her lipstick, and applied it on before looking to see Naruto wash the dishes at the sink. "Hey.. Wanna go out tonight?" She asked but he didn't answer. She sighed before looking back to the T.V.

"_Something's up with him.. He hasn't said more than a couple of words to me._" She thought before looking back to Naruto. "Naruto.. Is everything alright?" She asked as he looked over, and gave a small smile. "Yes Barbara.. I'm fine." Barbara sighed knowing he was lying. "Naruto.. I know you're lying.. What's wrong?" Naruto stopped washing the dishes before turning around.

"Ok there's some.." He stopped as his earpiece went off. "Kage here... Ok I'll be right over." He said before looking to Barbara who had her arms crossed under her chest. "Batman needs my help with something." He walked over, and gave her a quick kiss. "Love you." He said making her sigh before smiling. "Love you too." As he left, she picked up her phone.

_Beak's Bric-A-Brac, Evening._

A overweight man with grey/white hair in a suit was playing with a deck of cards in his right hand looked to his right, and saw a limo come up. A bald African-American man walked out, and took off his sunglasses' before the other man spoke up. "Come on he's waiting." They walked inside, and past the workers working on toys, and figurines.

They waked up to a bunch of boxes with a card reader on the wall. The first man flicked his wrist, having a card come out of his sleeves before sliding it on the reader. The boxes moved to the left revealing an elevator. They got in, and went down as the boxes went back in place. As they went down a flow, they saw hundreds of weapons being made as a short chubby man in a suit, top hat, and monocle was using a gun umbrella to shoot a target of Batman.

They walked up to him as he looked to the African-American man. "Mr. Duquesne. I hear we had an unpropitious setback." Duquesne raised an eyebrow. "If you mean we got hit then yeah." The man nodded before picking another umbrella. "And how could this have happened?" He asked making Duquesne shrug. "I don't know yet. No one but us knew the shipment was leaving last night."

"Well someone did." The man said shooting a small missile at the target. "A Batwoman?" The other man asked as Duquesne nodded. "That's what my man said Thorne." The short man growled before throwing his hands in the air. "Batman, Batgirl, Batwoman! What is it about this city? The water?"

"I've doubled the workforce at the other sites.. No way she'll get to them." Duquesne said as the man snorted. "Forgive me if I'm not so sanguine." He went on to explain on getting a billion dollars to make the weapons for Kasnia, and had already spent most of it. "We can't afford to lose anymore!" He yelled before looking back at Duquesne.

"I want the rest out of the city by the end of the week. Take care of this.. Bat clone.. You're supposed to be our muscle Mr. Duquesne.. Start flexing." He finished walking away making Duquesne clench his fist, and leave.

_Later, Duquesne's Penthouse._

A young African-American woman walked inside with two muscular men holding bags as Duquesne was talking on the phone. "Daddy." He looked to her as he puts a hand over the phone. "And where were you Kathy?" Kathy sighed as the men left. "Shopping.. Don't worry I had your goons with me." She said before talking about her day.

"You should tell me when you leave." He said as Kathy sighed. "How was your day? Who's on the phone?" She asked making him stare. "Business.." She sighed before kissing his cheek, and leaving.

_Bruce, Alfred, Naruto, And Tim._

Naruto looked out of the cars window as Alfred drove, and Bruce turned off the news about Batwoman. Suddenly, Bruce's phone rang. Looking to it, and answered it. "Hello Barbara." Naruto stiffened as he talked to her. "Naruto?" He looked to see Naruto shake his head. "No He's not with me.. I think he's at the office, I'll be sure to let him know you called."

"I'm not one to pry.. But what's with you, and Barbara?" Bruce asked as Naruto sighed. "I got some.. Bad news after traveling to the future, and I don't know how to tell her about it." Bruce narrowed his eyes before speaking. "Don't tell her.. You're stepping in something you don't want to." Naruto looked to him, and sighed.

"It's something that caused us to break up.. I want to change it Bruce.. I.. Love her." He finished as they made it to Wayne Industries. He and Naruto got out as Alfred drove off with Tim. Later, Naruto stood near the door as a short blonde haired woman was talking to Bruce, and the shareholders.

"In discussing this new alloy, I brought some charts... To demonstrate the care, and precision we bring to our work at Wayne Tech." She said pointing to a chart with a pointer. "So as you can see, the alloy's tensile malleability is remarkably high..." She stopped as she knocked one of the charts down. She caught it, and fixed it back.

"Given its density, and homeomorphic structure..." She kept knocking the charts down as she was explaining before forgoing them, and picked up a small metal spiked ball, and a small pointer. "See this chunk of metal? I can program it to change shape." She explained touching it, having change in to a flower, gem, butterfly, and the Statue of Liberty. As a result, every other person in the room was in awe and could possibly think of what uses it can bring once developed further.

_Later, G.C.P.D. Rooftop._

Jim waited with Bullock, and a woman with short brown hair, wearing a black shirt, and jeans as Kage and Batman came down to them. "What is it Commissioner?" Batman asked as the woman brought up a cart of destroyed rifles. "We collected the remains of the contraband." Batman picked one up as Kage scanned it.

"Wow.. This is some serious stuff." Naruto said as the woman spoke up. "Capable of destroying a tank at five hundred yards.. I measured the clips." They looked to her as Jim explained. "Sonia Alcana.. Bullock's new partner." Naruto smiled before whispering. "Won't be for long after working with him for a few days.." She continued to explain each of the weapons before Batman spoke up.

"Who's behind it?" Bullock was playing with keys that had a penguins face on it spoke up "The driver ain't talking but I got some leads, can't say anything definite right now." Batman took the keys before handing them back. "We'll get back to you."

_Later, Beak's Bric-A-Brac._

"So.. Penguin owns this place?" Robin asked jumping out of the Batmobile as Naruto parked beside them. "Along with Duquesne, and Thorne." Batman replied looking at the building. "What do they make here?" Robin asked as Batman looked to him. "Toys decorations.. Weapons of mass destruction." They suddenly heard a gun shot before running to the roof, and saw Batwoman fighting a group of men.

They dropped down, and helped her fight them. "You shouldn't be here." Batwoman said as Batman looked to her after hitting one guy away. "I could say the same to you." She shook her head before saying she set a bomb on the bottom floor in the weapons room. Naruto looked down, turned on his glasses', and saw a bomb near some gas containers.

"Crap she did!" He yelled as the bomb went off, and fire came up through an elevator. "Where is she!" Robin asked as the ceiling came down on them. Up there." Batman said pointing to a window. They shot their grapple guns up as Naruto shot a Hirishin (Flying Thunder God) arrow up, and flashed towards its location. They went to the next building, and watched as fire came out of the windows.

"They were making arms for Kasnia..." They looked back to see Batwoman jumping down to them. "Something I'm sure the State Department would frown upon. This was their weapons plant." She explained looking at the building as it exploded. "Hard to prove that now." Batman said narrowing his eyes.

"Doesn't matter, they were done here.. But I've just begun." Naruto crossed his arms before speaking up. "Ok.. But we could have arrested them with evidence on any computer in that building." She walked away as Batman stopped her. "Wait who are you? Why are you doing this?" She roughly removed his hand before looking at him.

"You're the great detective.. You figure it out." She attacked him with a series of punches before landing a kick on him, and jumped off the building, and on her glider. Batman followed after her as Naruto sighed. "Well.. I guess I'll follow him when he lands." After a moment, Batman called him. "Yeah.. Really? You need my help to follow her? Ok."

Next Morning.

Naruto groaned as he laid down on a rooftop ledge after five… long… hours of watching Kathy shop. "Man, and I thought Kara, and Barbara could shop.. but this is ridiculous." Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He picked it up, and looked to the screen. '_Barbara G._'He looked down sadly before hitting '_Ignore_'. After a moment, it vibrated again. "Come on Barbara I'm not ready to ta.." He stopped as he saw '_Kara K._'

He hits the answer button, and brought the phone up. "Hello dear.." He stopped as she yelled at him. "_DON'T 'DEAR' ME! BARBARA JUST CALLED ME, AND SAID YOU'RE IGNORING HER!_" Naruto jerked back, and fell off the ledge. He grabbed it, and got back up. "Look.. I found out something when I traveled to the future about us, and I've been trying to think of a way to tell her."

"_What information could do this.._" She stopped as Naruto sighed. "She had a miscarriage when she was pregnant with our first child.. It caused us to break up after a few years." After telling everything, Bruce spoke up through their earpiece. "_I got roped in to staying with Kathy.. You can go._"

_Later, Batcave._

Naruto watched as Bruce went through pictures of Kathy in multiple events. "Busy isn't she?" Alfred asked walking down with clothes. "She could be Batwoman.. Everything in these pictures says she has the strengths." Naruto said before seeing Bruce look intently at the pictures. "Reminds me of Andrea.." He said as Bruce stiffened, and Naruto walked away as Tim was target practicing.

"Who?" Naruto sighed before glancing towards Bruce for a moment. "Back when Bruce was in college, he was finishing up his plans of becoming Batman.. He truly fell in love with a woman.. and vice versa.. Who like Kathy had a father who was involved in crime.. They eventually gotten engaged after dating for so long, and Bruce decided to abandon his plans of becoming a vigilante.. But her father got in trouble with the mob.. He was forced to leave the country, and forced her to break up with him."

Before he could say anything, they heard an angry female speak up. "NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Naruto flinched before looking back to see an angry Barbara standing at the top of the stairs leading out. She stomped down as Naruto started to sweat. "I'm a patient woman.. But I'm tired of you avoiding me! You're taking me out tonight no exception am I clear?" She asked as she got closed to him.

"Y.. Yes honey." She nodded before turning around, and walk past a scared looking Tim. "Hello Tim." She said walking out before Naruto followed. "I.. Seen him face Aliens.. Darkseid.. And even Joker.. I've never seen him that scared." Tim said as Bruce picked up a gold locket, and opened it for a second. "Wait until you tick off your girlfriend Tim."

_Later, Iceberg Lounge._

Naruto in his suit was dancing with Barbara in a black dress as Cheri sings 'Becha Never'. "Naruto.." Naruto looked to Barbara as she was looking down. "Why?" Naruto looked confused at her for a moment. "Why what?" He asked as she looked up to him. "Why are you distancing yourself from me?" Naruto sighed as the song stopped.

They walked to their table, and Naruto saw Bruce with Kathy in a white dress, and shoulder length gloves. "Look.. I been trying to tell you something, and I couldn't find a way to tell you." She looked down, having her hair shadow her eyes. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" Naruto looked shocked at that.

"What.. No.. Barbara.. No I'm not, I love you It's just.. I have some information about us I need to tell yo.." He stopped as Batwoman came through the wall. Eyes widening, Naruto look back, and saw Kathy near the bathroom. "Damn I thought she was Batwoman." He said before looking to Barbara. "Want to help? Or are there too many cameras for you to change?"

"I... Forgot to bring my costume." She said as Naruto took off behind a tossed table. He came out in his costume, and saw Penguin attack Batwoman, before jumping over, and knocked him out. He took care of several men that attacked him as Batwoman left. Batman dropped down, and looked to see Kathy before his eyes widened.

_Later, Subway._

Sonia waited by a support before taking out a batterang. "Souvenir?" She looked to see Batman, and Naruto walk out of the shadows. "I found it at the Iceberg Lounge. Can you sign it? Make it a collectors item." She said as Batman took it, and puts it in his belt. "What did you find out?"

"Only that Kathy Duquesne can't be Batwoman." Batman gave her a small metal wire. "I found it in the Penguins office. . I think Batwoman used it on him.. I kept a piece." He explained handing it to her. "You know taking evidence from the scene of a crime is..." She stopped as they stared at her.

"Probably won't lose you any sleep." She finished pocketing the metal. Kage and Batman started walking away before Sonia spoke up. "Wait.. You saved my life once." She went on to explain how Batman saved her nine years ago from arsonists under Rupert Thorne. "It's why I became a cop.. I just wanted you to know." She said as a train went by making her look at it.

When she looked back, she saw they were both gone.

_Abandoned Factory._

Batwoman dropped down inside a window, and saw Penguin, Duquesne, and Rupert talking to Copperhead, and a tall muscular man lifting a big weight. He's wearing a sleeveless body suit, and a mask with a tube connected to a device on his arm. They talked about him them helping against her, and the others heroes before talking about using a cruise ship to do their trade in International waters.

She ducked out, and flew a few miles away. She pressed a button on her flyer, and flew down into an open drainage. She flew inside a tunnel and stopped where a bunch of equipment is set up. "I've got everything.. Where it's happening, Bane and Copperhead's agenda." She stopped as Rocky walked out of the shadows.

"He knows." She said as Batwoman looked to her as she explained Batman, and Naruto paid her a visit. "I told you we should've created a new identity, and not spun it off of Batman." She finished as another voice spoke up. "She's right." They looked to see Kathy walking out of the shadows. "Look how fast he caught on to me."

"So.. He thought it was you two days ago.. Tomorrow, we'll make him think it's someone else." Batwoman said as they walked closer. "Trust me if he really had any idea what's going on.." She continued taking her mask off reviling Sonia. "I would know." She explained they're leaving tonight before changing out of her costume as Kathy got in another one.

_Later, G.C.P.D. Rooftop._

Sonia was watching the ship passed in the river as Naruto, and Batman dropped down. "Batman, Kage?" She asked as Batman walked up. "You know Kathy Duquesne.. You both took art classes together.. She sketched your face.. It was years ago but it's you." He threw a sketchbook down showing Sonia with long hair standing beside another woman.

"You also know Rocky Belintine.. Roommates at the same University." She looked up to him, and raised an eyebrow. "Busy bat." She said as Naruto walked up. "You three had a bone to pick with either Penguin, or Rupert.. So Kathy paid for your equipment, and you take turns to keep suspicion off of each other."

Before anything else can be said, Sonia's phone rung, and she answered. Naruto discreetly turned his glasses' on, and heard Rocky on the other end. "_There's no distress call, and Kathy's not answering her radio.. I think she's in trouble._" Sonia turned around, and looked to them sadly.

_Later, Cruise Ship._

Batman, and Naruto looked inside to see Kathy unmasked with the others interrogating her as Bane held her father. "Oh man Copperhead really? Why do I attract the dangerous women?" Naruto asked before taking three arrows, and shot them down. They exploded in a flash of light and smoke, having Batman drop down, and take Kathy out as everyone but Naruto and Copperhead ran out.

"Hello handsome." She said as her tongue slithered out. Naruto shuddered before getting in to a stance. He ran towards her, and kicked her in the stomach. She jumped back, jumped over Naruto, turned around, and dropped kicked him in to a box. He got out, threw a punch at her, and she wrap her arms around his neck.

"Now, now.. Be a good boy, and I'll reward you." She whispered in his ear, and started squeezing. He tried getting out only for her to pull his arm away, and twist it. Suddenly, an explosion hits them sending them flying back in to the wall. Naruto got up, and saw Copperhead was unconscious. He sighed before picking her up, and jumped across the room as more explosions went off.

As he got to the upper deck, he felt the boat stop, and pieces of it to fall. "AAAHHH!" He saw Bane fall down through a hole as fire came up to them. "Crap what else can go wrong?" He asked before seeing Rocky in her costume without a mask on, fly towards him on her Batflyer.

_G.C.P.D. The Next Day._

Sonia was packing up her desk as two shadows came over her. "For what it's worth.." She looked up to see Naruto, and Batman at her desk. "The city's losing a damn good cop." She sighed as she puts some books down. "Condoning vigilantes is one thing.. Gordon draws the line at employing them. I'm just lucky the D.A.s looking away."

"Someday you're going to have to tell me how you do it.. Keep from crossing that line.. When I put on that mask I never saw it, all I see is just one big blur." She said crossing her arms as they stared at her. "Maybe we don't take it as personally as you." She deadpanned at Batman before speaking. "I doubt that." she said putting her badge away.

"What are you going to do now?" Naruto asked crossing his arms. "Don't know.. Somewhere where capes, and masks aren't in fashion. Don't tell me you dropped by to wish me luck." Batman shook his head, and handed her an envelope. "No.. Evidence proving Dr. Balintine's fiancé innocence. I thought it would be better if it came from you."

"Thank you.. I don't know how.." She trailed off seeing only Naruto standing in front of her. "What?" She asked as he smiled. "I've got a proposition for you.. Want to help out the League? At least until we can make you a member.." She looked to him in shock. "I would of also asked the others but Rocky only wanted her fiancé free, and Kathy wanted vengeance for her mother.."

"I know you did for your parents store but I doubt another force will hire you because I know Bullock will tell your identity to them out of spite since he's not a fan of Batman. What do you say?" Sonia looked down for a moment before looking up. "Ok.. On one condition.. I become your partner." Naruto shrugged. "Ok I always wanted a sidekick.."

"No partner.. I kind of want to keep the costume." Sonia said crossing her arms. "Yeah like I side 'sidekick'." her eyebrow twitches before huffing. "How is it someone like you got a girlfriend let alone four?" He grinned at her before replying. "I'm drop dead sexy." She snorted at him as she picked up her box. "I doubt tha.." She stopped as he picked up a remote, pressed a button, and the cameras shut down before lifting his hood, and took off his glasses'

"You're not bad looking." She said walking past him. "I've got an apartment close to here I use for when I help Batman.. I'll meet you there." He said before fixing his hood, and walked out with her giving her a piece of paper. "Oh.. But the way.. Kathy drew a woman beside you who looks really familiar.. Do you know her?"

"Yes.. She's Andrea Beaumont.. She taught me how to fight." She answering making Naruto freeze, and look to her.

_Barbara's Apartment._

Naruto flashed in to see Barbara watching T.V. "Barbara." She looked back to him as he took off his coat. "I've got to tell you something." Sitting down, he told her about their future he learned from when he traveled with Static. "A.. Miscarriage?" She asked holding her stomach. He nodded. "Yes.. We broke up five years later, and you married someone named Sam Young."

"Really? Not Dick?" She asked as he shrugged. "I know you three had a falling out with Bruce.. Maybe you drifted apart with him, and Tim also." He sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I know you stop a mugging several weeks after you get pregnant.. Just throw down a Hirishin (Flying Thunder God) Kunai when you come up to one, and I'll help."

_A Few Days Later, With Bruce._

"So.. We're breaking up?" Kathy asked as Bruce looked down. "Yes.. But not because of you being Batwoman.. you just remind me of my ex-fiancé. Right down to having your father on the wrong side of the law." Bruce replied before Kathy leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Ok.. I understand." She said before walking in her building.

Bruce sighed before looking at the setting sun.

_Gotham Cemetery._

A woman in a black dress was looking at a tombstone before sighing. "I'm sorry I haven't been by to talk Mom.. I just got in to town after leaving for a while." The woman said cleaning the grass off the stone showing '_Victoria Beaumont._' as the wind blew the woman's long brown hair.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of many mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Ok.. I haven't started Naruto On Board yet.. I'm fighting a cold at the moment that's keeping me up through the night, and it's keeping me from focusing on the O.C. arc so I'll be focusing on my other stories until I get over it.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	22. Chapter XXII: Hearts, And Minds

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update no time on the computer these past three weeks.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXII: Hearts And Minds.<strong>

**Last Time.**

"_You're not bad looking." She said walking past him. "I've got an apartment close to here I use for when I help Batman.. I'll meet you there." He said before fixing his hood, and walked out with her giving her a piece of paper. "Oh.. But the way.. Kathy drew a woman beside you who looks really familiar.. Do you know her?"_

_"Yes.. She's Andrea Beaumont.. She taught me how to fight." She answering making Naruto freeze, and look to her._

_Barbara's Apartment._

_Naruto flashed in to see Barbara watching T.V. "Barbara." She looked back to him as he took off his coat. "I've got to tell you something." Sitting down, he told her about their future he learned from when he traveled with Static. "A.. Miscarriage?" She asked holding her stomach. He nodded. "Yes.. We broke up five years later, and you married someone named Sam Young."_

_"Really? Not Dick?" She asked as he shrugged. "I know you three had a falling out with Bruce.. Maybe you drifted apart with him, and Tim also." He sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I know you stop a mugging several weeks after you get pregnant.. Just throw down a Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) Kunai when you come up to one, and I'll help."_

_A Few Days Later, With Bruce._

_"So.. We're breaking up?" Kathy asked as Bruce looked down. "Yes.. But not because of you being Batwoman.. you just remind me of my ex-fiancé. Right down to having your father on the wrong side of the law." Bruce replied before Kathy leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Ok.. I understand." She said before walking in her building._

_Bruce sighed before looking at the setting sun._

_Gotham Cemetery._

_A woman in a black dress was looking at a tombstone before sighing. "I'm sorry I haven't been by to talk Mom.. I just got in to town after leaving for a while." The woman said cleaning the grass off the stone showing 'Victoria Beaumont.' as the wind blew the woman's long brown hair._

**Now.**

_Metropolis Noon, Naruto._(**1**.)

Naruto, in his costume, walked to a crime scene in an ally way as the police was outside. He looked down at a tarp covering a person, and a burn mark on the ground, and walls. "The fire damage will make it harder identifying the evidence..." He said before scanning the hand of the man. An info box came up on his lens going through records of fingerprints before stopping on one.

"Records say he's Alex Cane.. An arms dealer that works for some big time villains... Died of a gunshot wound to the heart.. The fire must have been made to destroyed evidence.. Either he ripped someone off, or we have a vigilante on our hands." He looked in front of Alex's feet, and saw a blood spot.

Once scanning it, he saw a hologram get shot by another at the end of the ally way, and fall on Alex's spot. "D.N.A. says the killer fired from close ranged, this suggest the two knew each other." He said before scanning the middle of one of the fire marks. A hologram of a fire came up. "Interesting.. This indicates the victim started the fire, an incendiary grenade perhaps?"

"The killer must have found a way out since they were at the dead end." He looked up, and rewinds a little showing a hologram jumping up, and climbing the windows before jumping up to a ladder, and stumbling. Naruto walked over, and saw the ladder on the ground. He scanned it, and found fingerprints on it before putting his hand to his ear.

"Oracle.." (**2**.) After a second, he heard Sonia's voice. "_Yes?_" He looked to Alex before continuing. "I need a location of one Kang Lou.. He's a suspect in a murder investigation." After a moment, she replied. "_He's a couple of miles from your position at a bar._" Naruto ran up the walls, and jumped across the rooftops before landing in front of the bar.

Walking in, he saw several people eating at tables, and the bar. The people stopped eating as Naruto walked up to a man that's talking to his friends. "Kang Lou?" Kang looked up to him, and raised an eyebrow. "You're under arrest for the murder of one Alex Crane." Kang stood up, and walked to him.

He threw a punch that Naruto grabbed before punching him knocking him in to a table. Naruto picked him up, and puts and punched the table cracking it. "Why did you kill him?" He asked as Kang talked. "I just wanted his business.." Naruto knocked him out before putting a hand to his ear. "Oracle, let the police know I have Kang Lou."

_A Few Days Later, The Watchtower._

Naruto with his hood down walked in to the monitors and heard Hawkgirl arguing with Green Lantern over a monitor about fixing the Watchtower. Flash walked in reading a comic, and eating a banana before looking up. "Do I have to send you two to your rooms without dinner? I swear I'm living with two bickering siblings." Flash said making them stop. "That's better."

Suddenly, an alarm sounded off as a picture of something falling to Earth came up on the monitor. "We've got something coming to Earth." Hawkgirl said typing on the keyboard. "Meteor?" Green Lantern asked as she shook her head. "No.. There's a life sign.. Incursion maybe?" Naruto pulled his hood up and walked to the hanger. "I'll get the Javelin."

_Desert, Earth._

Naruto, Hawkgirl, Flash, and Martian Manhunter flew down to a crater were Green Lantern flew down to a wounded Kilowog. As they walked out, Kilowog looked up to them. "They got her John... They got Kat." He said with a groan before falling unconscious. "Who got her?! Kilowog?!" Green Lantern shook him before setting him down, and looked to the others.

"Take care of him!" He yelled before flying in to the sky. Soon Flash couldn't help but say what was on everyone's mind. "What just happened?"

_Medical Center, Watchtower._

J'onn worked on Kilowog as the others looked on. "Good thing we have a Martian carrying our M.O." Flash said as J'onn looked to him for a second. "Kilowog's biology is similar to my own." Hawkgirl glanced up to him before speaking. "And how much of this is guess work?" J'onn picked up a syringe before answering. "I'd rather not say."

He puts the syringe in Kilowog's arm having him wake up with a groan. Later, as J'onn was working on the last of Kilowog's injuries, He soon explained about how he, and a few other Lanterns were sent to stop Despero, the leader of a cult named 'The Legion Of The Third Eye' from taking over a planet. And how one Lantern; Katma Tui, John's teacher, and lover was captured.

"He was teacher's Pet? Good going G.L." Flash said as Hawkgirl rolled her eyes. Later, after getting dressed Kilowog stood as the others came back. "We can't raise John on his com-link." J'onn said as Kilowog nodded. "No surprise.. He's probably at the fringe of the galaxy by now. Crummy place for Katma to get stuck in." Naruto walked over, and crossed his arms. " Is there any way you could take us there? Or at least track him?"

"Yeah, but my ring's running low. I need my Green Lantern Battery." Flash looked down in thought for a moment before looking to Kilowog. "Doesn't John have one that you could use?" Realization dawned on Kilowog who slapped Flash on the back making him stumble. "Good thinking Poozer. Know where he keeps it?"

"Well.. Good place to start will be his apartment." Naruto said before walking out with Flash, and Kilowog following after him.

_With Green Lantern._

"Not a good sign." He said looking at a destroyed Green Lantern ship. "Must have been some heavy weapons to take out a G-5 cruiser." He looked down at the nearest planter, and aimed his ring at it. "Come on Kat." He said scanning around until he felt a pulse. "Gotcha." As he landed, he saw a town with purple aliens walking around a marketplace before seeing two in armor with a triangle with an eye inside chase another.

When he caught up, he saw them about to kill the other alien with purple flames on their spears before capturing them in balls. "Can't we all just get along?" He asked before knocking them out causing the crowed to move away from him. "Good going John." He said before flying away to find Katma.

Later, after disguising himself, John found where Katma ring is. "Can I help you?" He turned to see an alien holding a mace. "No I'm good." The alien held up his mace, and glared as Green Lantern sighed. "I'm here on business from Despero.. Take it up with him." Green Lantern replied having the alien run off.

He went in a small house, and found Katma's ring under her pillow. As he puts it on his left hand, he was suddenly zapped by two of Despero's guards.

_John's Apartment; Kilowog, Flash, And Naruto._

"Well.. John's a neat freak." Flash said looking at the clean apartment. Kilowog looked around with his ring before glancing to the others. "I'll find the Lantern.. This will only take a second." Flash nodded before dashing over to the fridge. "I don't think it'll be in there." Kilowog said as Flash picked a chicken leg, and took a bite out of it.

"I'm not looking for the Lantern.. You're not the only one that needs to re-charge." He closed the door, and opened the freezer. "I knew Johnny had a kink in his armor." He pulled out a carton of berry-flavored ice cream, and looked to Kilowog. Kilowog picked it up, and ate it. "Tasty." Naruto blinked before turning around and looked around the room.

As Naruto was looking around the room, he heard Flash speak up. "Old Yeller.. A classic." Naruto saw Kilowog eat the V.H.S. and blink. "Wasn't that movie like forty, fifty years old? Do they even still sell them anymore?" Flash looked over to him as He continued. "And wasn't that John's favorite movie? One given to him by his father?"

Flash blinked again before chuckling nervously. "I'm sure he'll forgive me." Naruto shrugged before going back to searching. "Good lord." Naruto turned around to see Flash being beaten by… An old woman with a broom. "A little help here!" Naruto held in his laughter as he spoke up. "Sorry Flash.. She has a broom.. I can't go up against that." Kilowog found the Lantern, and ran out the room with the others following. "And don't come back!"

_Green Lantern._

Green Lantern groaned as he was dropped in front of an alien with a third eye, black goatee, and a few female aliens in brass bikinis around him. "Despero I presume?" He asked as the other aliens in the room chanted his name. "And a back-up group too?" Despero smiled at him before speaking. "The Guardians would be wise to step aside.. A new order is coming."

He went on to talk about how he was an outcast for his third eyes, and one day in the desert found the Flame of Pitar. And how it chose him to spread its message. "Really?" Green Lantern asked as Despero pointed towards a giant door, which opened, and showed a purple flame. "So you built a bon fire." Despero chuckled before looking to the fire. "You are skeptic.. So were others."

Despero attacked him by shooting a beam out of his third eye as Green Lantern countered but was overpowered. He kicked him to a female alien with orange skin, black hair, and black lipstick. "Priestess.. Throw him in the flame." Green Lantern's eyes widen at her. "Kat?" Kat dragged him over, and threw him in to the flame.

_Unknown Location._

Green Lantern screamed as he fell down from a transporter. "Welcome." He looked up to see the alien he talked to earlier, and another with a bandanna. "To the resistance." Green Lantern face-palmed as he sighed. "I should have guessed that... There's always a resistance." The alien went on to explain how they transported him before a female voice spoke up.

"It's the best I could do on that short time." Green Lantern turned back to see Katma walking over. "Kat." As he got to her, she punched him having him trip over a pipe. "Nice to see you to Kat." She glared at him for a moment before putting her right foot on the pipe. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Its nice to see you too… I thought you were in trouble." He replied rubbing his jaw. "And when have you ever known me to be in trouble?" John got up, and stared at her. "I was obviously mistaken." He said before picking her ring off his finger, and gave it back to her. "Here... This isn't something you leave lying around."

"It is when you're undercover." Kat said putting the ring in her bikini bottom. She sighed before going into detail of loosing several Lanterns fighting Despero, having to pretend to be a recently converted follower for the resistance and what she's learned so far about his plan.

_Later; Naruto, Flash, Hawkgirl, Kilowog, and Martian Manhunter._

Naruto ran across the rooftops shooting arrows down, and having them explode on Despero's followers as the others attacked on the ground. Naruto jumped high in the air, and shot three arrows down before landing beside Hawkgirl. She lifted her mace, and attacked one of the tanks that rolled to them as Naruto went through hand signs. He flipped the tanks over as Kilowog, and the others came down to him.

Later J'onn was reading the hieroglyphics for the Aliens about the 'Flame of Pitar', how Despero uses it, and having a way of possibly destroying it. "I can make a carbon bomb." Kilowog stated getting the others to look at him. "What? That was my major before joining the Corps." He said as Naruto walked up. "You know... This Despero reminds me of several ninjas I faced in my world."

Naruto crossed his arms remembering Nagato before beating him, the stories he heard of Hanzo, and Danzo. He sighed before leaving to check on John. When he got to the room, John stormed out as Katma sighed in frustration. "Impatient?" Naruto asked as she nodded. "Let me talk to him.. I was in a similar predicament with having to go to a teacher after I was 'promoted' of sorts, but still needed his help."

"Hell I even went to a teacher that wasn't mine when I was learning how to cut a leaf in two using only my chakra." He said turning around, and found John. "Listen John... You need to go back in there... I know you think the basics of the Ring training doesn't apply anymore but you need to continue practicing the basic principles.."

"Even the strongest can be beaten by the weakest attack if they underestimate their opponent." He finished as John looked down in thought. As the he left, Naruto started meditating before Hawkgirl walked up to him.

"You trying to get into that nature mode of yours?" She asked as he looked up. "Sage Mode and yes... Want to sit in my lap.. That would help." She huffed before crossing her arms. "Why would I? I'm not with you." He smiled before replying. "Because I'm irresistible." She bent down, and smirked. "I could do better.."

"So you have thought about it? I always thought you had someone back home." She looked away with a sad look. Naruto was about to apologize on that remark and say something until the wall broke down showing Despero's army covered in purple flame. "Crap." Naruto cursed before going through hand signs. He hits the ground creating a dome over him to continue gathering energy.

The dome shook as Naruto felt the energy of the flame. "_That's weird.. It feels tainted.. Like it wasn't evil before._" He thought as orange pigmentation came around his eyes. "_A little harder than back on Earth.. but this little will do._" He broke the dome before picking up several Hiraishin. (Flying Thunder God.) Kunai, and threw them at the army.

Naruto attacked every solider as he flashed in between the kunai before seeing Katma create a wall of rubble to allow J'onn, Flash, and Kilowog time to finish the bomb. He turned his attention to the army as Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, and Katma flew outside to another group.

_Later._

Naruto jumped through the window to see Katma covered in the Flame of Pitar standing in front of a tied up Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl as Despero used his third eye on Hawkgirl. Naruto dashed forward, and kicked him away sending him flying in to the wall. Naruto dashed to him, and punched him before jumping back as the Flame of Pitar covered him.

"You bastard." Naruto said before red chakra started covering him. "Let's see how good you are when you can't use that third eye." Naruto grabbed him, and burned his third eye causing him to scream. Naruto looked over his shoulder, and saw Green Lantern fighting a mind-controlled Katma.

Green Lantern created a shield as Katma threw a punch at him. "Try to knock her out or cuff her!" Naruto yelled before punching Despero up in the air, grab his feet, and slam him down to the ground. Green Lantern created a large cuff that caught Katma from the neck down. Suddenly, her flame went away as a large thorn-covered root wrapped around Despero and dragged him down into the ground.

_Morning._

Naruto looked out to the new foliage covering the planet before touching a tree. "_It doesn't feel tainted anymore._" He thought before walking back to the others, and look to Katma. "Say... Do you have anymore brass bikinis?" She looked to him for a moment before answering. "Yeah.. But like I told John.. You'd look horrible." Naruto looked green for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"First of all ew.. Second of all I meant to give to my girl... Ow!" Naruto stopped as Hawkgirl reached up, and twisted his ear. "Hey come on I would've given you one too.. Ow!" She twisted it harder as she dragged him to John who created a bubble, and took them in the air. "Oh yeah, almost forgot John... Flash destroyed your only copy of Old Yeller." Naruto stated as John glared at Flash whom was sweating bullets by now.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1 Arkham Origins side mission I used as a backdrop.**

**2. Gave her Oracle since Barbara never became Oracle in DCAU.. I'll only use that to let things cool down since reading up on her/the movie it said she/they didn't care if anyone died/got hurt so going with that She'll be like that for a few chapters except for the next one to help put with the episode/chapter everyone's been waiting for.. A Better World.**

**But I promise you won't see my changes coming/guess them.**

**Poll: Mei: 121., and Anko :102. Poll will stay up until next chapter sop vote.**

**Ok Naruto's Manga ended on Monday (10th.) I noticed a few writers aking themselves if they want t continue their Naruto, and Naruto x-over stories because of that.**

**Me? I'm still going to write Naruto stories.. Just letting you know since Naruto is married for the last chapter (700.) I'll just have him come to the show/world before the war, or before he loses his right arm. (Unless he goes to a universe where they can give him a prosthetic arm.) because I would have trouble having him with someone if I have him come to the world, and he's already going out/married.**

**Ok Next is Hero Rising.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	23. Chapter XXIII: A Better World

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXIII: A Better World.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"You Bastard." Naruto said before red chakra started covering him. "Let's see how good you are when you can't use that third eye." Naruto grabbed him, and burned his third eye causing him to scream. Naruto looked over his shoulder, and saw Green Lantern fighting a mind-controlled Katma._

_Green Lantern created a shield as Katma threw a punch at him. "Try to knock her out or cuff her!" Naruto yelled before punching Despero up in the air, grab his feet, and slam him down to the ground. Green Lantern created a large cuff that caught Katma from the neck down. Suddenly, her flame went away as a thorned root wrapped around Despero and dragged him down into the ground._

_Morning._

_Naruto looked out to the new foliage covering the planet before touching a tree. "It doesn't feel tainted anymore." He thought before walking back to the others, and look to Katma. "Say... Do you have anymore brass bikinis?" She looked to him for a moment before answering. "Yeah.. But like I told John.. You'd look horrible." Naruto looked green for a moment before taking a deep breath._

_"First of all ew.. Second of all I meant to give to my girl... Ow!" Naruto stopped as Hawkgirl reached up, and twisted his ear. "Hey come on I would've given you one too.. Ow!" She twisted it harder as she dragged him to John who created a bubble, and took them in the air. "Oh John... Flash destroyed your copy of Old Yeller." Naruto stated as John narrowed his eyes._

**Now.**

_Just Outside of Dakota, Gold Reserves. _(**1**.)

The police shot at Green Lantern, who's floating in the air with a bubble shield around him. He created several ordinary objects to push them away, and attack several helicopters that flew to him. He flew inside, and several moments later, a green light went up in the sky. The police stared as Green Lantern went up in the air with the gold.

One took aim at him but brought his gun down. "What are you doing?" Another asked him as he took his hat off. "That's the Green Lantern.. Nothing can stop him." The Officer replied as Green Lantern disappeared in the sky.

_Next Morning; Smallville, Naruto's House._

Naruto was sitting on the couch watching TV as Barb. had her head on his lap. "So.. How's getting in to archeology Barb?" Naruto asked as she started purring as he ran his hand through her hair. "Better than I thought for an ex-con." He smiled before leaning down, and gave her a kiss. Suddenly Hunter ran in, and laid down in front of them as Diana walked in, hair in a bun, glasses', and a blue business dress.

He smiled at her as she walked over behind the couch. "Still working on getting a seat for the U.N.?" She leaned down to give him a kiss, and smiled wearily. "Yeah.. It would be easier if I could talk to mother." He reached up, and caressed her cheek. "Don't worry.. She'll come around, eventually." He replied before the news came on.

"_Breaking News.. The Green Lantern of the Justice League has just robbed the Gold Reserves outside of Dakota._" Naruto suddenly jolted up having Barb. fall to the floor. "Ow." She said rubbing her head. "Something's up.. I'm heading to Dakota.. If anyone asks where I went just tell them I went to get pictures for the Daily Planet."

Naruto said walking in to his office, and getting dressed in his costume. He walked out, pets Hunter as he left to the backdoor, went in to the garage, and sped out on his motorcycle.

_An Hour Later; Dakota, Hawkins Residence._

Virgil in an orange long-sleeved shirt with a black '5' on each sleeve, jeans, and boots was eating breakfast with his dad, and sister. "This is pure garbage." Virgil said looking at a newspaper as he took a bite of his eggs. "I hope you're not talking about my cooking." His father said sitting down with a plate.

"No this." Virgil replied throwing the paper to him. "It says Green Lantern's a criminal." Virgil scoffed, and got up. "I don't buy it." His sister looked to him for a second. "Don't be naïve.. Just because the Green Lantern is one of your heroes.." Virgil rolled his eyes as he picked up some books by the table. "You believe everything the paper tells you? He's a first class act all the way."

Later, Static and Gear were patrolling, and talking about the recent news with Green Lantern. "Maybe he has trouble paying his Justice League dues?" Gear asked shrugging his shoulders before hearing another voice. "We don't have dues." They looked to see Naruto jump down on the building beside them. "In fact, a couple of members don't have jobs."

"Kage? What are you doing here?" Gear asked as Naruto crossed his arms. "I'm here about Green Lantern.. I think something fishy is up here." Naruto replied before they heard an explosion. Looking back, they saw a faint green glow with smoke coming up from the street. When they got to it, they saw Green Lantern stealing computer chips.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Static asked as Naruto pulled his bow out.. "Wait a minute... Why am I sensing.. Fear on you? And why is the marker I placed on you about a mile away?" Naruto asked before quickly pulling an arrow out. "Guys that's not G.L.!" Naruto shot his arrow having Green Lantern create a bubble before forming a boxing glove, and hits Naruto through a building.

_A Few Minutes Later._

Naruto groaned pushing the rubble off him before feeling Green Lanterns marker a few blocks away. Flashing to it, he saw a red-skinned man with black hair, moustache, and pointed ears in a yellow, and black version of the Green Lantern Corps. outfit standing over Green Lantern in a junkyard.

He quickly formed a Rasengan (Spriraling Sphere), and hit the man in the chest having him hit a car. "You ok G.L?" Naruto asked seeing tear in his costume, and a five o'clock shadow. "Fine Kage.. This is my fight." He replied before being blinded by a light, and seeing the man was gone. Naruto helped Green Lantern up. "Ok let's go somewhere safe.. I put a Hiraishen (Flying Thunder God) at Static's hideout."

_Abandoned Gas Station._

"So.. Who was that, and how did this happened?" Naruto asked as Green Lantern sighed, and explained. "It happened a few days ago.. I got a distress call about an Astronaut needing help." Static, and Gear came in as Naruto motioned for them to sit down. "Everyone else was on a mission so I went alone.. The Pilot was the only one alive."

"My ring was low on power so I said my Oath, and call for my Lantern for a recharge.. But it was Sinestro who wanted my Power Source, he knocked me out, and stole it. Now he's doing everything he can to ruin my reputation." He finished as Naruto looked to Static. "Why?" Static asked as Green Lantern sighed. "He hates us Green Lantern.. He used to be one of us until he got power-hungry. He even enslaved his home planet until a team of Green Lanterns, and I took him down.."

"I still have no idea were he got a Yellow Power Ring." Green Lantern finished as Naruto looked down in thought. "I got an idea." Naruto said looking up, and smiled a little. Later, Sinestro floated down, and saw Naruto standing at the pumps. "Well, well.. Johnny send his.." He stopped as a light green beam hits him knocking him through a fence, and in to a pile of tires. Green Lantern flew over, and Sinestro attacked by creating a big hand. Green Lantern formed a ball, and overwhelmed Sinestro having him fly over to the street.

"I'm sorry Johnny, but you've got more things to do." Sinestro said transforming in to him, and attacked a billboard. "We got it!" Static said as he, and Gear flew over, and stopped the billboard from falling. Green Lantern collected debris, and threw it at Sinestro, and hits him in to a container. Green Lantern welded the door shut as the others came over.

Suddenly, Sinestro blew out, and attacked Green Lantern, who did the same. Suddenly, Sinestro's power dwindled. "Looks like your power's going out." Green Lantern said as Sinestro smirked. "We're still evenly matched." Green Lantern smirked himself before Static came over, and powered his ring. Green Lantern yelled as he hits Sinestro, and used wires from the ground, and tied him up.

Green Lantern walked over, and pulled Sinestro's ring off his hand, and took the power from it having it change to a yellow ring. "In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil might, fear my power, Green Lanterns light." Green Lantern said as a green lantern came out, and recharged his ring.

His costume repaired itself, and his five o'clock shadow was shaved off. "Whoa.. We really need an oath." Gear said as Naruto looked up, and saw something. "Well I'll be going now.. I'll see you guys later." Naruto said before jumping up the building beside him. When he got to the top, he saw a teenaged girl with bird like appearance with dark orange hair, purple sleeveless top, and pants sitting on a gargoyle.

"Terisa?" He asked making her stiffen. "How do you know my name?" She asked getting ready for a fight. "I'm not here to fight.. I'm here to offer you a.. Job if you will." He explained getting her to raise an eyebrow. "What kind of job?" She asked waking off the gargoyle. "Just as a spy for me.. You can even stay here in Dakota if you want?"

"You would want a freak like.." She stopped as Naruto raised his hand. "Don't say that.. You're not a freak.. Beside.. there's a Doctor who's working on a cure for the Bang Babies.. And there's a Doctor that was able to cure Cheetah." He said lifting his hand for a shake. "I... Don't know..." She said making him look to her. "Its okay... I'll let you think about it."

"Why do you want me?" She asked as he shrugged. "I see someone who wants to change, and be a better person.." He said walking to the ledge. "When you think of an answer.. Throw this." He said throwing a Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) Kunai down before jumping off the ledge having her pick it up, and fly away.

_Lords Universe, Unknown Location._ (**2**.)

A man wearing a black unitard, with black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. The chest area of his uniform is colored in a lighter grey with a black utility belt, and a black mask with sunglasses' lens for eyes was sitting in front of a monitor watching Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl fight criminals. (A/N: The suit is Nightwing's attire from Young Justice without the bird, and the lens on the mask is from the first Amazing Spider-Man movie.)

Wonder Woman has short hair without her tiara, and wearing a red full body suit that's black around the shoulders with two big gold 'W's covering her chest. Hawkgirl is wearing a slim gold helmet with a dark red full body suit with a hawk's head on the chest. His head dropped as he watch them brutally beat several petty criminals as Gear now wearing a full black colored suit and a helmet with a blue visor covering his face.

"Sir.. I know it must be hard watching the women you love.."

_Crack!_

Gear stopped as the man brought his fists down on the desk cracking it. "The women I loved died the day they decided to side with Superman, and rule with fear." The man said before his right arm started twitching, and his hand kept forming, and un-forming a fist. "Sir.. You should get that checked out." Gear said as the man sighed. "Yeah... And don't call me sir while we're in the hideout."

The man got up, and walked through the underground cave, and passed a display with a costume. He looked to see a red short sleeved trench coat with black flames on the bottom, and sleeves, Kevlar vest, black pants, recurve bow, blue lenses sunglasses', and a quiver on a self. He reached up with his left hand, and removed his mask showing Naruto with a scar going from the left side of his forehead diagonally down to the right side of his chin. (**3**.)

His right arm twitched again, and he hissed as he held it. Walking down the hall, he looked up to a door with '_Med Room_.' above it. He passed it, and went to the next room with '_Technology_.' above the door. Walking in, he saw two male scientists working on a computer. "It's acting up again." Naruto said before sitting at a table with two clamps on it.

"Place your arm there." The first one said bringing up a holo-screen. Naruto took the top part of his costume off showing several scars covering his chest, and a prosthetic arm from just above the elbow down. (**4**.) The arm is a lighter shade from the rest of Naruto's tan skin. As Naruto sat down, he placed his arm on the clamps as the man typed on a holo keyboard.

"Lets see.. Oh I think I've found the problem.. Try moving it." Naruto tried to move his arm only to move it a little. "Ok let me try this... Now try it again." Naruto tried it again having his wrist move a little. "Ok found the trouble.. Now." Naruto moved his arm, and wrist fluently before standing up. "Thanks'." As Naruto walked out, Barbara approached him in a wheelchair, and wearing glasses'.

"Naruto... We found her.. We found Kara." Naruto's eyes widened before pulling his mask on, and walked down the hall passing other heroes. "Black Bat, Star Girl Come with me.. I've got a mission for you." Two girls came up to him, one has blonde hair, and is wearing an American Flag themed attire with a dark blue mask long-sleeved shirt with white stars down the sleeves, and red white trimmed shorts holding a golden staff.

The other is wearing a full body black costume similar to Batgirls only with a thin lined bat symbol on her chest. Black Bat looked to him, and used sign language to talk. "_What's the mission Ashura?_" She asked as Naruto stopped at an elevator. "To save Supergirl." He replied as they walked in.

_S.T.A.R. Lab._

Naruto, Black Bat, and Star Girl were crawling trough a vent, and stopped at an opening where a guard was talking on a walkie-talkie. Naruto waited for him to be done before quickly coming out of the vent, and knocked him out. "_What's the plan?_" Black Bat signed as Star Girl hid the guard in an empty room.

"Ok.. What? Next?" Star Girl asked as Naruto puts a hand to his ear. "Oracle where would they put Kara?" After a moment, Barbara's voice came up. "_Most likely where they built the prison for Superman after he attacked Metropolis under Darkseid's control._"

_Basement._

Kara in a grey body suit was tied up in restraints as a red-shielded door kept her weak. She sighed as a shadow came up on the floor. "Hamilton." She said weakly as a brown-haired scientist with a beard walked in. "Kara.. You know this can end once you accept Superman's offer." She glared before the lights flickered off.

Suddenly, Hamilton heard whispering. "Your worst nightmare.. Coming for him." The lights turned on, showing Naruto, holding Kara bridal style, Black Bat, and Star Girl staring at Hamilton. "Ashura... I wondered if you would show up again." Naruto reached in to his belt, and picked up a ball. "Just tell Superman the Outsiders are here, and we will take back control."

He threw the ball down, having smoke cover the room, and disappeared with the others in a flash. When they got back to the base, Naruto put Kara down, pulled his mask above his mouth, and kissed her. He pulled back, and smiled down as Kara raised her right hand.

_Smack!_

Kara slapped Ashura hard having him turn away from her, stood for a moment, and fall face first to the floor. "Kara!" Kara turned to see a worried Barbara wheeling over to the downed Naruto. "What did you do!?" Kara huffed, and crossed her arms. "The bastard kissed me.. I'm still not over Naru..." She stopped as Black Bat walked over, reached down, and removed Naruto's mask. "Naruto?!"

Kara kneeled down, and shook him hard. "You jerk, why did you wait two years to let me know you're alive?!" Naruto lifted his right hand as swirls replaced his eyes. "I.. Didn't.. Know.. Where.. You.. Were.." He said in-between shakes before Kara stopped, hugged him, and cried in to his chest.

_A Few Hours Later, Naruto's Room._

Naruto groaned as he sat up, and wiped his forehead. He looked to see an unconscious Kara sprawled out on the right side of his bed, sheets covering her modesty. "Well... That's an interesting way to use super speed." He said as he got up, got dressed, and heard a knock at his door. As he walked, he heard Barbara's voice speak up. "Naruto.. We have something." Naruto opened the door, and smiled down at Barbara. "What is it babe?"

"We have video of the Justice Lords at Batman's cave that camera you hid... They found a universe where Flash hasn't died yet, and Lex Isn't President." Naruto walked beside her to the monitor, and saw the Justice Lords with Superman wearing a dark blue costume with a white cape that hooked around his chest with a white shield, and 'S' over a red background.

Green Lantern still has the same costume with the green being a lighter shade, and bald. Batman's wearing a black full body costume with a dark grey cape and cowl, and a silver bat symbol on his chest. Martian Manhunter, now wearing a black full body costume with his cape, and a red globe symbol on his chest.

Naruto typed on the keyboard, and zoomed in to see the other universe team fighting Lex in his amour, still wearing their old costumes with Flash, and himself. "_This is happening now.. But their Flash, and Kage are still alive._" Naruto saw Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl look sadly at his counterpart.

"_And they don't call themselves the Justice Lords... They're the Justice League._" Batman said as they made plans to capture the others, and take their 'Justice' to their universe. "Ok... This could be good for us." Naruto said as he saw Batman use a 'Gate' for J'onn to go over. "We can get that Superman and Kara to help us since our Superman threw all the Kryptonite into the sun."

_League's Universe_. (A/N: I'll put L. beside the Justice Lord's name when they share the same scene as their counter part like Martian Manhunter L. for this scene.)

Naruto shot an arrow, which opened up, and tied Lex up with black rope. "I'll be out in days at this rate." Naruto rolled his eyes as Supergirl floated down beside him. "Not with a broken leg you won't." She said as the police took him away, a green portal opened behind them as Martian Manhunter L. walked through, and up to Martian Manhunter. "Who.. Who are you?" Martian Manhunter asked as he started at his counterpart.

"I'm you." Martian Manhunter L. replied before explaining a fake story about both of their Universes are collapsing, and Batman L. built the portal for help. They agreed to help, and walked through the portal With Naruto, and Kara opting to stay back. "I would feel better if we all weren't leaving." Naruto stated walking out with Kara not noticing Martian Manhunter's L.'s look worried for a second.

_A Few Hours Later Watchtower._

An alarm went off as Naruto typed on the keyboard. He brought up a video of the Lords Lobotomizing Doomsday. "What the hell? Kara!" He yelled when she flew up. "Clark just lobotomized Doomsday." Supergirl blinked before seeing the news report. "Why are they in different costumes?" Naruto looked at the monitor, and narrowed his eyes.

"Wait... That's the other universes J'onn.. I knew something felt off about him." Naruto said before picking his bow up. "Let's go down, and hope they haven't done any worse damage."

_Smallville, Naruto's House._

Wonder Woman L., and Hawkgirl L. flew down, and looked at Naruto's house sadly for a moment. "It's been awhile.. Last time we were here he just..." Hawkgirl trailed off as Wonder Woman opened the door. "Yeah it seems like only yesterday when Naruto..." Wonder Woman stopped as Cheetah walked out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"Oh hey.. What's Hawkgirl doing here? Does she need Naruto for a mission? And what's with the quick costume change?" Before they could answer, Naruto, and Supergirl flashed beside Cheetah, and looked to the women. "Barb.. That's Not Diana, or Shayera! They're from another universe." Naruto said before lifting his bow, and pulled back.

Hawkgirl looked sadly before hesitating to bring her mace up. "See, our Shayera wouldn't hesitate to attack." Naruto said before Hawkgirl looked to him. "Would yours have to fight her fiancé?" She asked as the others blinked.

".."

".."

".."

"FIANCE!?" Naruto, Cheetah, and Supergirl asked/yelled as Hawkgirl walked to the dumfounded Naruto, and kissed him. He blinked as she forced her tongue in his mouth before pulling back. "Yes.. You died right before we all could get married." She explained before Wonder Woman dashed over, and did the same. "I'm sorry." She said before punching him out of the house, and in to a tree.

When he woke up, he saw his house destroyed as Supergirl, and Cheetah walked out of the rubble. "I would say go after them, but we're facing a more brutal Superman." Naruto said walking over as his injuries healed. "Yeah we should regroup, and hope the others make it back." Supergirl said looking at the rubble.

"Oracle.. Get the team.. We'll need them." Naruto said lifting a hand to his ear. "And get suited up."

_Lord's Universe, Earlier._

The League walked into a metal room, and looked to Martian Manhunter L. who phased through the wall. "I'm sorry." He said as they were suddenly shocked in to unconsciousness. Later, Green Lantern woke up to see himself tied standing up to an 'X' shaped table with a red glow coming from a room to his left.

"The last thing we want is to lose two more..." He heard Batman L'.s voice come up before seeing his shadow leave. Suddenly, Ashura drop down with Kara L., with short hair, and wearing a white leotard with a red cape coming across her left shoulder with a symbol resembling a yellow 'P'. (New 52 Power Girl look.) "9, 1, 9, 3, 9." Naruto heard Batman's voice before seeing Kara type the code, and unlock his restraints.

"What are you doing Ashura?" The others looked to see Batman L. running down stairs. "Getting their help to take you down." Naruto L. said as Batman L. looked to Kara "Why are you helping him? He killed Naruto." He said as Naruto L. snorted. "No I didn't..." He took off his mask making Batman L's. eye's widen.

"Superman tried to when I refused to help him with his new brand of 'Justice'... He also burned off my arm so I couldn't use my Sage Power on the people he's lobotomized." (**5**.) He finished before flashing to Batman L., and knocked him out. "Let's go." Naruto L. said as Flash sped to him. "No.. They've got Hawkgirl in a hospital around here somewhere."

"Is there anyway we could find her?" Wonder Woman asked as Batman walked up, and looked to the others. "Then go, and find her.. I need to find a portal." Flash looked to Kara L, and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the costume change Super..." He stopped as Kara raised her hand. "Power Girl..."

Later, Arkham Asylum.

Ashura and Power Girl dropped down in front of the gates followed by the others. Flash walked ahead only to be stopped by Superman. "Wait... They'll know something's up if you walk in." Flash looked to him before pointing to his costume. "Wouldn't the costume change do that anyway?"

"No... That's what the others originally wore before they decided on a rougher treatment." Naruto stated as he rested against a fence. "But yeah.. That would have us get her out without raising suspicion.. We'll wait out here."

Flash looked behind him, and saw rose bushes before picking one, and smells it. "You shouldn't do that." Naruto looked to see Pamela in a gardener's outfit, and two burn dots her forehead. "Our Superman lobotomizes them now.. If he didn't burn my arm off, and destroy it, I would have been able to heal them." Naruto said as Flash blinked.

"I still can't believe your old team would go this far.." Flash said before hearing an explosion, and robotic Superman L's. head fell down in front of them. "Well... I guess they couldn't stay under the radar." Flash said dashing as Power Girl, and Ashura disappear in a flash. When they got inside, they saw the others fighting a bunch of Superman L. robots.

"I got Hawkgirl!" Green Lantern said before flying down the hall. When he found her in she was in a bed with an I.V. in her arm, and strapped down to the bed. He looked down sadly before un-hooking her, and picked her up bridal style. He walked out, and past the others as they followed. When they got outside, they saw the police, and the Army aiming at them.

"Freeze!" The Lieutenant said through a mega phone before Batman L. dropped down. "Wait.. These are my prisoners... I'll be taking them with me." He said making the people hesitate. "You look the part.. But how do we know you're not with them?" Batman walked up too him, and glared. "Are you questioning my authority Lieutenant?"

The men dropped their weapons as Batman led them back inside. "We'll go out the back." Superman walked up to him, and narrowed his eyes. "You're good.. I thought you were him." Batman was silent for a moment before answering. "I am him."

Later, everyone gathered in the Lord Batcave as Batman L. powered the portal while Flash was talking how he, and Naruto were the conscious of the group. "Come on Jiminy." Green Lantern said as they walked through the portal with Naruto L., and Power Girl. "Wait." Naruto L. turned as Batman L threw him a remote. "Use that to come back home."

_League's Universe._

Everyone phased in an alleyway and walked out. "They're as strong as we are, but willing to kill." Batman said as Superman, and Ashura stopped while the others left. "So what we'll need to resort to killing? I won't cross that line." Batman just stared at him before narrowing his eyes. "We can't go against them without crossing some line."

Superman sighed before glancing to his right, and narrowed his eyes.

_A Few Hours Later, Metropolis Prison._

Naruto looked up at Lex's cell as metal fell down on the door, and a second later, he heard screaming. Suddenly Hawkgirl L. tore the door opened, and looked down. "Now!" Batman yelled as Naruto quickly shot an arrow at her, which she dodged, and flew down. "Batwoman, Terisa!" Naruto yelled as Terisa, and Batwoman now wearing a black version of her costume with a red cape, gloves, bat symbol, and boots jumped down.

As Terisa flew to Hawkgirl, and let out a sonic cry Batwoman threw a batterang that exploded in a bright light. As Hawkgirl L. held her ears, everyone faced their counterparts while Supergirl, and Power Girl flew out as Flash threw Superman L. out of a window. Supergirl, and Power Girl lifted their hands as Superman flew top them.

With a shout, they punched him to the warden's office creating a crater, and breaking the windows. Ashura ran in just as Superman L. was holding Flash against the wall. He dashed over, and hits Superman L. with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere). Superman looked up, and narrowed his eyes. "I thought I got rid of you for good.. Naruto."

"Yeah... well, I just don't stay down." Ashura replied as a kunai with a green glowing tip landed in front of him. He looked back to see Naruto with an outstretched arm before he blocked an attack from Hawkgirl with his bow. Ashura reached down, and picked it up before dashed to Superman, who slowly dodged. "Not used to the feeling since you got rid of ours?" Ashura asked as Supergirl, and Power Girl watched from above.

Ashura created two clones before dashing to Superman again, and swiped at him, cutting his chest before kicking him into the wall cracking it. "Superman.. You ready?" Superman L. looked up to the ceiling, and saw his counterpart with Lex who's holding a white ray gun. "Do it." Superman said as Lex smiled. He shot Superman L. with a yellow beam having him fall to his knees.

Lex turned around to see the others fighting before shooting each of the Lords having them fall down. After Lex left while giving Superman the Gun, Naruto L. walked over with Power Girl to Wonder Woman L. and Hawkgirl L. "Kara how could you side with him?" Hawkgirl asked gesturing to Naruto L. "He killed the man we lov..."

She stopped as Ashura removed his mask, and looked at them. "No... Superman tried since I wouldn't side with him... And it didn't take much coating from him to have you two side with him." He said before hitting a button on the remote having a green portal come up, and walked inside with the others. "I think secretly you wanted to go this far."

_A Few Days Later, Watchtower._

Naruto flipped through the channels before stopping on one with Lex talking to reporters including Lois about his deal with them, and where he'll go from there. "_I've had a... Interest in politics._" Naruto quickly turned it off as the others walked in while gazing at Superman. "_I really hope this doesn't bite us in the ass later_." He thought while standing up.

"Hey Hawkgirl you're a pretty good kisser!" He yelled over making Hawkgirl blink before flying over. "What?" She asked as he smiled. "Yeah your counterpart couldn't keep her hands off of me... Not that I could blame her." He laughed as he saw her face turn red before she started chasing him around the room.

_Lords Universe, Watchtower._

Naruto, in a black t-shirt, and blue jeans stood in front of the heroes he recruited for the new team. (Picture Justice League Unlimited's first episode, 'Initiation' where Superman talks to the heroes.) He sighed before speaking up as the U.N. was watching from a screen. "We're the new team... We're going to earn the worlds trust again... We won't get involved with politics, or play favorites."

"Each of us fought the Lords as Outsiders.. But now we're the ones to fight injustice as Heroes.. We're not the Outsiders anymore, nor are we the Lords.. We're the Justice Society of America... No offense to the other Countries.. but most of the heroes are from America, and was founded there."

"Mr. Terrific..." He gestured to a African-American man with a black 'T' on his face acting like a mask in black grey trimmed suit. "Will monitor everyone from up here deciding who'll go where, and when. And after explaining to the Governments about Batman's turning over a new leaf... He'll help out from time to time... But will focus on regaining the trust back in Gotham while Power Girl will act as our Liaison at the U.N."

He finished before smiling. "Now.. let's take care of business!" He walked away to an elevator, and pressed the down button. When it opened, he saw a woman with tan skin, green hair, eyes, tank top showing her cleavage, and leather pants. "Hello Naruto.. We still on for tonight?" She asked in a Brazilian accent. "Yes Fire, I just need to do something."

He replied as she smiled, and walked past him swaying her hips. After checking her out until she was out of sight, he went in the elevator, and pressed the last level. When he got there, he saw several cells, and guards standing by the exits. He walked past Superman who punched his door but groaned as a red light turned on. "I'll get out of here..."

"Oh come on don't be that way Supes.. Why can't you like me? Lois likes me.. Especially after last night.. I never knew she was that limber and flexible." Naruto said with a grin as Superman punched the door again. He laughed before walking to where Barbara, Kara, and Cheetah now wearing a black tank top, leather pants, and had short red hair were standing in front of Diana's, and Shayera's cell.

He looked to see Diana, and Shayera without her helmet having strands of hair coming down in front of her face. "Well... It's been awhile since we were all together. "Naruto said bringing a several chairs over, and sat down on one as Diana and Shayera looked to him.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1 Since the first episode focused on how the Lords took over, it would have stayed canon, I actually wrote that chapter before Future shock by mistake since I'm using the crossover episodes from the other shows, and added it to this one.**

**2. Just put it up as not to freak anyone out/confuse anyone who hasn't seen that episode.. really how many who watched it as it first premiered/for the first time was shocked that Superman killed Lex/they became dictators until that Batman showed the League?**

**3. I bet you thought he would be with them. Nope really just because I'm not a big fan of the anti-hero/villain Naruto for these kind of stories, or regular Naruto stories where he's evil.. Just really easy for me to hate him is all. I even had a few say Menma.. I don't know why since Menma was possessed by Tobi/Obito that's why he had black hair/why no one asked Naruto why his hair changed color. I acullay thought Menma like the other R.T.N. would b more like Minato instead of Kushina.**

**4. Just a nod to the Manga since he lost his arm in Canon. Update: I know he has a new arm from Harishima's cells in the Manga. I just had Lord's Naruto lose it as a nod to him losing it in the Manga since I started this fic right before he had his second yellow chakra cloak/Sage powers, and of course losing his arm.:Update**

**5. Not sure how his Sage powers works.. Just asked myself before he got his fake arm from Tsunade why couldn't he grow their arms back/does he still have the power since the arms that they lost hads the moon, and sun on them? And just used that as he hid from them from healing the criminals, and blowing his cover.**

**Ok I know Naruto, and the X-men was to be next just my muse was with this.. Mainly since this was one I was looking forward to do.. After I update Naruto and the X-Men.. I'm going to do an update for all my stories at once.**

**Update: Mei Terumi, and Anko is the winner.. In a chapter or two Naruto will go back home using the Batman L. Tech to travel back, and forth.:Update**

**Talk To You Later, **

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	24. Chapter XXIV: Eclipse

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXIV: Eclipse.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Lords Universe, Watchtower._

_"Mr. Terrific..." He gestured to a African-American man with a black 'T' on his face acting like a mask in black grey trimmed suit. "Will monitor everyone from up here deciding who'll go where, and when. And after explaining to the Governments about Batman's turning over a new leaf... He'll help out from time to time... But will focus on regaining the trust back in Gotham while Power Girl will act as our Liaison at the U.N."_

_He finished before smiling. "Now.. let's take care of business!" He walked away to an elevator, and pressed the down button. When it opened, he saw a woman with tan skin, green hair, eyes, tank top showing her cleavage, and leather pants. "Hello Naruto.. We still on for tonight?" She asked in a Brazilian accent. "Yes Fire, I just need to do something."_

_He replied as she smiled, and walked past him swaying her hips. After checking her out until she was out of sight, he went in the elevator, and pressed the last level. When he got there, he saw several cells, and guards standing by the exits. He walked past Superman who punched his door but groaned as a red light turned on. "I'll get out of here..."_

_"Oh come on don't be that way Supes.. Why can't you like me? Lois likes me.. Especially after last night.. I never knew she was that limber and flexible." Naruto said with a grin as Superman punched the door again. He laughed before walking to where Barbara, Kara, and Cheetah now wearing a black tank top, leather pants, and had short red hair were standing in front of Diana's, and Shayera's cell._

_He looked to see Diana, and Shayera without her helmet having strands of hair coming down in front of her face. "Well... It's been awhile since we were all together. "Naruto said bringing a several chairs over, and sat down on one as Diana and Shayera looked to him._

**Now.**

_Kent Farm, 6:00 A.M._

Naruto, shirtless and wearing faded blue jeans with holes at the knee, was feeding the pigs as Diana wearing a white tank top, and jeans with black tennis shoes was carrying several square bales of hay over her head to the barn. Naruto looked back to see Barb. in her disguise milking the cows as Kara went to get eggs from the chicken house.

He sighed before thinking about the Lords as he saw a crane lifting his roof on his new house. "_I still can't believe that universe heroes went that far.. All because Flash and, technically, I died.. And with Lex going in to politics.. I just hope our Clark has a cooler head._" He thought before looking to the girls, and back to his house.

"Should be a few months until they're finished.. Good thing I'm also building it bigger also with the Kent's giving me five acres of their land to use." He said as he walked over as Kara sped out of the chicken coop with the chickens jumping in the air as she went to do other chores.

"_It doesn't matter what happened in that reality because we're different. Our events should play out differently or don't occur at all but the Lords coming here may have changed that._" He thought before walking to help Diana.

"_Everyone has seen the news. Luthor planning on getting into politics, and he's determined enough to get what he wants. if the Lords had just stayed out, their Luthor never would have been pardoned and would've kept his criminal status! By trying to keep events from repeating themselves, the Lords inadvertently put into action the very events necessary for that stuff_."

He stopped at the door before taking a breath, and walked inside. "_And the others.. Not letting Flash be out of their sight so that they can protect him and be sure that 'Armageddon' never happens_."

_Later._

Naruto sighed as he saw a blonde haired man talk to Flash, and turning things to his side as they argued on the League's appearance as heroes. "Gordon has a silver tongue but Flash is doing everything but loading the gun for him." He said as he heard Pa Kent cough loudly. "He's been doing that a lot lately."

Naruto picked up his cell, and dialed John. "Hey, are you watching Flash?" He asked, and after a second, John replied. "_I was talking to him before he sped off.. He bought a van with a design that matches his costume, and wants to take a road trip._" Naruto shrugged at that before speaking. "Sounds like fun... Maybe when we have the time.. But it seems like there's a problem once a week here."

"Naruto..." Naruto looked to see Cheetah out of her disguises since she was inside. "I checked Jonathan to see about his coughing fits... And.. I think he has cancer."

_Later, Watchtower, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, And Flash._

The group watched Gordon Godfree rant about them, and how they're chicken to answer to his invites to his shows. "What invites? He never sent any." Naruto said as Wonder Woman huffed. "What a rude little man. Someone needs to teach him a lesson." She said before Green Lantern spoke up. "It'll just encourage him." Gordon started showing pictures of Wonder Woman fighting. "_Role models? I've seen more modesty on a showgirl. And Kage is practicing Polygamy.. How are they good role models?_"

_Crack!_

Wonder Woman punched the screen, and broke it. "I will not tolerate this!" She started walking as Green Lantern stood in her way. "I don't like him anymore then you do Princess.. But in this country we have Freedom of Speech." Naruto snorted before speaking. "That protects him from the Government, not from me."

"Besides, he needs to realize I'm from a different world where the views on these things are different.. And Kara's one of the last Kryptonians.. She and Clark will be bringing them back at some point.." Naruto said before Wonder Woman spoke up. "And it was common for people to have multiple spouses back before my people went to Themyscira."

"That's Democracy for you.. Hey didn't the Greeks invent that?" Flash asked Wonder Woman who narrowed her eyes before walking to a window, and looked at her reflection. "And what's wrong with the way I dress?!" Naruto lifted his hand to speak, but Flash beat him to the punch.

"Well if you ask me I'd say there's absolutely nothing wrong with what you wear. In fact, your minimalistic style costume is very functional. Nothing restricts you in a fight from giving free movement on your arms and legs, and it also shows off your femininity and shows that you're very proud of your body."

"You're not afraid at all to restrict yourself to old-age social and cultural standards of how much skin you should show off. Pretty much the standards that everyone else can accept at times." Wonder Woman crossed her arms before speaking. "Does my outfit offend people? I wear my armor with pride because it's apart of my heritage and from the gods."

Flash nodded at her before speaking up. "Yeah I can understand that clearly. I, as well as the rest of the Team have no problem at all with your costume since there are those that have a similarity of showing certain parts of the body. But with most people, they don't think its appropriate at all to wear so little or revealing certain areas out of the body in public."

Wonder Woman narrowed her eyes at that. "Because I 'show too much skin' or being 'too revealing?' That's absurd! Why should anyone cover up their body for any reason other than to keep warm? I am not ashamed of myself at all." Flash nodded ignoring the stunned looks from Naruto and Green Lantern.

"I totally agree with you there. The female body is a very beautiful thing. But you need to remember that there are different customs around the world that would see things differently and could be accepting or be offended on certain issues or other stuff. If you want to change your attire to bend to their social standards, go ahead."

"If you don't want to do that then maybe add something to your current attire like wearing leggings that can compliment the rest of your outfit with some minor changes if necessary. If not on both options; then just continue wearing what you have on now, ignore everything else, keep doing what you're doing, and wait to have others understand your way of thinking."

Diana quietly walked out of the room as a slack-jawed Naruto spoke up. "What the hell was that?" Flash looked to him, and blinked. "What?" Naruto deadpanned at him. "Don't 'what' me.. Where was that when you were talking to Godfrey? I think hell just froze over." Flash shrugged at that. "I.. Had that ready because I heard people talking about her."

_Later, Flash's Agents Office; Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, And Naruto._

"Come on Artie! How did Godfrey get that film? I look like a jerk in it! I was going to donate the money from that endorsement to the Central City Orphanage to fund their supplies for the next year. Now because of that hogwash, I'm going to need a different way to raise the money." Flash said as his agent sat behind his desk. "I don't know.. But hey there's no such thing as bad publicity." He replied eyeing Wonder Woman. "And speaking of publicity.. How about I get you a swimsuit cover?" Wonder Woman grabbed him, and lifted him up. "You think I can be bought, and sold?!"

Artie was about to speak up, until he felt a sharp object on his crotch. Looking down, he saw Naruto holding a knife. "For obvious reasons, the answer is no." Naruto simply said until an explosion went off, and the light cut off. "It's the power plant." Green Lantern said seeing fire, and smoke come from the power plant.

They ran, and flew up to the plant here they saw a man in a black costume blue face paint, and pink cap on with a dark purple crystal around his neck shooting a gun. "Wonder Woman go, and get him we'll handle the fire!" Naruto yelled before going through hand signs, and slammed his hands on the ground. "Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall)."

A three storied wall cam up as Green Lantern added to that on the top. "We need water!" Flash nodded before dashing to the river, and created a waterspout. He brought it back, and doused the fire before dashing inside with Naruto following after. "Hey Princess we got the fire need any help?!" Flash asked before hearing Wonder Woman from above.

"No.. Everything is fine." Looking up, they saw Wonder Woman holding the man who's responsible before dropping him. "Hey!" Naruto and Flash ran over, and caught the man. "That was too far Wonder Woman." Naruto said as she flew down. "It's not like he didn't deserve it." Naruto blinked before walking with Flash who's carrying the man, not noticing Wonder Woman hold up a crystal, and started humming.

_Later, Police station._

Naruto sighed as the man; a General from the Army denied doing the fire and stealing a defense mechanism. "I swear I don't know what you're talking about. And unless you're planning to blow up a star, that weapon's only good for nuclear defense." Naruto crossed his arms before sighing softly.

"_He's telling the truth... But I don't know if they'll believe me; with Gordon's show, almost everyone either afraid of us, or is leaning towards hating us.. The Lords coming over here for a day didn't help either._" He thought before walking out with the others. "He is telling the truth.. Mind control maybe?" Naruto asked walking out as the people took a wide berth away from them.

"Look at them.. They're afraid of us." Green Lantern commented as Flash looked around. "Can you blame them? Godfrey's got them spooked." Naruto glanced around before hearing Wonder Woman speak up. "Men are fools." He looked up to see her narrow her eyes at them before walking away with them following.

As they followed, someone knocked their heads together knocking them out. As Naruto came to, he saw an old man with long grey hair beard, and Roman armor with a red crystal looking at Wonder Woman. The crystal glowed making her scream, and fall unconscious. The man brought a broad sword up, and was about to cut her.

He suddenly saw a tri-pronged kunai before seeing a yellow flash, and was knocked out.

_Later, Hospital._

Naruto and Flash looked at Mophir, who has a straight jacket on, as he was speaking in an odd third person when he talked before looking to a Doctor. "Is he alright Doc.?" Flash asked as the Doctor looked to him. "Hallucination.. We gave him something to calm him down but it's not responding."

As they left, Mophir suddenly spoke up. "Now man's time.. Forever eclipse." They looked back, and walked over. "That's the second time we've heard that tonight.. So either you're sharing your delusion with that General.. Why don't you explain." Mophir went on to explain how a long time ago, men fought against an ancient snake people civilization, and was winning.

So the snake people, in a desperate attempt for revenge, put their souls in to a crystal that'll posses whoever holds it, and use them to ruin humanity and find ways to destroy the Sun. And now he's the last guardian of the Dark Heart to keep people away from it, and how Wonder Woman was the latest that was possessed by the crystal and attacked her.

"Ok.. How do we free the person that's been possessed?" Naruto asked as Mophir gestured to his crystal. "Two ways.. Use that crystal's light.. Or take the person's head off." He explained as Naruto sighed. "Like you would do for a real snake."

_Watchtower._

Naruto and Flash finished explaining things to Martian Manhunter and Supergirl what Mophir said before running to check Wonder Woman. When they got to the Med. bay, they found her sitting up, and holding her head. "You.. Ok Diana?" Naruto asked staying near the door. "Yes.. But a lot's a blur though."

"Ok, you relax.. And don't move." Flash said before dashing to the others as Cheetah walked to Naruto who followed after Flash. "J'onn.. Can you do one of those mind swipes on Diana?" Flash asked as Naruto walked over. "Not now.. There's been a breach in the Javelin Bay."

"See what did I tell you!" Flash said before hearing Superman's voice. "Let's not jump to conclusions.. Let's bring up the tapes." J'onn typed on the computer, and brought up a video of him stealing something off the bottom of the Javelin. "I.. Don't Understand.. I have no memory of this."

"Where have I heard that before?" Flash asked before dashing off, and came back holding Mophir's crystal. "That old guys said this would drive off the spirits." Flash said as Green Lantern scoffed. "Really?" Flash used the crystal on J'onn, and Diana having nothing happened to them.

When he lifted it up to Superman, Green Lantern shot it, and broke it as he held up the Dark Heart. "Foolish humans.. Your time has come." He formed a cobra with his ring as Hawkgirl flew up, and used her mace that got caught in its mouth. Superman, and Supergirl flew up, and opened its mouth as Green Lantern shot a beam at them.

Naruto quickly shot an arrow that opened into a rope that wrapped around Green Lantern as Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around him, and brought him down. J'onn grabbed Green Lantern, and made him drop the Dark Heart at Hawkgirl's feet. "Careful don't touch it." Flash said as Hawkgirl's mace glowed with electricity.

"No one will, ever again." She brought her mace down, and shattered the Dark Heart having Naruto create a wind jutsu to blast shards away from him as Flash dashed past the ones that flew to him. "Hey watch it would you..." He stopped as Naruto grabbed his bow, and an arrow.

Looking to the others, he saw shards stuck to them in their arms, and face. "Shit." Naruto cursed as Supergirl, and Cheetah dashed to him. He Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) to his room just as the lights went off. "Come out human." He heard Supergirl's voice speak up before hearing Cheetah hum.

Naruto quickly turned around just as Supergirl flew through the wall, and pushed him through several before he disappeared with a pillow. She looked around as Naruto moved in a vent, and went down an opening before sliding to Flash. They heard the others talking about blowing the Sun up before Green Lantern threw a bomb out of an air lock.

"It seems like once a week the World's in danger or there's someone trying to rule it doesn't it?" Naruto asked before going down one vent way. "Go to the Med. Bay, and I'll try Communications to reach Batman for help." As Naruto dropped down, he picked up a headset. "Hey Bat..." He stopped as two red lasers went through his left shoulder, and dropped down to his knees.

He looked up to see Supergirl with red glowing eyes. He tried to get up only to get hit in the leg before throwing a smoke bomb, and limped down the hall to an empty room with a giant light. Flash limped in with burns on him before hearing humming. Suddenly, they saw the others walk in with green glowing eyes.

"You know.. Like Granny Flash used to say.. Why curse the dark... When you can light up a 700,000 watt candle!" Flash yelled before turning on the light getting the others to scream as the shards fell off of them onto the ground, and snake shaped smoke came out of them. Naruto sat down as the others came to, and Flash explained about the Sun exploding.

Later, after getting a plan to use the Javelins warp drive to create a worm hole to suck up the tainted material that's destroying the Sun with Flash, and Green Lantern using their combined powers to pull it off, Supergirl looked to Naruto. "Naruto..." Naruto, still holding his shoulder looked to Supergirl. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"Injured in a.. small explosion caused by you all destroying the lights." He replied as a bright light came from near the sun, and a wormhole appeared.

_A Few Days Later, Batcave._

Naruto in his costume with his arm in a sling walked up to Batman who's working on the portal. (Picture the one the Lord's used.) "It should be ready in a few months.. A chunk of that time will be because we're looking for your World." Batman said as Naruto nodded. "How's Clark doing after it has been confirmed his father has cancer?"

"He's hold up on his Fortress trying to find a cure.. It's really hurting him." Naruto replied staring at the portal as Barbara walked down the steps to him.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

****Ok sorry Naruto On Board isn't up I need O.C.s/fruits/moves for the fights.. To make up there will be a double post with Ch. 46 being a 16k chapter so any ideas are appreciated.****

****Talk To You Later,****

****Lone Wolf Out.****


	25. Chapter XXV: Comfort, And Joy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: I know this is 'out of order' but this is a STAND ALONE episode, and decided to use this for Christmas.**

**Well here's a belated Christmas Gift for you. A Mass Update of all my stories.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXV: Comfort And Joy.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"It seems like once a week the World's in danger or there's someone trying to rule it doesn't it?" Naruto asked before going down one vent way. "Go to the Med. Bay, and I'll try Communications to reach Batman for help." As Naruto dropped down, he picked up a head set. "Hey Bat..." He stopped as two red lasers went through his left shoulder, and dropped down to his knees._

_He looked up to see Supergirl with red glowing eyes. He tried to get up only to get hit in the leg before throwing a smoke bomb, and limped down the hall to a empty room with a giant light. Flash limped in with burns on him before hearing humming. Suddenly, they saw the others walk in with green glowing eyes._

_"You know.. Like Granny Flash used to say.. Why cure the dark... When you can light up a 700,000 watt candle!" Flash yelled before turning on the light getting the others to scream as the shards fell off, and snake shaped smoke came out of them. Naruto sat down as the others came ro, and Flash explained about the Sun exploding._

_Later, after getting a plan to use the Javelins warp drive to create a wormhole to suck up the stuff that's destroying the Sun with Flash, and Green Lantern using their combined powers to pull it off. "Nauto..." Naruto, still holding his shoulder looked to Supergirl. "What happened to your shoulder?"_

_"Injured in a.. small explosion caused by you destroying the lights." He replied as a bright light came from near the sun, and a worm hole appeared._

_A Few Days Later, Batcave._

_Naruto in his costume with his arm in a sling walked up to Batman who's working on the portal. (Picture The one the Lord's used.) "It should be ready i a few months.. A chunk of that time will be because we're looking for your World." Batman said as Naruto nodded. "How's Clark doing after it's been confirmed his father has cancer?"_

_"He's hold up on his Fortress trying to find a cure.. It's really hurting him." Naruto replied staring at the portal as Barbara walked down the steps to him._

**Now.**

_Naruto, J'onn, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, And Hawkgirl._

Naruto moved his left hand in front of his face as a breeze blew snow in his face. He looked at another planet that was coming in relatively close to the alien one he was currently on. Naruto and the others are on fixing an anti-gravity device that was able to move the planets away from each other. He saw J'onn flew down, and sent out a mental command to both inhabitants of the plants on the progress.

"Naruto." Naruto looked back, and saw Hawkgirl wearing a beige coat carrying several boxes. "Can you help?" He nodded before taking several boxes as Green Lantern, and Superman fixed the dome shaped device. He jumped over several boulders before dropping down in front of the device as Flash dashed over, and started taking the pieces for the device, and quickly hooked them up to the device.

"Flash, Status Report." J'onn spoke through the earpiece as he was mentally giving Flash instructions. "Just keep giving me the instructions, and I'll have it done..." Flash replied quickly typing on a keyboard before smiling. "..Now." The top part of the dome opened up, and a blue energy field covered the planet they're on, having it move away from the other planet.

"The Ice Planet's orbit is stabilizing." Superman said looking at a small device. "These two Worlds will never collide again. "And the inhabitants are sending us their gratitude, and thanks'." J'onn said as his eyes glowed. "Nice way to kick off the Christmas break." Flash said as the Javelin hovered down to them. "You said it." Superman replied as they walked inside.

"Hawkgirl..." Hawkgirl looked back at Naruto who walked behind her. "Hey, want to send the Holidays with Cheetah, and I? Kara, and Barbara won't be back till Christmas Day." She looked down for a moment before shrugging. "Sure, why not." He smiled as they left in the Javelin.

_December 23; Naruto's House, Early Morning._

Naruto woke up to a weight on his chest. He looked down, and saw Cheetah sleeping on his chest, and smiled. He tried to get up carefully before she wrapped her hands around his stomach. "No.. Warm..." She mumbled causing him to sigh. He created a clone, and switched places with it before walking out of his large bedroom.

He walked down the hall seeing eight other rooms along with a bathroom before heading down the stairs. He looked to his right as soon as he got to the first floor, and saw a large living room with a fireplace, and a 50' flat screen T.V. above it, a Christmas tree in the corner to the left, and a table to the right looking at the snow covered fields and woods.

Looking to his left, he saw the kitchen with a black granite island in the middle. Walking to the living room, he saw his office/lair with the door opened showing a wooden desk, and laptop on it. As he went to the tree, and reached to his left wrist, and unsealed a small rectangular gift with 'Barb.' on a tag, and dropped it under the tree.

He heard a groan, looked back, and saw Shayera walking down the stairs in black pajamas, and her helmet. "I don't understand this time of year.." She said as Naruto shrugged. He opened his mouth; only for a snow covered Hunter comes running in the living room, and into Naruto. "Down boy.. Good thing I paid extra for pet proof floors." He said taking Hunter through the kitchen, and into the laundry room.

"I think it's just everyone's happy to see friends, and family.. It's not really about the gifts." Naruto said drying Hunter before putting on a blue bandanna with 'Hunter' written in white on it around his neck. "I'll be visiting Clark, and his parents tomorrow, and they'll be here on Christmas Day when Kara and Barbara get back from their Ski Trip."

"So what did you get Barb? Catnip?" Hawkgirl asked making Naruto chuckled. "No.. I got her something special for our first Christmas together." Naruto walked back to the living room, and started a fire before walking to the couch, and picked up several D.V.D.s "Let's see It's A Wonderful Life.. Lampoon's Christmas Vacation.. How the Grinch Stole Christmas.. And a few Santa Claus movies.. I think we're good."

"Hey is breakfast ready yet?" Naruto looked to see Barb walking down the stairs, tail wagging a little. "Soon.. I just got up myself.. I'm making pancakes." Naruto said dropping The D.V.D.s down as he, and Hawkgirl followed after Barb. "So is it yours, and Kara's First Christmas?"

"No it's our second." Naruto replied as he walked in the kitchen. "Hey what did you get Bats? I got him some Grey Ghost memorabilia signed by the main actor." Hawkgirl shrugged before answering. "Gift card.. I really don't know what to give him."

_Diana, Themyscira _

Diana walked nervously with her mother to their home. "Calm down Diana.. That friend of yours, Naruto, pulled a favor or two with the Gods so you could come here for that Holiday.. You're really lucky to have him." Diana smiled at that before releasing a sigh. "Yes, I am." As they got to the house, Diana saw several of her sisters inside talking.

"Naruto explained how this time of year is to be with your family.. So I thought we could give it a try." Hippolyta explained as they started talking to everyone.

_With John._

John sighed as he fixed his tie wearing a black suit staying outside of a restaurant. "I can't believe they set me up on a blind date." He said until he heard a females voice speak up. "John?" He looked back, and saw a African-American woman with short hair wearing a golden brown dress with hoop earrings, and a clawed necklace. (She's Vixen.)

"Yes, Mari?" She nodded before walking over to him. "Yes.. Nice to meet you." He nodded before talking her inside the restaurant.

_Flash; Orphanage, December 24._

Flash sped in, and smiled at the kids that were in a big playroom. "Ho-ho-ho-" He laughed in a deep voice as the kids ganged up on him and an African-American woman walked over to him. "Merry Christmas guys.. Have you been good this year?" He asked making the kids nod. "You can bet they're good if it means seeing their favorite hero.." The woman said making Flash smile.

"And don't forget about the present he brings. What's it going to be this year?" The kids dragged him over to a T.V. showing a commercial of a duck doll dressed as a rapper before ending the commercial by farting. "Ok, Raping Rubber Ducky it is." He said making the woman sigh. "Don't get their hopes up. Stores everywhere has been sold out."

"Please, I made Gorilla Grodd cry 'Uncle'; I can get a rapping duck." Flash replied before speeding away as the kids cheered. Later, Flash sped to the last store in the city only to find it crowded as parents yelled about the duck being sold out. He sighed until he saw a small robotic Santa working on toys making him snap his fingers.

"I got it, I'll just go to the source." He sped down the street, and stopped at a toy factory in Japan. He walked out holding the duck doll with the C.E.O.. "Hey thanks' again.. This will make those kids Christmas." The C.E.O. bowed at him before Flash sped off.

_Clark and J'onn, Kent Farm._

"No way was I going to let you stay alone in the Watchtower.. Besides, Batman practically begged for monitor duty." Clark said holding two big gifts over his shoulders as he, and J'onn walked up to his parents' door. "Clark." Martha said walking to the door, and hugged Clark as he walked in. "Mom.. Dad doing ok?"

"Yes.. Even Naruto's been trying to see if that healing power of his can help with this." She replied as Jonathan walked in, a little more skinny then he was before. Naruto in a black sweatshirt, Barb in a red, and white sweater, and Hawkgirl wearing black jean, and a green sweater walked in as J'onn walked in with Clark who put the presents under the tree.

Later, everyone's in the kitchen drinking hot chocolate as Jonathan Was telling about Clark's childhood Christmases'. "We had to wrap his presents in lead paper so he couldn't peek." He finished before Clark looked to him. "You mean Santa wrapped them?"

Martha walked over, and gave J'onn a present. "Clark told us you're alone this year, and we don't allow anyone to go home without a present." J'onn looked at it for a second. "But.. I didn't get you a present" She smiled at him before speaking. "Nonsense.. Your presence is all we need." J'onn took the gift, opened it, and pulled out a very muscular sweater.

"Our group at the community center always make extra." J'onn puts the sweater on as Martha looked at it. "It might be a little big.." J'onn grew more muscular as he smiled. "I can always grow in to it."

_With Flash._

As Flash got back to the city, an explosion went off at a museum. Running in, he saw several melted exhibits. Putting the doll down he looked around. "Man, someone did a number in here." He said before a male voice spoke up. "I haven't even started." Ultra-Humanite walked out of the smoke holding a laser gun.

"Can you believe the funding going to this so called 'Art'?" He said at Flash making him dash around the room before running to him, and punched him.

_Crack!_

"NO!" Flash pulled him away showing the duck doll's broken. "Oh I broke your toy." Humanite taunted as Flash tried to put the toy back together. "Wasn't mine.. I was going to give to some kids who really wanted it." Humanite walked away with a snort. "They would have been better off with a book."

"Don't you remember getting worked up for something, then the heartbreak when not getting it?" Flash asked making Humanite nod. "Yes.. You, and your Team do it to me quite often." Flash sighed before standing up. "No I was talking about Christmas." Humanite snorted again. "Oh yes that drivel.."

"For someone who claims to personify Human advancement I thought you know what it means to spread Good Will.. Especially to kids that need it.. I was hoping they'd do it to when they grew up. "Flash finished looking to the door as Humanite sighed. "A not unworthy aspiration." He cocked his gun before Flash spoke up.

"Go ahead, and use it.. Not like I'll feel any worse." When he finished, Humanite knocked him out.

_Later._

Flash groaned getting up, and saw Humanite work on the duck doll. "You'll be happy to know Flash.. Your words did not fall on deaf ears. I appreciate the sentiment, and call a truce in honor of the Season." Humanite said holding his hand out having Flash shaking it. "Seriously?" Humanite nodded. "Yes you'll have your toy, and with some improvements."

"It won't blow up right?" Humanite looked to him with an annoyed look. "It's Christmas.. Now hand me that screwdriver."

Later, they walked to the Orphanage with Flash wearing a Santa beard, and hat. "I won't wear it." Humanite complained as Flash put a top hat on his head. "Hey we don't want to scare them do we?" They walked in, and gave the kids the doll as it glowed, and told the kids a Christmas story in Humanite's voice. "I like that also." Flash said with a smile.

_Naruto, Barb, And Hawkgirl._

Naruto stumbled inside as he held Barb up. "Should have gone easy with the eggnog Barb." Naruto said as Barb giggled before hiccupping. He put her on the couch before seeing Hawkgirl was still outside. "Something wrong?" He asked as she sighed. "No.. I was just hoping to start a fight at a bar like I did last year."

"Well.. Want to spar?" She raised an eyebrow at that. "What? I won't go easy on ya." He replied with a smile before jumping over the house. As she flew over, she was hit in the face with a snowball before Naruto jumped back up, and kicked her down. "Low blow!" Naruto chuckled at that. "I didn't say there were any rules."

She flew up, and punched him down to the ground before flying down with a smile on her face. Later, they walked in, and took off they coats. "Better Shayera?" She nodded as Naruto went to the kitchen. "Naruto?" Naruto looked back from under the doorway as she stepped up to him making him cough. "What?"

He pointed up, and she saw mistletoe hanging above them. "It's tradition to kiss under it." She blushed a little before leaning up. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss. After a moment of kissing, Hawkgirl started to fiercely kiss Naruto who gained a shocked look. She pulled back with a smile before walking away with a sway in her hips.

"Well, I knew she wanted me." Naruto said before going in to the kitchen to get something to sober up Barb. "More Eggnog!" Barb yelled before hiccupping again.

_With Flash._

Flash dashed into his bedroom before taking off his costume showing short red hair. He looked to his nightstand, and smiled sadly at several pictures. One was of a twenty year old in a costumed similar to his with reversed colors, and a women with pink hairs pulled into two pigtails. "Merry Christmas Jinx.. Wherever you are.." He looked at a frame holding two worn out pictures both of him as a teen.

One was with his parents both have red hair, and another was him with a woman who is half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese girl of average height. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and dark gray eyes. She is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build. "And Merry Christmas mom, dad... Artemis." He finished before walking to the bathroom.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**Well nothing to say but I hope you had a Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, or whatever you celebrate, and a Happy New Year.**

**If you read this at the top disregard it: ****I know this is 'out of order' but this is a STAND ALONE episode, and decided to use this for Christmas.**

**Next to be updated will be Naruto On Board.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	26. Chapter XXVI: The Terror Beyond

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late/short chapter.. Took a few days off since I went through over a hundred episodes for my Naruto On Board story, and a lot of this episode would have stayed canon so I skipped it.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXVI: The Terror Beyond.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"Well.. Want to spar?" She raised an eyebrow at that. "What? I won't go easy on ya." He replied with a smile before jumping over the house. As she flew over, she was hit in the face with a snowball before Naruto jumped back up, and kicked her down. "Low blow!" Naruto chuckled at that. "I didn't say there were any rules."_

_She flew up, and punched him down to the ground before flying down with a smile on her face. Later, they walked in, and took off they coats. "Better Shayera?" She nodded as Naruto went to the kitchen. "Naruto?" Naruto looked back from under the doorway as she stepped up to him making him cough. "What?"_

_He pointed up, and she saw mistletoe hanging above them. "It's tradition to kiss under it." She blushed a little before leaning up. He leaned down to give her a soft kiss. After a moment of kissing, Hawkgirl started to fiercely kiss Naruto who gained a shocked look. She pulled back with a smile before walking away with a sway in her hips._

_"Well, I knew she wanted me." Naruto said before going in to the kitchen to get something to sober up Barb. "More Eggnog!" Barb yelled before hiccupping again._

_With Flash._

_Flash dashed into his bedroom before taking off his costume showing short red hair. He looked to his nightstand, and smiled sadly at several pictures. One was of a twenty year old in a costumed similar to his with reversed colors, and a women with pink hairs pulled into two pigtails. "Merry Christmas Jinx.. Wherever you are.." He looked at a frame holding two worn out pictures both of him as a teen._

_One was with his parents both have red hair, and another was him with a woman who is half-Caucasian and half-Vietnamese of average height. She has olive-toned skin with long thick blonde hair pulled into a ponytail, and dark gray eyes. She is slender in stature, yet has an athletic build. "And Merry Christmas mom, dad... Artemis." He finished before walking to the bathroom._

**Now.**

_Army, Metropolis Docks._

"We found him sir... There's no one that big." a soldier said looking through a heat signature telescope at a building, and saw Grundy inside a building. "All unit's are in position sir." Another said as the Sergeant nodded. "Get his attention." The men outside shot a rocket at Grundy who was coming out of the building.

_BOOM!_

The Sergeant walked out as one of the men looked to him. "Got him sir." The Sergeant shook his head before speaking up. "I've heard that before.. Check for a body." Suddenly, the ground shook as Grundy picked a piece of rubble, and threw it at them. "Leave Grundy alone!" He shouted before attacking the Soldiers before getting hit with yellow beams.

As they brought a safe to keep Grundy in, a hydra came out of the water, with Aquaman riding on it, and dropped down to attack the Soldiers. Aquaman destroyed the tanks before jumping back on the hydra's head, and looked to Grundy. "If you want to live come with me."

_Smallville, Naruto's House._

Naruto walked down the steps into the basement, and saw Hawkgirl lifting weights in his workout room. "You know... You can take off your helmet.. We are alone here." Naruto commented picking a water bottle off a table beside the stairs, and walked over. Hawkgirl stopped her workout, and sat up as Naruto handed her the bottle.

"Yeah.. I just feel more comfortable with it on is all." She replied taking a sip of the water. "Oh come on Shayera.. Let me see your pretty face." She sighed before moving to lift her helmet off. "_Kage, Hawkgirl there's trouble at the docks in Metropolis.. You're needed with Superman, and Wonder Woman._"

Naruto sighed as J'onn's voice came over speakers on the wall. "Well duty calls." Shayera said walking past Naruto, and pinched his cheek. "Damn it.. Why doesn't that happen when I'm in trouble with the girls?" He whined walking up the stairs as a storm cloud formed over his head.

_Later, Tower Of Fate._

Aquaman walked with Grundy to a room where a woman was waiting for them. She has tan skin, and long black hair pulled into a ponytail. She's wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, and aqua blue pangs with cross earrings. "I assume this is Grundy?" She asked as Grundy walked up to her. "You have Grundy's gold?" Grundy asked as Aquaman walked to a chest, and opened it.

"Here you go brute." Aquaman said walking to the other side of the room as the woman brought a tray of food over. Suddenly an Ankh-shaped portal came up in front of them before a man flew out. He's wearing a blue full body suit with a golden helmet, cape, and gold trimmed boots, and gold gloves. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"I have a Kingdom to rule.. Don't keep me waiting next time." Aquaman replied as the man floated over. "You must be Grundy.. I am Dr. Fate." Fate introduced himself before stopping in front of Grundy. "Before we begin.. I must know.. How did you become... as you are?" Grundy looked confused at the question, before replying.

"Grundy doesn't remember." Fate puts his hands on Grundy's head before seeing Grundy's lost memories. He explained Grundy was Cyrus Gold, a mobster in the 1920's that was killed by rivals because of his greed for gold, and was thrown in a cursed swamp that brought him back to life many years later as the Dead Man Grundy. "He meets our needs." Fate finished as Aquaman looked to him.

"Then let's get to it.. Atlantis is my only concern." Grundy shook his head before speaking up. "No Grundy wants something." Aquaman walked over to him, and glared. "You already have your gold..." He stopped as Grundy pushed the chest over to the wall, and broke it. "Grundy not want gold." Grundy looked to them and continued. "Grundy wants what the men took from him."

_Docks; Superman, Naruto, Wonder Woman, And Hawkgirl._

Superman caught a falling tank, and put it on a trailer before looking to the Sergeant. "Looks like you needed a hand." The Sargent glared at him before speaking. "We had more then enough help from your kind." He explained that Aquaman saved Grundy, and took him away on a sea creature.

Later, they're flying the Javelin, and discussing about Aquaman. "He must have his reason." Naruto said looking out the window as he sat behind Hawkgirl. "No.. The only thing he cares about is his City." Hawkgirl replied as Superman looked to her. "Let's not jump to conclusions." Superman said trying to calm Hawkgirl down.

"Do you ever get chafed straddling the fence all the time?" Hawkgirl asked Superman before Wonder Woman spoke up. "What's that?!" Naruto stood up, and saw a kraken attacking a cruise liner. "Ok that's not a fish that's part of our world." He said before Wonder Woman puts the Javelin in hover, and they jumped/flew out.

Naruto took out his bow, and shot several exploding arrows at tentacles that came on board as the others attacked above the water. "Would you quit saying that?!" Naruto looked over as Wonder Woman broke free from a tentacle, and Superman, with a bruise on his chest came out of the water. "Hawkgirl catch!" Superman yelled throwing her mace to her.

A few moments later, the attack stopped, and the Heroes flew to Atlantis. They were escorted to Mera, and explained the attack, and Aquaman helping Grundy. "He's with Dr. Fate.. If it's important, he'll contact you." Mera replied as Hawkgirl glared. "That's not good enough." Mera glared right back before speaking.

"This counsel is over." Mera said walking away as an angry Hawkgirl tried to follow. Only for the guards preventing her from moving.

_Tower Of Fate._

"Fate!" Superman yelled at the stone tower. Superman walked over, and punched it. Only for nothing to happen as a shield formed around it. "Let me try." Hawkgirl said bringing up her mace, and hits a hole in the tower. "What the hell?" Naruto asked seeing a galaxy inside with stairs. "After you." Hawkgirl said as they walked inside.

As they got to the top, they saw Dr. Fate, Inza, Grundy, and Aquaman doing a ritual as Grundy screamed out. Wonder Woman flew over, only for a yellow shield to appear around the group, and sent her back. She tried to get up, only for wrappings to wrap around her tightly as Inza attacked. Hawkgirl swung her mace, and knocked Inza out as the shield dispersed.

"You fools, do you have any idea what you've done?" Aquaman said pointing his trident at them. "Stopping you from hurting Grundy." Superman replied before Grundy attacked with Aquaman. "You take the Magician.. Your mace is messing with him." Wonder Woman said looking at Aquaman. "For the record... I didn't start this fight." Hawkgirl said as Wonder Woman smirked.

"First time for everything." Fate sent them away as Naruto and Hawkgirl stayed, and attack. (The fights will be canon, and will be skipped.) Hawkgirl screamed as she attacked Fate as Naruto looked on. "Well... Not prepared to fight Magic." He thought as Hawkgirl continued to fight before the others walked up with an unconscious Grundy, and Aquaman.

"It's time to explain what you're doing." Superman said before a bright light blinded them for a second, and a skull monster with tentacles came out of a portal. (For better image look at The Terror Beyond Episode.)

"Well shit." Naruto cursed looking at the monster as Aquaman, and Grundy stood up. Fate flew up, and started chanting as Hawkgirl flew up, and started chanting with him. Soon the monster went away as Fate, and Hawkgirl came down. "Where did you learn that incantation?" Fate asked as Hawkgirl looked to him.

"On Thanagar.. It's the closest thing we have to a prayer." She replied as Aquaman walked over. "Is it over?" He asked as Fate shook his head. "No... Only the beginning. He'll come back again.. We need to complete the original spell." Inza walked to Fate with a worried look. "You don't have the strength.."

"Nor do I have the choice." Fate replied holding her hand. Fate sighed before creating smoke, and explained how the monster Icthultu attacked Atlantis with sea monster from his world during when it was still above land. And how the Leader called upon the magic of the Earth to make the current Trident to banish Icthultu.

Only for the magic holding Atlantis up, to be used, and sank the city. And finally, they were making a spell to banish them again, when they came. "I won't let you torture Grundy again. "Wonder Woman said as Hawkgirl sighed. "It's not torture.. More of a sacrifice." She said as they looked to her.

Hawkgirl explained how when Thanagar was still primitive.. Icthultu came, and gave them everything to thrive, until they stopped believing him for sacrifices. "Is there another way?" Naruto asked as Hawkgirl nodded. "Yes.. we go to his world, and kick his ass." She replied tightening her hold on her mace. "It's too risky.. we need to stick to the spell."

Aquaman said as Fate looked down in thought. "No... This could be better.. Better than relying on broken spells." He said as Aquaman scoffed. "No... I came here to save Atlantis.. Nothing else." He picked up his Trident as Fate sighed, and sent him home. He turned to the others, and transported all but Inza to the other World.

"Whoa." Naruto said seeing the red sky, and bits of land floating around. (For better picture look at this episode.) They continued walking down the 'road'. Suddenly, aliens came out of the ground, and attacked them. Naruto took out multiple Hiraishin. (Flying Thunder God.) Kunai, and threw them around, and flashed between the aliens.

He cuts them with a kunai as Grundy, and Superman created a shockwave by slamming the ground getting rid of the rest. "Look." Naruto looked up to see aquatic aliens flying to a portal to their world. "**Kit.. Let me out... I can help with that.**" Naruto heard Kurama before creating a clone for Kurama to take over. "Here.. Follow this path." Fate said creating a walkway for Kurama, Superman, and Wonder Woman to follow.

Naruto picked up a regular tipped arrow as they neared Icthultu. "I feel him." Fate said as Naruto, and Hawkgirl got ready. "Where?" Hawkgirl asked before the ground shook. "Everywhere." Icthultu came up, and stared at Hawkgirl with his tentacles. "Who are you?" He asked as Hawkgirl glared at him. "I am Shayera Hol.. Hawkgirl."

"You stink of Thanagar." Icthultu said as she nodded. "I'm a Thanagarian." Several of Icthultu's forces came out of the ground as Ichthultu took Hawkgirl to talk. Naruto shot several arrows at the heads of the beings killing them as Fate attacked with bolts of light magic, while Grundy ripped apart the ones near him.

_Kurama, Wonder Woman, And Superman._

Kurama jumped through most of the enemy forces as Wonder Woman, and Superman punched them before noticing that they were flying back inside. Suddenly, Aquaman bursts out of the stomach of one, and shoots a blast of lightning at one before yelling up. "I can plug up the portal with my Trident but I need something!"

"But what's big enough to..." Superman trailed off as he sees a large boulder floating near them. "That'll work." Wonder Woman, and Superman flew over as Kurama built up chakra in his mouth. "Bijūdama (Biju Bomb)." He shot a black ball of chakra at the enemies, and smirked as it exploded. As they plugged up the hole, they flew to the others, and saw Hawkgirl kneeling over a dead Grundy's body.

Later, they stood outside Metropolis, at a tombstone marked 'Solomon Grundy: Born on a Monday'. "I tried to make it according to human standards." Hawkgirl said as she looked at the grave. "He was happy at the end... I still don't understand why." She finished as Aquaman looked to her. "It's Faith Hawkgirl... You're not supposed to understand... You just have it."

He bowed his head before leaving with the others leaving Hawkgirl alone with Naruto, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He smiled at her before walking to the grave, and putting incense on the top of the grave, and clapped his hands together in prayer.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late/short chapter.. Took a few days off since I went through over a hundred episodes for my Naruto On Board story, and a lot of this episode would have stayed canon so I skipped it.**

**Ok next to be updated is Hero Rising.. Also still need ideas for my Naruto On Board story.. Where the other crew went. (Not canon but the ones I added.) looks after the two year time skip, and description.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	27. Chapter XXVII: Secret Society

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: I know Naruto, and the X-Men was to be updated but I realized the 1yr anniversary for this story today/Feb 1st.. I think.. In manage story it says Jan. 31. while going to this page for the story has Feb 1st. so for it I will finish the first show... Three more chapters for this... I'll take a bit of a break from this story after that... Two uploads for my other stories before coming back.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXVII: Secret Society.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"You stink of Thanagar." Icthultu said as she nodded. "I'm a Thanagarian." Several of Ichthultu forces came out of the ground as Ichthultu took Hawkgirl to talk. Naruto shot several arrows at the heads of the beings killing them as Fate attacked with bolts of light magic, while Grundy ripped apart the ones near him._

_Kurama, Wonder Woman, And Superman._

_Kurama jumped through most of the enemy forces as Wonder Woman, and Superman punched them before noticing that they were flying back inside. Suddenly, Aquaman bursts out of the stomach of one, and shoots a blast of lightning at one before yelling up. "I can plug up the portal with my Trident but I need something!"_

_"But what's big enough to..." Superman trailed off as he sees a large boulder floating near them. "That'll work." Wonder Woman, and Superman flew over as Kurama built up chakra in his mouth. "Bijūdama (Bijuu Bomb)." He shot a black ball of chakra at the enemies, and smirked as it exploded. As they plugged up the hole, they flew to the others, and saw Hawkgirl kneeling over a dead Grundy's body._

_Later, they stood outside Metropolis, at a tombstone marked 'Solomon Grundy: Born on a Monday'. "I tried to make it according to human standards." Hawkgirl said as she looked at the grave. "He was happy at the end... I still don't understand why." She finished as Aquaman looked to her. "It's Faith Hawkgirl... You're not supposed to understand... You just have it."_

_He bowed his head before leaving with the others leaving Hawkgirl alone with Naruto, who wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He smiled at her before walking to the grave, and putting incense on the top of the grave, and clapped his hands together in prayer._

**Now.**

_Metropolis; Naruto, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, And Green Lantern Night Time._

Supergirl held Naruto as she, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern flew above the City. Green Lantern puts a hand on his earpiece. "A guard over at the Tech. Lab says there's a robbery, sounds like a friend of ours is back in business." Green Lantern said before Martian Manhunter spoke up. "Shade..."

"How did you... Right I keep forgetting." Green Lantern replied as they flew to the Lab. As they got to the Lab. Supergirl dropped Naruto over a skylight, and flew to the other side. Naruto took out his bow, and turned on the laser sight. He ducked as a masked man took a swing at him, before turning on his feet, and swept kicked him.

Naruto punched him out before dodging bullets being fired from the rafters, and shot an arrow up. The arrow exploded in a multitude of lights, and Naruto jumped up to attack the men. "AAAHH!" Naruto turned around to see a man fly through a window from another room, and fell down to the ground.

Naruto jumped down, and caught the man right before he hit the ground. Supergirl few in, with her eyes glowing. "Whoa Supergirl..." Naruto stopped her by putting his hands on her shoulders. "You... Alright? You, and the others have been acting... Off lately." He said as her eyes returned to normal. "I'm fine Kage... It's not like he doesn't deserve it anyway."

"But that crosses the line... The same line that our counterparts crossed." Naruto said as she huffed. "Mine, and yours didn't." Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "You almost did... We are not them, there's a chance we could cross that line." She glared at him until there heard the others yell.

Later, they met the others at a rooftop a few miles away. "What's the problem?" Superman asked as Green Lantern explained they haven't been acting like a team, and need to train in teamwork, not noticing a flying camera just behind them.

_Shade, Unknown Location._

Shade was at first grateful for the ride earlier when needing to escape from the League members. But now he wasn't so sure now with the person walking him into a cave. The person in question was a tall red haired woman who's wearing a coat, glasses' and head wrap to top it all off. Once in the open area of the cave, Shade saw Copperhead taking out dummies. Volcanna setting fire to others, while Sinestro was breaking a statue of Green Lantern. A purple skinned man with light purple markings on his body was draining the energy of bats with his hands.

A woman with light blue skin, short dark blue hair, wearing a blue leotard, and white furred coat (Young Justice Killer Frost) and a man wearing a two toned armor, and helmet. Black on the right side and rust orange on the left with two eyeholes was leaning against a wall. (**1**.) Shade looked back to see the woman he came with take off her coat showing a short pink dress with one strap over her left shoulder.

"Trying to bring back the Injustice League?" He asked as she shook her head no. "No.. We're a society.. A Secret Society." Shade snorted at that. "Call it what you want it won't work.. I know I tried twice." A door opened up, and Shade looked back to see Grodd. "Well you know what they say... Third time's the charm."

Grodd took Shade up to a room as the others trained, and did team building exercises. "Trying to get them to trust each other huh?" Shade asked as Grodd had his hands behind his back. "Not the easiest with loners, sociopaths, psychos, and mercenaries." He went on to explain that they're not in it for the money.

"Parasite hates the Super cousins.. Sinestro hates the Green Lantern Corps. and swore a blood oath for their destruction. Copperhead jumped at the chance to face Kage.. Same with Deathstroke who also wants to face Batman... Although he is the only one who has a contract. Volcana is paying rent by working for me since she just broke out of prison."

"Giganta's devoted to me.. And Killer Frost just likes to kill." He finished as Shade looked to him. "And me? I suppose you've got that figured out too.." Grodd smirked before answering. "You're a master criminal Shade.. But you could be master of the World." He brought up footage of the League talking on the roof, and explained he's been studying them.

_Later._

The Society flew to an island as Grodd explained they're robbing a rich man who owns the entire property. They landed, and saw a tall stonewall protecting the inner workings of the island from intruders. "Let me." Giganta said before grown taller. She struck the wall only to get shocked. She fell on her back as Grodd stared. "Next time look before you leap.. Frost."

Killer Frost froze the wall before Grodd looked to Sinestro who nodded, and used his ring to make a fist, and broke the wall. Grodd calmly walked forward as the others attacked. Killer Frost froze everyone in her path as Volcana burned everyone in hers. Deathstroke, and Copperhead sliced whoever came their way.

They ran inside where Grodd saw a cook in expensive alligator shoes running outside, and followed him. Once at the end of the dock they saw him at some distance away in a speedboat, and turned to Killer Frost. "Freeze the water." She froze the boat in place as Sinestro pulled the 'Chef' over. "Morgan Edge." Grodd said before taking him to a freezer with four red biohazard tanks are in. Once the others were inside, Killer Frost stayed back for a moment to flash freeze Morgan Edge before heading back towards the others.

"Open them." Giganta opened them, and mud came out to form a muscular humanoid. "Everyone I give you our final member... Clayface." They flew back to their hideout as Clayface looked around, and explained he's not like them, as he only wants to become normal again. "But you can be so much more."

Grodd said as he explained he turned Giganta human from a baby gorilla in Gorilla City, and he could turn him normal.

_The Justice League Training Ground._

Superman was walking in the Western themed town attack cardboard cutouts of his villains. Naruto, Supergirl, Cheetah, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern watched from a building. "Good." Robots came up behind him as he talked to J'onn before Hawkgirl flew over, and attacked all but one. She flew to it just as the others yelled out.

_BOOM!_

The robot exploded sending her flying up to the others as Naruto caught her bridal style. "It was bobby trapped." Naruto said setting her down. "How could I know?" J'onn, and Superman flew up as Green Lantern spoke up. "Your teammates.. One's a psychic, and the other has x-ray vision." They continued going through exercises with Batman leaving early.

They finished with Green Lantern making a giant for the Team to fight together but Superman, and Supergirl took the brunt of the attacks. Naruto landed just as Superman argued he, and Supergirl can take the attacks so they don't have to causing Naruto to walk up to them. "But you can't make us rely on that.."

"There will be times when you two are not around, or the enemy has kryptonite, and we'll need to have faith in our own strength."

_Later; Batman, Warehouse._

Batman dropped down from the rafters, and threw a shock batarang at Clayface, who was looking around. "Always trying to find a cure aren't you?" Clayface groaned as he tried to hold his form. "Where's Shade?" Clayface pointed to one of the pipes where steam came out, and have the Secret Society walk out.

Sinestro blasted the batarang off, and Clayface formed over to them. "Didn't think I came without back up, did you?" He asked as Batman stared at him. "Shame.. Wish I'd thought of that." He smirked as a door behind him blasted apart revealing the League, and Cheetah. "Oh wait.. I did."

Naruto pulled his bow out, and shot several arrows as the others faced off with one of the villains. Copper head jumped at him, and kicked the bow out of his hand. "Hello Kage." She greeted letting her tongue slip out. Naruto sighed before getting in a stance, and attacked. He glanced to see the others failing against the Society from bickering, or not fighting together.

He saw Cheetah fight against Deathstroke who fought with a Bo staff, and Supergirl fighting Volcana. "Aww I thought I'd hold your attention... It's rude to look at other women Kage." Copperhead said hitting Naruto in the chin. She kicked him in the stomach before jumping on his shoulder, and grabbed his arm.

She pulled on it, and twisted it before hearing Giganta order a retreat. "Til next time lover boy." She said bending down to kiss Naruto before jumping up, and disappeared. Naruto grabbed his bow, and walked over to his bickering team, and sighed. "SHUT UP!"

"We won't solve anything by bickering like toddlers... Even though we've been a team for a year... This is still new to us... Well the rest of you really since I was taught in the value of a team from a young age." Naruto finished as J'onn spoke up. "Ever since I landed here.. You took me in, and treated me like a family... But what's the use of a family if it diminutives us as individuals?"

"What are you saying?" Flash asked as J'onn looked up. "I'm saying I've survived the death of one family, and I'll survive the death of this one." He walked out as the others did too. "Guys come on..." Naruto said standing still with Cheetah as the others left. "Supergirl..." Naruto walked over, and put his hand on her shoulder. Only for her to roughly brush him off.

Naruto sighed as Cheetah walked to him. "They'll come around Naruto.. Let them cool off."

_Smallville, Naruto And Cheetah._

Cheetah held on to Naruto as he drove his Motorcycle down the road, and up to his house. "Strange.. The lights are off.. Did Diana go to bed early?" He drove to the garage and parked the Motorcycle. As they got off, Naruto pushed a button by the door having the Motorcycle go under the concrete floor in a secret door, and walked inside.

"Diana? Kara?" He walked to the living room, and saw an unconscious Supergirl with a chunk of kryptonite on her. He ran to her just as Deathstroke dropped behind Cheetah, and knocked her out. Naruto turned around, and growled, only for something to stick him in his neck, and his vision blurred. The last thing he saw before blacking out was Copperhead holding a needle.

A few hours later, Naruto woke up to find himself tied to a bed wearing nothing but his boxers, and coat. "Hello lover." Naruto looked to see Copperhead wearing nothing but a brown leather bra, and thong. "C.. Copperhead?!" He yelled out as she swayed over to him. She straddled his waist, and traced circles on his chest.

"What the hell..." He stopped as she puts a finger on his lips, and smiled down. "Now, now.. No talking until that drug kicks in." Naruto blinked at that before speaking. "Drug?" She nodded before grinding on him. "Yes an.. Aphrodisiac..." He deadpanned at her for a moment. "You really wanted to have sex with me that bad?"

"Not sex.. Making love." She said as she moved to his boxers. "Is that tattoo new?" Naruto asked trying to buy time to get out. She smirked as she thrusted her chest out showing the tattoo along the top of her breasts, and up to her neck. (A/N: I forgot to add her tattoo in the earlier chapters, for anyone new look at her in Arkham: Origins.)

"Yeah... I just got it.. Like it? I think it draws attention to my chest." Naruto nodded before speaking up. "Yes.. It compliments a beauty like you." He said as she stopped for a moment, and looked down. "What?" She asked as he blinked. "You act like no one's called you beautiful." Copperhead looked down, and nodded. "Yeah.. Growing up when I got these changes... The men stayed away from me."

"Sorry to hear that... Their loss really... Truthfully you did freak me out at first but only because you reminded me of a man from my world that was like a snake themed Joker.. But now you remind me of.. His apprentice.. Right down to her flirty persona." He said grunting as he felt the drug kick in. "One day you'll find someone who'll love you.."

"What if that's you... You're the only man who hasn't treated me like a freak, or an assassin." She replied looking at his panting form. "Maybe, maybe not... Only time will tell. I think that's because I was in your shoes growing up also.. I was treated as an outcast for close to fifteen years... I was never adopted.."

"Hell I don't even know who took care of me until I was five, and had my own apartment." She smiled down before leaning, and kissed him. He groaned again as she pulled back, unclipped her bra, and threw it aside.

_Secret Society An Hour Later._

Grodd looked at the heroes in containment tubes with Martian Manhunter frozen in his before sighing. He walked over to a table, and picked up a cell phone. He dialed Copperhead, and when she answered, he heard soft groaning, and rhythmic squeaking. "Copperhead.. Did you get Kage?"

"_Yeah.. Had to use a deadlier dosage... So had... To bring him... To one of my safe houses.. And get the antidote... You didn't want him killed right away though.. I'll need you to pick us up.. At a rendezvous point... before the show..._" She replied holding in moans. "You alright?" He asked noticing she stopped after a few words while talking. "_Yeah.. He woke up.. Moments ago...Fought again... It took... More out of me.._" He nodded before hanging up. "Let's go."

_Superbowl XXXVII Halftime._

Later, The Society landed in a stadium filled with people, and looked at he crowd. "Hello everyone..." Grodd said through a microphone before continuing. "We've come here today because this is where the strong routinely beat the weak.. You so called 'Higher Primates' revel in that... But outside these walls, you do everything to shackle the mighty, and keep them from fulfilling their destiny."

As he talked, Sinestro attacked any security from getting to them as a slightly sweaty Copperhead brought out a remote, and brought the Justice League up. "Here's your heroes.. Who break every law of nature by coddling the weak. We say it's time for a new order.. But that can't arrive until the old one... Departs... Ready for your close up Mr. Hagen?"

Clayface smirked, and reached for the controls beside him. Only to phase through, and break it releasing the heroes, and turned into J'onn. "You froze the wrong one!" The frozen 'J'onn' fell off, and broke. Only to reform into Clayface. Naruto, and the others ran to the villains, and he jumped to Deathstroke as Supergirl flew to Volcana, and Cheetah went to Copperhead.

Deathstroke jumped up with his staff, and attacked Naruto multiple times. Naruto blocked each one with his arms before grabbing the staff, and kicked him away. "I always wanted to test you Kage." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he glanced to see the others doing better in their fights then last time. "Really? I'm touched."

Naruto charged at him, and delivered multiple punches, and hits him in the stomach before punching him in his helmet knocking it off. Naruto looked at the greying hair of the Deathstroke before blinking. "Slade Wilson? I heard you became a Mercenary.." Slade took out a katana, and charged at Naruto.

Only for Naruto to disappear, and reappear behind him with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) in his hand. "Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)." Slade was sent flying over to a downed Sinestro, Volcana, and Shade just as Cheetah flipped Copperhead over her shoulder, and knocked her out.

Naruto turned to see Clayface explode with fireworks as Grodd ran away. Superman flew over, and Grodd attacked him. "Supergirl now!" Naruto yelled as she flew over, and punched Grodd through the field goal.

Naruto walked to the others who were looking down. "Guys... I know we all said things we shouldn't have... But like I said being on a team is new to you.. You're either used to fighting alone.. or with a partner you fought with for years. It will take time to trust each other, and rely on the others." Naruto said looking at each one.

"You have anyone you couldn't work with?" Supergirl asked as Naruto walked forward. "Yes... He drove his hand through my chest once.." Naruto said before looking back. "Best to get past this, and move on."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks' for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. Like I did in Hard As Nails, for a later chapter Slade still has both eyes.**

**If you read this at the top, disregard it... ****I know Naruto, and the X-Men was to be updated but I realized the 1yr anniversary for this story today/Feb 1st.. I think.. In manage story it says Jan. 31. while going to this page for the story has Feb 1st. so for it I will finish the first show... Three more chapters for this... I'll take a bit of a break from this story after that... Two uploads for my other stories before coming back.**

**Ok like I said next will be another Ch. for this one.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	28. Chapter XXVIII: Hereafter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXVIII: Hereafter.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Deathstroke jumped up with his staff, and attacked Naruto multiple times. Naruto blocked each one with his arms before grabbing the staff, and kicked him away. "I always wanted to test you Kage." Naruto raised an eyebrow as he glanced to see the others doing better in their fights then last time. "Really? I'm touched."_

_Naruto charged at him, and delivered multiple punches, and hits him in the stomach before punching him in his helmet knocking it off. Naruto looked at the greying hair of the Deathstroke before blinking. "Slade Wilson? I heard you became a Mercenary.." Slade took out a katana, and charged at Naruto._

_Only for Naruto to disappear, and reappear behind him with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) in his hand. "Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)." Slade was sent flying over to a downed Sinestro, Volcana, and Shade just as Cheetah flipped Copperhead over her shoulder, and knocked her out._

_Naruto turned to see Clayface explode with fireworks as Grodd ran away. Superman flew over, and Grodd attacked him. "Supergirl now!" Naruto yelled as she flew over, and punched Grodd through the field goal._

_Naruto walked to the others who were looking down. "Guys... I know we all said things we shouldn't have... But like I said being on a team is new to you.. You're either used to fighting alone.. or with a partner you fought with for years. It will take time to trust each other, and rely on the others." Naruto said looking at each one._

_"You have anyone you couldn't work with?" Supergirl asked as Naruto walked forward. "Yes... He drove his hand through my chest once.." Naruto said before looking back. "Best to get past this, and move on."_

**Now.**

_Smallville, Naruto's House._

"YOU HAD SEX WITH HER?!" Naruto jumped over the couch, and hid as Kara threw a vase at him. "Honey It's no..." He ducked as she threw a plate at him. "Don't 'Honey' me you jerk!" Naruto looked to see Hunter hiding with him covering his ears, and eyes with his paws. "Any chance I can get you to distract her while I run?"

Hunter whined before crawling away on his stomach. "Yeah I don't blame you buddy." He looked up at Kara wearing jeans that's cut into shorts, and one of his black shirts knotted up to show her midriff. "Kara.. Honey... Dear... I can expl..." He stopped as her eyes glowed red. "Explain what? How some slut had sex with you while the others, and I were tied up in a cave?"

"It wasn't like that! I was tied up, and drugged!" Barbara, in black jeans, and red shirt, Cheetah, going in to her human form, and Diana walked in as Naruto was trying to explain his... 'Time' with Copperhead. "I.. Actually feel bad for him." Barbara asked as Cheetah looked to her. "Really?" Barbara took a thoughtful look, and then shook her head "Nope."

_Unknown Location; A Few Days Later, Night._

Four cloaked people sat at a circular table with another standing in front of them as candles lit the room. "We have all been wronged by the same man." The one standing up said in a male's voice. "We have." The others said together before the male standing continued. "We all seek the same thing."

"We do." The standing man looked up, and continued. "We agreed to work together to achieve our ultimate goal." The others nodded when the man lifted his right hand, showing it's robotic. "Speak your names." One by one they took off their hoods.

"Toyman." The one beside him took their hood off. "Livewire." The one by her took theirs off. "Weather Wizard." Weather Wizard is a man with short brown hair wearing green glasses as the one beside him removed their hood. "Kalibak." The man standing removed his hood. "Metallo."

"Speak the word, and seal the pact." Metallo finished holding a knife up as the others stood, and did the same. "Revenge." They brought their knives down on the table showing Superman's Shield painted on it.

_Smallville, Naruto._

Naruto grumbled as he moved around on the couch that Kara made him sleep on. "It wasn't my fault." He sighed before looking up at the ceiling. "I should have gotten one with a fold out bed." He groaned before hearing Kara speak up from upstairs. "I would have welded the frame so you can't use it!"

"I knew I should have waited for her to graduate High school in a few months before allowing her to live here." He heard footsteps, and looked up to see Cheetah walking out of the kitchen. "Hello Naruto... Comfy?" He glared at her as she walked over to him, and leaned on the back of the couch.

"Be a little better if you slept with me." She smirked as her tail wagged behind her. "Isn't 'sleeping' with a girl the reason you're sleeping on the couch?" She asked before jumping over the couch and straddled his waist. "Just let her cool off Naruto... It took about two years before you did the deed with her." (**1**.)

"And close to a year with us... It really only took a few meetings with Copperhead before she bed you." He sighed as he grabbed her waist with his hands, and leaned up. "Like I said I was drugged. I can't help if women can't control themselves around me." she deadpanned at him before purring as he started to rub her sides. "Stooop... You're on punish..."

"YOU BETTER NOT BE FEELING BARB UP WHILE WE'RE MAD AT YOU!" Naruto stopped as Kara yelled down. Cheetah smirked before getting off of him, and walked away with a sway in her hips. Naruto sighed before laying back down, and tried to go to sleep.

_Morning._

Naruto in his costume drove out of his garage on his motorcycle after getting a briefing from J'onn of Kalibak, Weather Wizard, Metallo, Toyman, and Livewire attacking near the Daily Planet. He looked up to see Wonder Woman, and Supergirl flying above him before focusing back on the road.

When he got to the Daily Planet, he saw the others excluding Batman and Superman fight the group of villains. Weather Wizard raised a wand, and created storm clouds just as Naruto saw J'onn fighting Metallo. Naruto Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) to him, and grabbed Metallo. "Hello Terminator wannabe."

Naruto greeted before flashing away with him. "Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)." Naruto hits Metallo in the chest as he stopped near the ocean, and sends Metallo flying away. He flashed back to see a downed Wonder Woman in front of a giant toy robot with a canon on its chest, and a glowing green energy started building up.

"NO!" Naruto yelled before flashing to her, and wrapped his arms around her while having his back face the robot. It fired just as Superman flew in front of them.

_BOOM!_

Rain fell down as Naruto flew away, and dropped Wonder Woman before flying through a building, and came out through the other side. "Kage!" Wonder Woman yelled before seeing everyone stare in shock behind her. She looked back to see a piece of Superman's cape fall down. She growled before flying over, and punched the robot as tears fell from her eyes.

Toyman fell out before picking up a water gun. "Stay back.. It's full of acid." Wonder Woman kicked the gun out of his hand before lifting him up by his collar. "Do I look like I'm playing games?" She asked pulling her fist back. Only for a bloody hand to stop her. She looked to see a bloody Naruto holding his left side as blood dripped through his hand.

"We don't do that." He weakly said before coughing. "Speak for yourself." He groaned before moving his hand showing a small rebar sticking out of his side. "I'm... Trying.. To speak... For Super..." He stopped as he fell face first on the ground.

_A Few Days Later; Smallville, Naruto's House._

Naruto in his stealth costume with the hood down walked to Diana's room with a small limp. He pushed the door open, and saw Diana wearing a white gold trimmed dress with wings decorations on her tiara sword on her side, and gold, knee high heeled boots, and put on a cape.

He smiled before walking over, and wrapped his arms around her. "You feeling alright?" He asked as she stared at him through the mirror. "I should be asking you that." He smiled weakly before replying. "Big injuries take longer to heal.. That rebar went through me.. Just a little tender at the moment."

He looked back before letting her go, and walked out of the room. "I'll let you two talk." He said walking past Hippolyta, and closed the door.

A few hours later, Naruto, Wonder Woman, Cheetah, and Supergirl got out of his now red Charger, and walked in the Church. He looked to see the others were there at the front along with Aquaman, Dr. Fate, and their wives. He looked to his left, and saw John, and Martha sitting with two of his clone with one Henge (Transformation) to look like Kara.

Sitting beside them is Barbara, and another clone with Jim, Alfred, Tim, and Richard. Naruto, and the girls sat with the League, and waited for the funeral to start. A few moments later, Naruto heard the crowd whisper, and looked back. "Is it Batman? I can't see." Hawkgirl asked standing up before Lois Lane walked down narrowing her eyes.

"I can." Naruto got up, and walked behind her as Lex Luthor walked in. "Luthor.. How dare you show your face here?" She asked before slapping him "Come to gloat? You always wanted him dead.. I hate you!" She started crying as she pounded on his chest before Naruto grabbed her, and hugged her as she cried on his chest.

Later, the League carried a black coffin with Superman's shield on top through Metropolis. Wonder Woman looked up, and saw Batman on a rooftop before looking back, and walked to the park where a large stone with a metal Superman shield is before burying him.

_Later, Watchtower._

Naruto picked up a drink as Green Lantern finished telling a story about Superman. They looked to each other, and started discussing the future of the League. Suddenly, a hover motorcycle with a skull on it bursts through the door having everyone grab the table as the air was sucked out. Naruto groaned as he was standing up.

"What's with the long faces Justice Dweebs." Naruto heard a male's voice speak up before his eyes widened. "Oh Lord no." He looked up, and saw a man with chalk white skin black hair that reached his neck with muttonchops, and a mustache. He has red eyes with black around them. He's wearing a black leather jacket with the right sleeve ripped off, over a grey shirt, and fingerless gloves.

He has a black spiked belt with a skull buckle, blue jeans, silver knee pads, and black combat boots. "Oh damn it!" Naruto cursed before the man picked up on of the black arm bands, and puts it around his head as a bandanna. "Lighten up.. The answer to your entire problem is right here... But you can call me Lobo."

"You are not welcomed here this is a private gathering." J'onn said walking to Lobo. "Yeah, yeah... Superman kicked the bucket but that's why I'm here." Naruto face palmed as Supergirl glared at Lobo. "Guy's... This is Lobo... A bounty hunter." Naruto said before looking up to see Lobo smirk. "The Main Man's the best bounty hunter in the known Universe. You can ask Superman if he wasn't busy pushing up daisies."

"Hey Kage... Girly." Supergirl glared harder before Lobo continued. "The Main Man is here to take Superman's place." Wonder Woman grabbed Lobo, and threw him over her shoulder, making him hit a wall. "You're no Superman." She said holding her fist back. "The ladies say different." Lobo replied closing his eyes in a smile.

"Shut up Kage." Supergirl said as Naruto opened his mouth. "But I was just going to..." He was interrupted by Supergirl, who looked to him. "You were going to make a joke with you replacing Lobo in that sentence." His head dropped as she looked to see Wonder Woman throw Lobo across the room. "Oh I see.. You want the Main Man to audition. Well ladies... Let's dance!"

Lobo ripped a piece of the wall off, and threw it at them. Naruto groaned as he walked to a monitor as the others fought Lobo, and saw Copperhead, Livewire, Volcana, Deadshot, Star Sapphire and Kalibak attacking Metropolis. He ducked under a chair before yelling. "Guys! We have a problem!"

Later with Lobo, they saw the group of villains in a pile, and saw Superman float down with Kalibak in hand. "S.. Superman?" Hawkgirl asked as Superman ignored her, He repeatedly punched Kalibak creating a sonic wave behind him. Naruto narrowed his eyes before trying to Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) to him….

Only for nothing to happen. "What the hell?" Naruto asked before bringing out his bow, and pressed the button on the inside of the handle. The bottom of the quiver rotated before he grabbed a Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) arrow, and shot up to Superman. He flashed up, and wrapped his arms around Superman. "What are you... AAHHH!"

Superman grabbed him, and threw him away in to a building. "KAGE!" Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Hawkgirl yelled before flying up to Superman.

_Unknown Location._

A man under rubble groaned before pushing off a large rock-revealing Superman. He groaned before looking at his hand, and saw several cuts on it. Confused, he looked up to see a large moon with a asteroid ring, and a red sun. He looked back to see several old cars before shouting. "Hello!" After no response, he puts a hand to his ear.

"Superman to Justice League.. It seems that we've transported to a planet with a red sun... My powers aren't working... I'm picking up the homing beacon but have no audio." He looked at a old red convertible before continuing. "I'll leave this channel open, and move to your position."

_A Few Months Later. _(A/N: Everything until Superman runs into Vandal is canon.)

Superman with longer hair, and a beard walked through the jungle with a makeshift sword on his back. He's wearing a pelt to act like a cape, and a white shirt with a pouch around his waist. Walking out, his eyes widened at a destroyed Watchtower before running up to it. He ran inside before going to a computer to bring up the members whereabouts.

Only to see everyone's status is unknown with Naruto's, and Supergirl having 'Deceased' on their pictures. "What happened to them?" He asked before a male voice spoke up behind him. "They died..." He looked back to see Vandal Savage in a suit standing behind him. "Thousands of years ago." Vandal finished before looking up. "They don't build them like this anymore... Lost orbit seventy-five hundred years ago."

"This is Earth thousands of years in the future.. That simpleton Toyman didn't know what he had." He finished as Superman's eyes widened. "That disintegrator ray?" Superman asked as Vandal looked to him. "An energized takeon beam that sent you into the future." He said before walking up to Superman. "Hello."

He took Superman to a destroyed Metropolis is a tall skyscraper, and explained a few months after Superman 'died', he stolen a vital part to make a machine that controlled the gravity, and declared himself ruler of the World. "But sadly, it went haywire, and caused this." He finished pointing to the moon. "And ultimately destroyed the Earth."

"The Justice League would have stopped you." Superman said before Vandal nodded. "Yes... If that cyborg didn't take out the heavy hitters." Superman raised an eyebrow causing Vandal to continue. "About a week after you died, several villains decided to attack Metropolis thinking it would be easy to take over."

"But then 'You' came in, and stopped them... The fake you tried to kill Kalibak making the League thinking it wasn't you, or you were being controlled... After a fight that ended in Supergirl's death, it was revealed that he was a cyborg that hated you for the death of his family after a solar flair, and wanted to tarnish your reputation when you couldn't save them in time. So it took on your appearance for the extra addition towards its revenge.."

"Kage used a power move that caused his death as well as the cyborg." Vandal finished before taking him to his tower. "So... You're the only human left?" Vandal shook his head before answering. "Until I found four teens ten years ago." They walked inside, and saw each level filled with fossils, books, and antiques before hearing a baby cry.

"It's alright Kamarni.. Mommy's here." Superman saw four people, one male, and three females. The females all have black hair, and dresses with two looking younger, and obvious twins. The male has long blonde hair, and blue eyes wearing old clothes. "Superman, this is Kamandi, Arna, and their son Kamarni." (**2**.)

Arni stood up holding a baby boy with black hair. "The others are Spirit, and Flower.. We are the last of humankind. "Hello." Spirit, and Flower said together before Vandal went to make lunch, and explained all of the projects he did. "Have to do something for thirty thousand years or you'll go mad."

"So you're the Superman Vandal told us about... I thought you'd be taller." Kamandi said as they went to the kitchen, and ate as Vandal explains all he did to stay sane.

_Nighttime._

Superman got up from the couch, and looked around the tower. As he got to the end of the hall, and opened the door. His eyes widen as he saw a time machine that looks like the one he, and the others used to travel to WWII to eventually stop Savage. He ran down the hall, and opened Vandal's door. "Savage!" Vandal woke up, and rubbed his eyes. "What?"

"You've got a time machine." Vandal nodded before explaining he never finished it after losing interest. "It wouldn't work... The design won't allow me to go back in any timeline where I already exist." Superman nodded before speaking. "Well... I'm already 'dead'."

Later, after finishing the machine with Kalmadi's help, Vandal turned the power on. Only for it to fizzle out after a second. "As I thought... Not enough power." Vandal said looking down in thought. "What about that generator that you said was stolen a while back?" Kamandi asked as Vandal smirked before walking outside to a giant dragon fly pen.

They each flew on one to a giant termite hill, and scoped it out from a distance. "It acts like a sun, and it provides warmth for them." Vandal explained as he, and Kamandi pulled out pistols. Superman pulled his sword out, and sliced at them as a giant beetle that jumped out of the ground. Kamandi, and Vandal shot at it as several more attacked forcing them to run to the hill.

Kamandi shot at a beetle that tried to fly at them as Superman sliced it when it fell. "Go! It's just up ahead! We'll cover you!" Vandal shouted shooting more insects that came his way. They attacked any insects that came to them, and ran to a hole where a yellow light shined. Superman jumped down as Kamandi, and Vandal continued to attack.

Suddenly, red lasers attacked the insects forcing them to flee. They looked back to see Superman flew to them holding a yellow orb. Later, Vandal walked out of the machine, and wiped his forehead. "I had a hunch that the radiation would restore your power but I didn't want to get your hopes up." He said as they walked up with the girls following after.

"You know if this works.. This version of you won't exist." Superman said to Kamandi, and the others. "We're hoping for that if it's a better future." Kamandi said as Spirit pulled a camera out. "How about a picture to remember us by?" Superman smiled at her as Vandal turned the machine on.

_Present._

The Cyborg Superman stood over an unconscious Supergirl, and his eyes glowed before being punched. Naruto groaned as he got up to see Superman floating in front of the imposter. He waked to Supergirl just as Superman flew to the Cyborg, and flew away with him as a shock wave came off, and broke the windows on the buildings surrounding them.

Up with Superman, they traded punches as they flew high above the City. The Cyborg shot lasers at Superman, and hits him in his chest. "Why are you doing this?!" Superman asked as his imposter glared. "Because you ruined my life!" He yelled before flying to Superman. Superman punched him tearing off his skin revealing his metal exoskeleton.

The Cyborg flew at Superman, and punched him down, and flew at him. Superman topped before flying up, and punched the Cyborg in the face before using his freeze breath on him. The Cyborg broke free before shooting lasers at Superman who did the same.

Naruto looked up to see Superman, and the Cyborg fight up in the sky. He picked Supergirl up, and walked to the others before seeing an explosion, and a moment later, Superman flew down. "No time to explain... Kage, Get Supergirl to the Med. Bay.. We have to stop Vandal Savage." Superman said as Naruto disappeared, and the others flew off with Green Lantern bringing Flash, and Batman in a ball.

_Thirty Thousand Years Later._

Vandal, Kamandi, Arni holding Kamarni, Flower, and Spirit sat at Superman's destroyed gravestone before hearing something. Looking up, they saw projection of people in white clothing walking around as buildings, and flying cars came in to view. "Thank you... Friend." Vandal said as he, and the others faded away.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1 Just to say Kara's eighteen.. I'm going by the year that went by Paradise Lost when Diana talked to herself in the Javelin, and said it was eight months since she left to help the invasion.**

**2. Just added them to add O.C. to add the episode.**

**Ok see you soon for Wild Cars.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	29. Chapter XXIX: Wild Cards

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Sorry for the short Ch. but I didn't do the second episode since it would have stayed canon.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXIX: Wild Cards.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Present._

_The Cyborg Superman stood over an unconscious Supergirl, and his eyes glowed before being punched. Naruto groaned as he got up to see Superman floating in front of the imposter. He waked to Supergirl just as Superman flew to the Cyborg, and flew away with him as a shock wave came off, and broke the windows on the buildings surrounding them._

_Up with Superman, they traded punches as they flew high above the City. The Cyborg shot lasers at Superman, and hits him in his chest. "Why are you doing this?!" Superman asked as his imposter glared. "Because you ruined my life!" He yelled before flying to Superman. Superman punched him tearing off his skin revealing his metal exoskeleton._

_The Cyborg flew at Superman, and punched him down, and flew at him. Superman topped before flying up, and punched the Cyborg in the face before using his freeze breath on him. The Cyborg broke free before shooting lasers at Superman who did the same._

_Naruto looked up to see Superman, and the Cyborg fight up in the sky. He picked Supergirl up, and walked to the others before seeing an explosion, and a moment later, Superman flew down. "No time to explain... Kage, Get Supergirl to the Med. Bay.. We have to stop Vandal Savage." Superman said as Naruto disappeared, and the others flew off with Green Lantern bringing Flash, and Batman in a ball._

_Thirty Thousand Years Later._

_Vandal, Kamandi, Arni holding Kamarni, Flower, and Spirit sat at Superman's destroyed gravestone before hearing something. Looking up, they saw projection of people in white clothing walking around as buildings, and flying cars came in to view. "Thank you... Friend." Vandal said as he, and the others faded away._

**Now.**

_Watchtower, Hawkgirl and Naruto._

"Hmm.. That's it, right there."

"No it's not."

"I think I would know."

"Really? When did you ever tap into bank records? " Naruto asked as he, and Hawkgirl looked at the monitor showing multiple bank records flashing up on the screen. "Do they have banks on Thanagar?" He asked from his seat as Hawkgirl stood behind him. "Back off I know what I'm doing." She replied swatting his hands away from the keyboard.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as she typed something before sighing. "How come you act like this when we're alone?" She looked down to him, and raised an eyebrow under her helmet. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto stood up, and looked into her eyes.

Suddenly, an alarm went off before Hawkgirl puts a hand to her ear. "Batman, we have the address."

_T.V. Station; Las Vegas, Night._

A brown haired man in a suit sat at a desk as he talked on the phone. Only for a black gloved hand to grab the phone, and hung it up. "Hey what the hell are you..." The man stopped seeing Batman, and one of Naruto's clones standing beside him. "You sold air time to something called Quinn Play Entertainment..."

"Look you can't just come in here..." Naruto, who stepped forward, soon interrupted the man. "Quinn Play Entertainment is owned by the Joker." The man looked to see several clocks on the wall above several T.V.s showing different programs. "He's on in fifteen seconds." The man replied seeing the clocks show '6:59:15'. He picked up the phone, and dialed a number on it.

"Hello.. Cut the feed... I don't care just do it now I'll explain later." The T.V in the middle went off, only for the surrounding TV's to show a Joker playing card. "He must have bought more airtime from other stations." Suddenly, the Joker popped up, and wagged his finger at the audience.

"_Ah, ah, ah.. Don't touch that remote I know its heart breaking to have your favorite show pulled off so soon, or get canceled all of a sudden... But look at what you're getting instead.. ME! And a whole truckload of mindless violence, and property damage... Everything that makes T.V. great._" Joker said before smiling as the camera zoomed in.

"_So stay tuned... You won't believe your eyes._" He sat down on a throne before continuing. "_So here's how we do this little tango... I've tucked away a great big time bomb somewhere on the Vegas Strip, and only the Justice League can stop it... Anyone else tries, and I press this..._" He pointed to a remote in his hand.

"_And Kablewy! No waiting._" Naruto pressed a button on his glasses' and hacked the station's audio as he, and Batman left. A video of the program came up on the left lens as they waited for the others. "_Now I know you want to see the great big bomb hunt from the best possible angle so.._"

Naruto watched as the Joker walked to show several people at multiple monitors. "_So I set up hundreds of cameras all around town.._" Naruto saw the Javelin land with Flash, and Superman coming out. Naruto looked back at the video before sighing. "Guys.. We have twenty-two minutes, and fifty-one seconds to find the bomb."

"I got it." Superman said flying up near a helicopter with Harley in it, obviously giving commentary to the Joker. "And she is." Naruto said as the screen panned to show Harley talking to the Joker as they flew behind Superman. "I found it!" Superman yelled before flying down. "_Oh that's right he has X-ray vision._"

Naruto looked to see Joker slap his forehead. "_Well.. That motion seems familiar._" Naruto commented shaking his head. Naruto jumped after Superman as he flew to a Casino Superman went to a roulette table, and threw it away to reveal a cylinder bomb. (A/N: For a better picture look at the Wild Cards episode.)

"Well that's a doozy." Flash commented as he looked at the wires on the bomb. "Expect anything less from the Joker?" Superman asked grabbing the bomb. Only to be blasted by a stream of fire. Naruto, pulling out his bow and arrow, and Flash turned to see four people, three men, and a woman all having pure white eyes.

"_Ladies, and gentlemen, meet the Royal Flush Gang._" Naruto heard Joker explain over his glasses as he looked at each person. "_Jack.._" Jack is a Caucasian man with a blonde goatee wearing a white full body suit that's black on the head down to the shoulders, and came to a point down to his stomach. Black boots, and gloves. He also has the playing card 'Club' symbol over his right eye.

"_Ten.._" Ten is a African-American bald male wearing a black sleeveless body suit that's red around the shoulders with a '10' over the left chest area. He also has a club over his right eye.

"_King.._" King is a Caucasian male dressed in a black full body suit with a silver helmet, and a red King's robe. He has a black moustache, goatee combo with the Club on the helmet over his forehead. He's also holding a cane.

"_And uuuhh... Queen._" Naruto sighed as he saw the reason for Joker's pause, that being how she's dressed. Queen is a Caucasian woman with short white hair, and black choker on her neck. She's wearing a red one piece that's cut from the shoulder down her stomach, and revealed her navel. She also has black fingerless gloves, and white thigh high boots.

She has two Clubs on her. One on the crotch area of her costume, and on her forehead. Naruto shot a arrow, only for it to stop in mid flight, and fly back at him. Jack stretched over to Superman as Queen lifted up chairs, and threw them at Naruto and Flash. Naruto was hit, and poofed away as the Gang focused on the others.

Outside, the real Naruto and Hawkgirl dropped down in front of the Casino just as the Joker was explaining more about the Royal Flush Gang. They were taken by the Government to 'teach' them, but in reality were training them in their powers. Jack can stretch; Ten has super strength and is invulnerable to pain.

Queen can control metal, and King can control fire. "_And Ace.._" Naruto saw a little girl with a blank expression on her face. She has short black hair, and wearing a black one piece that's black on the right side, and black ankle high boots. Her Club in on the left side of her suit, and as a grey hair clip on the right side of her hair.

"_More on you later my dear..._" Joker finished as he patted her head. Naruto, and Hawkgirl drove the four members outside as Batman disarmed the bomb. "Rasenrengan (Spiraling Serial Spheres)." Naruto formed two Rasengans (Spiraling Spheres) in each hand, hits both Jack and Ten away forcing the Gang to retreat on card shaped hover boards with the Club symbol on them.

"_This bomb's a fake._" They heard Batman over their communicators. "I'll find the real one." Superman said before flying up. "Found it! Wait there's another one.. Two.. Three... Twenty-five, there are twenty-five bombs." He finished as everyone looked up with wide eyes. "Some have to be duds.. I don't think the Joker could put twenty-five actual bombs in this city without being caught."

Naruto said before creating a bunch of clones. "There if my clones help out they can find duds so we can get them faster." They split up with each Member taking a couple of clones to help them out. "Oh, and let the clones do the fighting if that Gang comes back!" Naruto yelled out before jumping away.

"_I've found a dud._" Naruto heard a clone say with several more confirming they found duds. He dropped in a Casino. He turned on his glasses, and found a bomb under a prospector statue. He ran over, and pulled the door open. He heard something before turning around, and got hit with a wrench.

Getting up, he saw Queen standing behind him. She picked up change from the slot machines, and created knives before having them fly at him. Naruto went through hand signs before slamming his hands down, and brought up a wall. Queen growled before bringing the knives back, melt them, and form armor around her with her Club on her forehead showing up on the helmet.

She created a sword before dashing at Naruto as he destroyed the wall. Naruto jumped back to avoid the swipe before hearing Hawkgirl. "Hey Joan of Arc!" They looked to see Hawkgirl fly at her with two Naruto clones following behind her. Queen smirked before changing the sword into a mace, and charged at Hawkgirl. "I wouldn't do that." Naruto said as Hawkgirl swung her mace.

And had Queen fly through several rows of slot machines, and hit the wall. Naruto looked back to the bomb as one of his clones ran over, and puts a knock out seal on Queen before using wire ties to tie her up. Naruto started defusing the bomb as Hawkgirl stood behind him. He removed two magnets before she spoke up.

"Why don't you put it in one of your seal scroll thingys?" She asked as he pulled out wire cutters. "I don't have any on me at the moment." She reached down for the cutters. "Maybe you should let me defuse it." Naruto, who had the cutters inside the bomb, swatted her hand away. "Maybe you should be quiet." He replied before seeing a light blink.

Time slowed down for Hawkgirl as Naruto got up, turned around, and pulled his bow out with a Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) Arrow. She saw '_Armed_' on the small screen as the timer went out just as Naruto shot the arrow past her head. Her vision blurred as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_BOOM!_

The Casino exploded just as Hawkgirl, and Queen was transported outside near the street. (**1**.) "Naruto!" Hawkgirl screamed as she saw the flames come out of the building. "_Kage are you ok over there?_" Hawkgirl heard Batman through her communicator as she pushed debris away. "_Kage?!_" Hawkgirl stopped to put a hand up to her ear.

"One of the bombs went off.. Kage was inside, I'm looking for him now." She replied before looking around more. "Naruto? Naruto?" She moved a wood beam away to find Naruto unconscious. "No." She rolled him over, and felt his pulse. She started pushing his chest. After several moments, she pulled her mace, and shocked him in the attempt to start back up his heart.

Naruto groaned as she let out a relieved sigh. "I can't believe I almost lost you without telling you..." Naruto groaned again before speaking up. "Tell.. Me.. What?" She shook her head before picking him up, and flying off as she told the others where she was going.

_Later, Watchtower. _(A/N: The rest of the second episode would be canon so it would be skipped.)

Hawkgirl stood outside the door to the Med. Bay as she talked to Batman about what happened after they left. "It was the shock of the detonation that stopped his heart... No he's going to be fine.. I'll stay with him until the others get here.. Batman about before... I'm sorry.." She was interrupted as Batman spoke up.

"_No... We never leave a man behind... Right?_" She smiled before replying. "Right." She walked in the dark room as lights from the monitor blinked. She picked up a tablet, and typed on it before she heard groaning. "Hey." She smiled down at Naruto before speaking up. "Hey, go back to sleep." Naruto rubbed his eyes before sitting up.

"Not sleepy.. Besides, we need to talk." She looked at him for a moment before sighing. "That can wait.." She stopped as Naruto shook his head. "No.. Not anymore I'm tired of waiting.. You know how I feel.. And after Christmas with the kiss.. You've been ignoring the situation." She sighed again before looking down. "Naruto.."

"And I know you feel the same way... Can't blame you really." Her eyebrow ticked before sitting down on the bed. "It's not that simple... Naruto this can't go any further." He raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Why not?" She brought her hands together in her lap before continuing. "This... This is crazy.. We work together."

"So.. Everyone in my world works together, and they hook up?" She looked out the window for a moment. "We can't be worrying about each other on the battlefield.." Naruto crossed his arms, and snorted. "I worry about all of you.. It's where I get my strength to beat the bad guys from." She looked back at him, and spoke again.

"But we're too different..." She stopped as Naruto moved to lift her chin. "I see two people who have feelings for each other, and one's afraid to move forward." He reached up to remove her helmet but she stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. After a moment, she relented, and he pulled her helmet off.

He smiled as he saw her hair fall down with a few strands falling in front of her face. He moved forward, and kissed her before laying back down pulling her with him.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. Just put that there as she died in the explosion to incase I need a villain for a later chapter.**

**Ok next chapter will be going back to Naruto's world.. I'll try to get close to 10k for it as it'll be a.. 'filler' chapter with Naruto introducing everyone catching up with friends, and walking around the Village... Oh any good ideas for adding Mei, and Anko is greatly appreciated.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	30. Chapter XXX: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, Or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Ok for a better picture of everyone in Narutoverse, look at The Last: Naruto Movie.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter XXX: Homecoming.**

**Last Time.**

_"Not sleepy.. Besides, we need to talk." She looked at him for a moment before sighing. "That can wait.." She stopped as Naruto shook his head. "No.. Not anymore I'm tired of waiting.. You know how I feel.. And after Christmas with the kiss.. You've been ignoring the situation." She sighed again before looking down. "Naruto.."_

_"And I know you feel the same way... Can't blame you really." Her eyebrow ticked before sitting down on the bed. "It's not that simple... Naruto this can't go any further." He raised an eyebrow before speaking. "Why not?" She brought her hands together in her lap before continuing. "This... This is crazy.. We work together."_

_"So.. Everyone in my world works together, and they hook up?" She looked out the window for a moment. "We can't be worrying about each other on the battlefield.." Naruto crossed his arms, and snorted. "I worry about all of you.. It's where I get my strength to beat the bad guys from." She looked back at him, and spoke again._

_"But we're too different..." She stopped as Naruto moved to lift her chin. "I see two people who have feelings for each other, and one's afraid to move forward." He reached up to remove her helmet but she stopped him by putting a hand on his arm. After a moment, she relented, and he pulled her helmet off._

_He smiled as he saw her hair fall down with a few strands falling in front of her face. He moved forward, and kissed her before laying back down pulling her with him._

**Now.**

_Morning, Batcave._

Naruto took off his coat as he walked to the now finished transporter. (Picture the one in A Better World.) He looked to the side as Batman is typing on his computer. Naruto saw a platform just in front of it, and looked to Batman before opening his mouth. "Just add your... Energy to the handles that are on the platform, and I can use that to find your Universe."

Batman spoke up before Naruto could speak. Naruto walked over, and grabbed the black handle. His hands glowed blue as a picture came up on the computer. "Is this your World?" Batman asked as Naruto looked up. "Uh... No... That's a different one... My parents are still alive in that one." Naruto replied looking at a red haired woman, and blonde-haired man watching him walk off with several of his friends.

"Not a bad place if you get used to the different versions of everyone." Naruto finished as they continued searching. "There." Naruto said stopping on an image of a huge gate with a leaf design above it. "You're sure?" Batman asked as Naruto nodded. Yeah... My Father is on the Monument. The previous one had a different face in its place." Naruto replied as the others including Barbara, and Cheetah walked down, Hunter wearing green harness following after them.

"You guys should bring a change of clothes... No one knows of your hero identities there." Naruto said throwing bags to them. "But get changed there... They won't be... Startled because I never gave them what you looked like outside of your costumes." One, by one, they walked through the portal.

_Konoha, Morning._

Two men sat at a stand inside the gates. One has long, spiky black hair and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-colored marking on his chin. He's wearing a simple chest plate over a long sleeved, shirt, and pants. He's also wearing high top sandals, and the Uzumaki clan logo emblem on his armband on his left arm. (A swirl.)

The other has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and covers his right eye. He's wearing his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha shinobi outfit, which goes all the way up to his chin. He also has the Uzumaki clan logo armband on his left arm.

Suddenly, they heard a noise and saw eleven people, 6 men and five women along with a black wolf walk out of what looked like a portal. "Hold it." The one with a bandage said as the group walked up to the gate. "Hey Kotetsu, Izumo... Still guarding the gates I see... The armband is new."

They blinked as the one in front with his hood up spoke. He removed his hood, and their eyes widened. "Naruto?!" Naruto nodded before he, and the others walked inside. "See ya later." Naruto said over his shoulder as they walked down the street. Kara, who was walking beside Naruto, noticed all the stares, and whisperings as the crowd looked at them.

"They just wondering if I'm real... I did save the World after all." Naruto said walking to a large tower under a mountain with five men, and one woman's carved into the stone. "N... Naruto?" Naruto stopped, and looked to his right, and saw a girl.

She has bright pink hair with her bangs parted to the left keeping it out of her eyes, and a red cloth forehead protector worn as a hairband, large green eyes, and fair skin. She has a rather large forehead with a purple rhombus on it. She's wearing a small, bottom-up sweater under a larger cream sweater with a pale yellow neckline and white capri pants as well as pink, strappy high heeled sandals.

"Hey Sakura long time no..." He stopped as she ran to him, and hugged him. "I've missed you." He smiled as he hugged her back. "She that teammate you told us about Naruto?" Sakura let him go, and saw the others. "Yes..." Sakura said slowly as Naruto smiled. "Sakura.. This is the Team I'm with in the other World.. Superman, Supergirl, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, Batgirl, Batman, Cheetah, Green Lantern, Flash, and J'onn."

"I was just giving them a tour before we go see Kakashi." Naruto finished as they walked. "Oh yeah Naruto... Why don't you go to Ichiraku Ra.." Sakura stopped as Naruto suddenly vanished. "Woah, and I thought we could only go that fast." Flash said before speeding down, followed by Kara.

As they caught up with Naruto, they saw him staring at a ramen shack. Kara walked to him, and saw anime tears on his face causing her to sweatdrop. "Really?" She asked as Naruto walked over, and saw two people inside. He went through the curtain, and smiled. "Hey Ino, Choji."

Ino is a fair-skinned girl of average height with blue eyes. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is her long, pale blonde hair, which reached her calves, is in a high-ponytail with bangs covering the right side of her face. She still wears her short purple, sleeveless blouse, and elbows fishnets. Her skirt likewise lengthens to reach her ankles, underneath mesh leggings along with high-heeled sandals.

Choji has short, brown hair, and goatee, with swirl marks on his cheeks. He's wearing a red suit with plated armor on his torso, arms, and upper legs. On the front of his chest armor is the obligatory kanji for "food".

"Naruto!" Ino yelled getting up, and started hugging him. Naruto chuckled as he hugged her back before hearing a throat being cleared. Naruto looked back to see his girlfriends staring at him. "Who are these Naruto? You girlfriends?" Ino teased hoping to fluster her fellow blonde. "Yeah they are." Ino blinked as she saw the girls with Cheetah in her human form.

She noticed Wonder Woman before leaning in his ear. "The black haired woman looks a little like Kurenai-Sensei." Naruto looked over, before whispering back. "Really? I don't see it." Before anything else could be said, a voice spoke up from the back of the stand as a woman walked out. "Your order's are ready."

She is a slender woman with long, brown hair and eyes, plus fair skin. She's wearing a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna.

"Hey Ayame-chan... I'll take the usual." Naruto said making Ayame stop what she was doing, and looked at him. "N.. Naruto?" He smiled before being tackled from over the counter. Later, only Naruto, and his girls walked to the Hospital as the others went to look at the sights. "Gaki (Brat)?" Naruto heard a woman's voice as they walked through the door inside.

Looking at the front desk, he saw two women. The first is a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face, and pulled into two loose ponytails. She also has a violet rhombus mark on her forehead. She has a slender frame, and a rather large bust.

She's wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she has a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage.

She's wearing open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She's also wearing a soft pink lipstick. (**1**.)

The other is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face.

She's wearing an all black kimono with a strap around her waist. The right side of her kimono is long sleeve and the other is sleeveless, showing the left sleeve of mesh armor she is wearing under her kimono. (**2**.)

"Hey Baa-ch..." Naruto was hit in the head with a paperweight forcing him on his back. "Damn it Gaki (Brat)! I told you not to call me that!" Barb walked to the downed Naruto who's groaning as he held his head. "Popular with the ladies here too huh Naruto?" Naruto looked up to her before kipping up. "For your information, yes I am."

"Why were you calling her grandma?" Batgirl asked as Tsunade glared at him "Don't you dar..." Naruto, who raised his hand, soon interrupted her. "Because she's fifty-seven." He ducked under a stapler before running off as Tsunade gave chase. "Get back here so I can ring your neck!" The girls flinched each time they heard a crash from the other rooms. "You'll never take me alive!"

"So you're Shizune?" Barb asked as Shizune nodded. "Yes." She replied before hearing Naruto scream. "Not there! Not there! AAHH!" Later, a slightly bruised Naruto, and Tsunade walked back in. She looked at the women before turning her attention to Naruto. "I see you like older women Naruto.. Maybe the Jonin Kunoichi, and I should watch out."

"Maybe you should, Diana's your age." (**3**.) Naruto shrugged as he spoke up having Tsunade and Shizune blink at that. "What?" Naruto nodded as he wrapped his arm around Wonder Woman. "Yeah she age's slowly... She's considered in her twenties on her home island." He explained before turning to the girls. "Could you wait outside for me a moment I want to talk to Baa-chan (Grandma). Alone."

As they reluctantly walked out the door, Naruto turned to Tsunade and Shizune before picking a file out of his coat. "Here, I wanted you to take a look at this." Tsunade picked up the file, and saw '_Jonathan Kent_'on the nametag. "Isn't he Kara's, and Clark's adoptive father? Why did you have her leave the room?"

"Because I can't heal him with my.. Sage power so I don't want to get their hopes up if you can't find anything out.. I'll keep in touch, and so will Barb... She's been helping him out, and was the first one to notice it as she has some medical background." Naruto replied before turning to the door, and leaving.

As he got outside, he saw the girls waiting for him before leaving, and walked down the street with Hunter. "Naruto... Were those real?" Kara asked as Naruto looked to her. "Don't know.. I've been too afraid to ask.. I do know she was... Flat at your age." Soon, they came to a weapons shop where they heard a man yell out.

"That's keeping your Flames of Youth burning Lee!" They walked in where they saw a young woman shaking her head at the two men with her. She has dark brown hair, and eyes. She has her hair in a Chinese-style braided buns on either side of her head both braided together on the back of her head and ending in a short plait that reaches just below her shoulders.

She also has fringe-bangs parted to the right, keeping them out of her eyes. She is wearing a white sleeveless and high collared qipao dress with red trimmings that reaches her mid-thighs, and a side slit on the right and held in place with yellow fastenings. It is decorated with a pale red flame pattern, running along the left side and is tied with a dark red obi.

She has fishnet stockings on her legs and a pair of black open-toed boots. She is wearing a pair of black scrolls around both of her wrists like bangles, and has two large summoning scrolls in the color of green and light grey strapped on her lower back as well.

The young man has very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. He's wearing a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, bandages around his hands and wrists, and a simple chest-guard which is a darker green and has clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars colored a light grey and light grey strap across his waist.

The adult male is in a red wheelchair. A tall and well-built man with high cheekbones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He's wearing a green jumpsuit, a simple chest-guard which is a darker green and has clipped-on shoulder pads with high-collars colored light grey and his forehead protector is across his waist. And an orange striped leg warmer around his left leg, and a cast on his right leg.

"Hey Ten-Ten, Lee, Gai Sensei." Naruto greeted walking in. "How are yo..." He stopped as both Lee, and Ten-Ten appeared in front of him. "Greetings Naruto-kun! I see your Flames of Youth brought you back!" Naruto blinked before Ten-Ten spoke up. "Is that a quiver? Where's your bow?" Naruto pulled his bow handle from the side, and showed it to her.

"What the hell? How can you shoot...?" She stopped as his bow unfolded. "Wanna see something cool?" Naruto asked pulling out an arrow with a regular tip. He turned around, and puts the arrow back, but kept his hand on it. Ten-Ten suddenly saw the quivers bottom rotate before Naruto picked the arrow out showing another head on it.

"I've got sleeping, and smoke arrows, the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God), rope arrows, and explosive arrow... Although the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) arrows are separate, and I can't change the head on them." He turned around, and sweat dropped as he saw Ten-Ten wasn't paying attention to him, but to his weapon.

"What's that red light for?" She asked pointing to the laser sight. "It makes it easier to aim." Naruto explained moving the bow up, and showed a red dot on the wall following the bows movement. "Could I try it?" The girls watched in amazement as Ten-Ten eyes seem to grow larger, and water a little.

"Did she just use the puppy dog pout?" Batgirl asked seeing Naruto cave in, and followed them out the back, and saw a shooting range, and practice area. Naruto handed her the bow, along with a few regular arrows. Picking one up, she puts it in the bow, and tried to pull it back. "Add a little chakra to your arms.. I made the draw high to shoot the arrows far distances."

Naruto said as Ten-Tens arms glowed blue a little. She pulled back, and shot the arrow, hitting the bullseye. "So... How good are you?" She asked as Naruto smirked. He picked up another arrow, and pulled back. Looking at her, he pulled the bow, and shot the arrow. Ten-Ten smirked before hearing a noise.

Looking to the target, she saw Naruto's arrow went through hers. "What the hell? How did you do that without looking?" Naruto grinned before speaking. "Cause I'm awesome." They walked back inside, and saw Batgirl, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman looking around. "Oh I'm sorry, these are my girls: Kara, Barbara, Barb, Shayera, and Diana." Naruto greeted as they talked for a while.

Later, Naruto, and the girls were walking down the street. "I gotta say..." Naruto looked to Kara, who spoke up. "This place isn't at all like I'd thought it would be." Before Naruto could reply, he heard a bark of laughter. He looked to his left, and saw a group, two women, two men, and a young girl sitting in a booth of a restaurant.

The first male has a wild appearance; he has messy brown hair, goatee, and sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails. He also has red fang markings on his cheeks. He's wearing the standard flak jacket underneath a open fur coat, and black fingerless gloves. He's also wearing grey pants reaching his calves and sandals.

Beside him is a male wearing a flak jacket under another light grey jacket that's hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that's pulled up, obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back, and a pair of sunglasses. His outfit consists of a grey shirt with matching pants.

On the other side is a girl with straight, hime-style waist-length blue hair; with shoulder length bangs framing her face. She's wearing a grey long-sleeved shirt underneath a pink shirt, black pant underneath a long cream-colored skirt with pink horizontal stripes, and a pair of brown sandals.

Beside her is a fair-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and red eyes with a ring in them. She's wearing a black-colored long-sleeved shirt under a burgundy sleeveless shirt with three red-orange stripes on it. She wears a light shade of grey pants with tan brown sandals.

With her is a little girl with black hair pulled in a short ponytail tied above her head, and she also has the same red eyes. She's wearing a tan one-body outfit with lighter tan color stripe trimmings wrapped around her outfit.

He smiled as he walked in followed by the others. "Long time no see Kurenai-Sensei, Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino... And who's this?" Naruto asked picking up the little girl. "I'm Mirai." Mirai introduced herself as Naruto smiled. "And how old are you?" She smiled before holding up two fingers. "Two? Well you're a big girl aren't you?"

"Hold on I think I have something for you." Naruto finished putting Mirai down, and reached into his coat. He pulled out a candy bar, and gave it to her before sitting at a table by the booth. As they talked Kara, Barbara, and Barb took notice of Hinata's... assets before glancing at theirs. "Those can't be real.. She doesn't look that much older then we are."

Barbara said quietly before looking to Naruto. "Naruto?" She whispered as Naruto leaned over. "Those can't be real right? She can't be that old?" Naruto glanced at Hinata before whispering. "Unless her dad allowed it when she was thirteen, fourteen.. She was developed at fifteen when I got back from training... She's eighteen now."

"NAI-CHAN!" Before anything else could be said, a purple blur stepped in front of Naruto revealing a woman. She has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and violet hair that is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs.

She is wearing a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord, and pale grey shin guards. She's also wearing a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. (**4**.)

"Well, hey Anko." The now identified Anko blinked before looking over her shoulder. "Oh hey Gaki (Brat), finally came back to us did ya?" She asked turning around making all but Diana, and Naruto gawk at the way she dresses. Kara leaned over to Barbara, and whispered. "She.. She's not even wearing a bra."

"Oh I see you've got a little harem Naruto." Anko asked walking up to him. "Well.. I don't really blame him. You really grew up in to a.. Fine young man." Anko said making Naruto grin. "Coming from one of Konoha's most beautiful Kunoichi, that's saying something."

"Flirting with older women now Naruto?" Naruto looked to Kurenai who was smiling. "If they're beautiful, then yes." Naruto replied making her raise an eyebrow. "Should I be offended you haven't flirted with me?" Naruto chucked before speaking. "Oh come now you are beautiful... You're also something else but I don't want to say it in front of your daughter."

She blushed as Anko sat down beside Naruto, and talked. Later, Naruto, the girls, and Anko who decided to join walked to the Academy where Naruto trained. They walked in, and past several classroom, before stopping at one where a man, and three teens are standing in front of students sitting on bleacher style desks in the back part of the room.

The man is average height and build. He has brown that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose. He's wearing the Konoha shinobi outfit along with the Uzumaki Clan armband.

The first teen is a boy with short, spiky brown hair and black eyes. His outfit consisted of a grey/black zip-up jacket, dark grey pants, new Konoha shinobi sandals and he also wears bandages around both his arms

The next boy has short brown hair and dark eyes. He's wearing a black top, and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals. (**5**.)

The next teen is a girl with orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails. She also has a perpetual blush on her face. (**6**.)

"I see your teaching is as boring as always Iruka-Sensei." Naruto said walking in as the girls waited out in the hall "Oyabun! (Boss.)" The teens yelled running over to him. "Hey Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon." Naruto said before addressing the class. "I know Iruka-Sensei's classes are boring as hell, but please don't be too hard on him."

"Well I'll be going... I need to speak to Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto waved as he left. Soon, they walked to a tall building with the kanji for 'Fire' on it. Walking past the people inside, they walked to a secretary. "Hey.. Kakashi-Sensei here?" Naruto asked the woman who nodded. "Yes but he's in a meeting with the Kazekage the and Mizukage."

"Oh good, I'll just let myself in then." They walked to a room, and opened it, showing nine people seven men, and two women.

The first is a fit and relatively tall shinobi, with spiky silver hair, and has dark-colored eyes. He has a small vertical scar running over his left eye, and a mask over the lower half of his face. He's wearing the Konoha ninja outfit. His boots reach his calves and a simple chest-guard that has clipped-on shoulder pads with high collars and a dark blue strap across his waist with rectangular pouch behind the left of his back.

On the back of the flack jacket, he has the kanji of 'Rokudaime'. (Sixth Fire Shadow) written vertically across it. In addition, he wears a red armband with the Uzumaki crest over his left bicep.

Beside him is a man that has short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. He's wearing the standard attire of Konoha. The neck of his shirt is form fitting and goes up to his chin. He also still retains two hip pouches strapped to his lower back instead of just one. In addition to that, he has a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face. (**7**.)

The next is standing behind them, and has a lazy expression on his face. He has black hair tied in a spiky ponytail and narrow brown eyes. He's also wearing a pair of stud earrings. He has a simple flak jacket with one pocket on the side, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants and sandals, and green lined mesh armor on his wrists, and sandals reaching past his calves.

The man beside him has short, black hair, and black eyes, which contrast with his very pale skin. His outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, and shinobi sandals that come above his ankles.

The next is sitting in front of the silver-haired man. He has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair. He also has pale blue-green eyes. He has no distinctive pupils or eyebrows, and has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings. Secondly, he has the kanji for "Love' on the left side of his forehead.

He's wearing a crimson long-sleeve shirt with several buttons and pants that match the color of his shirt. He also wears a brown belt and now has a smaller sand gourd, which is strapped to his left side.

The woman standing beside him has teal eyes, and sandy blonde hair pulled into two ponytails with a bang that falls to her right side of her face. Her clothing consists of a purple long sleeve blouse with a high collar under a grey top, and a dark blue skirt with a split in the middle revealing her leggings. She's wearing fingerless gloves and sandals.

On the man's other side is a man wearing a black, baggy, full body suit with a black hood, which covered his head completely, and a red sash around his waist. (**8**.)

"Well, well handsome.. Long time no see... Very long time." Said a woman sitting to the silver-haired man's left. She is a tall, slender woman with green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a topknot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armor that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress.

She's also wearing a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with purple lipstick. (9.)

The man beside her has short, tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He also has pointed, shark-like teeth. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. He has his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry his sword.

The sword itself is wrapped in bandages leaving only the double hilt visible. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs. (**10**.)

"Yeah Mei.. It has." Naruto replied as he walked to the red-haired man. "Hey Gaara.. Temari-chan... Make-up bo.. Kankuro." Naruto greeted with a slip up towards Kankuro. "Its war paint damn it!" Naruto smirked as Hunter walked around smelling the group. He stopped at Mei who smiled, and scratched him behind the ear.

"Ohh I see he likes it." She said seeing his leg kick a little at her scratching. "Yeah he does whenever a pretty lady pays attention to him." Naruto replied making her smile. "So Naruto... How were you able to get back here?" Naruto looked up to the others before smiling.

"Well Shikamaru, Sai.. We built a transporter.." Naruto replied before the silver-haired man spoke up. "Well that's good Naruto... Could you come back later... We just got some sensitive information to talk about." Naruto shrugged before walking to Hunter. "That's fine.. I was going to take Hunter here to the Vet."

As soon as the word left his mouth, Hunter ran under the table, and hid with only his tail visible. "Oh come on you big baby.. There's nothing to be scared about." Naruto picked up a leash, reached under the table, and hooked it to Hunter's harness. Hunter whined as he was dragged out clawing the floor, and leaving claw marks as they left.

_Inuzuka Veterinary._

"Ok, ok man up and be a wolf already." Naruto said as he was dragging Hunter with the girls leaving to look around. He walked in, and saw it was empty inside. "Hello, and welcome to... Oh hey pup." Naruto looked up to see a woman taking off a white coat. She has an animalistic look with long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, and elongated nails.

She also has red fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She's wearing the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up, the red armband around her left arm, and bandages around her legs. (**11**.)

"Oh hey Tsume.. How have you been?" Naruto asked as Hunter hid behind him. "Good, and who's this?" Tsume asked walking over, and looked at Hunter. "Well I thought this was my pet wolf, but I was mistaken." Tsume blinked before smirking. "Well decided on a pet huh? Well come on Hana's back in the examination room, she'll take a look at him."

She took Naruto, and Hunter down the hall where Hana is. "Hana, our resident Hero is here with his wolf for a check up." Hana looked to them, and smiled. She has long brown hair, which she has in a ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face and large black eyes. She's wearing a light shade of lipstick and has the fang-like tattoos on both of her cheeks, as well as a tattoo on her upper right arm that resembles a flower.

Hana's wearing a form-fitting variation of the Konoha flak jacket that doesn't have any chest pockets and the front of her jacket unzipped, exposing her cleavage. She also wearing a pair of form-fitting shorts cut just above the knee, bandages just below her tattoo and wrist-warmers. She also has the red armband on her left arm. (**12**.)

"Hello Hana.." Naruto said pulling Hunter to the exam table. Hunter whined a little until Hana walked over, and started petting him. "Well, if I had known all it took to get you to start acting like a wolf again was the attention of a pretty lady I would have brought the girls." Naruto said as Hana took off the harness, and examined him.

After going through multiple tests, Hana looked up to Naruto. "That's everything... Unless you want to register him as a Ninken (Ninja Hound)?" She asked as he shrugged. "Sure.. I'd like to keep him with me when I can." After doing the final exam, Naruto, and Hunter left, and saw the sun was setting before hearing a girl speak up.

"So... You're Naruto huh? You don't look like much since the Chunin exams four years ago." Naruto turned to see a girl who looks a little like Hinata but with brown hair, standing beside a man with the same pupiless eyes. Her dark brown hair is tied into a lower ponytail, reaching past her waist and two stands on the sides of her face both tied in two pink ribbons.

She's wearing a tan-colored long sleeve kimono shirt with red-orange flames designed on it with a matching skirt, along with a white obi around her waist. She also has large, white eyes. "You're Hinata's sister right?" She nodded before replying. "Yes I'm Hanabi." Naruto grinned before speaking. "Short aren't you?"

Veins appeared around Hanabi's eyes as she started grinding her teeth. "I am not! I'm the right height for a girl my age." Naruto lifted a hand to his ear. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you squirt." Hanabi tried jumping at Naruto, but was grabbed by the man who took Hanabi down the road. "This isn't over! Not by a long shot!"

Later, Naruto walked down the road looking at the people who past him. "Naruto." Naruto looked to see Sakura with her parents. Her mother is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang that falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink quarter length pants along with brown sandals.

Her father is a kind-faced man with blue eyes, and dull-pink hair that is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom. He has a darker skin-tone, and sideburns that flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin.

He's wearing a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt that has a green, inner lining and sleeves that extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he's wearing along with a burgundy colored ¾-length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He's also wearing a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in color.

Before Naruto could speak, a bright light came from the sky. They looked up to see a meteor fall down, and land just behind the Hokage Monument.

_BOOM!_

Naruto shielded his eyes before hearing a male's voice speak up. "Konoha." Naruto looked up to see a man floating just above the Village. He's young man with pale skin, and shaggy white hair. He's wearing a white, high-collared ceremonial kimono with a yellow sash tied over his right shoulder and a black sash around his waist.

On the back of his kimono is a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and shinobi sandals. Six magatama designs are tattooed on his collarbones resembling a necklace. "This World will end by the end of the week."

Naruto narrowed his eyes before looking behind him as the League walked up to him with Batman wearing a black full body suit with a mask covering his lower face, and a hood covering the top half. (Picture Bruce's training outfit in Batman Begins.) "It's casual wear." Batman explained making Naruto shrug. "Ok... You've always been one to hide your identity in a new place."

Naruto replied before looking up at the man, and pulled his hood up, and over his face.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781.**

**1. I couldn't find Tsunade's look for The Last movie so it's her original/Part II look.**

**2 Shizune's Epilogue/Chapter 700 look.**

**3. For DCAUwiki they never said if she had immortality/aged slower like in few of her DC stories I just thought of it for that joke.**

**4-12. Again it's their original/Part II look as they weren't in The Last, or I couldn't find their new look.. For Mei's I think she didn't change her look/outfit.**

**Ok, I'll see you for the next update.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	31. Chapter XXXI: Ōtsutsuki's Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, no time on the computer, and company.**

**SPOILER: If you haven't seen Naruto: The Last, please do it is online now but the sub isn't the best.: SPOILER **

**Beta: Jebest44781, and Chaos-PSD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXXI: Ōtsutsuki's Return.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Before Naruto could speak, a bright light came from the sky. They looked up to see a meteor fall down, and land just behind the Hokage Monument._

_BOOM!_

_Naruto shielded his eyes before hearing a male's voice speak up. "Konoha." Naruto looked up to see a man floating just above the Village. He's young man with pale skin, and shaggy white hair. He's wearing a white, high-collared ceremonial kimono with a yellow sash tied over his right shoulder and a black sash around his waist._

_On the back of his kimono is a yellow crest depicting a sun enclosed in a crescent moon. Beneath his robes, he wears black fingerless gloves, long black pants, and shinobi sandals. Six magatama designs are tattooed on his collarbones resembling a necklace. "This World will end by the end of the week."_

_Naruto narrowed his eyes before looking behind him as the League walked up to him with Batman wearing a black full body suit with a mask covering his lower face, and a hood covering the top half. "It's casual wear." Batman explained making Naruto shrug. "Ok... You've always been one to hide your identity in a new place."_

_Naruto replied before looking up at the man, and pulled his hood up, and over his face._

**Now.**

_Konoha; Hokage's Office, A Few Hours Later._

"You know, it really doesn't surprise me that you waited a week until everything's gone to hell before telling me about it." Naruto said as he, the League, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, and Hinata stood in front of Kakashi. "I mean, I'm talking to the guy who'd be late to his own funeral by a day." The entire League raised an eyebrow at that before Sakura spoke up.

"Naruto you should be more respectful to Hokage-sama (Fire Shadow)." Naruto glanced to her, and raised an eyebrow. "You do know you're talking to the guy who's called the Sandaime (Third) an old man, and the Godaime (Fifth) a grandma right?" Naruto asked with a smirk, making Sakura sigh.

Kakashi went on to explain that Hanabi was kidnapped and that they, along with Batman, Cheetah, Hawkgirl, and Batgirl would go and save her on the Moon, as the others would help with any meteors that would be falling. (**1**.) "Oh, and Shikamaru, hold out your hand please." Kakashi said as Shikamaru lifted his hand. Suddenly, a glowing watch appeared in his palm. "And what is that?" Naruto asked pointing at the watch.

"It's a special top secret watch that all five Kages possess. It's counting down the time that's left for Earth." Naruto deadpanned at that. "Really? You had time to get a watch, but not enough time to let me know about this so we could have worked harder to get here? Oh look, it even glows." Kara walked over, and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure it just slipped his mind Naruto." Naruto rolled his eyes at that before speaking. "Wait until you've heard his excuse. If I had known earlier, than I could have stopped this earlier, like the badass ninja that I am." They left as a kunoichi walked in with several T.V.s on carts and turned them on, showing Gaara, Mei, and two men.

The first is a tall dark-skinned man with a large muscular build, with his blonde hair combed back, a small moustache and beard. His face is very distinguished with pronounced cheekbones and tear troughs under his eyes, and a prominent crease across his forehead.

He has pointed canines and his top lip also has a darker hue than the bottom one. He's missing his left arm from the forearm down, and has a gold bracelet on his right one.

He's wearing his Kage haori and hat without a shirt underneath, further displaying his hulking physique. He has black fuma shuriken tattoos on both shoulders. He's also wearing a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face engraved in the center.

Behind him in the background is another man with dark skin and a muscular build, as well as blonde hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron", and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one.

He's wearing oval shaped sunglasses and a white-colored forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He is carrying two swords on his back.

The other man on the opposite T.V. is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot.

He's wearing a green and yellow coat with a red collar. Underneath he's wearing a light green flak jacket and mesh armor.

Beside him is a woman with short, black hair and pupil-less, pink eyes that are accentuated by her eyelashes running upwards at the corners. She is wearing a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, brown flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them. She's also wearing regular shinobi sandals and a pair of gloves.

"Ok let's go over the plan for any meteors that'll be coming down." Kakashi said crossing his arms.

_Later, Naruto and the Others._

Everyone but Hawkgirl was flying in the air on ink birds that Sai made. They split up with Hawkgirl now wearing a dark red leather jacket flying over to the birds that Naruto and Hinata are flying on before looking at the snow-covered landscape. "I see something." Hinata said wearing a light lavender, sleeveless kimono-style blouse with vertical lines, tied with a dark purple obi around her waist.

She's wearing a pair of short dark navy shorts with thigh-high stockings, revealing parts of her upper thighs, and has changed her regular ninja sandals to black high-heeled boots. She, Naruto, and Hawkgirl flew down, and stopped by a pine tree. Hinata quickly jumped off and picked up a kunai off the ground, she then puts it in her backpack.

They flew back up and continued their search before coming to a cave. "See anything Hinata?" Sakura asked wearing her mission clothes. She's wearing a sleeveless red qipao dress that reaches her upper thighs, with white trimmings and a white circular design on the back. It is tied with a black obi and she's wearing black shorts underneath as well as her usual black gloves and pink elbow, and knee protectors.

She also changed her previous boots to regular black, high-heeled ninja sandals. "There are springs hidden in the cave." Hinata replied as veins appeared around her eyes. They walked inside and looked around before coming to a spring. "I can't see anything. My vision is blurry." Hinata said as Cheetah notice Batman looking down at the water.

"Something wrong?" Batman looked to her, and shook his head. "No, just worried if we'll get this done in time." She blinked at that before glancing to see Naruto standing with Batgirl and Hawkgirl. "I am too. I think it would be better if we had more than a few days... But I have faith in Naruto." She said as Sai revealed that the water evaporated quickly as he cupped it in his hand.

"I'm also not wet." He said before they all jumped in, and swam down.

_Later. _(A/N: The flashback/visions will be skipped.)

"Where are they?" Sakura asked looking at the pool of water they swam out of as everyone but Naruto and Hinata looked around. "Should we go aft-" She stopped as a crab creature walked to them, and shot a stream of water at them. Batman and Batgirl pulled out explosive batarangs and threw them at the crab's face as Hawkgirl flew up, her mace becoming electrified.

Sai created two large men made from ink, who proceeded to grab the pincers as Sakura jumped up in the air and dropped down alongside Hawkgirl, bringing her mace down beside Sakura's fist. They hit the crab's head, broke through its shell, and killed it. Cheetah, who was frozen stiff with her fur frizzed and tail sticking straight out took a calming breath. "I'm starting to hate it here."

_With Naruto._

Naruto, swimming in the water, felt a presence above him with Hinata. He quickly swam up to them and jumped out of the water, landing beside Hinata. "Toneri... Where's Hanabi?" Naruto asked as Toneri stared at him. "I don't have to answer to you... Now leave." Naruto dashed to him and threw a punch, which Toneri dodged by leaning back.

He jumped to one of the floating rocks surrounding them, with Naruto following with a series of punches and kicks before they landed. Naruto added chakra to his legs before dashing forward, and punched Toneri in the face, sending him flying into a rock, leaving a crater. Naruto watched as Toneri stood up, and walked to them with a crack in his face, revealing him to be a puppet.

"You're a puppet?" Naruto asked as 'Toneri' smiled. "Yes I am... Your real punch will never touch me." Naruto glared before throwing a punch having the puppet fall to the ground. "You alright Hinata?" Naruto asked as Hinata nodded. "Yes." They jumped back in the water and swam back to the others.

Later, they walked through another opening and gasped seeing an ocean, and a floating island. "Holy crap!" Batgirl exclaimed looking at the island before Sai created birds for everyone, save Hawkgirl, to fly on.

_Later._

Everyone searched an abandoned city built into a hillside with trees growing out of some of the buildings. "Hey, I've found something!" Cheetah yelled before everyone went to her location, and saw a statue of an old man. "**That looks like Hamura... I did hear there was a shrine to him in cities around the World.**" Naruto heard Kurama speak before looking to the statue.

"_Are you sure it's not Old Man Sage?_" He heard Kurama snort before replying. "**Yeah, Tou-san (Father) wasn't really one for this type of thing.**" As the others were studying the statue, a hole opened up at the statues feet, and showed a staircase leading into the ground.

They walked down and saw a graveyard before Hinata spoke up. "Someone's here." They looked to see an old man with long hair in grey robes walk up to them, and looked to Hinata. "Hime-Byakugan (Princess White Eyes.)" He said as a glowing orb came out of his mouth, blinding everyone, and making Hinata fall forward forcing Naruto and Cheetah catch her.

"The _Tenseiga_ (Reincarnation Eye) has been revived." The man said before falling down, revealing himself to be a puppet as well, as a liquid drained out of 'him'.

_Later, Night time._

Naruto groaned from his spot against a tree, and saw Hinata walk into the woods. He walked through the woods and saw Hinata sitting on a rock. "Hey Hinata... You ok?" Hinata jumped before looking back, and nodded. "Yes..." She trailed off as Naruto took a stance as Toneri floated down on a golden platform.

"What's your answer Hinata?" Naruto glared before seeing Hinata walk to Toneri and they started floating up. "Guys! Hinata's in trouble!" Naruto yelled in his earpiece before jumping after them, he eventually saw an ink bird made by Sai, he jumped on and flew after Toneri. Naruto formed a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and stood up.

Suddenly, Toneri threw a bluish-green orb at Naruto, absorbed his Rasengan, and went through him, and out his back with chakra coming off of him. "Shit my chakra's go..." Naruto trailed off as he blacked out when the orb hit the ground, and exploded in a large explosion catching him in its blast.

_BOOM!_

"NARUTO!" Hawkgirl, Batgirl, and Cheetah yelled as Naruto fell to the ground, his trench coat tattered.

_Kirigakure._ (Village Hidden In The Mist)

Mei and Wonder Woman attacked, and destroyed several meteors with jutsu and strength as several Shinobi helped with others falling to the Village. Wonder Woman floated down beside Mei who smiled at her. "I'm glad to see there are strong women in your World."

"Thank you." Wonder Woman replied before Mei smirked. "Now that we have time... Tell me about Naruto. I heard he's saved your World as well." Diana looked to her and smiled. "More than a few times, actually."

_Kumogakure._ (Village Hidden In The Clouds)

A was looking at a cannon before seeing Green Lantern create shields to protect spots that the meteors would fall on. His eyebrow twitched as he heard Bee rap badly. "Damn it Bee! Will you cut out the freaking rapping, and take this seriously!" He yelled as the cannon lit up.

_Iwagakure._ (Village Hidden In The Stones)

Onoki flew and created a cube around several meteors, and had them disappear as J'onn flew around and transformed into several large aliens to break, and destroy other meteors.

_Crack!_

"AAHH! My back!" J'onn looked back to see Onoki holding his back as he hunched over.

_Naruto and the Others._

Naruto woke up with a gasp before sitting up, and saw Sakura lying on a mat looking very tired. Naruto stood up, and saw his girls run to him. "Are you okay, Naruto?" Barbara asked in a worried tone. "I'm fine. Did we get Hinata?" Naruto asked making them shake their heads. "No, but Batman was able to put a tracker on him." Hawkgirl said as Naruto nodded and started walking out. "Batgirl, Batman, and Cheetah, stay with Sakura and Sai. Come with them when Sakura can walk."

"Where are you going?" Batman asked as Naruto looked back. "To chew bubblegum and kick some ass..." Naruto said reaching into his tattered coat pockets. "Well crap, I'm all out of bubblegum." Naruto said before walking out of the building, he looked up to the sky and saw several puppets flying on birds. Naruto narrowed his eyes before forming a gold Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere).

_Later._

As they flew up to the Moon, they saw a large castle before jumping inside. Naruto dashed forward attacking several puppets that dropped down. Hawkgirl let out a war cry, and attacked every puppet that was in her path. Naruto stopped in a room and saw Toneri in black robes with Hinata in a black dress, looking into nothingness.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto yelled out feeling that Hinata's basically unconscious. "This isn't a real wedding!" Naruto ran to them as Toneri pulled Hinata through a hidden entrance with Naruto following after. "Let Hinata go!" Toneri smirked lifting his right hand up, and made Hinata turn around. "Here you go, then."

Hinata dashed at Naruto and started throwing quick jabs and kicks at him. "Damn! At least she's not using her Gentle Fist." He thought, blocking her attacks before feeling something inside her chest. His right arm glowed yellow before thrusting it into her chest, and pulled out a bluish-green orb.

He crushed it, and had Hinata fall to her knees as she blinked. "Naruto? What happened?" He smiled gratefully and helped her up. "I'll explain later. Right now, we've got business to take care of." Hinata nodded, both looked towards Toneri, and entered their fighting stances.

_Konoha._ (Village Hidden In The Leaves)

Kakashi watched as a large meteor fell towards them. Supergirl and several ninjas jumped up with her, punched the meteor, and broke it apart. Supergirl looked to see several small pieces fall before quickly flying, and catching them. She flew down and followed Kakashi into his office after getting a message from the other Kages.

She frowned as A was talking about using the cannon that he had destroy the meteors that were still in space to blow up the moon. "Oh hell no, you're not going to do that! Naruto and the others are still up there!" She exclaimed, glaring at the screen making A scoff. "_Look, it's to sav-_"

He stopped as the League members came up on the screens, and Green Lantern stood in front of him. "No. Superman and I can break up the moon if it starts to fully plummet, but if you even think of destroying it while they're still up there.."

"I will find you and I will show you what a pissed off Kryptonian is capable of." Kara said, her eyes glowing red. Flash then added, "You don't want that. I mean, you REALLY don't want that."

_Naruto._

Naruto jumped out onto the Moon's surface in his new _Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo_ (Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode). His chakra mode's markings now has a more simplistic design with thicker lines, two of which wrap around his collar above the six magatama. His center has a single dot with a partial circle around it opening at the top and six lines stretching out from it.

Two of which spread down his legs and the other two wrapping around his waist that connect behind him next to a circle on the center of his back. He looked to see Kurama in his original size, and also covered in yellow chakra fighting a statue. (A/N: For a better picture look at this movie/type chakra mode Naruto: The Last.)

Suddenly, Toneri flew out in a similar mode, but covered in bluish-green chakra as Hinata was in a large birdcage. Naruto dashed at Toneri, who in turn flew towards him. They traded blows as they flew around the surface. Naruto created a golden Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) as Toneri created what looked like a bluish-green one. The attacks clashed, slicing the Moon in half.

"Ginrin Tensei Baku (Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion)." Several Naruto clones attacked Toneri with Odama Rasengans (Big Ball Spiraling Sphere) creating a large explosion.

_BOOM!_

Toneri was unharmed before the real Naruto came up through the ground, and uppercutted him away. Naruto stared at Toneri and dispersed his cloak to where only his right arm glowed. He dashed at him, dodging Toneri's attacks along the way. Naruto punched him in the face, sending him flying away into a boulder, and his cloak dispersed as Hinata's cage disappeared.

She ran over and looked at Toneri's eyes. "You... You took Hanabi's eyes and placed them in yours. I'll be taking them back." She said, in a calm yet angry tone. Naruto looked away as Toneri screamed in pain before laughing. Naruto grunted as his chakra was sucked out as countless eyes belonging to Hinata's family covered Toneri, who was powering up an attack.

"Naruto... Here, take this." Hinata said placing her hand on his shoulder and started giving him chakra as her chakra started to cover her in purple, and Naruto in orange. "I also have Hamura's chakra." Hinata stopped as Toneri flew above them and started growing larger. Naruto went into his cloak form and followed after him.

_Later._ (A/N: They didn't show what happened when Toneri flew up.)

"**Making me write 'Success' when I don't even know how to write.**" Kurama grumbled as Naruto rolled his eyes as Kurama wrote the kanji for 'Success' on the surface. "Oh yeah, it has nothing to do with the fact that you're lazier than a Nara." Naruto said as they flew back to the City, showed Toneri the graves, and told him he misinterpreted Hamura's message.

He decided to stay on the Moon to atone for what he's done, and keep it from falling again.

_Later, Konoha Restaurant._

Naruto sat in a booth and took a sip from his drink. "Hello Naruto-kun." Naruto looked up to see Mei standing at his booth. "Hello Mei-chan." He greeted as she sat down on the other side, and rested her head on her hand. "I didn't know the other village leaders were here yet. So, what can I do for you?" Naruto asked as she smiled.

"I just want to talk to the handsome savior of the World, again." She replied making him cough as he took another sip of his drink making her giggle. "Oh come on now, Mei-chan. Your boyfriend would be jealous if he heard you flirt with another guy." Naruto said before she sighed sadly. "I... Don't have a boyfriend."

Naruto blinked at that for a few moments before chuckling, and soon busted out laughing. "Oh that's a good one, Mei-chan!" When she didn't perk up, he stopped laughing. "Wait, really? You must be picky then." He said making her look up at him. "What do you mean?" He smiled before speaking up. "Oh come on. A very beautiful woman like you doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Either you're very picky, or the men of your village don't like women." She smiled before reaching out, and puts her right hand on his left. "Maybe I just haven't found the right man, yet." He chuckled nervously before stiffening as he felt something rub his leg. Glancing down, he saw Mei freed her right foot from her high heel, and was rubbing his leg.

"Naruto!" A purple blur crashed into Naruto, revealing Anko with a sake bottle in hand, and a small blush on her cheeks. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close. Unintentionally pushing his face against her chest. "I gotta..(hic).. Ask you something." She said with a hiccup as she pointed to Barb at the bar area, ignoring the glare from Mei. "That cat chick of yours..."

"Yes...?" Naruto said before pulling back and took a drink as Anko looked to him. "Have you two ever done it in her cat form?" Naruto spat his drink out before sputtering. "I don't think that's any of your business!" He yelled out getting Anko to chuckle before passing out in her drunken stupor.

_A Week Later; Konoha Hot Springs, Men's Side._

Naruto groaned as he rested against the bank. "A week of partying... I wonder if they partied that long after I was transported?" He asked not noticing shadows at the sliding door. "Oh Naruto." Naruto jumped as he heard Kara speak up. Looking to his left, he saw Kara, Barbara, Barb, Diana, and Shayera walking in wearing nothing but towels.

"W-What are you all doing on the men's side?!" He asked as Kara smirked. "We rented out the hot springs today... Kakashi paid for it before walking off giggling." She said before they took off their towels, and walked into the water. Suddenly, two more shadows walked in, making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Oh that's right, I forgot." Kara said as the mist cleared revealing Anko and Mei both with their hair down, also in towels. "Anko will be the Ambassador between our Worlds, and Mei formed an alliance with Konoha. One where it'll be solidified with a marriage between you two." Anko and Mei removed their towels, and slowly walked in.

They all swam over to Naruto, making him gulp. He looked to Kara, who looked at him with half-lidded eyes and licked her lips. "To the victor, goes the spoils." Kara finished, straddling him.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**1. Just used them to replace Sasuke.**

**Ok as you can see, I got a second beta Chaos-PSD.**

**Sorry for not uploading Naruto On Board.. It should be up in a few days just need time for O.C.s, and moves for them. It will also be a double update with this one as I want to finish the first show for the 1 year anniversary.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	32. Chapter XXXII: Starcrossed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**Thanks everyone for the awesome year.**

**Stats: Reviews: 475. Views: 334,075. Favorites: 974. Followers: 962. Communities: 17.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXXII: Starcrossed.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"Naruto!" A purple blur crashed into Naruto, revealing Anko with a sake bottle in hand, and a small blush on her cheeks. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close. Unintentionally pushing his face against her chest. "I gotta..(hic).. Ask you something." She said with a hiccup as she pointed to Barb at the bar area, ignoring the glare from Mei. "That cat chick of yours..."_

_"Yes...?" Naruto said before pulling back and took a drink as Anko looked to him. "Have you two ever done it in her cat form?" Naruto spat his drink out before sputtering. "I don't think that's any of your business!" He yelled out getting Anko to chuckle before passing out in her drunken stupor._

_A Week Later; Konoha Hot Springs, Men's Side._

_Naruto groaned as he rested against the bank. "A week of partying... I wonder if they partied that long after I was transported?" He asked not noticing shadows at the sliding door. "Oh Naruto." Naruto jumped as he heard Kara speak up. Looking to his left, he saw Kara, Barbara, Barb, Diana, and Shayera walking in wearing nothing but towels._

_"W-What are you all doing on the men's side?!" He asked as Kara smirked. "We rented out the hot springs today... Kakashi paid for it before walking off giggling." She said before they took off their towels, and walked into the water. Suddenly, two more shadows walked in, making Naruto's eyes widen._

_"Oh that's right, I forgot." Kara said as the mist cleared revealing Anko and Mei both with their hair down, also in towels. "Anko will be the Ambassador between our Worlds, and Mei formed an alliance with Konoha. One where it'll be solidified with a marriage between you two." Anko and Mei removed their towels, and slowly walked in._

_They all swam over to Naruto, making him gulp. He looked to Kara, who looked at him with half-lidded eyes and licked her lips. "To the victor, goes the spoils." Kara finished, straddling him._

**Now.**

_Konoha, A Few Days Later; Early Morning._

Naruto, wearing only black pajama pants, walked out in the hall of the home he bought in the housing district. He walked past a room, and heard a moan through the cracked door. Walking to it, he smiled as he saw Anko on a bed, sheet covering her modesty as one leg was out above the sheet.

"You alright, Anko-chan?" She looked to him, and smiled weakly. "I'll let you know once I get the feeling back below my waist. Damn, if I'd known you had stamina that could last for days I would have gotten you sooner." Naruto chuckled at that. "Yeah? Like maybe back during the Chunin Exams?" She gained a thoughtful look before smiling. "Oh yeah, I grabbed you from behind after cutting your cheek, and licked the blood off my kunai."

"The only time I was both scared, and turned on." Naruto said as Anko blinked before he continued. "Scared as you cut me, and turned on as you pressed your breasts on my back. I was barely a teenager back then." He walked out as she rubbed her legs to get the feeling back in them. "Damn it! I hate going through that pins and needles crap."

He walked down the hall, and almost into Mei, who walked out of her room in nothing but a blue black-trimmed robe showing her cleavage and came down to her mid-thigh. "Morning Mei-chan." Naruto greeted as he wrapped his right arm around her waist, and pulled her in for a hug.

"Morning Naru-kun." She greeted with a kiss before turning around, and walked with a sway in her hips. "I can't stay long. I need to get back to my Village." She said going to the steps. Only to stop as Naruto flashed in front of her, gave her a Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) kunai and a remote. "So you can get ahold of me."

"Hey Naruto, better hurry and eat! We're going back home after breakfast!" Barb said as they walked down, and saw her in her black shorts and tank top cooking in her cheetah form. "Naruto." Naruto looked to Mei, who sat down. "I saw you talking to Hinata yesterday." Naruto nodded before speaking.

"Yeah... She had feelings for me before I went to the other Earth... We were talking about that." Mei smiled at that before speaking. "Ohh... So..." She trailed off as he smiled. "Turns out she... Got over her feelings for me because it looked like I wasn't coming back. I was gone for three years after all."

He sighed at that causing Mei to speak up. "You sound disappointed." He nodded before speaking as he gestured to himself. "Yeah, how does anyone get over this?!" She deadpanned as the other girls walked down with some only wearing a shirt and panties, while the rest wore bras and pajama bottoms. "I think you'll be fine."

"Naruto." Naruto looked to Barbara, who's wearing a white shirt and black panties. "What was that envelope you gave Tsunade?" Naruto sighed before speaking. "Jonathan's Hospital file... She hasn't found anything concrete, but she's still looking into it for us." He finished having her nod as Anko came down in a bra, and purple pajama pants.

_Naruto's House, Smallville. Next Morning._

The light of sunrise shone through the window of Naruto's room. Naruto stirred as the light hit him, opening his eyes to see a nude Kara stretching beside the bed, making him smile. Getting up, he felt a weight on his side. He looked to his left and saw that and equally nude Barbara was cuddled up to him. Naruto gently removed himself from her, making sure not to wake her up, walked over and hugged Kara from behind.

"Morning, beautiful. Stretching like this first thing in the morning, are you trying to get an encore from last night's performance?" he said while kissing her neck making Kara moan, "Mmm, like I need to try with a horn dog like you. And seriously, how many times is enough for you?" She asked smiling.

"Hmm, I could ask the same of you, _Ms. Super Insatiable_." he said, emphasizing 'Ms. Super Insatiable' by massaging her chest. As Naruto was enjoying hearing Kara's moans, he jumped when he felt a pair of hands wrap around his waist. "Good Morning, Naruto, Kara. Having a bit of fun without me?" The pair turned to see a smirking Barbara.

"Oh, good morning, Barbara. Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you." he said, scratching the back of his head. "Oh, no need to be sorry, stud. In fact..." Barbara trailed on while moving around to face Naruto, alongside Kara. "I'm looking to get that encore you mentioned. What about you, Kara? You up for it?" she asked.

Kara grew a smirk and then pushed Naruto back onto the bed. "Whoa! You sure you two want to do this now?" he asked. "It's just dawn, we have an hour or two before everyone starts waking up... Unless, you don't think you can pull off that encore performance?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow while looking over Naruto alongside Barbara, who had the same questioning look.

Naruto looked to them and grinned. "And disappoint my two lovely ladies? I think...NOT!" he exclaimed, shooting up from the bed and grabbing both women by their butt cheeks. "OOH!" Kara and Barbara blurted as Naruto continued to lift them over his shoulders and threw them onto the bed.

_Washington DC, Night._

"_Anything?_" Naruto heard Batman's voice as he stood on top of the Capitol Building before shaking his head. "Nope." He heard the others reply the same before seeing Hawkgirl fly close to where he was. Naruto jumped up quickly and gave her a quick kiss. "Hey beautiful. Why are you here? This isn't your area for the night."

"I heard there was trouble here." Hawkgirl replied landing by him. "Trouble? There's no tr-HMPH!" Naruto was cut off as she kissed him before quickly pulling back. "Yeah there is. I'm looking at him." He smiled at her before she spoke again. "Hey, let's get takeout from that Chinese restaurant back in Smallville."

"Okay, but no skipping out on the check!" He replied as she turned to fly away.

_Smack!_

She turned around and flew backwards as she grinned at him. "Save it for later..." She trailed off seeing a large alien ship fly to the Washington Monument. (Look at Gordanian ship Justice League DCAU for a better picture.) "No." Hawkgirl said flying to it as the others tried attacking it. Naruto scanned it with his glasses, but couldn't get anything.

"What the hell?" He asked not seeing anything inside before hearing Kurama. "**Maybe it's cloaked?**" Naruto jumped across the rooftops before another ship shot it down. Naruto looked up, and saw a ship that's ten times the size of the last one surrounded by a fleet of smaller ones. "Well shit." He cursed as Supergirl landed beside him.

"Wait!" Hawkgirl yelled as a small ship landed, and a male Thanagarian walked out. He's wearing gold green trimmed armor with the top being an 'X', and shirtless. More walked behind him as Hawkgirl smiled before she flew up to the male. "Hello Commander." Naruto walked up in front of the others before speaking. "What's going on here?"

"Oh sorry this is Hro Tal-" Hawkgirl was interrupted by the now identified Hro. "No time for that now. I need to speak with your Leaders."

_Later, U.N._

Naruto stood with the others, and noticed a bored Anko in a black business dress, shirt, and domino mask staring as Hro, Hawkgirl, and a few Thanagarians stood on the stage. Hro looked at the Leaders before speaking. "Five years ago, we sent an agent to Earth to study your People, and test your defense. That Agent; Lieutenant Shayera Hol... Or as you've come to know her, Hawkgirl."

Anko glanced up to Naruto before looking back as Hro continued. "And she's found your defenses are lacking from our own enemies... The Gordanians." He brought up a hologram of the Thanagarian being at war with the Gordanians, a reptilian looking alien species for generations as the League talked to themselves.

"Kage." Naruto looked to see Supergirl looking at him worriedly. "I'm fine Supergirl. I understand that she was undercover. I've done a few of those too." Later, Hawkgirl flew up to Naruto as the others left them alone. "Look Shayera. I'm not mad that you 'lied' to me about your mission." Naruto said as she sighed.

"There were so many times I've wanted to tell you..." She trailed off as Hro flew to her along with another Thanagarian with a black goatee. "Hro." Hawkgirl greeted as Hro smiled before he placed his hands on her shoulders. "Darling." He kissed her making Naruto clench his hands. "Apologies. Hro Talak." Hro greeted Naruto as he lifted his hand for a shake.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto shook his hand before looking to Hawkgirl. "The Ninja? Shayera's told me a lot about you." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Really? You two know-" He stopped as she walked over. "Hro and I are promised to each other... Like engaged here." Naruto looked at her for a moment before turning around. "Congratulations... I'm sure you two want to catch up."

Naruto walked down the hall and saw Supergirl, and Anko in her new costume waiting for him. She has a biker themed costume with black boots, blue jeans, fingerless gloves, and her mesh shirt under a purple leather jacket. Supergirl blinked before looking back. "Shayera's not-" Supergirl was interrupted by Naruto. "She's catching up with her fiancé."

Supergirl and Anko looked on wide-eyed at that. "What?! She's engaged?! Why didn't she tell us?!" Supergirl asked as Naruto stayed silent, not noticing Supergirl glaring down the hall as he left them. Later, Naruto is watching Superman and Wonder Woman talking to several World Leaders and Generals about accepting the Thanagarians help, but was split on trusting them.

Naruto sighed before speaking. "Why not 'accept' their help, but keep ready for an attack if they're not telling the truth. Sure, Hawkgirl may be alright, but she hasn't seen them for five years." He walked up to them and continued. "Offer peace with one hand, but arm the other." Naruto finished before walking out, and saw Anko waiting for him.

She opened her mouth, but jumped as Batman spoke up. "World's most mysterious creatures." Batman walked up to them as Anko pointed at him. "How the hell did you sneak up on me?!" She asked before Naruto spoke up. "You get used to it." Naruto crossed his arms before J'onn, and Flash came over. Anko was about to speak to Naruto, but he raised a hand. "Look... I'm just mad that she's engaged, and didn't tell me. I'll get over it."

_Gobi Desert, A Few Weeks Later._

Naruto watched as the League minus Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Batman worked on a large circular generator. (For a better picture look at Starcrossed.) He watched as Green Lantern take a camp of people, and moved them out of the way. "Naruto." Naruto looked back to Shayera in black armor, and a helmet that looks vaguely similar like the one her Lord's counterpart wore.

"Shayera." Naruto greeted, looking back at the construction. "Look Naru-" She stopped as Naruto interrupted her. "There's nothing to talk about Shayera." She looked down before continuing. "I just wanted to explain about Hro." Naruto looked back at her before speaking up. "About what? That you strung me along?"

"No, that's no-" She stopped as Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke having her sigh before flying to the generator.

_Watchtower; Batman, Supergirl, and Wonder Woman._

"What are you trying to prove here?" Wonder Woman asked as Batman operated on a dead Gordanian. "Think about it. A single ship attacks a major City... Then the Thanagar Armada coincidentally shows up for it. I don't believe in coincidences." Batman finished taking a piece of the Gordanian's liver to a microscope.

"What do you know about Gordanian biology?" Supergirl asked walking over as Batman looked at the microscope. "Nothing... But I know a frozen liver when I see one." The girls' eyes widened at that before looking to the dead Gordanian. "I think we've been set up." Batman walked to the door, and looked back to them. "I'm going to find answers."

Later, Wonder Woman and Supergirl waited for Batman over the intercom before suddenly, they heard shooting over it. "_Diana, Kara, I was right! The Thanagarians planted that Ship! They-AAHH!_" Batman screamed over the intercom before Wonder Woman cursed. "Damn it!" She reached for her earpiece before contacting Superman.

"Superman the Thanagarians are lying, they captured Batman on the-" She stopped as the Watchtower shook, and saw several Thanagarian ships outside attacking. "Great Hera! They're attacking the Watchtower..." She trailed off as she saw the ships fly in through the hanger.

"They're in the hangar, they must have gotten our codes!" She and Supergirl flew to the hanger, and started fighting the Thanagarians. Wonder Woman grabbed one, and knocked him out as she grabbed his axe weapon, and fought off several more as Supergirl plowed through the ones near her.

Suddenly, they were hit with an electric beam, Supergirl's being green as a Hawkwoman walked up to them before putting a hand to her helmet. "We've taken the Tower."

_The League, Gobi Desert._

"Guys, we need to get back to the Tower! Wonder Woman and Supergirl are in trouble!" Superman yelled as the League ran to the Javelin.

_BOOM!_

Only to fly back as it exploded. "I'm afraid we can't allow that." A Hawkwoman in white gold-trimmed armor said as she aimed a energy bazooka at them. She shot at them several times before being attacked by Shayera. "What are you doing?!" She asked as an army of Thanagarians flew up holding guns, maces, and axes.

"We can't let your friends jeopardize the mission." Hro said as he flew in front of the Army, Naruto pulled out his bow and shot several non-lethal arrows up at the Thanagarians before turning on his earpiece. "Snake." After a second, Anko replied. "_Yeah, what's the order?_"

"Get Barb, and go to the Batcave to meet with Barbara, the Thanagarians are attacking. Batman should have some countermeasures for this." He heard shuffling before she spoke again. "_How do you know he has anything?_" Naruto shot another arrow, and it exploded in a bright light in front of a Hawkman as Naruto replied. "Because he's Batman."

He looked up, and saw several missiles flying up to the Mothership before they were hit by a beam of electricity, and fell down as the same happened with the Military tanks and men. Naruto shot more arrows hitting several Thanagarians before jumping to follow the League after J'onn, Flash, and Superman were injured before hitting a force field.

He got up, and started to punch the field before hearing Shayera behind him. He quickly turned around, picked an arrow out, put it in his bow, and pulled it as he stared at her. "Don't fight us. We're trying to help you." Naruto snorted as he turned on his laser sight. "The person who started the Fourth War said he wanted to 'help' us."

"So why should I trust you? I don't even know whose side you're on." Naruto finished as she looked on sadly. "You know whose." He lowered his bow, and was hit in the head by Shayera's mace. The last thing Naruto saw before blacking out was Hro walking over, and smiling as he wrapped an arm around Shayera.

_Smallville; Naruto's House, A Few Minutes Earlier._

Anko, in her costume, watched as Cheetah took Jonathan and Martha down towards the basement to a panic room before walking to the built in garage. Pressing a button on the wall, a door opened up on the floor, and a dark purple Tomahawk came up with snakes on the gas tank. Anko got on as Cheetah ran in, and jumped on the passenger's seat.

"They'll be fine. Naruto gave that room a bathroom, a bed, T.V. and enough food and water for a few months." Anko nodded before seeing a seal on the right handlebar, and added chakra to it. As they drove out of the garage, they shimmered out of sight as a Genjutsu (Illusion Technique) hid them from being seen or heard.

As they drove down the road, they saw Thanagarians flying above Metropolis before hearing Hro over their earpieces. "_This is Commander Hro Talak. In the name of Thanagarian Authority, we have claimed your Planet, and are enforcing Martial Law. This World faces a crisis which only we can protect it from_."

"_But to be fully effective, we must be free to act accordingly, without distractions. Cooperate and our stay will be brief, and without incident. But stand against us, and our wrath will be without mercy_." Anko shifted into a higher gear as she sped through the traffic, and past a sign that read, '_GOTHAM 30 MILES_'.

_Thanagarian Prison Ship, An Hour Later._

Kragger walked with Shayera past the League who were being held in cells specialized for their weaknesses. Superman and Supergirl had red solar energy in theirs. Wonder Woman was tied to a metal post with her lasso. J'onn was in his real form with energy shackles. Flash has a gravity generator on him. Batman and Green Lantern were restrained with cuffs that covered their whole hands.

Naruto groaned as he tried to use his chakra but felt it was being drained. "**It's like that seal that Orochimaru put on you during the Chunin Exams. You can use your chakra, but it's messed up**." He heard Kurama speak up before noticing Shayera, and Kragger stop at his cell.

"It would have been difficult to attack their Tower if you didn't give us their access codes, and your analysis of their weakness. We still can't find Snake, Batgirl, or Cheetah though." Kragger said holding Naruto's folded bow. "Don't underestimate them, Kragger." Kragger nodded before picking up a pistol.

"You're right. Maybe you should make sure they're no longer a threat." He said handing Shayera the pistol. She took it, and looked at it for a moment before handing it back. "No, if we do that, the people will revolt. Make sure they're well taken care of." She said walking away as Kragger followed after a moment.

Neither noticed red chakra surrounding Naruto as his eyes changed color. A few minutes later, Naruto felt the ship move before a guard came in with a plate of food. "Oh thanks." Naruto said as the Hawkman turned around. Only to stop as Naruto grabbed him, and held a modern karambit to his throat. "Speak, and you won't live to see the sun set."

Naruto applied the sleeper hold on him before hearing Wonder Woman run out of her cell, and blocked lasers shot at her from other guards. "Diana! The force field!" Naruto yelled as he used his knife to cut the keypads on Flash's and Green Lantern's cell before running towards Superman's and Supergirl's cells, and got them out.

More guards came in before Naruto ran to them, and punched one who dropped his axe. Naruto grabbed it, and threw it to Supergirl who was still weakened from the red solar energy, and continued to fight the guards that flew towards them. Suddenly, a large hole from a laser blast was created sucking everything out through it.

Supergirl pulled Naruto up as Superman grabbed Batman and Flash, and Wonder Woman grabbed Green Lantern and J'onn before flying out.

_Night Time, Metropolis._

The League ran in an alleyway before coming to a dead end as Thanagarians patrolled the streets. They saw a door to a clothing store, and Wonder Woman ripped the knob off before pushing the door open. Naruto saw Superman use his weakened heat vision to get Green Lantern out of his cuffs before walking over, and took them.

"Don't want to leave anything behind." Naruto pulled out a scroll, and sealed the cuffs away before following inside, and pulled a dumpster in front of the door before losing it just as two Hawkmen flew by. After talking about a plan, they decided on hiding in their secret identities. "Whoa wait, I trust you and all..." Flash trailed looking as Naruto removed his coat, and J'onn transformed into a man with brown hair, and a brown coat.

Batman walked up to him, and pointed at him. "Wally West, Clark and Kara Kent, Bruce Wayne." He said pulling off his mask having Flash do the same showing short red hair. Later, they all went in their civilian identities with Naruto wearing a hat, Diana in a blue shirt, and purple bell bottom pants, Wally's wearing a button shirt, and brown pants.

John's wearing a cap with a brown jacket, and pants picked up a large wrench, and hid it in the arm of his jacket. Bruce is wearing a leather jacket, black shirt, and pants. Naruto picked up the tags, and hangers before throwing the tags in the trash, and put the hangers behind a desk. "We should split up, and meet somewhere since they're looking for a group."

Naruto said as Bruce nodded. "We're thirty miles from Gotham, we can meet up at my house." They split up into four groups consisting of Diana with Kara, Naruto with Bruce, Wally with John, and Clark and J'onn as each of them walked off.

_Shayera and Hro, Thanagarian Mothership._

Shayera was working on a console as Hro talked to a Hawk woman over the monitor about forcing Humans to work for them. "Slaves?" Hro nodded before sighing. "We're on an unforgiving schedule... We need to finish the Hyperspace Bypass in time-" He stopped as Shayera walked to him. "I thought we were building a shield."

"That was the cover story." She narrowed her eyes before speaking. "When were you going to tell me? Or did you think I was untrustworthy?" Hro sighed before taking her to another room, and explained Earth is the last spot for a bypass that would allow them to bypass the Gordanian's defense, and attack their home world.

"And Earth would be destroyed." Shayera said as Hro nodded. "Yes, unfortunately... For Thanagar to survive, Earth must perish." Shayera walked off, and looked down at Earth from a viewing platform. "Something wrong?" She looked back to see Hro walk up to her before looking back. "Nothing." She replied as he stopped beside her.

"I've never seen anyone stare at nothing so intensely before." Hro said before putting his hand on her shoulder. "I know this must be difficult for you." She glanced to him before speaking. "Do you?" Hro nodded before continuing. "What is obligation may feel like betrayal. But our only true obligation is to Thanagar."

"There must be another way." Shayera said turning to him. "Can't you... Reroute the Bypass to an uninhabited planet, or moon?" He shook his head before answering. "Any alteration would set us back more than five years. And every moment we delay is more blood shed by our people."

"That doesn't give us the right! There are billions of lives down there!" She yelled before he narrowed his eyes. "Have you forgotten our suffering? The horror the Gordanians are capable of? How I was in their prison for years?" Hro asked taking off his helmet showing a scar going from his right forehead down to his chin. "Because I haven't!"

"I have forgotten nothing! But this War is no excu-" She stopped as Hro grabbed her. "I am your Commander! You will not question me!" She just stared at him for a moment. "I don't even know you anymore." Suddenly, Kragger walked in, and Hro put his helmet back on. "What is it?"

"We lost the Justice League. We think they're hiding among the people." He walked over, and looked to Shayera. "Unless you know where to find them." Shayera grabbed him by his neck, and slammed him against the wall. "Watch your tongue, or you'll lose it." She let him go, and walked away.

_Gotham; A Few Hours Later, Wayne Manor._ (A/N: Since Naruto got rid of anything that would say they're in disguises, the Thanagarians won't actively look at civilians for them.)

John and Wally walked to the door, and pushed the doorbell. A moment later, Alfred opened the door. "Uhh, we're looking for Bruce Wayne... He's expecting us." Wally said as Alfred nodded. "Yes, Master Bruce is expecting you." He took them to a grandfather clock, and pulled the pendulum revealing a hidden staircase.

They walked down and saw the others along with Anko, Cheetah, and Batgirl. Off to the side is Batwoman, Teresa (a.k.a Talon), and Darcy with long brown hair tinted glasses, and wearing low rider jeans, and a purple shirt. "You're late." Bruce said as he sat in his chair as Wally looked as Batman's souvenirs. "Hey, that's a T. Rex."

"And I thought Batman was the detective." Alfred said before leaving them to talk about the plan of attack. "We don't even know if they're building a shield." Diana said before hearing a female voice speak. "I can help with that." They looked to see Shayera walking out of the shadows. "You have a lot of nerve coming here." Clark said taking off his glasses.

"But you did save us the trouble of hunting you down." Diana said walking over with the others minus Naruto and Bruce. "I didn't come here to fight... I came here to help." Wally snorted as he crossed his arms. "Thanagarians take control of Earth? Martial Law? I don't think we can take much more of your help."

"Look, they're building a Bypass that when activated, will destroy Earth, and everything on it. Here are the plans." Shayera said handing Bruce a box. "Got it, there's the door." He said as everyone walked away from her. "Aren't you going to turn your back on me too?" She asked turning around to see Naruto standing behind her.

"Last time I did I got hit with a mace." She sighed before speaking. "It wasn't personal." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Keep telling yourself that." She walked up to him, and reached behind her, pulling out his quiver, and bow before handing him it, and Green Lantern's ring. "I did what I thought was right then... And that's what I'm doing now."

She finished before flying away throw the tunnel.

_Thanagarian Mothership, Later._

Hro looked at the monitor before turning around as several guards brought Shayera in without her helmet. They roughly threw her in front of him as he walked to her. "What's the meaning of this?!" Kragger walked up with a video disk, and put it in a player. "She's being tried with high treason, espionage, and conspiring with the enemy."

A hologram of her talking with the League, and Naruto came up. "_I did what I thought was right then... And that's what I'm doing now._" Hro glared at Kragger before speaking. "Where did you get this?" Kragger walked to Shayera, and reached for her chest plate. She glared as he pulled her hawk chest plate off, and showed a chip.

"From the camera I planted on her." Hro looked to Shayera before speaking. "Shayera, tell me this isn't true." She looked down sadly before speaking. "Hro..." He glared at her before speaking. "Get her out of my sight." As the guards took Shayera away, Kragger looked to Hro. "I hated to be the one to-"

Hro punched Kragger before speaking. "Send a Strike Team after the League. And this time... No prisoners."

_Batcave._

Naruto in his stealth costume watched as Kragger, and his team fly through the staircase before dropping several flash bang arrows. The League and Naruto's team attacked the Team. "Sen'eijashu. (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands.)" Snakes shot out of Anko's sleeve and bit several Thanagarians as Naruto shot several sleeping gas arrows.

Teresa let out a shriek as Flash, and Supergirl punched the Thanagarians that were disoriented from it. After the others took care of the other Thanagarians, they walked out, and saw Alfred sweeping up broken glass made from the Thanagarians breaking in. "Mind the glass, sir." Alfred said as Batman looked to Naruto.

"I want you, your Team, Superman, Supergirl, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman to go to the command ship to shut down the force field." Naruto nodded as J'onn spoke up. "What about the rest of us. "We, along with Hebi and Cheetah will retake the Watchtower." Flash sped to him, and spoke up. "It's filled with Thanagarian soldiers. How do we get in?"

"With that." Batman said pointing to the Hawk-shaped ship, and walked in with J'onn, Flash, Anko, and Cheetah walking in also. J'onn sat at the controls, and shook his head. "I have no idea how to fly this." Flash saw a large button, and pressed it. "What's this do?" A laser shot out the front, and hit the Mansion.

Anko laughed as Batman gritted his teeth. "That's not helping." J'onn then suggested taking the ship's information from the downed Kragger. While everyone else was preparing to set out, Batgirl and Darcy turned to Naruto. "Not that I'm complaining, global warfare's not my preferred type of heroism, but what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Darcy asked.

"You two will remain here, and provide tech support should, or when the fight hits ground level." he answered, to which they both nodded. "Finally get to play out in the field again, right partner?" Naruto turned to Batwoman and smiled. "Yeah, I know we haven't been able to put a lot of team-ups under our belts lately, but I'm proud of how you've grown as a hero, Sonia."

He raised a hand to her, which she took, and shook with pride. "Well, I had a chance given to me by a wise man, once. Figured he saw something that I wasn't able to see at the time." she said, with Naruto giving her a grin. "Really? I imagine this wise man was devilishly handsome as well?" he said, resulting in Batwoman deadpanning. "Did I say, 'wise man'? I meant, 'wise guy'."

_Thanagarian Mothership._

Hro opened the spiked door, and looked at Shayera who's in a force field, and walked in. She stood up as he stopped by the field. "Why Shayera? Why would you do this?" She stared at him for a moment before speaking. "I'm trying to save lives." Hro nodded before speaking. "So am I, tens of billions of Thanagarian lives."

"So we trade the humans lives for our own?!" She asked as he narrowed his eyes. "War makes for hard choices Lieutenant... It's them, or us." She crossed her arms before speaking. "The man I fell in love with would have found another way." He glared at her before speaking. "Me, or Kage?" She looked down before closing her eyes.

"I didn't want to believe it Shayera... I'm willing to forgive everything." Hro touched the field having it glow red at his hand making Shayera take a step back. "Just tell me what I want to hear... It was a meaningless flirtation. You were lonely. Tell me I'm the one you love, not him!"

"If you want me I'm yours... All you have to do is spare the Earth." She replied making Hro punch the field. "Maybe you'll forget him once the Earth is no more." He left having her sit down, and rest her arms on her legs.

_Outside._

Naruto in his _Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo _(Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode) along with a clone that Kurama took over flew with the others as Wonder Woman was carrying Batwoman, and Supergirl flew alongside Talon towards the ship, and attacked everyone that they came across. Green Lantern created a hole for Naruto, Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Batwoman to enter the Ship as the others attacked the Army outside.

Naruto dispersed his cloak as he ran down the hall with Supergirl, and attacked the guards as Wonder Woman, and Batwoman ran down another hall. Supergirl opened a door, and saw the switch to turn off the shield protecting the Bypass. "Go on... I got this." Naruto said as Supergirl nodded, and left. Not noticing Naruto grab his bow.

At the same time, Wonder Woman knocked a group of guards down as she grabbed a broad sword before stopping at Shayera's cell. Wonder Woman glared at her for a moment. "I should leave you to burn." She sliced the keypad before walking away. "But it's not what Naruto would want." Shayera walked out, and picked up a mace before walking down the hall.

_Watchtower, Earlier._

J'onn had transformed into Kragger and landed the ship inside of the Watchtower, and walked towards two guards. "We weren't expecting you, Sir." J'onn then transforms into an alien with rock skin and attacks as Anko, Cheetah, Batman, and Flash ran out to attack the other guards. After beating them, Anko walked over to Batman who was watching a monitor.

"So where's your secret weapon?" Flash asked as he stopped by them. "You're standing on it. I'm going to use the Tower to hit the Bypass." He programed the Tower before helping the others with getting the Thanagarians in the escape pods. As they got to the last one, everyone dropped a guard before Batman stepped out, and locked them in.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" Anko asked as the pod started unclasping from the Tower. "Someone has to guide the Tower down, or we risk missing the Bypass... It's been an honor, everyone." Batman said before another door closed in front of the pod before they started to fly back to the Earth.

Batman ran back to the controls, and shut the windows as he strapped himself in and drove the ship.

_Thanagarian Mothership._

Naruto looked up as Hro floated down before sighing, and dropped his bow and quiver. "The force field controls are here. That's what you want right?" Naruto got in a stance and stared at Hro. "It'll be a pleasure beating you." Hro shook his head before speaking. "No, this won't be like the last time you took something that belonged to me."

"I didn't take anything that belongs to you... Because she's not an object." Naruto dashed forward, and punched Hro in the face before dodging a swipe from his axe that cut his shirt. Hro punched Naruto into a control panel, and shocked him. Hro walked over, and picked Naruto up by his neck. "I've beaten you, little man. Any last words?"

"Kiss my ass." Naruto kicked him forcing Hro to let him go before going through handsigns, and shot wind bullets at him. "Fūton: Kūki Dangan (Wind Release: Air Bullet.)" Hro stepped back before Naruto jumped at him, feint a kick, and punched him. "Kobura Panchi (Cobra Punch.)" Hro was sent flying into a console before Naruto looked at the force field surround the large button.

He created a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and brought it forward. Just before he touched it, he saw Hro bring his axe down.

_Slink!_

"AAHH!" Naruto screamed as Hro cut his right arm off from below the elbow down. Hro grabbed him, and slammed the left side of his head against the force field. "Aahh!" Naruto screamed as he was shocked before Hro pulled him away, showing the left side of his head was slightly singed along with his hair. Hro dropped Naruto, and lifted his axe. "Hro no!"

He turned to see Shayera running in. "It's over! You're a Soldier, not a murderer!" Hro glared at her before slapping her away. "I was a fool for ever loving you." He attacked her as she brought her mace, and traded blows as they flew around the room. Naruto woke up just as Hro shocked Shayera with his axe. "There is no 'us' anymore, Shayera."

He threw her down at Naruto as he landed in between them. "There's only a traitor, and a soldier who has a job to do." Naruto stood up, and went into his _Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo _(Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode) as Hro looked back in shock. Naruto created an astral arm to replace his right one before punching Hro in to the controls again.

"I only went easy on you because Shayera was engaged to you, and I didn't want to break her heart. But now... All bets are off." Naruto quickly grabbed Hro, threw him at the force field, and destroyed it as Hro was shocked before being thrown back. Naruto dispersed his cloak, and looked to see his wound was healed before walking to the button.

He tried to push it down, but couldn't. He saw Shayera's gloved hand grab his, and used both of hers to push it down with him. Naruto fell down, and looked at his severed arm before pulling out a scroll. "Damn it." He cursed as he tried to open it, only for Shayera to pull it open for him, and he sealed his arm. "Did you mean that?"

Naruto looked to Shayera as she continued. "What you said about not wanting to break my heart?" Naruto nodded as they watch the Watchtower hit the Bypass on a monitor. "Yes... Even after all the shit that happened... I would never hurt you, Shayera." He said before guards came in as Supergirl and Wonder Woman ran in after them.

"Kage! What happened?!" Supergirl asked running over as Naruto held his right shoulder. "Hro pulled a surprise attack as I was trying to take down the force field around the switch." Naruto said as more guards came in. "Enough. Stand down, it's over." A singed Hro said walking to Naruto, and Shayera. "It'll take years before we can finish building somewhere else." Shayera glared at him. "Better start building then."

_Next Day, Wayne Manor._

Shayera watched Snapper's report in blue jeans, and beige t-shirt before Alfred, and Kurama in his fox form walked in. (A/N: No bold lines for Kurama since he's not with Naruto.) "They've been in there a long time." She said crossing her arms under her bust. "You know... Even though you'll be hated by everyone on Earth. I think you're still a hero." Kurama said sitting on the couch as Alfred readied a cup of tea.

"What do you mean? As you said, I'm hated now." Shayera said as Kurama nodded. "True... But if you did this to be liked. Then you're doing it for the wrong reasons. A true hero does it because it's the right thing to do. Not for fame." Alfred nodded before handing her, her tea. "And if I may add, I'm neither a superhero, nor a soldier."

"So I'm hardly qualified to judge your actions by those standards. But I do know this; without the great sacrifices you've made, we wouldn't be able to enjoy this pot of tea. Whatever they decide in that room, you'll always be a hero to me." Shayera smiled as she began drinking her tea. Alfred then began to turn away when he noticed Kurama staring at him.

"What?" he asked, and Kurama answered, "You're all right, Pennyworth."

_Inside the Dining Room, With The League._

Naruto who's chest, and right shoulder are wrapped, and his hair is now shorter, and spikier. (Picture his hairstyle in the Last) sat as the others talked. "She exploited our weaknesses. Betrayed our trust." Wonder Woman said as they sat at a table. "Come on! She was in the ultimate lose-lose situation." Flash said from his spot. "But when push came to shove she chose us." He finished as J'onn spoke up.

"She's become a pariah to her people. We're all she has left." Superman nodded before speaking. "Believe me J'onn I feel for her. But I don't know if I can fully trust her again." Naruto looked down as they continued before Batman spoke up. "We're arguing in circles. It's time to put it to a vote."

"Not just yet," Flash angrily stated. "I've been patient and listening to everyone rant on what they wanted to say, while Naruto and I have tried to point out why we should let her stay. But since we've been in here for several hours, I just want to make sure everything is clear." He glared at most of the occupants in the room.

"She lied to us, she spied on us, and she betrayed us. That hurt us deeply, but none of it really matters. Because at the end of the day. She. Chose. Us. She chose the family she had made and not the planet she originally came from." Diana glared at him before speaking. "She was willing-"

"To save our lives?" Flash tiredly asked while interrupting Diana. "To put her life in danger and sacrifice her own happiness for the lives of others? That's what she did Diana. What would you have done if you were in her place? What if it was a choice between Themyscira and the US, and only one place could survive? What would be your choice?"

Flash stood up and leaned his hands on the table. "Honestly, I can't believe we have to debate this." He looked back up towards everyone else. "Most of you are all focused on if she's trustworthy. Do you realize how loyal she is to us? You're blinded by her supposed betrayal, but there are two reasons why she didn't betray us at all."

"For one, the whole spying thing was her job. She was a soldier following orders. John, Naruto," Flash looked to GL and Naruto, "both of you were in the Military. Mind answering me this? Did you ever question an order that was just observe and report?" Everyone averted their gaze towards John, who frowned and looked away, silently giving the answer that he didn't need to voice.

As for Naruto his answer was obvious for everyone else to understand. "With you John, you didn't at all. And while we know that she doesn't have any place to go to anymore, I've only heard from Naruto that Shayera was betrayed as well, and that's my second point. She believed she was doing the right thing."

"She thought she was protecting us all because that's what she was told. How do you think she felt when she found out the truth? That her own people were willing to sacrifice an entire planet?" Flash glared at the majority of them. "I can only imagine the self-disgust, shame, and dishonor she must have felt. What she must still be feeling!"

He paused for a brief moment. "Shayera didn't even hesitate to help us after that, and we wouldn't have won without her. She gave up her planet, her people, everything she knew to save a world where she would NOT ONLY never really fit in, but be ostracized and ridiculed for being a Thanagarian."

"And she did it because it was the right thing to do. If that doesn't perpetuate the ideals of the Justice League, then I don't know what does." Superman raised and furrowed his eyebrows at this in thought while the others were looking at Wally, for once really listening to what he really had to say. Except for Diana, who was pouting stubbornly and had her arms crossed.

"If you all would stop taking it personally and look at the big picture, you'd realize that Shayera did everything that she could have with the knowledge she had at the time." Flash sat back down. "You know how I feel, so before the rest of you decide, consider this. Shayera fought besides us. She protected us. She loved us. She shed blood, sweat, and tears with us."

"That's not a lie. That will always be there. She'll always be one of us, no matter what judgments you make." Later, Shayera walked in as the other stood in front of her. "Before you say anything..." Shayera started before anyone could talk. "I came to this Planet as a Patriot. I had a mission, and I carried it out."

"But I couldn't see how much I would come to care for Earth, her people, and each of you. I've spent the last five years torn between my feelings, and my duty. I won't ask you to do the same... That's why I'm resigning as a member of the League." She finished walking out after Flash hugged her. Naruto disappeared as the others were talking about the fate of the League.

Outside, Naruto saw Shayera look at the sunset, and ocean. "Where are you going now?" She sighed before answering. "I don't know... Somewhere where the fate of the World isn't on my shoulders. No more secrets, or lies." Naruto looked at the ocean before speaking. "Was everything a lie?"

"No, Naruto... I never lied about loving you." She replied walking to him, and kissed him. When she pulled back, Naruto pulled her in for another kiss before she flew away. "I love you too." Naruto said before hearing Anko behind him. "We should go back home... See if Tsunade can fix your arm. If not, she's been working on her grandfather's cells after Madara was able to help Obito survive losing the entire left side of his body."

Naruto walked to her, and kissed her before wrapping his arm around her waist, and walked back inside.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, ****and Chaos-PSD.**

**Ok I wanted to talk about Hinata not being with Naruto.. Now I'm not angry at the reviews/P.M.s so please don't take this as I'm angry. I'm not.**

**I understand the Negative ones since Hinata is with Naruto in canon but I put a pairing poll up before she was.. Right when Sasuke got Orochimaru from Anko, and the second poll I put up had keep Mei, and Anko with 154 while change one was 40, and the others were below that... Half the World hates both Hinata, and Sakura being paired with Naruto, while the other half loves the parings I'm just not going to please everyone.. When I started two years ago I knew I was going to get bad reviews on my stories.**

** But I've always told myself that even if my stories only get one good review, and 100 bad for each chapter I would still write for that one person.. I'm one of those people that doesn't care what people think, and doesn't judge other people. One person sent me a P.M. for my thoughts on a Naruto story they wanted to write, and they want it to be a... **

** Loli pairing and asked if I hated that.. I told them it's their story and do what they want, and don't change it if you're dead set on something.. Only reason I put up that poll was BEFORE the canon pairings, and for Fanfiction I don't have a favorite pairing. I even read stories where Naruto's paired with older women (Tsume/Tsunade.) If the author has it to where Naruto's immortal, and makes them immortal, has a way to make them younger, or makes it to where Naruto time traveled to where he's the same age as them.**

**I even read stories with parings that I'm not a fan of if I'm a fan of the author, or it's a really great story/they didn't put up the pairing until later in the story.. If it's a pairing that's other then Naruto, like Sasuke/Kiba/Shikamaru's**** paired with someone I don't like paired with them I'll read it if they're not the focus like every now, and then they'll put Naruto past them while they're on a date.**

**The only pairing I'm not fan of is Naruto, and Sakura. NOT because I hate her, but because when I came to this site in late '08 early '09 I came across a lot of stories where they are brother, and sister (Sakura's parents adopted Naruto) Or they see each other as Brother, and Sister, and it became hard to see them paired together. Now I'll still read her being with Naruto, if A. It's a harem, or B. The story's good, and/or I like the Author.**

**Again sorry if that sounded like I'm angry I'm not I just wanted to address everyone about that.**

**Nothing to say except thanks for the awesome year, and sorry it didn't go up in Feb. ALSO Naruto On Board will be next with a hopefully 10k Ch for the 2 yr. Anniversary I say hopfully as I'll need to stop before the fights, and I still needs moves for everyone.**

**Also I'm taking a little break. (2-3 chapter for each story) before coming to this one since I did at least two episodes for each chapter. **

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	33. Chapter XXXIII: Son Of Batman

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Ok reason we're not in Unlimited yet is because I wanted some time to go by before getting to it. Also reason for using this movie, and the plot for next Ch. (34.) will be explained in the bottom A/N.**

**Thanks for the 1k fav.s, follows, and after these chapters 500 reviews.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXXIII: Son Of Batman.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"That's not a lie. That will always be there. She'll always be one of us, no matter what judgments you make." Later, Shayera walked in as the other stood in front of her. "Before you say anything..." Shayera started before anyone could talk. "I came to this Planet as a Patriot. I had a mission, and I carried it out."_

_"But I couldn't see how much I would come to care for Earth, her people, and each of you. I've spent the last five years torn between my feelings, and my duty. I won't ask you to do the same... That's why I'm resigning as a member of the League." She finished walking out after Flash hugged her. Naruto disappeared as the others were talking about the fate of the League._

_Outside, Naruto saw Shayera look at the sunset, and ocean. "Where are you going now?" She sighed before answering. "I don't know... Somewhere where the fate of the World isn't on my shoulders. No more secrets, or lies." Naruto looked at the ocean before speaking. "Was everything a lie?"_

_"No, Naruto... I never lied about loving you." She replied walking to him, and kissed him. When she pulled back, Naruto pulled her in for another kiss before she flew away. "I love you too." Naruto said before hearing Anko behind him. "We should go back home... See if Tsunade can fix your arm. If not, she's been working on her grandfather's cells after Madara was able to help Obito survive losing the entire left side of his body."_

_Naruto walked to her, and kissed her before wrapping his arm around her waist, and walked back inside._

**Now.**

_Konoha Hospital Operating Room; Early Morning._

"Damn it, Gaki! (Brat) Quit squirming!" Tsunade said as she put her hands on his now fixed arm with a scar around where his cut was. Her hands glowed green as Naruto deadpanned at her. "You'd squirm too if the person working on your severed arm can barely see." Her eyebrow twitched at that before speaking. "Good thing grandfather's cells worked on the attachment. You'll just have this scar from here on."

Outside, Naruto's girls, including Mei, sat in the waiting room before hearing Naruto shout. "Come on Ba-chan! (Grandmother.) I know you're slow in your old age but you ca-!"

_Clang!_

They winced as they heard something hit metal. "Itai (Ouch)! What the hell Ba-chan (Grandmother)?! I'm an injured person!" Naruto yelled as the door opened showing Tsunade, and Naruto with his reattached arm in a sling. "Well, next time you'll watch what you say to a person that's working on saving a limb... Or your life."

"Now don't strain your arm for a few days, and you'll be out of that sling. But for it to be fully healed leave it for a week, at least." Tsunade finished walking down the hall.

_Later; Naruto's House._

Naruto walked in his room wearing only pajama pants, and up to his bed. Before he pulled the covers off, his girls walked in, wearing only robes. "Girls... Tsunade said I'm not to do anything that'll put stress on my arm." Naruto said as Diana approaches him. "Given that you lost an arm saving every living thing on Earth. I think that entitles you to a long relaxing night. Besides, she said not to put your arm under any stress."

She drops her robe, the other ladies following suit. "But your arm doesn't need to get involved." Kara said as she pushes Naruto onto the bed and starts removing his pants. "Just lie back and enjoy, Hero... Our hero."

_A Few Weeks Later, Gotham Clock Tower; Dusk._

Kage dropped onto the large clock tower, and opened a small door. He dropped down inside, and saw a living quarters with several murphy beds by the wall. He walked to a bookcase and pulled a book back. Suddenly, everything lowered into the floor as the clocks face was covered in metal. A holo keyboard came up with several screens around it.

"I don't come into your house, and tell you how to run your office." Naruto looked back to see Darcy walking to him. "Sorry. Didn't think you'd be here yet. Deadshot was last sighted here in Gotham. Heard anything about that?" She shook her head before waking to the keyboard. "No... But I heard Nightwing say he saw Deadshot just outside of Blüdhaven."

"Ok keep me posted." Naruto said before jumping out of the ceiling, and came out on the roof. He looked out at the City from the rooftop before hearing a ring from his earpiece. An information box came up on his glasses with _'Barbara G._' in it. Pressing the button on his glasses, a small picture of Barbara came up beside a voice box. "Hey, honey. I thought you'd be studying."

"_I am, I just heard from Tim that you'd be in town today._" Naruto nodded as he looked down at the streets. "Yeah. I heard Dick's in town as well?" He asked before hearing Barbara's voice again. "_Yeah, he's looking into a lead for a crime in Blüdhaven... Sonia's in Gotham also to help him out. You know their dating, right?_"

"Yeah, I found out when we went on patrol last week. I guess my sexiness was too much for her to handle." He heard her sigh at that. "_Yeah... So you coming to my house tonight?_" He nodded before answering. "Yeah. I just got ahold of Batwoman earlier. She, and I are going after Deadshot... He shot a Politician the other night, and Darcy found out he's in Gotham."

"I'll talk to you later, beautiful. Maybe we can double date with Dick and Sonia." After hanging her up, he heard Batwoman on his earpiece. "_Hey, partner. I just found another victim. I tracked the trajectory about a half a mile away. Sending you the coordinates now._" Naruto nodded before diving off the roof, and slid down the wall.

He jumped off, and landed on another roof before jumping to where Batwoman is. After a few minutes, he dropped down in a generator surrounded by a chain-linked fence. Looking around, he saw Batwoman walk out of the shadows from the gate. "I found his casing, but I don't have the same scanner you do."

Naruto pressed the button, and scanned the bullet casing in her hand. He put a hand to his ear, and spoke. "Oracle. Take a look at the image we just uploaded to the computer." After a moment, Darcy replied. "_Is this-?_" Naruto interrupted her. "Yeah, it's Deadshot's. Check the Police scanner for any more."

Later, after patrolling the City, Batwoman turned to Naruto. "Why would Deadshot go after Politicians?" Naruto shrugged before crossing his arms. "Money, I guess." Suddenly, Darcy spoke up on their earpieces. "_The computer just picked up a shot fired from a weapon using the same rounds as before. Sending you the coordinates now._"

"Got it. Let's move, Kage." Batwoman shot her grappling gun up to a roof edge, shot herself up in the air, and land on her glider as Naruto jumped across the roofs. A few minutes later, they landed on a small bridge, and saw a man laying face down with a bullet wound in his chest. Naruto looked to see a hole in the barricade before scanning it.

"Deadshot's struck again." Naruto said through his earpiece before hearing Darcy. "_I'll check to see if there's a connection to the victims._" An orange line going from the hole, through a water tower, and up to a roof a mile away came up on his glasses. "I've got his trajectory... Let's go." They went up to the roof, and saw a tripod. "He's getting cocky."

Naruto said before scanning it. "He left a clue, rust like metal compound on the tripod. Wherever he's keeping it must be made of it... Oracle, scan the City, and look for anything with this compound. It has traces of lead used in paint for a short time twenty years ago." After a moment Darcy replied. "_Roger. It'll take a while though._"

After looking around the City, Darcy spoke up. "Found _another shot from Deadshot's sniper. I've marked it for you._" He nodded before they jumped, and flew to the spot. When they got there, they saw a group of people with weapons looking at a person with a bullet wound in his chest.

"Oh good. Some action." Naruto said dropping down and kicked one in the stomach having him go through a store window. One man grabbed Naruto from behind, and Naruto quickly elbowed him several times with both of his arms before grabbing his head, and dropped down to his knees before throwing him in the air.

Batwoman jumped over the man, grabbed his neck, and flipped him down, face first, onto the pavement. She punched another man before sweep kicking him, and knocked him out. She jumped at the last, and dropped kicked him over to Naruto who clotheslined him before hitting him while he was in the air, knocking him out.

They walked over towards the victim, and looked surprised. "It... Looks like he was hiding behind the car. How did Deadshot do it?" Batwoman asked as Naruto saw a hole in the pavement, and scanned it. "_I think I've found the link that connects Deadshot's victims._" They heard Darcy say through their earpieces.

"Good... He's killed again. We need to stop him." Naruto said before Darcy continued. "_The first two worked for the same person. The first was a specialist in wireless broadcast. And the second was contracted for Military projects specializing in weapons delivery systems._" Naruto nodded before speaking. "Deadshot must be cleaning up any loose ends for him. Good work, Darcy."

They followed the line, which ricocheted off a wall, and up to a roof. They dropped down, and saw Naruto reached down on an air vent. "This vent is warm. He must have made the shot here while lying down." Naruto said before Darcy spoke up. "I'_ve found where that compound is still on a... Locker it looks like._" After a moment, a image of a small locker on a roof came up five miles away.

"Let's go." Batwoman said flying off with Naruto following after her. When they got to the roof, Naruto walked to a locker, and ripped the door off showing several rifles, and a PDA. Picking it up, he broke it, and picked up a card before putting it in a thin, black holo computer strapped to his left arm. (Picture Hawkeye's from the movies.)

A holo screen popped up above his arm, and he saw a list of people come up with Snapper Carr, Bruce Wayne, Batman, and himself on it. "Shit, he's working on a schedule, and Snapper's next in three minutes!" They rushed to the other side of the City. As they got to Snapper, they saw him reporting on a story before pushing him down just as a shot went off.

Naruto looked up to see Deadshot jump to another roof before running up with Batwoman following. They jumped up on opposite side, and saw Deadshot standing on top of a grade before hiding behind cover. Naruto ran to another cover getting Deadshot to focus on him as Batwoman ran under the grates. She jumped out, and uppercuts him in the air as Naruto tackled him to the roof, and knocked him out.

"Well now. Good job, partner." Naruto said picking Deadshot up, and jumped down to the ground.

_Mountains; Nanda Parbat._

A man in green, gold trimmed armor with a katana on his waist watched as a group of masked men, and women sparring against each other. He looked to his left, and saw a young boy with short black hair, green eyes, and wearing smaller version armor as his. And a woman with long brown hair, and wearing a full body suit unzipped showing a little cleavage, boots, and a combat belt.

"Here is your legacy, Damian. Here is your inheritance... The League of Assassins." The man said as the boy stepped forward. "Yes, grandfather." Damian replied before the man continued. "They will be yours to command one day. To make sure the Earth abides a natural contentment. Free of mankind's abuse."

An old man with long white hair, moustache, and a white version of the armor stopped by the woman. "It's good to see our father so devoted to his grandson, Talia." Talia nodded before smiling. "Yes it is, brother." Suddenly, she heard a thud, and looked to see her brother fall face first with blood covering his white cape. Ra's looked to see someone staring out of a hole in the paper door.

"We've been breached! Take the boy!" He yelled pulling his sword out as the doors fell showing masked men with guns, and swords on their backs. Talia took Damian, and slid down the tiled roof. Suddenly, attack helicopters came up in front of the Temple, and started firing into the crowd. Talia moved Damian to hide behind a support before running in to the crowd, and took a bow.

She shot at a helicopter and hit the pilot, forcing the chopper to crash. Talia dropped the bow, kicked one of the attacking men, and stole a gun to shoot another copter down. She jumped up to a roof of men, took a shotgun, and shot several men as she ran to a tower. She took a hand-cranked mini-gun, and started shooting the attackers.

_Inside, Ra's al Ghul._

Ra's moved quietly through the hall, only to stop as three armed men dropped down behind him. He quickly turned around, and killed them before seeing a larger group of men in front of him. He jumped into a room deflecting the bullets with his sword before killing the men. "Hold your fire." Ra's looked to see Slade with a black and orange mask pulled up showing his grey hair and beard.

"Confused, old man?" Slade asked walking over. "Slade... What's the meaning of this outrage?!" Slade smiled before explaining. "A hostile takeover, years in the making." Ra's glared before speaking. "Your arrogance amazes me. And shames you." Slade chuckled before speaking. "You still have a spring in your step. Let's see how you do against a real swordsman."

Slade pulled two katanna's with hand guard from his back, and dashed at Ra's. Ra's blocked the attack before Slade spoke up. "How could you push me aside? I was your right hand!" Ra's glared before pushing him away. "Your actions spoke for you!" The men left as Ra's threw several slashes at Slade, who jumped back, and ran down the hall with Ra's following after.

_BOOM!_

Only for a ball of fire to engulf Ra's causing him to scream out in pain as Slade jumped outside. Ra's ran out, and fell several stories to the ground. Slade dropped down, and saw Ra's was still alive. "You've been alive for far too long old man. The Lazarus Pit won't save you this time." Slade said picking up his sword.

Only for Damian to kick him away, and picked up Ra's sword. Damian blocked an attack before being kicked into a wooden support, and broke it. "So you're Talia's little bastard? You're good for a boy." Slade said before running to Damian, who rolled out of the way before slicing another support having the hall above them fall on Slade.

As Slade came out, Damian stabbed him in his right eye. "Ahh!" Slade screamed. Slade dropped several smoke bombs, and escaped in a helicopter. "I'll make you pay for this, boy!" Slade yelled as he fled. Damian saw tall muscular man with several scars over his body, and frowned. "Ubu." He ran outside, and yelled up o the fleeing men. "Come back and fight, traitors!"

"Grandfather!" Talia ran after Damian, and followed him to a hidden stairway with a green glow. She ran down where she saw her dead father inches from a pool with green glowing water. "We need to get him in!" Damian yelled picking Ra's up, and started walking to the pool. "Damian, wait. He's dead... And the Pit can't bring back a dead body." Talia said walking to Damian.

"We need to go. Now!" She said pulling Damian with her. "Where are we going?" Damian asked before Talia narrowed her eyes. "Gotham City... It's time to meet your father."

_A Week Later; Gotham City, Warehouse._

Batman and Kage dropped down to see a large human/gator hybrid stealing bottles of drugs. "Waylon Jones. A.K.A. Killer Croc. Stealing drugs isn't your M.O.." Batman said as Killer Croc turned around, and snarled at them. Naruto snorted. "I swear you have the weirdest villains Batman, and more than half are animal themed."

"When half the biotech labs get hit. I get curious." Batman said as Croc picked up his duffle bag. "You've been working out..." He stopped as they jumped back from a swipe of his tail. "The tail is new." Croc smiled before speaking. "Yeah. I got an upgrade." He wrapped his tail around a large tank, and threw it at them.

Batman jumped out of the way as Naruto kicked it out of a window. They ran in the shadows as Croc ran after them. Batman dropped down on Croc, and punched him several times before Croc grabbed him with his tail, and threw him in the ceiling. Croc threw him out of the window before seeing Naruto with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere).

"Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere.)" They went through the floor, and fell through two more before hitting the ground floor. "Damn that hurt." Naruto said getting up, and saw an unconscious Croc. He turned around to see Talia standing in front of him as Batman ran in. "Hello, my love." She said to Batman as Naruto looked on in shock.

_Later; Yacht, Gotham Harbor._

Naruto was lying down on a couch as Talia, now wearing a red dress wrapped around her neck, and a slit on her legs poured a drink at the bar. "Want a drink?" She asked as Batman stared. "Last time that didn't go so well." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Been there. Mind if I get one as well?" Naruto said as Talia gave him the go ahead to use the bar.

Batman and Talia soon talked for a while before Talia explained about the League being attacked by Slade, and the death of her father. She walked to a curtain towards the end of the one room drawing both of the hero's attention. "I would like you to meet... Your son." Once pulling back the curtain on revealing Damian, Naruto ended up on a coughing fit with him taking his drink.

"Holy..." Naruto trailed off seeing Damian, who walked to Batman. "Hello, father... I thought you'd be taller." Naruto sat up and stared at Damian. "Well… aren't you a surprise." Later, Talia left as Batman and Damian stared at the yacht. Naruto got on his bike as Batman walked to the Batmobile. "I'll drive." Damian said as Batman just stared at him. "No."

_Gotham, Laboratory Warehouse._

A man with greyed out brown hair wearing a white button shirt, brown tie, and pants was working chemicals before dropping two in a test tube, and it turned blue. "Mom says dinner's ready." He turned to see a girl with pink hair on her right side, her left side shaved, and green eyes. She'd been wearing a leather jacket, and a dress that's black on top, a pink skirt, and knee-high boots.

"Rebecca... Sorry, I'm just close to a breakthrough." Rebecca raised an eyebrow at that. "You're always close to a breakthrough." She said running a hand through her hair. "Rebecca... Honey. I'm sorry, but I'm doing it for us." She walked, and looked to the beakers. "How is turning something 'blue' for us?"

She left forcing him to rub his eyes. "Maybe I could use a break. Rebecca, hold on, I'm coming!" He walked out the door showing a circular hall, and up to the door in front of him. Suddenly, he was hit in the head, and blacked out seeing masked men. When he woke up, he saw a masked woman put his glasses on.

He looked to see he was in his kitchen with Rebecca tied up, and Ubu holding a woman with short blonde hair wearing a red blouse, skirt with a pink undershirt. "Kirk... Who are these people? Please tell me you haven-" The woman was interrupted by Kirk. "No!" Before he could say anything else, a man in a cloak walked in, and looked to them.

"Your family will be alright... For now." The man said as Kirk saw a flash of his face revealing Slade. "Nice meal. Vegan... They say eating meat can make a person savage." Rebecca looked to Kirk with a scared look. "I-I didn't know daddy." Slade walked to the woman, and grabbed her face.

"True we arrived in her absence." Kirk looked to Rebecca, and his wife. "Rebecca. Francine. It's alright, everything's going to be alrig-!" Kirk stopped as Slade threw the food off the table, and reached over to grab him. "You sound so certain." Kirk narrowed his eyes at him. "Why are you here? I'm proceeding according to plan."

"Ah. You seem to think I'm part of the old agreement." Slade said walking to Rebecca. "I am not. To make things perfectly clear I'll be arranging separate accommodations for your family..." Slade trailed off squeezing Rebecca's neck. "Please don't hurt them." Kirk said as Slade let his daughter go.

"Of course not..." Slade picked up a throwing star, and threw it in the table. "Unless you disappoint me. And you don't want to disappoint me." Kirk looked to Slade before speaking. "Who are you?" Slade looked back to him before answering. "Let me put it this way doctor... Ra's al Ghul has retired, for good. I am his successor. I'm Slade Wilson."

Slade removed his hood showing his mask up, and an eye patch over his right eye. "But you will call me... Deathstroke." Deathstroke finished pulling his mask over his face.

_Batcave, Thirty Minutes Earlier._

Naruto followed behind the Batmobile, and stopped as they entered the parking area in front of the computer as Alfred waited. "Welcome home, sir... I assume this is the young man staying with us?" He asked as Damian jumped out from the passenger seat. "Hello, Pennyworth." Damian greeted as Alfred nodded his head.

"Where are the rest of the servants?" Alfred raised an eyebrow at that. "I'm the sum total." Damian looked to Batman. "You only have one servant?" Batman just stared down at him. "Alfred's not a servant... He's a friend." Damian looked around the Cave before sitting in the chair at the computer. "So this is the fabled Batcave? Grandfather's told me all about it."

"Smaller then I thought. Very efficient, though." He folded his hands in front of his face as the others walked to him. Damian walked over to Batman's costume display, and stopped at a taller Robin costume. "Very feminine isn't it?" Alfred spoke up as Naruto walked to the computer, and leaned against it. "Master Dick wore that when he was a boy."

"Where is he now?" Damian asked as Alfred directed him to the stairs. "He's moved on." Naruto sighed before speaking. "He's going down a dark path Bruce... He reminds me of a friend who's had a similar background except his entire family died by his brother... Who did it to save the village from a takeover."

Batman removed his mask as Naruto pulled his hood down. Bruce brought up a tape of Ra's being healed from the Lazarus Pit. A few moments later, Alfred walked down with a tray of tea. "I have been relieved by Master Damian. I do miss him so." Alfred said before seeing the video. "Nothing good on tonight sir?"

"Old footage of Ra's being revived from the Pit.. He's cheated death so many times it's hard to believe he's gone... My son's role model." Bruce said before turning the footage off.

_Barbara's Apartment; Early Morning._

Naruto groaned awake as light hit his eyes. He blinked a couple of times before smiling as he looked to see red hair on his chest before quietly removing himself to take a shower. When he got out, he put on a black elbow sleeve over his right elbow to cover his scar, and his business suit before kissing the sleeping Barbara, and left once leaving a note of where he will be going.

He called a taxi and left towards Wayne Enterprise. Later, Naruto walked out an elevator with Bruce who had a group of people surrounding him, asking him multiple questions. Naruto opened the door to his office, and saw Damian wearing a black long sleeved shirt, and cargo pants sitting at the desk. "Profits are down in Argentina. Someone's skimming the revenues."

"That's my department." The only woman said before turning to Bruce. "Bruce, who is this?!" Bruce quickly shut the door pushing them out before turning to his son. "What are you doing?" Damian looked to him. "Reviewing my birthright. This will be mine someday." Naruto sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's only if Bruce doesn't give it to Dick or Tim." Naruto looked up to Damian who was glaring at him. "Oh don't give me that look. They have as much a right as you do with them practically being his adopted sons in a manner of speaking." Damian looked out the window before speaking up. "Deathstroke has a contact in the City." Bruce walked over to him before speaking. "In Gotham?"

"We find him, we find Deathstroke. And we take him out... Permanently." Bruce glared down at him. "We don't kill. It makes us like them." Damian glared at him also. "It makes us better then them. Deathstroke killed my grandfather. He has to pay." Bruce stared down before speaking. "Ra's was a mad man."

"He was a hero! And he died a hero." Damian said before bringing up a holo projector, and brought up Ubu along with information. "Ubu is Deathstroke's right hand man. He used to work for grandfather. He's in town to partake in his... Vices, from what mother told me, I looked up the rest." Bruce raised an eyebrow at that set.

"This is classified information... You got this from the bat computer, didn't you?" Bruce asked as Damian pocketed the device. "I've been hacking since I was six. It was easy-Hey!" Naruto picked Damian up by the back of his shirt before taking him to the elevator. "Call Alfred."

_Talia, Himalayas._

A masked Talia, and a group of Assassins dropped down at a castle entrance, and ran inside. "Slade's mine." She said as they ran down the hall.

_BOOM!_

Only for several explosions to go off killing all but her, and three men. They looked around the smoke that filled the hall before several shurikens hit the men in their necks, and forcing Talia to block several more. Suddenly, a masked man holding a katana without a guard dropped down, and attacked. Talia pushed him back before stabbing him in the heart.

She attacked several more masked men before Deathstroke appeared behind her, and knocked her out. A man walked over, and pulled his sword out. "No. She's more useful alive." Deathstroke said looking down at the unconscious Talia.

_Arkham Asylum; Night._

Rain poured down as Naruto in his costume, Batman, and James Gordon with a bullet proof vest with '_G.C.P.D._' on it walked down the hall passing a cell with the Joker in it. They passed another with a man that has his entire left side of his body burned flipping a two-headed coin. They heard a loud groan before stopping the cell with Croc in it chained to the back wall.

They walked in, and saw his scales were coming off before James spoke up. "Croc's still coming down from whatever he was on." Batman nodded before speaking. "The drugs he was stealing were mutagens. I've got a pretty good idea for whom." James looked to Croc before speaking. "He's too far gone to interrogate. And if he wasn't I'm not sure he'll talk."

Batman walked over, and stopped just in front of Croc. "You're falling apart, Croc. You're even shedding your scales. It's over. You've got the last fix you'll get from Langstrom. So tell me, where is he?" Croc just stared at him before speaking. "Screw you." Batman reached down, and ripped his tail off. "They're afraid to medicate you Croc... They don't want to get too close."

Batman leaned in Croc's face. "But me... I'm not afraid. You help me... I'll help you."

_Later, Kirk Langstrom's apartment._

Naruto and Batman dropped down in the kitchen, and saw a shuriken in it before picking it up. "I wonder if this is a reason he was kicked out?" Naruto asked looking at the shuriken. "Unless... He wants us to find him." They walked to his laboratory, and searched around. A green glow came up from a door leading down, and they walked down the stairs.

"Holy shit." Naruto said seeing several animal/bat hybrids sleeping in cages before seeing one cage ripped open. They heard a grunt from the ceiling, and looked up to see a gorilla/bat hybrid staring down at them. "Oh fu-!" Naruto stopped as the gorilla dropped down at them, and attacked. Naruto pulled his bow, and an arrow with a prod on it before shooting it, and shocked the gorilla.

When they walked over, the gorilla jumped at them, grabbed Naruto, and jumped out the window. "Get the hell off me!" Naruto yelled flipping them around so the gorilla fell on the concrete, cracking it. Naruto brought his fist down, and punched the gorilla in the head, knocking him out. Batman dropped down, and looked at the gorilla before hearing something.

They went to the next building as a drone flew to them, and flew at Kirk's building.

_BOOM!_

The building exploded as Batman, and Naruto crashed several water towers to fall on the flames.

_Ubu's Apartment._

Ubu in a white suit walked in with two women before walking to hang his jacket up. "You'll need to keep this shut if you want me to take my things off." Ubu stopped before pulling out an Uzi, and puts a finger to his mouth. He looked around the room before stopping at a closet. "I'm going to give you till the count of three... One-!"

He opened fired on the door before seeing it was empty as the doors fell off. Suddenly, Damian in his assassin attire with a katana on his back dropped through the skylight, and attacked Ubu. He kicked the gun out of his hand before pulling out his sword to slice a lamp that was thrown at him.

"Leave, harlots." The women ran out at Ubu picked up his bar, and threw it at Damian to pick up gauntlet claws before attacking Damian. "Where is Deathstroke?!" Ubu smirked before speaking. "Did you think it would be that easy?" Damian smirked before dropping his sword, and dashed at Ubu taking him out to his balcony.

Ubu jumped over to a lower building, and used his claws to slide down the wall with Damian following into the streets fighting him. They attacked each other before Damian kicked him, jumped up, and landed on Ubu's head. "Either I get answers or you get the sword." Suddenly, someone kicked Damian away from Ubu.

Damian looked up to see a man catching his sword. He has black hair, and a domino mask on his face. He's wearing a black unitard, with black shoulder pads, boots and gloves. The chest area of his uniform is emblazoned with a blue bird with its wings expanded and his abdomen area is colored in a lighter grey, and a black utility belt.

"And the psychos just keep getting younger." He said before Damian attacked.

_Later._

Nightwing with several cuts along his body panted as he looked up to see Damian tied in the air from a light post. He picked up a cell phone before hearing a sigh. Looking to his left, he saw Batwoman sitting on a motorcycle looking at him. "Really? My boyfriend, who was trained by Batman.. The Batman… Can hardly handle a twelve year old boy?"

"Oh shut up!" Nightwing wincey said before calling Bruce.

_Later; Batcave._

Naruto watched as Alfred stitched a cut on Dick's arm. "Oh thank God! You got rid of the mullet. Don't tell me Sonia convinced you to get rid of that." Dick glared at him before looking up to Damian. "Remember who the blood son is." Naruto smack Damian upside the head. "Watch it boy, Dick's been Bruce's son longer then you have." Damian huffed before looking to the older costumes.

"This was yours?" Damian asked Dick staring at the Robin costume. "Still is." Dick replied before walking up as Damian opened the case. He closed it before looking to Damian. "Keep your hands off it kid." Damian looked at it. "Is this what you wore for training?" He asked as Dick shook his head. "No, patrolling."

"And before you speak, Damian. If you can hide with bright colors, you'll be good at hiding from your enemies." Naruto said before seeing Batman talking to James about Ubu. Naruto watched Damian walk down to Batman. "He doesn't deserve to breath." Batman stood up, and pushed his chair away.

"Do you know what you were out there? Not a warrior, nor a soldier. You were a child!" Damian pointed to Dick who was in costume without his mask. "If it wasn't fo-!" Naruto soon interrupted him. "If it wasn't for Dick you would have gone too far and killed him." Damian glared at him. "So?" Naruto shrugged at that.

"Then you would have lost your only way to find Slade. Now he can't talk so we have to wait longer, and who knows what Slade's done by now. I know your mother went to find him. He was able to beat Ra's, what if he kills your mother because he now has the time because we can't find him?!"

"Catch." Batman said throwing the star at Damian, who caught it. "Good reflexes." Damian looked at it. "It's a League of Assassins star." Batman nodded before speaking. "We found it at a warehouse belonging to a Kirk Langstrom. There appears to be a connection to Ra's and Deathstroke."

"I want to help. Like he used to." Damian said pointing to Dick. "It's bad enough you let them know we're on to them. You're letting vengeance cloud your judgment." Damian stared at him. "You've never felt vengeance?" Batman just stared at him for a moment. "Every day... But you need to be centered."

"You can't fight crime by becoming a criminal. From now on stay close, that's an order." Damian nodded before Dick spoke up. "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

_G.C.P.D. Rooftop._

Naruto and Batman dropped down by James before Damian dropped down in a costume. He's wearing a green domino mask, red shirt with dark green long sleeves, green gauntlets, utility belt, and an 'R' over the left chest. He has dark green pants, kneepads, and boots. He also has a yellow cape with a smaller black one that's tattered, and has a hood.

"Another one?" James asked as Batman stared. "I'll explain later." James threw him a paper with a number on it in a zip lock bag. "That was in Ubu's place. Look at the back." Doing so, they saw 'Abandoned Gotham Coliseum' on it. Later, rain poured down as they stood on a roller coaster across from the coliseum.

"Dad used to bring me here for ball games." Batman said before grabbing Robin who tried to jump over. "Wait. Think before acting." Batman handed Robin binoculars as Naruto zoomed in with his glasses, and saw cameras. "They're watching for us." He said before seeing a grate near them, and saw blue lines leading to the Coliseum.

They dropped down, and crawled underneath to a janitor's closet as two men walked past them. Robin tried to attack but was held back. "Wait. We need to find Langstrom. Quietly." Batman said as they ran to the next-door, and found stairs leading down a floor. Going down, they saw a vent before quietly taking it down.

Robin crawled first as Batman jumped in, followed by Naruto, who put the grate back, and used glue to hold it in place. They came to the other side, and saw Kirk working on serum before crawling out. "Dr. Langstrom." Kirk turned around, and saw Naruto, and Batman staring at him. "You need to come with us."

"N-No. Deathstroke has my family. He says he'll kill them if I don-!" He stopped as Robin ran at him. "I'll make him talk!" He grabbed Kirk, and threw him at another table having a group of men run in. "Oh come on!" Naruto yelled dodging several swipes from a sword before grabbing the man's arm, and hit his elbow breaking it.

The man screamed before Naruto grabbed his head, and brought it down to his knee knocking him out. He looked back to see Robin take a sword, but after Batman yelled at him only attacked with kicks. Naruto grabbed two swords, and blocked an attack from another before kicking the man away as more ran in.

Batman dropped a smoke bomb, and they escape as Naruto put the swords in his belt loops on each waist. They ran on to the field before stopping as they heard a screech. Looking up, they saw human/bat hybrids with swords on their backs. "Man-Bats." Batman said as they opened their wings. "Oh son of a-!" Naruto yelled as the horde of Man-Bats fell down, and landed on them.

Naruto kept one from biting him before picking up an arrow, and it exploded in a bright light as Batman threw several batarangs up to the ceiling. Naruto jumped up to the opening as Batman, and Robin grappled up.

_BOOM!_

The batarangs blew trapping the Man-Bats as Naruto looked to see Robin running after Kirk. "Stupid kid." Batman said as Naruto smiled. "Must get his stubbornness from you." They dashed over, and stopped Robin from hurting Kirk with his sword. "Robin. He just said Deathstroke has his family. I think that's grounds enough to show he's not doing this out of free will."

_Later, Batcave._

Naruto pulled the bag off of Kirk's head. "Talk." Kirk explained that Ra's paid him to make a formula for Human/animal hybrids for his Assassins before Deathstroke took his family, and that when he talked to them, Rebecca said there was snow, and two mountain peaks. "Grandfather's compound." Robin said as Nightwing looked to Kirk.

"Can you make a cure?" Kirk nodded before Naruto turned to Batman. "Go on ahead. Just throw one of my Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) Kunai since the Bat-Jet is only fitted for two." Later, after feeling the pull, Naruto disappeared, and reappeared beside Batman inside the castle. Naruto followed Batman as they walked the empty castle before turning on his vision.

"Over here." Naruto said stopping by a wall. He pushed a rock in, and the wall opened up to reveal Rebecca, and Francine. Naruto saw Rebecca run to Robin, hug him, and whisper in his ear. "_Never got the fascination with the dark brooding type._" He thought before taking them out to the Bat-Jet.

_Later; Wayne Towers, Scotland._

Naruto, now wearing jeans, and a black shirt watched Bruce talk to Nightwing about the castle, and Kirk working on the antidote before looking in Damian's room. "Shit." He quietly cursed seeing him, and his costume gone before walking out of the room, and quickly got dressed in his costume. "Bruce, Damian's gone! I think he went after Slade!"

Later, Naruto in his costume, and Batman flew over an oilrig before dropping out the Jet, and fell onto two men, knocking them out. They walked in a room, and heard gunshots from a vent leading down. They jumped down, and saw a cave with Deathstroke holding a gun at Robin. Batman threw a batarang hitting the gun out of his hands.

"Kill them!" Deathstroke yelled as Man-Bats flew down. Only to screech in pain as Naruto shot arrows around the cave, and Batman threw batarangs that let out a high-pitched sound. They flew away as Deathstroke ran off with Robin following after. Naruto looked to see Talia groaning with a bullet wound in her stomach by a pit with green glowing water.

"Get her in, I'll go after Robin." Naruto said running down a tunnel. He stopped in a boiler room, and saw Deathstroke looking at Robin who was pinned to a tank with a knife, and sword through his arms. Naruto jumped over, and kicked Deathstroke away, who picked his swords off his back. "Really?" Naruto asked before reaching to a seal on his arm.

One of the katanna's he stole poofed in his hand as he sighed. "Not a real swordsman. But I had bad luck last time I went up against someone who used a bladed weapon." Naruto looked up to him before continuing. "Now I know what you're thinking... 'What's he doing using just a blade on me? Why not one of his powers?'"

"Well I don't want to use my powers on opponents that have no powers at all. I don't want to kill them, nor do I want to rely on using my strongest moves, and mode on weak opponents." Deathstroke dashed at him forcing Naruto to block several strikes before kicking him away. Deathstroke jumped at him just as Naruto swung his sword at Deathstroke's.

Deathstroke's blades dropped to the ground as Naruto sliced through them. Deathstroke looked back to see green energy along the blade. "Thanks Asuma-Sensei (Teacher). Can't use much wind chakra as not to damage the blade... Yet anyways, but it worked." Deathstroke yelled before dashed at Naruto who just kicked him at a pipe's door.

"AAHH!" He screamed as boiling water hit him Naruto grabbed him just as he fell off of the platform, and punched him in the head, knocking him out. A now healed Talia, and Batman ran over to them, and Damian now free ran to her. "Now let's get the hell out of here." Naruto said as he disappeared with Deathstroke and the others left in an escape pod.

_Later; Shoreline._

Naruto watched as Talia, and Bruce talked about Damian. "He'll want to be with his mother." Talia said as Batman stared at her. "He's Robin now. He needs to stay with Batman." Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "Talia... He can't be an Assassin. Yet. He needs a childhood. Let Bruce take him, and I can train him in combat... I do know similar moves to the League."

Talia sighed as she saw Damian in his costume without his mask. "Learn from your father... And Naruto. They can teach you many things." She said giving Damian a hug and kiss before looking to Naruto. "My father has kept tabs on you." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before she continued. "And under different circumstances. If I didn't meet Bruce... I think I would have fell for you instead."

"I'll be back for him someday." She said walking to a ship, and leaving. "Here Damian." Naruto threw Damian a sheathed katana he took from Deathstroke's men, and Batman glared. "Wait. Just pull it out." Naruto said as Damian pulled the sword showing the blade is reversed. "I noticed that you focused on fighting with a sword."

"Now you can use that, and won't hurt your opponents. The blade is just to cut things with." Batman sighed before turning around. "Let's go home." Damian fixed the sword on is back. "I'll drive." He said before Batman spoke up. "No." Naruto chuckled before walking to his Tomahawk. "I know how." Damian said as they walked to the Jet. "No."

_Gotham, A Few Days Later._

Naruto in his suit walked beside Barbara in a black dress to a restaurant. "Sorry for taking so long.. That mission dealing with Slade took longer then I thought." She held his right arm, and leaned against him as they walked inside.

"There they are." She said looking to see Dick in a black suit with black undershirt, and tie walked alongside with Sonia in a red dress. "Hey guys." Sonia greeted as Naruto, and Barbara sat down at the table.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**Ok like I said in the above A/N, one reason for doing these Ch.s is too allow time to go by before getting to Unlimited.. I just wanted Ch.s to show what would happened during the months it took to rebuild the bigger Watchtower.**

**The second is around a year ago while Jebest, and I was talking about ideas for this, and other stories, I found this out on Batgirl's DCAU Wiki page.**

** At one point during the later series Justice League Unlimited, an episode featuring Batgirl was discussed. The episode would have featured Barbara being ordered by Batman to stay off a case involving Kirk Langstrom and an army of Man-Bats, in which she had recently gotten herself injured and put in traction.**

**Defying Batman's orders, she would have temporarily assumed an Oracle-like persona and recruited Huntress and Black Canary as her field agents (after finding Nightwing to be unavailable) who then help her to stop Langstrom's Man-Bats. The episode was never produced as the rights to the Batgirl character were not held over and were being used by the team on The Batman at the time, a show separate from the DC animated universes. Green Arrow and The Question were put in the episode's script, both substituting for her. **

** Jebest pointed out that was similar to Son Of Batman's plot, and we decided to use that, and this kind of gets carried into the next Ch.**

**Nothing else to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	34. Chapter XXXV: The Terrible Trio

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: This was just a episode we thought to use since it has similar themes with Kirk, and teens using his 'drug'.**

**Thanks for the 1k fav.s,**** follows, and after these chapters 500 reviews.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXXIV: Attack Of The Terrible Trio.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Talia sighed as she saw Damian in his costume without his mask. "Learn from your father... And Naruto. They can teach you many things." She said giving Damian a hug and kiss before looking to Naruto. "My father has kept tabs on you." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before she continued. "And under different circumstances. If I didn't meet Bruce... I think I would have fell for you instead."_

_"I'll be back for him someday." She said walking to a ship, and leaving. "Here Damian." Naruto threw Damian a sheathed katana he took from Deathstroke's men, and Batman glared. "Wait. Just pull it out." Naruto said as Damian pulled the sword showing the blade is reversed. "I noticed that you focused on fighting with a sword."_

_"Now you can use that, and won't hurt your opponents. The blade is just to cut things with." Batman sighed before turning around. "Let's go home." Damian fixed the sword on is back. "I'll drive." He said before Batman spoke up. "No." Naruto chuckled before walking to his Tomahawk. "I know how." Damian said as they walked to the Jet. "No."_

_Gotham, A Few Days Later._

_Naruto in his suit walked beside Barbara in a black dress to a restaurant. "Sorry for taking so long.. That mission dealing with Slade took longer then I thought." She held his right arm, and leaned against him as they walked inside._

_"There they are." She said looking to see Dick in a black suit with black undershirt, and tie walked alongside with Sonia in a red dress. "Hey guys." Sonia greeted as Naruto, and Barbara sat down at the table._

**Now.**

_Barbara's Apartment, Gotham._

Barbara was in the shower washing her hair. She jumped when she felt two arms wrap around her, but smiled hearing Naruto's voice "Need some help?" Naruto asked kissing her collarbone making her moan. "Yes I could." She replied turning around, and pressing herself against him making Naruto smile as he kissed her.

After the shower, Naruto, and Barbara walked out in robes. Barbara walked to her dresser before Naruto spoke up. "I love this look on you." She smiled before turning to look at him. "I'm sure you do. By the way, how has Anko been on settling in?" Naruto shrugged at her. "Fine. She's still getting used to hiding her identity in order to go patrolling. As well as not killing or maiming her 'victims'."

"She had her first solo mission right after getting back here from getting my arm fixed." Naruto said before crossing her arms.

(_Flashback_.)

_Naruto, with his arm in a sling, looked at his computer in his office as a picture of Batman was on it. "Okay, got it Batman. I'll send Anko out to get Jervis." Naruto hung Batman up before calling Anko in. He gained a small nosebleed as she walked in wearing only her skirt, and mesh bodysuit. "What can I do for ya, lover?"_

_"Several inmates escaped from Arkham. One Jervis Tetch A.K.A. Mad Hatter was spotted in Metropolis. Batman has asked for our help. I thought it would be a good warm up mission for you." Naruto said as she shrugged, and walked out. "Wait." She looked back as he threw her a book with 'Alice In Wonderland' on the cover._

_"I guess the easiest explanation on what he does would be that he can use Genjutsu (Illusion Technique) and some level of mind control through technology and he's obsessed with that book's world. Read it to know what could happen." She walked out, and got dressed in her costume before getting on her bike. As she drove out onto the road, Naruto came up on her earpiece. "Mad Hatter was spotted with a tied up girl in an old hat shop just inside of Metropolis' city limits."_

_"I've also given you the same 'Detective Vision' I have in your mask. Just put a finger to either side, and it'll activate." Doing that, her view took a purple tint. "I also changed the color to match your hair, in case you were wondering." Later, she parked her bike outside an old hat shop before quietly walking in, and heard Mad Hatter talking to his mind controlled men in the other room._

_She turned on her vision, and saw a group of men in rabbit masks before seeing a vent above her. Walking up the wall, she pulled the vent off, and dropped it before crawling through to the other room. She dropped down, crouched walked over to two men, and knocked their heads together before dashing to another, and slammed his head down on the floor._

_She jumped to the last man, knocked him down, and kicked his head. "Okay, I gotta be honest. I thought you'd be taller." She said walking to Mad Hatter, a short man with blonde hair, top hat, and black suit. She picked him up by his collar, and slammed him against a Grandfather clock. "And I thought I would be getting Kage. Not one of his whor-GRK!" He stopped as she put pressure on his throat._

_"Where is the girl?" Anko asked before Mad Hatter smiled as the Grandfather clock glowed making Anko drop to her knees the moment she looked at it. When she looked up, she saw she was in a forest. "I guess this is what Kage was talking about." She said before taking off down the path she was on as the Mad Hatter taunted her along the way._

_She stopped seeing an electrified sidewalk, and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged before Shunshin (Body Flicker Technique) over to the other side. Anko saw a drawbridge before jumping over it, and continued running. Once coming near a building, she jumped towards it, and ran along the way to the other side._

_She saw a cave in it, and dropped down it to see three doors as a man in a rabbit masked walked between them in portraits above the door. She walked in the middle, and came out of the one to the right. "Oh son of a bitch! I hate puzzles!" She yelled walking through the doors several times before she ripped them off the hinges, and saw a hallway going between the doors._

_Running down the hall, she came to a room with a large mirror. Several men ran out, and attacked her. Anko grabbed them and threw them at the mirror, and broke it revealing a door. She ran through it, and saw a mansion before running down the hall, and broke through a wall that was blocking the way._

_She stopped at another river with giant utensils in the air, and jumped across to a door. "Damn, how long is this going to last?" She asked coming to the side of a building. She ran alongside it, and saw a wire leading down to a bridge made out of playing cards. Sliding on top of the wire, Anko dropped on the bridge, and saw a large pendulum destroying the bridge._

_She ran down the bridge, and jumped to another door. She walked inside, and saw she was inside a clock. Looking up, she saw a door leading out before jumping up to it, and saw a clock face. She ran out, and landed on a pipe that leads to the top. She jumped into another trap door, and saw the Mad Hatter holding a knife to a young blonde haired girl's throat._

_Anko narrowed her eyes before putting an arm behind her, and a snake slithered out to the floor, and over to the Mad Hatter. The snake bit the Mad Hatter, having him let the girl go as Anko jumped across the room, and knocked him down before bringing her knee down, and knocked him out._

_An Hour Later, Gotham City Police Department_

_The police officers were going about their business. Commissioner Gordon was going over notes with Officer Renee Montoya. Detective Harvey Bullock was enjoying a fresh box of donuts, when suddenly the doors burst open. Revealing Snake dragging in an unconscious Mad Hatter through the hallway, towards the commissioner._

_When she gets to Gordon, she drops the Hatter before him. He looks her over and says, "I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're the newcomer from Kage's universe, right?" Snake then gives him a toothy grin in response. "Call me, Snake. And it's a pleasure to meet you in person, Commissioner. Both Kage and Batman speak very highly of you. You as well, Officer Montoya." Renee smiles in gratitude._

_"Thanks for bringing in Tetch. If that invasion has taught me anything, it's that this world needs its heroes. No matter where they're from." he says while placing cuffs on Jervis. Snake then turned towards the exit, looking over her shoulder. "Well, you've got everything covered here Commish. I'll be seeing you around."_

_She turns to Montoya and nods. As she passed Bullock, she snatched the donut he had in his hand. "Hey!" he shouted. Snake looks to him from the entrance. "Thanks for the snack, Bullock. Kage said you'd be the man to go to for these, 'donuts'." she said, proceeding to take a bite. "Hey, not bad. I'll definitely look you up again if I get a craving for these, Detective." she said while her mouth was half full._

_"Why you leather-clad, biker wannbe bi-!" Snake didn't hear the rest as the doors closed in the middle of his sentence. She got on her bike and finished her donut. Revving up the bike, Anko took another look at the city around her. With a smirk she began heading back home._

_Later, Naruto's House._

_Naruto sat in the swing on his porch as Anko drove back, and up to him. "Hey how did the mis-!" He stopped as she yanked him inside, and threw him into an empty room._

(_Flashback End_.)

"And we celebrated for hours." Naruto finished as Barbara looked to him. "I'm not surprised Anko would have sex to celebrate a mission's success." Naruto grins at her before speaking. "I hope all my ladies want to celebrate that way." She grins at him, and loosens her robe a little. "How about some pre-celebration for my graduation?"

"Really? After we just did it in the shower?" She just dropped her robe, and smiled at him. Naruto dropped his, and walked to her. He picks her up onto her dresser, and kissed her.

_Later._

Naruto sat down, and turned on the T.V. "Aren't you going to help me study?" Barbara asked from her bedroom. "Yeah, just checking the news first!" He replied as the news showed a story of college students reporting that fox, vulture, and shark monsters at the beach attacked them late last night.

"Either Kirk's been selling that mutagen. Or we have a couple of copy-cats." Naruto said before turning off the T.V., and walked over to help Barbara.

_Later, Kirk's Apartment._

Kage, Batman, and Batgirl dropped down on the balcony as Kirk sat at a table. "I think you know why we're here." Naruto said as Kirk looked at the article about the beach attack. "It's not me I swear! I know it looks bad, but after the incidents, and what almost happened with my family... I will not go down that road again."

"But someone has. Any ideas?" Batman asked as Kurt explained that his computer at his new job was hacked a couple of weeks ago. "But if there's anything I can do. Anything at all, let me know." He said as Francine opened the glass door. "Kirk... Who are you talking to?" She asked walking out, and saw only Kirk.

Down below, Naruto started his motorcycle as Batgirl looked behind her at her school. "I'll look around here tomorrow." Naruto glanced at her before speaking. "What about finals?" She hugged him as he sped down the empty roads. "I can do that at night."

_Later, Outside Barbara's Apartment_. (**1**.)

Naruto, wearing a blue shirt, his elbow sleeve, jeans, and boots, parked his Dodge Charger in front of the apartment where three teens talked as they walked in. The first is a tall male with a shaved head wearing a hoodie, and jeans.

The next is a girl with black hair pulled to cover her right eye wearing a black jacket with the sleeves ripped off over a purple shirt, and black pants.

The last is a boy with brown hair wearing glasses, light brown shirt, and cargo pants. Naruto put on his glasses, and heard them talk about the attack. He walked behind them, and turned down a hall, before getting in an elevator. "_Speaking of which... Have you cooked up any more of those patches?_" Naruto heard the first teen asked as the door closed.

Later, Naruto walked down the hall before seeing Barbara walking past him, and smiled before jumping behind her. "There's my naughty bookworm. I've been looking all over for you." He said before noticing a young man with black hair push the brown haired boy away from his apartment. The three friends walked away, having Naruto push Barbara against the wall, and kiss her as they passed.

They separated with Barbara giving him a dazed smile. "Whoa, that's quite a way to say hi, stud." He smiles at her. "Well, I do like keeping my girls on their toes." he says as he looks back at the trio.

_Night; Campus Gym and Pool._

The black haired man swam laps in the pool in the moonlight before a shadow ran past the pool. Suddenly, a fin swam past him before disappearing in the water. "AHH!" The man screamed as a shark/human hybrid wearing a ripped hoodie jumped out at him, forcing him to swim out of the pool. A vulture/human hybrid wearing a black woman's shirt slashed him cutting his cheek.

The man ran inside to a gym before a fox/human hybrid walked to him wearing a ripped brown shirt, and pants. The Fox picked up a patch, and puts it on the man's arm. It disappeared in his skin making the man scream as veins bulged from the spot. Outside, Naruto leaned against the wall as Batman stood by the door to the gym when all three hybrids ran out.

"Seriously… What is up with this City, and animal themed bad guys?" Naruto asked taking his bow out, and aimed an arrow at the trio. The Shark jumped at Batman, who picked up Taser brass knuckles, and hit him in the back as Naruto shot an arrow that exploded in a net. The Fox sliced it before jumping at Naruto who kicked him into the Vulture.

"Hey! We've got a problem!" Batgirl yelled running out from inside. "We know." Naruto said before the door burst open showing a gorilla/human hybrid running out, and across the block to a park. "This is where we call in the Justice League, right?" Batgirl asked making Naruto snort. "For a monkey? They'd kick us out in a second."

"What about Grodd?" Batgirl asked as they gave chase. "Completely different situation!" They found the monkey attacking people before Naruto shot two rope arrows that tied him to a tree. Later, Naruto dropped down on the balcony of Kirk's apartment. He entered his bedroom, seeing him and his wife sleeping peacefully

He threw Kirk a vile of blood, waking both Kirk and Francine. "Blood samples from someone who's had that mutagen in him. Can you make an antidote with it?" Naruto asked as Kirk looked to the vile. "I think so. But it'll take ti..." He trailed off seeing that Naruto was gone. Kirk looked to Francine with a shameful look. Until he felt her hand on his cheek.

"Honestly Kirk, I'm just glad that you're not involved with any of this. And that you're using that amazing mind to help others again." She finished with a kiss.

_Morning; Barbara's Apartment._

Naruto walked by an open door where Amber, David, and Justine were laughing about Jake getting kicked from the building. "Careful guys. You can't fight a bully by becoming one." Naruto said walking past the door as Amber closed it. Naruto picked his glasses up, and turned on his vision before seeing the trio watch a news report of Gotham University's Dean say he'll be testing all students for mutagen as the trio cursed.

He looked down to see a black feather before picking it up. "Every bit of evidence helps."

_Batcave._

Naruto with his hood down, and Barbara wearing her costume without her mask looked at the analysis of the feather as Batman walked over. "Got the antidote from Langstrom." Batman said before seeing the screen. "And we've got the trio. Unless the university's stocking the pillows with endangered vulture feathers."

Later, the team watched people walking out of the school from the bell tower. "Where's everyone going?" Batman asked as Batgirl looked down. "Football game. Both the dorms and my apartment building next door will be nearly empty. We could probably walk through the front door." Naruto chuckled at that before picking her up bridal style. "Where's the fun in that?"

They jumped in David's room, and looked around the room. "They at the game?" Batman asked as Batgirl shook her head. "No... They're not the 'School Spirit' type." Batman looked around before stopping at a wall. "What type are they?" He asked as Naruto looked in a closet. "The kind no one notices until it's too late... The misfits."

"Everyone fits in somewhere. The hard part's finding where." Batman finished before seeing a computer with a blinking light. Turning it on, they saw blueprints for a gas bomb on it. Later, they walked in the University's lab, and saw several animals in cages. "Lab animals?" Naruto asked before hearing something break.

Looking ahead, they saw Fox and Vulture before they attacked. Naruto, and Batman punched them, before Shark attacked them from behind. Batman picked up the antidote spray, and aimed it at Shark. Vulture grabbed it, and flew around the room before Naruto jumped at her, and brought her down to the floor where the spray rolled along the floor, and in a cage.

Naruto and Batman ran in just as Batgirl was thrown in, and the door shut. Shark used his mouth to bend the bars before Fox brought a chair over. "You know... You were a real inspiration, Batman. Along with that band of thieves, 'The Terrible Trio', you fought sometime ago. I remember seeing you when I was a kid."

"You had everything I ever wanted. Power. Freedom. No one to answer to. And the whole animal thing too." Batman raised an eyebrow at Fox before speaking. "You might have seen me... But you did not understand." Fox narrowed his eyes before speaking. "Oh, I understand now. You're a sell out. You, her, and that Justice League."

"A bunch of flunkies for the cops." He then pointed to Kage. "Even the ninja! I honestly thought him being from another universe would give him more sense than you guys. But he just ended up becoming another flunky." he finished, having Batman glare at him. "And you've turned yourself into a cheap circus act."

Fox growled before standing up, and threw the chair before explaining he's going to turn the entire University into animal hybrids before walking out with Vulture, and Shark. They threw a tank full of snakes down before walking out.

"Good thing you made him angry" Naruto said walking to the bars. "Because he forgot I have awesome powers." He focused his chakra to his limbs and broke the door down before they ran after the trio. When they caught up, they saw Shark about to bite guards at the locker room before Batman jumped over, and gave him the antidote.

The guards tackled Justin as he turned back to normal before Vulture flew out, and took the antidote. Batgirl dropped down on her, and sprayed Vulture in the face before punching her in the locker room. Fox bent down to grab the antidote, only for Naruto to step on his hand. Naruto punched him in the head knocking him out before spraying Fox in the face.

"Guys... The bomb." Naruto turned to run at the bomb, and pulled out a scroll. "Got it." Naruto sealed it inside before taking out handcuffs as the guards ran in.

_A Month Later, Gotham University._

Naruto sat in the stands as he watched Barbara receive her diploma, and took a picture. Looking to his left, he saw a clone with red highlights in his hair sit beside Kara before walking down to Barbara. "Congratulations, honey." Naruto said hugging Barbara.

"Now that you're done with school... I was wondering if you'd want to move in with us?" He asked pointing to his clone as James walked over to them. "I assume you already talked it over with Dad?" she asked, still hugging him. Jim got to them and hugged Barbara tightly. "We did. Had a long conversation about, didn't we Naruto?" he said while Naruto gulped slightly. Remembering that throughout the whole conversation Jim had his sidearm on the table.

James let go of his daughter and held her by the shoulders. "Does he make you happy, Barbara?" She looked back to Naruto and smiled. "Yes, Dad, every single day." He smiles to her and lets her go, saying, "Then make sure he keeps doing so." With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, Barbara turned and threw herself into Naruto's arms. "Then yes, honey. The answer is yes."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**1 Just to say it was an apartment complex for the story instead of the dorms**

**Ok I've got nothing to say for this chapter.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	35. Chapter XXXV: Crittered Rumors

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Thanks for 1k fav.s, ****follows, and after these chapters 500 reviews.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXXV: Crittered Rumors.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_The guards tackled Justin as he turned back to normal before Vulture flew out, and took the antidote. Batgirl dropped down on her, and sprayed Vulture in the face before punching her in the locker room. Fox bent down to grab the antidote, only for Naruto to step on his hand. Naruto punched him in the head knocking him out before spraying Fox in the face._

_"Guys... The bomb." Naruto turned to run at the bomb, and pulled out a scroll. "Got it." Naruto sealed it inside before taking out handcuffs as the guards ran in._

_A Month Later, Gotham University._

_Naruto sat in the stands as he watched Barbara receive her diploma, and took a picture. Looking to his left, he saw a clone with red highlights in his hair sit beside Kara before walking down to Barbara. "Congratulations, honey." Naruto said hugging Barbara._

_"Now that you're done with school... I was wondering if you'd want to move in with us?" He asked pointing to his clone as James walked over to them. "I assume you already talked it over with Dad?" she asked, still hugging him. Jim got to them and hugged Barbara tightly. "We did. Had a long conversation about, didn't we Naruto?" he said while Naruto gulped slightly. Remembering that throughout the whole conversation Jim had his sidearm on the table._

_James let go of his daughter and held her by the shoulders. "Does he make you happy, Barbara?" She looked back to Naruto and smiled. "Yes, Dad, every single day." He smiles to her and lets her go, saying, "Then make sure he keeps doing so." With tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, Barbara turned and threw herself into Naruto's arms. "Then yes, honey. The answer is yes."_

**Now.**

_Castle._

Kage punched a man dressed in cobra-themed armor as another man dressed in it with a green cape was at an alter with an unconscious woman laying on it. "You're too late Kage. The ritual to unleash complete chaos has begun!" The man said as the woman's eyes, and mouth glowed gold. "Well if it's chaos you want Kobra, I've got the perfect thing. Ladies!"

All of Naruto's girls dropped down through a hole with Mei wearing her regular blue attire with a Kiri Hunter-nin mask having purple wave markings on the bottom. Supergirl dropped down and punched the floor having a group of the men to fall down. "Mist!" Mei dropped down as another group of men ran to Naruto and blew out mist from her mouth having the men fall down unconscious.

"Cheetah! Batgirl! Wonder Woman!" Both Cheetah and Batgirl dropped down, and attacked another group before Wonder Woman flew across the room, and threw men out of the window on the ground. Naruto kicked Kobra away as the woman returned to normal. Suddenly, a large cobra statue attacked Naruto who jumped out of the way having Wonder Woman and Supergirl punch it, and broke it.

"Good job girls." Naruto said laying the woman down before continuing. "You were quick, efficient, and took out the bridge so more of the cult wouldn't get here. Right, Snake?" He finished having Anko gain a sheepish look. "Oh... Was I supposed to take out the bridge?" Naruto's shoulders slumped as he saw a very large group of cultist running across a bridge to get to them.

_Next Day; Smallville, Naruto's House._

Hunter excitedly ran around Barbara as she walked into the residence with a large box. "Okay, that's the last of it." She said walking to her shared room with Kara. "Yeah, we're all glad you're here. Officially, that is." Naruto said standing at the door as Barb was wearing a tank top, and shorts walked past him.

He walked towards Barbara, and wrapped his arms around her waist before pulling her in for a kiss. "How about we take a break?" He asked letting her go before feeling a pair of breasts on his back. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a smirking Barb. "You know... The others are currently occupied, how about having your 'Barb' wires wrap around your fence pole?"

"I'll second that." Barbara said making Naruto look at both of them, seeing their seductive, yet eager looks. He shrugs saying, "If my ladies insist, then-", he proceeds to pick them both up over his shoulders, surprising them. They giggled, before Barbara spoke up. "You certainly know how to claim your women, stud."

Barb soon added in, "I'll say. Lifting us onto your shoulders like we're your catch of the-Ooh!" She gasps, with Barbara following suit. Naruto placed his hands on their asses, groping and massaging them. With a grin he tells them, "As long as it makes my ladies happy. Besides, you're all the best catches I've ever made." He finishes while enjoying hearing their moans of pleasure.

"Enough sweet talking, love! Just take us to bed, then take us like animals!" Barb moans out. "Yeah, what she said!" Barbara added in agreement. He then proceeds towards his bedroom, passing Hunter. "Don't wait up, boy. This could take a long while. But don't worry, I've already prepared lunch for you."

He finishes while walking up the stairs. Hunter was left tilting his head slightly. He looks to the kitchen to see his bowl filled, making him lick his chops.

_A Month Later; Gotham Clock Tower._

Naruto watched a news report on Gotham's villains disappearing as several civilians are saying they're glad for whoever's doing the job. "_Whenever Batman puts them in jail they just break out. And Kage isn't strong enough to handle villains around the World. I say it's time for them to hang up their masks._" The man finished as Naruto looked to see Darcy and Teresa, now in her human form sitting on a couch.

"Anything you picked up on this rumored new guy?" He asked making them shake their head. "No... This new person also grabs the henchmen too. We've got nothing we can pick up, because they don't leave a trace." Darcy said as Naruto nodded before sighing. "Just when I thought this City couldn't get any worse. Now we have someone who's possibly killing the criminals."

"Keep me informed." Naruto said before jumping through the door on the ceiling, and came out on the roof, ran to the edge, dropped down, and slid down the wall to his bike. "_Another group of villains got attacked. Sending you the location._" Oracle came up on his earpiece. "Roger that, Oracle. I'll pick up Robin since Bruce is busy with the new Watchtower."

_Later, Warehouse._

Kage and Robin looked at the destroyed room in the warehouse. "Firefly, Ragdoll, and Killer Moth were all here... They put up a hell of a fight." Naruto said before Robin spoke up. "He's doing the World a favor." Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "Well... What if he decides to go after the heroes next? Or the Police? The problems with heroes that are willing to kill is that they may turn on the people they're supposed to protect."

"Hold up... Robbery at the Art Museum." Naruto said before running off with Robin. Later, as they stopped in front of a museum saw a broken window with a brick inside. "Subtle." Robin commented as they walked inside before hearing a woman's voice speak up. "Oh, I've got a ssspeacial place for you."

"Oh crap." Naruto said as he saw Copperhead looking at a golden snake statue with ruby eyes. "How about keeping it right here." Copperhead smiled as she flicked her tongue out at her. "Oh, lover... Come to see little ol' me? And I thought Robin was the Bat's sidekick." Copperhead said as Naruto deadpanned at her.

"He's busy at the moment, and I've just been handling Robin's training as of late." Naruto said as Copperhead smiled. "And how did you find me? I thought I was being careful." Robin pointed to the broken case beside them. "Nothing says 'Careful' like a brick through the window." Naruto narrowed his eyes before speaking.

"Someone else has tripped the alarm." He looked to his left, and saw Shade as Copperhead walked over, and stopped by Naruto. "Okay, I see you've got my message." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that as Shade walked over, and dropped to his knees. "Please take me in!" Kage blinked before Shade stood up. "Alright, you need me to be caught in the act?"

He looked around the gallery for a moment before he took a painting from the wall, and looked to them. "There! I'm stealing!" Naruto and Robin deadpanned at that. Copperhead could only put a hand over her eyes and shake her head in embarrassment. "What's a guy gotta do to get arrested?! I just need your protection from that new guy. He's not like you Leaguers." Copperhead chuckled before speaking. "There's no new guy. He's just a rumor, ri..."

She trailed off seeing a yellow triangle come up on Shade's chest before Robin pushed him out of the way as a spear hit the floor. "The thing about rumors..." They looked to see a man in silver armor shimmer in to sight holding a bo staff. "They're often true." Naruto grabbed his bow as Robin jumped up, and pulled his sword out.

The man attacked Naruto who used his bow as a staff to block the man's strikes. Robin dashed to the man only to get punched away. Naruto pulled out an arrow, and shot it before the man disappeared from sight, and the arrow exploded into glue. "No point in us sticking around." Shade said as Copperhead took the snake statue, and ran.

Only for the man to throw a grenade at the door, and destroyed it. Naruto threw a punch at the man only for him to disappear from sight. Naruto activated his Detective Vision, but couldn't see him. "Sorry, Kage. The suit absorbs my body heat." Naruto pulled two arrows out, and put them in his bow.

Only for a chandelier to fall on Naruto, and Robin just as he let the string go. The arrows hit the ground near Copperhead and exploded into smoke. She looked to see an outline of the man, and scratched him with her clawed gauntlet. Suddenly, the invisible man hit her above the head, and knocked her out before disappearing with her.

Naruto groaned as he pushed the chandelier off, and walked to where the man was. "This Rumor's good." Naruto picked up a silver fiber as Robin spoke. "No, he isn't."

_Gotham Clock Tower._

Naruto, Robin, Teresa, Darcy, Batgirl, and Cheetah looked at the large holo screen as Darcy tested the fiber. "Rumor's using light reflecting nano tech to become invisible... Only company in Gotham making that is Karon Industry. Its CEO; Paul Karon." Naruto looked to her before nodding. "OK, got it. Let's go." Naruto said as he, Robin, Batgirl, and Cheetah left through the door in the ceiling.

Naruto grabbed Cheetah, and jumped down as the others used their grapple guns to fly down. Later, they dropped through a window, and saw a blonde haired man sitting at a desk. "Kage, Batgirl, Robin, and Cheetah; I hear someone's going after your job." Paul said as Kage walked forward. "This new vigilante is using tech from your company to abduct criminals from Gotham."

"Well if you find him... Tell him I want to shake his hand." Paul said as Cheetah crossed her arms under her chest. "Any idea how he got your stuff?" She asked as Paul shrugged before pushing away from the desk showing he's in a wheelchair. "I don't know, maybe it fell of a truck. Maybe it isn't my tech. Or..." He wheeled over to them. "Maybe I just don't care."

He finished before explaining a few years ago while showing off a new machine that'll destroy walls with little effort, the Joker attacked him, and as Batman fought Joker, he got paralyzed from a scaffold falling on him. The lights flickered off, and the Heroes vanished through the fire escape." So where do we go now?" Robin asked as both Naruto, and Batgirl spoke up.

"Who says we're done here?" Later, the group looked around the lab of suits, parts, and other boxes. "What are we looking for?" Cheetah asked as Naruto looked at a box. "We'll know when we find it." Suddenly the lights started to come on as Paul wheeled in. They hid as he stopped at a machine that picked him up, and placed him into a suit similar to Rumors, and started walking.

_The Next Night._

Naruto and the others walked up to Paul in his lab. "Joker was taken earlier." Paul smiled, and held his hand out. "Congratulations." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him. "It wasn't us." Robin stepped forward. "Anything you want to confess?" Paul gestured to his legs. "We know about your Exo-Suit." Paul sighed before wheeling over to a table explaining the idea for the suit after finding no Military applications.

"So I've been working on it to help people like me." He finished as a man in a grey suit, and black hair walked in. "Mr. Karon, everything alright?" Paul nodded before Naruto spoke up. "Where's your other body guard from last night?" Paul looked to him before answering. "Mario? It's his night off."

_Karon Factory._

"Man, you're stupid." Robin said looking at Mario in is suit with the face up as he had a laser pointed at the caged Rogue Gallery in glass cells. "Using one of you bosses old factories for a hideout." He finished saying, as Mario looked shocked. "He helped you find me? But this was all for him."

"Even he knows what you're doing is wrong." Kage said before they dropped down on top of the cells. Mario disappeared as Cheetah, and Batgirl threw paint pellets at him, covering him in blue paint. Robin ran to him, and slid as Mario attacked with his spear. As Robin got up, he was shocked from the spear.

Naruto grabbed Mario, and slammed him down on the floor before destroying his chest plate having Mario shimmer into sight. Naruto picked him up, and threw him at his console having the cells open up. "Mind if we cut in, Kage?" Naruto looked to see Joker standing in front of Gotham's criminals including Shade, Volcana, Killer Frost, and Tsukuri.

"You see Kage. There's a nasty little Rumor we'd all like to stomp out!" Naruto sighed before creating a group of clones as the others dropped by him to help attack the assembled criminals.

Later.

Naruto and the others on a rooftop looked as the Police took Mario, and the others away. Suddenly, Naruto felt someone press against his back, and kiss his cheek. "Just wanted to say thanks, handsome." Copperhead said taking a couple of steps back. Cheetah and Batgirl glared before Copperhead spoke.

"Oh before I forget, if you want another romp, call me." The girls leaped at her only for Naruto to grab them over his shoulders. He walked away as the girls struggled to get off of him. "Get back here, you fork-tongued skank!" Cheetah yelled. Naruto looked to see Robin holding Rumors bo staff before shrugging, and took the girls away.

_A Week Later; Gotham._

Naruto in his suit, sat with Barbara at a cafe. "And Bruce completely forgot the woman's name." She finished while they shared a laugh, before hearing a woman scream. "BUGS!" They looked behind, and saw several giant praying mantises attacking the buildings surrounding them. "What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed grabbing Barbara, and ran into an ally.

As they changed, they saw Robin attack one of the mantis that had a Policeman with his sword, and cut off its arm. The mantis fell down, and its head fell off as Kage and Batgirl ran out to attack another two. Suddenly, all the mantises fell apart without any effort at all. "Never a normal day in Gotham, huh?" Naruto asked pressing a button on his holo computer.

His bike and a black motorcycle with a yellow bat symbol on the tank drove up to them. Naruto got on his as Batgirl and Robin got onto the other motorcycle, and drove off to the clock tower. Later, Darcy looked at the mantises DNA before Batgirl spoke up. "So the insecticide didn't kill them?" Darcy shook her head before replying.

"No. Their DNA was altered so that they were immune to it. They were programed to self destruct when they did." Robin raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would someone have them do that?" Naruto looked at the screen before speaking. "To show us that they can. This was just a preview... The real show has yet to start."

_Unknown Location, 'Farm'._

An elderly man sat in a rocking chair whittling on the porch of a small house. He has long grey hair, and wearing black pants, suspenders, and a white shirt. He looked up to see his 'Farm' a very large basement with the walls painted to look like the sky. A young woman with long blond hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and freckles on her cheeks walked over holding a very large bag of chicken feed over her shoulder.

She's wearing a white tank top showing her cleavage, and jean shorts. "Livestock ready to go to market, sugar?" He asked as she smiled. "Yes sir, daddy." The man stood up, and put on a black coat. "And what about the kid?" He asked as the woman shrugged. "Can't shut him up." The man nodded as he stood up.

"Well then I'm going to be in my office. When you get back from running them livestock you give me a holler, you hear?" He asked walking to the door, and stepped inside. She nodded before walking to a large chicken coop. "I will daddy. As soon as I feed the chickens." He closed the door, and shot up in an elevator as he watched the woman feed very large mutated chickens.

_Later, Gotham._

Kage jumped across the rooftops as Batwoman glided across from him. Suddenly, large mutated chickens attacked a Police blimp as large mutated cows stampeded through the streets. "Holy cow!" Naruto said making Batwoman deadpan at him. "What? It's something Tim would say." Naruto said before jumping to the blimp as he saw Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing attack the cows.

Batwoman hit one with her glider as Naruto shot several arrows at another that opened into ropes, and tied it around a water tower. "Shit!" Batwoman cursed dodging one of the chickens before looping over it, and shot a net at it, trapping it on a building. Batwoman flew over the harbor before shooting the last one into the water.

"We took care of the cows. How are things on your end?" Batgirl said over their earpieces. Kage looked toward the giant chicken in Gotham River. "I'd suggest chicken soup for tonight. But I think this one would be a bit gamey." he replied.

_G.C.P.D._

Naruto was telling James about the animal attack from earlier. "I do remember Batman talking about a... Farmer Brown, a geneticist who had large ani-" Naruto stopped as the door was banged open showing a goat with red eyes. Confusion was shown on everyone's faces but felt disturbed on what came next. "Fifty million in unmarked bills. At the docks tonight or the bugs come baaack for good." The goat said, making James' eyes widen.

"One person brings it, no tricks, no surprises. And no Baaatman… or Kaaage." Suddenly Bullock walked in, and pointed at the goat. "Hey! He took my doughnut!" Later, Bullock drove an armored truck, and followed the goat onto a large boat. He walked out and looked around with an irritated scowl.

"Where's the Captain of this heap?" He asked before looking up, and saw Emmylou, who winked at him before the goat butted him off the boat. As Emmylou sailed off, she didn't notice that Bullock grabbed ahold of a rope, and sailed along.

_The Farm._

Brown walked outside where he saw his daughter holding Bullock before telling her to take him to the pigpen. When she picked Bullock up, she saw a weird looking blade fall out of his pocket. She was shocked as Naruto, Robin, Batgirl, Batwoman, and Nightwing flashed in front of them. "Sup?" Naruto said before pulling Bullock out of the way and jumped at Brown who picked up a pitchfork, and thrusted it forward.

Naruto easily dodged, before kicking him in the stomach, and Nightwing picked up his shock batons before hearing Emmylou. "Hold it!" They looked to see her holding Robin's sword at his throat before raising their hands. They were put in a silo before Brown explained that he's made it into a rocket with mantis eggs in it that'll explode over Gotham.

"Aw daddy. Can't we keep Kage?" asked Emmylou as she leaned in close to Naruto. Twirling her finger on his chest. "You know, I do love a man that's... Good with his hands." she giggled, her eyes fluttering. At the same time, Batgirl was glaring and growling at Emmylou's advancements. Farmer Brown, however, took his daughter's shoulder and pulled her away from the silo entrance.

"Now, honey, you can't just claim a fella without going through proper courtship. That'll just lead to a couple of broken hearts." He said, making her nod and pout. Back at the silo, Batwoman looked at Naruto with a bored expression. "What is it with you?" she asks. He looks to her and says, "What? I'm cuddly." Batgirl was about to respond when she stopped and made a thoughtful look.

"Well... Actually, that's a good point." she says while blushing. Naruto smiles and wraps an arm around her waist. Batwoman looks to the others, who have the same deadpan look as she does. Farmer Brown closed the door, and the silo shook before one mantis dropped down. "Everyone get back!" Nightwing yelled before going to the door attracting the mantis over.

He had the mantis slam the door, and ripped it off, having everyone run out. Nightwing ran to the truck, and drove it back through the door, having gas drip down before the silo rocketed outside.

_BOOM!_

The silo exploded over the ocean having pieces hit Brown's boat trapping him, and his daughter as the Police sailed over. The heroes and Bullock watched from the docks of the 'Farm'. "Now that's mighty purty." Batgirl said with a smile.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**Nothing to say except this was just a chapter that Chaos thought of to let time pass before Unlimited.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	36. Chapter XXXVI: Kage's Origins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Thanks for 1k fav.s, ****follows, and after these chapters 500 reviews.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXXVI: Kage's Origins.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"Aw daddy. Can't we keep Kage?" asked Emmylou as she leaned in close to Naruto. Twirling her finger on his chest. "You know, I do love a man that's... Good with his hands." she giggled, her eyes fluttering. At the same time, Batgirl was glaring and growling at Emmylou's advancements. Farmer Brown, however, took his daughter's shoulder and pulled her away from the silo entrance._

_"Now, honey, you can't just claim a fella without going through proper courtship. That'll just lead to a couple of broken hearts." He said, making her nod and pout. Back at the silo, Batwoman looked at Naruto with a bored expression. "What is it with you?" she asks. He looks to her and says, "What? I'm cuddly." Batgirl was about to respond when she stopped and made a thoughtful look._

_"Well... Actually, that's a good point." she says while blushing. Naruto smiles and wraps an arm around her waist. Batwoman looks to the others, who have the same deadpan look as she does. Farmer Brown closed the door, and the silo shook before one mantis dropped down. "Everyone get back!" Nightwing yelled before going to the door attracting the mantis over._

_He had the mantis slam the door, and ripped it off, having everyone run out. Nightwing ran to the truck, and drove it back through the door, having gas drip down before the silo rocketed outside._

_BOOM!_

_The silo exploded over the ocean having pieces hit Brown's boat trapping him, and his daughter as the Police sailed over. The heroes and Bullock watched from the docks of the 'Farm'. "Now that's mighty purty." Batgirl said with a smile._

**Now.**

_Smallville; Naruto's House, Evening._

Naruto, wearing faded jeans and a black shirt, swung on the swing of his porch with Kara laying on it against him. "It's been three years." Kara said making Naruto look down. "Three years since we both came here to this planet. And two years since we've been together." He smiled, and kissed her head. "Yeah."

(_Flashback. _A/N: This Ch. will be mainly a flashback so it won't be in Italic.)

_Gotham, Three Years Ago._

In an alley, a flash of light shown before Naruto fell to the ground. He's wearing a tattered headband with the Konoha's symbol on it, a mesh shirt, and tattered black pants. Once stabilizing himself, he looked around his surroundings to see where he is. "**Well... It seems we're no longer at home.**" Naruto heard Kurama speak in his head before walking to a street.

"_What makes you say that? We could just be in Ame..._" Naruto trailed off his thought seeing the cars, trucks, and large buildings before stepping forward across the street. "_Then again, you could be rig-!_"

_Honk!_

Naruto looked to his left to see a black Rolls Royce swerve at him, and hit him. Naruto flew back a couple of feet as an old man with greying hair and a dark haired man of unique build ran out to look at him. "Alfred! Call an Ambulance!" Bruce said before seeing Naruto's wounds starting to heal.

_Two Months Later, Wayne Manor._

Naruto wearing black jeans, boots, and a red shirt walked into the library, and saw several clones reading books on the English language, the different countries of the world, and technology. "Hey, Naruto." Naruto looked to see Dick in jeans, and a black shirt. "Bruce wants to talk to you in the Cave." Naruto walked to a Grandfather clock, and pulled the pendulum down.

The clock moved showing a door that opened showing stairs going down. Walking down, Naruto came into the Cave with Bruce on the computer with house, and apartment listings. "I thought it's time for you to find a place to live... Any requests?" Naruto shrugged before speaking. "Someplace with woods, or near them."

A moment later, several listings came up, and Naruto pointed to one. "There, ten acres, and beside a large farm." Bruce raised an eyebrow when he saw 'Smallville' on the listings. "_And it's near Clark's farm. What are the chances?_" Bruce thought. Naruto placed a hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Thank you, Bruce, for everything." he said. Bruce stood up and held his hand out, which Naruto took with a firm grip.

"You were an unexpected guest, to be sure. But a guest that needed help, nonetheless. Question is; are you absolutely sure about getting involved with... Mine and Dick's, 'line of work'?" Bruce asked with a serious look. Naruto glanced at the suitcase beside the computer console. "Hey, if I have to put on a suit in order to keep up with my ninja skills, so be it." he answered with a grin.

_Smallville, Two Months Later._

Naruto looked at his nearly finished home before hearing a car stop behind him. Looking back, he saw Martha, and Jonathan walk up to him. "Welcome to Smallville, young man. I'm Jonathan, and this is my wife Martha." Naruto nodded, and smiled at them before Martha spoke up. "Sorry our boy, Clark, isn't here. He's out of town for a... Business trip."

"That's okay. There'll be a next time... Oh, is there a place that's hiring anyone? I'm looking for a job." Naruto said as one of the carpenters walked over to them.

_Superman; Space._

Superman in a space suit with his shield on it flew near a red sun before pressing a button. "Personal journal... After following the original coordinates from my ships flight recordings. I've finally retraced the ship's escape route to my home planet, Krypton." He said seeing Kryptonite in the meteor ring surrounding the sun.

He hit another button, and a life scanner came on. Suddenly, a distress signal came on, and he followed it to what looked like a small planet. He flew across the surface, and saw a frozen wasteland with destroyed buildings. He eventually stopped near a building where the signal was broadcasting.

He landed by an open door and as he got out of his ship, used his thruster on his suit to fly inside. He walked inside, and saw ice covering the walls as he made his way to a chamber, and saw a yellow glowing orb. Once he touched it, an image of a blonde woman wearing Kryptonian clothes appeared.

The hologram explained how the planet, Argos, was caught in the blast from Krypton that knocked them out of orbit. This had caused the planet to go into an ice age where the remaining inhabitants to slowly die out due to the harsh climates. In the last parts of the message, the woman's family created a hibernation chamber to survive.

When the message ended, Superman walked up to four chambers hoping if there were any survivors, only to see that three of the four cryopods were destroyed. He looked towards the last remaining one to see that it is still in working conditions. He wiped the fog from the window, and saw a sleeping teenage girl in a grey body suit.

_Smallville; A Month Later._

Naruto, wearing only jeans and brown work boots, drove a tractor with a cart of hay to the farm. "Oh Naruto!" Naruto looked to see Martha standing beside a brunette having her hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a white tank top, overalls with cut off legs, and bare foot. "I'd like you to meet Kara, Clark's cousin. She'll be living here from now on."

Naruto turned the tractor off before jumping down, and walked up to them. Naruto smiled a little when he saw Kara blush after seeing his chest, and look down. "Nice to meet you, Kara. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I guess you're my new neighbor." She blinked looking up as Martha spoke. "Naruto not only helps with the farm, but he lives just down the road from us."

"O-Oh good... That's great." Kara said turning around so she couldn't see Naruto's chest. She did, however, bite her bottom lip in a smile while slightly looking back at him. Naruto smiled before going back to work. Later, Naruto pulled into his driveway, and got out of his black Charger before hearing a small growl.

Looking to his porch, he saw a small black wolf pup pulling on a bone near his porch. He walked over just as the pup gave a tug, let go of the bone, and tumbled back to Naruto's feet. The pup quickly got up, and shook his head. "Hey little guy." Naruto said causing the pup to jump before growling at him. Only to stop as Naruto reached down, and scratched his ears.

"Well, looks like you've got nowhere else to go. Let's go inside... Hunter." Later, Naruto inside was feeding Hunter before hearing a knock on his door. He answered it, showing Kara in her tank top under a black red trimmed jersey. She's also wearing black jeans, and sneakers. "Hey, Naruto, sorry to..." She trailed off hearing a bark.

Looking down, she squealed seeing Hunter before picking him up. "Oohh! When and where did you get him? He's so cute!" Naruto's shoulder dropped at that "Oh, so you don't think I'm cute?" He asked as she petted Hunter. "No, I think you're ho-!" She stopped herself, and blushed before clearing her throat.

"Sorry... I was hoping you could drive me to Metropolis. To the Daily Planet specifically. I need to talk to Clark on a few things." Naruto shrugged before putting Hunter back inside. "Sure."

_Later; Outside, The Daily Planet._

Naruto in his car, sat parked outside the Daily Planet as he waited for Kara. He looked out to the cars passing as Kara, without her wig, ran out with Jimmy. "_Sorry, Naruto._" She thought before turning the corner just as Naruto saw her through the rear view mirror. "Was that… No that was someone else."

_An Hour Later._

Naruto banged his head on the steering wheel, missing Superman fly from a window of the building. "Oh, come on! I thought it was shopping that women took all day doing!" He yelled before hearing a reporter speak up from running outside. "Superman's fighting Intergang!" Naruto perked up before reaching in his glove compartment, and moved a fake bottom.

A Police Scanner came out, and Naruto drove to an empty parking lot. Reaching in the console beside his seat, Naruto pulled out an outfit. "Guess now's as a good time as any to try this, 'hero thing', out." Naruto quickly got changed into a black combat vest, a leather long sleeved trench coat, and pants. He got out of the car, and put on a black mask that covered his head.

"Sorry, Kara, I guess I'll have to pick you up later." Naruto said before jumping up the building, and dashing to where he saw smoke rising in the sky. He stopped on a building, and saw both Superman, and Kara in her costume facing off against four women. The first has long black hair in a full body suit with silver wrappings around her.

The second has wild green hair, black markings around her arms, and thigh. She's wearing a black top matching the lines. Green skirt with slits on the sides, gloves, and barefooted.

The third is muscular wearing a red suit with gold gloves, boots, and helmet with a visor on it.

The last is a muscular elderly woman wearing a green armored suit with a cape.

Naruto dropped down, and landed in a crouch. "Well... I hope I didn't miss the action." Naruto said standing up. "Who are you?" Kara asked making Naruto turn to her. "Just someone who wants too hel-" He stopped to duck under a punch from the muscular woman before turning, and hit her with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere).

He jumped up to dodge a kick from the green haired woman, and flipped in the air before kicking her through a wall. Naruto jumped back dodging a swipe from a metal strap that shocked the ground. He looked to see the other two attack Superman and Supergirl before being shocked himself. "AAAHH!"

Naruto screamed before another strap wrapped around him. He fell to one knee just as the muscular woman grabbed two large pieces of concrete, and smashed him in between them before taking a third, and slammed it down on him. A few moments later, Supergirl got up, and looked to see the women take Superman through a Boom Tube.

"Where's that other guy?" She asked Jimmy, and one of the female teens that stayed to help them. "Over there." He pointed making her dash over, and pulled the rubble off. As soon as she saw the masked hero, he exploded in smoke revealing nothing. "What the?" She asked not noticing Naruto with tears in his clothes looking down from the roof.

"Damn. Need to talk to Bruce about adding armor to my clothes." He said before jumping down to see Jimmy talking to the girl. "Thanks... Amy." Jimmy said making Amy shrug. "I helped start this... I thought I would do right by helping to end it." Naruto walked over rolling his shoulder. "Any idea what they were doing here?"

Naruto asked having Amy explained that Granny just had them collect electronics. "But she did keep a room locked." She took them to a large door before blasting it open, showing what looked like a very large bronze laser gun. "What the hell?" Naruto asked looking at it. Suddenly, it turned on and a bright light shone on them.

They looked up, and saw a meteor flying towards the City. "Holy shit! It's bringing that thing down!" Naruto yelled before Amy tried to break the magnet. "Aaah!" Only to get shocked. A moment later, a Boom Tube opened up, and both Superman, and Supergirl flew out of it. Suddenly, Supergirl flew up and destroyed it before flying down, and smiled.

"There!" Superman stared at her causing her to sigh. "What did I do now?" She asked making Superman speak. "I could have used it to send the meteor back into orbit." He flew up with her following after before Naruto jumped up, and saw Superman fly at the meteor, and started to push it back to orbit.

Suddenly, a large piece broke off having Supergirl fly to it, and punch it.

_BOOM!_

Naruto shielded his eyes from the light before seeing Supergirl fall. "Damn it!" He cursed before running up a building, and added chakra to his legs. He jumped off as he got to the top of the building, and grabbed Supergirl before landing on another in a roll.

_Smallville; A Few Days Later Naruto's House._

Naruto watched Kara who was helping him with chores by cleaning the gutters as he held the ladder. "Are you sure I can't convince you to let me do this?" He asked as she wiped her forehead. "No thanks... Besides I owe you for driving me to Metropolis anyways." She replied leaning forward, making Naruto blush as he stared at her ass.

She pulled back too fast and slipped, having Naruto catch her bridal style, making her blush. "You all right?" She nodded as Naruto put her down. Later, Naruto drove back in his driveway after taking Kara back home. He walked into his office and looked to see two costumes hanging on the wall: his stealth outfit, and regular one.

"Thanks for the new clothes, Bruce." He said before walking out, and closed the door.

(_Flashback End._)

"Oh, by the way. I've got your present. Happy Anniversary, Kara." Naruto said giving her a necklace box. She opened it, and gasped seeing a necklace with a blue heart shaped crystal. "That... Is actually a blue Kryptonite." She quickly dropped it after he said that causing Naruto to catch it. "Easy, honey. It's not your known green Kryptonite."

"I had asked Clark to take me to Argos a few weeks ago. Reason why is that I wanted to pay my respects to your family since it would be hard for me to do so here. Not only that, but I wanted to get you something from there since you had occasionally said that you missed home. So I thought, 'Why not have her have something to always carry her home with her all the time'."

"Once I told Clark my reasons he had humbly accepted the idea, so we went there. A little later after paying my respects to your family, we found these blue ones. Actually, it gave Clark quite a shock of them not weakening him, but actually strengthening him. So I decided to take some with me for your anniversary present. Besides, they really compliment your eyes."

Naruto explained putting the necklace around her neck as she blushed feeling stronger by the second. "Now, come on. We've got a party going inside." He said picking her up off the swing and held her hand as they walked inside. "You know... I'm going to have to give you something." she said while leaning her head against his shoulder.

Naruto tipped her chin with his index finger. Making it so she was looking at him. "Just having you still with me is a gift enough, Kara." He said, seeing her blush with light tears forming. When they entered the house they saw the other ladies were already enjoying themselves, with light drinks in hand.

Before Naruto could join them, Kara pulled him back and leaned to his ear. "How about I give you something I've been saving? It includes a tight jersey, a very short skirt, tube socks, and a pair of pom-poms." she whispered. Naruto's eyes widened in response before he began to smirk.

"Only if you spell out our names, while going through an intense... Endurance routine." he emphasized the last bit by spanking her ass. This caused Kara to jump slightly with a wide and eager smile on her face. "Can't wait, lover. Until then, like you said; we've got a party going." she giggled, joining the others in the festivities.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**Nothing to say except this was just a chapter Jebest4781 thought of for when Naruto came to the DCAU.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	37. Chapter XXXVII: Worlds Collide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Thanks for 1k fav.s, ****follows, and after these chapters 500 reviews.**

**Reason for using this movie is in the bottom A/N.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXXVII: Worlds Collide.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"Once I told Clark my reasons he had humbly accepted the idea, so we went there. A little later after paying my respects to your family, we found these blue ones. Actually, it gave Clark quite a shock of them not weakening him, but actually strengthening him. So I decided to take some with me for your anniversary present. Besides, they really compliment your eyes."_

_Naruto explained putting the necklace around her neck as she blushed feeling stronger by the second. "Now, come on. We've got a party going inside." He said picking her up off the swing and held her hand as they walked inside. "You know... I'm going to have to give you something." she said while leaning her head against his shoulder._

_Naruto tipped her chin with his index finger. Making it so she was looking at him. "Just having you still with me is a gift enough, Kara." He said, seeing her blush with light tears forming. When they entered the house they saw the other ladies were already enjoying themselves, with light drinks in hand._

_Before Naruto could join them, Kara pulled him back and leaned to his ear. "How about I give you something I've been saving? It includes a tight jersey, a very short skirt, tube socks, and a pair of pom-poms." she whispered. Naruto's eyes widened in response before he began to smirk._

_"Only if you spell out our names, while going through an intense... Endurance routine." he emphasized the last bit by spanking her ass. This caused Kara to jump slightly with a wide and eager smile on her face. "Can't wait, lover. Until then, like you said; we've got a party going." she giggled, joining the others in the festivities._

**Now.**

_Earth-Three._

A man in black and gold armor ran down a hallway with another man donning a red helmet and cape while wearing a dark purple suit. (**1**.) They came to a locked vault, and cursed before a light sword came up on the armored man's right hand. "No time for subtle." He said before breaking the door open, and they both ran in.

The man in the helmet took out a vial of acid, and threw it at a large metal drawer, and it dissolved. The other man soon reached in and pulled out an energy ball contained in a tube. Suddenly, an alarm went off having them run. As the doors closed behind them, they exploded a second later. The armored man stopped to weld one shut before the man opened a vent.

They dropped down just as a fire sword is seen cutting through the door with ease, and exploded. The armored man opened a pipe, and jumped down just as the other man held the door opened. "Red Hood, what are you doing?" Red Hood just stared down. "Only one of us can make it out of here alive, Lex... I'll hold them off." Red Hood said as he closed the door.

He walked down the hall, and got punched by a four armed Martian wearing gold trunks, and straps. A blonde haired woman with white wings, and dress punched him before picking up her flaming sword. "Sup?" Red Hood asked before the woman stabbed him, and punched his helmet. The helmet cracked showing his pale white skin and shaggy green hair with blood coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, come on now, you two." He said coughing up more blood. He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out up a large grenade with various hazardous symbols on it. "Why so serious?!"

_BOOM!_

Lex jumped out in an alley just as a building a few blocks over exploded. "Your sacrifice won't be forgotten, old friend." He said before a male voice spoke up. "Luthor!" Lex looked to see seven people, five men, and two women walking towards him.

The first man has long black hair that's slicked back wearing a domino mask, a black, and green costume with a green gauntlet on his right hand, and a green glowing ring on it.

The next is a man in a yellow costume with red shoes, gloves, and a 'Q' on his chest, long spiked red hair, and a black visor.

The next is a tall muscular man with short black hair wearing a blue suit with yellow boots, belt, and a cape. He also has a blue yellow trimmed 'U' on his chest.

The next is a woman wearing a dark blue yellow trimmed unitard with thigh high boots, shoulder high gloves, and a large chocker with a red pendant that has a black 'S' in it. She also has long black hair pulled in a ponytail.

Beside her is a man in an armored owl themed costume with an 'O' on his chest.

Beside him is a man wearing a white fox mask, a dark blue-grey robe with grey lining and a fur collar, and a tattered grey-blue cape. And he has black spiky hair.

The last woman is a teenage girl with long blonde hair, and has blue eyes. She's donning a red cape, blue shirt with the 'U' on it, a red skirt, and red boots that are blue on the bottom. (**2**.)

"Sorry. But I've got other plans." Lex said picking up a remote in the shape of a laser gun, and disappeared from sight.

_Earth-One; Metropolis._

Lex appeared in front of a store with televisions in the window. "Okay. Now to get their atten..." He trailed off seeing a live report of his counterpart on the news announcing that he's running for Governor. "Crap.. Can't be in two places at once." He said before flying above, and saw the Daily Planet.

"Alright, good thing that's the same." He said flying to it and opened his gauntlet showing a watch. "Let's hope he gave this Jimmy a watch as well." He finished pushing a button having a sonic wave go out.

_Justice League; New Watchtower A Few Minutes Earlier._

Naruto looked at his mirror to check out his new attire. He's wearing a black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that has several buttons on the waist and sleeves, dark orange pants, and his black boots. He picked up a new red trench coat without a hood before pulling a mask that covered the bottom part of his face, and his quiver. (**3**.)

He turned and saw Wonder Woman in a new costume. She swapped out her gold for silver, and still has her red bustier but with an Eagle, and star replacing her 'W's', and star outlines stitched on the sides. She has an armband on her left shoulder in the shape of two W's. As well as a choker shaped like two 'W's', dark blue pants, also with outlines of stars on the legs, and dark blue boots. (**4**.)

"I like your new armor, Diana. It accentuates your... lower figure. Gonna need to thank Hephaestus, when I ever get the chance to meet him, that is." He said as she fixed her armband, her back to him. "What do you mean, 'lower figure'?" She asked before gasping as Naruto grabbed her ass, and kissed her collarbone.

She moaned, smiling while raking her hand through his hair. A few moments later, Wonder Woman walked out, picked up a large generator over her head, and walked down the hall. Naruto followed after her, and watched her ass as they walked. He looked at the new larger rooms, and halls of the Watchtower. (For a better picture look at Unlimited.)

He saw Supergirl, also in her new attire, flying by them. She's wearing a blue armored long sleeved unitard that's red on the bottom, a new shield design of the House of El, a longer red cape, and red knee high boots. (**5**.)

Kage and Wonder Woman stopped in the middle of the Watchtower where everyone but Flash stood, while Superman and Green Lantern are outside working on the exterior of the Tower.

Green Lantern now has his hair in a short buzz cut, and growing a goatee.

Superman now is wearing a more armored version of his suit with darker shades of blue and red. He had gone through the Kryptonian Archives in the Fortress of Solitude to find better ways to protect himself and Kara. In the end he had found good armor blueprints for his people and decided to incorporate them for the new attires of him and his cousin. (**6**.)

Kage saw Wonder Woman walk to the new teleporting room, and dropped the generator onto the floor. He saw Flash on the monitor in Hawaii eating a large pretzel. He's wearing a more armored suit with a darker shade of red. (**7**.)

He saw Batman type on a large remote. Batman has a more armored suit with moving chest plate, and armor over the shoulder of his cape, neck, and cowl with black lines going across the suit. (**8**.)

J'onn was typing on a large keyboard also in a new costume. His new costume is primarily black, with red accents, and a large red belt and x-shaped straps across his chest, and a blue cape that is fastened by gold clips. (**9**.)

"_You know... The work would go by a lot faster if I was up there with you guys._" Flash said taking a bite of his pretzel. "Patience. I'm almost ready for you." Batman said before putting the remote on a stand. "How much is all this costing, Bruce?" Wonder Woman asked as Batman pressed a couple of buttons. "I don't like to think about it."

"Okay, Flash, I'm ready for you. Testing now." Flash stared blankly before speaking. "I_ don't know Bats... You're sure this thing works?_" Batman pressed the large red button on the board. "Pretty sure." Flash's eyes widened before speaking. "_Pretty sure?! That isn't-!_" Flash disappeared from the screen, and reappeared on the ramp.

"Good enough." Batman walked over, and took Flash's pretzel. "Teleporter's online." Batman said walking away and taking a bite. "Are you crazy?! Is he crazy?! How could he use that thing on me if he wasn't sure?!" Flash asked as J'onn walked up to them. "He was joking." J'onn said as Flash stared at him. "Oh yeah? How can you tell?"

"He wouldn't use it if he wasn't sure, Wally. Do you think he would risk your life?" Diana asked as Naruto held her by her waist. "You sure? Because I don't think he likes me." Flash said before J'onn spoke up. "I don't think he likes anybody." Suddenly, Superman spoke up on their earpieces.

"_We've got trouble. It seems that Luthor is calling me._"

_Metropolis; Daily Planet._

Kage landed the Javelin as Wonder Woman, Flash, and Superman saw Lex Luthor in black and gold armor. "What do you want?" Superman asked as Naruto walked out. "To talk.." Superman narrowed his eyes as Lex continued talking before interrupting him. "You're from a parallel Earth." Lex looked surprised before speaking.

"How could you possibly know that?" Naruto looked to Superman as he explained. "Your organs are in different places.. Your heart is on the wrong side." Wonder Woman glanced at him before speaking. "It could just be a trick." Superman nodded before looking past Lex. "True.. But our Lex is in his mansion talking to his committee."

_Watchtower; Conference Room._

The League sat at a round table with nine seats each having their logos on them. Wonder Woman has her 'W's', Kage has his family's crest, both Superman and Supergirl has their shields with Supergirl's new emblem design, Green Lantern has his Lantern Corps insignia, Flash has his signature lightning bolt. Batman has his bat, and J'onn has a green circle with a red 'X' in it.

Lex explained that he was the leader of his World's Justice League before being wiped out by the Crime Syndicate, a group of super powered villains, and only a threat of a nuclear attack keeps them from completely taking over the World. J'onn took him out so they could talk. "I don't trust him." Superman said before Wonder Woman spoke.

"There's a surprise." Flash looked to Superman before speaking. "Maybe he's on the up, and up?" Superman just stared at him. "I've never met a Luthor I liked." Kage rolled his eyes at that. "You've only met one.. The other was killed and the Universe you went to get Lois, he wasn't there when you got her back."

"I've read his mind. He's telling the truth. The Crime Syndicate is... Us." The other looked to him before Supergirl spoke up. "Like the Lords?" J'onn shook his head. "No, the Lords became corrupted.. These ones were evil to begin with." Green Lantern spoke up after J'onn as he looked around. "Look.. For all my powers I'm basically a cop. There are rules. This may be out of our Jurisdiction."

"Only reason we got mixed up with the Lords is because they attacked us, and tried to make our World theirs." Wonder Woman sighed before speaking. "I can't believe we're having this discussion. Of course we're going to help." Kage sighed as Superman stood up. "She's right.. That's what we do." Batman who was quiet through the discussion looked up.

"Not this time." He said as the others stood up. "We've got too much on our plate right now.. We don't even have the new Watchtower fixed yet." Superman stared down at him before speaking. "We have a responsibility to Earth." Batman nodded before speaking. "Yes. Our Earth. We don't have the proper manpower to do that."

"And like G.L. pointed out.. The last time we helped the 'Heroes', they trapped us, and came here to implement their 'Justice'." Kage said crossing his arms. "I don't blame Batman for being skeptical about this. Let's leave him here with Kurama, in case that happens again. Plus with Anko, Barb, Barbara, Sonia, Dick, and Damian.. They can, at least, hold them off long enough for us to get back."

After creating a clone for Kurama, everyone left as Naruto stared at the empty seat with a hawk head on it. He grabbed it for a moment before following after the others as they talked to Lex.

_Earth-Three; Justice League Headquarters._

Lex and the others teleported to see a destroyed headquarters with Owlman, Superwoman, and several of their underlings surrounding them. "Well shit." Naruto cursed before Superwoman attacked. She flew towards Lex, and hit him to the wall before Superman grabbed her. "That'll be enough fro-!" She punched him away, and turned back to Lex.

Only for Superman to punch her through the wall. A teen boy with blue hair, and dressed like a rapper attacked him before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Supergirl before being punched by her, having him fly towards a console. Wonder Woman punched a woman dressed in red ninja attire with a white cat mask in the air having Kage grab her, and pile drive her to the floor.

He saw Flash take on a rubber man, and dashed around the room tying him up before seeing Wonder Woman hold back a woman that transformed into a lion with brown fur, and black mane. "Need any help with Scar?!" She deadpanned at him causing Naruto to shrug. "Oh, come on, it was too good to resist!" He yelled turning around to see a woman with red hair in a pink costume with a hole cut in it showing her cleavage.

Her eyes glowed pink, and stared at Naruto making him raise an eyebrow. "Uhh... This supposed to do something?" She blinked before he spoke. "Oh... Is this like that one Jedi mind trick?" He asked making her cheeks puff out in a huff. "It's not like the 'Jedi Mind Trick'! I wish everyone would stop comparing it to that!" She yelled at him.

She would have continued if Supergirl didn't spear her away. "Oh, it's always nice to see the ladies fight over me." Naruto said before hearing Lex yell out. "Retreat!" Naruto and the others ran at him as Superman destroyed the halls to go outside. Everyone but Flash and Naruto flew away just as they fell from the sky in the now revealed floating building.

"OH CRAP!" They yelled before Supergirl caught Naruto and Green Lantern grabbed Flash with a baseball glove construct. Suddenly, Owlman in a dark grey jet flew at them before firing missiles at them. "Heads up!" Flash yelled before the missiles hit them. Owlman fired at them with a mini-gun inside the nose before Wonder Woman flew at him dodging the bullets.

Kage went into his cloak, and flew before hearing thunder. Looking to his right, he saw three people, a teen boy, a man, and an elderly man wearing a similar costume as Superwoman flying towards them. "_Is that one of ours in Owlman's jet?_" Naruto heard Lex over his earpiece before Flash confirmed that Wonder Woman stole it.

Naruto flashed inside the jet as she flew to pick up Lex. "Now, where is it?" Lex asked as Supergirl flew inside. "Where's what?" Flash asked as Lex looked to him. "The 'Chameleon Cloak'. Owlman drove me crazy with it." Flash sped around before hitting a red button. "Found it." The jet disappeared just as Superwoman flew at them.

"Superman, Green Lantern, we're right above you." Wonder Woman said flying to the others, and let them in. As they flew, lightning hit them causing the cloaking button to short out. "We're still cloaked." Lex said as they flew away. "Is it just me or does this plane look very similar to your previous one, Diana?" Naruto commented when looking around in it. "Huh, I think your right."

_Crime Syndicate Headquarters._

Ultraman stood as the others sat at a table. "OK... Who are we calling to replace Jarkes? God rest his soul." He said sitting down as Ashura spoke up. "The only one who could was Angelique.. The others are too weak. But with her gone that will be difficult." Owlman looked to the others before speaking. "We should divide them up between us, and his territory."

"Yeah, you already helped yourself to the Martian's crew." Johnny Quick said leaning forward. "Made Men need to be associated with a Head of the Family. If you want some of them..." Owlman trailed off before Power Ring spoke up. "We can always trade later. What about his territory?" He asked before Superwoman spoke up. "I agree with Owlman."

"Of course his slut would agree." Ultragirl said making Superwoman glare at her. "Listen here, you little cu-!" She stopped seeing red chakra cover Ashura. "I'm sorry... You were saying?" He asked making Superwoman look away as Ultraman spoke up. "Knock it off! All of you! We'll work out the details later... For now Owlman can keep Jed's guys.."

"From the sound of it, you could have used a dozen more." Johnny said to Owlman who spoke up. "Luthor's New Justice League's not to be underestimated." Power Ring brought his hands up in front of him. "So are we. They'll fold." He finished before Ultraman spoke. "Or we'll fold them. Just like everyone else who gets in our way."

"Let's discuss the other matter.. Last meeting, seven of the eight Family Heads approved of 'Project Damocles'." A hologram of a large bomb came up on the table. "Per our vote, I've begun construction on this.. The Quantum Eigenstate Device. Once completed the Q.E.D. will give us life, or death power." Ashura twitched as Owlman explained the World will bow to them, or they'll blow up the Planet.

After the meeting, Ultragirl walked to Ashura, and removed his mask showing a dark haired man with darkened whisker marks and red eyes. (**10**.) "Menma… How come you were the only one that didn't vote for this?" Menma glanced to the others as they left. "There's no honor among thieves. I'm sure the same can be said with criminals.. I've been stabbed in the back before." Ultragirl looked to see Superwoman holding Owlman's arm before speaking.

"She's a slut. She was only with us for the money, and went to Owlman once she found out that he's worth more than you." Menma snorted before crossing his arms. "Then she could've broke up with me instead of sleeping with him for months before I walked in on them... Since then.. Everyone else we've brought in has either broken up, or cheated on me."

"What about Angelique? She didn't." Ultragirl said as Menma nodded. "And she just died.. I'm thinking it'll only work with us. If you're still up for it." She leaned up to kiss him before putting his mask back on. "Sounds like pretty sweet deal." she said. Menma placed his hand on her cheek, stroking gently. She held it in both her hands and smiled.

_Justice League; Red Hood's Cave._

Kage walked a few feet behind the others as he stared at the Jester themed Cave. "Oh man, I'm glad Batman decided to stay.. This would kill him." They walked up to the computer as a hologram of a blonde haired woman came up. "I'm sorry Harley... Red Hood's gone." Naruto blinked at that as Lex explained that the Made Men are the underlings of each of the Crime Syndicate Heads.

"They bring no more than seven at most. We'll start hitting the operation's one at a-" Lex finished as Superman stood forward. "No, that'll take too long.. Luthor-" Lex interrupted him as he stared at him. "Please, call me Lex." Superman explained that they would go in teams of two to attack each 'business' at the same time.

_Flash and Martian Manhunter, Docks._

The Flash dashed towards the docks to see Johnny standing with a blonde haired woman with sunglasses, wearing leather clothes and black trench coat. He punched several of the armed men before dashing to where Earth 3's Lobo was on a container being lifted, and created a tornado to break the rope. The container dropped as Flash stopped. "Sup?" He asked before a red arrow flew by him.

Looking back, he saw a man in a red Robin Hood themed costume shooting at him before J'onn attacked in the form of a dragon. The woman attacked with a sonic cry before Flash grabbed her, and dashed further towards the ocean before dropping her. He dashed back to see J'onn fly through the ship, and sink it as Johnny dashed away.

_Wonder Woman and Green Lantern, Warehouse._

Wonder Woman grabbed a truck that was being loaded with chemicals and drugs, and dropped it into the warehouse as Green Lantern flew inside. A woman with long black hair dressed in Roman clothing with a small spear flew up to her, and attacked. They traded punches before the woman's spear handle extended, and hit Wonder Woman.

The woman punched her down where Green Lantern was coming out, and saw her land hard against the brick wall. "I got her." He said looking up before Wonder Woman stopped him. "No! She's mine." She flew up, and punched the woman down as she grabbed her spear. She threw it down catching the woman's cape, and nailed her on the wall.

Wonder Woman flew down, pulled the spear to the right, and let it knock the woman out.

_Naruto and Supergirl, Warehouse._

Naruto dropped on a gargoyle as he stared at the counterfeit money being made as Supergirl floated above outside. He saw ten armed men before jumping behind three, and took them out quickly. He jumped up to another gargoyle before seeing the seven men run over. Dropping a smoke bomb, Naruto quickly took out five before smashing the last two men together.

He saw a man with a western themed costume as a blonde haired girl dressed in black holding a silver, star staff flew beside him. Supergirl flew through the window and punched the girl through the wall, as Naruto threw the man away before lighting the building on fire after getting everyone out.

_Superman and Lex, Metropolis._

Superman and Lex stopped in front of a penthouse before Lex spoke up. "Ultraman bring your arrogant ass out here, or we'll come in, and make you come out!" The doors opened showing a muscular Jimmy walking out. "The boss ain't here. Leave an appointment with our secretary, and leave our airspace!" Lex just stared at Jimmy before speaking.

"Make me." Jimmy flew up as Lex turned to Superman. "Take care of his help." Superman dashed in front of Jimmy, and easily caught his punch. "I don't want to hurt you Jimmy." He said before dodging another punch, and applied a chokehold on Jimmy. Lex reached for Jimmy watch, and activated a sonar.

Ultraman flew to them, and glared. "Get your hands off my boy." Lex snorted before speaking. "You've got bigger problems." Lex flew over, and punched Ultraman several times before Ultraman punched him down to a rooftop. Superman saw Lex pull a blue kryptonite shard out of his gauntlet, and punched Ultraman away in his weakened state, and then down to the street before calling the Police.

_Later; White House._

Naruto stared jaw dropped as Slade with an eye patch over his left eye in a suit talked to Lex about having the Crime Syndicate free. "What… the hell?" Kage asked as Superman raised a hand. "No, I know we're in a different universe here, but the Slade in our World just tried to kill half of it with an army of mutated bat-people! I don't give a crap that he's President here!"

"Besides he's this America's President, not ours." Slade continued saying no one would prosecute them, or testify against them. "We can put a stop to them." Superman said before Slade looked at him. "You mean kill them?" Superman shook his head. "No, we don't do that." His daughter, a redheaded young woman walked in as Naruto walked out with Supergirl following.

"Sorry, just can't stand politics." Naruto said before the others followed after them as J'onn talked to Rose.

_Later; Earth-One, Watchtower._

Snake ate a doughnut before helping Batwoman by handing her wire cutters as she cut some wires under a computer. "_Intruder Alert._" They both dropped what they were doing, and dashed to see Batman in a loader robot suit fighting Superwoman and her men. "Shit! Everyone get in here now!" Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl, Cheetah, and Kurama ran in to help fight off Superwoman

She grabbed Nightwing and Batwoman as they jumped to her, and threw them away before turning to see Kurama. "Menma?!" Kurama narrowed his eyes at that. "So you know my other reality's jailor." Superwoman narrowed her eyes at that. "So you're a different Kurama. I thought you'd be a fox like Menma's Kurama."

"I'm in a clone of Naruto.. My 'Menma'." She snorted at that. "What's with his name always meaning a ramen topping?" Kurama ran to her, and grabbed her. "Naruto means maelstrom too, you bitch." He threw her to another room here she saw the key, and grabbed it before seeing her men face off against Aquaman, a woman with long blonde hair wearing a black leotard, boots, stockings, and a black jean jacket.

Along with a tall red robot with no ears or nose. His mouth and eye sockets are black giving him the appearance of an emotionless robot. He has a yellow 'T' symbol on his chest, and a yellow arrow on his forehead. He also has a blue cape.

Along with Static and Gear who flew at the elderly man, and attacked. Aquaman threw a punch at the teen before shooting his hook at him. It wrapped around his neck before bringing him back to Aquaman who punched him. The elderly man jumped at him, only for Cheetah to kick him away as the teen jumped on Aquaman, and threw him down on the floor.

"Want to hear a secret?" Black Canary asked before letting out a sonic cry in his ear. Kurama kicked Superwoman away before seeing her grab one of her men, and started to teleport. He and Batman jumped at her, and teleported with her.

_Earth-Three, Superwoman Residence._

Batman, and Kurama groaned as Superwoman handed her man the key. "Get that to Owlman.. I'll take care of them." Suddenly, Batman dropped smoke bombs that exploded in green smoke causing her to inhale it. "Please. You think a bit of smoke will..." She trailed off seeing Batman with a gas mask on. "Not smoke.. Sleeping gas." She fell forward as Kurama caught her.

Later, she woke up to see she was tied up with metal girders as the League minus Kurama stared down at her. "What did you hide on my satellite?" Batman asked Lex who raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're-!" He stopped as Batman grabbed him. "What was so valuable that the Crime Syndicate would travel dimensions to get it back?!"

Lex stared at him before answering. "They didn't get it… Did they?" The others walked over as Batman spoke. "Her henchman escaped with it when we got back." Lex sighed before explaining the Quantum Trigger's the key for a large Q.E.D. bomb that Owlman built, and that he couldn't destroy it as it's pure energy.

"What's the worst case scenario?" Green Lantern asked as Lex said it's capable of destroying the World. Superwoman laughed at that. "He's not using it for tha-GAK!" She stopped as Kage grabbed her throat, and squeezed… Hard. "If you know my other.. Then you know that I know torture. Question is... How much can you take?"

_Later, Moon._

The League walked into the Crime Syndicate's Headquarters before coming up to the bomb. Owlman put in the trigger just as the other dropped down. "You're too late." Ultraman said arms crossed. "Right. Like you're going to detonate it here on the moon." Naruto said reaching for his bow. Only for Menma to grab him, and throw him away as Ultragirl attacked Supergirl.

Only to groan as Supergirl smiled, and pulled her blue kryptonite necklace out. "Gotta love anniversaries." she said to her. She punched Ultragirl before seeing Menma fly out from a room with a black Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) in hand. Everyone fought against their counterpart before Owlman, and the Q.E.D disappeared.

"Hey, where the hell did he go?!" Menma asked as Wonder Woman brought Superwoman over as Lex explained where Owlman went. "Don't listen to-GRK!" Menma grabbed her by the throat before speaking. "Don't lie to me." His eyes glowed red as Batman tried to follow after. Only for the transporter to turn off.

"Owlman's covered his tracks. Made sure no one would follow.. But we can try to copy his signature, then piggy back on his trail if someone was fast enough." He finished saying before Flash dashed over. "I'm your man." Flash said before Batman shook his head. "No. You're not fast enough. You can't reach the velocity we need for this to work."

Johnny dashed over to them. "But I can." Flash got in his face. "Hey listen!" Johnny interrupted him. "No, you listen! He's talking about destroying my World also, and I'm not going to let that happen."

"Could be dangerous." Batman said as Johnny shrugged. "The bloody World's at stake.. I'll take that chance." He dashed to where the Q.E.D. was, and started vibrating before glowing. "There!" Batman said as Johnny was replaced with a portal, and he jumped in with the teleporter. As Batman dropped down, he looked up to see a destroyed, ruined World with Owlman setting the bomb explaining the Multiverse Theory.

"You're insane." Batman said after Owlman finished by arming the bomb. "Oh, there are alternate versions of me you'd find quite charming." Owlman said walking to Batman who attacked with a punch. Owlman grabbed it, and threw Batman over his shoulder. They traded blows before Owlman started to punch Batman repeatedly.

"From what I've gathered.. We're very much alike. Your attitude, costume, tactics. They all scream of outrage. Despair... Vengeance." Owlman said as he threw Batman against a rock. "What terrible wrong was done to set you on this path?" He asked before grabbing Batman by the throat. "It doesn't matter... Nothing matters."

"What.. Are you.. Planning to do? Talk me to death?" Batman asked as Owlman smirked before punching him several times. "Actually, I thought I'd beat you to death." Owlman said dropping Batman before jumping up for a kick. Batman jumped up, and over him before spraying him in the face with a bottle of sleeping gas. Only for Owlman activate his helmet to bring down a gas mask.

Owlman threw him away, and shot at him with his gauntlets. They traded several punches before Owlman punched Batman to the ground. "You should have sent your flying man. Or your shinobi. Either one would have had a chance! But you don't trust anyone but yourself." Batman put a flash bang on his face before running to the bomb, and put a new destination on the computer.

Owlman grabbed him from behind before Batman Jumped over him, kicked him to the keyboard, and threw a bolas at his arm tieing him to it. "I think you're forgetting this." Batman said throwing Owlman his teleporter just as the bomb reached '05'. Batman ran back through the portal where the others waited. "Johnny I'm back, stop!" Johnny stopped revealing he aged greatly.

"You.. Knew this would happen." Johnny said before coughing. Batman nodded before Johnny died as Ultraman walked forward. "Real sad.. Now get off my moon." He said before Ultragirl, stood in front of him crossing her arms. "You do know if it wasn't for them.. We'd all be dead now, right?" Ultraman looked to her not noticing Menma walking behind him.

"That was then.. This is now." Menma grabbed him, and put a blue kryptonite on his shoulder. "Good thing I kept that." He said as Ultragirl took several steps back. "I knew I couldn't trust any of you with that Q.E.D. Good thing I placed a bug in Owlman's office, and heard his plan." Menma finished before bringing up a remote, and Marines in space suits ran in with Slade in a tank.

"So in exchange for immunity, I called President Slade." He finished as Power Ring spoke up. "Traitor!" Menma snorted before speaking. "Please, any of you would have done the same.. I just beat you to it." he finished, looking up to the descending marines. He felt a hand grasp his own, to find Ultragirl at his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they gently tightened their hands together.

_Later; Earth-One._

The League appeared in the hanger as Flash sped forward. Only to hit his head, and flip on his stomach. "OW! I don't know why you kept that thing." He said as Wonder Woman puts her hand on Owlman's jet. "Spoils of war.. Besides I like it. At least it replaces the one I lost when the last Watchtower was destroyed." Flash rubbed his head before following after Batman and Superman.

Batman pressed a button that opened the door to the main room of the Watchtower showing the others, and the Heroes that helped.

_Menma and Ultragirl; Unknown Universe._

Menma, and Ultragirl walked out of a portal, and saw a large city. "Time to start over." Menma said before pocketing the teleporter. "You sure it's wise to keep that?" Ultragirl asked as Menma took off his mask. "Yes. We may need that specific League's help again.. Besides I thought you'd still want to see Ultraman... He's still your family."

"And some of the Made Men are good friends. But all that can wait. Right now Menma, just kiss me." Ultragirl said, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him as a newspaper flew by them. When it landed, it showed, '_Justice League: Heroes or Murderers?_' as the headline on the front page.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes. All Costume URL's are on Profile also**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**1. Just for more of a change since we're keeping with DCAU instead of the new DCU movies/animated movies, we decided on using his Red Hood persona.**

**2. Here's the URL for Ultragirl's appearance we decided to use just removed the spaces. fc03 .deviantart fs70/f/2012/312/9/a/ultragirl_by_folstagg-d5kfezx .jpg**

**3. It's what he wore in The Last with his sage coat. (The one in the anime/Manga without the hood.)**

**4 Her URL geek alerts u/Wonder-Woman-New-52-ArtFX-Statue .jpg**

**5. Supergirl's URL dc .wikia wiki/Kara_Zor-El_(Prime_Earth)**

**6. Superman's URL. dc. wikia wiki/Kal-El_(Earth-Prime)**

**7. Flash's URL Will use the animated one when Vixen comes out. theflash. wikia wiki/The_Flash_(Grant_Gustin)**

**8. Batman's URL. arkhamcity. wikia wiki/Batsuit**

**9. J'onn is from the movie, and Young Justice here's the URL.** ** youngjustice. wikia wiki/Martian_Manhunter**

**10. Just to say Sorry I though Menma was possessed by Obito/Tobi and did give in to his hatred Sorry about previous A/N's.**

**ALL URL'S ARE ON MY PROFILE FOR EASIER ACCESS.**

**The reason I decided on using Crisis On Two Earth's was because it was based on a script for the DCAU Justice League, and Justice League Unlimited I even used the title they would have used.. They just removed anything dealing with the DCAU continuity.. Except J'onn being the last Martian as I think that was an origin story for him sometime in the comics.**

**Nothing else to say.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	38. Chapter XXXVIII: Initiation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Jusice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Everything until you get to the numbered (1) is Jebest4781's writing.**

**Ok A Mass update for all my stories since Fan Fiction was out, and ****my internet/power's been acting up.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXXVIII: Initiation.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"So in exchange for immunity, I called President Slade." He finished as Power Ring spoke up. "Traitor!" Menma snorted before speaking. "Please, any of you would have done the same.. I just beat you to it." he finished, looking up to the descending marines. He felt a hand grasp his own, to find Ultragirl at his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they gently tightened their hands together._

_Later; Earth-One._

_The League appeared in the hanger as Flash sped forward. Only to hit his head, and flip on his stomach. "OW! I don't know why you kept that thing." He said as Wonder Woman puts her hand on Owlman's jet. "Spoils of war.. Besides I like it. At least it replaces the one I lost when the last Watchtower was destroyed." Flash rubbed his head before following after Batman and Superman._

_Batman pressed a button that opened the door to the main room of the Watchtower showing the others, and the Heroes that helped._

_Menma and Ultragirl; Unknown Universe._

_Menma, and Ultragirl walked out of a portal, and saw a large city. "Time to start over." Menma said before pocketing the teleporter. "You sure it's wise to keep that?" Ultragirl asked as Menma took off his mask. "Yes. We may need that specific League's help again.. Besides I thought you'd still want to see Ultraman... He's still your family."_

_"And some of the Made Men are good friends. But all that can wait. Right now Menma, just kiss me." Ultragirl said, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him as a newspaper flew by them. When it landed, it showed, 'Justice League: Heroes or Murderers?' as the headline on the front page._

**Now.**

_Star City._

Kage was walking around Star City in search of Green Arrow but no luck so far in finding his target. He soon walked towards a convenience store to get a little snack before continuing his search before seeing a group of masked men on the floor as another man in a Robin Hood themed costume with a large green quiver, and recurve bow with blonde hair, and a mustache goatee combo.

He's wearing a domino mask, and dark green shoulder length gloves with square holes on them.

The Emerald Archer was helping a woman up as a masked man stood up, and aimed a pistol at him. Naruto quickly pulled out a kunai and aimed it towards the assailant's gun before coming in close to knock the man out. The archer quickly turned around and aimed at Naruto with a dull tipped green arrow as Naruto did the same with his bow. "Well, well.. If isn't the copy cat, Kage.. Don't you have a Universe to save?"

"We haven't gotten your reply Green Arrow." Naruto said folding his bow, and putting it on his quiver. "Been busy.. Someone has to watch out for the folks down here..." Naruto tuned him out as he put a hand to his ear. "Bring us up." Both Naruto, and Green Arrow disappeared in a bright light.

_The Watchtower._

At a pad in the main room of the tower, two pillars of light appeared to reveal Kage and Green Arrow in front of where the others were waiting. ".. Grand standing..." Green Arrow trailed off as Superman walked over to them. "Welcome." Green Arrow looked around, and saw hundreds of Heroes walking around.

(A/N: For a better picture look at 'Initiation'.)

Later, Superman walked onto a platform and clearing his throat before addressing the heroes looking up towards him. "Each of you brings something different to the table... Strength, speed, stealth, and whatever else." Naruto crossed his arms as he stood in between Snake, and Mist as the other girls stood in front of him. "But we're all equal in one way... Each of us are willing to make the sacrifices a Hero is willing to make."

"Even the ultimate one." Superman looked to each one before continuing. "Since there's so many of us.. We can do more than put out fires.. Both literally and figuratively. We can do so much good in the World. But we're going to have to be organized. J'onn." He pointed up to J'onn who was a platform above him, and continued.

"He'll be up here deciding who'll go where, and when.. I know a lot of you are used to doing that yourself.. But from now on.. We'll have to be more coordinated than that. We can't be cowboys anymore... Or cowgirls." Several female heroes chuckled at that.

After things had settled down and the crowd dispersed, Naruto and Green Lantern were talking to J'onn as he showed them a nuclear explosion in Chong-Mai.

"The odd thing is; it's moving in a straight line." J'onn said as the image of it moved. "Well we can take Captain Atom to try and absorb it." Naruto said looking at a man in a silver containment suit with an atom on his chest, and red gloves, and boots talking to Vixen. "And we can use more help for any crowd control."

Green Lantern finished as J'onn spoke up. "Supergirl's been up here for awhile now." Naruto nodded as he, and Green walked to the hanger as they brought Captain Atom, and Supergirl to speed. As they got to the hanger, they saw multiple jets flying out, and in as civilians directed them to each hanger door, or docking area.

"Hey! Hang on, you're not leaving me up here on Mount Olympus!" Green Lantern looked back to see Green Arrow running to them.

"You can leave the way we came." Green Lantern said making Green Arrow shake his head. "No way is someone playing pinball with my molecules again." They continued walking before Green Lantern replied. "We'll drop you off after our mission."

While the others were walking up the ramp into the Javelin for the mission, Supergirl saw Kage hanging back and was curious on why he isn't coming with. With that, she walked back to ask him on that.

"So Naruto, any reason why you aren't climbing aboard?" Kara asked getting Naruto to respond back. "Well, I'm not going on this one, Kara."

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well I know we talked about that you didn't want me to 'figuratively' hold your hand on a lot of missions, and me tagging along on this one would count as such. So I think this could be good to see how well you could do without me, honey." He said as he gave her a chaste kiss with her nodding on that logic.

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone?" Kara asked.

"I'm probably going to help J'onn out on monitor duty for a while to at least get that out of the way instead of having the shift later. After that I'll probably hit the gym to make up for not coming along." Naruto said as he saw Kara walk up the ramp before it closed up getting Naruto to head to the safety area so he won't get sucked into space.

_Later, League Showers._

Naruto walked out of a shower after a long shift of helping J'onn on his station while directing others to several missions on the very first day. Once it got to a certain point, he had come across Wildcat and asked if he would like to have a spar without any of his abilities. The cat themed boxer agreed and the two headed towards the holographic training area so the two could have a proper match.

It came to a tie in the end with the two slightly bruised with how far they went before things got out of hand. Wildcat soon asked if they could do this again sometime before he left since the boxer rarely has any good matches ever since his boxing retirement. He soon glanced onto the side and saw Oliver coming out of the opposite stall of the showers.

Naruto soon asked on how the mission went to which Green Arrow told him details on what happened. Basically the Chong-Mai government had created a large, radioactive robot to help protect its borders but there was a malfunction in its programing that it started to attack everyone. In the end, Arrow had saved the day by shooting a cooling rod into the giant mech at the opening in its chest to get it to stop functioning before Supergirl punched its head off.

Captain Atom got his suit punctured but was safely transported in time to get it patched up. Green Lantern took a major beating and he would have to be in medical treatment for a while until his body is up and ready for upcoming missions. With the archer, he got several burns that were treatable but he would have to take cold showers for a while after what he had to deal with.

Supergirl though was exhausted since she could only handle so much radioactivity before it started affecting her. "You should know Oliver, one reason we asked you to join is because someone like you will help keep us honest." Naruto said as Oliver turned his head and kept on staring for some reason. Naruto looked towards where Oliver was peering at and saw the reason being Black Canary sitting on a bench putting on ankle high boots.

Dinah Lance has long, blonde haired with blue eyes, and red lipstick. She wasn't wearing her signature jean jacket but it was placed right beside her. The rest of her attire consisted of a dark blue unitard and choker with dark stockings.

"Being apart of a team does have it advantages." Naruto said getting Oliver to think things through before Naruto saw Supergirl walk by him without her cape while handing him a small note.

'_Thanks for not 'holding my hand'. I probably needed it without you helping me out all the time. How about I show you around my new room? Maybe christen the bed while we're at it?_' On the bottom of the note had a lipstick mark of her lips.

He looks over his shoulder as she's about to turn at a corner. She smiles and gives him a 'come hither' gesture with her index finger, just as she moves out of sight. Naruto smirks as he turns back to Oliver. "Like I said.. Advantages." Naruto ran after Supergirl as Oliver looked back at the woman.

_Smallville; Naruto Residence, A Few Days Later._

Naruto was training Damian in his basement before Anko walked down. "Okay, lover boy.. I think I'll take care of his training for now." Naruto shrugged before walking up the stairs, as he heard Damian let out an unexpectedly girly scream.

Gotham; A Few Days Later. (**1**.)

A blimp flew over the city as a woman with long dark red hair dressed like an old Aviator with black pants, and a holster hanging loosely off her hip was robbing people of their money, and jewels. "I-I can't get it off! It's stuck!" One woman yelled trying to take off her ring.

The red haired woman looked at it before walking to another woman. "Keep it. It's only cubic zirconium." She stopped seeing a ruby broach, and took it before walking to the door. "We're 3,000 feet up! You'll die!" A man yelled as the woman opened the door, and jumped out.

She plummeted to the city below before reaching to a watch on her right wrist, and pressed a button. A silver rocket with a handle bar, and buttons on it flew to her.

A Police helicopter flew to her, and fired at her. "Eat this boys!" She yelled shooting a flare in the helicopter having it crash on a building. She smiled before seeing an arrow shoot past her. Looking up, she saw Kage running on the rooftops after her before smiling. "Well I was expecting Batman.. But you'll certainly do."

Naruto chased her through the city before seeing her fly to a tunnel. Naruto hit a button on his holo computer before shooting a Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God.) arrow to the other end. "Ha! I knew you could-" The woman stopped seeing Naruto speed down the other end on his motorcycle. Naruto revved the engine as he pulled a wheel stand.

As they got close to each other, Naruto cursed before hitting the brakes, and slid down on his side, passing the woman before falling out the other end, and slid down the slanted wall. He crashed on the ground before seeing the woman fly above him. "Thanks for a great first date!" She yelled before flying off.

_Later; Gotham Clock Tower._

Naruto and Batgirl looked at the screen as Darcy played them footage of the woman who was a stunt person. "Roxy Rocket.. A.K.A. Roxanne Sutton.. She did all these big action stunts.. Including some dressed as men." Darcy said before a Newspaper showing she started doing more dangerous stunts, no insurance company would insure her, and she lost her job.

"Must be after revenge." Naruto said before Batgirl bumped him with her hip. "Or it's still just for the thrills.. And now that she's gotten a taste of you..." She trailed off as Naruto gained anime tears. "Why?! Why was I cursed with such good looks?!"

_Roxy, Iceberg Lounge._

Roxy looked out at the small pond with seals swimming in it before the Penguin walked up. "Late again.." She walked to a table as he walked to her. "Well I'm sure this was worth the wait." She dropped the jewels on the table. Penguin sat down, and looked at the ruby broach before giving her two stacks of bills.

"High card? Double, or nothing?" She asked putting a deck of cards down. ""Nope.. Unlike you.. I don't take unnecessary risks." Roxy pulled up half the deck showing the ten of diamonds. "10.. Not hard to beat~" Penguin leaned back in his chair before speaking. "I said no." She pulled the deck down, and show the bottom.

"Oh the Ace.. You would have won." She said pocketing the cash as a waitress walked over. "You worry me, my dear.. The risks you take.. I want you to tone it down." Roxy smiled before somersaulting over to the railing, and stood on it as a seal swam under her. "And ruin the fun?"

"I mean it.. I'm a legitimate businessman.. I can't afford to draw attention to me from the Justice League." Roxy twilled on the railing as the seal jumped up, and tried to bite her foot. She jumped down, and walked away.

_The Next Night; Wayne Enterprise._

Naruto in his suit sat as Lucius Fox was explaining the company won a bid on something. He pulled the tarp off a small painting causing Naruto to deadpan. "_Sometimes I'll never understand what qualifies as art._" Suddenly, Roxy flew in, and grabbed the painting before shooting off a flare with Naruto's clan symbol coming out in the sparks.

Suddenly, Kage flying in his cloak, along with Batman in a jet pack flew up as Roxy flew away. They chased her throughout the City. Naruto sighed as they flew ear a construction site before shooting an arrow at Roxy. It hit her rocket forcing her to crash, and run up to the top of an unfinished building.

Roxy looked behind her as she ran on a beam before hitting something. "_Hard..._" She thought trailing off as she saw Naruto's chest before looking up at his face. "You should have been in the movies." Naruto rolled his eyes before reaching for the painting, only for her to throw it away. Naruto turned to it just as Batman dropped down and caught it.

Naruto caught his hand just as Roxy pressed a button on her watch.

_BOOM!_

An explosion came up from her rocket pushing Naruto off as she jumped. Naruto leaned on the beams, and slid down as Roxy fell on a balloon before running in a dark alley. "_Kage.. I know who Roxy's silent partner is._" Naruto heard Batgirl on his earpiece before he looked to where Roxy ran off in.

_Later; Penguin's Apartment._

Kage walked inside, and saw Penguins tuxedo jacket before turning on his vision. He saw several rings in his pockets before taking them, and saw Penguin walk out of his bathroom in a blue robe. Grabbing Penguin Naruto showed him the rings. "I know you're Roxy's employer.. Now talk." Penguin smirked before hitting a button on his trashcan.

A tommy gun popped out, and Penguin fired at him. Naruto jumped behind his couch before Penguin ran over. He saw Naruto was gone before being punched to his balcony, and held upside down by his foot off the balcony.

"Talk!" Naruto demanded, his eyes glowing red.

_Army Hanger._

Naruto sped down on his motorcycle before seeing two of Penguin's henchwomen speeding by on an old plane. Naruto shot an arrow in the engine that exploded in foam having the plane slow to a stop before stopping by the hanger. Naruto ran in, and saw Roxy speed out on a new rocket.

Naruto saw another rocket before shrugging. "It would save on chakra." He jumped on, and flew after Roxy. Roxy smirked before taking out a future looking gun, and shot electricity at him. The rocket bursts into flames before Naruto jumped up, and latched on the back of her rocket.

She frowned before flying down low into trees tearing her jacket. As she came up, she saw Naruto was gone before Naruto wrapped an arm around her. She elbowed him several times before locking the steering in place, and took off her jacket. It flew at Naruto forcing him to dodge. He looked to see her in a black sleeveless top showing her cleavage as she turned around.

"I like your style... Will you jump in the water, or hit the wall?" She asked with a grin as they came up to a rock wall. As they got close, Roxy looked nervous before reaching for a button. "Nope.. Where's the fun in that?" Naruto asked stopping her before jumping off just as they got to the cliff.

_BOOM!_

The rocket exploded as they fell down to the ground. Naruto dived to the rock wall, and slid down to the ground. "Ohh, a romantic landing on our second date." Roxy swooned before Naruto cuffed her. She looked down in surprise before her shoulder slumped as she heard the Police sirens.

Naruto sighed before lifting her chin so she looked to him. "Hey.. You'll only be in prison for a few months.. I told Commissioner Gordon that Penguin blackmailed you to get him jewels." She smiled at him as Police took her to a car. She blew him a kiss before hearing Batgirl sigh.

"What is it with you, and female villains?" Naruto turned to her, and smirked under his mask. "Cause I'm sexy." She rolled her eyes with a smirk before pulling his mask down for a kiss.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**1. Chapter was short so I added another episode to make it longer and also like I said Jebest wrote pretty much everything before this.**

**Ok a bit hard getting back into this Chapter.. I guess I burned myself out a little with the 5 Ch. update.**

**Next to be updated will be Naruto On Board.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	39. Chapter XXXIX: One Who Has Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Ok I tried for another mass update.. Originally since we was supposed to get hard storms from the Hurricane.. I live in northern Virginia just under 50 miles from West Virginia thankfully we didn't but I already had three chapters (One for each story.) by the time we knew we weren't going to get it. **

**But decided against it as the Internet has been acting up for one Beta, and their laptop's needs to be fixed so they've had a hard time sending me the Ch's back. ****And I've been a little under the weather with an upset stomach since Wednesday night (14th.)**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XXXIX: For The One Who Has Everything.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_She frowned before flying down low into trees tearing her jacket. As she came up, she saw Naruto was gone before Naruto wrapped an arm around her. She elbowed him several times before locking the steering in place, and took off her jacket. It flew at Naruto forcing him to dodge. He looked to see her in a black sleeveless top showing her cleavage as she turned around._

_"I like your style... Will you jump in the water, or hit the wall?" She asked with a grin as they came up to a rock wall. As they got close, Roxy looked nervous before reaching for a button. "Nope.. Where's the fun in that?" Naruto asked stopping her before jumping off just as they got to the cliff._

_BOOM!_

_The rocket exploded as they fell down to the ground. Naruto dived to the rock wall, and slid down to the ground. "Ohh, a romantic landing on our second date." Roxy swooned before Naruto cuffed her. She looked down in surprise before her shoulder slumped as she heard the Police sirens._

_Naruto sighed before lifting her chin so she looked to him. "Hey.. You'll only be in prison for a few months.. I told Commissioner Gordon that Penguin blackmailed you to get him jewels." She smiled at him as Police took her to a car. She blew him a kiss before hearing Batgirl sigh._

_"What is it with you, and female villains?" Naruto turned to her, and smirked under his mask. "Cause I'm sexy." She rolled her eyes with a smirk before pulling his mask down for a kiss._

**Now.**

_North Pole; Naruto, And Wonder Woman._

Kage leaned back in Wonder Woman's invisible jet as she flew over the snow terrain. She dipped down and went under water while navigating through the icy caverns until they entered an underwater cave. As they came up, they saw a long flight of stairs leading into a hall before getting out.

Wonder Woman reached into a secure compartment and grabbed a present before jumping out with Naruto following, with a package in hand. "Is that the thing yo-!" He stopped as she shushed him. "I'm not saying anything. He'll hear it, and spoil the surprise." Naruto smirked under his mask before speaking. "I'm sure he heard that."

Naruto reached in a pocket, and pulled out an envelope. "Too bad Bruce couldn't come for this but he got called for a business meeting overseas.. I brought his gift though." She blinked at that before speaking. "He didn't get Clark a gift card, did he?"

Naruto shook his head as he put the envelope back. "Nope... Cash. As for me, I got him something with the help of his family. It is hard, you know, to get him something since he practically has everything he truly wants." They walked up, and saw Superman staring into nothingness with what looked like a flower with thorns on it latched to his torso.

(A/N: Superman's Dream World will stay canon, and will be skipped.)

"It looks like a plant.. It's growing into his armor and his body." Naruto said before scanning the plant with his glasses. "Nothing on our database about it." Naruto said before Wonder Woman spoke up. "Is he breathing?" Naruto looked at the heart monitor in his lenses before bringing his fingers to Clark's nostrils to feel a slight breeze to get Naruto to nod. "Barely and his heart is at a steady rate, I'll take a quick look around.. You try to get that thing off of him."

Later, Wonder Woman looked at a cylinder container before picking it up. "I guess this is what it came in.. Possibly someone wanted to seem grateful for a past deed he did." She put it down before hearing a voice. "How remarkable.. You animals are almost intelligent, aren't you?" She glanced around before seeing Mongul hold an unconscious Naruto. "Mongul."

"You recognize me.. I'm flattered.. I'm sure Superman's told you all about me." Mongul said walking up to her. "How he humiliated you, yes." She answered as Mongul narrowed his eyes. "A.. Guandus account." She raised an eyebrow at that as Mongul continued. "What inferior specimens he surrounds himself with.. I took him out without him even know-!"

Mongul stopped as Naruto kicked him as he flipped out of his hand. Wonder Woman got in a stance before Naruto raised a hand. "Wait." She turned her attention to Naruto before speaking. "Wait?" Mongul smiled before explaining that the plant is called the Black Mercy, and it gives the person it latches onto their perfect world inside their mind.

"So he's dreaming?" Naruto asked as Mongul looked to Superman. Wonder Woman suddenly punched him away before groaning. Looking down, she saw her hands were bruised as Mongul walked over. Naruto threw a flash arrow in Mongul's face before dashing over, and kicked him.

Wonder Woman threw several punches, and dodged several from Mongul. Naruto jumped on Mongul's back, and was thrown back at Superman. Wonder Woman ran over and grabbed Mongul from behind before suplexing him. "Well.. I'm glad she decided to forget that 'Don't try this at home' warning those wrestling shows always put up."

Naruto thought as he got up, and went into his cloak. Naruto sped into Mongul, and pushed them through the wall as Wonder Woman ran to Superman. "Come on Clark. Remember the real world!"

_Naruto._

Naruto was thrown in Superman's weapon collection room before creating several astral arms, and a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) in each. Naruto dashed at Mongul, and hit him with each causing a large explosion along with several of the weapons.

_BOOM!_

Mongul got up from the debris as Naruto with tears in his costume did too. Mongul ran to Naruto and speared him through another wall before slamming him down on the ground.

_Wonder Woman._

Diana desperately tried to pull the Black Mercy off of Superman as it started to give way.

"Come on. Come on. Just a little bit more." She said with her eyes shut before she was able to pull it off of Clark before it latched onto her.

(_Wonder Woman's Dream World_.) (A/N: This won't be Italic.)

_Themyscira._

Diana hazily woke up in a large bed as an arm wrapped around her waist. She turned to her side and smiled she saw a patch of blonde hair behind her as Naruto kissed her neck before turning around, and smiled at him. "Morning my Love." Naruto smiled as he kissed her. "Morning... My Queen." She sighed before lying on her back. "I'm not Queen yet, Naruto.. Mother is still Queen until tonight."

She felt the room shake before looking to Naruto. "Did the room just shake?" Naruto grinned before replying. "Not since we finally went to bed last night.. Speaking of which... I should keep on performing my duties as your consort..." He trailed off before lifting the covers over them as he brought his mouth towards her and rubbed his hands over her form, causing her to moan loudly.

After some hours of love making, Naruto was making breakfast in a red shirt and black pants as Diana was sitting at the dining room table in a red silk robe. "Donna! Breakfast!" Naruto yelled as a ten year old girl who looks vaguely similar to Diana but with two whisker marks on her cheeks, ran in wearing a white dress and sandals.

"I'm here Daddy!" Naruto picked her up, and had her fly up in the air before catching her again. "Morning Princess." Naruto said as he started kissing her cheeks making her laugh before bringing her over to the table, and brought a plate over. "You ready for today?" Naruto asked sitting down beside Diana who drank warm tea. "As ready as I'll ever be." She replied watching her daughter eat her breakfast.

_Later, Market Place._

The small family of three was walking around the market place visiting the various stalls while the Amazon residence gave them bows or waves. It was a very big day that Hippolyta was stepping down as Queen and having her daughter take her place. While walking around, Donna ran on ahead to check out the stalls to see what is new as Naruto and Diana couldn't help but laugh at the sight of their precious daughter.

"It's so nice to see everyone enjoying themselves." Diana said as she fetched out some coin from her bag and gave it to the owner of a fruit stand to purchase a light snack.

"Well how can they not. It's not everyday they get to experience seeing Hippolyta giving her title to her daughter. Your mother has ruled her people for years and now you're going to be filling in some big shoes." Naruto said as he brought his arm around her waist to bring them close.

Diana was going to say something until she started feeling the ground quake for a moment and scanned the area and saw that no one reacted to that.

"Dear, are you sure you didn't feel that?" Diana said in concern as Naruto gave her a quizzical look.

"No I didn't. You sure that your not nervous? I mean it's fine if you are, there is no shame in that." He said getting his beloved to shake her head. Naruto soon called out to Donna to come on back as they were getting closer to the palace. They were soon greeted with the sight of the queen at the entrance.

"Granny!" Donna yelled out as she ran towards Hippolyta. The current queen of Themyscira looked as beautiful as ever but was getting a lighter shade of blonde hair over the years.

"It's good to see you Donna." The queen happily said as she hugged her granddaughter who was practically a spitting image of Diana when she was a little girl. She soon turned her attention to the parents of her granddaughter. "Now tell me, why are you three here so early?"

"Well, we wanted to be sure we didn't come in late for this special occasion, Hippolyta. Especially to be sure that things went as planned on the preparations." Naruto said as he came up to Donna and hugged her close.

"Good choice of action Naruto." The queen said as she glanced towards her daughter. "Diana, mind if we talk? It won't be long."

"Sure, I don't mind." The Princess said as Naruto and Donna got the message and went off to do whatever to kill some time before tonight's events.

The mother/daughter pair soon ended up in the palace gardens as they were feeling the nice atmosphere to help set in the mood for the coming discussion.

"What's wrong Diana? I can tell that you seem uneasy for some reason. Drachma for your thoughts?" The queen asked seeing her daughter leaning against the garden's railing.

"I don't know if this is just me, but I have been feeling these tremors lately and its been leaving me on edge. I know Naruto has been telling me that I'm just nervous about the ceremony later today, but I think that's not just it." Diana said as she gazed out towards the city.

"You know Diana. When I was replacing my mother's spot to be queen of our people, I too was nervous on handling the responsibilities she had to deal with at the time. It's a rough process from learning politics and power that lied in the throne. Over time I was able to handle the responsibility fully… but of course I was blinded by love, by Hades, that lead to our kingdom's downfall and reputation for punishment for what I had done." Hippolyta said getting Diana's attention.

"When Naruto arrived on our island all those years ago and saw the connection the two of you were having, I feared the worse. That you were going to repeat what I had done when I was a naïve ruler falling in love. Feeling betrayed, hurt, never able to feel truly happy ever again….But I was wrong." The elderly blonde said having her gain a small smile.

"Time and time again, Naruto has proven his worth on staying among us from protecting the Gates of Tartarus and many other obstacles that were coming onto our shores. Earning the respect he had wanted from us man hating kingdom that not all men out in 'Man's World' are the same as how they were all those years ago." Hippolyta said making Diana to remember all of those small adventures that kept their home safe and happy.

"Of course when he had asked me if he could marry you I was completely skeptical. We never really had a man marry one of our own since before our banishment, we had only taken in men to help bring us offspring to continue our legacy. Once we were blessed with a daughter, we sent the men away and never let them come back. But with Naruto, he seemed different and I think he would become a great advisor to you when you took my place as Queen."

"So on that day, I gave him my blessings on the warning that I would hunt him down if he ever made you miserable." Diana was happy to hear this from her mother and couldn't help but laugh on the last bit there.

"I think with this transition will come a new era for us Themyscirians. A new tomorrow for all of us that we might be able to open our borders and steadily welcome others onto our land and start to become a part of the rest of the world. It'll be hard, but that hasn't stopped us before." Hippolyta said as she looked up towards the sky. "It seems that the ceremony is going to happen soon. I'll leave you to your thoughts, but don't be late."

The raven haired beauty was soon left by herself to think on what was brought onto her by her mother and by this she was starting to lose track of time until she heard something that sounded familiar in that of a whisper.

"Diana! You need to wake up!" She shook her head just as she walked away without knowing that parts of the ground broke apart.

When walking back inside she kept on hearing the same whisper again and again until she started to feel familiar warmth. This got her to widen her eyes and started to lean against the outer wall of the garden as she felt more tremors.

"Mother! There you are. We were wondering where you were. Come on, the ceremony is about to…" Donna said before noticing her mother looking depressed with her head in her hands.

"Mother… what's wrong?" The young child asked as her mother started walking towards her before kneeling down to her level. "Why are you…?"

"Oh Donna. My sweet, sweet Donna. When you were born, it was the happiest day of my life. When I first saw your beautiful face, I thought that Aphrodite blessed me with the most precious gift I could ever have. With your tiny fingers squeezing my hand so tight I thought that you never wanted to let me go with your strength could rival that of the strongest Olympian or even more so than your father." Diana said as her eyes started to build up with tears as she caressed her daughter's whiskered cheek.

"I've watched every step, every struggle. Every moment was so precious to me that I never want to forget a single bit of it." Tears were started to shed as the elder woman started to hesitate more and more. "But…But Donna. Oh Hera, help me."

Diana couldn't take it anymore as she started crying and hugged her daughter close. "But I don't think your real…or any of this."

"Please don't say that Mommy! You're scaring me!" Donna said as she was starting to cry as well.

"No Donna. I didn't want to scare you at all. You are everything that I have ever truly wanted in a daughter. You are a part of what I have always dreamt about of living happily with your father in our happily little family." Diana looked towards the city, her home as more tears were shed as her throat started to hurt.

"This…This is everything I ever wanted in life with little to no struggles, or the risk of the lives most precious to me. But Donna… I have to go now." She said as the ground started to violently shake with many buildings started to come apart and the Gates to the Underworld were opening up.

Everything around them was starting to become asunder as cries of her people were calling out for help, but she couldn't do anything about it. Everything was starting to burn and life on the island nation was coming to an end.

Diana had let go of her hug and stared into the eyes of her daughter, who was all red eyed and cheeks stained in tears.

"Mommy… please… don't go." Donna said as everything around them was started to come to an end.

"I promise you Donna, I'll never forget this… any of this. Like your father, I always keep my promises." Diana said as she hugged her daughter one last time as everything went to white and then nothing.

(_Earlier, Real World_.)

Naruto groaned as he sat up, and saw Mongul holding a spear. A red blur crashed into Mongul as Naruto got up. "Yeah! And I know an old lady that hits harder than you!" Naruto stumbled out of the room, and saw Wonder Woman on her knees with the Black Mercy on her chest. "Oh shit. Diana! Wake up!" Naruto called on Kurama's chakra, and kept on pulling the plant off. It took a bit of time until it gave way and got off of Diana.

Naruto fell on his back as the plant tried to latch onto him. Naruto pulled a taser arrow out, and shocked it before pulling out another arrow without a head, and tied the plant on it. Naruto walked back to a hole, and saw Mongul standing above Superman and whistled as he put the arrow in his bow, and pulled back.

Mongul turned around, and looked up. "I think this belongs to you!" Naruto shot the arrow having it latch on to Mongul.

_Later._

After things settled down with the fight against Mongul, who was currently on the ground beaten with the Black Mercy dug deep into his own chest, the others were in an awkward silence on what to do now. Clark was staring at the broken statues of his parents while Diana held a broken box with her present with Naruto had his gift with Bruce's on hand.

"This…this was your birthday present. Naruto helped me out in making this new breed of rose. It's called the Krypton, but…" "Don't worry about it. " Clark interrupted Diana as he picked up the rose from the box and took a whiff out of it.

"Well the card is from Bruce with a good amount of money inside for you. Even being the world's great detective he couldn't think of anything to properly get you for your birthday." Naruto said getting Clark to chuckle on how typical Bruce could be really. He soon spotted the other gift in the blonde's hand and it was wrapped in lead.

"This one is from me, Kara, and your parents. We all thought this would be a better present for you." The shinobi said as Clark unwrapped the gift and saw a folded picture frame. On one side had his current family of him being with Kara and Ma and Pa Kent. On the other side was a picture of his birth parents holding his infant self.

"I had a little bit of help from my hackers with your parent's permission to go into your ship's hard drive to pull out the photo. I thought it would seem appropriate to help you remember your family." Naruto said as both he and Naruto saw Clark smile and shed a few tears before he wipped them away.

"Thank you. This means a lot." The Man of Steel said with a smile.

_A Few Days Later; Smallville, Naruto's House._

Naruto sat on the swing in his screened porch with Mei who was leaning on him. She's wearing black low riding jeans, strappy heels, and a blue tank top. She sighed before resting her head on his shoulder. "I gotta say.. It is nice here.. Much nicer than the City." He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, and rests his head on top of hers.

"That's what I said when I first got here." Naruto said before Anko walked out in her skirt, and purple tank top, with a dango stick in her mouth. Mei looked at her and sighed. "I have no idea how you keep your figure eating all those sweets." Anko grinned as she closed her eyes.

"I get a healthy dose of vitamin 'S'." Mei smirked before speaking. "Vitamin 'S'?" Anko nodded as she walked over. "I could have said vitamin 'F' but we have kids that pass the house all the time." Suddenly, a light by the porch's door went off. "What's that?" Mei asked as Naruto hit a button on the window frame behind them.

A camera came out of the roof, and a video came up over the screen showing James Gordon driving past the Kent Farm. "I put up a camera two miles out on both sides of the house to let us know when James, or someone else that doesn't know of our.. Group so we can be prepared for when they come here."

"What if it's just someone passing by?" Anko asked as Naruto stood up, and help Mei off the swing. "I tagged cars of the friends that don't know we're Heroes." Naruto replied taking them inside.

"So how's Diana holding up? Ever since you two came back from the Fortress she hasn't said much." Mei asked since Diana was being very quiet and reclusive as of late and it has been making the others seem unsettled.

"She was under the Black Mercy for a while and whatever she did to break out of that fantasy must have had hit her hard. I didn't want to pry on what she saw in there since that is her business, not mine. At least, not until she's ready to tell me herself." Naruto said as he glanced up the stairs and wondered what Diana truly was going through right now.

He hoped that she will get better soon, since whatever she experienced must've been something she truly didn't want to leave.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**Ok as said in the above A/N we were supposed to have weather from a hurricane ****abd the Internet has been acting up for one Beta, and their laptop's needs to be fixed so they've had a hard time sending me the Ch's back. ****And I've been a little under the weather with an upset stomach since Wednesday night (14th.)**

**Next to be updated will Be Hero Rising as I'm already finished with the Chapter but I'm waiting on my Beta. **

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	40. Chapter XL: Kid Stuff

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XL: Kid Stuff.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_A camera came out of the roof, and a video came up over the screen showing James Gordon driving past the Kent Farm. "I put up a camera two miles out on both sides of the house to let us know when James, or someone else that doesn't know of our.. Group so we can be prepared for when they come here."=_

_"What if it's just someone passing by?" Anko asked as Naruto stood up, and help Mei off the swing. "I tagged cars of the friends that don't know we're Heroes." Naruto replied taking them inside._

_"So how's Diana holding up? Ever since you two came back from the Fortress she hasn't said much." Mei asked since Diana was being very quiet and reclusive as of late and it has been making the others seem unsettled._

_"She was under the Black Mercy for a while and whatever she did to break out of that fantasy must have had hit her hard. I didn't want to pry on what she saw in there since that is her business, not mine. At least, not until she's ready to tell me herself." Naruto said as he glanced up the stairs and wondered what Diana truly was going through right now._

_He hoped that she will get better soon, since whatever she experienced must've been something she truly didn't want to leave._

**Now.**

_Smallville; Naruto's House, Morning._

Naruto walked into Diana's room and saw her lying on her side, facing away from him. As he walked in, he saw several small statues, and weapons decorating her room along with pictures of her with her mother, sisters, and with him and the others before walking to her.

"Diana... Are you ready to talk now?" She didn't answer as he sat on the bed. "Honey... You need to talk." He pulled her around and saw her bloodshot eyes. She sat up, and hugged him as she explained her 'Dream' world causing Naruto to sigh. "Diana. I know it was a hard choice to leave that world, but that was just a glimpse of our future."

"And this time you won't have to wake up." She hugged him harder before he continued. "And by the way, I love the name 'Donna' for our daughter." Naruto said before hearing Anko laugh. "Yeah, don't let him name the kids! His naming skills suck!" Naruto looked back to see Anko in the hallway wearing only black panties.

"Screw you, Anko! My naming-!" He was interrupted by Anko, who laughed again. "Actually, YOU did the screwing. All. Night. Long!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that before he spoke. "Like I was saying.. Screw you, my naming skills are awesome." Anko snorted as she crossed her arms under her bust.

"For girls yeah, but 'Bolt'?" Naruto glared at her as he tore his eyes away from her chest. "It's a much better name in Japanese!" She just grinned at him. "It's just Naruto with a 'B', and an 'O' instead of a 'N', and an 'A'." She moved her hands, and had her breasts bounce before leaving a fuming Naruto, and a smiling Diana.

"If I didn't fall for her..." Naruto trailed off pinching his nose. Diana couldn't help but smile. She turned Naruto's head to hers and kissed him deeply. "Thank you, Naruto, my love. For helping me let my dream world go. And turn my attention towards a real future. Our future." she tells him. He smiles as he gently places a hand on her cheek.

_Metropolis Bank Vault, A Few Weeks Later._

Kage dodged a punch from a muscular woman in a black unitard, and red hair in a Mohawk. He looked to see Wonder Woman help Superman fight a muscular man with brown hair, ripped shirt, and purple pants.

Batman was fighting a muscular man with a gun replacing his right hand, and in a similar costume as Bane but with a red scope over his left eye, and holes cut in the chest.

Green Lantern was fighting Copperhead, who jumped up onto a support beam. Green Lantern created a wall, and slams Copperhead into the ceiling, and had her fall to the floor as the others finished up with their own fights. Wonder Woman tied them up with her lasso as Green Lantern flew down to them. "Well, that's a wrap."

The others deadpanned up him causing him to shrug. "Sorry. Been hanging out with Flash too much lately." Lantern said as several Policemen walked in followed by a purple energy wave that had the Policemen disappear as soon as it hit them. Green Lantern created an energy bubble around them, but the purple field destroyed it, and they disappeared also.

_Other Dimension; Adults._

Naruto groaned as he saw red and white sky with what appeared to be adults standing on what looked like chunks of ground. Not only that but everyone along with the chunks of ground were in a purple tint of sorts. "Oh come on! Are we in that Icthultu dimension again?!" He asked walking to the others as the villains looked around. "Have any of you noticed something odd about all this?" Batman asked suddenly getting the others to think for a moment.

"I don't see any children." Wonder Woman said as see kept on looking around. "Because there are none." Naruto pulled his bow out as Morgaine Le Fey floated down, and explained that her son has an amulet, and got rid of the adults from Earth. "Can't you undo it?" Wonder Woman asked having Morgaine shake her head. "No.. He has the Amulet of First Magic.. He's too powerful... But if we all work together.."

"You want us... To beat your own son? Are you fully aware of how messed up that is?" Naruto asked bringing his bow down. "Then don't trust me, and let him rule over Earth with the children... Here, we will stay forever." Morgaine said walking over to them. "What else can we do? We're stuck here, aren't we?" Morgaine shook her head at Wonder Woman's question. "Not exactly... The spell only banishes adults."

"I'm not going to like this." Kage muttered before the sorceress started chanting before things went white.

_FunseyLand Amusement Park_. (For a better image of the Park Look at this episode 'Kid Stuff'.)

In an Amusement Park that was overrun by children under the age of twelve or thirteen were running around and causing mischief and having loads of fun. With a glee that only a sadistic child could have, Mordred soon appeared and turned the surrounding area into a dark, twisted place for himself and his new 'subjects'.

This was what he'd always wanted; a kingdom, a mass of followers, and no mommy dearest telling him what to do. Even more so that after all these years he was finally able to be rid of her which made things much more sweeter. With a glare and commanding tone, the other children soon followed the child king without a backward glance.

If they did, they would've seen a light shown in the middle of a town set. Five shadows stood up and revealed the heroes reverted to ten-year-olds in their costumes.

(A/N: I'll still call them their adult names.)

"This better be temporary." Batman said as he gazed down at his much younger self. If he guessed it right, he was roughly the same physical age as to when that night happened, leaving the Dark Knight really unhappy.

"You sound weird…Whoa, so do I." Superman said as he inspected himself. "I kind of like this." Diana said as she smiled noticing she was a few good inches taller than her teammates. Of course she soon looked at the guillotine's reflection to see that she looked very much like her 'dream daughter' Donna, minus the whisker marks. This still unsettled her, but she shook it off.

"Really?!" Naruto asked in a higher pitched voice. "Now I can't make out with the other ladies!" Naruto yelled out for some reason before realizing something. "Crap, if I'm like this then my control will be shot to hell!"

"What's wrong?" Superman asked as he saw Green Lantern squinting his eyes before shaking his head. "I needed glasses as a kid... Guess I need them again." He created a pair of plain glasses getting Superman to chuckle before creating a cooler pair that resembled some masks that other Corps members wore.

"Cool." Wonder Woman smacked both Naruto and Superman over the head as they spoke out. "Will you stop messing around? We need to find Mordred." Batman soon pointed to the large castle with a lava moat. "I bet the little brat's in there."

"You're probably right there, Bruce. He grew up in Medieval times so he might as well stay in a castle." Clark said as everyone flew off as Naruto jumped over Bruce. "It's not a race!" The young billionaire whined out as he tried to keep up.

Once inside, Naruto looked on from the second story as a board looking Mordred with a purple-gemmed amulet around his neck granting kids wishes. "_Is that Klarion?! How in the hell did he escape the crystal ball?!_" Naruto thought looking at the boy standing by Mordred with a cat on his shoulders. (**1**.)

He's a scraggy boy with long, thin limbs, a thin neck and an angular face. He has black hair in a mop-top style with V-shaped bangs and devil-horns rising over the ears to points slightly above the top of his head. Along with his pointed crown, this devil horn gives him a distinctive three-pointed silhouette.

He has arched eyebrows and sideburns that taper to a point. He also has long sharp, black fingernails. His clothes are formal, and predominantly black but include a white shirt with a tall, stiff collar. On top of this he has a black skinny tie low on the collar, black skinny trousers and pointed shoes, as well as a distinctive jacket.

The jacket resembles a standard suit jacket around the chest and shoulders, although it has long sleeves with flared, pointed cuffs, and the jacket's skirt is similarly long mid-thigh length and shaped so that it comes to a point at the front. The jacket is fastened with two short button straps around the waist.

He saw Klarion whisper something to Mordred before the others walked inside, and stopped in front of Mordred. "Ha! It's the Justice Babies!" Batman glared at Mordred as he laughed. "Big talk, Precious." Mordred stopped laughing before sending his magic to several toys in a little boy's arms. They soon shifted and grew in size as they came to life and attacked them.

Naruto dropped down behind Klarion, and attacked with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) only for Klarion to break off into crows. Naruto cursed before seeing the others finish the toys and run at Mordred. The little king soon froze them, and made a hole in the floor for them to fall down. The crows flocked to one spot near Naruto and reformed Klarion.

"Klarion! What are you doing here?! I thought Jason Blood had you under lock and key!" he shouted. Klarion formed a conceited smirk. "You know me , Kage. Wherever chaos is being ensued, especially on a global scale, I'm always there. As for Mr. Blood, well, let's just say that given the history between him and Mordred's mother, he's been given a... less than orthodox punishment. But you'll find that out soon enough." Naruto was hit with Klarion's lightning that forced him into the hole as Klarion waved. "Bye Kage."

Everyone eventually broke out of their icy prison and Superman flew up to the hole. "AAHH!" Only to scream out as a laser grid came over the hole and shocked him. "Shit." Naruto cursed before seeing steel doors around them. One opened up, and a baby Etrigan waddled out. "_Whoa. Klrion wasn't kidding when he said, 'less than orthodox'._" thought Naruto. "Etrigan?" Batman asked before dodging as Etrigan spat fire at them.

Naruto grabbed Wonder Woman as Superman dashed, and grabbed Etrigan. "Don't hurt him!" Batman yelled before Etrigan bit Superman. "Ow!" Superman threw Etrigan across the room, and rubbed his arm. "Tell him that!" Etrigan shook his head, and stood up before the others tried to calm him down.

"Etrigan!" Wonder Woman yelled with her hands on her hips. "Bad! Bad Etrigan!" Etrigan stopped attacking, sat down, and started crying. Wonder Woman picked him up, and started patting his back, having him burp a ball of fire. "There, there... See? That's all he needed." Naruto smiled softly at that before hearing Green Lantern gag. "That's not all he needs."

"Now that is a job for Superman." Batman said as he turned, and ran down the tunnel. Everyone followed as Wonder Woman gave Etrigan to Superman, and flew behind Naruto. They ran up top, and saw kids out of control before Wonder Woman yelled. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" The kids stopped, and looked to her.

"You can't tell us what to do! You're not our mom!" One girl yelled at Wonder Woman, who sighed as she nodded. "No. But I promise you we will return your mothers and fathers! And I'm going to tell!" Naruto raised an eyebrow at Wonder Woman's actual childlike behavior. After having the kids wait outside the park Wonder Woman smiled as she left.

"You girlfriend sure is bossy." Green Lantern said to Naruto who rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." They ran to a cliff behind the castle, and saw Mordred sleeping on a bed. "He's sleeping.. Let's take him out." Wonder Woman whispered out making both Naruto, and Batman shake their heads.

"No.. We should take the amulet away from him if we're going to have a chance." Batman said before drawing a plan in the dirt. "I'll go with Clark..." Wonder Woman trailed off before smiling at Naruto. "Unless I should go with you." Naruto shrugged at that. "Yeah sure.. We'll just be attacking at the same ti-!" He was suddenly pulled by Wonder Woman as the others went to their posts.

"Now!" Batman whispered in their earpieces as Green Lantern created tweezers, and pulled the amulet off before dropping it as Teekl jumped on him, and started to claw him. Naruto cursed before jumping down as Klarion appeared in a red portal. "Naughty kids!" he said while waving his finger at them. Naruto shot several arrows at Klarion before creating clones, and flashed around Klarion.

"Rasen Tarengan (Spiraling Serial Spheres)." Klarion created holes around him having Naruto's clones fly in, and appear at another hole flying away from Klarion. The real Naruto noticed Teekl licking his paws before jumping over to him. He grabbed the cat, and pulled his Karambit to his throat. "Klarion! I know you need this feline in order to stay in this realm! Leave, or the cat dies!"

Teekl hissed as Naruto scratched his neck, having Klarion fade out for a second. "No fair!" Naruto rolled his eyes before flashing over to him. "I'm a ninja! I don't do 'Fair'! Plus, I had a real bad experience with a cat. And it's all coming back to me." Klarion huffed before creating another portal, and left as Naruto threw his cat past him and straight into the portal.

Naruto looked back to see the others fighting a tall Mordred before taking the amulet away. Etrigan grabbed it, and bit into it.

_BOOM!_

Only for it to explode leaving Etrigan covered in soot. They looked to see Mordred still clad in armor holding a sword that's curved on the inside, and used his magic to grab them, and hold them upside down. "I want my mommy." Mordred looked behind him, and saw the kids calling for their parents. "Enough! You're better off without them."

They cried louder having Batman scoff. "Some king.. He's a boy doing a man's job.. Face it, all that power, and you still stay a kid.. You're too chicken to grow up.. You love being a mommy's boy." Mordred glared before he recited a spell, turning him into an adult. "There! See?! I-!" He stopped as he vanished leaving the League to smirk, as they were let down.

Suddenly, everything returned to normal as adults started coming back. Morgaine appeared in front of them before lifting the spell. "A deal's a deal." They turned back to their adult selves before Morgaine turned to leave. "Wait." Morgaine stopped as Naruto spoke up. "Thanks for the help.. I know going against your son must have been hard."

"And it's nice to know that even the most evil person can care for their family.. Even if you went about it the wrong way.. The rest of the villains here wouldn't do that." Morgaine left before Wonder Woman spoke up. "All things considered.. It was nice being a kid again."

"Honestly, I never knew what it was like though." Naruto stated looking at where Morgaine was before they left.

_Later Smallville; Naruto's House._

Naruto walked out of the garage before hearing Mei talk to Barbara, Barb, and Kara. "I was thinking of 'Bolt'... No that is a stupid name." Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that. "I see Anko told them." He sighed before walking in the kitchen. "It's better in Japanese! It doesn't translate well to English!"

"But still, Naruto... I have no idea how you're terrible at boys names! You picked 'Himawari' for a girl's name. That's a cute name!" Naruto sulked at their teasing before walking upstairs.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading, and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

**1. For any that don't know.. Klarion was in an episode of season 4 of Batman the Animated Series, and at the end he was imprisoned in a crystal ball.**

**Ok nothing really to say except I hope you have a happy Thanksgiving.**

**Next to be updated will be Hero Rising.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	41. Chapter XLI: Trials of a Heroic Amazon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Here's a belated Christmas gift an update for three of my stories minus Shinobi on Board as my beta for that one and I have been working on Betaing Naruto on Board.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XLI: Trials of a Heroic Amazon.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Suddenly, everything returned to normal as adults started coming back. Morgaine appeared in front of them before lifting the spell. "A deal's a deal." They turned back to their adult selves before Morgaine turned to leave. "Wait." Morgaine stopped as Naruto spoke up. "Thanks for the help.. I know going against your son must have been hard."_

_"And it's nice to know that even the most evil person can care for their family.. Even if you went about it the wrong way.. The rest of the villains here wouldn't do that." Morgaine left before Wonder Woman spoke up. "All things considered.. It was nice being a kid again."_

_"Honestly, I never knew what it was like though." Naruto stated looking at where Morgaine was before they left._

_Later Smallville; Naruto's House._

_Naruto walked out of the garage before hearing Mei talk to Barbara, Barb, and Kara. "I was thinking of 'Bolt'... No that is a stupid name." Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that. "I see Anko told them." He sighed before walking in the kitchen. "It's better in Japanese! It doesn't translate well to English!"_

_"But still, Naruto... I have no idea how you're terrible at boys names! You picked 'Himawari' for a girl's name. That's a cute name!" Naruto sulked at their teasing before walking upstairs._

**Now.**

_Smallville; Naruto's House._

A topless Mei in jeans shoved Naruto onto his couch before she straddled and kissed him. In response, Naruto wrapped his arms around her and grabbed her ass causing her to moan. He chuckled before he kissed down her neck getting her to squirm as she pressed against him.

"What's this? Is the Mizukage (Water Shadow) having trouble with a Genin?" Naruto asked before kissing her collarbone. "You're cheating~!" She moaned as he continued groping and kissing her. He soon stopped as he leaned back on the couch and moved her hair out of the way to see her other eye.

"I have no idea why you're interested in seeing the right side of my face." Naruto smiled as he cupped her cheek. "I guess it's just a fascination, like wanting to see Kakashi's face under his mask.. Plus, I can't help but be enticed by your beauty." Mei blushed before feeling Naruto grab her left hand, and looked at her engagement ring. A gold band with a blue gem on top.

"It's like a dream come true." Naruto smiled as she said that before seeing Diana fly outside, causing him to sigh. Diana is wearing white pants with a black belt, white shirt, and a jean jacket. Naruto figured that she just wants one day to have some alone time with nothing to bother her at all.

Mei got off of him and used her arm to hide her chest. "She's still.. Rougher on the criminals?" Naruto nodded as he stood up. "Yeah.. I don't know why but she seems like she wants to kill them lately. I mean I understand with her facing a bunch of mercenaries last week, and prior to that the creatures from the Decorin Nebula trying to devour us all. She just wants to get rid of some stress, that's all."

Naruto was heading towards the door, but not before he gave Mei a quick slap on her ass. This caused her to jump and giggle in pleasant surprise.

_Hephaestus Workshop._

A short man in an iron skirt, and thick apron was beating on a large black breastplate with a hammer beside a fire. He's bald on top of his head with grey hair coming down to his shoulders.

"You said come back Tuesday. Well... It's Tuesday! Where is it?!" The man looked back to see another man in silver armor with gold trim and purple/red cape. He has blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Patience, brother. You know how much I care about the details." The blonde haired man just scoffed. "It doesn't have to be pretty, Hephaestus. Where it's going, things aren't going to be pretty." Hephaestus grinned at that. "Present company excluded of course." The man glared at him. "Oh for Tartarus' sake, just hurry up!"

Hephaestus walked over to his firing pit and pulled a branding iron out before putting it on the breastplate and hitting it. Pulling back, he showed an image of a volcano erupting, one of Hephaestus' signature symbols. "The finishing touch." He walked over to the other side of his workshop where a shadowed, empty armor was at before he placed the breastplate on. On closer inspection, the armor is roughly 9 feet tall with silver trim and gloves with rectangular holes for its faceplate.

"The Annihilator.. Heartless.. Indestructible. Try it out Ares." Ares pulled a sword out, and the eyes lit up on the Annihilator, and it attacked the Greek God of War. After trying to fight back, Ares had to quit with him loosing ground. "Enough!"

The Annihilator shut down having Ares smile. "Wrap it up; I'll take it."

_Metropolis._

Kage pulled his mask up as he watched Diana attack several men as they robbed a bank. His eyes widen as he saw her throw a man to a car, jumped at him, and was about to bring her fist on his head. "Diana!" Naruto dropped down and grabbed her arm, only to fly back as she punched him.

Naruto hit a bus, and it slid several feet away as Diana's eyes widened. "KAGE! I'm so sor-!" She stopped as Naruto stood up, and rolled his shoulder. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." She was taken back from that before speaking. "What the hell do you mean?! They deserved it!"

"That's what your counterpart believed when she started killing the criminals and causing fear for the masses!" Naruto said before pointing to the civilians showing one girl dropping a Wonder Woman action figure in the trash with tears. "You can't fight crime by becoming a criminal.. You can't fight villains by becoming one."

"Now come on let's go.. Audrey needs our help." Diana looked back to see several people flinch before flying up to her invisible jet. Naruto sat in back in silence as Wonder Woman flew to pick up Hawk and Dove for the mission. After flying several cities, they stopped at a Sport's Bar, and found them in a brawl.

Dove was wearing a blue costume coming up to a white cowl, gloves, boots, and capes with a blue doves head on his chest.

His older brother Hawk was also wearing a white costume with red gloves, large belt, red around he eyes of his cowl and two stripes over his shoulder acting like a cape.

On their way to Kaznia, Naruto sat behind Hawk and Dove as they talked about the mission of stopping the war there, and ways of stopping war in general. Dove took the peaceful side as Hawk took the fighting side. "We're here." Wonder Woman said as they saw the fighting armies.

"What the hell is that?!" Naruto asked pointing to the Annihilator as it attacked the army when they fired at it. Naruto created clones to get the armies out of the way with Dove who sped down the roads, and grabbed their weapons. Hawk and Wonder Woman attacked the suit, only for it to brush off their attacks.

"There's no one inside that thing!" Naruto looked to see an opening on the Annihilator's helmet showing nothing. Wonder Woman grabbed Hawk and Dove once she saw the suit was just getting stronger before taking them to a hill outside the town.

Naruto flashed beside them as Wonder Woman flew off as they made a plan to get the leaders of each army together to try and talk together. Later, Naruto stood on a hill and watched the armies' fight before seeing the Annihilator attack with Dove strapped to its chest. "Shit." Naruto ran down as Hawk sped over and grabbed his bow.

"Aim for the rope!" Naruto said taking a regular arrow, and shot at the rope around Dove's wrist. Dove dropped down as the Annihilator continued attacking before hearing Wonder Woman yell out. "It's rage! The Annihilator's powered by rage!" Dove looked at the suit before speeding over, and stood in front of the armies.

"Stop!" The army continued shooting having Dove yell. "It's not working your way! Try another!" They stopped as Dove stood in front of the suit. It lifted its arm, and powered down. "What are you people waiting for?!" Naruto saw Ares appear by the group. Keep fighting!" No one moved having Wonder Woman speak up.

"Give it up, Ares. You lose." Ares stared at her for a moment before sighing. "Alright, this time, but I'll be back.. Wherever there's prejudice, inequality, ignorance... I'll be there." He finished before disappearing in a blaze of fire.

_Smallville; Naruto's House._

Naruto walked in putting his mask, bow, quiver, and coat in a secret compartment that open in the wall as Hunter ran to him. "Hey boy." Naruto said rubbing his head. "Naruto.." Naruto looked behind him and saw Wonder Woman taking off her costume as well. Leaving her in dark blue panties.

"I... Want to apologize for my actions as of late.. Even after so long, I'm still getting use to the ways of Man." Naruto sighed as he stopped petting Hunter. "It's alright... You'll just need to watch yourself.. A lot of the World is still afraid of us." he finished by giving her a kiss on her cheek, earning a thankful smile from her.

Diana walked upstairs as Naruto heard Kurama speak up as he walks past her room. "I **was reading up on that Ares... He's the 'God of War'. He could have been the reason she was like that.. Because he was in this World, he could have affected her.**"

Naruto sighed before walking up the stairs to his room. "I hope so Kurama. I hope so." He walked inside, and was hit in the face with a piece of clothing. Picking it off his face, he saw it was a dark blue thong.

"Ready to pick up where we left off~?" Naruto looked to see a nude Mei on his bed. He smiled before walking over and closed the door. Outside, Anko walked past Naruto's door, and heard moaning, and rhythmic pounding on a wall.

Smiling, she put her hand on the door and turned on the silencing seals. "He needs to remember that.. or we won't get any sleep."

_A Few Weeks Later; Gotham Iceberg Lounge._

Kage sighed as he and Wonder Woman staked the Lounge from the roof. He leaned against a gargoyle as he remembered putting the Annihilator in the Watchtower to keep it out if the wrong hands. "You wish you were down there?" Naruto was broken from his thoughts as Wonder Woman spoke up pointing to several couple coming out.

"No, not really.. Every time I go there some shit happens." He replied as she bent over the railing, giving him a good view of her ass. He couldn't help but smirk.

_Smack!_

"Naruto!" She yelled back in a hushed tone. "We're supposed to be quiet, and find out why Intergang wants the Rosetta Stone. You can save that until we get home." Suddenly, an alarm went off, and they saw a masked woman in a bodysuit trying to break in the building beside the Lounge. Naruto's shoulder slumped as Wonder Woman flew down.

"I'm really glad I don't live here.. Gotham can be a real cock block sometimes." Naruto jumped after Wonder Woman as they ran to the woman, who turned around showing light blue eyes. "I guess J'onn must have gotten a bad tip. I'll take that crowbar." The woman smiled before throwing the crowbar at Naruto.

"With pleasure." The crowbar turned into a snake, and Naruto dodged having it fly past his head. "That trick was big back in Egypt." The woman said before smoke covered her. When it cleared, it showed her with long purple hair, green gold trimmed armor dress, with green knee high boots, and elbow length gloves.

"Circe! Be careful she's-" Wonder Woman yelled out, only to stop as Naruto threw several kunai at Circe. "Yeah, I read the story!" Circe turned the kunai into doves, and smiled. "That it for you?" Wonder Woman glared at her before speaking. "What are you doing here, witch?" Circe grinned. "They needed more space down below so they pardoned me."

"Of course, I had to promise to leave your mommy alone before they would do so." Circe finished as Wonder Woman turned to Naruto, and explained. "Mother sent her to the Pits of Tartarus… Circe had a nasty habit of turning innocent people into animals." Circe looked to a feather she caught, and chuckled.

"And I was good at it too." The Heroes dashed at Circe, only for her to lift her hand up, and it glowed white sending both Naruto and Diana back to the wall. Circe had part of the wall come out in the form of a large hand and grabbed Wonder Woman once she made impact. Naruto groaned as he looked up and was blinded by a bright light.

_Later; Magic Show._

Kage, Cheetah, Batgirl, and Mist watched a female magician doing tricks with her male assistant. She has long black hair, and blue eyes. She's wearing a top hat, blue jacket over a white shirt, and tie over a black unitard with stockings and black high heels.

Naruto looked behind her, and saw 'ZATANNA' on the curtains before shaking his head. "Deja Vu. Been getting a lot of those lately." He thought as Zatanna pulled her hat off. "Now for my final trick.. I'll pull a rabbit out of my hat." She saw the audience stare at her for a moment. "Trust me folks; it's not as easy as it sounds." She put her arm inside up to her elbow.

"Okay, Bugs... Where are you?" Suddenly, A large hand came out from the ceiling, grabbed a man, and pulled him up. Zatanna pulled her arm out, and showed the same man shrunk down to a small rabbit. "Well.. You're not a rabbit.. But still cute." She placed the man down, and pulled a wand out. "kcab ot lamron. (Back To Normal.)" The man reverted back to normal as the audience applauded.

Later, the Heroes walked backstage to Zatanna's dressing room and as they walked inside seeing saw Zatanna without her jacket, and wearing a lilac robe watching a crystal ball showing her show. "Hmm... A little slow on the switch.. I need to watch that."

A shadow came over the table, and she looked up to see Naruto, and the others. "What was it? A hologram, or the real thing?" She smiled as she stood up. "I take it you're Kage? Bruce told me you needed my help. Hey, Barbara." Zatanna greeted Batgirl who waved back with a smile. "So what's the problem?"

They took her out to the alley, and showed a Blue armored Camaro, and opened the door. Showing a small pig with silver wrist protectors. "Ooo.. Circe's work? I did hear on the Mystical Ethernet she was released." She brought all of them inside, and put her jacket on. "Can you break it?" Mist asked crossing her arms under her bust.

"I can try." Zatanna replied pulling her wand out. "lleps eb nekorb. (Spell Be Broken.)" Purple mist covered the transformed Diana, but nothing happened. "anaiD, emoceb namuh. (Diana Become Human.)" Mist covered her again but nothing happened. "I've tried all I can do... Maybe one of the League's other Magician's; Dr. Fate may-!"

"NO!" The women yelled having Zatanna reel back. "Why? If there's a chance to bring Diana to... Oh." Zatanna said as realization hit her of their relationship. "Yeah. This kind of situation, we'd rather keep to ourselves." Batgirl explained.

_Later; Magic Shop._

"Come on Sid; Are you going to sell it to me or not?" Zatanna asked an elderly man of a trinket for locating Circe. "YEOW!" Cheetah yelled as Diana bit her tail. "Hurry up. Please~!" She whined holding her tail. "No paper or plastic, Zatanna." Sid said causing Zatanna to sigh. "Then what do you want?"

"One silver coin; Late Ming Dynasty, if you don't mind." Zatanna's eyes widened at that. "WHAT?! That's highway robbery!" Sid shrugged at that. "I'm giving it to ya at cost.. Chimera scale is all but gone.. And I'm this dimension's only supplier." Zatanna sighed before lifting her hand. "esrup raeppa. (Purse Appear.)" A coin purse materialized in her hand, and she pulled out a silver coin.

"Here!" She roughly gave him the coin as they set up multiple items on a table. "Take Diana to wait outside." Naruto said as Zatanna cast the spell. A bright light shone in the store as Cheetah took Diana to the car. Nothing happened causing Sid to sigh. "I guess Circe doesn't want to be found."

"Then what the hell was point of this?! I want my coin back!" Zatanna yelled as the others left. "No refunds." Sid said with a grin. Naruto pulled Zatanna with him before she spoke. "dnufer. (Refund.)" The coin floated back to her as she and Cheetah got in the car as Mist drove.

_Underworld, A Few Hours Later._

"Thanks Themis." Naruto said as he, and Zatanna stood beside a blindfolded blonde haired woman in a white dress, holding a scale and sword.

"No problem. The Justice League has done much good in my name. I'm happy to help out." Themis replied as a cloaked man sailed a boat with a cloaked woman to them. Zatanna pulled out two blindfolds for them as Themis spoke up. "Don't look directly at her." They put the blindfolds on as the boat stopped by them.

"Medusa.. You were Circe's cell mate in the Pit right?" Themis asked the woman. Naruto heard hissing as Medusa spoke up. "Yes I was." She explained that Circe wouldn't stop talking about getting revenge on Hippolyta, and outdoing her cousins the Sirens by singing at the Amphitheater. "Thank you Medusa."

Themis said as one scale went down. "You have earned 300 years off your sentence." Medusa scoffed as she got back on the boat. "Freedom in 4010, ring-a-ding-ding." The man looked to them, and held out a boney hand. "He.. Wants payment." Themis said as Naruto pulled out a small bag of coins, and handed it to him.

_Amphitheater._

Naruto, and the others ran in to see Circe in a red dress with a slit on the right leg finishing a song before Zatanna attacked. "stcejbo kcatta ecriC. (Objects Attack Circe.)" Several tables, and musical instruments hit Circe, who growled, and turned the men on stage into wild animals. They attacked the group as Cheetah hissed while clawing several of the jungle cats.

Mist blew out a cloud of mist, and had the rest fall to the floor unconscious while Batgirl jumped around, and used her batarangs on the wolves. "elbat mrof egac. (Table Form Cage.)" Zatanna trapped the final animals as Circe, in her green dress yelled out. "Enough!" Her hands glowed before Naruto spoke up. "Wait! I know magic comes with a price... What can I give for you to turn Diana back?"

"Well now you're getting interesting. Well; I want something from you that's very precious.. Something you've worked very hard to conceal. Something when gone, you can never get back. Something soul-shattering."

_Club; Later._

Zatanna, Mist, Cheetah, Batgirl, and Circe watched Kage sing 'Lady' by Lionel Richie with either shock, or tears in their eyes. They heard sniffing, and turned to see Circe wiping her eyes as Zatanna handed her a tissue. "You'll keep your part of the bargain?" Batgirl asked as Circe nodded. "Yes.. You can tell him to stop."

Mist shook her head at that. "Not on your life." They continued to watch Naruto sing until he finished the song. "Man. And here we thought that mouth of his was already talented." said Batgirl, looking to both Cheetah and Mist, who nodded in agreement with a slight blush on their faces.

_Watchtower._

Kage with his mask down walked with Wonder Woman in the hall. "I don't remember much... What did I miss?" Naruto shrugged before answering. "Nothing." She smiled at that before walking ahead, and hummed 'Lady'. Naruto looked at her in mild shock before smiling.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading ad let me know of any mistakes**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD Here's a belated Christmas gift an update for three of my stories minus Shinobi on Board as my beta for that one and I have been working on Betaing Naruto on Board**

**Next to be updated will be Naruto and the X-Men as I'm finishing up season 2**

**I hope you had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Kwanza. Have a safe and Happy New Year**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	42. Chapter XLII: Fearful Symmetry

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Here's a belated Christmas gift an update for three of my stories minus Shinobi on Board as my beta for that one and I have been working on Betaing Naruto on Board.**

**Beta: Jebest4781, and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XLII: Fearful Symmetry.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Mist blew out a cloud of mist, and had the rest fall to the floor unconscious while Batgirl jumped around, and used her batarangs on the wolves. "elbat mrof egac. (Table Form Cage.)" Zatanna trapped the final animales as Circe, in her green dress yelled out. "Enough!" Her hands glowed before Naruto spoke up. "Wait! I know magic comes with a price... What can I give for you to turn Diana back?"_

_"Well now you're getting interesting. Well; I want something from you that's very precious.. Something you've worked very hard to conceal. Something when gone, you can never get back. Something souls shattering."_

_Club; Later._

_Zatanna, Mist, Cheetah, Batgirl, and Circe watched Kage sing 'Lady' by Lionel Richie with either shock, or tears in their eyes. They heard sniffing, and turned to see Circe wiping her eyes as Zatanna handed her a tissue. "You'll keep your part of the bargain?" Batgirl asked as Circe nodded. "Yes.. You can tell him to stop."_

_Mist shook her head at that. "Not on your life." They continued to watch Naruto sing until he finished the song. "Man. And here we thought that mouth of his was already talented." said Batgirl, looking to both Cheetah and Mist, who nodded in agreement with a slight blush on their faces._

_Watchtower._

_Kage with his mask down walked with Wonder Woman in the hall. "I don't remember much... What did I miss?" Naruto shrugged before answering. "Nothing." She smiled at that before walking ahead, and hummed 'Lady'. Naruto looked at her in mild shock before smiling._

**Now.**

_Smallville Naruto's House; Middle Of The Night._

"AAAHHH!" Kara screamed as she sat up. "Kara! What's wrong?!" Naruto asked as he was jolted awake. He felt drywall hit him before looking up, and saw two holes melted in the ceiling. The door opened showing Barbara in a white shirt, and black panties, holding a batarang. "What is it!? What's wrong?!" She asked as Barb walked in, as well as Hunter.

"Nothing... Kara just had a bad dream again." Naruto replied having Barb sigh in relief. "Good.. I wasn't up for fighting half awake.. Especially with Diana away on a mission, Mei back to run her Village for awhile, and Anko visiting Konoha."

_Watchtower._

Kage with his mask down sat beside Supergirl after J'onn read her mind about her latest dream. "Hhmm... I've never fully understood dreams. I've never had one myself." J'onn said opening his eyes causing Supergirl to sigh. "Well this one's doing a number on me." Naruto grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it.

"I will say this; what I saw was far more linear than any dream logic... But it didn't seem like a memory either. It was.. Inconclusive." Supergirl looked up as J'onn walked away from the table. "You mean... I might have done those things?" She asked standing up as well.

"I'm sorry. I just don't know." J'onn relied before hearing the intercom go off. "J'onn, the President is on line one." J'onn sighed before looking to Supergirl. "I'm going to put you two on the inactive roster for a few days. Let me know what you turn up."

Later, Naruto was eating lunch with both Supergirl and Green Arrow as she talked about her dreams. "So... What's the big deal? You've just been having nightmares." She shook her head at that. "No.. These feel like they've happened before." Green Arrow shrugged at that, glancing behind him at Black Canary.

"I don't know, sometimes they feel real to me... I had one the other night." Naruto rolled his eyes at that. "So that's what it looks like." He thought as Kara continued before asking for Green Arrow's help. "Well sure, kid.. But a vague memory of a probe like the aliens use.. Are you sure you're not just hanging out in Kansas too long?"

"I wouldn't be sure of that." Naruto looked up to see another man walk up to them. "Especially when she's the alien." The man has short black hair, and is wearing a blue suit, and fedora. He's wearing black pants, gloves, and tie with a yellow undershirt. His most interesting trait is that he has no face.

"You've got all the signs of repressed memories.. People dream what their minds don't want to remember. Easier to convince themselves it didn't happen." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Repressed memories, Question? But I've been with Kara since she's been on Earth.. When would she have done this?"

"You've been to S.T.A.R. Labs, haven't you?" Question asked Supergirl who rubbed her arm. "Yeah, a few years ago. When Superman was brainwashed into attacking Earth... I was pretty badly hurt and Naruto took me there to get help. I was in a coma for most of it." Question nodded at that.

"Meaning there's a gap in time you can't account for. That's when." Question said staring at Naruto. "OK.. But I visited her while she was there.. You saying they faked that?" Green Arrow brought his hand up between them. "Okay, enough! Don't listen to this guy; everything is conspiracies to him."

"Not conspiracies, conspiracy; singular." Question got up and walked to his room as the others followed. "Why is he here?" Green Arrow asked as Naruto pulled his mask up. "I brought him... Even if he is a conspiracy theorist... His deduction skills are as good if not better than Batman's."

As they walked in his room, Naruto saw multiple newspaper clippings and pictures of Bigfoot, the Loch Ness Monster, and aliens as well as several bulletin boards with other pictures as strings connected them. Naruto focused on one with boy bands before speaking. "I thought you'd be into the 'boy bands are clones' group?"

"No. Only Disney clones theirs." Question answered before turning back to. "Since Ancient Egypt, there's been a cabal of powerful people directing the course of Human History. But the common man continues to believe they don't exist." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Like the Assassins and Templars?"

"Who'd gain anything from this?" Green Arrow asked as Question shrugged. "Who indeed?" Supergirl looked away from the bulletin board, and to Question. "What does this have to do with my dreams? " Question looked at her before speaking. "If I'm right, you're a part of it. You're going to need my help. I'm coming with you."

Question walked out in the hall having the others follow. "Hold your horses! No one asked for your help. This whole thing could be because the kid just ate nachos before bed." Arrow said as Question put his hands in his pockets. "Peanut butter sandwiches." Question replied having Naruto, and Supergirl stop.

"How did you? What?! Do you go through our trash?!" She asked as Question continued walking. "Don't be ridiculous! I go through everyone's trash."

_S.T.A.R. Labs._

Dr. Hamilton showed them where Supergirl stayed while she was being operated on. "This is where we treated you while you were in your coma. You were on life support the entire time." He pointed to an operating table. "I promise you, you weren't on any violent missions during that time."

"Well then, Doctor.. Maybe you can explain why her memories led her here?" Question asked walking to them from across the room. "Yes.. Supergirl; you said you saw a torture device? With robotic arms, and a probe in the middle?" She nodded as Hamilton took them to another room, and opened a door.

Supergirl gasped seeing a small robot with a hacksaw on one arm and a skill saw on another with a kryptonite needle in the middle.

(For a better picture look at Fearful Symmetry.)

"This robot was the only way to operate on you. It has a kryptonite tipped lance.. This robot saved your life." As the heroes walked outside they discussed what Hamilton told them that Supergirl's dream was because of her fear of being operated on. "I don't buy that."

Supergirl stopped as Naruto spoke up. "He said it was your fear of being operated on because you and Clark are invulnerable.. But you were on your home planet for sixteen years where you didn't have powers. In fact you were basically human there from the red sun."

Before anything else could be said, two helicopters flew to them as a robot jumped on Supergirl and a group of masked men jumped down, and attacked the others Naruto shot several gas arrows at them as Question attacked from behind, and dropped several of the men's grenades.

_BOOM!_

The grenades as well as a helicopter exploded as Supergirl broke the robot. "What the hell was that about?" Naruto asked as the men retreated. "We're asking questions that someone doesn't want answered." Question said picking the robot's U-shaped head. "The Z8? The League buys them for training." Naruto said looking at the head.

_Later; Cabin_

Naruto opened the door to the cabin, and walked in with the others. "Figured someone would come for me." The lights came on showing an elderly man sitting in a chair with a large pistol. "But I thought they'd be from the other side." He pointed the pistol at Supergirl as he narrowed his eyes.

"This gun fires Kryptonite pellets in a silicone core. Packs one hell of a punch with the one shot." Naruto stood in front of Supergirl, and crossed his arms. "What now? Fire that shot, and you'll have a VERY pissed off Supergirl on your hands." Question grabbed the man's arm, and pulled the pistol out.

Hardcastle explained that the Military and another group has been experimenting on meta-humans for protection, and money for years. "That Volcana woman? She was one of ours.. As well as that group the Joker made like playing cards. And that club of yours? Up on the space station? They got files on every one of you.. But I don't know anything about these dreams you're having."

"If they are connected, then I can't help you. I've been out of the loop too long to know anything." Hardcastle finished having the Heroes leave outside and teleported back to the Watchtower. When they teleported, they missed a shadow descend on the cabin.

_Watchtower._

Supergirl gasped as she woke up in Question's room. "Hardcastle's gone... I just know." Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder before J'onn came up on the P.A. _"Question; turn on your monitor. A man went missing.. And he matches the same man from Supergirl's dream._" They saw a news report on a man with greying black hair with 'Missing' on his picture.

"That is the man from my dream." Question leaned down to his T.V. "And only one network has the story." Naruto looked up as Green Arrow spoke. "Best lead we've had all day. We go to Nuvo-Gen-" He stopped as Question shook his head. "No.. We should go to the reporter." Naruto sighed at that before speaking. "He has a point. Nuvo-Gen is tighter lipped than the Pentagon."

"And the man wasn't filed as a missing person, so who gave it to them? You guys check out Nuvo-Gen while Question and I talk to the reporter."

_Metropolis; Naruto and Question._

Kage dropped down on a cab that Question is in with the reporter. "AAHH!" Naruto pulled the reporter out, and raised him high in the air. "Where'd you get that tip?!" The reporter gasped as Question walked out. "It was a girl.. Looked like she was twenty! She gave it to me! Real farmer's daughter type" Naruto pulled him in close.

"With grip like a python, and long blonde hair?" The man nodded before speaking. "Yeah, but she had short blonde hair in a bob cut." Naruto threw him at the wall before jumping down into the cab.

_Later Nuvo-Gen._

Naruto looked at the locked door as Question sung. "What am I gonna tell my friends? It just happened? You walked in my door?" He grabbed a potted tree by the door, and threw it at the door, breaking the glass. "Oops. I did it again." Question continued as the alarm rung before Naruto followed. "Definitely not Batman's style."

They walked down the hall and came up to the door, opened it, and saw a city inside with Supergirl, tears in her unitard fought off with an older looking version of her.

She's wearing a white long sleeved unitard with a hole cut in the center to show the cleavage of her more developed chest, high heeled boots, and gloves with a gold belt.

Naruto checked her out before Supergirl fell beside him. "Really?!" She asked as he looked down. "Oh, come on! That's technically you!" The older Kara floated down, and looked to them. "Oh, your boyfriend's here to save you? Pathetic!" Question walked up behind Naruto, and spoke up.

"You've been planning this since the beginning; ever since Supergirl's been getting the dreams... But they work both ways.. While she was getting the visions.. You were getting her guilt."

"Hurts having a voice in your hea-!" She glare up at them getting Question to stop. "It wasn't that! I was jealous!" They blinked at that before Naruto spoke. "Jealous?! Of what?!" She looked to him, and crossed her arms under her bust. "Of what you two have! I've seen everything since your last Anniversary! I hate what you have!"

Naruto looks to her with a sympathetic look. He stands directly in front of her, and looks directly in her eyes. "You truly hate what we have? Then let it out on me, not Kara." She grabs him by the neck and raises him up, pulling her fist back at the same time. Supergirl got up and was about to rush to them, but Question stops her.

Her clone's fist is trembling, hesitating for almost a minute. She then shocks everybody by kissing Kage. Supergirl looks on in both shock, and relief. Green Arrow can only look at them. "What the hell do women see in this guy?!" He thought as they separate, Naruto looked down in a little shock. "Uhh... Would you like to come back with us to talk things out...Um?"

She looks at him for a second. "Galatea.. But my friends call me Tea." Naruto nodded as she let him down.

_BOOM!_

The buildings started exploding causing Galatea to scream out. "NO! NOT NOW! NOT WHEN I FINALLY-!" She stopped as the floor underneath her exploded taking her with it. Naruto Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) them outside as the building was set on fire. Naruto looked at the flames and clenches his fists.

_Later; Watchtower._

Supergirl was talking to Hamilton over Question's phone. "We didn't find a body. Professor.. Could they have gotten my D.N.A. from your lab?" Naruto watched the Earth out the window as Hamilton spoke. "No.. We always destroy everything.. It's protocol." Supergirl hung up the phone before leaving with Naruto.

"We'll find her, Kara." Naruto said as she nodded. "It's also nice to know that in a few years you'll get that big che-OOF!" Supergirl punched Naruto in the shoulder and sent him flying into the wall. "Oww. I knew I shouldn't have let you watch the Avengers." Naruto groaned out as Supergirl smirked at him crossing her arms under her bust.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading ad let me know of any mistakes**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD**

**Here's a belated Christmas gift an update for three of my stories minus Shinobi on Board as my beta for that one and I have been working on Betaing Naruto on Board**

**Next to be updated will be Naruto and the X-Men as I'm finishing up season 2**

**I hope you had a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Kwanza. Have a safe and Happy New Year**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	43. Chapter XLIII: The Return

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: OK a mass updated for all of my stories as Snow Storm Jonas/Blizzard of '16 did number here with 4 feet of snow. An inch for my house having melted and froze into ice I tried to get these up before it came but I had trouble with reaching my beta's.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XLIII: The Return.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_She looks at him for a second. "Galatea.. But my friends call me Tea." Naruto nodded as she let him down._

_BOOM!_

_The buildings started exploding causing Galatea to scream out. "NO! NOT NOW! NOT WHEN I FINALLY-!" She stopped as the floor underneath her exploded taking her with it. Naruto Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) them outside as the building was set on fire. Naruto looked at the flames and clenched his fist._

_Later; Watchtower._

_Supergirl was talking to Hamilton over Question's phone. "We didn't find a body. Professor.. Could they have gotten my D.N.A. from your lab?" Naruto watched the Earth out the window as Hamilton spoke. "No.. We always destroy everything.. It's protocol." Supergirl hung up the phone before leaving with Naruto._

_"We'll find her, Kara." Naruto said as she nodded. "It's also nice to know that in a few years you'll get that big che-OOF!" Supergirl punched Naruto in the shoulder and sent him flying into the wall. "Oww. I knew I shouldn't have let you watch the Avengers." Naruto groaned out as Supergirl smirked at him crossing her arms under her bust._

**Now.**

_Smallville; Naruto's House._

Naruto walked into his basement and saw the furnished room with a couch and several chairs facing a 60' TV, a bar on the far wall, and a pool table with blue felt in the middle. He saw Snake without her mask and jacket playing pool. He smirked as he saw her ass as she bent down to take a shot.

He walked over and rubbed her ass getting her to grin. "Can't keep your hands off me can ya?" She asked as Naruto moved his hands up to her mesh-covered sides. "What can I say? You girls look so sexy in tight jeans." Naruto replied moving to cup her breasts. Anko moaned as she started grinding against Naruto.

"Easy lover~, or we'll christen the tab-Oh!" Anko stopped as Naruto pulled her up against his chest and started to kiss her neck. "Maybe that was my plan all along." Anko grinned as he unbuttoned her jeans, turned her around, and threw her onto the table before working to pull her boots off. Once pulling them off, he leaned back up to kiss her as she pulled her jeans off revealing purple panties.

As they were making out, Anko began to work on unbuttoning his pants. "Heh, if this really was your plan, lover," she said to him just as his pants dropped, "Then it's one I can get behind. Or in this case, in front of." Naruto could only grin at her, right before he pulled her shirt off. This caused Anko to gasp gleefully.

_The Watchtower; A Week Later._

Kage, with his mask down, groaned as he sat on a couch looking out the window seeing the smaller annexes orbiting the Watchtower. He leaned his head back and sighed. "I should be glad nothing has happened.. But it's sooo boring!" He groaned looking at the high ceiling. "Anko and Mei are on missions. Barbara, Barb, and Kara are on vacation."

"And Diana's visiting her mother." He finished listing them off before getting up and walking towards J'onn to see if he has any missions for him. Once in the main room, he was hearing John talk to the Guardians about having another Earth Lantern, Kyle Rayner, come back home after being gone for close to a year.

Naruto walked up just as an alarm came over the screen having the Guardians as well as Kyle, a young man with short brown hair wearing the Green Lantern Corps uniform with a light green domino mask look up.

"_There's an object approaching Oa at a somewhat astonishing speed._" Answered one of the Guardians.

"_We'll take care of it._" Said Kyle as he and several dozen other Lanterns flew out into Oa's atmosphere. Once there, they combined the power of their rings to form a massive barrier.

"_Nothing's getting through this baby._" Rayner confidently said.

Unfortunately, that confidence was ill-placed, as the object blasted through the barrier without even slowing down.

Back on Oa, the Guardians had allowed the security feed from the planet be shown to the League, in case their assistance was required, so the heroes of Earth could see everything that was happening.

"_Activate planetary defenses!_" A Guardian yelled out. "And magnify that image!"

Suddenly the camera shifts to the sky, showing a golden light coming towards Oa. "Holy shit! It's Amazo!" Naruto yelled as Professor Ivo's android, Amazo, came flying in glowing gold and tribal tattoos over his body with glowing red eyes.

"Holy mother of-!" John didn't have time to finish his sentence as Amazo slammed into the surface of Oa. In a flash, a bright light covered the screen before dying down to show that Oa's missing, presumably destroyed.

Later, J'onn directed teams as he learned that Amazo's heading towards Earth. One in Space, one high up in the atmosphere, and finally one on the ground. "Why the hell is he coming back?! Didn't he learn everything he.. Could..." Naruto trailed off remembering something. "Oh shit, he's after Luthor!"

_Metropolis; Lex's Mansion._

"Your new book, 'Into the Light', certainly projects the image of a man who's reformed," said a female reporter, "but many people are skeptical, Mr. Luthor. For good reason."

"I understand their skepticism," replied the bald multibillionaire, "but the fact is that I'm not the man I was before."

With that, Luthor opened up his shirt to reveal his breastplate Humanite made for him "This device might stop my Kryptonite-induced cancer for another thirty years…Or it might be thirty days; for all I know, it could be another thirty minutes. However fate plays her hand, I want my remaining time to have meaning; I want to leave a positive difference in the world."

"So you're a new man? No grudges or vendettas? Even against the Justice League?" she asked.

"Oh, far from it; I owe them everything." Luthor said as they walked outside. Referring to how he got a full pardon after he helped the League against the Justice Lords.

"They trusted me when no one else would," he continued, "I'd like to think that we might be friends one-what the devil?"

He, the reporter and her crew looked up to see Kage, in his _Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo _(Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode), Supergirl and a six foot tall man in a steel suit of armor with a steel sledgehammer swoop down towards them. Before Luthor could get the chance to get away, Supergirl grabbed Lex under his arms and flew off. As they were high in the air Lex struggled. "Let me go!"

"Keep struggling and I might." Supergirl said as Lex notice where they are. "What is this about?" Lex demanded. "Amazo's coming back, Lex." Naruto said as he flew beside Supergirl. "Wherever you're taking me won't be safe enough. But I have just the place." He directed them to a barbershop before landing. "Got to hand it to you, Lex. No one would think to look for you here." Steel said before walking in.

They saw an African-American man with greying hair sweeping the floor. He stopped as Lex sat in a chair before pressing a button underneath the counter. A metal pod encased Lex and he fell into the floor as a door opened underneath him before the heroes quickly followed suit.

Supergirl flew ahead and destroyed several doors that came up to block their path before reaching a room with multiple tunnels. She flew down one and groaned as it was lined with Kryptonite. Naruto stopped and picked her up bridal style. "... Kryptonite.. He thinks of everything... Doesn't he?"

Naruto smiled before kissing her forehead. "Unfortunately."

_Later; Metropolis._

(A/N: Everything with Lex, Atom, and Amazo in the room is canon and will be skipped.)

Naruto looked up as Supergirl and another man in silver armour with a red helmet get easily beaten by Amazo. He cursed before seeing Fire, with green fire replacing her hair, green skin, and nude form with green fire covering her modesty fight against Amazo before flying up himself. Naruto created a gold Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and thrust it at him.

Only for a bright light to blind him, and fall into hot water. "NARUTO!" Naruto stood up to see that he was back in Konoha. In the woman's side of the hot spring. He gulped as he saw Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shizune, and Tsunade glaring at him before running out. "Sorry! Facing an enemy that's on par with Madara who sent me here!"

Naruto reached into his pocket, and brought out his remote before transporting back to Earth where he heard J'onn talking about the surviving members of the Green Lantern's combining their rings to desroy Amazo before flashing to Green Lantern's position.

There, he saw a group of Green Lanterns with Katma in a new uniform baring her midriff and cleavage with Kilowog in a more armored uniform as well as Dr. Fate.

"WAIT!" Naruto yelled standing in front of the group. "You're planning to combine your powers to take him out?! That would destroy half the planet! Not on my watch!" Naruto went into his cloak before continuing. "I don't give a damn who all of you are.. If any of you so much as think about it, I won't hesitate to attack."

"You can't go against the entire-" John was interrupted by Naruto. "Won't be the first time I went up against overwhelming odds... Nor would it be the first time 'I' went against the entire League.. Would it?" Naruto asked reminding Green Lantern of his Lord's counterpart. Suddenly, Amazo, Lex, and a man in a blue and red costume with an atom's symbol on his forehead appeared.

Naruto looks at them and sighs in relief. "I think it's over." Green Lantern glared at them before speaking. "He murdered an entire planet! And it's over?!" Amazo walked over and looked at him. "I did not destroy Oa; it was in my way, so I moved it to a different dimension." Amazo's eyes glowed before speaking. "It's back now." Naruto walked forward, and punched John and Kyle in the stomach.

"Next time you think of doing something that'll destroy half the planet... I won't hesitate to stop you. What if Earth was sucked into the Sun because we lost half of our gravity?!" Naruto yelled before stopping by Katma. "I'm still waiting on those bikini's, by the way." He said as she blinked seeing his anger vanish like it was nothing. "Don't know why John broke up with a you."

"Maybe I broke up with him." Naruto shrugged at that. "Yeah, that's more believable." Dr. Fate looked up at the android before speaking. "I can help you on your journey; in your search for meaning."

"Help me? Why?" Amazo asked.

"Because helping people is my purpose." The Lord of Order said.

Amazo stood there for a bit to think it over before replying "... I accept your offer." Fate nodded and a purple ankh appeared behind them before they disappeared in a flash of light.

_Salem Massachusetts; Tower Of Fate._

Dr. Fate and Amazo appeared before Izna. "We have a new guest, Inza. Would you prepare a place for him." She nodded before walking over. "Of course. Welcome. Are you alright?" She asked Fate who nodded. "Yes. I thought Green Lantern would attack if not for Kage's intervention." He replied before hearing a female's voice. "That sounds like Naruto." They looked to see Shayera wearing jeans and a black shirt.

"Always putting others before himself.. Even if it means fighting his own teammates."

_Gotham Clock Tower; A Week Later._

Kage dropped in the clock tower where Damian was staying the night with his team. He looked to see Gear flirt with a blushing Darcy, Teresa filing her nails on a couch before walking to the elevator. Going down a floor, he saw a large hall for bedrooms before hearing Rebecca Langstrom's voice. Looking in Damian's room, he saw him talking to her over the computer.

"Hey, Damian. It's time to go on patrol." Damian quickly shut off the computer before dashing to get changed. Naruto heard several objects break before Robin walked out. "Sorry, did you have a guest? I thought I heard a girl's voice? If that's the case, then you really are Bruce's son." Robin blushed before scowling at him as he quickly walked to the elevator. "No one was here.. I was just watching a movie!"

Naruto grinned at his bashfulness. "Ha-ha! Sure you were."

_Later._

(A/N: If you haven't played Arkham Knight Beneath the Surface. Then skip this part.)

"_Naruto, you've got a problem. A big one. You heard of the Iron Heights? The prison airship? Yeah, well, it just fell out of the sky and crashed in Gotham Bay. You could have casualties. Or escapees._" Oracle said over Naruto's earpiece before he nodded as he stood on top of G.C.P.D. "Got it. Robin, you coming?"

"_On my way._" Naruto jumped across the rooftops before going in his cloak to fly to a large airship in the bay by the bridge. He dropped down to a hatch, opened it, and slid down a ladder. "I'm here." He said before hearing Robin on the other side. "_Yeah, I'm on my way, sans flying power remember?_"

Naruto went to a vent, slid in it, and down to a room with a catwalk leading to another closed room. "Oracle; Iron Heights Penitentiary. What do we know? Besides it being a really stupid concept. Seriously, how did nobody think that a flying prison wouldn't end up like this?"

After a moment, she replied. "_Imagine the worst prison in the World_." Naruto sighed at that. "That bad?" Oracle sighed before replying. "_No. But it's still pretty bad. What I can't figure out is what it's doing in Gotham's airspace._"

"_Must have picked someone up that we don't know about._" Running to the end, he heard a guard's voice by a balcony on the side. Naruto jumped over, and helped the guard away from a caged cell that was on fire. "The ship crashed. How?" The guard looked up before replying "Jones. Croc.. Whatever the hell that lizard thing is called."

"He escaped, ripped the engine into pieces. It's still out there.. Hunting us." Naruto nodded before jumping over the cell. "Oracle, Robin.. This ship was carrying Waylon Jones." After a moment, Robin replied. "_We figured that out. I found a guard.. Half of one anyway._" Naruto dropped to another cell in the water with a guard inside as water was filling it. Naruto pulled him out before looking at him.

"Why was Croc imprisoned here?" The guard caught his breath before explaining. "All I know is it was a bad idea." Naruto sighed before leaving a clone and continued through the waterlogged rooms, saving several guards, and prisoners before finding the Warden, a bald man in another waterlogged cell and saved him.

Suddenly Croc jumped out and grabbed him. Croc is more muscular, and has grown to 11 ft. with a new tail, and a chain holding his pants up before jumping up to a hallway. Naruto followed after before touching his earpiece. "Croc took the Warden. Head to my location now!" Naruto ran in a gym room before being attacked by a group of inmates.

Naruto kicked one away as Robin with his sword jumped down and helped Naruto fight. After quickly taking care of the group, Naruto jumped to a security room above the Gym with Robin following. The guard inside explained that the room Croc went into, needs two keycards to get through, and the guards with it, jumped out just as the ship started to crash.

"I'll find them. Robin, help anyone out of here and wait for me." Naruto flashed to the clock tower and heard Oracle talk. "_One man's at the shipping yard, and another is in Chinatown._" Naruto nodded creating a clone before jumping to the shipping yard. He scanned the yard with his vision before groaning as Oracle spoke.

"_Your clone gave me a keycard.. It'll be on the roof._" Naruto nodded before seeing a dead man in a parachute harness on a container. "The other one's dead.. I'll get the keycard then meet back with Robin. After getting the keycard, Naruto flashed to the clock tower, picked the second one up, then flashed beside Robin who's sitting at the computer before throwing him a keycard.

"Let's go." Naruto said before running out the Gym, down the hall, and through another vent before dropping in destroyed room hearing Croc talking to the Warden as he was strapped in a chair made for him. "I'll go through the floor vent." Naruto said as Robin went to the wall, and opened another. They walked through it and under Croc with other inmates.

Naruto jumped out and hit Croc up to the ceiling. Robin fought the inmates as Naruto dodged several strikes from Croc before jumping in the air, created a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and hit him on the head. Croc hit the floor hard, and bounced up before Naruto ran under him, jumped up, grabbed him by the neck and fell down on his back as he knocked Croc out.

Robin pulled the Warden out before pointing his sword at his throat. "You experimented on Croc, and tortured these men!" he states as Naruto called Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Fire to help take Croc and the Warden to jail. Naruto looked to Robin before ruffling his hair.

"I'm proud of you, my student. You've come a long way with your training. Plus, you even got yourself a girlfriend!" Robin blushed before walking away. "She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto chuckled before following after him.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

**Ok like I said a mass update for all of my stories I hope you've enjoyed them.**

**Next to be updated will be this one with a triple update for the two year anniversary.**

**Nothing more to say. Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	44. Chapter XLIV: Batman Vs Robin

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Ok a 4 chapter update for the 2yr anniversary so make sure to read this one first. Thanks for a great 2 years sorry this didn't go up by the 1st one Beta had PC problems and I'm having internet issues myself.**

**Stats at the time these chapters are uploaded: Views: 541,152. Favs: 1,303. Follows: 1,255. Reviews:630. Communities: 19.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XLIV: Batman Vs. Robin<strong>

**Last Time.**

_"Let's go." Naruto said before running out the Gym, down the hall, and through another vent before dropping in destroyed room hearing Croc talking to the Warden as he was strapped in a chair made for him. "I'll go through the floor vent." Naruto said as Robin went to the wall, and opened another. They walked through it and under Croc with other inmates._

_Naruto jumped out and hit Croc up to the ceiling. Robin fought the inmates as Naruto dodged several strikes from Croc before jumping in the air, created a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere) and hit him on the head. Croc hit the floor hard, and bounced up before Naruto ran under him, jumped up, grabbed him by the neck and fell down on his back as he knocked Croc out._

_Robin pulled the Warden out before pointing his sword at his throat. "You experimented on Croc, and tortured these men!" he states as Naruto called Wonder Woman, Green Lantern and Fire to help take Croc and the Warden to jail. Naruto looked to Robin before ruffling his hair._

_"I'm proud of you, my student. You've come a long way with your training. Plus, you even got yourself a girlfriend!" Robin blushed before walking away. "She's not my girlfriend!" Naruto chuckled before following after him._

**Now.**

_Ichabod; Sixty-Miles Outside Of Gotham._

Snow came down as a large black armored car jumped a snow dune. It has four 5 feet off road rear tires with a thruster in between them and large suspensions. And two 2 feet front tires placed close together.

(For a better picture it's the Tumbler Batmobile from the Dark Knight Film Trilogy.)

"Whoo!" Kage cheered as he pushed the lever forward and hit a button on it, having fire shoot out of the thruster. "Don't you have a motorcycle? Why did you get this car?" Robin asked beside him as Naruto jumped on to the road from the woods. "For times like these... I love my Motorcycle but we just got 5 feet of snow in Smallville last week. It's 3 feet here. My Tomahawk can't go through that."

Naruto replied as they past a sign that read '_Welcome to Ichabod: Gotham City 60 Miles_'. A small screen came up on the console in between them showing Batman. "_What the hell are you two doing?_" He asked as Naruto rolled his eyes. "I told you to meet me up here didn't I? What, did the Batmobile lose its wheels? Did the Joker get away?"

Batman glared before speaking. "_What does a town that was wiped out by floods three years ago have to do with the children that have been going missing in Gotham?_" Naruto drove into a deserted town before hitting a button. The roof of the car slid back before he and Robin were launched out with the ejector seats as the car slid to a stop and cut itself off.

"Possibly nothing, but I found it strange that everyone owned a toy from the toy factory here." Robin replied as Batman shifted to their earpieces. "_You two could have shared that information with me._" Batman said as they stealthily made their way to the toy factory.

"An alternate response may be, 'Good job, Robin. I'm proud of the results you've been getting from Kage, my son', but I guess I expect too much." Robin said as they jumped in through a window and Robin reached into his utility belt. Only to stop as Naruto raised his hand. "Night vision in your mask. We won't draw any attention that way." Naruto hit a button on his glasses and they turned green. Robin did the same with his mask and green lenses came down over his eyes as they looked around.

"_I'm still a mile out. Don't do anything stupid until I get there._" Batman said as Naruto saw the broken toys, boxes, and cabinets as they looked around the room. "Well, Flash isn't here so that's a plus." Naruto said as they came to a door. "_And remember Robin; justice..._" Robin sighed as Batman spoke up.

"Not vengeance. I know." They opened it showing stairs before walking down them. "OK. The original owner of this factory was a... Winslow Schott." Naruto said as they came up to cages. "He was a psychopathic killer." He finished as Batman spoke up. "_Sent to prison 12 years ago with the testimony of his son and primary victim; Anton._"

"And he eventually took it over. And did a damn good job until 3 years ago when the floods forced everyone to relocate." Naruto said kneeling to see a dead child in the cage in front of him. He heard a clang as kids in the others cages came to the barred doors before they heard a male speak.

"You're... Worried about the little ones?" They turned to see a tall muscular man drop a bucket. He's wearing a doll mask with a crack in it, shaved head with tufts of blonde hair, and a yellow blue-striped shirt under a bloody apron. He also has jean shorts, sneakers, and socks with latex gloves.

"Don't be. You see, I love them. More than you would know." He said cracking his neck. "Schott?" Robin asked as Naruto reached for his bow. "Anton Schott died when he was a little boy. The monster took away his innocence." Anton walked to a chain before grabbing it and looked at them. "I'm not Anton anymore. I... am the Dollmaker." The deranged man finished saying before pulling the chain.

Suddenly, other doors opened having other kids wearing hospital gowns, and masks run to them. Naruto noticed they also had shaved heads, and missing one arm. Some having weapons replacing them before they attacked.

"Damn!" Naruto cursed dodging the kids and blocked their weapons with his bow.

_BOOM!_

A hole was blown in the ceiling-revealing Batman who dropped down from the Batjet. "We had this handled." Robin said as Batman stood up. "An alternate response may be, 'Thanks Batman', but I guess I expect too much." Batman said as Naruto rolled his eyes before picking out an arrow. He shot it past the kids leaving green mist before countless more jumped them.

Naruto looked to see Robin run after the Dollmaker holding his sword before dodging a kid.

_Outside._

The Dollmaker ran through the woods before stopping as a long batarang hit the ground in front of him. "There were dying kids in those cages back there." The masked killer looked around trying to find Robin. "Some had to be sacrificed so that the others could live." Robin grappled behind him and kicked the Dollmaker in the head.

"Shut up!" Robin yelled as he knocked Dollmaker down. "As children they're helpless. As 'Doll's' no one can ever hurt them." The mad man said as he sat up to stare at Robin who pulled his sword out. "You want to know about helplessness? Let me teach you." The Dollmaker got up and ran away, only to have bolas wrap around his legs tripping him.

Robin pulled on the rope hooked to the bolas. "Why won't you listen?! Why don't you understand?! I love them! I lov-!" Robin lunged at him and held his sword at the Dollmaker's throat. "Shut up, damn you! Or I'll tear your heart out! Do you hear me?! I'll tear it out!" Dollmaker started to whimper causing Robin to sigh before letting him go.

"Justice, not vengeance." Robin sheathed his sword and turned around.

_Slink!_

Robin turned around and saw Dollmaker about to hit his head with a log have a hand through his chest holding his still beating heart. "Don't doubt your instincts." The Dollmaker fell forward revealing a man wearing black armor with gold trim. He has gold talons on his gloves and an owl themed helmet. He also has a sword on his back and gold kunai on his chest.

The man jumped in the trees as several arrows hit the tree behind him. "Get back here, you bastard!" Kage yelled putting another arrow in his bow. Naruto looked around the area holding his bow just as Batman dropped down and looked at the dead Dollmaker. "What did you-!" Naruto, who put his bow away, interrupted him.

"It wasn't him, it was some guy wearing black armor. Hell, even look at Robin's hands for blood." Batman looked down and saw something in the Dollmaker's mouth as Robin left. He reached down and pulled a grey feather out as Police sirens blared. Naruto dashed to his car and saw Robin waiting for him. "Want to drive back?"

Naruto asked pressing a button on his holo-computer. The roof slid back as the seats rose up. "Really?" Robin asked making Naruto shrug. "Sure, it handles differently than other cars, so take it slow."

_A Few Days Later; Gotham Wayne Manor._

Naruto, wearing blue jeans and a black shirt, fixed his elbow sleeve as he passed the library. "I want to show you something." Naruto blinked before glancing inside. He saw Bruce with a short blonde haired, woman wearing a blue dress with a slit in the right leg matching her eyes.

Naruto walked in as Bruce showed her a model of the city. "Am I interrupting something?" Naruto asked making the woman jump. "Samantha. This is my bodyguard, Naruto Uzumaki. He stays the night sometimes." Samantha waved before holograms showing new roads high in the air, tracks, and a higher building came over the model as Bruce talked about a better Gotham.

Snoring interrupted the conversation and they looked to see Damian sleeping on a couch. He suddenly jolted awake and stretched. "Oh! I was reading. Must've fallen asleep." Naruto smirked before walking over followed by Bruce and Samantha. "Sam, this is Damian. He's Bruce's-!" Bruce who stepped forward soon interrupted Naruto.

"My ward. At least until the papers are finalized." Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. "That's twice you've surprised me tonight." Sam said to Bruce who knelt down. "Damian's had a hard life. And I don't want those vultures on the news to see him just yet." Naruto crossed his arms as Sam shook Damian's hand before leaving after kissing Bruce on the cheek.

"You were awake the whole time, weren't you?" Bruce asked Damian who shrugged "Not all of it-Hey!" Bruce took the book out of Damian's hands and saw the title "'Oliver Twist'. Ever see the 1948 movie?" Before Damian could answer, Alfred came up on the home monitor system with a nervous look on his face. "_Sir. An old... Acquaintance is here to see you._"

Bruce blinked before walking out followed by Naruto and Damian. When Naruto caught up to Bruce, he saw him staring wide-eyed at a long redheaded woman with light blue eyes in a black dress. Naruto was soon remembered Kathy's sketches, the pictures on Bruce's computer, and the stories from Bruce on what led to the start of his career.

'_Holy shit! Is that Andrea?!_' Naruto thought before seeing a teen girl standing beside Andrea. She also has long red hair pulled in a ponytail, light blue eyes, wearing blue jeans, sneakers, green shirt underneath a jean jacket and was chewing gum.

Naruto blinked as Andrea pulled the girl in front of her. "Hello, Bruce. I know me coming back after so long is a big shock on its own, but I've been putting this off for too long," she trailed as she walked beside the young girl. "Bruce... This is your daughter, Martha." Naruto stared slack jawed at that as Martha waved at her father.

Naruto looked at Bruce for a moment seeing his wide-eyed look. "Another one? Wow… and here I thought I'd be the first to have this many kids." Naruto walked over with his hands in his pockets as Bruce briefly glared at the blonde hero.

"I'm guessing you're that ninja, Kage. You have the same hairstyle." Naruto shrugged as Martha walked towards the couch and fell down on it to lie on top of it. She blew a bubble as Andrea talked about her finding out about being pregnant after their last encounter all those years ago. "I wanted to tell you for a long time. But since you started up the Justice League, I figured you had enough on your plate." said Andrea.

Martha looked to see Damian standing above her before smirking. "Hey, little bro." He glared before opening his mouth, only to have Naruto get in between them. "Nice to meet you, Martha. I know Damian is glad to know he has a sister." He said ignoring the young Wayne glaring at him.

_Middle Of The Night._

Robin jumped off from the balcony before looking around. He took off towards the wall before sliding to a stop as he saw blue lasers forming a fence. He looked at it for a moment before setting down a disk and froze the lasers in a 5-foot hole before cutting them and ran through. He ran before jumping behind a tree as rubble pellets were shot at him.

After waiting for a moment, he ran up the wall having bars shoot up from the top blocking his path. Robin smirked as he held on. "That's a little better." He said before being shocked and fell to the ground. "That's a lot better." Naruto ran out holding his bow with an arrow in it and his quiver on his back as Bruce looked down at his son.

"You didn't think I'd let you sneak out again did you?" He asked as Naruto put his bow away and walked over. "You've got me under surveillance?!" Robin asked standing up. "I thought we were making progress." Bruce replied as Robin glared. "We watched a movie; one where you spent most of it talking to Andrea."

"And you think that gives you permission to keep me prisoner in my own house?! At least Naruto trusts me for times like these at the clock tower and Smallville!" Naruto raised his hands at that. "To be fair, you keep one of my Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) Kunai on you so that takes some of the worry out of the equation."

"It's bad enough you won't let me out in public as Damian, at least let Robin have a life!" Robin stormed off as Naruto walked up to Bruce. "That whole, 'He's my ward', is going to bite you in the ass, Bruce. It will come out in the light and everyone will think his mother is some junkie, prostitute, or one of your many sexual escapades."

"Not to mention what they'll say about Dick and Tim. And now you have Martha thrown into the mix." Bruce sighed at that. "If he was a little more trustworthy-" Bruce was interrupted as Naruto scoffed. "Don't give me that bullshit. You are just afraid that he takes after Ra's. And trust works both ways."

_Later._

Naruto walked to the mansion after talking to Barbara on the phone and heard grunting. Walking to the woods, he saw Martha in sweatpants and a shirt sweating as she was fighting several posts set up for Bruce to train. "Martha, you're still up? It's pretty late... Almost 2 in the morning." Naruto said before noticing the bruises and small cuts on her fingers.

"I'm training. I need to be good enough." Naruto raised an eyebrow before walking over and knelt in front of her. He healed her hands before standing back up and looked at her. "Martha. What do you mean, 'good enough'?" She looked down for a moment and took a deep breath. "For dad... How can I live up to Nightwing, Red Robin, and Robin."

"You don't need to live up to any kind of standard, Martha. Your parents will love you no matter what. I know your father isn't big on sharing his feelings. He's just afraid to make a deep connection... He lost his parents at a young age and pushed Dick away for a while because of that." Naruto said before mumbling.

"And with the others in the future if he doesn't change his ways." He cleared his throat before speaking. "He's just afraid he'll lose you and Damian. I guess you can count Tim, but he moved in with Dick and his Team over in Jump City awhile ago. I'll introduce you sometime. They're nice, but Starfire doesn't know Earth customs too well, so bear with it when you see her." he finished.

Martha looked to Naruto a gave him a thankful smile before deciding to turn in for the night.

_Morning._

"Give me that!"

"No! I got it first!"

Naruto walked into the kitchen to see Martha holding a box of sugar cereal away from Damian."Ya snooze ya lose, squirt!" Martha said before moving her feet up to hold Damian away from her as she fixed her bowl. "I'm only an inch shorter than you!" Naruto rolled his eyes before turning on the T.V. by the table.

_Meep-Meep!_

Naruto smiled as they both stopped fighting and watched Looney Tunes before walking to the fridge. "_Both were trained by assassins, but like any other kid they love cartoons._" Naruto thought before glancing back. "_Thank God for Saturday morning cartoons. Hopefully, they won't get rid of them. Or get rid of the good cartoons, at least._"

_Night; Batcave._

Naruto was lying on a creeper as he worked on the Tumbler. "I have no idea why Lucius named this, 'The Tumbler'. I could have come up with a better name." Naruto said wrenching on the transmission. "Oh, like 'The Bolt'?" Bruce asked as he was wielding what looked like a large arm. "It sounds better in Japanese, damn it!"

Naruto threw the wrench in his toolbox before picking up a socket wrench as Damian, wearing a brown jacket and jeans, walked down. "So... This is the Batcave?" Martha asked walking down wearing black pants that came to her knees and a jean skirt with a green shirt.

"Yeah, I know, you thought it would be bigger." Naruto said wheeling out from under the Tumbler. Damian walked to the computer and pressed his hand on the keyboard. "_Accessing open file on Anton Schott; A.K.A. The Dollmaker._" The computer spoke as it showed images of the factory, kids, and the Dollmaker.

"_Dollmaker deceased; case closed._" The computer finished as Damian hit another button as Martha walked over. "So... When can I help out with all this? And where's Batgirl?" Naruto blinked at that before wheeling back out. "She's currently in Smallville. She'll be here tomorrow to visit her father. Why?" Martha smiled as she looked back.

"She's my idol. I've always wanted to meet her in person. First time I saw her on the news, it was like a lightning bolt of inspiration hit me." Naruto shrugged with a smile as he pushed away from the Tumbler and stood up, wiping his hands on a towel. "If that was me dead in one of those cages, would you have killed him then?" Damian asked as Bruce stopped welding and moved to put on his suit.

The armor plates moved before locking in place as Bruce grabbed his cowl. "We have to be better than our basic instincts." He walked to an analyzer before seeing an owl come up before grabbing the feather he got from the Dollmaker's mouth. "I'm sorry about trying to sneak out last night." Damian replied as Bruce looked back.

"And the night before?" Damian shrugged at that before replying. "Not so much. We stopped the Dollmaker didn't we? I was raised to be the ultimate soldier, a master assassin. Nothing out there can hurt me." Bruce put the cowl on and pressed a button on the back having the plates sink down to lock in place.

"Underneath that hard shell, you're still just a boy." Damian walked over followed by Martha. "If that were true, you wouldn't be taking me out at night hunting psychopathic murders." Martha kept quiet as she watched her brother and father talk before Batman got in the Batmobile. "Where are you going?" Damian asked as Batman turned the engine on.

"Out. Don't worry, Naruto got help to watch you two." He said before the door slid closed and he drove off. Suddenly, another Naruto dropped down as the first one changed into his costume and walked to the Tumbler.

"Yeah, Dick, Sonia, and Barbara will be here soon." Naruto said pulling his mask up before jumping in his car and drove off as well.

_Later._

Nightwing sparred with Robin using eskrima sticks as Robin used his katana. Batwoman leaned against the railing as she watched them before glancing to Batgirl who was sparring with Martha. "You're sloppy." Nightwing said as he kicked Robin away. "No. I'm uninterested." Robin replied as he held his sword up.

"Get interested." Naruto, who's standing by Batwoman rolled his eyes at that. "That reminded me of that old habit he had as a kid Bruce told me about. Where he would go 'whelmed', instead of overwhelmed." Batwoman blinked at that.

"Really? Dick didn't say anything about that." She said watching the duo knock each other's weapons out of their hands and run up the railing to the costume display. Robin ran around and punched Nightwing in the back before jumping over him and punched his stomach. Nightwing groaned before blocking several punches, grabbed Robin's cape, and pulled it over his head.

He punched Robin several times before throwing him against his display case and held him against it. Robin groaned as he looked up to see Nightwing's reflection fit over his old costume. "You really are a massive ego, aren't you? The prim and perfect Grayson. The first Robin." Nightwing smirked at Robin.

"Yeah, and from what I've seen... There are only two Robins." He said glancing to Tim's costume. "You're just some lost little orphan he took pity on." Robin said making Naruto glare before walking over. "Enough!" Robin flinched at that before looking to Naruto who pushed them away. "This is a friendly spar. You don't fight dirty. Damian, go and cool off."

In the lost of focus, Martha dropped down, kicked Batgirl's ankles and tripped her. "Yay!" She cheered as she jumped up and down clapping her hands. "T-that didn't count!" Batgirl said as Martha smirked. "Oh, don't whine that you lost. I just took the opportunity to win."

_Gotham Museum Of Natural History._

Batman and Kage looked around the Museum before walking to the birds exhibit. They stopped at a stuffed Grey Owl and saw it was missing two feathers on its left wing before walking up to a porcelain owl mask with feathers on it. "My father told me a story about a group of rich people known as the Court of Owls that runs the City from the shadows."

"Really? That sounds familiar. I think Ollie was telling me about that from when he started. Or was that a TV show I was watching when I was ignoring hi-!" Naruto stopped as glass broke and three people dressed similar to the man that killed the Dollmaker dropped down. One grabbed two swords as another grabbed two sais before they dashed towards the duo.

Naruto grabbed his bow, but it was knocked out of his hand and he blocked a kick that had him grunt from the strength. He slid several inches back before seeing Batman fighting the other two before breaking the man's arm and threw him back as Batman did the same but had a mask stick to his gauntlet.

"Good God." Naruto said seeing the men stand and fix their broken bones. The man has pale skin with green veins on his heads he has gold eyes with black sclera missing his lips showing his teeth and gums. "Damn it! I forgot my kunai!" Naruto said before reaching on his vest and unsealed his katanas.

They're now full black and still had no guards with a red edge. "AAHH!" Naruto and Batman screamed as a sai went through their shoulder from behind before the third man attacked. Naruto dodged the attacks before bringing up his swords.

_Clang!_

And blocked the swords from the first man before the man brought up his foot. A blade came out of the sole and Naruto leaned back having several strands of his hair get cut off. He jumped back before the man heard beeping. He looked down and saw an arrow that's blinking before he blew up.

The other man attacked together using talons to cut Naruto and Batman in their arms and legs before Naruto jumped up in the air and came down. He landed behind one man as his head fell down and melted. Naruto turned around and went through hand signs before blowing fire at the last melting him also.

"Come on, Bruce. I'll take you home and have a clone take your car." Naruto said helping Batman as blood seeped from his arms.

_Robin, Other Side Of Gotham Alley._

Robin looked down at two thugs that tried to rob and beat a couple before hearing a voice behind him. "Go ahead, Robin." He looked to see the man that killed the Dollmaker. "Men like this don't deserve to live. I won't finish it this time. The decision has to be yours." Robin looked at the switchblade he was holding before dropping it.

The man wall jumped between the buildings to go to the roof and ran off as Robin looked up. "Wait! Who are you?!" The man looked down at Robin before speaking. "My name is Talon. Come on." Robin jumped after and followed Talon for several blocks before they came to an apartment.

Talon opened the window and showed a large dojo with various weapons and dummies with owl masks. "This is my home. You can speak freely here... My respect for Batman and the League for what they've achieved are high. But there are lines they won't cross. Out of fear, or some misguided hope for the world. But there are no lines I won't cross." Talon said picking two sais up from a dummy. "In order to reach my goal."

Robin narrowed his eyes at Talon for a moment. "So you've come to Gotham to..." Robin trailed off before Talon looked to him. "To do what they won't. Eradicate crime and criminals once and for all." Talon finished before stabbing a dummy several times before finishing by stabbing its eyes.

He pulled the sais out and gave one to Robin. "A gift. Although you don't need it." Talon said glancing to Robin's sword. "Too bad the blade's reversed." Robin looked at the sai before looking back to Talon. "You're saying the ends justifies the means." Talon nodded before speaking. "If the goal is a worthy one."

"And who decides that?" Robin asked as Talon stared at him. "That takes an exceptional human being." Robin glanced to the dummy in front of him before speaking. "Like you?" Robin got in a stance before Talon spoke again. "And you." Robin threw the sai at the head of the dummy in front of him before grabbing it and saw a display case with armor inside that's his size.

"Why me?" Robin asked as Talon walked to the other side of the room. "We're kindred spirits. I've been watching you for some time now. I want you to join me." He handed Robin a device. "Here, to contact me when you've reached a decision. It's not a tracker so feel free to check it." Robin looked at it for a moment before looking up.

"I will." Robin asked before leaving. "Oh, and don't tell them about me." asked Talon

_Later; Wayne Manor._

Robin jumped through the window of his room just as the lights went on. "Where were you?" Robin looked to see Bruce with bandages on his chest, stomach, and neck with several bandages on his face. Dick walked over and started to sew a cut on the back of his neck. "What happened to you? Are you OK?"

"You don't get to ask questions. Now where the hell were you?" Bruce asked as Naruto walked to the doorframe from outside and leaned on it. "Out." Bruce just narrowed his eyes at that. "Where?" Robin just stared before replying. "Just out." Dick cut the threat from his sewing as Bruce spoke.

"Out has suddenly become far more dangerous place." Bruce noticed Robin's sai in his belt before taking it. "What's this?" Robin reached for it as Bruce pulled it back. "It's mine!" Bruce glanced to it before speaking. "Not anymore." Robin glared at him before speaking. "What are you going to do now? Build a dungeon and keep me locked inside it?!"

"Despite what you may think; I'm your father Damian, not your jailer." Bruce said having Robin scoff. "A biological accident doesn't make you my father! Naruto has been more of a father to me than you ever have!" Bruce stood up at that. "There's a school in Switzerland run by a retired General who know far more than I do in discipline.. Try this again; and that's where you'll spend the next year."

He walked out and put the sai in a safe hidden in a desk as Dick walked out. "Bruce. He didn't mean that." Naruto said as Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose. "With all due respect Naruto, you don't have any experience in this." Dick took a step back from the look that Naruto gained at that.

"Yeah, you're right, Bruce. I never had parents so I don't know what to do in this situation." Naruto moved to get in Bruce's face. "But remember this; Damian needs a father. Not Batman. Whom you seem to be whenever you need to be a father. Try to be like _your _father instead." Naruto walked away down the hall and turned the corner before stopping.

"How much of that did you hear?" Naruto asked turning to a door that opened up showing Martha in purple pajamas. "A little? Why does dad not get along with Damian?" Naruto sighed before answering. "For one, he was raised in the League of Assassins and is the grandson of the previous Leader and son of the current one. I think your father is afraid he'll follow their path and probably sees his grandfather in Damian." Naruto finished before walking to his room for the evening.

Once entering, he saw Barbara wearing a red see-through negligee and thong. "I thought you'd never come, stud." She said with a smile as she had laid back on the bed. Naruto smirked as he removed his shirt and crawled on top of Barbara. He kissed her deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When their lips parted, Naruto looked at her with a serious look.

"Barbara, I hope this whole situation with Bruce and Damian hasn't given you second thoughts about having kids... Has it?" he asked her with a slightly worried glance. Barbara looked at him with a soft smile. "Naruto Uzumaki. I would be proud and so very happy to become the mother of your child. A sentiment that I know the others would agree with." she told him while caressing his cheek.

Later, Kage fixed his mask as Alfred, Nightwing, Batwoman, and Batgirl watched Robin sneak out successfully on the monitor. "I thought you upgraded the security." Nightwing said as Bruce worked on the arm. "I did." Bruce said wiping his hands on a towel. "I disabled them, sir." Alfred said while walking to him.

"I thought if he saw that there was nothing keeping him here. It would show him... You did trust him. Sometimes you need to have faith, Master Bruce." Bruce stared at him before Naruto spoke up. "You did the right thing, Alfred. He'll be back. Plus, he has one of my Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God) kunai on him, so I'll help him if he needs it."

_Later; Batman And Kage._

(A/N: Everything from Bruce's kidnapping to when he finds Talon and Robin is canon and will be skipped.)

Kage jumped across the rooftops as Batman was gliding across. He looked around looking for Robin after getting reports about a man in armor with an owl helmet and a kid matching Robin's description was attacking thugs, criminals, and more recently, a gang meeting.

They dropped on a roof in front of the one that Talon and Robin were on as Talon was explaining his childhood. "What they did for me, I want to do for you." They dropped down on the roof having the two look to them. "You've done quite enough." Robin looked at them in shock. "How did you-!"

Batman interrupted him. "Not too hard to track with the trail of blood you two left." He said before Talon turned to Robin. "This is where you choose sides. Once and for all." He dashed away having Naruto follow after. Missing Robin stop Batman with his sword. Naruto dived down after Talon as he jumped off the building.

Naruto saw Talon land in a dark alleyway before flipping so he would land on his feet in a crouch. He looked around and did see Talon before turning on his vision. Not seeing anything Naruto turned to leave missing a vent cover move as he left.

_Later; Sewers Kage And Batman._

"_The sewers again, sir?_" Alfred asked over the earpiece as Naruto and Batman searched the sewers after the Court of Owls kidnapped Bruce the other night. "I'm always up to my neck in the sewers one way or the other." Batman replied holding a flashlight. "But the bug you placed is coming from here. At least a part of their hideout is underground." Naruto said before they stopped at a wall.

"Signal's here." Naruto said before placing a hand to it. "**Kit. There's a poison in the air. I just now felt the affects.**" Naruto heard Kurama as they walked in a hidden tunnel before coming to a door. '_Shit, must be a security thing._' Naruto thought before they walked in. And was blinded by a light before Naruto saw a large room with a balcony filled with men, women, and children wearing owl masks.

"Of course they would bring their kids here." Naruto said under his breath as a cloaked person wearing a white suit walked up and spoke in a disguised male voice. "Welcome. We've been expecting you Batman. Kage." Naruto noticed Batman started to wobble before crashing and threw several smoke bombs down and disappeared.

_Batcave; A Few Hours Later._

Batman without his mask and in a straight jacket groaned as he woke to see he was in the med room of the Batcave. "Easy, Bruce. That drug did a number on you." Naruto said before walking outside to see Andrea and Martha standing outside. "He's awa-!" He stopped as they ran past him before seeing Batwoman and Batgirl walk over.

"We'll need to prepare for the worst. Damian hasn't come back... I fear he may have joined them." He said before alarms went off. "Shit! Multiple alarms going off!" The others ran out as Naruto quickly typed on the computer. "Panic room security will go off in five!" Naruto, Batman, Nightwing, Batwoman, and Batgirl ran up the stairs as Alfred ran to another room with Andrea and Martha.

"Anything we can do to help?" Andrea asked Alfred who hit a button by the door. "Help me get this ready!" He replied pointing to something under a tarp.

_Upstairs._

Naruto gave Batwoman, and Batgirl his katana's as Talons broke in the dining room. The heroes stood back to back as the Talons surrounded them. "They're practically zombies! They can fix any injury we give them unless it's to the brain!" The Talons attacked them as Naruto shot regular arrows at the heads of several Talons. He kicked one up before firing another arrow just as Batwoman sliced its head off.

He looked back to see the Bat Family take care of the Talons near them before the windows were covered in metal. "Move!" They ran to the door and into the library as the Talons followed tearing the metal that blocked their path. Naruto jumped back as kunai connected to wire hit the floor before seeing Batman fight Talons n the upper level.

"AAHH!" Nightwing screamed as kunai impaled him through the shin, legs, and arms and was pulled back to a group. Naruto pulled out an arrow with red kanji on it and shot it. "Shīringu Gijutsu: Ame No Yajirushi (Sealing Technique: Rain of Arrows)!" The arrow suddenly multiplied hitting each of the group in the head. (**1**.)

Batwoman cuts Nightwing out of the wire before helping him to the Grandfather Clock and took him inside the entrance "HEY!" Batgirl yelled as Naruto pushed her in and then closed it leaving him and Batman alone to fight. "No! Naruto!" Naruto reached back to his quiver and cursed as he was out of arrows.

"End of the line, Batman and Kage. Or should I say, Bruce and Naruto." (**2**.) Talon without his mask walked in showing a Caucasian man with short brown hair and green eyes. "Where's Damian?" Batman asked as Naruto put his bow away. "He belongs to me now." Naruto snorted at that before going through hand signs. "If that was true. He'd be here fighting with you!"

"Raiton: Ame No Chidori (Lightning Style: Rain of Thousand birds)!" (**3**.) Rain clouds formed from the broken skylight windows before they heard chirping birds. Talon jumped back as each of the foot soldiers were struck by a bolt of lightning. Batman jumped out the window followed by Naruto before going to the roof. They went to the backyard and into a tool shed.

The floor went down revealing an elevator before they went into the Batcave. "Progress report." Batman said to Alfred over the monitor as Nightwing was bandaged up. "It should be ready soon." Alfred replied as they reached the computer. "Soon may not be good enough."

_BOOM!_

A hole was blown in the rocks knocking the Tumbler down to the next level of the Batcave as Talon and his army dropped down. The group fought them as Batman went into the panic room. "You would have made a good Talon." Talon said dropping behind Nightwing.

Only for Naruto to grab him and suplex him on the floor before kicking him to the lower level. "Now, I'm only going to say this once you sons of bitches." Naruto looked to see Batman in a large armored Batsuit. "Get the hell out of my cave." He finished pounding his fists together. Alfred and Andrea ran out with shotguns shooting the Talons before they ran to a generator on the lower level.

"We need to get to the utility core! They can't live in sub zero temperatures!" Naruto dropped down in the Tumbler turned it on, and several small missile launchers came out before he fired them. A large portion of the Talons was destroyed as Batgirl helped Andrea and Martha fight the ones near them.

"Hurry!" Martha yelled as she jumped up and performed a head scissor takedown on one Talon before breaking its neck. Batgirl drove her sword in the head before helping Martha up. Suddenly, fog surrounded them before the Talons froze. Naruto saw Talon drive the Batmobile off its platform and into Batman breaking the head of the suit.

Batman crawled out of the suit showing scratches on his suit and cowl. He reached back and released the cowl before throwing it aside and walked to Talon who stood from the Batmobile. They traded blows before Robin dropped down holding his sai. Naruto saw Talon bring blades from his gauntlet before dashing over.

"Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!" Naruto hit Talon having him fly back hitting the cave wall and created a crater. Naruto looked as blood dripped from Talon's mouth before hearing Robin. "You, Naruto. Ra's, Talia! You're all in my head! How do I know who I am? I need to go." Naruto walked over as Bruce knelt to talk to his son. "There's a school-"

"In Switzerland. I know." Bruce shook his head at that. "No, this is a Monastery. In the Himalayas. They helped me when I was lost. The Monks sho-!" Robin interrupted him as the others walked to them. "I don't need any help! But maybe I will... Later on." He said before hugging Bruce and left.

"He sure has issues." Martha commented as Naruto looked to her. "You want me to train her Bruce? Because Anko's been talking about a 'Mini-Me' she can now have." Bruce's eyebrow twitched at the thought of Martha dressing like Anko. "You can help. But Anko will not give her fashion advice… Ever."

_Naruto's House; Smallville._

Damian was packing his things he left in his room at Naruto's house. Naruto stands at his doorway. "You sure you want to leave?" Naruto asked having Damian nod. Naruto sighs at that. "OK, good luck, Damian. Remember, you always have a home here, whenever you're ready to come back." Damian walked over and bowed to Naruto. "Thank you... For everything."

As Damian made his way out, Naruto's ladies each bid him farewell. As he got to the front door, he sees Anko leaning against the wall before seeing his bags. "So, you're really serious about this?" Damian just nods at her. She smirks and tosses one of her kunai to him.

"Something to remember us by. As well as a reminder to keep up your training. Or I'll hunt you down and set ya straight." He bows to her and left out the door with a smirk of his own. "Oh! And make sure to give your girlfriend a kiss goodbye!" Barb said as she walked to the door. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Naruto smiled before looking in the living room where Barbara was helping Martha, who came to visit her, work on a costume. It's a black body suit with a tattered purple cloak. Sitting beside it is a light purple mask with a small gas mask on it and gloves with metal armor on it.

"Upgraded your costume, Martha?" Naruto asked as he stood behind Martha. Martha jumped at that before looking up. "Geez! You scared the hell out of me! You need to wear a bell or something. And for your information, this is just a prototype." Naruto shrugged before walking away. "The basement is ready for your training with Barbara, just so you know."

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

**1. A Jutsu given by Reaper4991 for Naruto to use.**

**2. In the film he said 'End of the line Bruce; Or should I say Batman." That sounded weird to me as Bruce was dressed as Batman shouldn't it be the other way around?**

**3. Another Jutsu given by Reaper4991**

**Again thank you for 2 great years and the next to be updated will be Hero Rising.. **

**SPOILER for Bad Blood and Teen Titans Vs. Justice League stop reading now if you don't want to be spoiled.**

**I don't think I'll do Bad Blood or Justice League Vs. Teen Titans.. Bad Blood is dealing with Batwoman's (Katherine Kane) origin and Justice League Vs Teen Titans has Trigon taking control the entire League Minus Captain Marvel and Aquaman as they weren't in the movie and I don't think they could go against the roster now and that's not including if Trigon can get people from the Element Nations.**

**SPOILER OVER.**

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	45. Chapter XLV: Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Ok a 4 chapter update for the 2yr anniversary so make sure to read Chapter 44 first. Thanks for a great 2 years sorry this didn't go up by the 1st one Beta had PC problems and I'm having internet issues myself.**

**Stats at the time these chapters are uploaded: Views: 541,152. Favs: 1,303. Follows: 1,255. Reviews:630. Communities: 19.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XLV: Ultimatum.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Naruto's House; Smallville._

_Damian was packing his things he left in his room at Naruto's house. Naruto stands at his doorway. "You sure you want to leave?" Naruto asked having Damian nod. Naruto sighs at that. "OK, good luck, Damian. Remember, you always have a home here, whenever you're ready to come back." Damian walked over and bowed to Naruto. "Thank you... For everything."_

_As Damian made his way out, Naruto's ladies each bid him farewell. As he got to the front door, he sees Anko leaning against the wall before seeing his bags. "So, you're really serious about this?" Damian just nods at her. She smirks and tosses one of her kunai to him._

_"Something to remember us by. As well as a reminder to keep up your training. Or I'll hunt you down and set ya straight." He bows to her and left out the door with a smirk of his own. "Oh! And make sure to give your girlfriend a kiss goodbye!" Barb said as she walked to the door. "She's not my girlfriend!"_

_Naruto smiled before looking in the living room where Barbara was helping Martha, who came to visit her, work on a costume. It's a black body suit with a tattered purple cloak. Sitting beside it is a light purple mask with a small gas mask on it and gloves with metal armor on it._

_"Upgraded your costume, Martha?" Naruto asked as he stood behind Martha. Martha jumped at that before looking up. "Geez! You scared the hell out of me! You need to wear a bell or something. And for your information, this is just a prototype." Naruto shrugged before walking away. "The basement is ready for your training with Barbara, just so you know."_

**Now.**

_Ocean; Oil Refinery._

Several men worked on drilling for oil before one screamed. The others looked over to see several Lava Golem creatures walk onto the platform and start attacking.

(For a better picture, look at Ultimatum.)

Suddenly, Aquaman jumped out of the ocean and kicked one Golem away before slicing another with his hook. More Golems came up out of the ocean just as Batman dropped down and threw several shock batarangs hitting several Golems. He went to Aquaman and they fought back to back.

"These geniuses dug right into the Earth's magma core." Aquaman said shooting his hook and pushed one Golem back into the ocean. "Never occurred to them that there may be anything living down there." He finished as Kage dropped down from Wonder Woman's Invisible Jet. He shot several ice arrow as Superman and Wonder Woman dropped down beside the trio.

Suddenly, a whirlwind picked up out of nowhere and the Golems were flown up into the air and thrown into the ocean. "Not to worry, fellow heroes." The League looked up to see a group of five people; four men and one woman.

The one who spoke had wind whirling around his hand. He's a young Asian man with short black hair and red and white armour, with green gems on various spots.

The one beside him is an African man with dark blue armor and cowl with yellow lines across it shaped like lightning. The next two are fraternal twins, one man and one woman, both having bleached white skin, ears coming up to a point, and long white hair with the woman's in a pony tail. They have yellow sclera and pink eyes. Both are wearing black body suits with dark purple pauldrons, gauntlets, shin guards, and chest plates.

The final man is a tall and muscular Native-American with long black hair. He's wearing a golden brown costume with no sleeves and blue on the sides of the legs.

(For a better picture look at Ultimen DCAU.)

"The Ultimen are here." The man finished making Aquaman groan. "Not them again." The League started attacking the Golems again. Superman was shot with lava that hardened. Juice touched the building and disappeared into it in a bolt of electricity. Suddenly the Golems around Superman screamed from being shocked as Superman broke out.

Wind Dragon blew the other Golems away as Naruto continued to shoot ice arrows and had Wonder Woman wrap her lasso around them. Long Shadow punched and kicked several Golems before Downpour and Shifter helped them out. Downpour turned into a tidal wave as Shifter transformed into a large water dragon.

Shifter grabbed Naruto and Wonder Woman as Long Shadow grew into a giant. Downpour hit the platform and sent most of the Golems into the ocean as Long Shadow held onto the drill. "Don't worry, old chums." Wind Dragon said before having wind freeze the Golems.

"Old chums? Who talks like that?" Naruto asked quietly walking up to the others. Later, Wind Dragon was talking to the workers with several reporters about living peacefully with every creature. "Well... He's earnest." Aquaman said as he and the others stood by Wonder Woman's and Batman's jets.

"I think you mean corny." Superman commented before Wonder Woman walked up to them. "Our paths keep crossing. And our goals are the same. Isn't it time you accepted our offer to join?" She asked as Long Shadow cheered up. Only for Wind Dragon to walk up. "Sorry. We're flattered, of course, but we're not ready."

He grabbed her hand in his missing Naruto's growl. "All of you in the Justice League are shining examples of what true heroism really is. I only hope that one day, the Ultimen can live up to your legend." Wind Dragon and the others, minus Long Shadow went back to the workers.

"Wonder Woman." Long Shadow spoke up as Wonder Woman went to her jet. "I think it would be good if one day we could join the Justice League." Wonder Woman smiled at that before turning to get in her jet followed by Naruto. "Maybe you could join us on patrol sometime."

As they got in, Naruto looked to the Ultimen. "Seriously! How talks like that?" He asked looking at Wind Dragon. "You're one to talk. Anko said you had a verbal tick as a kid." Naruto's eyebrow twitched at that. "That couldn't be helped. Besides it could have been worse.. I could have said 'believe it'! How stupid would that have been?"

Watchtower.

Naruto, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superman sat in their chairs in their meeting room as Aquaman sat in a chair and watched a report with the Ultimen's spokesman. He's wearing a black suit with a red tie and white undershirt. He also has short black hair.

"_Mr. Lord. You're Ultimen have taken the country by storm these last couple of months. Why do you think that is?_" The reporter said from his chair beside Maxwell. "_Simple, Mike; they're heroes people can trust. Relate to. Depend on. They're not aloof. They don't put themselves above us mere mortals like some heroes do._" Naruto's eyebrow rose at that before Mike spoke up after that. "_You mean the Justice League?_"

Maxwell looked confused at that before Mike continued. "_And what about the people that criticize the millions you make in endorsement deals?_" Maxwell just smiled at that before answering. "_All the money is funneled back into the group to cover overhead. Fighting crime isn't cheap. And even superheroes need to eat._"

Superman turned the monitor off before speaking."I can't listen to anymore of this! He's dripping more oil than that platform ever did." Aquaman leaned on the table as Superman turned his chair around to face them. "And he has the gall to take cheap shots at us?" Aquaman asked before Batman turned to him.

"I know Maxwell Lord; all he cares about is money." Wonder Woman spoke up as he finished. "But it takes money to do what we do. Not all of us can-" She was interrupted by Naruto. "No, it doesn't. All of us would do this with or without money. Most of us still do. We only pay the workers on the Watchtower. I can't speak for all of you, but any royalty check I get I give to charity."

"And Maxwell is a walking ego who would do anything for a buck and free publicity. If he's involved in this... It isn't about helping people." Batman finished bringing his hands up on the table. "I can't speak for Lord, but the Ultimen have potential that should be encouraged. Especially Long Shadow." Wonder Woman said as the others just stared at her.

"OK, they're a little over eager, I admit. But they're really a nice bunch of kids."

_Later; Smallville Naruto's House._

"See you later, dear." Mei said to Naruto as a portal was on the wall by the door. She kissed Naruto on the cheek before walking inside followed by Anko. "Yeah. I've been itching for some interrogation. Even if it sucks that it's mostly just bandits." Anko said while putting her coat on.

Naruto turned around but stopped seeing the portal was staying open before seeing Tsunade walk out. Naruto noticed she changed her grey blouse for a white long-sleeved one. "Oh, hey, Granny. What are yo-!" Naruto was interrupted by Tsunade who punched him into the living room.

"Damn it, brat! I've told you not to call me that!" Naruto groaned as a bump formed on his head. Kara and Barb, in her human form, walked down and saw the twitching form of their boyfriend and an irritated Tsunade glaring at him. "Tsunade? What are you doing here?" Kara asked walking down.

"Oooh, look at the stars." A dazed Naruto said as the women ignored him. Hunter walked in, saw Naruto and tilted his head as he sat by Naruto. "I've made some headway with Jonathan's cancer. I just thought I'd bring it over instead of the medical ninjas we've been bringing over to help with your world's hospitals."

_A Few Days Later; Central City Prison._

Kage jumped back from a punch by Giganta in her giant form wearing a gold dress. "Come on, Giganta! Can't you see Grodd's just using you!" He yelled up to her as she tried to stomp on him. "I do this because he needs me!" She yelled before Wonder Woman punched her into the building. Naruto jumped up in the air and was immediately punched down through the roof.

"Bizarro here to save the day!" Naruto groaned as he looked up to see a man flying with grey skin and black hair coming to his shoulders. He's wearing Superman's old costume but in muted color with a crude shield and 'S'.

"Oh, come on, really!?" Naruto asked as he saw Long Shadow run towards Giganta to help Wonder Woman. "OK, Bizarro. Why are you helping her?" Naruto asked as Bizarro walked to him after landing. "She's just using you!" Bizarro punched Naruto again having him fly to the other side of the yard.

"Bizarro do anything for woman he loves, even break her boyfriend out of prison." Naruto stood up and raised an eyebrow at that. "And what happens after?" Bizarro gained a thoughtful look at that before being hit with a Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere), flinging him up into the air. Long Shadow hits him down to the ground, knocking him out.

Later, the trio sat on a hill as Long Shadow talked about his childhood and being small for his age and very sick. "My parents did growth hormone tests on me... I guess they worked." He finished as Wonder Woman looked to him. "Where are your parents now?" She asked having Long Shadow look up to the sky.

"Mom passed away. Dad's retired. Do you really think I could make it in the League?" He asked as Naruto kept quiet as he laid on the grass. Wonder Woman nodded before speaking. "Yes. Yes, I do." Long Shadow's phone rung having him pick it up. "Yes? Right now?" Long Shadow Sighed before hanging up and left. "Sorry. I've got to go."

_Later; Ultimen's Building._

The Ultimen laid on hospital beds with wires hooked up to them in boxers, and a blue strapless bra for Shifter. In another room, Professor Hamilton looked at x-rays on the others before stopping on Wind Dragon. "It's worse than we thought. The Ultimen's cellular matrix isn't holding. Wind Dragon in particular. They're all in the early stages of cellular degeneration." He said to Maxwell, who walked over to him without his jacket on.

"How long do they have?" Maxwell asked as Hamilton sighed. "Weeks. Months. A year. It'll be painful... We should do anything we can to help them." Suddenly, a female voice spoke up. "That won't be necessary."

They turned around and saw a heavyset African-American woman with short hair and wearing a blue business dress.

"But Miss Waller, I think tha-" Waller interrupted Maxwell by raising her hand. "Since when did your opinion count, Lord? How fast can you get the other Team ready?" She asked Hamilton who sighed as they talked about getting rid of the Ultimen. Missing Long Shadow's shocked look before Maxwell walked out to them.

"Good news. Wind Dragon's new power is nothing to worry about. But just to be safe, Professor Hamilton wants to keep you here overnight." Later, The Ultimen were watching T.V. in a large room before Juice sent a small lightning current to break the camera monitoring them.

They ran out and down a hall, attacking several guards before going into a room. A light was turned on, having Shifter gasp at a large mutated dog that jumped at them from inside a cage. "Over there." Wind Dragon said seeing another group of Ultimen asleep in tanks.

_Later._

The Ultimen kidnapped Maxwell and brought him up to the roof of a building. "You lied to us, Max." Wind Dragon said crossing his arms. "I was only trying to protect you from people that don't have your best interest at heart. I'm on your side." Maxwell said backing up from the group. "And I promise I'll-!"

"Spare us the performance!" Wind Dragon interrupted him before Downpour turned into water as Shifter turned into a white lion. Downpour trapped Maxwell as Shifter walked towards him. "Tell us, Max. Which would you prefer? Drowning on a rooftop or eaten by a lion?" Shifter asked with a growl. They turned back to normal and let Maxwell speak.

"You're artificial life forms. Grown in a test tube. Designed to be the ultimate superhero team." Long Shadow glared at that. "That's a lie! I have parents! I was with my mother when she died!" Maxwell shook his head at that before Wind Dragon spoke. "Implanted memories and later, probably actors. How long have we been around?"

"You're all a little over a year old. The purpose of the Cadmus Project was to create popular heroes who are completely loyal to the Government. Unlike those loose cannons in the Justice League." Shifter glared at him. "And the clones?!" Maxwell sighed at that. "Replacements for when you... wear out. Once they're complete."

"The clones will think they're you. They'll be you. And no one will be the wiser." Lord said, beginning to back away as he saw the Ultimen getting angrier. Suddenly, Wind Dragon raised his arms, creating a tornado that lifted the Ultimen. They began flying back to their former home.

_Later._

(A/N: The fights will stay canon and will be skipped.)

Kage dropped on a roof where he saw that the Ultimen, minus Long Shadow were in handcuffs walking to a Police van before Army trucks pulled up. Naruto saw Waller walk out with Army soldiers holding laser rifles. Naruto pressed a button on his glasses and heard Waller speak. "_The Ultimen belong to us._"

"_Belong?_" Wonder Woman asked as Maxwell walked up. "_Poor choice of words. But we promise they'll be in the best of care. I swear, we'll make their last days as painless as possible._" The Ultimen walked with them as Long Shadow stayed behind with Superman, Aquaman, Batman, and Wonder Woman.

The Army tried to get Long Shadow to come with them, only for Wonder Woman to stop them by standing in their way. "_Long Shadow's with us._" Batman said standing in front of Waller before the Army cocked their guns. Only for Superman and Aquaman to move in front of Long Shadow. "_Mine are bigger._"

Batman said as Waller raised her hand to stand down. "_He's yours... For however long he has._" Waller said as Batman just stared. "_Who are you people?_" He asked as Waller turned her attention back to him. "_That's National Security. And if I were you. I wouldn't dig too deep... Rich boy._" Naruto narrowed his eyes at that before dropping into the truck the Ultimen went into.

"Sup?" He said as they stared at him. "Listen... How about I take you to my world? There is a small chance our doctors can find a cure. But I can't make any promises for it." The others looked to each other before Wind Dragon spoke up. "OK. It's not like we have any other options." Naruto pulled his remote out and created a portal on the floor having them jump in it.

**To Be Continue****d.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

**Again thank you for 2 great years and the next to be updated will be Hero Rising.. **

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	46. Chapter XLVI: Wake The Dead's Dark Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Ok a 4 chapter update for the 2yr anniversary so make sure to read Chapter 44 first. Thanks for a great 2 years sorry this didn't go up by the 1st one Beta had PC problems and I'm having internet issues myself.**

**Stats at the time these chapters are uploaded: Views: 541,152. Favs: 1,303. Follows: 1,255. Reviews:630. Communities: 19.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XLVI: Waking a Dark Heart.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Kage dropped on a roof where he saw that the Ultimen, minus Long Shadow were in handcuffs walking to a Police van before Army trucks pulled up. Naruto saw Waller walk out with Army soldiers holding laser rifles. Naruto pressed a button on his glasses and heard Waller speak. "The Ultimen belong to us."_

_"Belong?" Wonder Woman asked as Maxwell walked up. "Poor choice of words. But we promise they'll be in the best of care. I swear, we'll make their last days as painless as possible." The Ultimen walked with them as Long Shadow stayed behind with Superman, Aquaman, Batman, and Wonder Woman._

_The Army tried to get Long Shadow to come with them, only for Wonder Woman to stop them by standing in their way. "Long Shadow's with us." Batman said standing in front of Waller before the Army cocked their guns. Only for Superman and Aquaman to move in front of Long Shadow. "Mine are bigger."_

_Batman said as Waller raised her hand to stand down. "He's yours... For however long he has." Waller said as Batman just stared. "Who are you people?" He asked as Waller turned her attention back to him. "That's National Security. And if I were you. I wouldn't dig too deep... Rich boy." Naruto narrowed his eyes at that before dropping into the truck the Ultimen went into._

_"Sup?" He said as they stared at him. "Listen... How about I take you to my world? There is a small chance our doctors can find a cure. But I can't make any promises for it." The others looked to each other before Wind Dragon spoke up. "OK. It's not like we have any other options." Naruto pulled his remote out and created a portal on the floor having them jump in it._

**Now.**

_Nevada._

"Everyone linked up?" Kage asked as he flew a Javelin with Snake, Mist, Cheetah, and Batgirl. "Yes!" The girls answered before Atom Smasher walked past them in his giant form. Naruto looked outside and saw the entire League either flying beside or in other Javelins on their way to where a couple of rock climbers came upon a large metaling building that killed one of them.

As they got to the area, Naruto saw the Military take the only survivor away from a large Mesa as large metal spiders and tigers attacked everything in sight and absorbed the vehicles.

(For a better picture look at Dark Heart DCAU.)

"_It's growing bigger._" Naruto heard Batman over the link as he landed the Javelin beside the others. "It looks like one of those horror movies where the creature gets bigger by eating anything in its sight!" Naruto said before creating a clone for Kurama to take over. "And the 'Creature's' must be protecting it!"

"_Diana; I've got the General on the line. Patching you through right now._" J'onn spike over the link and Naruto heard Wonder Woman speak up. "_This is Wonder woman.. Go ahead General._" After a moment, the General replied. "_This is General Eiling U.S.A.F. we're in the process of evacuating the 3 nearby towns._"

"_And we need those.. Things locked down!_" Eiling finished before Wonder Woman spoke. "_Then the first step is containment._" Naruto saw the Batjet fly above before it dropped clear gel on the top of the creature. "What the hell was that?!" Naruto asked seeing the gel quickly freeze the creature.

"_Fermionic Gas.. Cools to a few temperatures to absolute zero.. I had to freeze Gotham River one time.. Don't ask._" Naruto shrugged before he started to attack the spiders with his arrows as the other League members fought with their weapons or powers. Suddenly, another Javelin landed beside him as more Members ran out as Wonder Woman stopped behind him.

"Surround them!" Superman landed by them and raised his hand. "Wait." He used his X-Ray vision and saw the spiders tunneling under them. "They're right under us!" Suddenly, the Javelin fell through a hole as spiders jumped out of the ground and attacked as the ship dissolved. Naruto jumped up, flipped and shot an arrow that hit one spider and shot five more with lasers from the head.

"_Wonder Woman; we're 2 clicks from you and we won't get everyone out in time!_" Naruto heard General Eiling over his earpiece before hearing J'onn. "_Don't worry General. The Watchtower's is now in stationary orbit above the site. I can route all energy into a single shot._"

Suddenly a large red laser hit the ground creating a canon between the League and the town from the creature. "Shit. The Tower will be offline for an hour." Naruto said as he held an arrow in his bow before Superman spoke. "That should buy the town some time to evacuate.. Now I want to study them."

He used his X-Ray vision again before zooming in to see each creature shared the same heart. "I think the main spacecraft is replicating itself.. There's some sort of molecular machine in them. A dark heart building around them." The Batjet flew by as Batman spoke up. "We need Ray Palmer. Superman you'll get to him faster he's in Boston."

"Agreed I'll be right back.. Hold the line." Superman quickly flew up in the air as the others looked at the creature on the other side of the trench.

_Superman; Boston._

Superman walked in a lab and saw a young woman with brown hair, blue eyes and wearing glasses. She's wearing a lab coat over her clothes.

"Uhh.. Mr. Palmer.. You have company." She said looking at a petri dish before the Atom grew out of it to stand in front of them. "Oh hello Superman.. What can I do for you?" Atom asked as he shook Superman's hand. "Its an Omega leveled situation." Atom looked to the woman before speaking. "Katie please inform the front office that umm.. I'll be out for awhile."

Later, the Atom shrunk to sit in Superman's ear so he can still hear him as Superman explained the situation. "50 years ago, Dr. John Von Neumann imagined that self replicating robots would be how we'd explore the Universe.. Send one robot out and it would create 10 robots when it found a Planet."

"And then send 10 more in different directions." Atom explained as Superman flew. "I think we have one of those in Nevada Ray." Atom sighed at that. "Then we're dealing with the big nightmare of modern technology.. A robot that can build clones out of everything.. What will stop them when everything is gone?"

"_Got an E.T.A. yet?_" Batman spoke over their earpieces. "Soon.. How's the trench holding up?" Superman asked before hearing Batman sigh at that. "_What trench?_" Batman asked before they heard the sounds of missiles firing. They neared the battle before seeing Batman having to eject from the Batjet.

"_Batman to all points.. I can use air support. I'm falling and falling fast_." Superman sped up and caught Batman. "They're pushing us back. And the mother ship is creating more spiders and tigers than we can fight." Batman said before looking down. "Where's the Atom?" He asked before hearing a faint reply from Superman's head.

"Find Wonder Woman and get us down!" They landed beside Wonder Woman and Naruto who unsealed more arrows. "This is hopeless! Every time we destroy one, the mother ship breeds three more in its place." Wonder Woman said before the Atom grew to his normal size. "Welcome to our nightmare. Can you help?"

"Look at those. It's amazing." Atom said looking at the army. "Geek out later help now." Naruto yelled shooting three arrows at once. "Ray, tell them what you told me." Superman said as Atom stared ahead. "These machines will devour everything in sight to replicate.. And once all the inanimate objects are gone.."

"They'll move to animals and humans." Naruto finished as Atom nodded. "We'll need to destroy the central core." Wonder Woman looked at the ship before speaking. "We'll need to destroy the mother ship." Atom nodded before turning to face them. "But making metal out of rock is a microscopic process."

"The mother ship is issuing the orders at an atomic scale.. You can smash up a machine the size of an infection.. Leave a crumb of it intact and it'll start over again. Get me to the main ship. I can shrink down and reprogram it." They nodded before Batman gave the order to help Atom get to the mother ship.

Naruto turned to see Atom shrink and Wonder Woman pick him up and put him in her cleavage. "Watch yourself Ray!" Naruto yelled as Wonder Woman flew off to the ship. Naruto helped to keep the robots at bay as Superman, Wonder Woman and another woman flew up to the ship.

She has long black hair a silver cowl and black bodysuit. She has white gloves boots and cape.

(For a better picture type Kimiyo Hoshi, Doctor Light DCAU.)

Batman gave orders as Naruto kept spiders away from him and Naruto saw Wonder Woman land on the ship. The League continued to fight as larger robots came out of the ground. Naruto heard the Atom explain the ship is a war machine from two planets fighting each other and consumed one planet before going to others to fight the war.

"_I can't break the heart but I can give it a heart attack!_" Naruto nodded at that before running to Kurama. "I can destroy the entire ship as a backup plan!" Naruto got to Kurama as the ship started to spew black water before Kurama went back into Naruto. "GL, I need you to make the strongest barrier you can since this is going to be big." He went into his cloak and flew up above the ship before creating a ball just as Green Lantern had his ring at the ready. "Ray, get out now!"

He saw the Atom come out before firing the ball. "Bijūdama. (Tailed Beast Ball.)"

_BOOM!_

The ship including the robots was destroyed before Naruto created several clones and started gathering up any visible pieces before sealing them away. "OK. We'll just send these scrolls into the Sun." Naruto said before Green Lantern created a ball to take each scroll. "Too bad." Naruto looked to see a man with a grey moustache in an Air Force uniform. "That almost beat the Justice League.. We could have learned a lot from it."

"And why would you need that?" Batman asked narrowing his eyes. "Maybe because the Justice League has a space weapon capable of mass destruction all along. And we'll be talking about that someday." He saluted them before leaving in a helicopter. "Figures show them a weapon that can destroy the World and they want to play with it."

Atom said before turning to Superman. "Hopefully we got all the pieces or history could repeat itself." Superman looked at the Military helicopters. "That's why we're here."

_A Week Later; Smallville, Naruto's House_.

Naruto groaned as he woke before seeing the covers move. "What the he-!" He stopped as Anko popped out from beneath the covers with her hair out of its ponytail. "Morning, Stud. Bout time you woke up." Naruto smiled as he pulled her in for a kiss and ran his hands over her body. "After last night, can you blame me?"

"How about we continue? I brought in some... Help." Anko said as they broke the kiss. Naruto heard purring before looking to see a nude Barb at the doorway. She smiled before changing into her cheetah form and walked over to them. "Anko convinced me to give this form a... Ride~" Naruto groaned as she trailed a clawed finger down his chest before she started to kiss down it.

Later, a shirtless Naruto wearing jeans walked out of his room and stopped at one a couple of doors down. Walking in, he saw Shayera's room that had dust on everything before focusing on her original helmet. Walking over, he put his hand on it before sighing. "I hope you're doing OK... Wherever you are." He said before walking out.

_Salem; Tower Of Fate._

"Achoo!" Shayera sneezed while she played chess with Aquaman as Amazo sat by them. She let her hair grow just past her shoulders and she's wearing a white sleeveless shirt showing her cleavage and tight black pants.

"Bless you.. It's your move Hawkgirl." Aquaman said as Shayera looked down at the board before moving her bishop, which Aquaman quickly took with his. "Check in 5 moves." He said as she just stared down at the board. "We'll see." She said as Aquaman narrowed his eyes at her. "Diana told me you regularly beat Batman.. I find that difficult to believe with the pitiful game you're giving."

Shayera remained silent as she moved one of her pieces. "But I should have known better than to expect a proper challenge from a woman." Aquaman said trying to rile her up as he moved his queen. Shayera stayed quiet as Aquaman stared at her. "Such stimulating repartee.. I get better conversion from the android."

Shayera moved a pawn as Amazo looked at Aquaman. "You are aware I'm in the room?" Aquaman ignored Amazo as he moved his king to the middle of the board. "Check." Shayera looked at the board before pushing her king down. "I win again.. Huzzah." Aquaman dryly said with little enthusiasm.

"It's just a game." Aquaman knocked the table and board away as he stood up. "You disgust me." Shayera calmly stood up before leaving. "Join the club." As she left, Dr. Fate came in and spoke to Aquaman. "I told you that wouldn't work." Aquaman sighed at that before looking to him.

"She was once one of the fiercest warriors I'd ever met.. What happened?" Dr. Fate sighed before looking to where Shayera left. "Trying to find her way.. Leaving the Justice League was difficult for her. I provided her sanctuary and a place to meditate on her…." He stooped and placed a hand on his helmet.

"Excuse me." He floated up and disappeared before the table and board was placed back to where they were. "New game?" Amazo asked as he sat where Shayera was sitting.

_Smallville; Kent Farm._

Naruto, wearing a dirty blue shirt jeans and work boots, was putting hay in the barn as Kara in jeans and a white shirt fed the cows. Naruto threw the last bale in the lot before jumping down from the cart and up to Kara. He wrapped his arms around her and groped her chest having her smile at him.

"Easy Naruto.. We almost got caught last time~!" She moaned before Naruto moved his hands to answer his earpiece much to her displeasure. "Kage here.. What?! OK, we're on our way." Naruto stood back as Kara turned around. "Grundy's back." He started heading towards the house with Kara following. "Stupid, mood-killing zombie jerk!" She whispered to herself.

_Metropolis_

Kage and Supergirl landed to see Superman, Green Lantern and Vixen standing in front of Grundy who has red orange eyes.

Vixen is an African-American woman wearing a golden brown costume showing her cleavage and shoulder length gloves. She has animal teeth for earrings, belt and a necklace with a fox head shaped amulet.

She touched the necklace and an astral projection of an elephant came over her before she punched Grundy sending him flying several feet. Supergirl flew towards him breaking glass from the cars behind her and pulled her fist back. Only for Grundy to punch her through several buildings and punch Superman towards the bridge destroying two supports.

Suddenly, Aquaman rose up on a large octopus that held the bridge steady to let the people off. Naruto jumped to the docks but stopped as he saw Shayera land in front of him holding a woman and girl. "Shayera." Naruto said getting her attention. "Miss the hood." She said before Superman climbed out of the water.

"You alright?" Naruto asked as Superman spat out water. "Do I look alright?!" Naruto shrugged as Green Lantern, Vixen, and Supergirl landed by them. Suddenly, Dr. Fate, Amazo appeared by Shayera as Aquaman jumped out of the water. "Perhaps we can help?" The heroes looked at them before Superman spoke up.

"OK; let's throw our big guns at him. Me Supergirl, Kage, Fate, and the android." Shayera stepped forward at that. "Wait. Let me try and talk to him first." She flew off towards the rampaging Grundy before anyone could speak. "Shayera wait!" Naruto yelled missing Supergirl cross her arms and glare.

The others caught up and saw Grundy slam Shayera into a building before they attacked. Naruto dashed forward before going through handsigns. "Fūton: Gouzen Toras. (Wind Release: Roaring Tigers.)" (**1**.) Wind surrounded Naruto before breaking off and formed into Sabertooth Tigers that attacked Grundy as Superman and Supergirl punched him.

Green Lantern and Dr. Fate attacked from a distance before Vixen attacked his back with lengthened claws on her gloves. Dr. Fate explained that Grundy isn't in his body but is consumed with nothing but rage as Amazo dropped down. "Enough." Amazo lifted his arm and had gold energy form as Naruto's Tigers were dispelled by Grundy.

"NO!" Shayera yelled before being pushed back by Amazo. Amazo shot the energy at Grundy but grunted. "He- He's feeding off of it!" He yelled out before breaking the attack. "I'm sorry. My being here puts you all in danger.. I'll travel several light years away until I find another way."

Amazo disappeared in a gold light leaving the others to look at the rampaging Grundy. They all attacked before Shayera hit him with her mace several times having Grundy scream in pain before she hit him in the ground sending him into the sewers. "Can't see him." Green Lantern said shining a light down the hole.

"Neither can I; there must be lead in the pipes. "Superman said as Shayera looked at her mace. "Your Mace is made of Nth metal.. Your people forced it to fight magical creature.. Right now it's the only thing on Earth to put him out of his misery." Dr. Fate explained as Naruto put a hand on Shayera arm. "You want me to do it?"

"No.. Grundy was my friend.. I need to do it." She flew down as the others waited. Naruto crouched at the hole and watched missing the miffed look on Kara's face. After several moments, Shayera flew back up. "It's over." She walked away having reporters ask her questions about her allegiance and leaving the League.

"Shayera was never kicked out of the League.. She can come back anytime." Naruto said as he stepped beside Shayera. "It was 4-2 in your favor." She looked shocked at that before Superman spoke up. "I believe in second chances and redemption. I believe in my friends." Suddenly, several protesters came out yelling at Shayera having her walk before being stopped by the people she saved from the bridge.

"Thank you." Shayera smiled at that as she left with the others. "You deserve that too." Naruto said having Shayera smile softly at him.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

**1. A Jutsu given by Reaper4991 for Naruto to use.**

**Again thank you for 2 great years and the next to be updated will be Hero Rising.. **

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


	47. Chapter XLVII:The Once In A Future Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Justice League, or Justice League Unlimited.**

**A/N: Ok a 4 chapter update for the 2yr anniversary so make sure to read Chapter 44 first. Thanks for a great 2 years sorry this didn't go up by the 1st one Beta had PC problems and I'm having internet issues myself.**

**Stats at the time these chapters are uploaded: Views: 541,152. Favs: 1,303. Follows: 1,255. Reviews:630. Communities: 19.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XLVII: The Once In A Future Thing.<strong>

**Last Time.**

_Amazo disappeared in a gold light leaving the others to look at the rampaging Grundy. They all attacked before Shayera hit him with her mace several times, having Grundy scream in pain before she hit him into the ground sending him into the sewers. "I can't see him." Green Lantern said shining a light down the hole._

_"Neither can I. There must be lead in the pipes. " Superman said as Shayera looked at her mace. "Your mace is made of Nth metal. Your people forged it to fight against magical creatures. Right now, it's the only thing on Earth that can put him out of his misery." Dr. Fate explained as Naruto put a hand on Shayera's arm. "You want me to do it?"_

_"No. Grundy was my friend... I need to do it." She flew down as the others waited. Naruto crouched at the hole and watched, missing the miffed look on Kara's face. After several moments, Shayera flew back up. "It's over." She walked away having reporters ask her questions about her allegiance and leaving the League._

_"Shayera was never kicked out of the League. She can come back anytime." Naruto said as he stepped beside the surprised Shayera. "It was 4-2 in your favor." She looked shocked at that before Superman spoke up. "I believe in second chances and redemption. More than that, I believe in my friends." Suddenly, several protesters came out yelling at Shayera having her walk before being stopped by the people she saved from the bridge._

_"Thank you." Shayera smiled at that as she left with the others. "You deserve that, too." Naruto said having Shayera smile softly._

**Now.**

_The Watchtower; Noon_.

"By all means, you first." Naruto looked up from his meal while sitting with Batman and Green Lantern in the Watchtower's cafeteria. He looked over at the buffet and saw Wonder Woman standing beside Shayera who's on the other side. Naruto noticed that they both reached for the same tray before Diana looked at Shayera with a slight glare. Shayera was now sporting a white sleeveless shirt with black trim and matching pants.

"Diana's holding a grudge." Lantern said as Naruto saw Wonder Woman get food. "She'll get over it." Batman said looking over before glancing back to Naruto. "What about you? Holding onto anything?" Naruto glanced to see Shayera walking out to eat in her room. "_Probably to hide from any stares._" He thought before answering Batman.

"There's been some.. Awkward moments yes. But we're trying to get passed that." Batman just stared at him. "Hey I've told you countless times even once like 30 years from now.. That doesn't do a thing to me anymore." Batman continued to stare before Lantern spoke. "And how are your ladies taking it?"

"Mei and Anko don't mind since this sort of thing happens a lot in my world. Anko's done it and Mei's ordered it several times." Lantern nodded before taking a drink. "And Diana?" Naruto shrugged at that. "She was angry at first, but after I told her I would still talk to Shayera… she relented."

Naruto saw them both stare behind him causing sweat to form. "She's... Right behind me, isn't she?" He asked before feeling a hand grip his shoulder. "Please. Do keep talking." Wonder Woman said in his ear as she bent down. "_Shit! Why can't this happen whenever I say good things about them?_" Naruto thought as his shoulder slumped.

_"Intruder alert. Dormitory FA._" The four heroes ran out of the cafeteria and down the hall and into Batman's room. Inside, they saw a man in a bluish green suit with a mask and goggles. He has silver trim on it along with backpack, boots, and gloves while wearing a gold belt with a dial on it.

Batman narrowed his eyes as he saw the man hold one of his extra utility belts in his hands before throwing a batarang. The man gasped before looking at them. "Y-You're not supposed to be here!" The man yelled before hitting his belt. A white tunnel appeared behind him and he jumped through.

The heroes followed and started to bounce on the walls of the tunnel before seeing a bright light.

_Oklahoma 1879._

Naruto fell through the portal and down several feet before having the others land on him. "OUCH! OK, get off! You're heavy!" Naruto yelled as he struggled. They got off of Naruto who got up and dusted his coat off. "I hope that wasn't a jab at me." Wonder Woman said as Naruto rolled his eyes. "No, dear."

"Besides, muscle weighs more than fat. And you've got that in spades, hun." Naruto finished by slapping her ass before looking out at the desert they landed in. "Where are we?" Wonder Woman asked while using her hand to shield her eyes from the sun.

_Click._

The heroes turned to see four men on horses dressed in western clothes pointing revolvers at them. "I think 'when' is the real question." Batman said as he stared at the men. The men got off their horses and surrounded Naruto and the others. "Now, I confess. You're the most colorful individuals I've ever met." One man said walking up to Wonder Woman.

"You circus folk?" Wonder Woman crossed her arms before she answered. "No." The man shrugged at that. "I don't care what you are. So long as you all pay the toll." The heroes stared at the man before Wonder Woman spoke. "Toll? As in cash?" The man nodded before walking to her.

"Welcome to Elkhorn, Oklahoma. Tobias Manning's territory. That fat golden chain will do..." The man trailed off before holding her chin with lustful eyes. "Unless you'd like to give us another offer?" She just grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder. The other men fired at them having Wonder Woman lazily block them.

"Those are the biggest. Slowest bullets I've ever seen." She said before they knocked the men out. Batman picked up a newspaper from a horse and looked at it. "I was afraid of this. The Elkhorn Gazet. It's either a great forgery or it's less than a month old." Wonder Woman took it and before looking to Batman. "So?"

"Read the date." Doing that, she saw '_June 12, 1879_' on the page. "Looks like our thief is a time traveler." Naruto sighed as he held on to a black horse with a white mane and tail. "I guess that was why he was spooked about being seen. And it would explain how he got into the Watchtower in the first place."

"Come on, boy." Naruto said pulling on the horse, only for said horse to stop and snort at him. "Oops! Sorry, girl. Didn't think one of these guys would even ride a female horse." The horse walked with him as he looked through the bag, and saw a clean set of clothes to change into. "We should probably change. We wouldn't stand out if we did." Naruto changed into blue jeans and a black button shirt under a black trench coat that reached his shins.

He strapped on a bandolier over his chest with a Winchester rifle on his back, the butt of the gun behind his left shoulder. He put on a holster belt with two revolvers in a reverse grip.

(He uses his right hand to pull the gun from his left side and his left hand to pull the gun from the right.)

He put on black cowboy boots and a cowboy hat before pulling his mask up. He bent down to pick up his uniform before glancing to see Diana bending over in her outfit.

She's wearing jeans as well with brown straps over each thigh with her holster hanging loosely off her right hip. Brown cowboy boots, white shirt, red handkerchief tied around her neck under a brown jacket and cowboy hat.

Naruto quickly took out his phone and took several pictures before standing up and looked at Bruce. He's wearing dark grey pants and light grey button shirt under a black trench coat and black cowboy hat.

Naruto noticed him throwing his guns away as Green Lantern looked at the clothes from the men he took. "These shoes are killing me." Diana said tugging at her left boot. "You fight crime in high heels." Naruto said putting his stuff in the bag on his horse. "High heels that fit." Diana replied stomping the ground with her heels. "You going to put those on, John?"

Green Lantern sniffed his clothes before reeling back. "The shower been invented yet? Because someone needs to tell this guy." He threw the clothes on the ground before using his ring to change his clothes. He's wearing the same outfit as Bruce with a belt under his holsters.

He looked at the revolvers before pulling the chamber open to check the ammunition. "Those empty holsters won't scare anyone. Sure you don't want one?" John asked Bruce as he got on the horse. "Positive." Bruce replied as they each got on a horse "Come on, Abby." Naruto said scratching his horse behind her ear before they rode off.

_Elkhorn._

The heroes went inside a bar and sat at a table before a poker game caught their eyes. Naruto saw a man dressed in black wearing their thief's belt with a man wearing jeans and a white shirt under a brown vest and grey hat on their last hand.

Suddenly the man in black pulled a gun that split into six barrels before taking the other man away. "Well, I guess we know how things work in this town." Naruto said before Diana spoke up. "We need to help that man." Bruce raised his hand at that. "Someone's tampering with history. The stakes are higher than one card shark."

"Then it's settled. We'll break him out after sundown." Diana said standing up and left. Bruce and John looked at Naruto who was tipping his chair back looking at the ceiling. "Welcome to my life."

Later, they went to the small jail before quietly walking in. Naruto saw a guard looking at the man from earlier and another with dark grey hair and beard before Naruto raised his hand before walking to the wall at the entrance leaning against it, Naruto let out a short whistle, getting the guard's attention.

The guard walked over and Naruto grabbed him before slamming him against the wall knocking him out. "I got the door." John said creating a key with his ring. Only for Diana to rip the cell door off its hinges. "... Or that." John said before giving the man his gun. "I'd leave town if I were you." Bruce said as the man twirled his gun around.

"I'd like to. But like my pappy always said, 'A man who sticks his head in the sand makes a mighty fine target'. I've got business with Tobias." He put his pistol back in the holster before raising his hand to shake. "Bartholomew Aloysius Lash. But my friends call me Bat. Bat Lash."

"I'm John. These are my friends Diana, Bruce, and Naruto." John introduced them before continuing. "We're lawmen looking for a man." Diana picked up after him putting her hands on her waist. "You've seen him? He has amazing machines. We think the man who put you in here works for him."

"Not quite, Wonder Woman." The man in the other cell said gaining their attention. "How do you know who I am?" The man raised his hands at that as Bruce spoke up. "Because he's the man we're looking for." The man nodded before speaking. "David Clinton. Inventor of the Chrono Suit."

"You tried to steal Batman's utility belt." John said as they walked up to him. "And you chased me. But Time Tunnels are... counter intuitive. Even though you were seconds behind me. I arrived here six months before you did." Bruce glared before he spoke up. "Where's your time travel device?"

"Now that's a story. As soon as I got here I was robbed." David explained before Diana spoke. "By Tobias Manning?" David nodded before continuing. "Yes, ma'am. He took my suit and took over this town. He keeps going to the future and comes back with stolen technology. Keeps me locked up here to teach him how to use the things he can't figure out himself."

"Which is most of them. Since he's dumber than a mule." Bat said as David sighed. "It's been horrible. I just want to go home. I'll gladly take my punishment if you help me get back." The heroes looked to each other before John spoke. "But how did Tobias take over a town with a time machine?"

"Future tech. Like his extra dimensional gun." Bruce looked up and glared. "And surveillance cameras." They looked up and saw a security camera moving back and forth before Diana broke David's cell door down. "That's a healthy gal." Bat commented as Naruto walked by him. "Watch yourself when you're talking about my girlfriend."

They walked to the door, only to jump back as they were shot at. John created a wall as they looked through the windows showing several men on the ground and roof shooting at them. "Damn! They got a gatling gun!" Naruto yelled seeing a gatling gun on a water tank. Naruto slid to a window and grabbed his rifle.

"John! Hole! Now!" John created a hole and Naruto shot at the gatling gun. He shot a bullet inside a barrel that was ready to shoot and had it explode, throwing the men off the tank. Suddenly, the guns stopped having the heroes look to see three men walk to them.

One is a muscular Native-American wearing brown pants and shirt with gloves and a holster holding two guns.

The next is dressed similar to Zorro with a black cape that's red on the inside and red trim on his gloves. He also has a moustache, and goatee and a red mask over his eyes.

The third is wearing brown boots, blue jeans, and a grey button shirt and hat. He's wearing two belts with a revolver in the top one and another in a holster on his left hip. He also has a double-barreled shotgun resting on his shoulder. He looked up at them showing his right eye is larger than his left and it's also yellow with a hole in his right cheek.

"Who are you people?" John asked as the the first man stepped forward. "Sheriff Ohiyesa Smith." The man in black stepped forward Next. "El Diablo." And the final man just nodded at them. "Jonah Hex." Bat walked up to them before speaking. "These people are with me. They helped me out of a bind while I was undercover here watching Tobias."

"And what did you find out?" Ohiyesa asked as Bat put his hands on his belt. "Along with other moral failings. The man cheats at poker." Jonah snorted at that. "I could have told you that." He said before spitting. Ohiyesa explained that he was the Sheriff of Elkhorn until Tobias came in town six months ago with his future tech and ran him out.

"Now he owns this town and treats the people like slaves." He finished before Diana spoke up as she pushed David. "We're lawmen after this guy. Indirectly, he's responsible for your trouble." John looked to them and continued after Diana. "Yes, he stole a weapon. That's what's responsible for his... Magic."

"We need to get that weapon back." Bruce said before Diana picked up after him. "Since we're after the same thing. Why don't we team up?" Ohiyesa shrugged at that. "I ain't one to turn down help."

_Later, Tobias's Hideout._

Naruto laid flat against the ground as he looked through a scope he put on his rifle. He looked down the hill they're on and saw Tobias's house with a fence around it and robots guarding the perimeter. "Well... They ain't real people, so don't hold back." Naruto said before pulling his trigger. And hit one robot in the head having the others run down.

"I'll cover you from here for now!" Naruto yelled watching the others fight Tobias's men before something caught his eye. "What the hell?" He asked seeing one-man ride a Velociraptor. Taking the shot, Naruto hit the Velociraptor in its head revealing it's a robot before Diana tackles it.

Naruto moved the rifle to his right and shot another robot on a water tower before seeing a tank. Diana bent it's barrel before throwing the man out before being grabbed by a giant hand from a man in a large body. Naruto saw two more before John cut one up, Diablo took a man out of the second, and Jonah shot the last with a rocket launcher Tobias had.

Naruto got up, and put his rifle back before feeling some push him. Looking back, he saw abby before getting on her and rode down as Ohiyesa chased Tobias away on a robot Pegasus.

Later, the heroes, in their costumes, grabbed the machinery and Green Lantern shot them up into Space. They heard Batman scream before looking to see David flee into another Time Tunnel. They chased after him and Green Lantern created a bubble to protect them from bouncing around.

_Gotham; 2055._

(A/N: So there's no confusion, I'll put Batman B when Terry is talking.)

The heroes landed in a parking lot before hearing someone. "We've been waiting for you." Looking up, they saw a group of teens and young adults.

One is a hyena hybrid with robotic arms wearing a blue vest and black pants.

The next with a tall muscular man that's bald and pale skin. He's wearing a red long sleeved shirt under a full body singlet and boots.

The next two are twin girls with short orange hair wearing white hats red tube tops and white shorts and boots.

The next is a tall lanky man wearing a scarecrow-themed outfit with a pumpkin shirt and a trick-or-treat basket.

The final is an overweight man with a shaved head and pink shirt. He's missing his legs hovering over a ball with a smiling mask over his face.

(For a better picture, look at the Jokerz from The Return Of The Joker/This Episode.)

Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the ground having the heroes to look up. They saw an elderly Static in a black body suit with his coat over it. Naruto saw the Batman he met during his previous travel to the future along with five other people.

The first is a woman with long red hair and two whisker marks on her cheeks and large wings on her back. She's wearing a dark navy blue sleeveless bodysuit with a cowl and matching navy blue combat boots. She has gold platelets with his family crest on both of her shoulders attached to a small gold breast platelet, two black gloves with gold armbands, and a gold utility belt bearing his crest.

The next is a woman who looks like Diana with two whisker marks on her cheek and long black hair. She's wearing a black sleeveless top and pants having stars decorate them with silver wrist gauntlets.

Standing beside her is a woman with long red hair and is a tiger hybrid wearing a dark blue bikini.

The next is a man in a black body suit with a panther themed mask and teeth around his neck acting like a necklace.

The last man is in a red armored body suit with black around his shoulder and arms and two small horns on his cowl. He's holding a billy club with an empty holster on his left leg.

(For a better picture it's the suit used in the Netflix series.)

"Static?!" Naruto said having the women and the last man look at him as the panther themed man looked at Green Lantern. "Dad?/Mom?" They asked as the dark haired woman looked at Diana. "No time! We need to move!" Batman B. yelled before the Scarecrow themed man attacked by throwing his bucket.

"Leaving? So soon? But you need your party favors!" Firecrackers fell down and melted light posts before Green Lantern created a bubble around them. "That won't hold!" The woman with wings yelled before the bubble dispersed. The League attacked the group before being overwhelmed as the one used a light saber staff and the girls used laser whips.

"We need to move!" Batman B. yelled pulling a Mother Box out of his belt. Only for Chucko to hit it out of his hands with his double ended light saber. "Static! Diversion!" Green Lantern yelled having Static create a blinding light as Lantern created a large maze to distract the gang.

_Later, Gotham High School._

The League walked inside a destroyed high school before stopping inside a computer room. "This... is what's left of Justice League H.Q.?" Batman asked as Static turned on a large monitor. "We're all that's left." Static said before Batman B. spoke. "You've traveled about 50 years into your future."

Naruto looked to see the winged woman take her cowl off as the men took off their cowl and mask. The first man has short dark red hair, blue eyes and two whisker marks on his cheeks.

The other man looks like a younger John with short hair.

"Hi, Dad!" The tiger woman greeted waving her hand causing Naruto to smile. "I'm guessing you're mine and Barb's daughter right?" She nodded before speaking. "Yep! I'm Greer Uzumaki A.K.A. Tigra. That's Jean A.K.A. Phoenix, Donna A.K.A. Troia, and Matt A.K.A. Daredevil. The other is T'Challa. T'Challa Rex Stuart A.K.A. Black Panther. John and Mari's son."

She said having Naruto slowly nod. "OK. I just have two question... First, why are you a tiger? Barb's a cheetah." He asked as she nodded. "I think maybe your genes had changed me when they mixed with mom's feline DNA. All I know is I look like a tiger than a cheetah like mom." Naruto nodded at that before speaking. "OK, OK. And second... What the hell are you wearing?!"

Greer blinked before looking down at her bikini. "What?" She turned around having Naruto's eyebrow twitch seeing the bottom looks a little small. "Don't 'What' me! Why are you wearing something that barely covers you?!" She huffed before turning to face him. "Well, it allows me to move more freely for one. Plus, my fiancé likes it."

"Well, of course he wou-Fiance?!" Naruto yelled as she nodded and showed him a ring on her left finger. "Yeah. T'Challa and I are engaged." Naruto groaned as he sat down. "I can feel my hair turning grey." He looked at Jean before speaking. "And who's your mother?"

Jean pointed to her wings. "I think that's a little obvious, don't you think? Also, I prefer to dye my hair red. You know, for Mom." Naruto nodded as he walked up to Matt. "And I guess your mother is Barbara, right?" Matt nodded at that. "Yes." Naruto noticed something before walking over. "Wait. Are you... blind?" He asked noticing Matt's eyes looking slightly down instead of directly at him.

"Yeah, since I was twelve. A chemical truck was about to hit someone and I pushed him out of the way. One of the barrels was cut open and the chemical hit me in the eyes... After a few days my sense heightened and I have a... 'radar-sense' that lets me see images." Naruto shrugged before seeing Diana talk to their daughter before Batman spoke up. "What about the Batcave?"

They soon heard foot steps coming towards them before hearing an elderly male voice speak up. "This is all we have left now... Deal with it." They looked to see the elderly Bruce walk beside an elderly woman with short grey hair wearing glasses that takes the shape of visors. She's wearing a black shirt under a brown jacket and pants.

"Barbara?" Naruto asked having her nod. "I see we were able to stop the... thing from happening." She sighed before she looked to him. "For the most part." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that before speaking. "Meaning..?" She looked down at the floor. "We... Still broke up... After Chronos showed up, we haven't had the chance to talk."

"Why would we break up? We stopped the mugging that caused the first break up to happen." Naruto asked as the others talked amongst themselves. "I... broke up with you right when Matt started college to be a lawyer. I thought you wouldn't be with me after I showed my age."

"Showed your age?" Naruto asked as she sighed and removed her glasses. "Yes. I was the only one of our... Family that showed her age. Anko and Mei used Tsunade's Henge (Illusion Technique). Kara, Shayera, Tea, Diana, and Barb aged slowly. Would you really want to be with someone like me?"

"Barbara. I thought you knew me better than that by now... I love you, no matter what. Besides, I know I age slower due to my family, and the Bijuu chakra I absorbed probably helps as well. I thought you would be thrilled with that." Before they could continue, Batman and the others finished talking.

"The timeline's been polluted." Bruce nodded at that. "So much so that history's become fluid since I don't have any memory of coming to the future like you." Bruce said looking at his younger self. After learning everything they can about Chronos polluting time by bringing past relics to the future.

Batman typed on the computer before a C.D. popped out. "I've created a virus for his belt." Diana nodded at that before she suddenly changed into her old costume and faded as she continued to talk about fixing everything. "DIANA!" Naruto yelled reaching for her. And phased right through her.

"She... She never left the island." Bruce said as Batman sighed. "Or she was never born." Naruto looked to see Donna looking at her hands before walking to her and hugged her to at least try to calm her down.

"Time is running out." Batman B. said looking at the monitor. Naruto looked and saw the sky over Gotham disappearing in a bright light before they left as well.

_Later._

Naruto dropped down onto Ghoul as Batman lured him out. Naruto grabbed him and placed a knife at his face. "Where is Chronos?" Ghouls scoffed at that before Phoenix spoke. "Try stabbing the trigeminal nerve. It's right above the eye." Naruto brought the knife closer getting Ghoul to squirm. "OK! OK!" Naruto dropped him as he explained that Chronos sleeps in a different place every night.

And only his wife, Enid knows where he would be. "She's at the Pyramid." Nodding, Naruto knocked him out before they went to the Pyramid and attacked several robot guards that looks like the Joker and saw Enid in a bedroom. She's wearing a medieval dress and has short light grey hair.

"Enid Clinton." Green Lantern said before he changed. He's now a muscular Caucasian man with tan skin, and brown hair wearing the Green Lantern Corps. uniform with a dark green domino mask and white gloves and boots.

"We need to talk about your husband... What?" He asked as the others stared at him. Static walked and removed his hood. "John?" The man shook his head. "Hal Jordon. Another time shift. Don't worry I'm up to speed on everything." Batman B. sighed before speaking. "OK. Now I'm starting to get a migraine."

"Better get used to it. This is going to get worse before it gets better. Anyone of us can change or cease to exist." Batman said as he walked inside getting Hal to nod. "And that's why we need to stop your husband, ma'am. We need to fix the damage he's caused. I give you my word. We'll do everything in our power to keep from hurting him."

"I could care less if you roughed him up." Phoenix walked over and crossed her arms. "Then where is he tonight?"

_Later._

The League and Enid dropped inside the Roman Coliseum to see the Elkhorn jail still riddled with holes from when it was attacked. Naruto felt something push him before looking back and saw Abigale, the horse he rode in the 1800's. "Hey, Abby." Naruto said rubbing her head before Hal changed back into John.

Of course shortly after, Pheonix had shifted into a muscular winged male in silver armor before quickly changing right back into Jean.

"What do you do when the weight of the World is on your shoulders?" Phoenix asked as Naruto walked to her. "You plant your feet and push on." They walked in as Naruto lagged behind before stopping as a light shown in front of him. He saw a Revolutionary War Soldiers before the League ran out and started fighting the Jokerz.

Naruto jumped back as they continued to fight as tears appeared around them and took some of them inside or brought people, or animals outside. He looked to see Hyena about to attack Phoenix before shooting a shock arrow at him. "Keep off of my daughter!" He saw Chronos create a portal before dashing over as he, Lantern, and Batman followed.

"Where the hell is he going?! There's nothing left!" Batman yelled as Naruto point to see a large hand under the Universe. "The beginning of time!" Green Lantern grunted as he kept them inside a bubble. "The Lanterns have a rule! No one can see the beginning of time!" Naruto shot an arrow that hook a rope to his bow and wrapped around Chronos before pulling him back.

Batman put the disc in the belt as Lantern made the bubble bigger to slow it down. "Hurry!" He yelled as they closed in on the end of the tunnel before everything went black.

_Watchtower Cafeteria._

The three heroes blinked to see they were back in the Watchtower before Wonder Woman in her new costume sat down beside Naruto. "Diana? Do you remember going on a mission with us today?" Naruto asked having her shake her head. "No, I just got here." She replied as Batman leaned forward. "The timeline's fixed. We're the only ones who remember."

Naruto looked to see Shayera who glanced to him. He smiled softly at her before bringing his phone up. He saw the pictures he took with his kids stayed before hearing a snort. Looking to his left, he saw Abigale standing beside him having several heroes look their way. "Abby? OK, I didn't expect that."

Naruto grabbed her reins and walked away, unintentionally dropping his phone. Wonder Woman glanced to see a picture with her on it before picking it up. Her eyes widened seeing her, Naruto, and her daughter together for a picture before seeing the date is a few hours later.

She flipped through each photo before stopping on one. A smirk slowly developed on her face.

_Smallville; Naruto's Home The Next Day._

Naruto wearing jeans and a black shirt worked on the roof of a stable he built for Abigale. It fits four horses and the back is facing the Kent farm with a fence that's 20x20 with a gate leading to the fields and another leading inside his yard. "So, let me get this straight. This horse is from the 1800's?" Kara asked as she walked up to see Abigale drinking from a trough.

"Yeah." Naruto replied before jumping down. He saw a plank above one pen with '_Abigale_' burned on it. "And you decided to keep her?" Naruto nodded at that. "Yeah, until we at least find another way to get back. I'm fresh out of a flux capacitor and plutonium for my Delorean."

"OK, OK, smart ass." Kara huffed as Abby walked to her and licked her face. "I always wanted a horse anyway. Oh, and Diana wants to see you in your room." Naruto flashed in his room and saw it was empty. "Diana?" He asked not noticing his door close. He turned and was pushed to his bed.

Looking up, his eyes widened and nose bled as he saw Diana was wearing the clothes she was wearing in the 1800's. Without her shirt having her jacket covering her breasts. He saw her hat hid her eyes before she threw him his phone. Picking it up, he saw one of the photo's he took of her in said outfit before she raised her foot.

And pushed him on his back. She moved her hat up and smirked down at him as she leaned on her thigh. "Ready for a ride, cowboy?"

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading and let me know of any mistakes.**

**Beta: Jebest4781 and Chaos-PSD.**

**Again thank you for 2 great years and the next to be updated will be Hero Rising.. **

**Talk To You Later,**

**Lone Wolf Out.**


End file.
